Jaque al Rey
by AurelGweillys
Summary: AVALANCHA por fin ha sido capturada y Rufus Shinra tiene su anhelado trofeo de guerra. La avaricia del hombre más poderoso de Midgar no conoce límites, incluso cuando es la vida del indomable ex-SOLDADO Cloud Strife lo que ansía poseer. ¿Pero cuál es el precio por obtener a toda costa lo que uno desea? Rufus x Cloud. Yaoi.
1. Blancas mueven primero

¡Buenas!

Aquí AurelGweillys presentando su primer intento de fanfic... Soy una lectora asidua y he hecho "ilustraciones" para fanfics de amigas mías, pero nunca me había sentido inclinaba a publicar uno propio... ¡Hasta ahora! Y el motivo no es sino esta rara historieta que mi musa comenzó a susurrarme un buen día. Soy aficionada a las parejas raras y me di cuenta de que era casi imposible encontrar un fanfic de estos dos. Bajo mi punto de vista, Rufus Shinra en uno de los malos más genialmente concebidos de la saga Final Fantasy, y me resulta curioso lo poco en cuenta que se le suele tener. Pero claro, estando Sephiroth como malo principal, a cualquiera le eclipsan esos pectorales y ese pelazo...

En fin, esto es un poco un experimento. Quiero ver si puedo conseguir que una historia acerca de una pareja tan poco habitual consiga que guste a alguien (con una persona me conformo ^^U), así que espero lograr engancharos ;) Antes de empezar, unas aclaraciones por si acaso:

-Este fanfic se desarrolla en **dos momentos temporales distintos**. Creo que está bastante claro pero lo explicaré para los despistados: el guión horizontal y el cambio a letra cursiva separan el presente del flashback y viceversa. La cosa seguirá así hasta que el flashback alcance al momento presente con que parte este capítulo.

-Está ambientado en el **videojuego original, pero en un punto inconcreto** de la historia. De modo que no asumáis acontecimientos y/o muertes de personajes; puede que no ocurran como esperáis...

-Anuncio que va a ser largo. Tengo ya escritos más de diez capítulos, pero los iré colgando a un ritmo de **uno por semana** para tener margen de seguir escribiendo. La historia está concebida de principio a fin, así que puedo prometer que no lo abandonaré y que sé cómo terminarlo.

-Aviso: esta historia tiene tintes de violencia y maltrato, lo que **no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo** con ello. Igual que escribir sobre crímenes no te hace un criminal en potencia. Se trata de un drama y las situaciones son necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y Square-Enix. Yo sólo los junto y les obligo a hacer cochicosas *p*

Eso es todo. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y por favor, no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión, la agradeceré mucho ^3^

* * *

La penumbra de la habitación incrementaba la atmósfera de desolación que reinaba en ella. Ninguno de los ornamentos o de los lujosos muebles, más caros algunos que una casa en los suburbios, conseguía mitigar aquella sensación. En la cama, dos personas yacían, una dándole la espalda a la otra, aparentemente acurrucadas en la intimidad. Pero no eran ni por asomo dos enamorados disfrutando del silencio de la alcoba. No era aquel uno de esos silencios que se disfrutan, ni había un atisbo de amor en aquella habitación. Pues ese sentimiento había muerto para uno de ellos cinco días atrás y apenas sí tenía algo que sentir: un profundo y negro odio. Aunque nadie diría, al mirarle a los ojos, que pudiera sentir nada.

Su mirada, dotada de un increíble color azul, cruzaba la distancia hasta la pared sin toparse con nada. Se veía vacía, perdida, sin un atisbo de vida. A nadie pasaría desapercibido el sentimiento de intenso pesar que anidaba en esos ojos… Salvo, al parecer, a la persona que se acurrucaba a su espalda. Aparentemente ajeno a todo aquello, Rufus Shinra deslizaba una mano por el hombro de su acompañante, acariciándolo tiernamente. Siendo el único de los dos que parecía disfrutar de aquel encuentro en la habitación de la septuagésima planta del Edificio Shinra, donde el presidente tenía su residencia.

Los labios de Rufus se posaron suavemente sobre el hombro de Cloud. Éste no pareció ni notarlo. Días atrás quizás le habría importado, se habría revuelto con violencia o soltado algún insulto. Pero ahora no surtía en él más efecto que el del aire sobre la piel. Rufus empezó a notarse impaciente por su falta total de respuesta y continuó su camino hacia el cuello de Cloud. Sólo entonces el ex-SOLDADO reaccionó, moviéndose ligeramente para impedirle el acceso. El presidente se detuvo con cierta sorpresa y le miró molesto.

—Aaaah… No sé qué más hacer contigo —Lanzó un largo suspiro fastidioso, incorporándose sobre el codo para mirarle mejor—. Podrías mostrar un mínimo de agradecimiento ¿Acaso no me he portado bien contigo en este tiempo? —Cloud no dio señal siquiera de oírle; siguió tumbado mirando la pared. Comenzando a hartarse, Shinra se inclinó hacia su oreja— Creo haber sido bastante respetuoso con tu dolor, no te he vuelto a poner un solo dedo encima…

Él siguió sin inmutarse. No necesitaba hablar, no necesitaba decirle nada ni quería darle muestra alguna de escucharle. Por lo que respectaba a Cloud, estaba solo en la habitación. Llevaba cinco días actuando de ese modo y, aunque durante los primeros, Shinra no pareció tener problema con ello, casi una semana de aguantar su total indiferencia y su estado de muerto viviente ya empezaba a cansarle.

—¿Qué más esperas que haga? —Se inclinó más sobre él, gesticulando airado con la mano y hablándole al oído— Te he tratado mejor de lo debía haber hecho, dadas las circunstancias… Así que dime: ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

La mirada de Cloud pareció afilarse un segundo. ¿Que respetaba su dolor, decía? Shinra no podría entender ni en un millón de años lo que era sufrir un dolor como aquel. Es imposible sentir dolor si no se tiene corazón…

—Lo único que quiero de ti no me lo darás —Al fin surgió la voz de Cloud, ronca y muerta.

Shinra ladeó la cabeza, por un momento sorprendido de oírle. No había hablado desde hacía días, a fin y al cabo. Alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—Pruébame —sugirió, ingenuo.

El ex-SOLDADO por fin reaccionó. Se giró despacio hacia él, incorporándose para quedar a la altura de los ojos del contrario y casi tocándose la nariz mutuamente con Rufus. Tan cerca que podían respirar el uno el aire del otro. Shinra al fin recibía la mirada de Cloud, pero una cargada de profundo odio, tan intenso que habría intimidado y hecho retroceder a cualquiera. Pero no a Rufus Shinra, que le aguantó la mirada sin moverse. El Mako de los ojos de Cloud refulgió con furia y el ex-SOLDADO escupió entre dientes:

—Quiero verte muerto.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada tras aquellas tajantes palabras sin moverse ninguno, sin ceder ninguno. Cloud con odio y los dientes apretados, como un perro a punto de morder. Shinra serio e impertérrito, examinando esos intensos ojos azules como si lo que acaba de soltar no fuera con él.

—Muy bien.

Se levantó y le dio la espalda, moviéndose por la habitación. Cloud le observó desde la cama, desconcertado con su reacción mientras Shinra se dirigía a un austero cuadro de la pared, que abrió como una ventana rebelando tras él la metálica superficie de una caja fuerte. Sacó algo de su interior y volvió a la cama junto a Cloud. Subió la rodilla, sentándose sobre el borde y cogió la mano de él, enredándole ante su desconcierto los dedos en torno a la empuñadura de un revólver. Le apretó bien la mano y dirigió el cañón a su propio pecho.

—Adelante —Cloud le miró atónito. Rufus no mostraba la más mínima emoción mientras le instigaba—. Si es lo que deseas, hazlo. Con tus propias manos.

Le soltó. Por unos instantes, invadido por la confusión, Cloud no fue capaz de reaccionar, mirando a los ojos de Shinra tratando de leer en ellos sus intenciones. Tan sólo unos segundos después, hundía el cañón en su pecho. Sin dejar de mirarle, amartilló la pistola para cargar el tiro. Shinra no hizo nada.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio largo y tenso, helador, mientras los dedos de Cloud aferraban temblando el arma y su índice buscaba el gatillo. Pues no era miedo sino rabia lo que los sacudía. Por su cabeza se atropellaron cientos de pensamientos: el dolor de esos últimos días, acarreado por cierta terrible pérdida, las circunstancias en las que ocurrió, la impotencia, la culpa, la humillación, vejaciones, insultos y torturas a las que se había visto sometido y, en todas ellas, la cara de Rufus Shinra presente. Siempre la misma, la que tenía ahora delante: impávida, sin emoción, sin remordimiento… la cara de un monstruo. Sentía un apabullante deseo de destrozar esa cara a golpes, de volcar sobre él todo su odio y hacerle pagar, lograr que sintiera una milésima parte del dolor que le había causado…

_CLACK_.

Aquel torbellino de pensamientos se interrumpió de golpe. Cloud abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Su dedo índice había apretado el gatillo, el arma se había disparado, pero no había ocurrido nada. En lugar de una fuerte detonación, no se escuchó más que el giro del tambor y el sonido del martillo volviendo a su posición. Cloud miró a los ojos de Shinra sin comprender. Ante su sorpresa, Rufus esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pero qué cabrón eres —susurró éste cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Ibas a hacerlo? —le reprochó con burla. Antes de que reaccionara, le agarró la muñeca con rudeza, por encima del grillete que lucía en ella, y le quitó la pistola. De una sacudida abrió el tambor, mostrándole la cámara completamente vacía— ¿De veras me crees tan estúpido como para ponerte en las manos una pistola cargada?

Le cruzó la cara con la culata. Cloud emitió un doloso quejido y cayó sobre la almohada, llevándose una mano a la mandíbula; la otra seguía sujeta por Shinra. Rufus le observó un momento, regodeándose en su victoria, disfrutando de esa imagen de Cloud derrotado. Soltó su muñeca al fin y se levantó, volviendo a guardar el arma con parsimonia, observando en su superficie pulida la mella que había dejado el golpe contra el duro cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO. Tranquilamente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose un instante antes de salir para mirarle.

—Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, Cloud —Su voz cortó el aire como un cuchillo—. Y tú no vas a ser una excepción. A estas alturas, ya deberías haberlo asumido.

El pestillo de la puerta fue el último sonido que se escuchó. En la cama, humillado, Cloud permaneció en la misma posición que le había dejado el golpe. Con los ojos de nuevo mirando muertos al vacío.

Ese odio tan intenso que había sentido… Llegó a invadir su cuerpo hasta cada fibra, haciendo hervir su sangre, reclamándole la de Shinra empapando los blancos almohadones. Pudo visualizarlo. Y por un instante, le pareció la imagen perfecta. La deseó. Y sin ser consciente siquiera, su mano disparó.

Levantó su diestra y la alzó ante sus ojos. Le habría matado. De haber estado cargada esa pistola, ya no existiría Rufus Shinra. Y de no ser por aquellas esposas endemoniadas, lo habría logrado mucho antes. ¿Tanto había alcanzado a odiarle? Nunca se había planteado si, presentándose la oportunidad, sería capaz de matar. Si alguno de sus compañeros le hubiera visto… Tifa, Barret, Vincent… Aeris. ¿Qué habrían pensado de él?

¿Cuándo había perdido tanto el control? ¿En qué le estaba convirtiendo?

¿Cómo había llegado… hasta ese punto?

* * *

_Dos semanas antes._

_Martes. 22:15 pm._

_._

_Las luces del Edificio Shinra alumbraban vigilantes sus alrededores. Máxima alerta, ante la amenaza de un posible ataque de AVALANCHA. No en vano, pues les habían robado algo muy importante para ellos. Guardas apostados en todas las entradas viables al complejo aguzaban sus sentidos. Pero con lo que no contaban… Era que, lo suyo, no era usar precisamente las entradas viables. _

_Cayó el último tornillo de la rejilla de ventilación. Su suave sonido al golpear el suelo no era suficiente para llamar la atención de los guardias cercanos. Una mano salió del conducto y detuvo a tiempo la tapa de la rejilla antes de que se precipitara también y lograra lo que el tornillo no. Ágilmente, una esbelta y menuda figura saltó del conducto y aterrizó sin ruido en el suave pavimento. La oscuridad del pasillo la amparó. _

_—__Kjjj… Aquí la princesa de las sombras. Infiltración lograda con éxito… Sin sorpresas —Una voz infantil susurró con sorna a su intercomunicador._

_—__«Limítate a decir que estás dentro, Yuffie__»__ —__se escuchó por el aparato._

_—__¡Le quitas toda la diversión, Cid!_

_—__«Yo no le veo ninguna» —espetó otra voz. El tono y la persona de la que provenía hicieron que la joven ninja descartara toda nueva broma._

_—__V-vale… perdona. _

_—__«Ve a abrirnos.»_

_La comunicación se cortó bruscamente. Yuffie suspiró, abrumada por la rudeza de su interlocutor y guardó el aparato. Normalmente no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, pero en esa ocasión, algo en su interior le decía que era mejor que no cabreara a Cloud hoy. Una especie de vocecilla, de tono muy débil, casi desconocida para Yuffie, que podría llamar conciencia. Esperó no tener que volver a oírla._

_Rápidamente se puso en marcha. El tiempo jugaba en su contra y, si había algo que espoleara a la ninja, era jugar contra alguien. Se parapetó tras una esquina desde la que tenía perfecta visión del par de somnolientos guardias encargados de la zona. Aprovechando el bostezo del que tenía más cerca, lanzó a ras del suelo una especie de canica grande. Al bajar la mirada, el centinela frunció el ceño, observando aquella bolita a sus pies… Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una pequeña explosión lo cubrió todo de humo. Unas cuantas toses, unos gritos ahogados y en cuestión de segundos, sendos guardias yacían derrumbados en el suelo. _

_Yuffie no perdió tiempo. Cruzó la sala hasta una pequeña y fea puerta de metal. Tal como dijo Cait Sith, no tenía más que un cerrojo; poco más hacía falta, teniendo dos guardias supuestamente vigilando. Si el resto del equipo había hecho también sus deberes, debían estar esperando ahí detrás, en un sucio pasillo de mantenimiento._

_—__Bien, veamos, ¿qué habrá tras la puerta número… uno? —Abrió con vanagloria._

_Una mano enfundada en un guante rojo emergió en primer lugar, tomando la suya para chocarla amistosamente._

_—__¡Buen trabajo, Yuffie! —saludó Tifa con entusiasmo._

_La ninja hizo una teatrera reverencia ante ella y sujetó la puerta para que pasaran el resto. Poco le duró la pose; en cuanto una rubia cabellera con una enorme espada a la espalda surgió por la puerta y mirando en derredor con cara de pocos amigos. Una vez fuera todos, hicieron un cerco esperando instrucciones. _

_—__No sabemos si se encuentra en las celdas o la han llevado a algún otro departamento, así que nos repartiremos —comenzó Cloud, con firme determinación, mientras todos le miraban atentos—. Red y Cid, id a las dependencias de SOLDADO; Tifa y Cait Sith al departamento científico, Barret y Vincent, registrad los sótanos; Yo subiré a las celdas. Yuffie, vienes conmigo._

_La ninja dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento. Para una vez que se infiltraba en la boca del lobo y tenía que hacerlo en compañía del amargado señor líder. Tampoco para Cloud representaba Yuffie la mejor compañía, pero tenía un motivo para llevarla consigo. Siendo la más pequeña de todos y con sus habilidades, era la única capaz de colarse por donde nadie más podía y decirle con exactitud si Aeris estaba en alguna de esas celdas._

_—__Andando._

_—__Cloud… —La mano de Vincent le agarró del hombro antes de que se diera la vuelta. Le miró seriamente a los ojos— ¿Eres consciente de que esto puede ser una invitación de Shinra? _

_Todos enmudecieron. A nadie le había pasado desapercibida esa idea, salvo, al parecer, a Cloud. Sus ojos de Mako se clavaron sobre los de Vincent, fulminándole como si acabara de decir la peor de las blasfemias._

_—__Muy consciente —masculló, apartando su mano—. Pero que lo sea o no, no hará que la abandone. ¿Él me ha invitado?... bien, pues yo he venido —sentenció abriendo los brazos._

_Vincent comprendió que no le haría razonar. Pero la expresión de los ojos del ex-SOLDADO no le daba buena espina. Se notaba a la legua que Cloud estaba al límite de sus nervios y, en ese estado, no actuaría con cabeza. Para Vincent estaba más que claro que todo aquello era una trampa; bastante poco les había costado entrar, a su parecer. Sólo esperaba no tener que lamentar nada._

_—__Hmf… y entonces, ¿por qué no te presentas en la puerta delantera con los brazos en alto? —farfulló Barret._

_—__Porque no puedo vigilar tu trasero para rescatarte también si te cogen —respondió mordaz, dirigiéndole una afilada mirada. Miró ahora a todos con severidad—. Venimos a sacarla a ella, no a dejar a alguien más aquí. Así que procurad que no os atrapen. No vamos a entrar en un bucle infinito de rescatarnos mutuamente, ¿entendido? —Se hizo el silencio. Tifa pareció debatirse consigo misma, a punto de decirle algo. Cloud lo notó y decidió que no quería escucharlo—. En marcha. Estad pendientes del comunicador. _

_Se dio la vuelta y marchó, dando por finalizada la conversación. Yuffie se apresuró a seguirle. Tifa bajó la mirada, atribulada, y al levantarla se encontró con la de Vincent, que leyó en sus ojos la misma preocupación que cruzaba por su mente. Algo no iba a salir bien._

_._

_Martes. 23:20 pm._

_Dependencias de SOLDADO._

_._

_—… __Y le dije: colega… Me parece bien que quieras dejar las cosas claras, y me gusta que seas la clase de hombre que dice lo que piensa a la cara, así que no te diré que eres un capullo por insultarme… _

_—__Hmhm…_

_–__¡Pero la próxima vez, no lo hagas en una nave a cinco mil pies de altura, gilipollas!_

_Una sonora carcajada acompañó el final de esa frase. Red temió que Cid acabara tragándose el cigarro de la risa. No sabía si es que no había pillado el chiste o que en realidad no tenía tanta gracia, pero él no se rio, aunque al piloto no pareció importarle. Cid tampoco esperaba gran cosa de lo que una conversación con Red XIII le podía aportar, pero necesitaba hablar y escuchar algo, aunque fuera su propia voz. Estaba tan tenso que el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dientes no sólo hacía rato que se había consumido, sino que estaba tan mordisqueado que había perdido toda forma. _

_—… __El caso es —continuó Cid— que el muy capullo acabó colgando de un cabo por el borde la nave, gritando como una niña… Creo que hasta se meó encima…_

_Red se detuvo de golpe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cid siguió hablando y limpiándose las lágrimas de la comisura de un ojo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cuadrúpedo no le seguía. Se volvió y le miró preocupado._

_—__Oye… Tranquilo, que el tío sigue vivo…_

_—__Shh —le acalló. Sus orejas se movían tratando de captar algo— ¿No has oído eso?_

_El piloto se puso serio, quitándose el cigarro de la boca y mirando en derredor._

_— __¿El qué? _

_Dos segundos después, un apabullante sonido de sirena invadió el pasillo, acompañado de una luz roja parpadeante proveniente de luces de emergencia de las paredes. Ambos se miraron con alarma; Cid llevó la mano velozmente al bolsillo y sacó el comunicador._

_— __¡¿Cloud!? —gritó al aparato, que no cesaba de emitir un sonido como de interferencia— Mierda… —Lo golpeó un par de veces, pero siguió sin dar señal. Red XIII le observaba inquieto— Este trasto no va…_

_._

_Martes. 23:20 pm._

_Sótanos._

_._

_Barret mantenía la espalda pegada a la pared, apuntando cautelosamente con su brazo derecho armado por el borde de la esquina. Emergió de su escondite veloz e hizo un rápido escáner visual del lugar, buscando algo a lo que disparar. Al comprobar la zona despejada, le hizo una señal a Vincent._

_—__Este sitio está más vacío que un bar a las nueve de la mañana —farfulló Barret. El pelinegro pasó por su lado sin mediar palabra, observando cada rincón de la sala. Barret chasqueó la lengua—… No sé… hay algo que me escama, algo que…_

_Un fuerte sonido interrumpió su voz. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, observando la luz roja que ahora lo teñía todo. _

_—__El comunicador —indicó Vincent._

_Barret se apresuró a sacarlo y gritó el nombre de Cloud varias veces, golpeándolo contra su brazo al ver que no reaccionaba. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la pared para ese fin, Vincent le detuvo a tiempo._

_—__Estarán lejos, prueba otra frecuencia._

_—__Sí… —El hombre lo hizo, buscando la de Tifa—… ¡Nada! No tenemos señal._

_Miró inquieto al pistolero y el mismo pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de ambos._

_—__Han cortado las comunicaciones…_

_._

_Martes. 23:20 pm._

_Departamento científico._

_._

_La luz de alarma y la sirena ensordecedora lo decían todo: sus temores se habían cumplido. Tifa miraba hacia el techo angustiada, con el comunicador en la mano, totalmente inservible. La pantalla permanecía en niebla y el ruido de interferencia no cesaba. No tenía manera de saber si Cloud estaba bien, si alguno se encontraba en apuros. _

_Cait Sith, con las manos en la cabeza, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Miró a la morena, notando de inmediato su inquietud. Algo tenían que hacer, no podían quedarse ahí._

_—__Será… Mejor que nos movamos. Vayamos al punto de encuentro, no podemos hacer otra cosa ahora. Confiemos en que ellos… también aparezcan —intentó. Pero Tifa parecía no escucharle. _

_Sus ojos recorrían el techo como si tratara de mirar a través de él y averiguar dónde estaban todos. Quién había provocado la alarma, si habían encontrado a Aeris… Dónde estaba Cloud._

_Su peor temor se había confirmado. Algo no había salido bien._

_._

_Martes. 23:21 pm._

_P__lanta de celdas._

_._

_—__¡Mierda! _

_Un sonido de disparo le sonó más cerca de lo que le gustaría. Resbaló al llegar a la esquina del pasillo, por culpa de aquel maldito y tan pulido suelo. Una mano firme agarró su brazo y tiró de ella para levantarla, empujándola pasillo adelante._

_—__¡No te pares! —gritó Cloud._

_Ambos corrían desesperadamente, cegados y ensordecidos por la señal de alerta de intruso que ellos mismos acababan de hacer saltar. Una horda de guardias les perseguían ahora, rifles en mano, bien cargados de algo que ninguno de los dos tenía interés en descubrir. Por lo menos una cosa les había quedado clara: Aeris no estaba en ninguna de las celdas. Yuffie había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar la última antes de que, de la nada, una decena de guardias aparecieran rodeándoles. _

_—__¡Hng! _

_Sin previo aviso, Cloud se derrumbó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Convencido de que había recibido un disparo en la pierna, se sorprendió al llevar la vista atrás y no encontrarse con un agujero de bala. Tenía algo clavado. La ninja, que corría unos metros por delante de él, se detuvo en seco derrapando por el pavimento al oírle caer y se volvió a mirarle en el momento en que Cloud se extraía de la pierna lo que parecía un dardo metálico. El ex-SOLDADO alzó la mirada hacia el final del pasillo. A unos veinte metros de ellos, un guardia le apuntaba con un rifle. Le vio apartar el cañón, satisfecho con el disparo. _

_—__Cloud…_

_La voz de Yuffie le devolvió su atención. Su rostro mostraba preocupación. Cloud estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía en ella esa expresión. _

_Tuvo que tomar entonces una rápida y difícil decisión. No sabía qué era lo que le habían inyectado ni cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacer efecto. Pero la pierna le dolía lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de seguir corriendo al mismo ritmo y Yuffie no podía cargar con él. Si le ayudaba, la retrasaría, y ahora mismo perder un segundo podía ser fatal. _

_—__Yuffie, corre —murmuró. Soltó el dardo y se dispuso a levantarse. _

_—__¿Qué…? —Ella le miró con estupor. Hizo amago de acercarse, pero él la detuvo._

_—__¡Vete! —La ninja se negaba a moverse. Sólo le miraba horrorizada. Cloud cambió su expresión a una más suplicante. No debía perder tiempo— Vamos… Corre. _

_Le miró unos segundos más y por fin pareció entenderlo. Él ya lo había dicho antes. No podían estar rescatándose mutuamente. Y ayudarle suponía que la cogieran también. Al retomar la huida, su cabeza fue lo último que se volvió, permaneciendo con su mirada sobre Cloud hasta el último segundo, como queriendo asegurarse de lo que le había dicho. Finalmente, desapareció como una ráfaga pasillo adelante. _

_Los guardias retomaron la carrera también al ver que uno se escapaba. No debían haber creído que ella le fuera a abandonar. Con las piernas separadas y las rodillas flexionadas para mantener el equilibrio, Cloud se plantó en medio del corredor para impedirles el paso, con la espada en ristre, dispuesto a defender la huida de Yuffie todo lo que aguantara. Al menos tendría unos minutos para pelear antes de que hiciera efecto la droga. _

_Un extraño vértigo le invadió; la espada pareció más pesada en sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza y enfocó a los guardias que se acercaban. Aquello iba a ponerse muy feo…_

_._

_Miércoles. 00:00._

_._

_Un pitido agudo y molesto le sacó de su sueño. Arrugó el rostro contrariado por ello. Poco a poco, como si le costara cruzar la línea que separaba el mundo onírico de la realidad, fue luchando por despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron cuatro círculos rojos parpadeando. Enfocó mejor y comprobó que estaba mirando un reloj digital ubicado en la pared. Marcaba las 00:00, las doce de la noche. _

_Totalmente aturdido, intentó levantarse. Le costó mucho más de lo que creía, pues no era capaz de encontrarse las manos. Rodó para colocarse de costado y se puso de rodillas con dificultad. Cuando levantó la cabeza, un potente mareo casi le hizo vomitar. Se sentía aletargado y muy cansado. Tiró de los hombros y fue en ese momento que descubrió dónde estaban sus manos: a su espalda, atadas una la otra. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar._

_De un salto se puso en pie, algo que, comprobó después, no debió haber hecho, pues el equilibrio le falló en una gran proporción y se fue a golpear contra una pared, quedando acuclillado en el suelo y contra ésta. El sonido del golpe debió alertar a alguien. Ya que en ese momento, frente a él, algo que había creído que era pared se deslizó a un lado. Entraron dos SOLDADOs con sendos rifes, que se colocaron flanqueando la entrada. Una intensa luz penetró por la puerta a aquella sala en penumbra y una figura que no lograba ver bien se colocó en la contraluz. Cloud aguzó su mirada tratando de discernir quién era._

_Los pasos del desconocido retumbaron por la pequeña habitación mientras se adentraba con calma. Y cuando los ojos de Cloud se acostumbraron a la nueva luz, pudo distinguir un traje blanco impoluto, unas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una corta cabellera rubia…_

_Los ojos de Cloud fulminaron al recién llegado cuando logró reconocerle. Éste al percibirlo, le dedicó una ladina sonrisa._

_—… __Rufus Shinra._

.

Fin del primer capítulo

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el primer cap!

Siento si os ha parecido muy largo... Si es así lamento comunicar que el resto de capítulos seguirán en esta línea xD No he podido concebirlos más cortos para lo que necesitaba relatar en cada uno.

Bueno, ya tenemos unas cuantas incógnitas abiertas. ¿Cómo ha llegado Cloud a donde está? ¿Cuál es el motivo de ese odio tan terrible hacia Rufus y qué pasó _hace cinco días_? Si queréis saberlo todo, no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo. La cosa se irá revelando poco a poco.

Mi infinito agradecimiento por haberos atrevido a leer esta cosa hasta el final (o lo asumo, si estáis viendo esto...). Por favor, se ruegan opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas, recetas de cocina y cualquier cosa que os apetezca poner en un review. Necesito vuestra opinión para continuar publicando.

Un besote a todos, ¡nos leemos!


	2. A la voluntad del Rey

Buenas, queridos lectores~ Como parece que mi intento de fanfic ha logrado atraer más de una mirada (cosa que supera con creces el record que esperaba), voy a continuar con este experimento salido de la demente cabeza de mi musa.

Es jueves, día de actualización ^^ Aquí viene el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis y nos leemos abajo~

* * *

La pluma rascando sobre el papel era el único sonido que rompía el frío silencio del despacho. Pasaban de las ocho de la tarde y una intensa luz anaranjada se colaba por las paredes acristaladas de la última planta del Edificio Shinra, su particular cúpula, sobre la que el presidente dominaba todo. Era una hora extraña para que siguiera ahí metido trabajando. No tenía necesidad de dejar firmados todos aquellos documentos para ese día, no era algo que corriera prisa. Simplemente, rehuía el momento de salir de ahí.

Dejó la pluma soltando un suspiro y se recostó en su silla, enfocando sus ojos hacia el techo. Su seria mirada decía que algo le atribulaba. Tras el suceso de la pistola la noche anterior, había dejado a Cloud sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo, considerando que, una vez más, había demostrado su supremacía sobre él. Pero horas más tarde, cuando se encontraba solo en otra habitación, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se replanteó hasta qué punto aquello le satisfacía. No se había acostado con él en aquellos últimos cinco días, respetando su luto de algún modo, esperando cierta mejora en el comportamiento de Cloud pasado ese tiempo. Tan sólo reclamándole para que durmiera con él en su cama, pues le gustaba tenerle cerca, tocarle y sentir su olor. No haber logrado nada, tras lo que consideraba por su parte un trato ejemplar, le sacaba de sus casillas.

Pero, ¿por qué le importaba? Lo había descubierto esa misma noche en solitario. Ya no le bastaba con forzarle. Lo que había sido un exquisito placer al principio, ahora no le llenaba. Quería que fuera distinto, no tener que atarle, que someterle y bregar con su obstinación cada vez que quería acostarse con él, o arriesgarse a perder la lengua cuando intentaba besarle. Sino que se entregara. Que cooperara… En definitiva, que le deseara del mismo modo que Rufus le deseaba a él.

De un manotazo tiró una torre de papeles amontonados en su mesa, soltando un gruñido hastiado. Se levantó bruscamente y le dio la espalda al escritorio, acercándose a la ventana. El sol poniente atravesaba el despacho a punto de desaparecer tras el horizonte de Midgar; su luz anaranjada tiñó los ojos azules como el hielo de Rufus. Ahí abajo, todo era suyo. Cada rincón, cada calle, cada persona… Todos menos uno, el único que le importaba. ¿Cómo obligarle y ganárselo a la vez? ¿Cómo podía lograr que hiciera lo que él quisiera y al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera por voluntad? No tener esa respuesta le revolvía por dentro con un ardor furibundo. Cloud y su maldita terquedad…

Sus ojos pasearon por el despacho y se detuvieron en un rincón concreto, ocupado por un juego de sillones y un sofá blancos. Sobre la mesa de café que completaba el conjunto había un lujoso ajedrez tallado en ébano y marfil. Lo tenía ahí porque a menudo le ayudaba a pensar; la agudeza mental que despertaba aquel juego solía resultarle útil cuando se sentía atascado. Y esta vez, no fue una excepción. Su rostro cambió de expresión, iluminado por una luz distinta. Algo acababa de golpear en su mente. _Obligarle a que hiciera algo por propia voluntad… _

Se giró de nuevo a su mesa y presionó el interfono.

—Traed a Strife a mi despacho.

—«_Sí, señor presidente_.»

Soltó el botón y se acercó a aquella mesita, paseando los dedos entre las pulidas piezas hasta detenerlos sobre el Rey de negras. Lo tomó con delicadeza alzándolo ante sus ojos. Una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su cara. No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Si salía como tenía pensado, cosa de la que albergaba pocas dudas, le llevaría por fin a la casilla que quería de su particular juego de ajedrez. Sería tan distinto a aquella primera vez hacía ya dos semanas…

—_Jaque_, Cloud —musitó a la figura.

* * *

_Hace dos semanas._

_Miércoles. 00:05._

_._

_Cloud se puso en pie y encaró al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación. El corazón le golpeaba con insistencia en el pecho y una sensación de inquietud le invadía sin poderlo evitar. Pues se sabía en un serio aprieto. Además de todo, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y el cuerpo no le respondía con normalidad, algo de lo que Shinra pareció percatarse. _

_—__Tranquilo, el mareo se te pasará en un par de minutos —musitó con sosiego mientras avanzaba hacia él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._

_—__¿Qué era eso? —gruñó Cloud mirándole con rabia contenida._

_—__Un sedante. Muy potente, dada tu condición; no es fácil dormir a un SOLDADO. Incluso a uno que ha dejado de serlo —añadió mirándole con sorna. Al ver su expresión, alzó las manos y enarcó las cejas interrogante— ¿Preferirías haberte llevado un disparo? Te lo llevarás ahora, si haces algo estúpido._

_Le señaló a los guardias que flanqueaban la puerta tras él. Cloud, sin embargo, no dejó de vigilar al presidente, pues Shinra había comenzado a pasear por la oscura sala, cercándole de una manera que le estaba poniendo de los nervios._

_—__Cloud Strife… —susurró, evaluándole con la mirada— Hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía tu nombre y ahora no te me vas de la cabeza… _

_—__¿Dónde está? —interrumpió Cloud con brusquedad._

_—__¿Quién?_

_—__Aeris, capullo… ¿Dónde la tienes?_

_—__¿Por qué? ¿Os ha costado mucho buscarla? —inquirió mirándole con burla. Cloud gruñó ante su provocación._

_—__¡Déjame verla! _

_—__Creo que antes que a ella, te interesará más ver otra cosa… _

_Shinra se dirigió a una de las oscuras paredes. En la penumbra, Cloud pudo discernir un cuadro de mandos. Le resultó extraño y ello le hizo descartar que se hallara en alguna especie de celda. Rufus presionó un botón del panel. Acto seguido, justo encima, surgieron cuatro pantallas. Cloud abrió los ojos y la boca con estupor al ver lo que mostraban._

_—__Como verás —La voz de Shinra le llegó lejana mientras observaba los monitores—, vuestra excursioncita por mi edificio os ha salido un poco cara._

_Las pantallas mostraban cuatro celdas. Y en ellas… Vincent, Barret, Cait Sith, Tifa, Cid, Red XIII… e incluso Yuffie, sola en la última. Aunque la imagen era pequeña, Cloud pudo discernir cómo alguno de ellos lucía magulladuras. _

_—__¿De verdad creísteis que no os esperábamos?_

_Cloud rehusó mirarle. Su cabeza era un atropello de pensamientos. Ni uno… ni uno solo había logrado salir. Ni siquiera Yuffie, a pesar de dejarle atrás. Las palabras de Vincent y las que no llegó a decir Tifa, su mirada, todo volvía ahora a su mente, junto a la pregunta de Shinra. Todo lo que le había indicado que aquello no acabaría bien. Claro que era una trampa… Él lo supo también, pero se convenció de que podrían hacerlo. Él había tenido la culpa al querer precipitarse, al no esperar y trazar un plan mejor. Tan sólo pensaba en Aeris, en sacarla de allí lo antes posible… Y ahora, había condenado a todos. Prisioneros… _

_Shinra apagó las pantallas, recuperando su atención. _

_—__Lástima, Cloud. Has jugado y has perdido —Mientras hablaba se fue dirigiendo a la pared contraria, sin dejar de mirar al ex-SOLDADO—. Pero que no se diga que no soy un caballero, aquí está tu premio de consolación… _

_Su mano tocó otro panel de botones y, ante la sorpresa de Cloud, la pared de pronto se volvió transparente. Al otro lado de un grueso cristal, se veía una habitación más pequeña, sin un solo mueble. Y sentada en el suelo, con un vestido rosa, la cabeza gacha, el pelo castaño recogido en una larga trenza, estaba…_

_—__¡AERIS!_

_Cloud se lanzó al cristal. Su grito provocó que ella levantara la cabeza y, al verle, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos. Se levantó corriendo y fue hasta él, colocando sus manos en la superficie transparente._

_—__¡¿Cloud?! —Su voz le llegó muy amortiguada, casi no la oía._

_–__¡Aeris! _

_—__¡Estoy bien, tranquilo, estoy bien! —se apresuró a decir ella, con sus manos abiertas sobre el cristal a la altura de la cara de Cloud, como si tratara de tocarle. Él maldijo tener las suyas esposadas a la espalda. _

_—__Aeris… lo siento… Joder, lo siento…_

_—__Tranquilo, Cloud… Estoy bien… _

_Ambos se hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. No importaba, pues el cristal era tan grueso que casi no entendían lo que se decían. Pero podían verse. Y a Cloud no le pasó desapercibida la afligida expresión en el rostro de ella al verle allí. Incluso Aeris se habría percatado de que ella no era más que un cebo para atraerle… En el que había picado de lleno._

_La luz se apagó de repente y Aeris desapareció. Delante de Cloud, volvía a haber una gruesa pared negra._

_—__No… —La miró de arriba abajo con ansiedad— ¡Aeris! —Ya no podía verla ni oírla. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda y descubrió a Shinra a su lado, con el dedo sobre el panel, sonriéndole mezquino. La cara de Cloud se tornó pura ira y se lanzó contra él— ¡Hijo de puta! _

_Algo extrañó le sucedió entonces. Antes de haber dado un par de zancadas, con las que habría alcanzado a embestir a Shinra, el espacio a su alrededor pareció volverse denso y su cuerpo torpe y pesado. La vista se le nubló, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y la imagen de Rufus Shinra bailó ante sus ojos. En un intento por mantener el equilibrio, trastabilló, sus piernas no respondieron bien y acabó en el suelo. Fue como si de repente, una fuerte resaca le hiciera efecto de golpe. Lo atribuyó al sedante, aunque la sensación no era exactamente la misma. _

_—__¿Qué…? —De rodillas, trató de ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero su intento sólo le valió el acabar tumbado. _

_No veía nada, le faltaba el aire y un extraño ardor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Cuando logró enfocar de nuevo, sus ojos hallaron en su trayecto la mano izquierda de Rufus, en la que distinguió una especie de mando muy pequeño, como un bolígrafo. Con el pulgar, mantenía arriba un interruptor. Desde el suelo, Cloud buscó con la mirada la de Shinra, confuso._

_—__Te acabo de ahorrar un disparo —sonrió el presidente complacido, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Los guardias encañonaban con sus rifles a Cloud—. En realidad, dale las gracias a Hojo. Él ha sido el artífice de esto. _

_Levantó la mano mostrándole el mando. Cruzó las manos a la espalda y empezó a pasearse cerca de él, observándole con regodeo mientras Cloud seguía intentando levantarse en vano. _

_ —__Verás, los SOLDADOs sois un arma de doble filo. No desmerezco el proyecto de Hojo, reconozco que nunca se le había ocurrido algo tan útil como imbuir Mako a seres humanos. Pero lo malo es que, crear monstruos, conlleva que sean muy difíciles de controlar si dejan de estar de tu lado. Es el precio por tener superSOLDADOs. Que se hacen demasiado invencibles. _

_Cloud seguía sin comprender nada, tumbado en el suelo, mirándole entre jadeos e incapaz de moverse apenas. Tenía ganas de vomitar, era como si tuviera fiebre. Una fiebre muy alta…_

_—…__Por eso, se nos ocurrió una cosa llamada «esposas anti-SOLDADO». Una aleación de metal muy resistente junto con una pequeña carga de Mako regulable con esto —Levantó el diminuto mando—, que hacen que toda esa fuerza y esa resistencia descomunal se dobleguen. Tengo entendido que a los SOLDADOs nos les sienta muy bien exponerse a fuentes muy intensas de Mako, y a ti especialmente… —Le miró ladino— dado que tus niveles son muy altos. _

_Con dificultad, Cloud trató de mirar por encima de su hombro. Todo lo que pudo ver, fue un intenso resplandor verdoso que provenía de su espalda, donde las gruesas esposas presionaban sus muñecas. Ahora sí supo reconocer aquella sensación tan desagradable. Era igual que sufrir una sobredosis de Mako. _

_—__Creo que con esto, ya no me hacen falta guardaespaldas._

_Rufus le dio la espalda y despachó a los escoltas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la oscuridad de la habitación se hizo de nuevo mayor. Cloud seguía tendido en el suelo. Los pasos de Shinra se escuchaban más fuertes desde ahí; le notó quedarse justo encima suyo. Una mano tiró de él y le ayudó a levantarse, estampándole luego contra una pared. Cloud emitió un quejido al quedarse sin aire por el golpe. _

_—__Cloud… —La voz del presidente Shinra sonó diferente esta vez. Estaba tan cerca suyo que le echó el aliento en la cara al hablar— No te me vas de la cabeza… —repitió._

_Si no fuera por sus manos y por la pared, Cloud no sería capaz de tenerse en pie. Ni siquiera podía enfocar la cara de Rufus, todo le daba vueltas…_

_—__Desde nuestro primer encentro —continuó, susurrándole con una voz baja, arrastrando las palabras—, cuando me diste a probar toda tu fuerza… Me estuve preguntando con qué más podrías sorprenderme. Me _impresionaste_ —subrayó aquella última palabra. _

_Tomándole del cuello del jersey con sendas manos, le sujetó más fuerte contra la pared. Cloud se quejó levemente. Aquella cercanía empezaba a agobiarle y sentía que le faltaba más el aire que antes. Se estaba mareando._

_—__Y algo dentro de mí me pedía… Volver a verte —El tono de su voz empezó a darle mala espina. Se había vuelto más ronca y su boca se acercaba innecesariamente al cuello de Cloud mientras hablaba. Una de sus manos dejó de sujetarle para apartar con suavidad un mechón de pelo rubio que le impedía el acceso—. Ahora por fin… te tengo aquí. Y ha sido tan fácil…_

_Cloud se revolvió con un escalofrío al sentir la boca de Rufus Shinra atrapando la piel de su cuello. En respuesta, el presidente juntó su cuerpo al de él y le aprisionó entre éste y la pared, sujetándole con firmeza. En un desesperado intento por zafarse, Cloud se impulsó con la pared para empujarle, logrando finalmente alejarle de sí de un empellón. _

_—__¿Qué… coño haces? —espetó mirándole con asco. _

_Shinra no pareció muy contrariado por su empujón. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Cloud, se recorrió lentamente los labios con el pulgar y lo besó después, como queriendo recoger así el sabor de su cuello. Aquella provocación hizo que la sangre de Cloud hirviera, asqueado. _

_—__Parece que aún te sobran fuerzas, pese a todo —musitó Rufus, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Eres un hueso duro de roer… _

_Cloud miró con temor el mando, de nuevo entre los blancos dedos de Shinra. Se pegó a la pared, buscando instintivamente una huida que no halló. Los ojos del contrario le clavaron una afilada mirada, acompañados de una sonrisa poderosa._

_—… __Pero no para mí —Elevó más el interruptor._

_Automáticamente, Cloud sintió un ardor terrible invadir todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos como platos y se le separaron las mandíbulas como a punto de gritar, pero no salió de su boca más que un quejido ahogado. Incapaces de aguantar su peso, las piernas se le doblaron y cayó de rodillas frente al presidente, casi tocando el suelo con la frente. Era como si una corriente eléctrica increíblemente fuerte le atravesara, usando sus venas de canales para invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo, robándole el control total del mismo e impidiéndole moverse o pensar. Tenía la sensación de que la sangre le era fuego. Y no cesaba._

_Una mano se cerró con rudeza en torno a su garganta y le obligó a levantar la cabeza, encontrándose el rostro de Shinra casi pegado al suyo. _

_—__Eres mío, Cloud —siseó sobre su boca—. A partir de este momento, eres todo mío… _

_Cayó sobre él con un beso furioso, dominante y ansioso. Cloud apenas pudo resistirse. La mano contraria casi le estrangulaba al sujetarle con tal brusquedad, sentía una palpitación tan fuerte en la cabeza que no podía ni moverse y en lo menos que podía pensar era en quitarse la boca de Rufus Shinra de encima. La lengua contraria recorrió su cavidad libremente, proclamándose dueña de la misma al no encontrar apenas resistencia. Y cuando se cansó, liberó sus labios con un jadeo satisfecho, lamiéndolos antes de apartarse._

_Le soltó empujándole hacia atrás, dejando que se derrumbara como un fardo sobre el suelo. Cloud quedó tendido bocarriba jadeando mientras el presidente, de pie sobre él, se deshacía con parsimoniosa lentitud de su chaqueta, aventándola lejos. Sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de su trofeo, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, suspirando con excitación mientras se llenaba los ojos de esa imagen que ni en sus mejores fantasías habría alcanzado a imaginar. Cloud Strife, el indomable ex-SOLDADO líder de AVALANCHA, doblegado como un títere ante él. _

_—__Os lo dije —Despacio, con todo el tiempo del mundo, se arrodilló en el suelo, sobre él. Cloud jadeaba, con la mirada perdida. Las manos de Rufus recorrieron su cuerpo con deleite y su boca se acercó al mentón del joven—. Nadie se opone a mí. Yo _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero. _

_Al sentir su aliento arañarle los labios, Cloud apartó instintivamente la cara, ladeando la cabeza para evitarle. Privado de su boca, Rufus atacó su cuello sin importunarse. Mordió su piel, succionó sobre ella y la lamió después, dejándosela tirante y enrojecida, entreteniéndose con cada acción al ritmo que le apetecía. Cloud apretó las mandíbulas, bufando con repulsa y estiró el cuello, retorciéndose en el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pues cada movimiento le suponía una tortura. Rufus usó su propio cuerpo para contener su obstinación, aplastándole contra el suelo. Cloud se quejó cuando sintió cómo las esposas se le clavaban en la espalda._

_—__Aagh… Aparta… No me toques —gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo crecer su angustia al verse incapaz de quitárselo de encima— ¡Agh! _

_Un tirón de pelo le hizo proferir un quejido. Shinra, completamente tumbado sobre él, atrajo su mirada de un jalón. Sus ojos entrecerrados le contemplaron con altiva calma, pero sin sonreír esta vez. Su expresión ya denotaba suficiente jactancia. _

_—__¿Ves esto? —Tiró más de su cabello. Cloud apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Shinra se inclinó más sobre él— ¿Ves lo que hago contigo? Esto es lo que me hace a mí estar por encima. Da igual lo que te resistas, lo que intentes impedírmelo; no podrás vencerme. Has perdido, Cloud —siseó aplastante. Le agarró más fuerte y se acercó a su oído, susurrando sobre éste—. Te lo advertí desde el principio. El Mundo es mío. Tarde o temprano, tú también lo serías. _

_Lamió su oreja, sujetándole bien fuerte del pelo para evitar que se revolviera. Un intenso escalofrío hizo que a Cloud se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Jadeaba copiosamente; su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, tanto por el efecto del Mako como por el agravante del peso extra de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se quejó e intentó luchar para escapar de esa lengua que recorría su oreja y la mordía después. _

_—__¡Hmmmff! Nghh… ¡Nnngh!… Aah… _

_Abrió los ojos y miró de soslayo la habitación, buscando entre las nieblas de su débil estado algo que pudiera ayudarle a escapar. En medio de la desesperación, sacudió todo su cuerpo con furia, sin que ello le supusiera a Shinra un problema para contenerle. Gritó de frustración._

_Con cada gota de su fuerza que perdía, Rufus parecía crecerse. Cloud le oía emitir una leve risa sobre su oído cada vez que le veía debatirse, burlándose de su debilidad. La cada vez más desesperada voz del ex-SOLDADO no hacía sino alimentar el hambre que Shinra tenía de él. Un escalofrío le sacudía por entero cada vez que tenía que hacer fuerza contra la resistencia de Cloud. Eso era lo que más le impresionaba. Que a pesar de la consunción a la que las esposas estarían sometiéndole, todavía conservara fuerzas para enseñarle los dientes. _

_Rufus jugueteó con todo lo que tenía a su alcance: su cuello, su mandíbula, su boca… Y cuando la tela empezó a impedirle encontrar más piel, comenzó a abrirse camino. Con su mano libre desató el cinto de Cloud, apartándolo para colarse bajo el jersey y recorrer con la palma abierta todo su torso bajo la tela. Le subió la prenda hasta el pecho y dejó al descubierto su blanca piel, atacándola al instante con la boca, voraz. Le mordía, le chupaba, le recorría con la lengua, explorando cada rincón que se le hacía apetecible, saboreando aquella presa con suma delicia y, al mismo tiempo, con ansiedad. Sus jadeos iban subiendo de tono conforme le desnudaba._

_Cloud no se había sentido más humillado en su vida. _

_Su abatimiento iba creciendo al verse totalmente inútil. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente. Y el saberse en manos de Shinra, expuesto a lo que él quisiera, y sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo… le hacía desear caerse muerto en ese mismo instante sólo para no tener que seguir con esa humillación y lo que viniera después. Lástima que aquello no ocurriera. _

_Cuando sintió la mano del presidente tantear el cierre de su pantalón, empezó a entrar en pánico. Y las pocas energías que le quedaban las empleó en debatirse como un animal acorralado, pataleando hasta obligar a Shinra a sujetarle las piernas para no llevarse una coz. _

_—__Quietecito —musitó Rufus mirándole con severidad. Cloud le respondió escupiéndole a la cara._

_Por primera vez, pudo ver en el rostro de Shinra contrariedad. Cerró los ojos al recibir el esputo y su expresión se tornó sulfurada. Al volver a mirarle, mostraba cólera. Agarrándole con fuerza, le dio violentamente la vuelta, estampándole la cara contra el suelo. No volvió a soltarle la cabeza. Ubicándose estratégicamente entre sus piernas y bien pegado a su pelvis, le impidió que volviera a patalear. Se las apañó entonces con una mano para desabrocharle los pantalones, entre los forcejeos de Cloud. Lo que más le costó fue bajárselos, junto a la ropa interior; tuvo que hacerlo a tirones y sujetándole con una rodilla para poder bajar sendas prendas hasta sus corvas. Para entonces, incluso Shinra jadeaba del esfuerzo. Pero vio desaparecer su enfado cuando logró tener frente a sí la imagen que deseaba._

_—__Buen chico, Cloud… —se burló mientras se recolocaba tras él. Con las rodillas separó aún más sus piernas antes de sentarse sobre ellas, inmovilizándole por completo. _

_—__Ngh… —Con la cara contra el suelo, Cloud no podía hacer otra cosa que quejarse. Rufus le contenía con todo su peso en dos puntos clave: su cabeza y sus piernas. Ya no tenía escapatoria._

_Shinra esperó unos segundos para ver si su inmovilización era firme, poniéndole a prueba por medio de acariciar con la mano abierta sus glúteos. Cloud bufó histérico, pero apenas un muy leve temblor sacudió a su captor, sentado sobre él. Éste sonrió pleno de excitación y se arrimó a su trasero, rozando la entrepierna contra sus nalgas, asegurándose así que tenía una buena postura. Cloud jadeó de puro nervio._

_—__Hijo de puta… —balbuceó con dificultad, al tener la mejilla aplastada contra el pavimento._

_—__Calma, fiera —La ronca y excitada voz de Shinra le sonó terrorífica. Tanto, como el sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón al desabrocharse—. Pórtate bien… _

_Rufus jadeó al liberar su miembro de la presión de la ropa. Gimió de placer al rozar su erección contra las nalgas de Cloud, moviendo la pelvis con un lento vaivén, acariciándose con su suave y blanca piel. Realmente no podía esperar… _

_Cloud se revolvía con una débil furia al sentir aquel roce, lo que hizo que Shinra sujetara su cabeza con más firmeza. El ex-SOLDADO respiraba con histeria, cada vez más consciente de lo inevitable. Sentía la mano de Rufus masturbándose a su espalda, terminando de preparar su miembro, del cual Cloud podía notar su dureza. Tensó todos los músculos, buscando ponérselo difícil… Aunque en el fondo sabía que sería fútil. _

_El corazón de Cloud se saltó un latido cuando la cabeza del miembro de Rufus presionó contra su entrada. El pánico se apoderó de él y buscó revolverse con todas sus fuerzas, jadeado con histerismo. Aquella sobreexcitación pareció hacer reaccionar el Mako que revolvía sus entrañas y aumentó el efecto sobre su cuerpo. Cualquier fuerza que Cloud tratara de sacar, esas condenadas esposas se la absorbían hasta dejarle seco. Una debilidad brutal le golpeó con tal contundencia que dejó de respirar y hasta de ver por unos instantes, al borde del desmayo. _

_Sólo una cosa le hizo volver en sí. La violenta penetración de Shinra en su interior._

_El dolor que le invadió fue tan intenso que bastó para despejarle. Ya no sintió el efecto de las esposas, ni ese ardor del Mako fluyendo por su cuerpo. El miembro erecto de Rufus abriéndose paso a la fuerza por su estrecha cavidad le hizo romperse de dolor, sintiendo que le desgarraba por dentro tan violentamente que creyó que le partiría. Un nudo asfixiante comprimió su garganta hasta que se liberó en forma de grito, sin poderlo contener._

_—__¡AAAAGH! _

_—__Aaaahh… —Un gemido de intenso placer escapó por su parte de la boca de Shinra. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudido por una corriente de placer que le estremeció entero. Era mejor de lo que había esperado, mucho mejor— Aaah, Cloud… Eres increíble… _

_La forma en que las paredes del ex-SOLDADO presionaban su miembro era demencial, tan fuerte y tan caliente que sentía que no tardarían en llevarle al éxtasis. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, clavado en su interior arañando aquel fantástico primer contacto. Sus dedos se cerraron como una garra en el pelo de Cloud, temblándole el brazo entero. Entre jadeos de placer, bajó de nuevo la cabeza y observó la espalda semidesnuda de Cloud que se extendía bajo él. También temblaba. Se gravó en la mente aquella imagen de sus cuerpos unidos, para disfrutarla en su memoria las veces que quisiera._

_Aferró con su mano libre uno de los glúteos de Cloud, separándolos, y comenzó muy lentamente a retirarse. Las paredes de Cloud se contraían de tal forma que parecían no querer dejarle ir. Un grito intermitente de dolor escapaba de la boca del ex-SOLDADO conforme Rufus echaba atrás sus caderas. Cuando su voz alcanzó un nivel demasiado alto, Shinra soltó su cabeza, echándose sobre él para poder cubrirle la boca con la mano. _

_—__Sshh… no grites tanto. No creo que quieras que ella te oiga. _

_Susurrando en su oído, le obligó a mirar hacia la pared. A aquel falso muro tras el cual Aeris se hallaba encerrada. Sin ver nada, sin enterarse de nada… Sólo por sus gritos. De inmediato, Cloud se tragó las ganas de gritar, aguantando el dolor con la poca voluntad que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió un leve sollozo contra la mano de Shinra que a éste no le pasó desapercibido. Una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en sus labios._

_—__Así me gusta —Le soltó despacio, comprobando que Cloud se limitaba a mantener apretados los ojos y las mandíbulas, temblando por entero del dolor y del esfuerzo. Shinra apoyó su mano en la espalda de Cloud, irguiéndose de nuevo— Aaaahh…_

_Volvió a penetrarle. Una y otra y otra vez. Dueño por completo del cuerpo de Cloud. El joven ex-SOLDADO se redujo a una inmóvil marioneta, tendido en el suelo roto de dolor y de humillación, cada vez más extenuado por el efecto de todo lo que le atacaba. Mantuvo la boca cerrada durante todo su envite, dejando escapar apenas un par de quejidos, que acallaba de inmediato, cuando las embestidas de Rufus se hacían más violentas y profundas. Y aguantó estoicamente en el instante en que ese vaivén se volvió frenético, acompañado por los jadeos cada vez más urgentes de Shinra, que pasó a agarrarle de la nuca y de la cadera, clavándole los dedos. Hasta que, con una fuerte embestida, se derramó en su interior. _

_—__Aaaaaahh… Uf… —El presidente se pasó una mano por el flequillo empapado de sudor, echándoselo atrás y cerrando los ojos de puro gozo. _

_Bajó la mirada entre jadeos y sonriendo con placer, para observar al bravo ex-SOLDADO. Inmóvil. El pelo rubio le cubría los ojos, impidiéndole saber si los tenía abiertos o cerrados. _

_Rufus Shinra se inclinó un momento sobre él para atrapar su cuello con los labios en un breve beso, antes de separarse. Aquella tremenda descarga de placer le había dejado agotado; se movía lento y sentía que los potentes latidos del corazón le robaban el aire de los pulmones. De rodillas tras Cloud, se tomó su tiempo para volver a abrocharse los pantalones. Se levantó al fin, buscando su chaqueta, y terminó de arreglarse el resto de la ropa, plenamente satisfecho. Luego se dirigió a la puerta._

_—__Un placer, Cloud —jadeó en un susurro mientras abría. Salió sin dirigirle una mirada más, atendiendo a los dos guardias que esperaban fuera— Recoged esto…_

_A solas en la oscura habitación, Cloud se mantenía en vilo entre el tenue velo que separaba la consciencia del desfallecimiento. Su cabeza quedaba ladeada hacia la falsa pared. Sus ojos, recorridos por dos surcos de lágrimas, miraban la negrura entre el flequillo empapado. Tras la cual sabía que estaba ella. Protegida… _

_… __De haber presenciado aquello._

* * *

.

El reconocible sonido sordo de la puerta le anunció que alguien acababa de hacer acto de presencia en su despacho. Rufus no se dignó a girarse en su silla para reconocer al invitado al que acababa de hacer llamar. Cómodamente recostado, observaba la puesta de sol, de la cual ya sólo quedaban unos tenues rayos huérfanos, con las manos juntas tocándose las yemas de los dedos, pensativo. Terminando de dar forma a la idea que bailaba en su cabeza desde hacía unos minutos.

—¿Qué quieres?

La voz hastiada de Cloud llegó ronca a sus oídos. Considerando no alargar su corta paciencia, se dignó a levantarse. Lenta y elegantemente, dejó la silla, rodeó el escritorio, deslizando por su pulida superficie una mano mientras observaba a Cloud de arriba abajo. Éste le devolvía una mirada fría y de aspecto extenuado.

Rufus se colocó de espaldas a su mesa y apoyó en ella las dos manos y las lumbares, observándole desde ahí. Cansado del cruce de miradas, Cloud resopló y apartó la suya. Recayó en los papeles desperdigados por el suelo y no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Parecía que no era él el único con un mal día.

—¿Me has mandado llamar sólo para mirarme? Ya me tienes muy visto —gruñó con apatía, irritado por su silencio.

—No —Los ojos claros del presidente se mostraban sagaces.

Cloud le miró de refilón, desconfiado. Pero volvió por completo sus ojos hacia él cuando éste pronunció su siguiente aseveración:

—… Para concederte un deseo.

.

Fin del segundo capítulo

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno... Primer lemon. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un tanto desagradable, tal vez... Al menos lo ha sido para el pobre Cloud. No os preocupéis, que este es sólo el primero de muchos y no todos seguirán en esta linea, _if you know what I mean_ ¬¬3

Bien, ya sabemos un par de cosillas más: Cloud y compañía fueron secuestrados tras intentar rescatar a Aeris. Pero... ¿qué ha sido del resto? ¿Y en qué situación está Cloud en el presente? Todavía no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó _hace cinco días_, pero paciencia, que todo se irá desvelando de la forma oportuna.

Si aún os pica la curiosidad y queréis saber qué será ese "deseo" que le concederá Rufus a Cloud, os espero en el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias por leer, espero vuestras opiniones, un beso a todos ^3^


	3. El Deseo

Hola holita, personitas~ Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana, yo personalmente la he pasado congelada de frío... Si también es vuestro caso, agenciaros una manta, un chocolate calentito y aquí os dejo el capítulo número tres de esta extraña historia.

**Este cap parte directamente desde la escena con que acabó el anterior**. Por si no recordáis qué estaba pasando, os recomiendo echarle un vistazo primero ;)

Nos leemos abajo~

* * *

—¿Qué?

Cloud miraba a Shinra con el ceño fruncido y un claro recelo ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Los intensos ojos del ex-SOLDADO se clavaron sobre el presidente con aversión, antes de apartar la mirada con desprecio. Ya estaba harto de él y de sus artimañas, no pensaba seguirle el juego.

—Vete a la mierda…

—Hablo en serio —insistió Rufus con voz pausada.

Se separó del escritorio y comenzó a pasear por el despacho, acortando a pasos lentos la distancia que los separaba. Cloud apenas se había movido de la puerta, gesto que reflejaba su rechazo a estar cerca de él. Le miró de refilón mientras se le aproximaba.

—He estado pensando en nuestra conversación de anoche —musitó Shinra, recibiendo de Cloud un bufido despectivo. Él no recordaba ninguna «conversación»— y es verdad que no he sido muy amable contigo. Te he exigido y he tomado cuanto he querido sin tener en cuenta tus deseos, siendo yo el único beneficiado. Y no me parece bien. En especial, respecto a últimamente, que tan bien te has estado portando —Le alcanzó, dejando menos de un metro entre ellos. Le miró a la cara sonriendo sutilmente. Cloud no le devolvió la mirada—. Así que, repito: ¿qué deseas? Pídeme lo que quieras. Salvo, ya sabes, mi cabeza separada de mi cuerpo o cosas así; creo que anoche ya dejé clara mi postura respecto a eso.

Alargó distraídamente una mano para acariciar uno de sus mechones rubios. Cloud apartó la cabeza, impidiéndoselo. Sus ojos seguían clavados en algún punto de la pared, lejos de Shinra.

¿Y este cambio de moral a qué se debía?, pensó. Nada de lo que Rufus Shinra soltara por la boca podía ser bueno. Incluso era peor cuando parecía venir con clementes intenciones, pues siempre guardaba un traicionero as en la manga. Le encantaba jugar a eso; Cloud ya no tenía muy comprobado.

—No puedes darme nada que quiera —masculló fríamente, negándole la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió ladeando la cabeza, buscando incansable sus ojos. Recibió un fugaz vistazo por su parte, una mirada tan fría que parecía un mordisco— ¿Nada?

Cloud se dignó a mirarle al fin. Los ojos azules de ambos, tan diferentes, cruzaron una muda conversación. El ex-SOLDADO leyó en los contrarios lo que ese «nada» significaba. Rufus sonrió al percatarse. Ahora empezaban a hablar el mismo idioma.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —siseó Cloud. Era algo que repetidas veces se lo había escuchado gritar.

—Prefiero oírtelo decir.

Los ojos azul Mako refulgieron con furia con el mismo brillo que manaba de las esposas que lucía en cada muñeca. Hacía tiempo que Shinra se las dejaba desunidas, sin necesidad de atarle la una a la otra, pero inamovibles como el collar de un perro.

—Quiero que les sueltes —formuló alto y claro.

Rufus escudriñó su mirada en silencio unos momentos, demorando su respuesta. Cloud notó que por sus ojos cruzaba una sombra de duda.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo —sentenció con voz calmada, aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Se apartó un poco de Cloud. Con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a darle la espalda con intención de volver a pasearse por el despacho. Pero Cloud no se lo permitió. Le miró furibundo.

—¡No te retractes! Has dicho cualquier cosa que desee…

—Sí, cualquier cosa dentro de unos límites razonables… —matizó Shinra gesticulando con una mano.

—¿Y qué sería para ti una petición razonable?

Eso le hizo detenerse en seco. Sin girarse, elevó la vista al techo y ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo pensar, con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos. Muy teatrero, notó Cloud, dándose cuenta de inmediato que le había conducido hasta otra de sus tretas. Típico de Shinra, buscar las respuestas que quería para acabar donde esperaba.

Con un ensayado movimiento de cabeza, le miró por encima del hombro. Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella repulsiva sonrisa vanidosa.

—Podría… Liberar a uno.

—No —La rabia tomó el control de la boca de Cloud.

— ¿No? —Rufus se sorprendió. Volvió su cuerpo de nuevo hacia el ex-SOLDADO y le inquirió con una ceja arqueada— ¿Antepones el grupo entero a la libertad de uno de ellos? ¿Qué ocurre? Creía que querías que los soltara…

—A todos —remarcó Cloud entre dientes.

—Eso no puede ser.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque las cosas no son como las quieres tú, Cloud, sino como las dicto yo.

La máscara de amabilidad y calma cayó y volvió a aparecer el presidente Shinra. No había alzado la voz más que para que sonara contundente, pero su tono y su postura habían cambiado. Clavó en Cloud su mirada con severidad, dejando claro que ese era el límite.

Cloud no soportaba seguir mirándole. La misma cólera que impulsó su mano a apretar el gatillo del revólver la noche anterior volvía a invadirle. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los puños con rabia y, mecánicamente, sintió la inconfundible sensación de las pulseras reaccionando a su estado de ánimo. El Mako que manaban empezó a fluir, haciéndole de las suyas. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de controlarse. Había aprendido en esas dos semanas a hallar el umbral por debajo del cual el daño era menor, haciendo soportable aquella debilidad que se asemejaba a un estado febril.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos. Cloud se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, sin saber qué hacer. No podía de ninguna manera ceder a las condiciones de Rufus, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a sus compañeros encerrados sabiendo que estaba en su mano cambiar eso… Le daban ganas de gritar y tirarse del pelo de frustración. No hicieron falta estos gestos para que el presidente captara su debate interno y decidiera arrojarle algo de luz.

—Puedo dejar ir a… ¿Tifa y Yuffie?

Su voz sonó casual, como si negociara un trato cualquiera. Como si hubiera escogido dos nombres al azar. Pero no lo eran… Cloud se giró con el asombro pintado en la cara. Rufus le observaba apoyado de nuevo en la mesa, cruzado de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

Ahí estaba su retorcido truco. Apelar a los sentimientos de Cloud, recientemente tan trastocados por la trágica pérdida de Aeris; utilizándola para sugestionarle. Rufus no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia las otras dos chicas, le traían sin cuidado. Sólo le importaba que eran eso, mujeres. Sabía que Cloud no podría soportar perder a un compañero más, y menos a otra amiga… Si, además, se añadía el hecho de que Shinra las había utilizado repetidas veces para coaccionarle, amenazándole con dejar que las violaran o acabaran de sujetos de algún experimento de Hojo si no se doblegaba. Cloud era tan terco que ni las esposas le corregían a veces…

—¿Y bien? —Rufus alzó una ceja, impaciente— ¿Te parece un buen trato o no?

Cloud aún mantenía la cabeza baja, pensando, pero se paró a mirarle con recelo. Antes había hablado de «deseos», pero ahora no...

—¿Trato? —Cloud frunció el ceño y le observó suspicaz. Por la expresión tranquila de Rufus, supo que no había sido un lapsus.

—Bueno… Digamos que… Si quieres que te conceda un deseo… tendrás que demostrarme lo mucho que lo ansías —sonrió con perversidad.

—¿Y cómo tendría que hacerlo, según tú? —Cloud se cruzó de brazos, tornando su voz gélida.

Con la absoluta calma de quien está disfrutando con la situación, Rufus se separó del escritorio y caminó hacia él. Esta vez, cuando le tomó del mentón con dos dedos, el ex-SOLDADO no se apartó.

—Como a ti te sugiera que vaya a convencerme —susurró sobre sus labios. Un cosquilleo le recorrió al tenerlos tan cerca. No los había probado en varios días…

Cloud pareció meditarlo. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, se mostraba firme y decidida.

—Suéltalas. Y te lo demostraré.

Shinra lanzó una leve risa despectiva y se apartó de él.

—No soy imbécil, Cloud…

—Tampoco yo.

—Ya, pero tú no estás en posición de negociar —Sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo cruel—. Tú mueves primero.

El ex-SOLDADO le fulminó con un profundo odio. Pero a Shinra no pareció importunarle en absoluto. Ya tenía a Cloud justo donde quería.

Al ex-SOLDADO le costó unos segundos hasta lograr reunir la suficiente voluntad para moverse. Se aproximó a Shinra, que aguardaba mirándole inmóvil y con una sutil sonrisa. Se arrimó hasta que la cercanía entre ambos le devolvió su propio aliento. Evitó mirarle a los ojos mientras, despacio, se inclinaba hacia delante, buscando su boca. Pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando, contra todo pronóstico, Shinra le detuvo poniéndole dos dedos en los labios.

—Ahora no —musitó. Cloud le miró confuso y éste se sonrió, susurrando—. Tengo que trabajar.

Sin una explicación más, le dejó ahí plantado y rodeó su escritorio para sentarse en la silla, dando por zanjado aquel encuentro.

—Te veo esta noche, Cloud —aseveró. La puerta se abrió tras el ex-SOLDADO. Le lanzó una última mirada cargada de malicia y deseo—. Piensa, hasta entonces, cómo vas a convencerme.

Del desconcierto por aquella inesperada reacción, Cloud aún no se movía del sitio, mirándole a la espera de algo más. Rufus fingió atender sus papeles y pasó a ignorarle. Cuando dos guardias aparecieron para escoltar a Cloud, no le quedó más remedio que salir, no sin antes pegarle una furibunda patada a una papelera.

Bajo la montaña de papeles, el presidente se sonrió.

* * *

_Dos semanas antes._

_Jueves._

_._

_—__Ugh… Nnnh…_

_Los quejidos de dolor se sucedían por cada leve movimiento que hacía, tratando de encontrar una postura en la que el peso de su cuerpo no le supusiera una tortura. Había despertado en una fría celda, acompañado nada más que por un fluorescente en el techo que hacía que le dolieran los ojos con su intensa luz. Tenía las manos enganchadas por las esposas a un saliente en la pared. Le ardía todo el cuerpo con un agudo dolor, especialmente entre las piernas, de modo que no encontraba la forma de sentarse. Y todo lo que ocupaba su mente ahora, era un venenoso odio. _

_¿Cómo se había atrevido? El muy desgraciado de Shinra… Ya le tenía por un monstruo desalmado, por un ambicioso hijo de puta, pero ahora además había demostrado ser un cabrón degenerado y un crápula. Cloud no podía contener en sí la furia que sentía por haber sido humillado y vapuleado de esa manera. Sentía aún las manos de Shinra recorriendo su cuerpo, su olor pegado a él… Y no podía soportarlo. _

_Echó la cabeza atrás con brusquedad, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. No le importó. Necesitaba sentir dolor en otra parte para alejar los receptores de su cuerpo de su zona más maltratada. Con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sollozó de pura rabia. ¡Qué imbécil había sido! Si Barret o Cid estuvieran ahí, le habrían molido a palos. O lo habrían intentado… pero sobretodo, le recordarían lo idiota que fue por no escuchar, por lanzarse a la trampa más evidente jamás montada por Rufus Shinra… Y todo… Para acabar así. _

_—__Gilipollas… Gilipollas, gilipollas ¡MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! —se increpó golpeándose con la pared con rabia. _

_—…__En eso estamos de acuerdo._

_La puerta de la celda se abrió inesperadamente. Cloud enfocó con alarma las figuras que se hallaban en la entrada, observándole. En una fracción de segundo, estudió sus uniformes, la insignia de su cinturón, sus yelmos… Y maldijo por lo bajo al reconocer el lío en el que estaba. SOLDADOs._

_—__Mirad quién tenemos aquí… —murmuró el primero en adentrarse a la celda. Dos más le siguieron. Eran todos Segunda Clase— El «renegado». _

_Cloud les fulminó con la mirada mientras se acercaban. Intentó recogerse todo lo que pudo contra la pared, aguantando el dolor de su magullado cuerpo._

_—__Gerald, me debes veinte giles. Sí que ha sido tan estúpido como para presentarse —rio uno de ellos dándole un codazo al tercero._

_—__¿Qué se siente al ser capturado con tanta facilidad, Strife? —El primero, el más alto, se acuclilló cerca de él, a una distancia prudencial— Por lo que se contaba de ti, te teníamos por un máquina. El famoso líder de AVALANCHA, ex-SOLDADO de Primera Clase… —exaltó con sarcasmo— Mírate. No eres más que un crío con muchos aires._

_—__¿Sois el comité de bienvenida? —ladró Cloud mirándoles con burla y elevando una ceja— Agradezco a Shinra que me haya traído unas azafatas tan guapas…_

_Un golpe brutal le giró la cara. Cloud abrió la boca de la impresión, pero no emitió ninguna queja. Le dolía la mandíbula… Mucho. Lo bastante como para que todo su dolor se concentrara ahí. Y sonrió, agradecido. Cuando volvió a mirarles, los tres parecían entre desconcertados y furiosos._

_—__Sigue riéndote, maricón de mierda… Te va a durar poco —masculló el que tenía delante. Los otros dos empezaron a rodear a Cloud, guardando aún algo más de un metro de distancia de sus piernas. _

_Cloud pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, tenso, pegándose a la pared como una serpiente acorralada. Sabía que en las condiciones en que estaba no tenía posibilidad de defenderse, aunque fueran Segunda Clase. Seguían siendo tres y SOLDADOs. Y él estaba atado. _

_Cuando uno de ellos se acercó más de lo debía, Cloud alargó las piernas y le hizo una tijera con un rápido movimiento, tirándole al suelo. Al caer éste, los otros dos se le echaron encima mecánicamente como lobos. Uno le agarró del pelo y el otro iba a golpearle, pero Cloud fue más rápido y le pateó. Le dio en el pecho con la primera patada, escuchando su quejido, pero a la segunda éste le sujetó del tobillo y recibió un puñetazo del otro tipo. Tiraron de sus piernas y Cloud gritó al sentir cómo los hombros amenazaban con dislocársele, al tener las muñecas a la espalda y atadas a la pared. _

_—__Vamos a bajarte los humos, capullo…_

_Mientras aquél le sujetaba las piernas, el más alto, al que había tirado al suelo, se aproximó y le pegó una patada en el costado. Cloud se retorció de dolor, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de lamentarse antes de recibir otro puñetazo en la cara. Sintió la sangre resbalar caliente por su nariz rota, saboreándola al llegar a su boca. Oía reírse a los tres SOLDADOs al verle hecho un manojo indefenso, jadeando quejicoso._

_—__Así que esas son las esposas anti-SOLDADO… —observó uno de ellos, viéndolas brillar a la espalda de Cloud— Deben de joder bastante. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo —se burló acercándose a su rostro para sonreírle. Cloud le miró rabioso y le escupió un esputo sanguinolento a la cara. Por respuesta, éste le cruzó la suya— ¡Vas a ver, gilipollas! _

_El que le sujetaba las piernas le soltó para que su compañero pudiera hundirle el pie en el estómago. Cloud abrió la boca y los ojos incapaz de emitir un solo grito. Se turnaron entre los tres para darle de patadas y puñetazos, sin poder hacer él nada por defenderse. Sólo cuando, tras dejarle inmóvil con el último golpe, el más alto le fue a coger del cuello del jersey, recibió un mordisco furibundo en la mano. Lleno de rabia, Cloud volvió a emprenderla a patadas, defendiéndose hasta la muerte mientras los tres SOLDADOs le propinaban una paliza. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe._

_—__¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? _

_Los tres agentes se volvieron, sorprendidos. En el umbral, con un porte regio y dos escoltas a la espalda, Rufus Shinra les lanzaba una severa mirada que helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Permanecía inamovible, mirándoles con gravedad, las manos en los bolsillos y una apariencia de absoluta calma que emanaba peligro. Parecía furioso. _

_—__Presidente… —balbuceó uno._

_Shinra no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió. Parecía que realmente esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Ante su silencio, los tres SOLDADOs se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo salir de aquel lío. Al ver que no parecían darse por enterados, Shinra repitió su pregunta._

_— __¿_Quién_… os ha dado permiso —habló más alto y despacio, haciéndose entender, mientras pasaba su mirada de uno a otro— para darle una paliza a este prisionero? _

_Jadeando y con la nariz y la boca cubiertas de sangre, Cloud le observó con odio. Su presencia le hacía recordar automáticamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior y le hacía arder de rabia. Pero Rufus no le prestaba atención. _

_—… __Nadie, señor —reconoció el más alto, al verse incapaz de excusarse. _

_Shinra cerró los ojos y asintió, conforme con la respuesta. _

_—__¿Puedo saber entonces qué hacen tres agentes de SOLDADO aquí, si nadie les ha dado permiso? —inquirió enarcando una ceja. No parecía dispuesto a dejarles ir sin más. _

_—__Nada, señor._

_—__¿Nada? Pues no parece nada —La templada voz de Shinra sonaba peligrosa. Señaló a Cloud con la cabeza y volvió a mirarles—. Más bien parece que tres agentes de mi cuerpo de seguridad de élite han bajado aquí sin mi permiso, y les ha parecido que sería divertido vapulear a un prisionero maniatado en mis propias narices. _

_—__Señor, no pretendíamos…_

_—__Cierra la boca —interrumpió, aplastante—. Si no puedes decir nada sensato, será mejor que te calles —El SOLDADO enmudeció. Cloud creyó verle temblar—. A mi parecer, está muy claro lo que _pretendíais_. Así que no se os ocurra tomarme por idiota. _

_Avanzó hacia el centro de la celda. Los agentes automáticamente se separaron de Cloud y se cuadraron frente al presidente, mudos. Shinra se colocó delante del más alto. Aunque éste le sacaba una cabeza, no cabía duda de quién de los dos imponía más. _

_—__Si te gustan esas pulseras puedo encargarme de pedirle a Hojo unas para ti —susurró Rufus—. Dame tu nombre. _

_El SOLDADO pareció querer morirse en ese instante. Pero no le quedó más remedio ni valor, y se lo dio. Shinra asintió y le fulminó una última vez a los ojos._

_—__Como vuelva a recibir un solo aviso sobre ti, aunque sea un susurro, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a trabajar en tu vida. De nada en absoluto. ¿Comprendes? —El agente asintió, tragando saliva con un terror que no logró disimular— Va por los tres, ¿lo habéis entendido? —Miró a los otros dos._

_—__Sí, señor presidente —balbucearon con la voz temblorosa._

_—__Bien —Rufus se volvió a sus escoltas—. Tomad el nombre a estos tres agentes e informad al director de SOLDADO: insubordinación y comportamiento indecente. Y que haga lo que corresponda —Terminó arrojando sobre los amonestados una mirada temible—. Largo._

_No necesitaron escucharlo dos veces. Salieron de la celda como alma que lleva el diablo. Shinra ordenó a sus escoltas que cerraran la puerta, quedándose al fin a solas con Cloud._

_El rubio ex-SOLDADO jadeaba, medio tirado en el suelo, magullado y con la cara amoratada y cubierta de sangre. Le habían roto la nariz y ahora mismo, además de impedirle respirar bien, era lo que más le dolía. Rufus le observó en silencio, evaluando su estado. Sin mediar palabra, se agachó a su lado, posando una rodilla en el suelo y sacó un pañuelo de su solapa que acercó a su cara. Cloud siseó enseñándole los dientes y se revolvió, rechazándole._

_—__No te atrevas a tocarme, hijo de puta… _

_Shinra pareció sorprendido por su reacción y hasta por la mirada cargada de cólera que recibía de Cloud. Guardó el pañuelo y apoyó un brazo en la pierna, observándole con una indescifrable expresión. Con un movimiento rápido le tomó del mentón antes de que Cloud pudiera evitarle y le hizo girar la cabeza a un lado y a otro para examinarle. El ex-SOLDADO se quejaba con dolor._

_—__Te han dejado hecho un cromo… —musitó Rufus con indiferencia. _

_Cloud cerró los ojos, dolorido. Shinra sonrió y le limpió un poco la sangre de la barbilla antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo. Cloud vio que sacaba una esfera de color verde brillante y no pudo evitar la sorpresa: una Materia Cura. Ante su asombro, Rufus la acercó a su rostro y activó su magia curativa sobre sus heridas. Las magulladuras y cortes revirtieron y su nariz volvió a soldarse, arrancándole a Cloud un jadeo por la impresión. El dolor en su cara cesó, no así en el resto de su cuerpo, pero ya era algo. Shinra le tomó del mentón de nuevo y evaluó el resultado. Seguía cubierto de sangre, pero ya no estaba herido. _

_—__Sería una lástima estropear una cara tan guapa…_

_Cloud le lanzó una furibunda mirada, sacudiéndose su mano y lanzándole una patada. No le alcanzó, pero logró que Shinra se levantara y apartase de él. _

_—__¿Qué quieres? —gruñó el ex-SOLDADO jadeante, observándole de pie frente a sí— ¿Qué esperas conseguir de esto? _

_Shinra pareció desconcertado con la pregunta. Alzó ambas cejas, confuso pero calmado._

_—__¿Que qué espero conseguir? Nada en absoluto —sonrió orgulloso—. Ya lo he conseguido —Su rostro se tornó en una expresión que ya había visto la noche anterior. Victorioso, malévolo y engreído. De pronto, volvía a ser el mismo que le había forzado en aquella sala—. No hay ningún punto, a partir de aquí, al que quiera llegar. ¿Entiendes? —Se inclinó para observarle mejor. Cloud le devolvió una mirada inquieta— Te quería a ti, Cloud. Y te tengo. _

_Gruñendo de rabia, éste volvió a arrojarle una patada, pero ni le rozó. Sólo recibió una risa socarrona por su parte._

_—__¡Entonces suelta a los demás, capullo! —gritó lleno de ira— Si me querías a mí, deja que se vayan ¡Suelta a Aeris y a los otros!_

_—__De eso nada —musitó tranquilamente—. No veo ninguna razón para hacer semejante estupidez. Tengo a AVALANCHA al completo encerrada en mi edificio, ¿por qué iba a soltarles? _

_Cloud chirrió los dientes. La sangre seguía empapando su nariz y boca, y la sentía arder. _

_— __No se te ocurra hacerles daño… Como te atrevas a tocarles… _

_—__Adelante, Cloud —Shinra alzó los brazos efusivamente, mirándole con expectación—. Estoy deseando oír lo que me harás si me atrevo a tocarles. _

_El ex-SOLDADO le devolvió una mirada iracunda._

_—__Te arrancaré la cabeza._

_—__Uuh… —Rufus fingió impresión, apartando la mirada y riendo después— Te resultará difícil mientras yo tenga esto._

_Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto conocido. Cloud palideció al ver de nuevo el mando controlador de las esposas. Su corazón dio un vuelco._

_—__Están al mínimo ahora mismo —informó Shinra—, y veo que ya te encuentras bastante mal. No hace falta que te diga que imagines lo que te supondrá cabrearme… y que suba el nivel. _

_Derrotado por sus palabras y terriblemente cansado, Cloud bajó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo. Tomándolo a su favor, Rufus se acercó de nuevo, posicionándose con un pie a cada lado de sus piernas e hincando una rodilla en el suelo para inclinarse sobre él. Le tomó del cuello del jersey y le levantó de un tirón, recogiéndole contra la pared e irguiéndole para devolverle a una posición sentada normal. Cloud se quejó terriblemente al sentir el peso de su cuerpo caer de nuevo sobre su dolorido trasero. _

_—__Te voy a informar de la nueva situación… —susurró Rufus sobre su rostro. Sus dedos subieron hasta agarrarle del cuello— Si no tolero que nadie te toque, es porque me perteneces ahora. De aquí, a que a mí me dé la gana. Dispondré de ti cuándo y cómo me plazca, te follaré las veces que me apetezca —Su voz sonó excitada, acercándose a sus labios—. Y lo que más claro debe quedarte: no vas… A salir… De aquí. Ni tú, ni ninguno de los imbéciles de tus amigos. Así que más te vale ser buen chico… Por tu bien. Y por el de ellos._

_Tras ese veredicto, juntó su boca a la de Cloud. Le besó con pasión, sujetándole de la mandíbula para que no pudiera negarse. Cloud se sintió ahogar en el beso, notando la sangre resbalar por su garganta. Rufus alargó el contacto, ladeando la cabeza para recorrer su boca con la lengua, besándole fogoso y ansioso de él, hasta saciarse. Mordió sus labios al separarse y le miró a los ojos, jadeando de excitación. Le sujetó bien, clavándole los dedos en las mejillas. Cloud observó sus labios, tiznados con su propia sangre. _

_—__Eres mío._

* * *

.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Dentro, la única luz que bañaba la lujosa habitación provenía de la ventana, que reflejaba en muebles y alfombras el brillo de la luna mezclado con los eléctricos colores nocturnos de Midgar. Una silueta estaba de espaldas a la puerta, su cuerpo tenuemente iluminado por la escasa luz y el extraño fulgor que emanaban las pulseras de sus manos. Rufus sonrió en el umbral, sujetando el picaporte.

Al notar su presencia, Cloud dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro y tornó despacio su cuerpo hacia él. Su mirada denotaba firmeza. Shinra ladeó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Bien? ¿Tienes un deseo que pedirme?

Cloud se quedó en silencio. Pero parecía haber tomado una decisión en esas horas desde que salió del despacho de Shinra. Miró al presidente con seguridad y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Comprendiendo, Rufus amplió su sonrisa. Entró en la habitación y, con un suave empujón, cerró la puerta a su espalda. El sonido del cerrojo los sumió a ambos en la completa intimidad. Augurando una noche que prometía ser muy larga… Para ambos.

.

Fin del tercer capítulo

* * *

Parece que la cosa se está poniendo tensa e interesante, ¿eh...? O tal vez no y merezca que me apaleen por un capítulo tan malo. No os cortéis, lo entenderé...

En fin, queridos lectores, muchas gracias por pasaros todavía por aquí y por leer esta cosa, que espero no os esté aburriendo soberanamente. Aguardaré vuestros reviews con opiniones, dudas, quejas, amenazas, cartas bomba y demás contenidos que os apetezca relatar. Quiero saber qué opináis y si os está resultando entretenido o estáis ya hasta las pelotas de tanto Flash-back/forward...

Si queréis saber si se cumplirá o no ese "deseo" de Cloud, no os perdáis el siguiente cap. Hasta el jueves~ ^3^/


	4. Pacto con el Diablo

Bonito y brillante jueves noche, gente. Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana. Aquí os dejo un capitulillo nuevo y fresco de este particular combate de Ajedrez. Un especial San Valentín al estilo Rufus &amp; Cloud. Ya veremos si se puede catalogar de romántico o no... Que lo disfrutéis~

Habíamos dejado a Cloud y Rufus encontrándose en la habitación de éste último. Veamos cómo se desarrolla esa visita...

* * *

Aún recordaba el olor de su pelo enredado en sus manos. Recordaba el olor de la sangre impregnando el aire a cada segundo que pasaba. Y la frialdad de su cuerpo, haciéndose mayor conforme la vida se le escapaba, por más que Cloud trató de retenerla. Lo recordaba todo con abrumadora nitidez. Y pese a ello, le parecía que hubieran pasado meses desde entonces, a pesar de distar sólo seis días. Pues en cada día sin ella, se multiplicaban las horas.

Desde lo ocurrido, había dejado de vivir, vagando por el tiempo que transcurría a su alrededor sin querer darse cuenta, absorto en una profunda oscuridad. Dejó de pensar en nada; en sí mismo, en sus compañeros, en su situación… Todo pasó a darle igual. Y no se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo hasta que Rufus le recordara, esa tarde en su despacho, a sus compañeros encerrados. Tifa, Barret, Vincent… Todos cautivos, durante una quincena, sin saber nada el uno de los otros. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Les habrían hecho daño?… ¿Estarían al tanto de lo ocurrido? No tenía forma alguna de resolver sus dudas, pues preguntar a Rufus directamente era infructuoso. Su palabra no valía nada para Cloud, le jurara o no que no les habían tocado. Fue sólo por eso que había conseguido salir de su amargo estado de indiferencia de los últimos días; acordarse de AVALANCHA. Se suponía que él seguía siendo su líder… Y un líder no deja abandonados a los suyos. Tenía que seguir luchando, por ellos.

Tenía que hacer aquello… Por ellos.

En la sombría habitación, Cloud recorrió el trecho que le separaba de Rufus con determinación. Despacio, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta hacerla casi mínima e inclinó la cabeza buscando sus labios, evitando mirarle a los ojos en todo momento. Shinra lo acogió con aprobación. Se fundieron en un beso suave y lento. Ansioso, Rufus ladeó la cabeza buscando más, pero el ex-SOLDADO le contuvo agarrándole del hombro, dejando claro que él marcaría la pauta. Shinra consideró esa posibilidad y terminó sonriendo. Podía ser divertido. Quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Cloud.

Cuando el ex-SOLDADO retomó el beso, Shinra se limitó a seguirle, disfrutando de esos labios que tanto había echado en falta. La lengua de Cloud se adentró en su boca casi acariciándola. Rufus cerró los ojos con placer mientras respondía buscándola con la suya, tanteándola sin abrumarle y amoldándose al ritmo que el otro le marcaba. Las manos del presidente buscaron la cintura de Cloud y abrazó su cuerpo lentamente, ansiando más cercanía. Cloud irguió la espalda pegándose a él y rodeándole más el cuello con los brazos. Cuando sintió la respiración de Rufus agitarse conforme esas manos se deslizaban ansiosas por su espalda, decidió frenarle. Cortó el contacto, quedándose a un centímetro de su boca, escuchándole jadear, antes de separarse.

Rufus parecía entre impaciente y fascinado. Sus ansias por el ex-SOLDADO le pedían poner fin a aquel tortuoso juego y tomarle por la fuerza como había hecho hasta ahora. Tenía que echar mano de toda su voluntad para contener el impulso de arrojarle sobre la cama. Pero por otro lado, ver a Cloud así de participativo, haciendo todo eso por su propia mano, era cautivador. Lo que había estado deseando. Y no iba a ser él quien lo interrumpiera.

No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras Cloud llevaba sus manos al cuello de la camisa de Rufus. La corta distancia entre ellos les permitía sentir su mutua respiración, mientras Cloud comenzaba a desabrochar despacio los botones. Los mechones de su puntiagudo pelo rubio le acariciaban la cara y podía sentir su hálito sobre el cuello. Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió entero.

—Cloud… —suspiró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para hablarle al oído, rozándolo con la nariz— ¿Qué es lo que haces conmigo…?

No recibió una palabra de vuelta. Cloud había terminado de desabotonar la camisa. Retiró la corbata, ahuecó el cuello de la prenda y, con aquella exasperante lentitud, besó su piel, arrancándole a Shinra un gemido de placer. No se contuvo de subir una mano a la nuca del ex-SOLDADO para acariciarla, dando a entender así su conformidad junto con los sonidos de goce que escapaban por su boca. Mientras Cloud bajaba por su garganta retirando la tela a su paso, Rufus, incapaz de quedarse inmóvil, buscó su oreja y la lamió, mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo sin dejar de acariciarle con las manos. Cuando ese trato se volvió demasiado abrumador, Cloud sacudió la cabeza para quitárselo de encima, con la excusa de retirarle la chaqueta del traje.

Shinra tuvo que bajar sus manos y el ex-SOLDADO no perdió la oportunidad de mantenerlas lejos de sí, sujetando la chaqueta arrugada por las mangas, mientras se dedicaba a atender el cuello y clavícula de Rufus. En un principio, el presidente pareció conforme o demasiado extasiado para resistirse. Hasta que la insistencia de Cloud por contener sus manos usando la chaqueta como unas esposas le incomodó. Sacudiéndose, atrapó una de las contrarias y le hizo soltarle. Se retiró entonces la chaqueta él mismo y la lanzó por ahí, atrayendo luego a Cloud por la nuca para robarle un beso fugaz pero profesional. Le soltó y le hizo una seña con la mirada, dejándole continuar.

El ex-SOLDADO pareció perder algo de concentración; pero se apresuró a retomar sus atenciones, antes de que la ansiedad de Shinra le hiciera exasperarse. Visibles fueron las respiraciones que realizó para infundirse voluntad. Posó sus manos sobre el torso de Rufus. Éste le observó sin perder detalle. Los dedos de Cloud se deslizaron hacia abajo mientras recorría a base de besos el camino que trazaban sus manos, terminando en sus pantalones. Pellizcó la tela, ahuecándola. Rufus suspiró.

De rodillas delante de él, Cloud continuó besando la piel desnuda de su abdomen, entretanto sus manos desabrochaban el cierre de la siguiente prenda. Expectante, Shinra deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Cloud con suavidad, observándole con una mirada profunda y oscurecida por el ardor. Le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón, le palpitaba la entrepierna; le palpitaba el cuerpo entero, reclamando al de Cloud. No se habría imaginado nunca el nivel al que le excitaría que el joven ex-SOLDADO le acariciara y besara así. De esa forma tan sutil, sin apenas tocarle… Le hechizaba.

El cierre del pantalón cedió y la presión sobre la zona disminuyó un poco. El abultado miembro de Shinra quedaba a la vista bajo la ropa interior. Cloud se detuvo unos sensibles segundos antes de continuar. Con una mano lo abarcó y empezó a masajearlo sobre la tela, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante para besar y morder suavemente su bajo vientre. Rufus liberó un jadeo y su cadera lanzó un involuntario brinco; sus dedos se cerraron sobre el pelo de Cloud. El ex-SOLDADO extrajo el miembro erecto. No se impresionó por su tamaño alcanzado; distaba mucho de ser la primera vez que lo veía así. Aunque sí lo sería en hacer aquello…

Abrió la boca y se lo introdujo; cerró la mano en torno a su cuerpo. Lo masajeó con los dedos arriba y abajo en la base, a la par que lo hacía con la boca en la punta. Todo con extrema lentitud. Shinra jadeó y tiró involuntariamente del pelo de Cloud, extasiado con aquel tortuoso ritmo. El ex-SOLDADO se lo sacó de la boca lamiéndolo hasta la punta, donde succionó con levedad, provocando un respingo en su dueño.

—Aaaahh… —Un profundo y ronco gemido llenó la habitación. Rufus bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de nuevo, teniendo una vista realmente erótica del joven arrodillado frente a él. El presidente deslizó los dedos por su cabello, acariciando su oreja, su cuello, su nuca— Aaah, sí… Cloud…

Su voz sonó suave, casi cariñosa. Cloud le lanzó un fugaz vistazo y observó la imagen de plena excitación que mostraba Shinra. Mas esto debió gustarle pues, cuando iba a bajar la mirada, Rufus le retuvo sosteniendo su mentón.

—Mírame —ordenó. Y movió sutilmente la cadera hacia delante, instándole a continuar. Cloud comprendió y retomó su tarea con los ojos clavados en los de Shinra.

Rufus sintió un tremendo escalofrío. Esa imagen era más de lo que podía soportar. Con una mano acariciando la cabeza del ex-SOLDADO, comenzó a mover sutilmente la cadera amoldándose a los lentos vaivenes de Cloud. Sólo cuando comenzó a impacientarse, aumentó el ritmo hasta prácticamente embestir en su boca mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Cloud cerró los ojos con desagrado y apoyó una mano en su cadera para frenarle un poco, pero no le detuvo. Al contrario, cooperaba: cuando Rufus entraba le recibía sin pudor y succionaba valiéndose de la lengua para recorrer su tronco cuando salía.

Esto le dio al presidente una inequívoca señal. Cuando reunió la suficiente razón como para lograr pensar dentro de esa espiral de placer, se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Cloud. Vio cómo éste se sujetaba con ambas manos a sus caderas y engullía su miembro sin queja, aún con la expresión de su cara delatando su incomodidad. Rufus requirió de todo su arrojo para frenarse en seco. Tomó a Cloud de nuevo del mentón, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada por su parte cuando salió de su boca. Rufus le acarició la mandíbula con mimo, jadeando y sonriéndole a medias, con los ojos entrecerrados de placer.

Sin articular palabra, instó a Cloud a levantarse. De nuevo a su altura, Rufus le tomó del maxilar, esta vez con más rudeza, y le lanzó una mirada malévola y una sonrisa a juego, antes de inclinarse hacia su oreja.

—No me hagas trampa, Cloud —La ronca voz de Rufus susurró sobre su oído—. Quiero más de ti…

El ex-SOLDADO se estremeció. Había pecado de impaciente al querer acabar con aquella farándula lo antes posible. Pues Rufus tenía sus propios planes y no pensaba desaprovechar aquella noche. Si Cloud no se empleaba a fondo para lograr que se saciara de él, no habría trato.

—Adelante. Continua —instó Shinra con un susurro, mirándole a los ojos con su frío hielo.

Le invitó a seguir retirando las manos completamente. Cloud le lanzó una sombría mirada antes de obedecer. Le retiró la camisa, bajándosela por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Las manos de Cloud acariciaron los brazos desnudos del presidente, concentrando su mirada en su piel y no en los ojos contrarios, que notaba clavados con agudo interés sobre él.

Un nuevo suspiro de placer escapó de la boca del presidente al sentir los besos de Cloud retornando a su yugular, y ladeó la cabeza para permitirle el acceso. Rodeó la cintura de Cloud y comenzó a tirar de su jersey, deslizando las manos por su piel con la misma lenta sinfonía que él pero con dedos ansiosos, que recorrían el cuerpo de Cloud como si lo lamieran. Terminó subiéndole la prenda hasta el pecho casi sin percatarse, embelesado por los besos y caricias del contrario. Cloud se separó para retirarse el jersey, tirándolo a suelo y dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo, surcado de cicatrices en contraste con el de Shinra. El cuerpo de un SOLDADO. Rufus tomó aire al verlo expuesto. Siempre le volvía loco.

Deslizó una mano por toda la línea media de su cuerpo con ojos hambrientos. Desde el hueco entre sus clavículas hasta su ombligo. Cloud permaneció sumisamente quieto mientras le tocaba, sintiendo su piel estremecerse al paso de esos largos y blancos dedos. Cuando llegaron a sus pantalones y pellizcaron la tela, recibió una aguda mirada por parte de Shinra.

—Desnúdate.

Su orden sonó jadeante. Cloud tragó saliva, disimulando luego con una mirada serena. Shinra aguardó devorándole con la mirada y sólo soltó su agarre cuando las manos de Cloud comenzaron a bajar sus pantalones, arrastrando con ellos la ropa interior. El ex-SOLDADO se inclinó para retirarse ambas prendas junto con las botas. Se incorporó desnudo ante Rufus.

Sin poderse contener, éste se lanzó con ansia a por él, abrazándole con posesiva fogosidad y procediendo a morder y besar su cuello, hombro, mandíbula… Sus brazos aprisionaban el cuerpo de Cloud contra el suyo, su miembro erecto y excitado rozaba sobre el contrario. Cloud arqueó la espalda y echó atrás la cabeza, aguantando su acometida de pasión procurando no proferir ningún sonido, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados. Bruscamente, Rufus le dio la vuelta y le abrazó con igual ardor por la espalda, arrancándole un jadeo por la impresión de notar su falo contra los glúteos.

Cloud sintió cómo los dientes de Rufus pellizcaban apasionadamente su espalda y hombros, cómo sus manos le recorrían de arriba abajo cuales serpientes y su entrepierna se rozaba insistentemente contra él. Toda la carne se le puso de gallina y se le aceleró el corazón; las manos le temblaron. Un resquicio de conciencia afloró entonces en su mente, cuestionándole a voz en grito lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo no comprendía aquella insólita sumisión y, sacudido por la brusquedad de Shinra, le pedía luchar contra él. No le resultó nada fácil ahuyentar su propio instinto de su mente y centrarse en no pensar. No pensar nada… Sólo aguantar.

Pero cuando una de las manos de Rufus envolvió su sexo y aquella ávida lengua volvió a colarse en su oreja, el estremecimiento que sacudió a Cloud le obligó a frenarle. Agarró esas manos por las muñecas y apartó la cabeza de su alcance. Rufus se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido. Cloud sintió una punzada de temor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Si se resistía, si hacía el menor amago, el trato se rompería.

Tuvo que reaccionar deprisa para disimular. Apartó esas manos que le rodeaban por completo y se giró, enfrentándole de nuevo. Los ojos del ex-SOLDADO se cruzaron con los contrariados del presidente Shinra, quien, con su mirada, exigía una explicación a su rebeldía. Sin soltar sus manos, Cloud tiró de él conforme caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra un mueble: la cama. Sin cortar el contacto visual, Cloud le giró, colocando a éste de espaldas al lecho y le empujó sutilmente haciendo que cayera sentado. Cloud subió una rodilla al colchón y Rufus comprendió. Pareció relamerse al esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, hacia el cabecero, dándole espacio, dejando él sus piernas colgando por la orilla. Y, apoyado sobre los codos en las mullidas sábanas, aguardó.

Cloud se tomó unos segundos para sí mismo antes de continuar. Aquella previa reacción suya había desestabilizado su determinación. De nuevo volvía a sentir un terrible ardor de rabia en su fuero interno. Se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco… En no centrarse en la persona que tenía delante, en el odio que sentía por él, en la rabia que ahogaba su corazón sólo de imaginarse dándole lo que quería. Intentó no pensar en Rufus Shinra y se concentró en sí mismo. Y, simplemente, le dio lo que a él le gustaría sentir.

Agarró con sendas manos los bordes de su pantalón desabrochado al tiempo que besaba bajo su ombligo. Shinra echó atrás la cabeza profiriendo un jadeo de gusto, cerrando los ojos. Cloud comenzó a tirar de la última prenda que le quedaba al presidente; Shinra levantó las caderas para facilitárselo. El ex-SOLDADO bajó de la cama para terminar de sacarle las perneras y los zapatos, los dejó caer y volvió hasta él gateando por las sábanas.

Rufus le esperaba recostado, con una expresión de absoluto deleite. Cloud se tumbó entre sus piernas, atrapándole de las huesudas caderas con ambas manos e inclinándose a besar y succionar con levedad su miembro por un breve momento. Shinra se dejó caer del todo sobre la almohada con un gemido y buscó el pelo de Cloud con la mano, acariciándolo vagamente. Cuando el ex-SOLDADO notó esos dedos afianzarse en su nuca y tirar de él, ascendió por el abdomen y torso de Shinra. Él le aguardaba con la cabeza levantada para recibir sus labios. Se fundieron en un nuevo beso. Cuando Cloud se separó, Rufus jadeaba con la mirada oscurecida por la pasión.

Le soltó y le dejó retroceder. Lentamente, Cloud se irguió hasta sentarse sobre sus muslos, con las rodillas a cada lado. El miembro erecto de Shinra descansaba sobre su abdomen. Cloud apoyó las manos en el vientre de él y buscó el roce entre sus sexos moviendo las caderas hacia delante, arrancándole a Rufus otro gemido ronco y profundo. Éste no le quitaba la vista de encima ahora. Una mano se dirigió a la cadera de Cloud, entretanto la otra la dejaba suspendida cerca de su propio rostro, acodado en el colchón. Le acarició el ilion, instándole a seguir moviéndose.

—Eso es… Aaah… Cloud —La voz del presidente sonaba más melosa. Se había relajado algo más, pero no cabía duda de lo excitado que estaba. No podía quitarle la vista de encima al atractivo ex-SOLDADO moviéndose sobre él. Era la imagen más seductora que había visto jamás. Y quizás fuera el efecto de todo aquello, pero juraría que nunca le había visto tan apuesto como ahora—… Aah… Eres tan increíble…

Cloud sentía el corazón a cien. Pero no por la misma razón que Rufus; sino por nerviosismo. A juzgar por el estado de Shinra, apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba al límite. Ahora era el momento. Con suerte, no sería largo.

Detuvo el movimiento y se levantó sobre las rodillas. Infundiéndose una nueva dosis de valor, buscó entre sus propias piernas el pene de Rufus, tomándolo entre los dedos. Buscó apoyo con la otra mano sobre el abdomen de él mientras, despacio, dirigía la cabeza del miembro a su entrada. Sentirlo contra los glúteos le provocó un respingo involuntario. Su cuerpo sólo había conocido dolor frente a aquello. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de retener el aire y tantear su orificio. Trató de no mostrar su turbación en el rostro, pero resultaba difícil concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez. Cuando halló la posición correcta, bajó un poco las caderas, pero no pudo seguir. La dureza del miembro de Shinra era profusa y no podía concebir que le penetrara sin romperle.

Lo volvió a intentar inspirando profundamente y separando más las piernas. La cabeza del órgano comenzó a abrirse paso por su estrecha cavidad, pero no pasó de ahí, cuando un terrible pinchazo de dolor sacudió a Cloud. Irguió la espalda con un respingo y se detuvo, apretando los dientes y escapándosele un gemido involuntario. Su maltratado interior no podía aceptar aquella intrusión ni aun cuando era él mismo quién se forzaba a hacerlo. Empezó a respirar nervioso, bloqueado, incapaz de avanzar o retroceder de ese punto.

Y su salida llegó de la manera más inesperada.

—Quieto.

Ante la desconcertada mirada de Cloud, Rufus le sujetó de la cadera y le hizo soltar su miembro. La mirada del presidente no denotaba nada que Cloud pudiera descifrar; estaba serio y tranquilo mientras se erguía hacia él. Dirigió una mano a sus labios y, con dedos delicados, le instó a abrir la boca, introduciendo luego tres en ella.

—Lame.

Los ojos de Cloud expresaban pura confusión. Pero ante su insistencia, obedeció. La mirada de Shinra se concentró en el rostro contrario, no perdiendo un solo detalle de la tarea de Cloud sobre sus falanges, chupando y succionando su piel. Un suspiro escapó del presidente y todo el brazo se le estremeció. Y cuando juzgó suficiente, sacó los dedos.

Se impulsó hacia delante para sentarse con la espalda recta. Rodeó la cintura de Cloud con el brazo izquierdo y se asomó por su costado para observar su siguiente foco de atención. Separó un poco las nalgas del ex-SOLDADO con la zurda y deslizó la diestra entre sus glúteos. Comenzó a tantear con un dedo su entrada y, cuando la localizó, lo introdujo lentamente. Asaltado por la sorpresa, Cloud dio un respingo y soltó un quejido.

—Sshh… —Rufus susurró mientras le detenía afianzado su abrazo. Cloud se agarró por reflejo a su hombro con una mano, terriblemente tenso.

Shinra comenzó a meter y sacar ese dedo con un lento vaivén. Cloud temblaba incontroladamente y apretaba los dientes. No era algo extremadamente doloroso, ni mucho menos. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a la intrusión con el recuerdo de las anteriores. Era la primera vez que Rufus hacía aquello, en lugar de penetrarle por la fuerza.

Con la oreja pegada a sus costillas, Shinra podía sentirle jadear. Dilató su entrada minuciosamente, primero usando un solo dedo y añadiendo los otros dos poco a poco. Con cada nueva intrusión, un pinchazo de dolor hacía a Cloud arquear la espalda y a Rufus sujetarle con más firmeza, pero mostrando una delicadeza impropia de él. Ni siquiera se quejó por las uñas del ex-SOLDADO en su hombro.

Cuando apreció una resistencia menor, retiró sus dedos y tomó su propio miembro para dirigirlo al lugar. Sentirlo de nuevo hizo que aumentara el nerviosismo de Cloud. Insólitamente, Rufus, al notarlo, besó su costado con aire tranquilizador, trazando una línea de besos hacia su pecho a medida que deshacía su abrazo. Levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos del ex-SOLDADO. Posó su mano sobre la cadera de Cloud y, sin apartar la mirada de la contraria, le empujó suavemente para sentarle sobre su sexo.

—Arg… —Un quejido ahogado escapó de boca de Cloud, encogiéndose levemente por la intrusión. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, afianzando sus manos al cuerpo de Shinra. Rufus aguardó un segundo antes de continuar empujándole, pendiente de su reacción.

Aunque Cloud sabía que no se detendría, le sorprendía la gentileza con que se introducía en él. Despacio, dejando que su miembro entrara poco a poco en su interior y sus paredes se distendieran gradualmente para acogerlo. Cuando se halló completamente penetrado por él, arqueó la espalda y la cabeza lanzando un gemido. Temblaba entero.

Shinra, con el pecho de Cloud expuesto ante sí, no se privó de acariciarlo plenamente con la mano derecha, que ya no precisaba de sostener su miembro. Un ronco gemido de placer chocó contra la piel del ex-SOLDADO, antes de caer sobre ésta los labios de Rufus, besando y lamiendo uno de sus pezones casi con mimo. Shinra se separó muy despacio de él y volvió a tumbarse sobre las sábanas con un suspiro; sólo sus manos continuaron sujetando a Cloud de las caderas. Le miró a los ojos de nuevo, diciéndole mudamente que era su turno.

Inmóvil, clavado sobre el falo del presidente, Cloud jadeaba entre temblores. Notaba su entrada muy caliente, gracias en parte al masaje de Rufus y, por algún motivo, esto hacía que la intrusión doliera menos. Por lo pronto no sentía ganas de gritar de puro sufrimiento. Pese a ello se sentía incapaz de moverse, temeroso de romper ese delicado equilibrio. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía él, sería Shinra quien tomara la iniciativa y pensarlo le daba pavor.

Apoyó las manos en su vientre, como antes, y empezó a levantarse. Sintió sus paredes tirantes pero, gracias a la lubricación, el miembro de Rufus se deslizó por su interior con más fluidez. Le escuchó gemir al tiempo que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a los huesos pélvicos de Cloud. Al sentir la cabeza del miembro a punto de salir, volvió a bajar las caderas, penetrándose y ahogando un gemido. Se quedó quieto de nuevo, sentado sobre él y comenzó a jadear. Oyó otra voz respirando también con agitación y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Rufus observándole con sumo placer.

—Mejor así… ¿verdad? —Una sonrisa torcida acudió al rostro de Shinra. Acarició sus muslos de abajo arriba, instándole a seguir con voz jadeante— Vamos…

Movió ligeramente la pelvis, empujando al ex-SOLDADO hacia arriba. Cloud ahogó un grito. Y antes de que lo repitiera, retomó el movimiento. Con un vaivén lento, subió y bajó sobre el sexo de Shinra. Un jadeo escapaba de sus labios por cada bajada.

Poco a poco, sintió la intrusión más suave hasta que las penetraciones se volvieron fluidas y menos dolorosas. Tanteando una postura más cómoda, se echó hacia atrás buscando apoyo para sus manos en las piernas de Rufus y abriendo más las suyas. Éste flexionó entonces las rodillas, dándole un mejor agarre y postura. Shinra se retorcía de placer entre las blancas sábanas, sujetándole fuertemente de las caderas. Había comenzado a acompasarle en el movimiento con un muy sutil golpe de pelvis cuando Cloud bajaba.

Una mano de Rufus soltó su ilion y acudió a la mejilla de Cloud, rodeando su rostro y acariciándolo. El ex-SOLDADO sintió un escalofrío. Una muy extraña sensación le embargó. No podía descifrarla, pero sí estaba seguro de no haberla sentido antes. El corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca, golpeando su caja torácica con ímpetu, tanto que le costaba respirar. Y por la expresión del contrario, deducía que le sucedía lo mismo.

El ritmo continuó siendo lento, acompasado por los jadeos de los dos. La habitación se llenó de sus respiraciones agitadas y del calor de sus cuerpos, que ya mostraban perlas de sudor. Las sábanas de la cama sin deshacer se arrugaban bajo ellos. Rufus sentía que no podría haberlo imaginado mejor. Ahora comprendía qué era lo que, en esos últimos encuentros, le había estado faltando y por qué lo había ansiado tanto. Era una abismal diferencia la que existía entre tomar a Cloud contra su voluntad y aquello. Cien veces mejor. Verle así… era un regalo para los sentidos.

Todo el cuerpo de Cloud estaba expuesto ante él, ligeramente arqueado hacia atrás para sostenerse agarrado a las rodillas de Rufus. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y los músculos se marcaban bajo su piel por cada movimiento con una sensual efigie. Tenía el rostro acalorado, sonrojado, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos emitiendo una serie de jadeos realmente cautivadores. Rufus no podía apartar los ojos de él. Ni las manos. Descendió a lo largo de su cuello, clavículas, pecho; sintió su enérgico corazón golpearle contra la palma. Continuó acariciando con deleite su piel nívea, sintiendo bajo los dedos la tensión de aquellos fuertes músculos. Y cuando rebasó el ombligo, envolvió su miembro con los dedos.

Cloud pegó un respingo y bajó la mirada. Se soltó de una de las rodillas de Shinra para ir a detener esa mano. Pero Rufus no se dio por aludido ante su agarre y deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su falo, entretanto que continuaba embistiéndole con aquella tortuosa y placentera lentitud. Incapaz de estar a dos cosas a la vez, a Cloud le costaba apartar la mano contraria. Con los ojos cerrados, se limitaba a agarrar su muñeca. Ante aquella imagen, Rufus se sintió irresistiblemente atraído hacia su cuerpo como un imán. Se irguió, sentándose de nuevo en la cama y le abrazó, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro mientras, ahora, se deleitaba lamiendo y besando su garganta.

Cloud estaba al borde del colapso. Su respiración sonaba cada vez más ahogada, le faltaba el aire. La cantidad de sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo le saturaba, y Shinra no ayudada al añadirle más y más. Cloud se asió a sus hombros, agarrándole del pelo cuando notó cómo le mordía el cuello, intentando tirar de él para apartarle. Pero la tenacidad del presidente superaba por mucho la capacidad de resistencia actual de Cloud. No sabía si las esposas estaban teniendo algo que ver, pero se sentía débil, incapaz de moverse con normalidad, mientras el duro sexo de Shinra le atravesaba una y otra vez en su caliente interior, acaparando abrumador toda su atención. Cloud abrió los ojos y enfocó al techo sin ver, con cierta desesperación. Y se descubrió gimiendo más alto de lo que pretendía.

—Aaah… ¡Aaaahh…!

Aquella sensual voz hizo mella en Rufus. El cuerpo le pedía más, ferviente y hambriento de el del joven ex-SOLDADO. Detuvo sus embistes y le abrazó más fuerte antes de empujarle hacia un lado, haciendo rodar a ambos para alternar las posiciones. Tumbó a Cloud sobre la cama sin salir de su interior, provocándole una penetración más profunda que le arrancó un quejido y un brinco. Rufus beso varias veces su pecho y hombros antes de separarse, saliendo de él con un delicioso gemido y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Cloud. Tomó su propio sexo, duro y ardiente, y lo masajeó un par de veces. Mientras lo hacía, observaba a Cloud.

El ex-SOLDADO jadeaba, derrengado sobre las sábanas. El flequillo sudoroso le caía sobre los ojos y su pecho se elevaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Sentía un intenso ardor entre las piernas. No comprendía cómo Rufus aún aguantaba, dado el nivel de excitación en que debía hallarse. Pero parecía estar dispuesto a dejarle agotado antes de rendirse al clímax. Cuando notó el ápice del miembro contrario presionar de nuevo su entrada, dio un respingo involuntario y se tensó, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Shinra le retuvo agarrándole de un brazo y, despacio, volvió a introducirse en su interior. Tuvo que vencer la resistencia que halló en la entrada al orificio, hasta lograr meter la cabeza de su miembro. A partir de ahí, el resto entró fácilmente, penetrando hasta que el encuentro de sus cuerpos le marcó el máximo.

Cloud se retorció levemente y emitió un quejido. Shinra le acalló con dulzura, inclinándose sobre él para besar la comisura de sus labios. Empujó sus caderas contra la pelvis del joven, haciéndole arquearse.

—Aah… aaaarg… —Cloud hundió la cabeza en la almohada y elevó las caderas, buscando echarse hacia atrás. Shinra le agarró con fuerza del brazo, anclándoselo a la cama. Con la otra mano tomó su pierna derecha, abriéndoselas un poco más.

—Aaaaaahh… —gimió Rufus con hondo placer. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de la cara y poder ver bien a Cloud. Estaba tenso por el dolor, las piernas le temblaban y contraía la expresión. Rufus buscó relajarle un poco, echándose sobre él— Ssssh… Tranquilo —Besó su oreja con ternura, su mejilla y su mandíbula—. Tranquilo…

Tanteó sus labios con suavidad buscando un beso. Cloud respondió mecánicamente. Shinra soltó aire por la nariz y dejó caer más peso sobre él, poniendo en contacto sus pieles y el abrasador calor de sus cuerpos. Empezó a embestir con lentitud, retirándose despacio hasta casi salir del todo y hundiéndose hasta el final al volver a penetrarle. Cloud cortó el beso para jadear, ladeando la cabeza. Expuso involuntariamente su yugular a Shinra, quien la atacó sin demora.

Las piernas de Cloud flanqueaban las caderas de Rufus, y éstas, por cada penetración, empujaban su pelvis buscando llegar al rincón más íntimo de su interior. Shinra deslizó un bazo bajo el cuerpo de Cloud, abrazándole, juntando sus cuerpos como si fueran uno sólo. Cloud hizo lo propio con sus hombros, agarrándose a su espalda. Con la mirada perdida, enfocó el cuerpo de Rufus sobre el suyo, erizado de placer, viendo cómo sus lumbares se movían al embestirle. Era lento, igual que antes, pero mucho más intenso, obligando a Cloud a separar las piernas y levantar la pelvis cuando entraba.

—Nghh… ngh… —El ex-SOLDADO contenía sus gemidos entre dientes, deseando que aquello terminara de una vez. No así el presidente, en la mismísima gloria, ansiando que esa noche fuera eterna.

—Aaahh, Cloud… Cloud —jadeaba su nombre con placer, mordiéndole la yugular, la tráquea, el hombro…

En determinado momento, ahondó la penetración para llegar hasta lo más profundo que pudiera en su interior y se quedó estático. En seguida obtuvo la reacción de Cloud. Gritando levemente, se arqueó y se retorció, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Shinra siseó de placer y le contuvo con su peso, combatiendo sus forcejeos para mantenerle igual de quieto que él. El ex-SOLDADO, en desacuerdo con aquella idea, se debatió a duras penas intentando subir por la cama para ampliar la distancia entre sus caderas y las contrarias, para dejar de sentir el duro falo clavándose en su interior como una lanza, pero la tenacidad de Shinra le extenuó hasta finalmente quedarse inmóvil. Apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—Aaah… Sí… sí… Ah, Cloud, eres fantástico —jadeó Rufus, dejándose embriagar por aquel relámpago de placer. Toda la tensión de los músculos de Cloud apresándole de esa manera le hacía perder la razón.

Cuando ya no aguantó más, volvió a retirarse y retomó las embestidas lentas y regulares. Cloud se relajó levemente, pudiendo al menos volver a respirar.

Los siguientes minutos se dejó hacer, cediendo a que le tomara sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, y trató de no sentir nada. Pero resultaba difícil, cuando las sensaciones se agolpaban por todo su ser. El asfixiante calor del cuerpo de Rufus, completamente pegado al suyo, su peso sobre él, sus labios y dientes saboreando su cuello sin descanso, el intermitente dolor en sus entrañas con cada embestida profunda. Sentía también una intensa presión en su sexo, atrapado entre sendos abdómenes y masajeado por cada vez que Shinra se deslizaba sobre él. Era doloroso, extraño y abrumador.

—Cloud… —La voz de Rufus volvió a jadearle en el oído— Mírame…

Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Pero Cloud se negó. Mantuvo la cabeza en su sitio, incapaz de moverse. Shinra insistió, rodeando su rostro con la mano para atraerle, mas, aun así, el ex-SOLDADO no abrió los ojos. No quería ver esa mirada de hielo reflejando triunfo y placer en un momento de humillación como aquel. Por más que insistió, no logró que obedeciera.

Se olvidó de ello cuando un intenso hormigueo descendió por su bajo vientre. Rufus supo que el éxtasis estaba cerca y, por más que quisiera que ese encuentro durara eternamente, no se veía capaz de resistirse al inevitable y ansiado clímax. Se separó de Cloud, sacando el brazo de debajo de su cuerpo. Agarró con sendas manos las muñecas del ex-SOLDADO por debajo de las esposas y se las ancló a la cama, valiéndose de ellas como soporte para erguirse. Estiró los brazos, arqueó el final de la espalda y separó las rodillas, consiguiendo unas embestidas más rápidas y profundas.

—Ngh… ¡ngh! … ¡ngh! —Cloud gemía con dolor bajo su cuerpo, apretando párpados y dientes. Podía sentir el miembro de Rufus más duro y engrosado presionando en sus paredes. Las penetraciones se volvieron más intensas y frenéticas, la respiración de Shinra agitada y gimiente, y la fuerza con que le agarraba denotaba su urgencia.

—Aahh… aah… ah, sí… Cloud… Cloud… —jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriéndole medio rostro.

Cuando sintió la oleada de placer del orgasmo invadir todo su cuerpo, Rufus se irguió, echando atrás la cabeza y adelantando la pelvis para entrar más profundamente dentro de Cloud, hundiéndose en su interior y derramándose dentro de él con un largo y hondo gemido del más puro éxtasis, casi gritando de placer.

Quien sí gritó, fue el ex-SOLDADO, arqueando la espalda y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhh…!

Unos segundos después, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, durante la breve fracción de tiempo en que ambos contenían la respiración. Rufus liberó sus pulmones con un hondo jadeo, bajando la cabeza y destensando sus músculos. De repente notaba su cuerpo pesado, sentía cómo la fuerza le abandonaba. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por ello. Había sido tan intenso, tan eléctrico… Que sentía el hormigueo dejado por tan tremendo orgasmo dispersarse por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Entre jadeos, descendió sobre el de Cloud, yaciente entre las sábanas. Rufus aflojó el agarre en sus muñecas y se aproximó a su rostro. Su flequillo empapado de sudor acarició la mejilla del ex-SOLDADO antes de que lo hicieran sus labios.

—… Así… Es como se hacen las cosas, Cloud —susurró con voz sofocada. Sonrió, pérfido—… Buen chico.

Buscó sus labios y los besó con agotamiento. No recibió respuesta por su parte. Al separarse pudo notar que el joven estaba demasiado ocupado en jadear y recuperar el aliento. Su pecho subía y bajaba sugerentemente. Shinra no perdió oportunidad de besarlo por última vez antes de salir de su interior. Vio la reacción en el cuerpo de Cloud, tensándose al notarle retirarse y relajándose después con dolorida extenuación.

Rufus se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado sobre la amplia cama. Aquel intenso encuentro le había dejado más agotado que nunca. Esa noche, por fin, podría dormir sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho. Y con el ex-SOLDADO a su lado, nada menos, desnudo, caliente y degustado por él hasta el último rincón. Ladeó la cabeza observándole. Éste aún mantenía el rostro apartado. Por cómo respiraba, Shinra presintió que se había abandonado a la inconsciencia. Era lo malo de esas robustas esposas de Mako; el precio por conseguir dominar al indomable ex-SOLDADO era que consumían la energía de éste hasta hacerle perder la consciencia casi siempre tras una sesión de sexo.

Embelesado, alargó una mano con flacidez y buscó su mejilla. Le acarició con el dorso sin dejar de sentirse cautivado por él. Sus dedos captaron una sensación de humedad. Cuando retiró la mano observó discurrir por ellos una gota.

Una lágrima.

.

Fin del cuarto capítulo

* * *

Vaya, un capítulo entero sin Flashback-forward, menuda novedad, ¿eh?... Aunque claro, no era plan de interrumpir la escena en medio del... Ejem. Del tema. No os preocupéis, que para vuestro deleite -o desgracia- en el próximo cap ya volverán los Flashbacks. Aún quedan muchas incógnitas por resolver...

Quiero agradecer a EloraP sus sistemáticos reviews con cada capítulo, tanto aquí como en Amor-yaoi. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho ^^ Y también a los que leéis aunque no comentéis, también gracias por echarle un vistazo a esta cosa, especialmente a los que lo seguís. Me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones así que por favor, pinchad ahí abajo donde pone Review y escribid vuestras impresiones, consejos, críticas constructivas, críticas destructivas, amenazas y cualquier cosa en general, que no tiene que ser muy largo, sólo para saber yo qué os está pareciendo :)

Un millón de besos y nos vemos el próximo jueves. Feliz San Valentín y Carnaval, que lo paséis bien~


	5. Piezas Negras

Good night, people~ Uf, es tan tarde que ya es casi Viernes... ^^U Pero bueno, aún así, como cada Jueves (o casi) aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulillo y esperando que os guste. Nos leemos abajo~

* * *

_Pip pip pip pip pip…_

Dejó caer la mano sobre el despertador con un gruñido. Le costó encontrarlo más de lo habitual. Abrió un ojo y enfocó su negra pantalla. Los irritantes números marcaban las 6:00 de la madrugada. Soltó otro bufido y volvió a arrebujarse entre las revueltas sabanas, sin gana alguna de despertarse. Él era, al fin y al cabo, el presidente de aquella compañía. Nadie iba a reprenderle por llegar tarde. Y es que le parecía que hubiera pasado esa noche un tren por encima suyo. Estaba agotadísimo… En cuanto se giró en la cama, descubrió el motivo de su extenuación.

A su vera, dándole la espalda, cubierta ésta sólo parcialmente por las sábanas, dormitaba el causante de que no hubiera descansado apenas esa noche. Y el culpable de que fuera a llegar tarde a su despacho por primera vez desde que se erigiera como cabeza de la empresa Shinra. Rufus esbozó una sonrisa encandilada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudían a su cabeza como un torbellino, haciéndole estremecer. Alargó una mano y acarició con el dorso de los dedos la columna desnuda de su amante. No notó reacción en él, por lo que supuso que su sueño también era profundo. Pero se veía tan irresistible que no podía contener las ganas de abrazarse a su espalda, aspirar su olor, que impregnaba las sábanas, almohadas y hasta su propia piel y besarle en cada rincón de su cuerpo que aún no hubiera besado.

Cloud Strife. Su indómito trofeo de guerra, que tanto le había costado doblegar… Yaciendo desnudo plácidamente en su cama. Después de habérsele entregado con tanta pasión.

En un alarde de amabilidad, decidió no molestarle. Se levantó de la cama y encendió una tenue luz para vestirse. Aún no había llegado el amanecer a Midgar. Mientras se ataviaba su impecable traje blanco, rememoraba en su cabeza los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sus dedos cerrando los botones de la camisa le evocaron los de Cloud desvistiéndole y acariciando su piel. Al colocarse la corbata, casi puso sentir los labios del ex-SOLDADO recorriendo su cuello. Se estremeció, percatándose de las ganas que tenía que repetir aquel encuentro.

Caminó por la habitación hacia el espejo de la pared para anudarse la corbata y, en su recorrido, le sorprendió un ronco murmullo.

—Ahora mueves tú.

Se detuvo y miró hacia la cama. Cloud continuaba dándole la espalda, pero era obvio que ya no dormía. Sonriendo lascivo, Rufus interrumpió la tarea de vestirse para acercarse a él, sentándose en el colchón e inclinándose sobre la espalda de Cloud. Emitió una leve risa casi inaudible mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO, recorriendo su costado hasta el muslo, y besaba su hombro y cuello.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, Cloud —susurró con galantería. Se pegó a él y buscó su mentón, haciéndole girar el rostro para mirarle—. Cumplo _todo_ lo que prometo.

Le robó un beso antes de separarse. Terminó de arreglarse, se colocó la chaqueta del traje y salió, dejando solo a Cloud en la oscura habitación. Éste no se había movido un ápice. Su mirada se mantenía fija en la pared, concentrada en un odio y un desprecio como no había sentido nunca. Pero no hacia Shinra. Sino a él mismo.

La noche anterior pesaba sobre él como un yunque, sin dejarle respirar, sin dejarle olvidar. Pues por más que se justificara diciendo que lo hizo por ellas, que no tenía otra opción y había actuado como debía, existía algo de lo que no podía perdonarse. Y era haberse dejado manipular y someter por aquel ser repugnante, hasta el punto de perder toda dignidad.

Fuera de toda excusa, perdió el control de su cuerpo y éste reaccionó excitándose al contacto de Shinra. Algo que jamás hasta ahora le había ocurrido. Se había excitado, había sentido placer… Y aunque no alcanzara el orgasmo, era suficiente para sentirse despreciable. Aquel hombre le había humillado, torturado a él y a sus compañeros e incluso provocado la muerte de uno de ellos… Y Cloud, se dejaba seducir sólo porque era la primera vez que no le follaba como un animal.

Cerró con los ojos con fuerza y se hundió entre las sábanas. Aguantó la respiración, pues notaba el olor de Rufus por todas partes, hasta en el último rincón de su cuerpo, y se le hacía insoportable. Como un niño, sollozó en la soledad de la habitación, más humillado que en toda su vida, diciéndose a sí mismo que no merecía el perdón de sus compañeros.

Jamás podría volver a mirarles a la cara.

Pues, ¿qué pensarían si supieran de aquello?

* * *

_Hace dos semanas._

_Viernes._

_._

_—__¡Vamos, date más prisa! _

_—__Ya… Ya lo intento…_

_—__¡Pues inténtalo mejor, joder!_

_Cait Sith se cubrió las orejas para no escuchar otra vez las palabrotas que Cid soltaba tan gratuitamente por la boca. El gato robot apretaba sus ojos, temblando, intentando cumplir con las exigentes insistencias de sus compañeros. De haber podido, estaría sudando. Pues ya no eran los gritos de Highwind o Barret solamente; hasta las chicas y Red XIII se habían unido. Sólo el taciturno Vincent continuaba observándole con su serena calma. _

_Los ánimos estaban cada vez más caldeados. Desde que les encerraran a todos, no habían sabido nada de Aeris o de Cloud. No les habían dejado salir más que para reagruparles, con las dos mujeres juntas en una de las celdas y el resto en la contigua. No podían verse, pero sí oírse a través de la pared, y las cada vez más airadas patadas de Tifa dejaban muy claro su estado de ánimo. _

_Desde que se vieran cautivos, Cait Sith había tratado, por medio de su cuerpo real, de averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca del paradero de sus dos compañeros restantes. Ya no era ningún secreto para AVALANCHA la infiltración del carismático robot en el grupo bajo órdenes de Shinra, y aunque en inicio tuvieran sus dudas acerca de su lealtad —unos más que otros—, ese tema estaba relegado a un segundo plano, mientras fuera capaz de ayudar a dar con Aeris y Cloud. Sabiendo que su cuerpo real era un funcionario de Shinra y que podía moverse por el edificio, no dudaron en tomar esa ventaja._

_Pero lo que en principio parecía una solución perfecta, resultaba más complicado de lo que ninguno creía._

_—__Ya os he dicho que no es fácil… —insistió Cait Sith, desesperado— Rufus Shinra ha empezado a sospechar de mí, de que me haya cambiado de bando… Y me limita los movimientos por el edificio. ¡Y es un edificio enorme! _

_—__¿No has aprendido nada de AVALANCHA? —gruñó Barret— ¡Sáltate las normas! _

_—__¡No puedo! Me vigila… De haberlo podido averiguar, ya habría sabido dónde estaba Aeris antes de infiltrarnos, ¡y ya visteis que no pude!_

_—__Sí, te afanaste en que quedara jodidamente claro… —soltó Cid, mordaz, mirándole con un ceño fruncido que decía más que sus palabras._

_El pequeño robot se percató de su insinuación y alzó las manos._

_—__Por favor, no seáis injustos —gimió—. Os aseguro que hago lo que puedo… No tuve suficiente tiempo de buscarla entonces, ¡y ahora lo estoy intentando de veras! Confiad en mí, os lo ruego…_

_Se hizo el silencio en las dos celdas, pero las graves miradas de sus compañeros dejaron claro que las dudas no estaban disipadas. Cait Sith no insistió en defenderse; comprendía la desesperación que vivían y que su posición en el grupo no era la más favorable. Le apenaba no poder darles lo que pedían, pero decía la verdad. El presidente Shinra había sido meticuloso en ocultar cualquier información acerca de dónde se encontraba ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Hasta el punto de que casi parecía rehuir su presencia. Con algo de descaro, reconoció, había tratado de acercarse a Rufus para inquirirle sobre ellos, pero el presidente le había esquivado con asombrosa facilidad. Estaba claro que, o bien había empezado a dejar de confiar en él, o que guardaba el secreto a todos sus altos cargos._

_Tifa suspiró con frustración y le dio la espalda a la pared. Se dejó caer sobre el duro camastro, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cara en las manos. Su corazón era un manojo de nervios desde su captura. No lograba estar serena. Supo desde el principio que la cosa saldría mal y no se había equivocado, pero saberlo no hacía que se angustiara menos. Yuffie, por el contrario, parecía más tranquila. Al menos, dentro de los términos de la hiperactiva ninja, que se traducía en que no había perdido su energía. _

_—__¡Vamos, Tifa! —Se acercó de pronto a ella y la sacudió de los hombros con brío— No importa que ese gato idiota no logre encontrarles…_

_Un indignado «Eeeeh…» se escuchó del otro lado de la pared, pero fue ignorado._

_—… __¡Porque saldremos de aquí antes! Y les encontraremos nosotros mismos, ¡ya lo verás! ¡Cuatro paredes no pueden contener a La Gran Ninja Yuffie y sus secuaces! —terminó alzando el puño con energía._

_Tifa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La vitalidad y el inconsciente optimismo de la ninja resultaban a veces reconfortantes. _

_Iba a corresponder a sus ánimos, cuando un ruido procedente de la puerta de la celda la puso sobre aviso. Se levantó del camastro y se puso en guardia mirando hacia allí; Yuffie hizo lo mismo. El cerrojo se descorrió y la puerta se abrió revelando a dos guardias, uno de ellos armado._

_—__Acercaos; primero tú —ordenó el segundo desde el umbral señalando a Tifa. Portaba unas esposas._

_—__¿Para qué? —La joven dio un paso atrás, preparando los puños._

_—__Vamos a trasladaros a otras dependencias. No arméis jaleo y todo se hará tranquilamente, ¿vale? –el soldado soltó aquella frase con automatismo, como si la hubiera formulado muchas otras veces. _

_Tifa frunció el ceño, desconfiando. Pudo oír que en la celda de al lado ocurría lo mismo. El guardia se adentró un poco más y mostró las esposas, mientras su compañero le cubría desde atrás con su arma._

_—__Vamos… Cuando antes lo hagamos, antes terminaremos. Hacedlo fácil._

_Yuffie se notaba inquieta, mirando alternativamente a los guardias y a Tifa, cambiando el peso de las piernas mientras se mantenía en guardia, como si estuviera a punto de estallar. La mayor decidió que no era momento de tensar más las cosas y accedió. Indicó a Yuffie que estuviera tranquila, mientras las esposaban a ambas y las sacaban. Fuera, tres hombres más aguardaban al grupo, todos armados. _

_De la celda contraria salieron el resto de sus compañeros esposados también; Red con una cadena al cuello. Se miraron desconcertados y nerviosos, pero ninguno dijo una palabra._

_—__Bien… Andando. Tranquilos todos y en fila —indicó el comandante, precediendo al grupo. _

_Les condujeron por un pasillo estrecho y austero. Los guardias se notaban tensos mientras les rodeaban. A Tifa no le pasó desapercibido. Mientras caminaban, ella no dejó de analizar la formación, la postura y el lenguaje corporal de los agentes._

_Finalmente, llegaron a una sala que mostraba varias puertas grandes de metal. Cada una de ellas tenía un ventanuco con barrotes y un intrincado juego de cerraduras. El guardia que precedía la comitiva abrió la primera de ellas. _

_—__Las señoritas aquí. El resto a la contigua. _

_—__Ya estábamos en celdas, ¿qué tienen estas de especial? —Cid se adelantó a los pensamientos de todos. Con cierto tono sarcástico._

_—__Esas eran de detención, poco prácticas. Estas son más grandes y mejor equipadas —contestó el soldado sorprendentemente servicial—. Las llamamos de «larga estancia». Órdenes del Presidente._

_Las dos últimas frases no sonaron bien para ninguno. _

_—__O sea, ¿que Shinra pretende retenernos por un período de tiempo largo? —Red XIII gruñó enseñando los dientes mientras preguntaba con resquemor._

_—__No tengo esa información. Ahora, si sois tan amables… —Se acercó a Yuffie y la tomó del brazo, dirigiéndola a la celda abierta. _

_Pero aquello había sido más de lo que Tifa quería seguir aguantando. Si entraban ahí, no saldrían de ninguna manera. Y no esperó más. Mientras prácticamente toda la atención se centraba en la ninja, ella aprovechó para pillar desprevenido a uno de los guardias armados. Veloz como el rayo, se agachó con una sentadilla y barrió con su pierna derribando al escolta, que cayó de espaldas con estrépito. De inmediato todos se volvieron hacia ella._

_Al primero que la apuntó con su arma, le recibió con una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que casi le levantó los pies del suelo. En seguida, todos sus compañeros la imitaron. Yuffie le pegó un puntapié al que la sujetaba y luego le embistió con la cabeza en la boca del estómago, acompañado de un grito rabioso. Barret empotró a otro contra la pared con su hombro, Cid le pegó un cabezazo al que tenía más cerca, Vincent le hundió sendos codos a otro en el costillar y Red se enganchó con los dientes al último. Cait Sith se limitó a cubrirse la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos reinaba el caos. _

_Los guardias trataban de hacerse con el control mientras AVALANCHA la emprendía a golpes sin que estar esposados pareciera suponerles un problema. Tifa derribó a otro agente y corrió hacia uno que parecía recuperarse y cargaba su arma. Pero antes de dar dos zancadas, se encontró con la culata de un rifle golpeándole en la cara, haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas. Sin tiempo para quejarse, alzó las piernas y se impulsó para ponerse en pie de un salto. El soldado, paralizado por la sorpresa, no se apartó a tiempo de que una patada voladora le arrancara el rifle de las manos y otra le girara la cabeza. Pero apenas Tifa se volvió para buscar a su siguiente contrincante, escuchó un sonido escalofriante a sus espaldas._

_El martilleo de un arma y el consiguiente contacto de algo duro y frío en su nuca la paralizaron. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror y su cuerpo se quedó congelado. _

_—__¡Quietos!_

_La voz del comandante bramó por encima de la reyerta. De repente, el caos cesó._

_—__¡El que se mueva será el responsable de ver sus sesos esparcidos! —el mismo que hablaba apuntaba a Tifa con una pistola de gran calibre, clavándole el cañón en el cogote. Ella se notó temblar. _

_—__¡No tienes huevos para disparar, hijo de puta! —Barret escupió al suelo._

_El soldado sacó otra arma de su cinturón y le apuntó a él. Los demás guardias se recuperaban poco a poco y buscaban sus rifles para encañonarles a todos, formando un círculo._

_—__¡No te la juegues, tipo duro! —le advirtió— Ninguno de vosotros vale más que otro para el Presidente. Deshacernos de uno sólo implicará menos trabajo para mí. ¡Vamos, adelante! Dame una excusa, te aseguro que me harás un favor…_

_No había falsedad en aquella amenaza. Barret en seguida retrocedió un paso, temiendo por la vida de la chica. _

_—__De rodillas… —El soldado presionó con el cañón en la cabeza de Tifa, obligándola. Ella no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse en el suelo— Tú, abre esa celda —indicó a uno de sus guardias. Éste se apresuró a cumplir— Todos dentro, ¡vamos! _

_Les hizo una señal con la otra pistola. Barret le fulminó con la mirada antes de adentrarse. Uno a uno, los guardias les empujaron con sus rifles para introducirles en la celda. Tanto unos como otros presentaban magulladuras. Cid tenía una ceja partida que sangraba profusamente y Vincent se sujetaba las costillas con expresión de dolor. A Red XIII un soldado le sostenía tan fuerte de la cadena que prácticamente le estrangulaba, haciéndole jadear. Y Yuffie se cubría una nariz con sendas manos con los ojos llorosos. Sólo a ella la dejaron fuera. _

_Cuando estuvieron todos los demás en la celda, cerraron la puerta con estrépito. El soldado levantó a Tifa cogiéndola del pelo; ella se quejó por el tirón. Otro agarró a Yuffie y las encerraron a ambas en el calabozo contiguo. Aún esposada, Tifa se acercó a la ninja para evaluar su herida. Sangraba por la nariz. _

_—__¡Escuchadme, listillos! —Desde el otro lado de las puertas, la voz del comandante bramó de nuevo— Estas van a ser vuestras nuevas habitaciones de ahora en adelante. Sólo saldréis cuando se os ordene, para acudir a las duchas si es que es necesario. No estoy dispuesto a aguantar pestes todo el tiempo que dure esto. Por la trampilla de la puerta se os suministrará la comida. Gracias a vuestra broma, hoy no ocurrirá eso. Y ya veremos si os quitamos los grilletes. Tenéis todo cuanto necesitáis ahí dentro, de modo que no quiero oír una mísera queja. Sois presos bajo el control de la Compañía Shinra, y se os tratará como tal hasta que se decida qué hacer con vosotros. Estas son las instrucciones. Que disfrutéis de la estancia._

_Los pasos de los guardias indicaron que se marchaban. Pero antes de hacerlo, el cabecilla se detuvo para añadir una última cosa. _

_—__Ah… Y voy a encargarme de que vuestros dos amigos se enteren de la gracia que habéis organizado aquí. No sé si me explico… A ver si así se os pasan las ganas de volver a tocarme las pelotas. _

_En la celda de al lado, Tifa escuchó un fuerte golpe contra metal. _

_—__¡Cabrón! ¡No te atrevas a tocarles un pelo, cobarde! _

_La voz de Barret siguió bramando aun cuando los pasos desaparecieron. Tifa bajó la cabeza consternada y llena de angustia. _

_—__Aaauu… —La quejicosa voz de Yuffie volvió a atraer su atención. La ninja seguía cubriéndose la cara con las manos._

_—__Déjame ver… —Tifa intentó apartárselas._

_—__¿Estáis bien ahí dentro? —La profunda voz de Vincent sonó del otro lado de la pared, algo ronca._

_—__Sí… Más o menos._

_—__¡Ai, ai, ai, ai! —La ninja se quejó ruidosamente mientras Tifa le examinaba la nariz._

_—__Tranquila, no está rota… _

_—__¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió Cid, preocupado por los quejidos de la menor del grupo._

_—__Nada, un golpetazo. ¿Vosotros bien?_

_—__Nada que no se arregle con un poco de descanso… —murmuró Red XIII con la voz un poco ahogada— Sobreviviremos._

_Algo en esa última palabra hizo a Tifa enmudecer, frunciendo el labio con inquietud. Yuffie, que ya había conseguido abrir sus llorosos ojos y dejar de quejarse, la miró con preocupación. _

_—__¿Tifa…? —llamó con voz nasal._

_Ella miró al suelo, a algún punto inconcreto. Su mente estaba lejos de allí. En la celda de al lado, parecía que también esperaban su respuesta._

_—__Cait Sith —llamó la morena. Al otro lado de la pared, el gato robot levantó sus orejas—… Encuéntrales pronto. Por favor._

* * *

.

Comenzaba a amanecer en Midgar. Pero el aire matutino no llegaba hasta aquella alta planta del Edificio Shinra. Sólo uno espeso y lleno de polución. Tifa lo respiró intentando captar algo más que no fuera el humo de los reactores de Mako. Pero suspiró, frustrada.

Apoyada contra la pared de la celda, miraba por la diminuta ventana embarrotada que daba al exterior. Sus ojos rojizos sólo expresaban un profundo cansancio. Y no era porque no durmiera o comiera lo suficiente. Los primeros días le resultó difícil, pero hacía tiempo que concluyó que, si algo podía hacer desde ahí, era tratar de mantenerse fuerte. Por él. Por ellos.

Las celdas en que les habían encerrado desde el segundo día de su cautiverio se podían considerar incluso de lujo, en comparación con las anteriores. Estaban limpias, tenían camas, lavabo y urinario y les daban de comer tres veces al día algo que, por lo menos, era digerible. Pero cada día se hacía más insoportable, más eterno.

Llevaban una quincena ahí metidos. Dos semanas enteras desde la última vez que vieron a Cloud. No sabían nada de él ni de Aeris. No habían tenido noticia alguna o mensaje de Rufus Shinra, y los guardias encargados de ellos no respondían a sus preguntas. Tampoco Cait Sith había tenido éxito. Sólo el encontrarse juntos, a pesar de la pared que los dividía, era lo que les mantenía con fuerzas y cabales. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención de la morena, que volvió su mirada al interior de la habitación. Yuffie aún dormitaba en una de las camas, o al menos eso había creído Tifa. Pero lo que vio fue su cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

—Yuffie… —Preocupada, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda, temiendo que le pasara algo— ¿Estás bien?

La ninja tembló más al contacto de su mano. Pero, para sorpresa de Tifa, fue un sollozo lo que lo provocó.

—Es todo por mi culpa…

La voz de la menor salió con apenas un hilo. Tifa la miró sin comprender y buscó sus ojos, sentándose en la cama junto a ella e inclinándose sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué dices, qué te pasa?

—Fue por mi culpa… —repitió la menor quedamente— Yo le dejé solo… Si no lo hubiera hecho… No le habrían cogido. Debí quedarme con él, pero me fui, le dejé solo…

Tifa abrió los ojos con asombro al comprender. Sintió un enorme nudo en el corazón al ver qué era lo que afligía a la joven ninja.

—No, cielo, no digas eso —Trató de consolarla, acariciándole la espalda—. No fue culpa tuya…

—¡Sí que lo fue! —Yuffie sollozó más fuerte, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Tifa vio que se frotaba los ojos— Estaba herido y yo le dejé solo, ¡en vez de ayudarle! Le cogieron por mi culpa, yo sabía que no podía defenderse… Si hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haber cargado con él…

—Él te pidió que te fueras —recordó Tifa. Yuffie les contó lo ocurrido en cuanto la capturaron—. Lo hizo para darte tiempo y que pudieras escapar, tú sólo hiciste lo que te dijo…

—¡Sí! ¿¡Y para qué!? —Airada, la menor se incorporó en la cama, encarando a su compañera con la cara enrojecida y anegada en lágrimas— Me cogieron también, porque no supe huir, ¡porque no supe hacer las cosas bien! —Se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas— Soy lo peor… No sirvo para nada…

Oír hablar a Yuffie así, le destrozaba el corazón. Ella, que siempre había sido ejemplo de vitalidad, de optimismo y orgullo, que vencía cualquier dificultad con sus alardes. Nunca la había visto ni oído hablar así de sí misma. No podía creer que aquella desazón llevara atormentándola todo ese tiempo.

Tifa la cogió por los hombros y le obligó a mirarla, devolviéndole en sus rojizos ojos una mirada serena.

—Basta, Yuffie, deja de hablar así. No sabes lo que habría pasado de haberte quedado junto a Cloud. ¡Tú eres la mejor ninja del mundo! Eres la princesa de Wutai, la sombra indomable, la… mejor ladrona de Materia del planeta —Trató de mencionar algunos de los títulos honoríficos con que la menor solía referirse a sí misma.

Ella levantó la mirada, observándola con unos enormes ojos vidriosos. Su rostro se entristeció más y volvió a enterrar la cara entre sus rodillas.

—Soy la vergüenza de Wutai…

Tifa la miró abatida. No sabía qué decirle para sacarla de aquella espiral de desolación. Porque tampoco a ella le quedaban casi fuerzas para mantener el optimismo. Simplemente, la abrazó, estrechándola contra sí, compartiendo su aflicción. Yuffie rodeó su espalda con los brazos y lloró. Sus voces debieron despertar a sus compañeros, pues se escuchó a Vincent desde el otro lado.

—Tifa, Yuffie, ¿va todo bien?

Tifa alzó la mirada al techo, inspirando hondo, incapaz de responder. Pues su contestación no sería la mejor en ese instante. Vincent insistió una vez más. La respuesta nunca llegaría. Para sorpresa de todos, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que en ese momento se abría. Cuando miraron hacia allí, no se imaginaron que iban a volver a vivir una escena tan similar a la ocurrida dos semanas atrás.

Tifa y Yuffie se giraron sobresaltadas. Al ver a tres agentes de SOLDADO adentrarse en su celda, Tifa empezó a temerse algo malo. Se levantó y cubrió a la menor con su cuerpo, encarando a los agentes.

—¿Qué queréis?

No respondió nadie. En su lugar, una vez dentro del habitáculo, los SOLDADOs se separaron para dejar entrar a una cuarta persona. Ataviada en un traje blanco. Tifa abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tú… —Su voz cargó de rabia aquella sílaba. El odio se extendió hasta sus puños, apretándolos con fuerza. Y sin poderlo controlar, se lanzó con uno de ellos hacia la cara del recién llegado— ¡Cabrón!

Apenas avanzó, los tres agentes se colocaron en perfecta formación flanqueando al presidente y el atronador sonido de tres rifles cargando detuvo a Tifa. Rufus Shinra ni se movió. Su confianza en la eficiencia de sus guardias no era mayor que su vanidad. Clavó en la chica una impertérrita mirada azul glacial.

—¡¿Dónde está Cloud!? —Tifa no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar directamente, aprovechando su silencio.

Sus gritos parecieron molestarle, pues guiñó los ojos y apartó la mirada con rechazo. En ese momento tomó aire y lo liberó, como si reuniera voluntad para hablarle, antes de volver a mirarla.

—En mi ciudad decimos «Buenos días» —musitó sarcástico—. Supongo que en Nibelheim los modales son más rústicos.

—¡¿Shinra?! —Una voz airada se escuchó del otro lado de la pared. Todos parecían agolparse en ella para escuchar mejor— ¡Por fin das la cara, mamonazo! ¡¿Dónde los tienes?!

Éste no dio señal alguna de haberlo oído. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la luchadora, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Desalojar un poco mi edificio, para empezar —musitó con calma. Ella no comprendió lo que quería decir, de modo que Shinra decidió no andar con más rodeos—. Os vais de aquí. Esposadlas —ordenó a sus escoltas mientras él se giraba hacia la puerta.

Las dos chicas entraron en pánico. Varios SOLDADOs más penetraron en la celda y, sin que pudieran hacer nada por impedirlo, las sujetaron y encadenaron las manos a la espalda.

—¡¿A dónde nos llevas?! —le gritó Tifa mientras forcejeaba con sus captores, histérica, al tiempo que las sacaban.

—Fuera —sentenció Shinra sin girarse—. Estáis libres.

Aquella aseveración cayó sobre ambas como una descarga eléctrica, paralizándolas. La menor creyó no haber oído bien.

—¿Qué…?

Rufus detuvo su caminar y, con aparente cansancio, se giró hacia las desconcertadas chicas, mirándolas con una ceja alzada.

—Que no quiero veros más por aquí. De modo que sed listas y alejaos lo más posible de mi propiedad.

A pesar de todo, Tifa no parecía conforme. Se puso seria y miró con fiereza al presidente.

—Quiero ver a Cloud.

—Ya, y yo quiero muchas cosas, señorita Lockhart… —suspiró Rufus con agotamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza— Querría no tener que toparme con alimañas como vosotros cada vez que levanto una piedra, pero así son las cosas… —Se giró de nuevo, zanjando la conversación.

—¡Déjanos verle!

—No —Una mirada de hielo acompañó su tajante voz al volverse con ímpetu una vez más—. Lo que voy a hacer es dejaros marchar de rositas y daros la inteligente oportunidad de no volver a aparecer por aquí. Yo que vosotras, la cogería ahora antes de que se me ocurra cambiar de parecer.

Hizo una señal a sus SOLDADOs, que empezaron a arrastrarlas hacia el pasillo. Tifa, sin rendirse aún, se debatió para seguir insistiendo.

—¿Qué has hecho con ellos? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Aeris?!

Aquella pregunta pareció clamar la atención del presidente. Los SOLDADOs, al verle acercarse, se detuvieron.

Tifa aguardaba tensa, ansiosa de cualquier respuesta. Pero pudo notar, con mala espina, que Shinra parecía vacilar antes de responderle. Desvió su mirada de los ojos de Tifa a otro lado varias veces antes de, con total y absoluta calma, dejar caer unas terribles palabras.

—Aeris Gainsborough ha muerto.

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por todos. Un silencio mortal ahogó la sala. Con ojos horrorizados, ambas chicas observaban a Shinra estupefactas.

—Un terrible accidente —continúo Shinra, con una voz que denotaba una asombrosa indiferencia, desviando la mirada indolente—. No debió ocurrir. En fin… Cosas que pasan.

Tifa no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Mientes…

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo —ratificó Rufus—. No buscaba su muerte, no me interesaba; pero ha ocurrido. Y ya que has preguntado, me pareció oportuno que lo supierais.

Los ojos abiertos de espanto de Tifa comenzaron a escocer. Miraba intensamente a Shinra aguardando algo más, deseando que no fuera verdad. No podía soltar algo así de aquella manera y esperar que lo aceptaran sin más. Pero en su heladora mirada sólo vio frialdad y una terrible evidencia de que, todo lo que había dicho, era cierto.

—No… —Un hilo de voz escapó de boca de la morena. Poco a poco, una dolorosa cólera comenzó a llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, brotando por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y de su boca por medio de alaridos desgarradores— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Maldito hijo de puta, desgraciado…!

—Sacadlas de mi edificio.

Los improperios de la joven siguieron escuchándose mientras arrastraban a ambas por el pasillo. Shinra permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, impávido. De la otra celda, de la que antes salían tantos insultos, ya no brotaba sonido alguno. Mudos todos sus integrantes. Rufus se permitió suspirar, incómodo con tan violenta escena.

Miró la celda abierta, donde durante dos semanas habían estado recluidas las dos mujeres. Observó la otra. El resto de AVALANCHA cautivo aún. Sumido en sus reflexiones, no se percató de que sus escoltas aguardaban nuevas órdenes.

—¿Señor…?

Rufus reaccionó y echó a andar por el pasillo, camino a la septuagésima planta. Los SOLDADOs se apresuraron a seguirle. A medio camino, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

—Haced venir a Strife a mi despacho.

.

Fin del quinto capítulo

* * *

Bueno, por si alguno se había preguntado qué había sido de los demás, ya sabéis dónde han estado todo este tiempo y dónde estarán dos a partir de ahora... Espero que no os haya aburrido mucho el capítulo y hayáis echado demasiado en falta a Cloud y Rufus... Que no os entre el ansia, os prometo que en el próximo, los protas volverán ;)

¡Vaya! Ya tenemos otra incógnita resuelta, aunque supongo que se olía ya... Aeris ha muerto (¡sorpresa!). Si es que ni en fanfics se libra la pobre... Ese era el misterio de lo que pasó "_hace cinco días_" al comienzo de la historia. Pero no acaba aquí la cosa... Ahora falta descubrir cómo y por qué ocurrió. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Cloud? ¿Quién la mató? ¿Y qué más cosas pasaron? Que os aseguro yo que pasaron más, muchas más cosas... Como siempre, irán siendo desveladas poco a poco. ¡No faltéis a la cita!

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo, estoy muy contenta y me siento muy orgullosa de ver que os interesáis por esta peculiar historia ^^ Especialmente gracias otra vez a EloraP y a PanditaHwang ^w^ Y al resto, lo de siempre: comentarios, dudas, ruegos y preguntas, recetas de cocina y lo que se os ocurra, por favor, escribídmelo en un review. ¡Estoy deseando saber vuestras opiniones! Un besazo y pasad buena semana~


	6. Buen Chico

Una semana más, aquí vuelvo con otro capitulillo calentito. Poco más que decir, a no ser que quiera empezar a repetirme... Mejor os dejo con la lectura y ya os vuelvo a ver abajo. Que disfrutéis~

* * *

Nubes de tormenta cubrían el cielo de Midgar. La ya de por sí oscura atmósfera de la ciudad había interrumpido su amanecer para tornarse negrura, como si tampoco ésta encontrara motivos para ver la luz. Mientras los primeros truenos empezaban a resonar, al pie del alto edificio dos menudas figuras pisaban por fin la calle tras dos semanas de cautiverio, escoltadas por una tropa de guardias. El único atisbo de cielo azul lo albergaban el par de intensos ojos que, desde la última planta del coloso, las observaban con el corazón encogido.

—¿Y bien? —La venenosa voz de Rufus susurró por encima de su hombro, mientras las dos figuras eran liberadas de sus grilletes e instadas a caminar— Libres. Como te dije. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Cloud no apartó la vista del ventanal, prestando atención a cada movimiento que se llevaba a cabo a doscientos metros bajo él. Pudo ver cómo las chicas dudaban, se frotaban las muñecas y miraban hacia el edificio intrigadas. Desde esa distancia, él era invisible a sus ojos. Finalmente, con los SOLDADOs guardando la puerta al edificio, las dos jóvenes se marcharon, empujada la menor por la más alta, y se alejaron sin prisa girando aún su cabeza hacia la estructura un par de veces más antes de desaparecer de la vista. Cloud bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y suspiró. Aunque le costara creerlo, Shinra había cumplido su promesa.

Notó un contacto indeseado sobre su cintura. Abrió los ojos y se tensó. Su mirada enfocó con molestia el cristal, sobre el cual comenzaban a estrellarse las primeras gotas de lluvia. La mano de Rufus ascendió por su costado, buscándole.

—¿Lo ves…? —Un deje complaciente se percibía en la voz del presidente mientras acercaba su cuerpo a la espalda del ex-SOLDADO. Su aliento le rozó en la oreja. Esa mano había subido hasta su pecho y acariciaba ahora su pectoral. Cloud permaneció inmóvil y con la vista fija en el cristal—. Cuando tú eres un buen chico… Yo soy bueno contigo, Cloud…

Un estremecimiento le sacudió desde la boca del estómago. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase murmurada por la voz de Rufus. Y el concepto que tenía éste distaba mucho de la realidad. Cloud notó su cuerpo sacudirse por un ligero temblor de rabia y clavó en la ventana salpicada de gotas de lluvia una profunda mirada de odio, mientras sentía las manos y los labios de Rufus entretenerse por su cuerpo y el calor del contrario arrimándose a su espalda. Tomó aire, respirando hondo para aguantar el impulso que sentía de estrangularle.

* * *

_Hace dos semanas. _

_Sábado._

_._

_El sonido de un trueno se escuchó lejano. Un repiqueteo en la ventana revelaba lluvia cayendo en el exterior. Cloud tironeó con debilidad de sus manos, sintiendo el duro metal clavarse en la ya muy maltratada piel de sus muñecas. Las esposas anclaban sus manos al cabecero de la cama, por encima de su cabeza. Notaba los brazos agarrotados de tanto tiempo en esa posición, que hacía que se le quedaran sin sangre. Se quejó con levedad, moviéndolos un poco. Le dolía todo. _

_Se arqueó al sentir el contacto de una fría mano recorrer su vientre, deslizándose por su piel con las yemas de los dedos. Toda la carne se le puso de gallina y trató de huir de ese tacto, pero no pudo más que retorcerse sobre sí mismo con extenuación. _

_—__Te estás portando muy mal hoy —Una indolente voz susurró muy cerca de él. Otra mano se apoderó de su rodilla, obligándole a flexionarla y echarla a un lado. Cloud se resistió, sacudiendo la pierna. Esto pareció molestar a su captor, que la apresó más fuerte—. No me obligues a hacerlo otra vez… _

_Sus palabras sonaron frías y amenazantes. Cloud jadeó con impotencia, sintiéndose estremecer. Aún le duraban los efectos del último aumento de energía Mako de sus esposas. Sentía la cabeza tan embotada que apenas podía ver. _

_La imagen que mostraba, frágil sobre el colchón y retorciéndose con levedad, era realmente apetecible para Rufus. Retomando sus atenciones, se inclinó para besar el pecho desnudo del ex-SOLDADO, mientras colaba una mano entre sus muslos y tanteaba por encima de los pantalones la entrepierna del joven. Al sentirlo, Cloud pegó una sacudida más fuerte, rehuyéndole. Rufus levantó la cabeza y le miró con molestia. El chico se encogía ahora con temor, consciente de alguna represalia._

_—__Ya… basta —murmuró con lentitud Shinra, imprimiendo autoridad a cada palabra. Con más brusquedad, tomó el borde de la prenda con sendas manos y tiró para quitarle los pantalones de una vez, pero Cloud, sacando fuerzas de lo imposible, empezó a patalear con debilidad, si bien lo suficiente para impedirle a Rufus continuar. Éste le ancló una de las piernas a la cama con violencia, sujetándole la otra rodilla y mirándole severamente—. He dicho que ya basta. _

_—__Quítame las manos de encima… Hijo de puta… —Cloud abrió los ojos y clavó su intensa mirada azul sobre Rufus con desprecio, mascullando roncamente y entre dientes. Shinra le devolvió el gesto, antes de continuar bajándole la prenda. Cloud volvió a patalear, recibiendo entonces una violenta bofetada— ¡Agh! _

_—__Te la estás ganando otra vez, Cloud…_

_El ex-SOLDADO jadeó exhausto con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada, mientras Rufus llevaba las perneras de sus pantalones hasta sus botas, comenzando a desabrochar éstas. Cloud bajó la mirada, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia que fluía por todo su cuerpo. Y cuando le notó con la guardia baja, le pateó, logrando alcanzarle en el hombro y echarle atrás. Rufus, sorprendido por el golpe, se apartó y le miró rencoroso. Se levantó, irguiéndose con altivez delante de él y arqueando una ceja mientras le mostraba en su mano el conocido controlador de las esposas. _

_—__Ya que te veo con ganas, vamos a subir un poco el nivel, ¿te parece? —Posó el pulgar sobre el regulador, ante la mirada temerosa de Cloud. Rufus recibió esa expresión con deleite. Y elevó el pequeño botón._

_—__¡Aah…! _

_Un grito murió en la garganta de Cloud, enmudeciendo antes de terminar de salir. Abrió la boca y los ojos con dolor, sin proferir más que un sonido ahogado, mientras cerraba los puños y tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se arqueó sobre sí mismo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Un tremendo ardor le corría por dentro. Perdió la vista, el oído y cualquier percepción de su alrededor, no sintiendo más que el Mako agitarse como un torbellino por todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera fuego en las venas. Ni siquiera podía gritar. _

_Cuando le pareció que acabaría ahogándose, Rufus bajó la intensidad de nuevo y Cloud perdió automáticamente la tensión de su cuerpo, como si se desinflara. Volvió a derrumbarse sobre la cama, esta vez mucho más deshecho que antes. Jadeaba con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada perdida. Rufus guardó el mando de vuelta al bolsillo y se acercó._

_—__Eso es… —Sin resistencia ya, terminó de desvestirle, dejando el cuerpo desnudo de Cloud inerte sobre las sábanas, colgando sin fuerza de las esposas ancladas al cabecero. _

_Rufus le tomó de una pierna y le colocó de costado. Sosteniendo ésta, se sentó encima de la otra y pegó su pelvis a la del ex-SOLDADO. Tan sólo notó un ligero respingo en él. Shinra sonrió, acariciándole el muslo casi con mimo. _

_—__No será porque no te lo haya advertido veces —manifestó, entretanto que desabrochaba su propio pantalón ahora y buscaba su miembro endurecido—… Pero parece que quieras que lo haga, Cloud… _

_Le notó temblar mientras tanteaba su entrada con el glande. Se colocó bien, apoyando la pierna del chico sobre su hombro, y entró en él de un empujón. _

_—__¡Ngh! —Cloud se sintió quebrar por dentro, abriendo los ojos como platos sin ver nada y apretando las mandíbulas con dolor. Cerró los puños con fuerza._

_Al notar su temblor, Rufus ladeó la cabeza y besó su muslo, recorriéndolo con caricias. Se apoyó con la otra mano en la cama, junto a la espalda de Cloud, y comenzó a moverse lentamente. El ex-SOLDADO cerró los ojos, aguantando entre débiles y ahogados quejidos que se entremezclaban con los gemidos de placer de Rufus. Cerniéndose sobre él, abriéndole más las piernas por efecto, se acercó a su oído para susurrar:_

_—__¿De qué te sirve tanta resistencia, eh?... Eres patético… Tú y todos los que aún creen que pueden imponerse a mí —jadeó sobre su oreja, sin dejar de embestirle— Dime… ¿Qué pensarían tus amigos… si supieran lo que hago contigo?... ¿Eh?_

_Le penetró más hondamente. Cloud apretó los dientes, arqueando la columna con un intenso dolor. Rufus sonrió, echándole el aliento al cuello. Se inclinó más sobre él y lo mordió con pasión, saboreándolo. _

_—__¿Te gustaría verles ahora? —susurró inclemente. Embistió con más fuerza, arrancándole ahora a Cloud un quejido agudo— ¿Querrías que vieran esto?_

_Cloud tembló, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Rufus le agarró de repente del cuello, obligándole a mirarle. El ex-SOLDADO abrió la boca en busca de aire. Shinra jadeó con placer y se echó hacia delante, aproximando sus rostros._

_—__Responde…_

_Cloud estiró el cuello intentando escapar de sus dedos. Respirando con dificultad, posó en Rufus unos ojos llenos de rabia. Y escupió a su cara. Shinra tornó su expresión ofendida antes de llenarla de furia, abofeteándole más fuerte. Se limpió el esputo antes de volver a tomarle del cuello con rudeza._

_—__¿Querrías que alguno de ellos ocupara tu lugar? _

_Cloud se encogió por un nuevo pinchazo de dolor. Esa pregunta se clavó en su pecho como una daga, ahogándole de angustia. Rufus insistió y Cloud negó con la cabeza levemente, con los ojos y los dientes apretados. Sin soltar su cuello, Shinra acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, hablando directamente sobre sus labios._

_—__Entonces… Déjate follar como una buena puta —susurró rozando su piel— o tu siguiente castigo lo pagarán ellos por ti._

_Esas palabras provocaron un intenso nudo en su pecho. Notando sus ojos arder, el ex-SOLDADO ladeó la cabeza entre gemidos de dolor. Rufus mordió con levedad su mandíbula, jadeando sobre ella antes de reclamar sus labios. Cloud se rindió al beso hasta que una violenta penetración le hiciera gritar echando atrás la cabeza. El presidente, víctima de una fuerte corriente de placer, se irguió de nuevo y embistió con más brío y rapidez dentro de Cloud, gimiendo enérgicamente y clavándole las uñas en la pierna. Y con un intenso clamor, terminó en su interior. Jadeando, le soltó y se apartó despacio de él, dejándole tirado como un fardo sobre el colchón para bajarse de la cama._

_—__Si vuelves a insultarme… A cocearme… A escupirme… O a morderme —De espaldas a él, Rufus se iba colocando la ropa, adecentándose tranquilamente— lo tomaré como una invitación por tu parte. Iré a buscar a cualquiera de tus amigas, Aeris, Tifa o Yuffie… Y dejaré que mis guardias hagan con ellas lo mismo que yo contigo. _

_Cloud colgaba inerte de los barrotes del cabecero. Sus brazos y manos temblaban notoriamente y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración forzosa. Estaba sin lugar a dudas al borde del desmayo. Pero reunió las fuerzas necesarias para ladear la cabeza y buscar a Rufus con la mirada, reclamándole casi sin voz:_

_—__No… te atrevas… a tocarlas…_

_El presidente se volvió hacia él con una gélida mirada. Se aproximó y le tomó del mentón._

_—__Eso sólo depende de ti —Sonrió. Con aquella expresión que destilaba crueldad—. Si tú te portas bien y me demuestras que eres un buen chico… Yo seré bueno contigo. Puede que incluso, más bueno todavía —añadió acrecentando su sonrisa. Se inclinó, acercándose a su boca jadeante—. Esto no tiene por qué ser así siempre, Cloud —Le robó un breve beso antes de soltarle despacio—. Piénsatelo…_

* * *

.

Los recuerdos de esas ácidas palabras se atropellaban en la mente de Cloud. Mientras la lluvia continuaba haciéndose más intensa fuera, otra tormenta se estaba formando dentro de él. Rufus continuaba detrás suyo, recorriéndole con manos y labios suavemente, aprovechando su quietud. Cada roce y cada beso encendían más la furia que iba creciendo en el ex-SOLDADO.

La lengua de Shinra buscó su oreja y Cloud sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de él, harto. Qué manía tenía con hacerle eso; lo aborrecía. Se alejó de la ventana y recorrió el despacho hasta el otro lado, marcando distancia. Rufus no pareció demasiado contrariado, pues sonrió con picardía como si se tratara de un juego. A pasos lentos, fue hasta un pequeño mueble bar, de donde sacó un vaso y una ornamentada botella de cristal, sirviéndose un trago.

—No seas tan desagradable. Ya te he demostrado que puedo hacer cosas por ti.

Bebió mirándole directamente a los ojos. Cloud le observaba receloso con los brazos cruzados. No se movió mientras Rufus recorría el trecho que los separaba, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de él. Le ofreció el vaso, pero los ojos del ex-SOLDADO no dejaron de fulminar los suyos. Encogiéndose de hombros, Rufus bebió otro sorbo y luego aproximó sus labios a los contrarios. Se notaba que estaba especialmente de buen humor esa mañana. Pero antes de que su boca le rozara, Cloud le interrumpió.

—Suelta a otro.

Shinra se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los labios del ex-SOLDADO, con los suyos ya entreabiertos para besarle. Liberó una leve risa decepcionada, echándole el aliento del alcohol, y se apartó.

—No.

Se dio la vuelta con parsimonia. Cloud no se dio por vencido.

—Haz otro trato.

—No empecemos, Cloud… —Shinra se aproximó hasta un sobrio y blanco sofá, acompañado de un par de sillones y una discreta mesa de café frente a él. Dejó la bebida sobre ésta, junto al tablero de ajedrez perfectamente alineado que la decoraba, y se sentó— Te recuerdo que las reglas las hago yo —Se acomodó, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo y cruzando las piernas, enarcando una ceja hacia él—… Y no voy a soltar a otro amigo tuyo cada día. Me dejarías sin rehenes… Piénsalo, acabo de dejar libres a dos miembros de AVALANCHA —Señaló la ventana con la cabeza— ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en urdir un plan para liberar al resto? Necesito cierta cobertura para evitar eso…

—Deja ir a uno solo —insistió Cloud.

—Hoy no —Shinra sonó tajante. Sus fríos ojos observaban a Cloud con calma—. Tendrás que esperar.

—¿Cuánto?

—Lo suficiente —Al ver en los intensos ojos del ex-SOLDADO que esa respuesta no le satisfacía, añadió, abanicando una mano con cansancio—… Un par o tres de días. ¿De acuerdo?

Cloud clavó en él una expresión de rencor a la que Rufus ya se iba acostumbrando. Sin dejarse inmutar, cogió de nuevo el licor y bebió despreocupadamente, regalándole una mirada perversa. El ex-SOLDADO dio por finalizada la conversación y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho con los puños apretados.

—Espera…

Cloud se detuvo, volviéndose para ver al presidente, que le observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, sosteniendo aún el vaso bajo su rostro.

—¿No quieres pedir otro deseo?

El ex-SOLDADO le miró desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño. Se apartó un poco de la puerta.

—Acabas de decir que no…

—He dicho que no voy a soltar a otro de tus amigos, no que no vaya a otorgarte un deseo —le interrumpió Shinra. Cloud le observó desconfiado. Rufus se levantó, sin soltar su bebida y, con una taimada sonrisa, se colocó de nuevo frente a él. Recogió un dorado mechón de su cabello y lo acaricio entre sus dedos con coqueteo, sin mirarle a los ojos—. Anoche te portaste muy bien… De modo que te concederé un nuevo favor. Ya sabes… —Elevó su astuta mirada— Si lo deseas de veras…

Cloud le devolvió una de desprecio. Sin moverse, apartó la mano de Rufus de su cabello y masculló entre dientes.

—Si no vas a soltarles, no puedes ofrecerme nada que desee.

Rufus no parecía de acuerdo con eso. Bebió de nuevo y le sonrió.

—Seguro que sí. Déjame que te sugiera algo —musitó señalándole con el vaso, antes de girarse y dirigirse al mueble bar. Llenó de nuevo el recipiente casi vacío, mientras le inquiría con absoluta calma—. Dime… ¿Te suena de algo el nombre _El Séptimo Cielo_?

Cloud palideció. Abrió los ojos con estupor y recibió de Shinra una mirada malévola, al ver que entendía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Mis espías me han informado de cierto lugar que ostenta ese nombre y que, según parece, podría tratarse de vuestra base de operaciones —Rufus se apoyó contra el mueble y le clavó sus fríos ojos por encima del vaso—. Pero aún no han logrado averiguar dónde está. Esta ciudad es muy grande y tardaría siglos en dar con él. A no ser… —Su mirada se afiló con maldad— que contara con la oportuna guía de dos de sus miembros que, si no me equivoco, se dirigen ahora mismo para allá…

El ex-SOLDADO le miró horrorizado, sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Rufus, en cambio, se veía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—No te atrevas…

—Podría no hacerlo —sugirió Shinra con cruel desaire, sin dejar de mirarle con perfidia—. Si… tú lo desearas.

Se llevó el licor a los labios mientras aguardaba la reacción de Cloud. El ex-SOLDADO apretaba los puños y los dientes con rabia.

—¿Pretendes obligarme a pedirte un deseo a la fuerza?

—Nadie te obliga. Puedes no hacerlo —musitó Rufus con calma.

Cloud pudo leer en sus ojos la enorme satisfacción que aquello le producía. Verle contra la espada y la pared una vez más. Obligarle de nuevo a entregarse a él para proteger a los suyos. Pero, esta vez, Rufus se había pasado de listo, e ignoraba algo que el líder de AVALANCHA sabía. La tensión del ex-SOLDADO se relajó y sus ojos miraron a Shinra con indiferencia.

—Muy bien —comenzó Cloud. Rufus alzó una ceja con interés. Pero no se esperó en absoluto su respuesta—. Pues no lo haré.

El desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro del presidente.

—No sé si comprendes bien la situación que te planteo, Cloud…

—El que no comprende nada eres tú —contraatacó el ex-SOLDADO con seguridad— ¿Te crees acaso que Tifa y Yuffie son idiotas? ¿Que cometerían la imprudencia de acudir directas allí, sabiendo que podrías seguirlas? —Ahora fue Cloud quien le lanzó una sonrisa despectiva— Adelante. No tengo nada que pedirte.

La expresión de Rufus se tornó colérica. Insultado. Trató de mantener el semblante de autoridad, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

—Yo en tu lugar, no sería tan confiado —Le señaló con el dedo índice de la misma mano que sostenía su bebida—, y procuraría asegurarme de protegerlas…

—No necesitan que yo las proteja. Ahí fuera, tienen más recursos que tú con todos tus efectivos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Volver a detenerlas? Y demostrarás que la palabra de Rufus Shinra no vale una mierda —puntuó Cloud, apelando al muy sabido orgullo del presidente. Vio que su estrategia funcionaba cuando percibió la rabia reflejada en el rostro de Rufus. El ex-SOLDADO alzó el mentón, altanero—. Saben cuidarse solas. No tengo _nada_ que pedirte —repitió, mordaz, y oscureció su mirada después para añadir entre dientes—. Caliéntate la mano esta noche. Será el único sitio donde vas a meter la polla.

Acto seguido le dio la espalda a Shinra y se encaminó a la puerta cerrada, plantándose ante ésta.

—¿Puedo volver ya a mi celda? —demandó con desaire.

Por unos instantes, Rufus pareció que estallaría en cólera. Permaneció inmóvil y en un peligroso silencio. Su cara mostraba una furia tal que no habría sido sorpresa para Cloud que sacara el endemoniado controlador de las esposas y lo subiera al máximo por vez primera, para darle un escarmiento por su osadía. Y esa idea bien pudo cruzar por su mente, mientras fulminaba con sus ojos iracundos la espalda del ex-SOLDADO. Pero, finalmente, se dirigió al escritorio y presionó un botón. La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a Cloud, recibiéndole fuera dos guardas para escoltarle.

Cuando volvió a cerrarse, Shinra estrelló su vaso contra una pared con rabia, soltando un grito airado. Los cristales del vaso y su contenido se esparcieron por doquier. Rufus contempló el desastre con los dientes apretados y la cara enrojecida de furia. ¡Maldito Strife! Hacía mucho tiempo que no se le ponía tan chulito. Y se sentía como un imbécil por no haber sabido contraatacar. Ahora sentía ganas de ir a buscarle y hacerle pagar su insolencia. Si había lanzado la bebida contra aquella pared, fue por aguantar las ganas que tuvo que arrojarla contra Cloud.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. No era un hombre dado a los ataques de ira, sabía controlar su genio muy bien y no se exaltaba fácilmente. Pero el ex-SOLDADO parecía poseer una virtud única para crisparle los nervios y hacerle perder el control de sí mismo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándose atrás el flequillo ahora despeinado y miró hacia la ventana. Un relámpago acaba de cruzar la recia tormenta que poco a poco iba azotando Midgar con más fuerza. Su consiguiente trueno lo siguió, unos segundos más tarde; ronco y grave.

El semblante del presidente recuperó su compostura mientras observaba la lluvia caer. Cloud aún no sabía con quién se la estaba jugando. Podría creerse a salvo, pensar que había huido hasta una casilla en la que ninguna de las fichas de Rufus podía tocarle. Pero proteger al rey, conllevaba dejar en vanguardia un número considerable de piezas menores. Dos peones habían huido. Otros cinco quedaban retenidos entre sus filas. Si Cloud no los había tenido en cuenta, ya se encargaría él de recordárselo.

.

Fin del sexto capítulo

* * *

Vaya vaya... Cloud se nos ha puesto chulo. Y como bien reza el dicho, nunca cabrees a alguien que está más loco que tú. Ya veremos qué represalias tomará Rufus y contra quien... Pero eso será la próxima semana~ xP

Como siempre, un millón doscientas mil gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro valioso tiempo a leer esta cosa y a los que lo estiráis un poco más dejándome un review. Sois amor, os quiero 3 Espero poder seguir manteniendo vuestro interés hasta el final. ¡Ya hemos alcanzado el ecuador del FlashBack! Sí señor, queda poco para terminar de resolver todas las incógnitas que rodean a esas dos semanas sin relatar de esta historia... No dejéis de leer~

Un besazo a todos y buena semana~


	7. Sentencia de Muerte

Salutaciones, gente~ Confío que hayáis pasado una bonita semana. Una pequeña anotación sobre este capítulo: puede que os resulte un poco más aburrido que los anteriores, pero estos enfoques en personajes secundarios son necesarios y más adelante entenderéis por qué. Así que apelo a vuestra paciencia y confianza y espero que esto no os haga perder el interés. A no ser que el título de este capítulo no haya sido suficiente para manteneros la intriga :P

PD: **Anotación! **Para quien no se acuerde/no lo sepa, os dejaré un pequeño recordatorio sobre cierto personaje de la saga FFVII: Cait Sith (el gatito robot, sí, ese plasta con el megáfono) está siendo controlado todo el tiempo por Reeve Tuesti, director del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbanístico de Shinra, inicialmente en calidad de espía, pero luego miembro convencido de AVALANCHA. ... ¿Qué pasa? Hay gente que no lo sabe. Pues por si acaso ;)

* * *

Una furiosa lluvia caía implacable sobre Midgar, azotando la ominosa ciudad con viento y relámpagos. Dos siluetas buscaban resguardo mientras se planteaban el siguiente paso a seguir. Al amparo de un tejado bajo, observaban la imponente figura del Edificio Shinra que acaban de dejar atrás. La menor de las dos miraba con angustia contenida, alternando sus ojos entre la enorme edificación y su compañera.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Su voz sonaba impaciente. Buscó la mirada de la mayor, pero ésta tenía la suya clavada en las ventanas del último piso, sobre las cuales se reflejaba la tormenta, ocultando su interior.

—Tifa…

La joven volvió en sí. Frunció los labios, consternada, y murmuró una difícil decisión.

—Alejémonos de aquí…

—¿Qué? —Anonadada, Yuffie intentó encontrarse con sus ojos, pero Tifa ya se giraba con intención de marcharse— ¡No podemos! No podemos dejarles ahí, ¡tenemos que volver!

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, Yuffie —La luchadora miró a su amiga con aflicción e intentó que comprendiera—. Tú y yo solas no podemos… No ahora mismo. Debemos reorganizarnos y averiguar qué está ocurriendo. No podemos volver a precipitarnos —murmuró con amargura. Tomando su brazo, la instó a seguirla—. Ven… Vamos. Confía en mí.

Yuffie finalmente se rindió y obedeció. Su mirada se volvió una vez más hacia el edificio, mientras se internaban por las calles del Sector 8.

—¿Por qué nos habrá soltado? —La ninja se colocó a la altura de su amiga, buscando sus atención con insistencia— ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo de Aeris? ¿Crees que…?

No terminó su pregunta. Tifa se detuvo en seco. Ninguna de las dos había tenido valor para expresar esa duda en voz alta. Una fuerte presión estrangulaba su corazón desde que Shinra sembró la duda en él con aquella terrible aseveración.

—No lo sé… —reconoció la luchadora— Pero me da la sensación de que tiene que ver con Cloud.

—¿Con Cloud?

Tifa no comentó más. Sus dudas y conjeturas eran demasiado complejas para sí misma como para planteárselas a la ninja. Ante su silencio, Yuffie buscó la resolución de su principal duda.

—¿Y… a dónde vamos? —La menor se notaba inquieta, encogiéndose con resquemor por cada trueno que rugía sobre ellas— ¿Volvemos al _Séptimo Cielo_?

Tifa la miró de repente como si su pregunta la hubiera golpeado cual rayo. Su rostro mostró turbación.

—No —caviló para sí unos instantes, mirando en derredor con sospecha. No había un alma en la fría calle. Aun así…—. No podemos arriesgarnos, ya no estamos ocultos a los ojos de Shinra. Podrían seguirnos.

—¿A dónde entonces? No nos encontrarán los demás si no saben dónde estamos…

Tifa bajó la mirada, pensando. Necesitaban ponerse a salvo y esperar a trazar un nuevo plan. Pero Yuffie tenía razón… En una ciudad tan grande, ¿dónde, sino en su bar, pensarían como escondite?

—Ya sé…

Tifa levantó la mirada con decisión. Yuffie la observaba expectante. Otro lugar que todos ellos conocieran y relacionaran con AVALANCHA…

—… La iglesia de Aeris.

* * *

_Hace dos semanas. _

_Domingo._

_._

_Sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso por el simple hecho de deambular por el edificio en el que él mismo trabajaba. Claro que nunca se había hallado en el punto de mira de casi toda la alta esfera de La Compañía. Cualquier acción por su parte levantaba sospechas, incluso, simplemente, dejarse caer por los pasillos del Departamento Científico. _

_Oyó pasos cercanos y se parapetó tras una esquina oscura, fundiéndose con las sombras. Un par de SOLDADOs de Tercera Clase pasaron por delante de él sin verle, charlando entre sí. Cuando doblaron la siguiente esquina, se atrevió a salir. No creía que fueran a decirle nada si le veían ahí, desde luego, pero prefería no dejar testigos de su paseo. Hojo tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes. _

_Reeve Tuesti no era un hombre cobarde. Se consideraba, de hecho, bastante valiente por lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque debía reconocer que le había costado decidirse a dar ese paso y adentrarse en aquellos dominios. Pero la dosis de iniciativa que le faltaba se la había aportado Tifa cuando, después de que les trasladaran a las nuevas celdas, le hiciera aquella petición tan rogada: __«__Encuéntrales pronto. Por favor». Eso había bastado para darse a sí mismo una bofetada de valor y decirse que, si realmente se consideraba un miembro pleno de AVALANCHA, era hora ya de que demostrara su audacia. _

_Sin embargo, las cosas se veían desde otra perspectiva cuando era a personas como el profesor Hojo o Rufus Shinra a las que se enfrentaba uno…_

_Había alcanzado al fin la zona de experimentación. El aire que emanaba de aquel sitio era sin duda desagradable. Sintió compasión de los pobres sujetos que acababan allí metidos, a merced de la enferma mente del científico. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta; el laboratorio parecía vacío. Sin tiempo que perder, se adentró y recorrió el lugar ojo avizor, en busca de cualquier indicio de que Aeris o Cloud estuvieran allí. Pasó varios minutos registrando puertas, documentos en las mesas y diversos aparatos cuya función le era completamente desconocida, sin hallar nada relevante. Tan sólo había jaulas repletas de animales y monstruos medio atolondrados. Empezó a respirar nervioso. Tal vez fueran rehenes lo bastante valiosos para el presidente como para no dejarlos en manos de Hojo. No del todo convencido pero sin ganas de permanecer ahí ni un segundo más, se dispuso a salir cuando escuchó pasos resonar por el pasillo. El corazón se le detuvo y congeló todo su cuerpo. _

_—__Mierda… —murmuró. Tenía que salir de ahí._

_Raudo, cruzó el laboratorio hasta lo que parecía el despacho de Hojo, gracias a los dioses, abierto. Cerró la puerta y se agachó tras una mesa. El pulso le golpeaba en las sienes. Si alguien le encontraba allí dentro, no tenía ninguna explicación o excusa que dar… Las sospechas hacia él crecerían. _

_Vio su salvación al recaer en que la puerta por la que había entrado al despacho no era la única. Había otra que salía al pasillo. Dando gracias al cielo, fue hasta ella y tomó el picaporte, comprobando que estaba abierta. Aguardó pegado a ella mientras escuchaba los pasos del desconocido. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente. Cada vez se oían más fuertes. ¿Y si entraba por esa puerta? El sonido se fue acercando más y más… Reeve se preparó para empujar con la puerta al individuo si osaba entrar. Al menos así ganaría tiempo para salir corriendo sin ser reconocido. Aguardó, tragando saliva; apretó fuerte el picaporte. Los pasos estaban a su altura…_

_Pero no se detuvieron. Pasaron de largo continuando por el pasillo. Reeve acababa de ver toda su vida pasar por delante. Soltó en un hondo suspiro todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Ahora comprendía mejor la expresión «sentir los huevos de corbata». Se aflojó el nudo de la misma y, más calmado, abrió la puerta despacio, comprobando que no había nadie en el pasillo antes de salir. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se alejó del laboratorio con premura. No había hallado nada, pero creía poder descartar el lugar como prisión de Cloud y Aeris. Sólo habría que seguir buscando… Si tenía aguante para hacerlo._

_—__Hola, Reeve._

_Se llevó la mano al pecho y notó toda su sangre abandonarle, poniéndose pálido del susto cuando, al doblar la esquina que llevaba a los ascensores, se topó de frente con una persona. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y se creyó morir al ver de quién se trataba._

_—__¡Scarlet! —exclamó. La directora del Departamento Armamentístico le miró con una expresión malévola, sonriéndose desdeñosa mientras comprobaba el efecto que su presencia había causado en él. Reeve se apresuró a disimular, esbozando una sonrisa torcida— Que susto me has dado…_

_—__¿Qué hacías aquí?_

_Casi le cortó su frase al formular esa pregunta. No vio en ella rastro alguno de preocupación. Al contrario, le miraba con una postura relajada, apoyando una mano en sus voluminosas caderas mientras le taladraba con sus afilados ojos. Reeve se dio cuenta de que no había oído sus zapatos de tacón avanzar hacia él, lo que le hizo sospechar que ella le esperaba tras la esquina. _

_—__Yo… —Trató de sobreponerse y mostrar la mayor calma posible—… Buscaba al profesor Hojo. _

_—__¿Tú? —Ella frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír— Jamás has hablado con él. ¿Qué asuntos pueden relacionar al Departamento de Desarrollo Urbanístico con Hojo? ¿Hm?_

_Reeve se sentía a punto de empezar a temblar. La incisiva voz de Scarlet le estaba poniendo nervioso. La altiva mujer de vestido rojo siempre le había inquietado, pero ahora le parecía la mismísima Parca. _

_—__Es… por otro asunto, ¿Y tú? _

_—__Daba un paseo —contestó la mujer con soltura, intensificando su sonrisa. Reeve no pudo menos que admirar la simpleza de su respuesta._

_—__¿Un paseo?_

_—__Sí… No tengo por qué tener una razón de peso para pasearme por el edificio, al fin y al cabo… —Juntó las manos, mirándole con desdén—… yo no tengo nada que ocultar._

_Reeve sintió esas palabras como una puñalada en su pecho. Miró serio a la mujer, poniéndose firme._

_—__¿Es eso algún tipo de insinuación, Scarlet?_

_—__No lo sé… ¿Te ha sonado a insinuación? —Ella continuó con su melosa voz, clavándole unos ojos que parecían capaces de atravesarle— A lo mejor es porque no tienes la conciencia demasiado tranquila. _

_—__Yo la tengo muy tranquila —murmuró Reeve con firmeza, lanzándole una severa mirada—. La que no sé cómo dormirá por las noches, eres tú._

_—__Como un bebé, gracias —replicó mordaz. Cruzó los brazos por debajo de su generoso escote y adoptó una postura más relajada, pero clavándole unos ojos que destilaban maldad— ¿Sabes? Me das mucha pena, Reeve. Puede que con el viejo tuvieras una posición inmejorable, pero desde que Rufus adoptó el cargo parece que has decaído un poco —Sonrío con burla—. A él no se le ve muy contento últimamente contigo. Se rumorea incluso que has podido cambiar de bando… _

_Sus acusaciones comenzaron a incomodarle severamente. Apretó los puños y alzó el mentón, mirando a la arrogante mujer con semblante osado. _

_—__Quien rumoree eso es un ignorante. Mi lealtad hacia Shinra es absoluta —mintió descaradamente, aunque no le tembló la voz un ápice—. Por eso se me confió esta misión a mí. _

_—__Oh, sí, el grandioso espía infiltrado entre las filas enemigas… Debo decirte que me sorprende que AVALANCHA aún no te haya cazado, querido —Scarlet acercó su rostro al de él mirándole con desdén. _

_—__No sospechan nada —volvió a mentir—. De lo contrario, ¿por qué se trataría sino a mi espía como un prisionero más? _

_—__Sí, es lo más lógico, ¿verdad? —su voz volvió a sonar incisiva. Se echó de nuevo hacia atrás, cambiando el peso y evaluándole como si tratara de hacer ver que sabía mucho más— Esperemos que no te nos hayas vuelto un idealista redomado por andar con malas compañías, aunque sea a través de tu gatito robot. Quién sabe, has pasado mucho tiempo con tus nuevos amigos… —ladeó la cabeza y le miró enarcando una ceja— ¿Seguro que no es a nosotros a quienes espías ahora?_

_—__Sólo busco información, nada más —Reeve se notaba cada vez más tenso._

_—__Escondiéndote tras las esquinas como un criminal —puntualizó Scarlet. Él no supo qué responder. La mujer relajó su expresión y soltó una risa desdeñosa—. Ah, pobrecito Reeve… _

_Se acercó, alzando una mano hacia él y levantándole el mentón bajo su corta barba con la afilada uña del dedo índice. Reeve tragó saliva, permaneciendo inmóvil._

_—… __El Presidente ya no confía en ti y tienes que andar husmeando como las ratas. Debe ser frustrante no formar ya parte de su círculo de confianza… y que no te cuenten nada…_

_La manera en que lo dijo le hizo sospechar. Frunció el ceño, inquiriéndole con la mirada._

_—__¿Acaso sabes algo? —No creía que Rufus hubiera mantenido oculta la ubicación de Cloud y Aeris solamente a él, pero de no ser así…— ¿De los prisioneros, Gainsborough y Strife? _

_—__Yo sé muchas cosas, cielo —Scarlet deslizó la uña por su barba, arañándole al soltarle, y empezó a girarse con intención de marcharse, mas sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Rufus no tiene secretos para mí. Pero, si los tiene para otra persona, no soy quién para cuestionar sus motivos, ¿no te parece? _

_Las caderas de Scarlet comenzaron a alejarse con voluptuosidad por el pasillo. Se detuvo, mirándole por encima del hombro y enarcando notoriamente una ceja._

_—__Ten cuidado, Reeve —advirtió—. Tu ansiedad te delata. Pronto, el Presidente se dará cuenta, y no habrá ventana por la que no te resulte atractivo saltar. _

_Reeve no se atrevió a añadir nada. Scarlet tomó uno de los ascensores, volviéndose a mirarle mientras se cerraban las puertas y despidiéndose con un socarrón «ciao». Reeve se quedó mirando las puertas con profundo rencor._

_—… __Zorra —maldijo por lo bajo. _

_Le tenían harto. Ella, Heidegger, Hojo, Rufus… Todos. Pero no podía abandonar ahora. Debía luchar por AVALANCHA, serles útil desde ahí. Aunque… No podía asegurar cuánto más duraría dentro de la compañía. _

_Las cosas se le iban a poner muy complicadas._

* * *

_._

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuera, pero ni una gota llegaba hasta la diminuta ventana embarrotada de la celda. Cid aspiró, tratando de captar el aire húmedo del exterior, en vano.

—Aaaahh… —suspiró con frustración, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpearse el cogote contra la pared— Lo que daría por un jodido cigarrillo…

Nadie en la celda contestó. La suya era, de hecho, la primera voz que se oía desde hacía un buen rato. Se habían quedado mudos desde aquella mañana, cuando se llevaran a las chicas y una aterradora noticia les cayese como una bomba encima. Ninguno quería creerlo y ninguno quería comentarlo en voz alta, para no dar pie a más dudas. Pero todos habían escuchado a Shinra, la forma en que lo dijo y su explicación. Podía ser tan cierto que daba miedo.

El piloto se separó de la ventana y paseó por la pequeña estancia. Sus pies pasaron por delante de Red XIII, que yacía desde hacía horas con la cabeza entre las patas delanteras y mirando al vacío con expresión abatida. No era el que peor lucía. Barret estaba sentado en uno de los camastros y alternaba su posición constantemente: acodándose en las rodillas, resoplando, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza… Vincent, por el contrario, parecía una estatua, en silencio en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse. Y en cuanto a Cait Sith, se mantenía en _standby_, con su conciencia muy lejos de ahí como tantas otras veces, lo que daba a entender al resto que su verdadero yo andaba de nuevo investigando sobre el paradero de Cloud y Aeris… O, al menos, el de Cloud.

—¡Esto es una mierda! —masculló Cid, dándole una patada a su jergón, clamando la atención de sus compañeros— No soporto más esta pocilga. ¡Necesito un puto cigarro!

—Pues fúmate tus putos gayumbos y cállate —gruñó Barret lanzándole una irritada mirada. Cid siguió paseando por la celda con crispación, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Barret resopló por enésima vez—. No eres el único que no quiere estar aquí encerrado… y en esta compañía.

—¿No dirás eso por mí? —Se volvió el piloto con los brazos en jarras.

—Por ti entre otras cosas —farfulló Barret, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Si dejaras de quejarte todo el puñetero tiempo, esto sería más fácil de llevar…

—Quejarme es lo único que puedo hacer aquí dentro —gruñó Cid— ¡A parte de mear!

Red levantó un segundo la cabeza del suelo por sus gritos, pero volvió a apoyarla con desinterés. Sus ojos rodaron hasta el otro extremo, posándolos sobre el hombre de capa roja, que desde hacía horas parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Red notó que su postura era más tensa que antes.

—¿Vincent?

El pelinegro dio señal de oírle al abrir los ojos, aunque no volvió su cabeza inmediatamente. Red no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero necesitaba saber de qué se trataban. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él; Vincent no tuvo más remedio que mirarle entonces de refilón. El cuadrúpedo se sentó frente a él, con las orejas hacia atrás, y le inquirió.

—¿Crees que es cierto?

—Lo que yo crea no resolverá tus dudas, Nanaki —musitó sin rudeza con su voz de ultratumba—. No conozco lo bastante a Rufus Shinra para saber cuándo miente.

Dirigió sus ojos entonces al inerte gato robot, que lucía sentado y con la cabeza gacha como un muñeco de trapo. Red lo miró también.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —inquirió Nanaki, señalándolo.

—Buscando la verdad. Pero parece que, ciertamente, le cuesta hallarla aquí dentro.

—¿Tú confías en él?

—Su preocupación parece tan sincera como la nuestra. Y no ganaba nada ocultándonos la evidencia si la sabía. Por lo pronto, creo en su palabra. Sé de primera mano que, si la compañía Shinra quiere encubrir algo, lo hace con celo. Incluso a sus propios miembros.

Red XIII observó a Cait Sith con duda. Él era desconfiado por naturaleza y la condición inicial de espía del muñeco le hacía recelar. Pero creía en el juicio de Vincent y sus palabras eran convincentes. Bajó a cabeza con decaimiento.

—Sé que pensarlo aquí encerrados no aporta nada —musitó por lo bajo. Vincent le miró con interés—… Pero no puedo dejar de planteármelo… Si es verdad… No… No habremos podido despedirnos… No volveremos a verla…

El pelinegro sintió una punzada de lástima. No se le olvidaba que, a pesar de tratar de aparentar mayor edad, Red XIII no era más que un adolescente aún. Alargó la mano y le acarició con suavidad la cabeza, removiendo su cresta con consuelo. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Nanaki murmuró:

—Y Cloud… ¿lo sabrá?

Vincent congeló su mano y su expresión. Llevaba pensando en ello el día entero. Lo último que vio de Cloud fue su desesperación por salvar a Aeris. Las últimas palabras que cruzó con él fueron sobre la viabilidad de hacerlo. Y la expresión que recordaba en su rostro estaba llena de rabia. De ser cierta su muerte… Vincent no quería imaginar el horror por el que estaría pasando. Y ninguno de sus amigos estaría con él para consolarle…

—Red, no creas una sola mentira que salga por la boca del mamón de Rufus Shinra —La voz de Barret llegó hasta ellos, haciéndoles volverse. Su corpulento compañero les miraba con resquemor—. No os dejéis engañar. Aeris está viva.

La rudeza de su voz, por contundente que tratara de sonar, no resultaba en absoluto convincente. Nanaki volvió a buscar los ojos de Vincent de soslayo, pero éste se había arrebujado de nuevo en su capa y miraba al vacío, sin contestar a su pregunta.

—Se está poniendo feo ahí fuera —murmuró Cid para cambiar de tema, mirando por la ventana cómo caía la recia lluvia—. Espero que las chicas estén…

La voz de Cid se vio interrumpida. Los prisioneros giraron sus cabezas todas a una hacia la esquina más apartada de la celda, donde Cait Sith había vuelto de pronto en sí. El gato robot se levantó de golpe y miró a todos con aspecto alarmado.

—Más feo se va a poner aquí dentro, chicos… —musitó con voz inquieta— Una patrulla de SOLDADO viene para acá. Rufus Shinra va con ellos.

—¿Shinra otra vez? —Barret se levantó de su camastro, poniéndose en guardia. El resto hizo lo mismo— ¿Dos veces en el mismo día? ¿Qué quiere ahora?

—No lo sé, no he podido escucharlo, pero pinta mal… Parecía furioso…

Todos cruzaron miradas de inquietud entre sí. Dado que aún desconocían la razón por la que éste había decidido dejar libres a Tifa y Yuffie, no sabían qué esperar de lo que Shinra pretendiera hacer con ellos.

Vincent sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos miraron el ventanuco y la tormenta del exterior. La temperatura había bajado, pero le daba la sensación de que no se debía sólo a la lluvia. Tenía un mal presentimiento que le había erizado toda la piel, igual que ya lo tuvo el día que se infiltraron en el edificio. Algo malo se tramaba en la mente de Rufus Shinra.

En una celda muy distinta a aquella, Cloud descansaba completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a varios pisos bajo sus pies. La ventana de su prisión era lo bastante grande para poder sentarse en su alféizar con las piernas flexionadas, rodeadas por sus brazos, y apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal para notar sobre su frente el frío del exterior y ver la lluvia a través de los regios barrotes.

El cerrojo de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió la cabeza con intriga, entrecerrando los ojos. Creía haber conseguido librarse de Shinra por hoy, convencido de que el presidente no querría verle ni en pintura después de su discusión de esa mañana, de modo que no imaginaba quién y para qué vendría a buscarle.

—Arriba —ordenó la voz de la silueta oscura que le miraba desde la puerta. Cloud no se inmutó.

—¿Para qué? —gruñó.

—Ven con nosotros —dictaminó el guardia—. El Presidente lo ordena.

—¿Y a dónde quiere que vaya? —Cloud no trató de ocultar el fastidio en su voz. Pero la respuesta le dejó tan sorprendido que borró de su cara toda irritación.

—A las celdas de prisioneros.

Pasos firmes resonaban por el corredor. Un total de seis pares de pies hacían bramar el suelo con su caminar. Cinco de ellos lucían el característico uniforme de agentes de SOLDADO. Y sólo uno se distinguía en esa comitiva por su atuendo trajeado.

El grupo aguardó mientras el capitán de la escolta sacaba un manojo de llaves y abría la puerta de las dependencias de celdas de larga estancia. Los agentes dejaron paso al presidente Shinra para que ingresara primero. Su semblante expresaba la sobriedad habitual, pero con un extra de frialdad. Ni una sola palabra cruzó el aire mientras, una vez en el vestíbulo, la cohorte rodeaba al presidente en perfecta alineación. Rufus Shinra miró hacia una de las puertas, la única que albergaba prisioneros, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda y talante regio.

—Abridla.

A su orden, tres SOLDADOs se aproximaron a la robusta puerta de metal. Dentro de la celda, los prisioneros se pusieron en guardia, observando cómo aparecían ante ellos los uniformados amenazándoles con sus espadas. Vincent, el último en levantarse, era el más próximo a la puerta. Y esta fortuita circunstancia le valió ser el escogido. Dos agentes le agarraron por la fuerza y, gritando órdenes y advertencias, lo arrastraron al exterior, conteniendo los intentos del resto de AVALANCHA por impedirlo.

Una vez fuera le arrojaron al suelo, gritándole que se pusiera de rodillas. En cuanto levantó la cabeza, Vincent se encontró con una afilada hoja presionándole la garganta. Y su mirada se topó con una presencia distintiva frente a sí. Rufus Shinra le observaba frívolo desde su imponente postura.

—Shinra… —La grave voz de Vincent acompañó su fulminante mirada carmesí— ¿Dónde está Cloud?

—Cómo os gusta preguntar eso… —rezongó el presidente con cansancio— No te molestes, en seguida lo sabrás —miró a uno de los SOLDADOs y le hizo una seña con la cabeza—… Traedle.

Valentine miró de un lado a otro desconcertado, mientras el agente aludido salía de la sala y se internaba por el pasillo. El resto mantuvieron sus armas en ristre. Vincent trató de conservar la calma, a pesar de la tensión que suponía sentir el frío del acero contra su piel y los bramidos de sus compañeros desde la celda. Rufus Shinra mantenía su mirada apartada, aguardando con aspecto contrariado y aburrido, sin prestarle atención. El pistolero de ojos escarlata no aguantó más aquel irritante silencio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?

—Preferiría que te mantuvieras callado —musitó Shinra ignorando la pregunta y sin mirarle una sola vez—. No eres más que un instrumento de sugestión, así que mantén la boca cerrada, las manos quietas y conservarás la cabeza.

Vincent no pudo añadir nada, antes de que la puerta se abriera. No había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho Shinra, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir a qué venía aquella escena. En cuanto aparecieron en la sala más agentes de SOLDADO… con Cloud entre ellos.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, llenas de desconcierto. Los ojos azules del ex-SOLDADO se abrieron con estupor, igual que los del pistolero.

—Vincent…

—¡Cloud!

El moreno le miró entre aliviado y confuso, rogando con su mirada una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero en lugar de eso, los ojos de Cloud se volvieron hacia Rufus con un intenso rencor brillando en ellos.

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—inquirió entre dientes.

—Tan sólo incentivarte un poco —musitó el presidente con calma—. Dijiste que no tenías _nada_ que pedirme ¿verdad?... Pero yo sigo insistiendo en que sí —Ladeó la cabeza con dramatismo para mirarle a los ojos y sonrió—. Tu podrás creerte más listo que yo, Cloud, pero ni por un segundo se te ocurra pensar algo tan ingenuo —Su voz sonó siseada, más amenazadora. Y por su expresión, el ex-SOLDADO pareció comprender la naturaleza de tal amenaza.

Shinra volvió su mirada hacia Vincent, clavando en éste sus ojos de hielo. El hombre de capa roja le devolvió una expresión de inquietud. Mientras tanto, Cloud alternaba su asustada mirada de uno a otro.

—No…Rufus… Suéltale…

—Me parece que no has usado las palabras correctas —masculló Shinra con absoluta calma.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Cloud por unos escasos segundos. En ellos, el ex-SOLDADO pudo leer la ignominiosa maldad que emanaba desde el negro corazón de Rufus Shinra. Y supo, con terrible impotencia, cuál iba a ser su siguiente orden antes de que abriera la boca.

—Matadle.

.

Fin del séptimo capítulo

* * *

Bueeeeno, espero no haberos aburrido demasiado. Si es así, mis disculpas, ya sabéis que podéis dejar vuestras quejas, amenazas de muerte, cartas-bomba y demás opiniones en forma de review. Me interesan mucho, de verdad ^3^ Gracias otra vez a los que ya lo habéis hecho.

Y si he logrado que el final de este capítulo os deje con ganas de saber más, ya sabéis qué hacer. Estad atentos al póximo Jueves~ Bye bye!


	8. El precio de un deseo

Aquí estamos otra vez~ Bueno, como intuyo (_y espero_) que querréis saber cómo acaba la escena que se cortó en el anterior capítulo, no me enrollaré (_¿...Esto se considera enrollarse? Tal vez sí. Muajajaja..._) Aunque eso sí, tendréis que tragaros un Flash Back antes xD Que la intriga hay que mantenerla un poco, hombre... Pero no pasa nada, es cortito.

Sin más dilación, ¡aquí os dejo con el cap!

* * *

_Hace una semana._

_Lunes._

_._

_Las sacudidas de su cuerpo eran cada vez más incontrolables. El frío se le colaba hasta los huesos, haciéndole tiritar y castañetear los dientes. Sus brazos, colgando desde las muñecas encadenadas por encima de su cabeza, estaban blancos por la falta de sangre, tanto que apenas los sentía. Quería sentarse… Joder, lo que daría por poder sentarse de una vez. Llevaba horas en esa posición y sólo el dolor de sus muñecas le ayudaba a aguantarse sobre las piernas y a eludir el desmayo. Pues la forma en que le dolía todo el cuerpo era más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar. _

_Cloud subió la cabeza débilmente para observar sus manos. Las gruesas esposas se le clavaban en la piel, a pesar de mantenerse agarrado a la cadena para tratar de paliar la tirantez. Apretó los dientes conteniendo sus temblores. Aquel castigo duraba ya un día entero… o más. Desde que se le ocurriera pegarle un mordisco a Rufus cuando se confió demasiado con él. Fue impulsivo. Mucho tuvo que suplicar después para que no cumpliera su amenaza de volcar el castigo sobre Tifa, Aeris o Yuffie. Tras ello, el presidente no se había contentado sólo con usar el mando de las esposas… Sino que, además, le había encerrado en aquella gélida celda, desnudo de cintura para arriba, atado bien tirante de los brazos y sin comer ni beber desde el día anterior, para que tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho y agradecerle su benevolencia. Todo eso habría sido casi soportable de no ser por las esposas de Mako, que absorbían su energía a pasos agigantados, dejándole seco y exánime, y al terrible maltrato que su cuerpo acumulaba. Y después de tantas horas, empezaba a costarle esquivar el desfallecimiento…_

_Casi creyó imaginarse el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. No confió en que fuera real hasta que vio aparecer frente a sí a una figura ataviada en uniforme de guardia que acudió a desatar sus grilletes. En cuanto la cadena dejó de sujetarle, Cloud se precipitó sin fuerza suficiente en las piernas. Hubiera medido el suelo de no haberle recogido este individuo. Otro guardia apareció junto al primero, desunieron sus esposas y entre ambos le sostuvieron pasándose los brazos de Cloud sobre sus hombros. El ex-SOLDADO, con extrema debilidad, trató de enfocar a ambos hombres mientras notaba que le arrastraban fuera de la celda._

_—__¿A dónde… me lleváis? —Su voz sonó rasposa. Necesitaba agua._

_—__Tranquilo. Ha terminado el castigo —musitó pacíficamente uno de ellos._

_Cloud frunció el ceño, incapaz de creerlo. Le condujeron por el pasillo hasta otra sala mucho más iluminada; tuvo que guiñar los ojos por la impresión. Allí le sentaron con cuidado en el suelo y uno de los guardias le ofreció a beber de una cantimplora. Cloud bebió como si llevara semanas en el desierto, tosiendo después por el ansia. _

_—__Despacio, chico, te vas a ahogar… —le dijo mientras le quitaba la cantimplora. El otro volvió a aparecer y entre ambos le levantaron de nuevo del suelo— Por aquí._

_Cloud frunció el ceño sorprendido al descubrir dónde se encontraba. Parecían los vestuarios de alguno de los cuerpos militares de Shinra. Había taquillas, lavabos, duchas y bancos. Le sentaron en uno de éstos. _

_—__Quítate la ropa._

_Cloud miró con profundo recelo al guardia al oír esa orden. Éste, al notarlo, alzó sendas manos con gesto apaciguador._

_—__Tranquilo… Sólo es una ducha. A no ser que no quieras… _

_Por los dioses que sí la quería… Como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Si con ello lograba quitarse algo del olor de Rufus Shinra que impregnaba su piel. Eso le hizo pensar algo y miró al agente con el ceño fruncido._

_—__¿Lo ha ordenado el presidente?_

_Éste le devolvió una mirada de circunstancias, poniendo los brazos en jarras, y no contestó. Cloud comprendió, desviando la mirada. Caviló por unos segundos y, finalmente, decidió confiar y rendirse a esa ducha. Con los brazos algo agarrotados, procedió a desnudarse, soltando algún que otro quejido. Cuando terminó, se puso en pie con esfuerzo. El guardia le sostuvo de un brazo al ver que le costaba._

_—__¿Te tienes en pie? _

_Cloud asintió en silencio. Miró luego sus muñecas, que lucían una esposa cada una, y dirigió los ojos al escolta con interrogación. Éste negó con la cabeza._

_—__Lo siento. Órdenes de arriba. _

_El ex-SOLDADO bufó con despecho, pero se resignó. Al menos, ya no tenía las manos atadas una a la otra. El agente le guio hasta la ducha más cercana, indicándole dónde tenía lo que necesitaba. Luego cerró la mampara y ambos escoltas esperaron fuera. _

_Una vez solo, Cloud apoyó la mano en la blanca pared de azulejos, notándose aún débil. Estaba fría. Y él aún tenía toda la carne de gallina. Buscó con la otra mano la llave del agua caliente y soltó un jadeo en cuando la sintió caerle sobre la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó con sendas manos en la pared mientras dejaba que el agua le empapara. Un indecible alivio se extendió por todo su maltratado cuerpo. _

_Tomó la esponja y el gel que descansaban en la repisa y comenzó a lavarse. Su blanca piel estaba plagada de cardenales y arañazos recientes; el agua caliente acentuó la rojez que se atisbaba bajo los grilletes. Ésta escocía bajo aquel tacto como si se frotara con una lija. Al paso de sus propias manos, le volvió a la mente la sensación de otros dedos recorriéndole. Sintió un desagradable estremecimiento. Y empezó a frotar con la esponja con más fuerza a pesar del escozor, queriendo alejar esa horrible sensación de su cuerpo, arrancársela de piel casi con desesperación. En determinado momento, se detuvo, bajando la cabeza. Y muy despacio, se fue dejando caer hasta sentarse en el suelo de la ducha, apoyándose contra la pared. Y sin poderlo contener, comenzó a sollozar en silencio._

_Nadie podía verle ni oírle ahí dentro. Así que, por esa vez, se permitió a sí mismo liberar toda la rabia, vergüenza y dolor que llevaba días soportando. Se sentía humillado, vapuleado y sometido de la peor forma que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ni aunque pasara horas ahí dentro podría quitarse la sensación de las manos de Rufus en su cuerpo, su lengua, sus dientes y su falo atravesándole, hundiéndose dentro de él y eyaculando en su interior con absoluta libertad. Usándole, tal como se había referido a él ya, «_como a una puta_». Aguantando todo aquello por sus camaradas. Golpeó la pared con el puño, llorando de rabia entre dientes y observó su mano. Esas malditas esposas… Si no fuera por ellas… Cómo le gustaría sentir la garganta de Shinra entre sus dedos, verle suplicar por su vida. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que aquello no podía durar para siempre. Y cuando se viera libre de sus grilletes… Le haría pagar multiplicado todo ese dolor._

_El agua caliente se llevó parte de su frustrada cólera. Y, física y mentalmente agotado, se fue rindiendo al cansancio que había estado combatiendo durante todas esas horas de castigo. Sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra los azulejos, se dejó vencer al fin por el ansiado descanso, quedándose dormido dentro de la ducha. Horas más tarde, despertaría en una nueva celda, más acogedora que la anterior, sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. _

_Su nueva prisión no era ya un calabozo, sino una modesta habitación de invitados, con una cama en un rincón, una amplia ventana, un par de muebles sencillos y hasta un baño propio. Si bien no dejaba de ser una jaula para él. Se miró la ropa limpia, consistente en parte de un uniforme de SOLDADO (un jersey sin mangas, pantalones, y botas) y las sempiternas esposas de Mako en sus muñecas, que a partir de entonces quedarían desunidas. Por fin pudo comer algo y saciar su sed. Y con renovadas energías, se propuso recuperar su fuerza. Ese momento de debilidad en la ducha le había demostrado lo cerca que estaba de dejarse quebrar por Shinra. Tenía que tener cuidado o acabaría por rendirse, y con Aeris y los demás encerrados aún, no podía permitírselo. Necesitaba volver a encontrar su fortaleza y resistir, hasta encontrar el modo de escapar todos de allí. _

_Pero no sabía aún lo mucho que le esperaba por sufrir. La paciencia de Rufus Shinra resultaría mucho más tenaz de lo que Cloud pudiera imaginar. Y las jugadas que tenía preparadas para él en su particular juego de ajedrez le llevarían al borde del tablero. Hasta el punto de sacrificar su propio rey… por la vida de un peón._

* * *

.

—¡NO!

Vincent cerró los ojos con temor por reflejo… pero no ocurrió nada.

Conteniendo la respiración, los abrió de nuevo para descubrir a Cloud contemplando con absoluto terror a Rufus Shinra. Los agentes bloqueaban al ex-SOLDADO con sus espadas, impidiendo su intento de avanzar hacia Vincent. El presidente tenía una mano levantada, deteniendo su previa orden.

Con una sonrisa sagaz, se volvió de nuevo hacia Cloud y le tomó con rudeza del mentón. Éste se tensó y apretó los dientes.

—¿Tienes algo que decir?

Cloud permaneció callado. Vincent le notó temblar. Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia él un segundo tan sólo; se le notaba muy nervioso. Pero enfocó a Shinra comunicándose con él en susurros, de forma que el pistolero no pudiera oírlo.

—Basta ya… ¿A qué estás jugando?

—A algo que se llama demostrarte quién manda aquí, ya que parece que ha vuelto a olvidársete… —Shinra enarcó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír y apretándole con los dedos. Sus ojos se clavaron dentro del intenso azul de Cloud, perforándole con la mirada.

—Está bien… Me ha quedado claro, ahora suéltale —murmuró el ex-SOLDADO entre dientes.

—Vamos, Cloud… No te burles de mí. Puedes hacerlo mejor —sonrió. Sin soltarle, ladeó despacio la cabeza y acercó sus labios. Al verlo venir, Cloud se apartó. Rufus se detuvo y vio los ojos del ex-SOLDADO dirigirse un instante hacia Valentine con inquietud. Sonrió con malicia, volviendo a buscar su mirada— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró— ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿A estas alturas?

Cloud mantuvo la cabeza ladeada. Era evidente que estaba soportando una terrible presión, sus puños apretados temblaban… y Shinra parecía disfrutar más por momentos. Ninguno de estos gestos pasó desapercibido para Vincent. Ahí estaba pasando algo raro…

Shinra aprovecho la postura de Cloud para acercarse a su oído.

—Te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta. Yo consigo siempre lo que quiero, estés por la labor de dármelo o no. Así que piensa rápido qué es más importante para ti ahora, tu orgullo o su vida.

Cloud permaneció inmóvil. Respiraba agitadamente por la nariz y sus ojos no hacían más que deambular con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, observando a los SOLDADOs, la espada que amenazaba el cuello de su amigo y cruzándose con los de éste un par de veces. Vincent pudo notar en su brillante azul un profundo miedo.

—¿No te recuerda esta situación a algo? —La odiosa voz de Rufus volvió a perforar su oído. Cloud cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así lograra acallarla— Y ya sabes cómo acabó… No querrás que se repita, ¿verdad? Si te importa algo su vida… Ya sabes qué hacer.

El ex-SOLDADO sintió una terrible punzada de dolor en el pecho. Claro que lo recordaba… Desde el momento en que entró y vio a Vincent en el suelo un temor atroz le atravesó. La angustia estrangulaba su corazón, que latía desbocado, con sólo imaginar que la historia se repitiera y volviera a ver morir a un amigo ante sus ojos. Y sólo podía pensar en lo ruin que Rufus podía llegar a ser manipulándole de esa manera.

—Suéltale… —gruñó Cloud volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, debatiéndose entre el temor y la cólera.

—No me has entendido —susurró Rufus negando levemente con la cabeza, antes de volverse hacia los guardias—. Una lástima, no sabes jugar. Matadle.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Rufus, espera!

Vincent cerró los ojos al sentir un tirón de pelo y la presión de la hoja aumentar en su garganta, esperando sinceramente un degüello esta vez. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, pero la espada no se deslizó por su cuello. Con el corazón paralizado, volvió a observar a Shinra con una mano elevada, quien a la voz de «Quieto» había hecho detenerse al SOLDADO por segunda vez. Cloud estaba siendo sujetado de los brazos y la nuca por los otros agentes y observaba a Shinra con el terror pintado en el rostro.

—¿Sí, Cloud?

— ¡Por favor, déjale!

—¿Es un deseo formal?

—¡Sí, joder, sí! —bramó histérico Cloud, apretando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

Shinra agitó la mano y el SOLDADO que sostenía a Vincent lo soltó, retirando su espada. Desconcertado, éste enfocó con sus rojos ojos a Cloud, pero el rubio mantenía su cabeza gacha. Parecía… derrotado. No lograba entender qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. Pero lo que vio a continuación, le hizo temer algo realmente perturbador.

Rufus miraba a Cloud con una sonrisa de absoluto deleite. Los SOLDADOs le soltaron cuando el presidente se acercó a él y, tomándole de nuevo del mentón, susurró sólo para ambos, casi juntando sus frentes.

—Que sea la última vez que te haces el listo conmigo. No habrá segunda advertencia. A la próxima, bajaré aquí, le volaré la cabeza a cualquiera de tus amigos y te follaré delante del resto —Tiró de él para levantarle más la cabeza, obligándole a que le mirara—. Y te juro que voy a gozarlo como nunca. Así que adelante. Dame una excusa.

Acto seguido y frente a la atónita mirada de Vincent, juntó sus bocas en un abrumador beso. Cloud se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, manteniéndose inmóvil y sin resistirse. Cuando cortó el contacto, Shinra se relamió, le miró un momento plenamente satisfecho y le giró la cara de una sonora bofetada con el revés de la mano. El ex-SOLDADO no hizo el más mínimo gesto de insurrección. Vincent no podía creer que estuviera siendo testigo de semejante sumisión por parte del indomable líder de AVALANCHA. Le contemplaba estupefacto, esperando que le devolviera la mirada… Pero Cloud se la negó. Manteniéndose tan quieto como si ese golpe le hubiera dejado sin vida.

—Bien, se acabó la función —concluyó Shinra—. Todos fuera. Cloud… —reclamó, como quien llama a su perro para que le siga.

Rufus fue el primero en darse la vuelta, saliendo de la sala escoltado por dos SOLDADOs. Los que retenían a Vincent le levantaron del suelo, mientras el resto dirigía a Cloud hacia la salida. Pero Valentine no estuvo dispuesto a dejarle ir aún, no así.

En un momento de descuido, se echó hacia delante y tomó de la muñeca a Cloud. Los guardias vociferaron y sacaron de nuevo sus armas, pero eso no hizo retroceder a Vincent, quien tiró de su amigo sujetándole fuertemente y obligándole a mirarle.

—Cloud… —le reclamó clavando sus ojos color sangre en los imbuidos de Mako del ex-SOLDADO— ¿Qué está pasando?

Por unos segundos, ambos no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse, leyendo el uno los ojos del otro. Vincent percibió que el brazo de Cloud temblaba, le notó débil, y recayó en la gruesa pulsera que brillaba con un extraño fulgor. Podía sentirle el pulso incluso a través de sus guantes de cuero. El rubio le miró con la boca entreabierta. Valentine notó que quería responderle, pero parecía incapaz de encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Se le veía angustiado, inquieto… Algo le martirizaba; nunca le había visto así. Parecía… aterrorizado.

—¿Es cierto lo de Aeris?

No tenía más que ese momento para hacerle a Cloud todas las preguntas que tuviera, así que no perdió la oportunidad. En seguida leyó en la expresión del rubio la respuesta que más temía. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos… y al instante siguiente bajó la mirada con profunda aflicción. No debía de imaginar que ellos lo supieran. Vincent aguardó sin soltarle, esperando de todos modos a que se lo confirmara con palabras… Pero la contestación de Cloud le dejó con más dudas que respuestas.

—Saldréis de aquí pronto, te lo prometo…

—¿Qué?... Cloud…

Tiró de su brazo demandando su mirada, pero uno de los guardias, cansado, le golpeó en el costado haciéndole soltar a su amigo y encogerse de dolor con un quejido.

—¡Vincent! — Cloud saltó entonces, furioso. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, recibió el culetazo de una de las espadas directamente en la boca del estómago, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo— ¡Agh…!

Otra señal para Valentine de que algo andaba mal. En circunstancias normales, ese golpe no habría supuesto nada para Cloud. Esa debilidad, esa falta total de lucha… No eran propias de él. Algo le habían hecho. Pero no pudo volver a insistir. Los SOLDADOs terminaron de separarles, arrojando a Vincent de nuevo a la celda con rudeza y llevándose a Cloud a rastras. Una vez reunidos, sus compañeros acudieron velozmente hacia él.

—Vincent, ¿qué ha pasado ahí fuera? —Barret le puso una mano en el hombro mientras el hombre de la capa roja trataba de ponerse en pie con dolor.

—Estaba Cloud ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Red XIII le miró exaltado.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, Vincent giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la celda, donde se escuchaban los sistemas de cierre enclaustrándolos de nuevo. Aún podía ver los ojos angustiados de Cloud, su apocamiento…

Y… Aquel desconcertante beso. ¿Qué había significado aquello? ¿Un simple gesto de burla por parte de Shinra o…?

—No lo sé —contestó simplemente ante las intrigadas miradas de todos y callándose lo que acababa de ver—… No lo sé.

.

Shinra arrojó a Cloud con fiereza al interior de la pequeña habitación. El ex-SOLDADO trastabilló y se apoyó en la cama, agachando la cabeza entre los brazos. Miró hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, observando cómo Rufus cerraba de un portazo, dejándolos a ambos a solas en el cuarto. Cloud sintió un escalofrío al ver que comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

El presidente llegó hasta él y le agarró con rudeza de la nuca, empujándole contra la cama y colocándose tras él. Cloud posó sendas manos en el colchón, sosteniéndose.

—Vamos a ver… Si las cosas han quedado claras ya —siseó Shinra sobre su hombro.

Cloud cerró los ojos y se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras le notaba maniobrar a su espalda. Con las rodillas, le separó las piernas, colándose entre ellas. Cloud contuvo un gemido de la impresión. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Notaba el corazón latirle desaforado de puro nerviosismo. Pero permaneció sumiso y sin resistirse. Ese era el precio por la vida de Vincent… Y lo asumiría.

—¿Te has creído que podías burlarte de mí? ¿Eh? —continuó Rufus. Desabrochó hábilmente los pantalones de Cloud con una mano y, de un tirón, bajó éstos y la ropa interior hasta sus rodillas— Me obedecerás — Juntó su entrepierna a las nalgas desnudas del ex-SOLDADO. Cloud apretó los labios—… O te juro por lo que te sea más sagrado que ninguno de tus amigos volverá a ver jamás la luz del sol.

Cloud respiraba forzosamente entre temblores mientras, sin decir una palabra, aguardaba sintiendo tras de sí cómo Rufus sacaba su miembro. El ex-SOLDADO se tensó notablemente. Shinra le agarró más fuerte de la nuca y le empujó hacia delante y hacia abajo, colocándole la columna en horizontal; Cloud hizo fuerza con los brazos para que no le derribara sobre la cama. Su inquietud se hizo más evidente cuando Rufus colocó la cabeza de su sexo contra su entrada. El presidente se detuvo un momento, inclinándose sobre la espalda de Cloud para susurrar en su oído:

—¿Cómo dijiste… esta mañana? —Movió los dedos sobre su nuca para agarrarle más fuerte. Cloud apretó los dientes al sentir cómo se los clavaba entre los tendones— Algo sobre… Dónde _no_ iba a meter la polla. ¿Verdad? —siseó con venenosa burla.

La respiración del ex-SOLDADO se aceleró, notándose histérica a pesar de su afán por controlarse. Rufus se acercó más a su oreja, recargando el peso sobre el cuerpo de Cloud.

—Me parece que te equivocaste, amigo.

Acto seguido le penetró de una estocada. Cloud arqueó la espalda y abrió desorbitadamente los ojos ante la sacudida de intenso dolor que le atravesó. Cerró las mandíbulas tan fuerte para no gritar que sintió sus dientes crujir. Shinra le obligó a inclinarse de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras éste se erguía tras él y comenzaba a embestirle salvajemente, aferrando su cadera con la mano libre. Por cada acometida le empujaba contra el mueble, haciendo temblar sus brazos y piernas hasta que los primeros no pudieron más y acabó derribado sobre las sábanas. Rufus se arrodilló entonces, obligándole a hacer lo mismo y continuó sus acometidas rodeándole con un brazo la cintura, cerniéndose sobre él más y más.

Cloud aferraba las sábanas con las manos, dejándose blancos los nudillos. Rufus le embestía desde abajo, levantándole la pelvis en cada penetración y gimiendo ahogadamente tras él. La cama crujía bajo sus empujones. El presidente soltó su nuca y levantó el jersey de Cloud hasta las escápulas, dejando a la vista toda su espalda para lanzarse a atacarla con mordiscos y fogosos besos. Sus penetraciones cada vez más profundas terminaron por hacer gemir a Cloud de dolor.

—¡Aah…! —Al escucharse, se cubrió inmediatamente la boca con una mano. Pero Shinra se la quitó al instante.

—De eso nada —jadeó mientras le retorcía el brazo sobre la columna, sujetándoselo ahí—. Vamos… Gime para mí, Cloud…

Éste arqueó la espalda por aquella postura, apretando de nuevo los dientes. Rufus no encontró difícil el arrancarle aquellos gemidos a la fuerza; en cuanto intensificó el ímpetu de sus embestidas.

—¡Ah!… ¡Agh!... ¡Ah…!

El ex-SOLDADO cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el dolor se escapaba por su boca. Rufus no tuvo contemplaciones. Le poseyó violentamente, de una manera completamente opuesta a la noche anterior. Era como si de repente fuese otra persona, gozando de ver al joven retorcerse de dolor bajo él y disfrutando de tomarle por la fuerza. Justo lo contrario a lo que demandaba tan sólo unas horas atrás.

Cloud iba perdiendo fuerza por momentos. Las rodillas le temblaban y no podían sostener su peso. Cada vez que se vencía un poco hacia abajo, Rufus le levantaba de nuevo tirando de sus caderas hacia arriba y retomando unas embestidas más hondas. El ex-SOLDADO acabó mordiendo las sábanas para resistir el dolor. En un momento determinado, Rufus pareció cansarse de esa situación y salió de él. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, tiró del brazo que aún sujetaba en su espalda para darle la vuelta sobre el borde la cama, clavándole éste en las vértebras. Le empujó para subirle más al colchón y le liberó con urgencia una pierna del pantalón para poder separárselas, volviendo a introducirse en él con un ronco gemido. Cloud gritó a pleno pulmón echando atrás la cabeza.

—¡Gh… Aaaah!

Shinra le inmovilizó sendas manos agarrándole de las muñecas y clavándoselas con las suyas a la cama, a la altura de los hombros. Al haberle tumbado sobre el estrecho colchón transversalmente, la cabeza de Cloud golpeaba contra la pared por cada embestida. Pero nada hizo detenerse al impaciente Rufus. El ex-SOLDADO no recordaba haberle visto tan ansioso, tan apremiante y bruto con él. Solía mantener una cierta calma dentro de su enardecida manera de tomarle. La forma en que le sometía ahora era furiosa.

—¡Ah… ah… ah…! —Los gemidos de Shinra se fueron volviendo más urgentes y sus penetraciones aceleradas, hundiendo a Cloud en la cama con su peso apoyado sobre las muñecas del joven.

Pasó a embestirle con furor, golpeando su pelvis contra la del contrario de un modo casi frenético, haciéndole gritar por cada golpe que clavaba en su interior. Dobló los codos y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Cloud, trazando un arco con la espalda para hacer más potentes esas embestidas, casi tocando su pecho con el propio y jadeando sobre su hombro. Hasta que, finalmente, con unas cuantas y frenéticas estocadas y un profundo gemido, alcanzó el orgasmo dentro de él.

Se quedó inmóvil, jadeando copiosamente casi echado sobre Cloud. También el pecho de éste subía y bajaba de agotamiento, pero sus gemidos de dolor aún no habían cesado. Shinra se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse antes de erguirse un poco, con la cabeza gacha aún y el flequillo cayéndole frente a los ojos. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Cloud, el helador azul de sus ojos atravesó los del ex-SOLDADO. Cloud le devolvió la suya temblorosa y con lágrimas. Durante unos instantes, se miraron a los ojos. Pero ninguna palabra cruzó el aire.

Shinra finalmente se levantó con esfuerzo, como si el cuerpo le pesara el doble que antes. Soltó las muñecas de Cloud y salió de él, dejando que su cuerpo colgara del borde de la cama con las fuerzas robadas. Éste siguió lanzando leves quejidos entre jadeos. Sentía su interior arder y no podía mover un músculo por temor a incrementar aquellos pinchazos.

También respirando forzosamente, Rufus le dio la espalda y se arregló la ropa despacio. Parecía no decidirse exactamente a qué hacer a continuación. Cuando terminó, se pasó unos segundos de pie, rodando la mirada por la habitación mientras recuperaba el aliento. Fue a mirar a Cloud de reojo… Pero cambió de opinión. Y sin decir una palabra, cruzó la sala y salió por la puerta cerrando bruscamente tras de sí.

Cloud resbaló hasta el suelo, sentándose con agudo dolor. Se dejó caer de lateral y quedó tendido en el piso, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo sin dejar de temblar. Con sus últimas fuerzas, miró hacia la puerta por la que Shinra acababa de salir, fulminándola con un intenso odio, y escupió lleno de rabia.

Al otro lado de la pared, se escuchó un sonido contundente. Como si alguien hubiera pegado una furibunda patada.

.

Fin del octavo capítulo

* * *

¿Quién apostaba por la muerte de Vincent...? Naaa, no soy tan cruel. O tal vez sí... ¬¬3 Queda mucho fanfic todavía.

Este Rufus, cómo las gasta... Aunque parece que esta vez, no ha ganado la jugada como más le gustaría. Conociéndole, algo hará para remediar ese mal sabor de boca que se le ha quedado. No os perdáis el siguiente cap, que empezará a cocerse algo que no os querréis perder~ (_o muchas flores me estoy tirando ya y no os importa un carajo xD_)

Un millón de gracias otra vez a los que leéis y seguís cada semana esta pseudo cosa, y un acuchón rompe-costillas a los que además lo comentáis. Vuestros reviews son como aire para mí *3* Sin ellos, "Jaque al Rey" habría muerto hace semanas. Gracias por mantenerlo con vida ^v^ Agradecimientos especiales esta semana a ReijaZ por su encantador interés, a EloraP por no fallarme un sólo review por capítulo y a mi Guest anónimo que, aunque sin cuenta, también me comenta todas las semanas xD Me alegro que no se te hiciera aburrido, espero que este tampoco y que sigas deseando leer más :D Y a los que aún no habéis comentado, ¿qué esperáis? ¡Quiero saber vuestras opiniones! Qué cruza por esas cabezas cuando leéis esto, qué os gustaría que pasara, qué os molesta u os falta, cuál es la receta de los cupcakes de melón, etc. ¡Mandádmelo!

Un beso enorme, hasta el próximo jueves~ ^3^/


	9. Desafío y Contraataque

Guten Nacht, queridos lectores ^^ Aquí viene un capitulillo nuevo que espero os ponga los dientes largos para los siguientes ¬¬3

En este día del padre, le dedico el capítulo a un padrazo de FFVII... ¡El profesor Hojo! xD Sí, bueno, puede que no lo sea, pero es el único padre que saldrá en este episodio. ¡Disfrutadlo! Nos leemos abajo~

* * *

Dos días pasaron sin que los ojos de Rufus y los de Cloud volvieran a cruzarse. Desde la escena en las celdas de prisioneros y el posterior encuentro en la de Cloud, Shinra no se había vuelto a acercar al ex-SOLDADO. Y esto era algo nuevo. Pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo su prisionero, no había pasado un solo día sin verle aparecer. Solía ser hacia la noche; otros días incluso dos veces… Pero que culminara la jornada y no le hubiera hecho llamar a su despacho, a su habitación, o sin que bajara él mismo a visitarle a la suya, era innovador. Cloud podría agradecerlo más o menos, pero estaba convencido de que aquello sólo duraría unas horas más. Podía imaginar que Shinra sólo se estaba tomando un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Pues el ex-SOLDADO conocía la razón por la que no había acudido de nuevo a él en más de veinticuatro horas. Lo sabía desde que le vio marcharse con aquella acritud de su celda, después de violarle tan furiosamente.

Porque eso no era lo que Rufus había querido.

Varios pisos más arriba, otra mente atribulada libraba su propia batalla de pensamientos. Encerrado en su despacho, sentado desde hacía horas frente a su tablero de ajedrez para ayudarse a pensar, Rufus trataba de poner en orden las piezas de su rompecabezas. Había retrocedido una casilla en el tablero y ahora buscaba cómo volver a donde estaba, al momento del juego en que se sintió poderoso… Cuando tenía todo bajo control y parecía encajar en sus planes.

Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le había hecho perder: La furia, el enfado, el sentir que de pronto algo se escapaba a su potestad. Esa mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Cloud cuando se negó a seguir sus normas, le había hecho enfurecer como nunca. Descubrir que no le tenía tan atado como él pensaba. Y ese arrebato al final le había costado perderse a sí mismo. Había vuelto a usar la fuerza para conseguir lo que quería de él y el mal sabor de boca que le dejó le hacía sentir que no había merecido la pena esa amarga victoria.

Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá con un suspiro y rememoró aquella otra noche en su habitación, la de hacía tres días. Ese encuentro tan distinto a los demás… La disposición de Cloud, sus manos recorriéndole con caricias, sus besos por todo el cuerpo y esos gemidos tan deliciosos que salían de la boca del ex-SOLDADO y que Rufus juró que llegaron a delatar placer. Un cosquilleo le recorrió al recordar su voz. Aún tenía escalofríos cuando pensaba en esa noche. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y evocó su nombre en un susurro. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y llevó inconscientemente la mano hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima del pantalón. Ya estaba excitándose otra vez. Cómo le deseaba…

Abrió los ojos y enfocó el techo con aire desanimado. Si quería volver a llevar a Cloud hasta un estado como el de esa noche, tendría que jugar muy bien sus piezas. Después del último trato al que le había sometido, intuía que el ex-SOLDADO estaría muy poco participativo.

Un hilo de pensamientos en particular condujo la memoria de Rufus hasta cierto elemento que creía olvidado. Lánguidamente, ladeó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada el mueble bar de su despacho. Entrecerró los ojos observando la puerta del pequeño mueble como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada y enfocar en su interior el objeto en el que estaba pensando. Ahí dentro… Sí, ahí lo había metido. No se había decidido aún a usarlo, pero lo mantenía conservado. Creyó que no le haría falta. Y hasta ese momento, su opinión no había cambiado. Pero… quizás había llegado la hora de valerse de cierta ayuda extra.

No tenía por qué ser malo…

* * *

_Hace una semana._

_Martes._

_._

_Los muelles de la cama crujían bajo su peso, el cabecero se agitaba al ritmo de las sacudidas de los dos cuerpos. El sonido de las cadenas acompañaba cada una de las embestidas, cada vez más enérgicas, del que se encontraba encima. _

_Cloud resistía en precario silencio. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, mantenía cerrados los ojos y apretadas las mandíbulas, denotando su dolor solamente a través de las manos con las que aferraba firmemente las cadenas de sus muñecas. A parte de eso, no ejercía ninguna resistencia. El día que se cumplía una semana de su cautiverio, tumbado bocarriba sobre la cama de su celda y atado al cabecero, ofrecía completamente su cuerpo a Shinra, con las piernas separadas dejándose penetrar una y otra vez. Era una tarea ardua y muy difícil mantener la concentración y dominar su cuerpo para no gritar, no revolverse, no patalear. Pero se lo había propuesto. Y parecía que, poco a poco, su extraño plan daba frutos._

_Rufus había acogido de muy buena gana su inesperada actitud, convencido de que, tras el intenso castigo sufrido, Cloud había aprendido al fin a respetarle y a sentir algún temor hacia él. Sólo por precaución, le mantuvo encadenado al cabecero, para poder disfrutar mejor de él sin tener que preocuparse. Pero al cabo de un rato, aquella absoluta falta de reacciones comenzaba a serle aburrida, delatando el objetivo de Cloud. Ni aunque se echara más sobre su cuerpo, mordiera su piel desnuda, lamiera su cuello o incluso le penetrara más fuerte… Era como si para Strife no ocurriera nada a su alrededor. Podía discernir en su cuerpo un amago de dolor o un leve respingo, pero el ex-SOLDADO en seguida controlaba sus reacciones para hacerle ver no le afectaba lo suficiente. Y Shinra estaba empezando a frustrarse. _

_Algo andaba mal. Esa actitud, esa sumisión tan absoluta… No era Cloud. No era nada. _

_—__Arg… —Lanzando un gruñido irritado, Rufus salió de él, notándose perder el entusiasmo— Es como hacerlo con un cadáver…_

_Se apartó de Cloud con aversión y se levantó de la cama, subiéndose los pantalones. El ex-SOLDADO abrió los ojos despacio y comprobó que la erección de Rufus había disminuido considerablemente. Una discreta sonrisa de victoria acudió a su rostro. Lentamente, conteniendo los quejidos, tiró de sus cadenas para incorporarse un poco en la cama, recogiendo las piernas para sentarse contra el cabecero. Se notaba terriblemente dolorido, pero aquello no lograría empañar su triunfo._

_—__A lo mejor deberías probarlo —murmuró por lo bajo, sin esperar que le oyera, mientras buscaba una postura cómoda para sentarse—. Sería el único dispuesto a acostarse contigo…_

_Se oyó chasquido y un ardiente dolor sacudió su mejilla, haciéndole girar la cara a un lado. El azote fue tan brusco que se golpeó la cabeza contra el cabecero. Abrió los ojos y enfocó a Rufus, de pie junto a él, a medio vestir y con la mano levantaba. Acaba de atizarle una bofetada tan rápida que ni la había visto venir. Pero, para frustración de Shinra, Cloud desvió la mirada con una socarrona sonrisa. _

_—__Ja… Oh, vaya… ¿El gran Rufus Shinra se deja ofender por escoria como yo?_

_Le dirigió al presidente una mirada agotada pero sagaz. Rufus le devolvió una cargada de tirria. Tamaña insolencia habría culminado normalmente con una descarga de Mako. Sin embargo, se limitó a frotarse el dorso de la mano, aparentemente dolorido, mientras recuperaba un semblante más autoritario. _

_—__No tolero las faltas de respeto —se justificó firmemente antes de darle la espada._

_—__No, eso no ha sido una falta de respeto —replicó Cloud. No podría atacar a Rufus físicamente sin poner en peligro a sus compañeros, pero sí con palabras. Y juzgando lo vulnerable que estaba el orgullo de Shinra en ese instante, no pudo frenarse. Se apoyó en la almohada y le acribilló desde ahí con la mirada—… Es sincero desprecio. No puedo faltarte al respeto, porque no te tengo ninguno. _

_Rufus trató de fingir que estaba por encima de sus escarnios y no se dejaba ofender por sus palabras, continuando de espaldas a él. Pero Cloud notó la tensión en su cuerpo. _

_—__Eso no me hace sentir especial, supongo —murmuró el presidente mientras se vestía, aparentando indiferencia—. Dudo que le tengas respeto a nadie._

_—__Te equivocas —Cloud continuó. Jadeaba aún por el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo, pero eso no le impedía seguir arremetiendo contra el orgullo herido de Rufus. Y hablando con una tranquilidad tal como si no viera el peligro en su osadía—. Admiro a quien lo merece. Incluso a hijos de puta mayores que tú. _

_Tal vez estaba pecando de falta de cautela, pero eran el odio y la victoria los que empujaban su lengua. Temblaba, deseoso de decirle mucho más, pero tanteando su suerte con cuidado. Una palabra de más, una insolencia demasiado grave y lo pagaría caro… Tanto él como los suyos. Abrochándose los botones de la camisa, Shinra le miró por encima del hombro con una ceja alzada con vanidad. _

_—__¿Cómo Sephiroth, por ejemplo? _

_—__Desde luego —se burló el ex-SOLDADO, clavándole la mirada. Shinra no la despegó de él esta vez—. Sephiroth al menos sabe tocarme las pelotas. Tú ni eso. _

_El presidente le fulminó con sus orbes heladores, con los dedos aún a medio abrochar el botón de una manga. Cloud aguardó en tensión, sin ablandar su mirada desafiante. Se la sostuvieron mutuamente por unos segundos. Finalmente, Rufus desvió la suya con desinterés y terminó de cerrarse la camisa. Por un momento, pareció que había tenido suficiente y abandonaría la habitación. Pero mientras pasaba al lado de la cama, súbitamente se lanzó sobre Cloud, abalanzando su mano hacia la entrepierna desnuda del ex-SOLDADO y agarró con fuerza sus testículos._

_—__¡Agh…! —Cloud tiró de las cadenas de sus manos al echarse hacia delante, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo por la impresión y el dolor._

_Rufus no le soltó, mirándole impertérrito con una siniestra expresión. Aguardó unos segundos sin decir nada, mientras veía a Cloud temblar y quejarse sin poder apartar esa mano que le apretaba con saña. No usó el controlador de las esposas. Aquello era una demostración de poder para enseñarle que no siempre requería de éste para castigarle; con sus propias manos podía dominarle. El ex-SOLDADO terminó cerrando los dientes, conteniendo los gemidos de dolor que pujaban por salir de su boca. Serio e indolente, Shinra buscó sus ojos acercando su rostro al contrario._

_—__Ya veremos —susurró con una tranquila y peligrosa voz, acompañada de los resoplidos de Cloud. Rufus se acercó más, echándole el aliento al hablar— si no acabas pidiéndome que te lo haga más fuerte. _

_Cloud apretó los ojos y los dientes, aguantando la presión de los dedos de Shinra cerrados en torno a sus genitales. Las cadenas temblaban ante la tensión de sus brazos. Cuando logró sobreponerse por un instante, taladró a Rufus con el Mako de sus ojos destilando un profundo odio._

_—__Ni en tus mejores sueños —siseó._

_No pareció afectarle esa réplica. Los ojos de Shinra volvían a mostrar una vanidad desorbitada, aparentemente con su orgullo restaurado. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos más hasta que éste se decidiera a soltarle bruscamente, permitiendo a Cloud al fin respirar. El presidente se alejó, recogiendo su chaqueta para salir de la habitación. El ex-SOLDADO jadeó, recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Pero la voz de Rufus reclamó su atención una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta._

_—__Piensa en lo que te digo siempre, Cloud. Hasta ahora, no he fallado. _

_Éste contuvo las ganas de gritarle una retahíla de insultos antes de que se fuera. Se mordió la lengua, apoyando dolorido la cabeza entre sus manos encadenadas. Un estremecimiento le atravesó sin pretenderlo. Pues no podía negar que había verdad en esa aseveración._

«Rufus Shinra siempre consigue lo que quiere.»

.

_La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y una enfurecida figura irrumpió. El hombre que se mantenía encorvado sobre la hoja de datos no se inmutó demasiado. Sólo una persona se atrevería a invadir así sus dominios. Le bastó observar por el rabillo del ojo para confirmar su intuición, esbozando una sonrisa torcida después. Quién iba a ser, sino el amo y señor de todo aquello. _

_—__Buenas tardes, señor presidente —saludó Hojo con su hilarante voz. _

_El aludido no contestó. El profesor le notó resoplar furibundo mientras atravesaba el laboratorio hacia ningún punto en concreto. _

_—__¿Algún problema? —preguntó perspicaz. No dejó de atender sus quehaceres mientras le inquiría, prestando atención a la jaula que tenía frente a sus ojos y la carpeta que portaba en sus manos— ¿No funcionan bien esas pulseras que fabriqué para usted? _

_Shinra no respondió. Había dejado su deambular para acercarse a él, a la cómoda distancia de unos tres metros, y le observaba en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada fría. Típica en él. Pero Hojo pudo percibir una tensión en el presidente mayor a la habitual._

_—__Agradézcale a ese invento el dominio que tiene sobre él —continuó el profesor despreocupadamente—. De otra forma, le resultaría totalmente imposible controlarle así. Cualquier fuerza que tratara de ejercer sobre Strife, éste la quintuplicaría. No se puede dominar a un SOLDADO por la fuerza…_

_—__No es ese el problema que tengo ahora —interrumpió Rufus Shinra con impaciencia. Nunca le agradaba acercarse hasta ahí y tener que lidiar con el repulsivo científico. De modo que cuanto antes solventara su inconveniente, antes podría marcharse. _

_—__Oh… Entiendo —Una desagradable sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Hojo. Colgó la carpeta en la puerta de la jaula que examinaba—. Creo saber cuál es…_

_Rufus frunció el ceño, intrigado. Le observó dirigirse hasta un armarito, de los muchos que adornaban las paredes del laboratorio. Con sus huesudos y blancos dedos, Hojo extrajo de él un pequeño objeto que mostró al presidente, girándose al fin hacia él._

_—__¿Qué le parece esto? —Sujetándola entre los dedos corazón y pulgar, le enseñó una diminuta ampolla que contenía un líquido rosáceo. Shinra lo miró indiferente. _

_—__No me parece nada. ¿Qué es?_

_—__Mi suero mágico —se sonrió el profesor con orgullo. Un brillo siniestro incidió en el cristal de sus gafas con un oportuno efecto. Su figura encorvada se aproximó más hacia el presidente para que observara mejor el recipiente—. Las inseminaciones artificiales son muy costosas y requieren de un tiempo del que no dispongo. Esto me facilita las cosas. Me ayuda a fomentar la… «monta natural__»__._

_Rufus ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, suspicaz. Un asomo de escepticismo cruzó sus ojos. _

_—__O sea, un afrodisíaco… —murmuró con menosprecio. _

_—__Nada más lejos, por favor —replicó Hojo ofendido, encerrando la ampolla en su puño—. Un afrodisíaco es lo que usaría un pobre desgraciado con disfunción eréctil para poder satisfacer a su mujer. No, esto es otra cosa… es el pentotal sódico de los afrodisíacos._

_El presidente frunció el ceño, no estando del todo seguro de lo que quería decir, mientras Hojo le sonreía sagaz, jactándose de saber algo que él no. Rufus pareció empezar a interesarse._

_—__¿Qué tiene de especial?_

_—__Este pequeño crea un efecto en el cuerpo tan potente que incide sobre el centro del control de la voluntad del cerebro —el profesor volvió a sacar el frasco y a mostrarlo a la luz, mientras acortaba a pasos lentos la distancia entre los dos, mirando el líquido como si se tratara de algo prodigioso—. Produce un deseo sexual tal, que el sujeto no puede desistir hasta verlo satisfecho. Con lo que sea que tenga delante —murmuró soltando una leve risa divertida. Miró a Shinra a los ojos con soberbia—. Por darle una cifra, he obtenido un cien por cien de éxito usándolo. Nada se le resiste. _

_Rufus parecía debatir la idea en su cabeza. Sus ojos azules examinaban el pequeño recipiente con intriga. _

_—__¿Es muy potente?_

_—__Increíblemente potente —afirmó Hojo sin atisbo de duda—. Requiere una dosis mínima para hacer efecto y se absorbe muy rápido._

_—__¿Y no es peligroso? —El presidente entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado._

_—__En absoluto. A excepción de sobredosis, como todo —El científico volvió a alzar la ampolla a la luz y a evaluarla algo abstraído—. Tal como se suele decir en química: «todo es veneno, la diferencia está en la dosis»._

_Una nueva expresión se mostró en el rostro de Shinra, aparentemente evaluando esa idea con más convicción a cada palabra que Hojo decía. _

_—__¿Cuánto tendría que darle? _

_—__Cero coma cero dos mililitros por kilo. En el caso de Strife, calculo que uno y medio, aproximadamente —midió el científico velozmente—. Tenga cuidado de no inyectárselo usted, no creo que quiera verse perder el control en la medida en que esto lo logra. _

_Shinra alargó una mano solicitando el objeto. Hojo lo depositó en su palma, permitiendo que lo examinara. El brillo rosado del suero se reflejó en los agudos ojos de Rufus mientras lo observaba. El profesor percibió esa mirada artera y juzgó oportuno darle un par de directrices más. _

_—__Sé que no está en su naturaleza aceptar consejos u órdenes, pero hágame caso —invitó cordialmente—. Dele la dosis que le digo y juzgue por los resultados. Le aseguro que quedará fascinado. _

_Poco más parecía ser ya necesario para convencer al cabeza de la compañía, a juzgar por la manera en que tanteaba el pequeño frasquito. Hojo sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo y le dejó con sus cavilaciones, dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo. _

_—__Otra cosa —recordó por el camino. Rufus dirigió la mirada hacia el científico, quien ahora le daba la espalda, hablándole al mismo tiempo que examinaba una montaña de papeles—. Podría tener problemas si no afianza su papel dominante sobre él con prontitud tras la administración. Siendo otro macho, podría intentar someterle. Y no creo que eso sea lo que está buscando —terminó con una sonrisa burlona._

_—__Me las apañaré —masculló Shinra fríamente, algo molesto por el grafismo del profesor a la hora de hablar._

_—__Bueno, el estímulo visual suele ayudar… —murmuró Hojo distraído. Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, vio que el presidente le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender. El científico suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras buscaba un equivalente en jerga más «mundana»— Veamos… Si ha sido usted quien le ha montado todas las veces anteriores, quizás lo busque en primer lugar. Aunque nunca se sabe. _

_Rufus prefirió no haber preguntado. Aquel individuo hablaba de todo el mundo como si se trataran de cobayas de laboratorio. Suspiró, desviando la mirada. «Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí metido, Hojo», pensó para sí._

_—__Gracias profesor —musitó; éste asintió con la cabeza. Guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Hojo le detuvo._

_—__Ah, y una cosa más —le llamó sin girarse. Ya estaba enfrascado en los múltiples papeles de su mesa—. Si pudiera pedirle un favor, me sería de gran utilidad que me aportara datos sobre el resultado. _

_Científicos obsesionados, pensó Shinra para sí. Siempre pensando en los datos. _

_—__Claro —contestó. No le suponía ningún trauma—. Gracias, Hojo._

_—__A usted, presidente. Es quien lo paga… _

_Con una sensación muy diferente a la que tenía cuando entró, Rufus se dispuso a salir del laboratorio. Pero cuando tenía ya la mano en el picaporte, de nuevo la aguda voz del investigador interrumpió su avance. _

_—__Me sorprende… —le oyó murmurar con languidez. Su tono de voz era distinto ahora. Más sagaz, más intrigado— Usted podría tener a quién quisiera. No sólo es el amo y señor de aquí a Wutai y está podrido en dinero… Sino que además es joven y bien parecido. Con chasquear los dedos tendría una cola de interesados detrás de usted donde elegir. Vale, sí, el chico es una belleza, hay que reconocerlo, pero…_

_Hojo se detuvo un momento, levantando la mirada de su mesa para enfocarle, sinceramente interesado._

_—__¿Por qué recurrir a esto? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?_

_Sin soltar la puerta, Rufus encaró al infame científico. Sus ojos volvían a ser los fríos témpanos que todo el mundo asociaba a su imagen. _

_—__Precisamente. Porque es _él_ al que quiero._

* * *

.

Rufus alzó ante sus ojos la diminuta ampolla, sostenida a la luz entre su índice y pulgar. El color rosáceo del misterioso líquido indició sobre el azul de su iris. El pequeño frasco seguía conteniendo el mismo volumen que cuando el profesor se lo otorgó. Sólo había intentado probarlo una vez, fallidamente, y ninguna más hasta ese momento.

Cuando entró hacía una semana al laboratorio de Hojo estaba furioso, indignado, y la idea de obligar a Cloud a expresar un deseo incontrolable hacia él le sedujo enormemente. Pero tiempo después, empezó a albergar dudas. Se debatía con un conflicto interno. Tener que recurrir a esa cosa para estimular al terco ex-SOLDADO lo consideraba un insulto a su propia hombría. Era como reconocer que él no era capaz de lograrlo sin la ayuda de una droga. Pero aunque lo había intentado… no tuvo éxito hasta la noche de hacía tres días. Esa noche… Pudo ver la excitación en los intensos ojos de Cloud, el ardor recorriendo todo su cuerpo y el placer impregnando su voz. Y estaba seguro que, de haber seguido un poco más, habría alcanzado el clímax.

Rufus rodeó el pequeño recipiente con los dedos, guardándolo en su mano. Ansiaba volver a ver esa imagen. Pero sabía bien que en ese instante la tensión entre ellos le impediría siquiera planteárselo. Cloud no se excitaría para él, jamás. Antes moriría. Era el momento de usar un pequeño incentivo…

.

Fin del noveno capítulo. 

* * *

Uuuuh~ Algo se está cociendo... n3n Perdón por un capítulo más corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero esto es sólo la antesala. Ya veremos qué pasará con el tema y qué pasó, pues ha quedado insinuado que Rufus intentó probar ya la pocimita del amor xD ¡No os lo perdáis, que se avecina algo gordo!

Dos millones trescientas mil cuatrocientas doce gracias a todos los que leéis y a mis reviwantes asiduos, ¡os quiero! ^3^/ Y a los que aún no sois asiduos, ya sabéis: por fa plis, mandadme vuestras sugerencias, amenazas, recetas, diagramas, virus o lo que queráis, ¡no puedo vivir sin vuestras opiniones, ni ese fic tampoco! \o0o/ Ayudadlo a mantenerse con vida.

¡Besazos! Nos leemos~


	10. Intento Fallido

Buenas tardes de Jueves, adorados lectores~ Vamos sin más dilación con el capítulo número 10 (_¡Yuhu, primera cifra doble!_) Que disfrutéis de la lectura~

* * *

Las paredes de la habitación parecían cerrarse en torno a Cloud. Tenía la sensación de que se volvía más pequeña con cada hora que pasaba. Hacía tiempo que no le ocurría eso… Desde que perdió la fuerza de voluntad y con ella también la angustia. Pero ahora había vuelto a sentir la ansiedad anidar en su corazón por otro motivo bien distinto. Conforme más pensaba en algo que le hacía sentir un profundo miedo…

Vincent… Lo había visto.

Vio cómo Rufus le besaba.

Y cómo él… no hacía nada por resistirse.

¿Qué pensaría su amigo? ¿Qué sospecharía o qué conclusiones habría sacado? No podía quitarse la expresión en los ojos de Vincent de la mente. Cloud sabía que el pistolero era inteligente y, con que atara un par de cabos, haría las deducciones acertadas. Y eso era lo que más miedo le daba. Eso… y que el resto también llegara a enterarse. No sabía la razón pero sentía que, peor que aguantar los maltratos y vejaciones de Rufus, era que sus compañeros llegaran a saber de ellos. Prefería que pensaran que le torturaba, que le mantenía encerrado y encadenado o sometido a algún tipo de martirio, cualquier cosa menos la verdad: que le había convertido en su puta y su juguete personal.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo con ansiedad, encorvado sobre sí mismo sentado en el borde la cama. Tiró de sus cabellos y resopló. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules mostraban angustia mientras observaban las paredes que sentía más y más cercanas. Era increíble que esa inquietud llegara a producirle tal claustrofobia. Dos días sin ver aparecer a Rufus implicaban cuarenta y ocho horas confinado ahí dentro sin salir. Empezaba a agobiarse, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir… Por ello, casi agradeció cuando la puerta se abrió, a pesar del sobresalto, y vio aparecer en ella a un centinela.

—Vamos, afuera —ordenó el soldado con voz seca.

Cloud le miró de hito en hito, con el corazón latiéndole nervioso. De seguro debía mostrar un aspecto lamentable.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El Presidente te reclama en su despacho.

Un extraño sentimiento, paradójica mezcla entre alivio y desazón, constriñó su pecho. Tal como imaginó, Rufus ya había terminado de tomarse su tiempo. Cloud bajó la cabeza, suspirando con pesadumbre, dejando que todo su flequillo cayera por su rostro. Se lo apartó con una mano al ponerse en pie, notándose temblar.

—Ya estaba tardando…

* * *

_Hace una semana. _

_Miércoles._

_._

_La pluma de Rufus Shinra se movía veloz sobre los papeles que, uno a uno, le iba depositando delante el hombre trajeado de negro, estampando en ellos su rúbrica con la agilidad de quien se dedica a esa tarea muchas veces al día. Ni siquiera leía lo que firmaba y apenas sí escuchaba vagamente lo que el Turco le decía. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, varios pisos más abajo…_

_—__¿Algo más? —inquirió Rufus al terminar, mientras cerraba la pluma y se reclinaba en su butaca. _

_—__Ya han sido controlados los conflictos del Sector 7 —informó Tseng mientras recogía los documentos, todos ellos luciendo la roja signatura del presidente— y corrida la voz sobre la captura de AVALANCHA. _

_Shinra, jugueteando con la estilográfica en las manos, asintió sin mirar al Turco. _

_—__Bien… —musitó con aburrimiento— Puedes retirarte. _

_El presidente bajó la mirada, observando cómo giraba la pluma entre sus dedos, perdiendo sus ojos y sus pensamientos en los dibujos que trazaba el veteado de su pulida superficie. Tras unos segundos, levantó de nuevo la vista y observó sorprendido que el Turco seguía ahí. _

_—__¿Sí? —preguntó, alzando las cejas con inquina— ¿Te falta algo?_

_Tseng pareció dudar sobre si responder o no. Shinra frunció el ceño, dejando de dar vueltas a la pluma y observándole con intriga y algo de molestia. _

_—__Respecto… a AVALANCHA, señor —comenzó al fin el Turco. Notó que el tema no era del agrado del presidente cuando le vio desviar la mirada—. Hace ya una semana desde su captura y aún no hemos recibido instrucciones ¿Cuál va a ser la resolución? _

_—__La resolución llegará cuando os tenga que llegar. Hasta entonces, tenéis bastante trabajo del que ocuparos —puntualizó Rufus señalando con la mirada el montón de papeles que llevaba el hombre en las manos. Pero Tseng no parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema._

_—__Se nos ha informado de la nueva ubicación del resto de prisioneros pero no de la de Aeris Gainsborough y Cloud Strife. ¿Van a permanecer apartados del grupo?_

_—__Si no se os ha informado, es porque no necesitáis tener esa información —Los ojos azules del presidente se clavaron sobre los negros de Tseng con una leve nota de irritabilidad en la voz—. Solicitaré el servicio de los Turcos en asuntos concernientes a AVALANCHA cuando me sea necesario, igual que hice en su momento para el secuestro de Aeris Gainsborough. Hasta entonces, haz que tus hombres se ocupen de las órdenes que tienen ahora, ¿de acuerdo? _

_—__Por supuesto, señor —suavizó el hombre del traje oscuro—. Mis dudas eran acerca de los motivos por los que Gainsborough y Strife están siendo aislados del resto. _

_—__Porque así lo considero conveniente yo —Rufus Shinra se inclinó hacia delante, dejando la pluma en la mesa, acodándose sobre el escritorio y entrelazado los dedos al tiempo que clavaba sobre el Turco una mirada severa y amenazadora—. Y no veo por qué han de asaltarte tales «dudas» —Una sospecha cruzó por su mente al mirar aquellos ojos oscuros. Frunció el ceño e inquirió— ¿Quién más ha preguntado? _

_A pesar de su impecable semblante, una sombra de preocupación cruzó por la expresión del comedido líder de los Turcos, antes de responder a la sagaz mirada del presidente. _

_—__El director del Departamento Urbanístico, señor, me preguntó si yo sabía…_

_—__Reeve… —interrumpió Rufus, apoyando el rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas mientras desviaba la mirada con pesadez. Otro al que le daba por meterse donde no le llamaban. Scarlet ya le había advertido acerca de sus excursioncitas. Y aquella insistencia en hablar con él comenzaba a molestarle. Volvió a centrar sus ojos en el Turco, irguiéndose sobre su mesa— Dile a Tuesti lo mismo que te he dicho a ti. Y hazme un favor, si volviera a preguntar acerca de Strife o de cualquier cosa relacionada con AVALANCHA, avísame. Y coloca un hombre detrás de él. _

_—__¿Hay motivos para vigilar a Reeve Tuesti, señor? _

_—__Puede haberlos, si sigue extralimitándose a lo que su cargo le restringe. _

_Una mirada de entendimiento cruzó entre ambos hombres. Shinra sacudió una mano y despidió al Turco, quien esta vez decidió marcharse sin demora. _

_Al quedarse solo, los dedos de Rufus comenzaron a tamborilear sobren la mesa, inquietos. Su mirada entrecerrada paseó por varios puntos de la habitación hasta detenerse en un cajón de su mesa. Tras unos segundos, se decidió a abrirlo, sacando de su interior una pequeña ampolla y una jeringa con aguja. Miró el hipnótico líquido rosado unos instantes. Sus ojos mostraron resolución antes de guardar sendos objetos en el bolsillo y levantarse._

_Salió del despacho y se dirigió a los ascensores después de despachar a los escoltas que pretendieron acompañarle, manteniendo en todo momento un semblante regio. Cuando llegó a su destino, encontró a dos centinelas flanqueando la puerta de cierta habitación. A una orden suya, la abrieron y el presidente se plantó en el umbral sin ingresar del todo. Lo suficiente para que su inquilino le notara._

_—__Ven —ordenó Rufus. Cloud le miró con el ceño fruncido y una clara desconfianza. Sin ganas de empezar una discusión, Shinra se dio la vuelta, impaciente—. Sígueme._

_Consciente de no tener otra opción, el ex-SOLDADO se puso en pie y fue en pos de él. Rufus no se volvió a mirarle, tan sólo a los guardias cuando se dispusieron a escoltarles, deteniéndolos. Cloud comenzó a sentirse intrigado mientras seguía a Shinra hacia los ascensores. Dentro del elevador, éste no pronunció palabra ni cruzó una sola mirada con él. Cloud le observaba extrañado. Cuando llegaron a la septuagésima planta, el trayecto continuó igual por el pasillo._

_Al cruzar un umbral, el aspecto de las paredes y el suelo cambió notoriamente a un cuadro más elegante, dando a entender que se encontraban en la zona de la planta reservada para la residencia del presidente de la compañía. Dos vigilantes le saludaron formalmente al pasar. Cloud no había estado ahí hasta entonces y observaba todo entre curioso y aborrecido. Finalmente, llegaron a una ornamentada puerta en la que Rufus se detuvo. Tomando el picaporte, la abrió e invitó a Cloud a pasar primero. Éste lo hizo con cierta reticencia. _

_El interior de la amplia habitación estaba sobriamente decorado con colores oscuros. Los muebles eran elegantes y de aspecto caro pero sin rozar el exceso. Todo tenía un fino aire aristócrata y con clase. Y de todos ellos destacaba una gran cama en el centro de la habitación, de sábanas blancas y dosel negro. Cloud comprendió dónde estaba nada más verla. Aquella habitación reflejaba perfectamente la personalidad de Rufus._

_—__Siéntate —invitó el presidente con voz neutra, al tiempo que cerraba suavemente la puerta tras ellos. _

_Cloud no obedeció. Rufus le miró intensamente a los ojos, pero su rostro no mostró contrariedad. Simplemente se acercó, despacio, ante la tensa expresión del otro. Y cuando la distancia entre ambos no era mayor que un palmo, Shinra alzó una mano tomándole con suavidad del rostro y se inclinó para besarle. Cloud se tensó, esperando un trato brusco. Se dejó besar sin bajar la guardia aún, puesto que ya había comprobado la facilidad con la que Rufus pasaba de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos. Y ahora mismo, esperaría cualquier cosa menos gentileza._

_Shinra dejó sus labios y pasó a su cuello, besándolo suavemente. Cloud sintió su corazón acelerarse y se mantuvo inmóvil, clavando la mirada en algún punto de la pared. Rufus, con absoluta calma, rodeó su cintura con las manos y juntó sus cuerpos, mientras seguía degustando su cuello, saboreándolo como si no hubiera mejor manjar en el mundo. Ascendió hasta la articulación de su mandíbula, donde marcó un beso más intenso, arrancándole a Cloud un escalofrío que se reflejó sobre su piel al estremecerla. Tanta delicadeza, al ex-SOLDADO empezó a darle mala espina. Después de cómo habían terminado el día anterior, del insurrecto modo en que Cloud se había comportado, verle aparecer en su celda le hizo esperar algún tipo de castigo. Pero eso… estaba demasiado fuera de lugar, demasiado… impropio de él._

_—__Rufus —llamó inquieto, mientras éste seguía con sus besos—… ¿Qué estás…?_

_El presidente selló sus palabras con un beso. Pero no uno dominante ni posesivo, sino suave, acariciando su boca con la lengua en lugar de robarle el aire como otras veces. Su mano ascendió por la nuca de Cloud, recorriendo su corto cabello con los dedos. Y sin previo aviso, igual que empezó, cortó el contacto, separándose de él. _

_—__Desnúdate. _

_Cloud se quedó paralizado, siguiendo a Rufus con los ojos. Éste le daba la espalda mientras se quitaba la chaqueta frente a un armario. El ex-SOLDADO le observó desconcertado. Parecía que el presidente se había añadido un exceso de confianza al café ese día. ¿Tan seguro estaba que le iba a obedecer, tan confiado como para no atarle, amenazarle o valerse de la fuerza? Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él, le observaba paciente mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. No repitió la orden, su solo silencio instaba a obedecer. Cloud comprendió que Rufus no se enfrentaría con él esa noche. Porque confiaba plenamente en que acataría sus órdenes y parecía dispuesto a aguantar toda la noche hasta que lo hiciera. El ex-SOLDADO no pudo evitar sospechar a qué se debería tan extremo cambio de humor desde el día anterior._

_Pero, igual que entonces, Cloud optó por la sumisión total. Si había funcionado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo. Aunque algo en la forma de actuar de Rufus le decía que éste sabía algo que él ignoraba. Muy despacio, con inseguridad, se despojó de la ropa, echando vistazos de reojo a Shinra, quien no se movió del sitio ni dijo una palabra. Cuando concluyó, se irguió frente a esos ojos heladores que le recorrieron de arriba abajo con detenimiento, sin verse su semblante apenas alterado. Por su parte ya se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. _

_—__Échate —indicó con la misma voz neutra, señalando la cama con la cabeza._

_Cloud obedeció con un profundo resquemor y le dio la espalda, por lo que no vio cómo la mano de Rufus se introducía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta emperchada, recogiendo algo que guardó en el de su pantalón. Sin sacar la mano, se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Cloud tumbado sobre las blancas sábanas. El ex-SOLDADO ladeó la cabeza al otro extremo, mostrándose tenso. Esa calma en Rufus le estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Pero éste continuaba sin revelar cambio en su actitud. Con deleite, deslizó una mano por el pecho de Cloud, observando la piel estremecerse al frío contacto. Pasó el brazo por encima de su cuerpo, apoyando la mano en el colchón para inclinarse sobre él y besar su esternón. El ex-SOLDADO cerró los ojos con fuerza y su respiración se tornó más agitada. Los ojos de Shinra enfocaron su pecho, observando cómo subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular. Un brillo malévolo los cruzó. _

_Su mano retornó al cuerpo de Cloud, recorriendo sus costillas hasta la cadera y de ahí a su muslo. En ese punto notó gran tensión en su musculatura, pero el ex-SOLDADO no le frenó. Rufus confiaba en que no lo haría. Visto lo visto la noche anterior, la estrategia de Cloud era dejarse hacer completamente sin reaccionar a nada con intención de aburrirle. Y eso ahora mismo constituía un punto a favor. Puesto que, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, no se defendería. _

_Vio toda la voluntad de Cloud ponerse a prueba cuando deslizó la mano por su ingle, rozando su sexo. El ex-SOLDADO pegó un brinco y a punto estuvo de interponer su mano; diluyendo esa intención hasta limitarse a agarrar la manga de la camisa de Rufus. Era la primera vez que no le había encadenado, por lo que pudo haber lanzado aquella mano a su cuello… Pero, confirmando su teoría, ahí estaba la total sumisión de Cloud. Buscó su rostro, observándolo constreñido, con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, a la espera de algún contacto doloroso. Contrariamente a ello, lo que recibió fueron los dedos de Shinra deslizándose con suavidad por sus genitales, arrancándole por la sorpresa una exclamación ahogada apenas audible. _

_Rufus acarició su miembro con delicadeza, sin hacer fuerza ni presión. Sabía, por la tensión de su cuerpo, que Cloud se moría de ganas por detenerle. Y el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para impedirlo se traducía en la fuerza con que esos dedos se aferraban a su manga. Shinra aprovechó la situación retomando sus besos, descentrando a Cloud del principal estímulo y creando una conexión entre ambos: su mano en su sexo y sus labios en su cuello. En seguida observó el efecto, advirtiéndole saturado, más nervioso y más incapaz de aguantar. _

_—__Ngh… —Un leve gemido escapó a las barreras de Cloud, entre sus dientes apretados, su boca fuertemente cerrada y sus músculos rígidos. Rufus sintió un escalofrío a oírlo y buscó el punto exacto donde se había producido ese lapso, devorando con lento deleite el cuello de Cloud—… Gh…_

_La frustración del ex-SOLDADO era más patente a cada segundo. Rufus notaba las ganas que esa mano tenía de tirar de él y apartarle de su miembro, pues agarraba tan fuerte la tela que sorprendía el no haberla desgarrado aún. Shinra continuó con sus caricias, envolviendo el sexo del joven con los cinco dedos, deslizándolos de arriba abajo suave y generosamente mientras seguía lamiendo su piel cada vez más caliente. Y esa tensión, esa lucha interna dentro de Cloud, empezaba a transmitirse a Rufus en forma de cosquilleos de pura excitación. _

_Cloud contra las cuerdas. Debatiéndose entre su fuerza de voluntad y su instinto de lucha. Era el momento._

_Con la mano libre, la cual el ex-SOLDADO no alcanzaba a ver, Rufus sacó de su bolsillo la jeringa y la ampolla con el suero, dejando ambos sobre el colchón. Pasó a besar y morder el hombro de Cloud para poder observar bien lo que hacía. Hábilmente con una sola mano, retiró el capuchón y pinchó el frasquito, tirando del émbolo de la jeringa hasta la marca hecha: uno coma cinco mililitros. Cloud continuaba gimoteando entre dientes y aferrando su camisa con desesperación, ajeno a todo ello, en lo que los dedos de Rufus no descuidaban su zona erógena. _

_Cargada la cánula, el presidente empujó sutilmente la cabeza de Cloud con los labios, obligándole a ladearla hasta hacerle apoyar la mejilla en la almohada. Debido a su estado, el ex-SOLDADO ni se resistió ni se percató lo más mínimo de lo que se tramaba fuera de su vista, entre los delgados dedos de Rufus. Sin dejar de masturbarle, éste apartó el rostro de su cuello para observar la bien expuesta yugular, palpitante ante sus ojos. Vigilando bien que no se volviera ni prestara atención a ninguna otra cosa que no fueran sus caricias, dirigió con discreción la aguja a la gruesa vena del joven, rebosante ahora mismo de sangre, colocó el bisel hacia arriba y cuadró sus movimientos para elegir el momento justo de deslizarla velozmente al interior del vaso y bajar el émbolo, inyectándole antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar al pinchazo… _

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

_El sobresalto que aquel estridente sonido trajo consigo provocó un brinco en ambos y a punto estuvo de costarle a Cloud una estocada en la carótida. Rufus, atónito, se quedó inmóvil con la inyección a escasos milímetros de la piel de Cloud._

_—__No puede ser cierto… —masculló para sí con un tinte de ira en la voz. _

_Su corazón latía frenético. Sus ojos, fríos como dos témpanos, se dirigieron a la mesa auxiliar, a su lado, donde un negro teléfono le reclamaba con su penetrante timbre. Shinra aguardó esperanzado a que cesara… sin ser consciente la persona al otro lado de la línea que acababa de condenarse a muerte. Rápido, apartó la jeringa y quitó la aguja con el pulgar, que salió disparada perdiéndose tras la cama, para guardarse la cánula en el bolsillo disimuladamente. Sólo entonces se apartó de Cloud y se irguió. Prácticamente arrancó el teléfono al descolgarlo._

_—__¿Qué? —No hizo falta un vocablo más amplio para denotar, en aquel monosílabo, la cólera con que inquirió a su interlocutor. Mientras recibía una respuesta que de ningún modo justificaría aquella interrupción, los ojos de Rufus recayeron en la ampolla que aún reposaba sobre la cama. Y veloz como el rayo, la atrapó con la mano antes de que el ex-SOLDADO la viera._

_Cloud, hasta el momento paralizado, comenzó a moverse. Volvió la cabeza hacia Rufus quien, sentado a su lado, atendía con irritación la inoportuna llamada. El ex-SOLDADO se notaba el cuerpo temblar mientras se incorporaba sobre los codos. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y una extraña sensación recorría toda su piel. Observó su sexo, que hasta hacía unos segundos recibía las atenciones de Rufus de una manera extrañamente servicial. Un hormigueo indeseado lo envolvía. Saltaba a la vista que estaba comenzando a excitarse. Cloud buscó serenarse y alejar ese cosquilleo de sí, que aún persistía también por su cuello. _

_—__Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Tseng, y piensa bien las consecuencias de tu respuesta antes de contestar —La enfurecida voz de Rufus le llegó a su lado. Cloud notó la enorme tensión en sus hombros—: ¿es imprescindiblemente necesario que vaya yo hasta ahí ahora mismo? _

_Cloud no escuchó la respuesta al otro lado de la línea, pero la intuyó gracias a la actitud de Shinra. El presidente tomó aire a conciencia y lo liberó por la nariz en un gesto de autocontrol._

_—__Muy bien —dijo sin más con una peligrosamente serena voz, antes de colgar. _

_Dejó la mano sobre el teléfono unos segundos más, bajando la cabeza y suspirando resignado. La rabia se palpaba en cada uno de sus gestos. Pero pareció evaporarse completamente cuando giró el tronco hacia Cloud. Éste le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, confuso, al tiempo que Rufus le tomaba con suavidad del mentón._

_—__Parece que te has librado de mí por esta noche —musitó con voz queda mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula tiernamente. _

_Sus ojos parecieron perderse dentro de los de Cloud, tornando su expresión obnubilada. Hasta que, atraído por su magnetismo, se inclinó hacia delante buscando sus labios. Sosteniendo su mentón con apenas dos dedos, le besó suave y lentamente. Cloud respondió desconcertado por tanta delicadeza y terminó por cerrar los ojos. Rufus ladeó la cabeza y buscó su boca desde un ángulo más accesible, lamiendo sus labios y acariciando su lengua con una finura casi cariñosa, mientras deslizaba la mano amorosamente por su cuello. Un novedoso hormigueo recorrió la boca de Cloud. _

_Rufus se alejó y volvió a por sus labios hasta tres veces, reticente a marcharse y arañando ese beso todo lo que pudiera. Cuando finalmente se obligó a marcar el límite, jadeó sobre la boca del ex-SOLDADO, exhalando su deseo. Le miró entonces a los ojos, sonriendo con levedad._

_—__Que la disfrutes. _

_Se levantó de la cama, dejándole ahí sin una orden o instrucción más. Cloud le siguió con la mirada mientras éste se abrochaba de nuevo la camisa y buscaba su chaqueta. Al llegar a la puerta no se volvió hacia él; salió sin más. _

_Se quedó a solas, desnudo sobre la cama de Rufus y en su habitación, sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Llegó incluso a concebir que aquello formara parte de una estratagema de Shinra. Pero la frustración del presidente le pareció sincera cuando descolgó la llamada. Cauto con su alivio, Cloud buscó su ropa para vestirse, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer ahora. En seguida, unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de dudas al ver aparecer en ella a dos SOLDADOs para llevarle de nuevo a su habitación. Parecía que el asunto era lo bastante importante como para no esperar a Rufus en toda la noche. _

_Cuando los guardias entraron él estaba terminando de ponerse el jersey. Nada más sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la prenda, algo clamó su atención al pie de la cama al incidir sobre sus ojos con un brillo metálico. Se agachó para recogerlo, intrigado, y más aún cuando se descubrió sosteniendo entre los dedos una aguja hipodérmica. Frunció el ceño; aquello estaba al pie de la cama, justo donde había estado sentado Rufus, a su lado… _

_—__Eh, mueve el culo… Que no tenemos toda la noche._

_La voz de los agentes interrumpió su pensamiento. Receloso, Cloud depositó el objeto donde estaba, decidiendo no dejar huellas de su descubrimiento, y siguió a los SOLDADOs con un mal presentimiento y una siniestra sospecha en mente. _

_¿Había tratado Shinra de inyectarle algo?_

* * *

.

Doce noches después de aquel primer intento y sin haberlo vuelto a probar desde entonces, la tribulación del presidente volvía a atraerle hacia aquel misterioso suero, encomendándose a la ayuda que presumiblemente le brindaría. Sólo que, esta vez, no pensaba fallar. No habría interrupciones ni tampoco una tercera ocasión. Probaría de una vez por todas si la férrea voluntad de Cloud Strife podía vencer el dominio de aquella droga.

Con paciencia y pulcritud, cargó la jeringa, asegurándose de alcanzar la dosis que Hojo le había indicado. El fulgurante líquido rosado llenó el diminuto espacio de la cánula. Una vez cargada, Rufus guardó el frasco y colocó el capuchón a la aguja. No quería accidentes, teniendo en cuenta que esa cosa estaría muy cerca de su pierna.

Golpes en la puerta. Los afilados ojos del presidente se clavaron sobre ella. Con cuidado, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón envolviendo entre sus blancos dedos el preciado inyector.

—Adelante.

Al otro lado del amplio despacho, que separaba la puerta del escritorio por unos diez metros, un Cloud de aspecto consumido apareció con expresión taciturna. Siempre con esa actitud desde lo de Gainsborough… Rufus empezaba a hartarse de verle así. La puerta se cerró, dejándolos a solas. El ex-SOLDADO le miró de refilón un segundo para desviar los ojos al suelo después. Ni mirarle quería…

El presidente suspiró y apartó la vista de él. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a su mesa.

—Ya han pasado un par de días —informó pausadamente.

Detuvo su caminar cerca de uno de los ventanales. El oscuro reflejo le devolvió la imagen de Cloud, a su espalda, levantando la mirada hacia él con interés. Rufus le observó unos segundos a través del cristal antes de girar la cabeza y mirarle por encima del hombro.

—Creo que tienes algo que pedirme.

.

Fin del décimo capítulo.

* * *

¡Vaya por Diox! Aún tendremos que esperar una semana más para saber el auténtico efecto de esa droga... (_que mala soy... Sí, merezco que me apaleen, lo sé_) Espero haberos puestos los dientes largos con ese lime ¬¬3

Bien, llegados a este punto debo confesaros que yo misma empecé a armarme un poco de lío con los Flashbacks y flashforwards, hasta el punto en que tuve que releer todo en orden cronológico para saber por dónde iba y qué me tocaba escribir ahora... _ Así que, si os está pasando lo mismo, os invito a que me lo comuniquéis, así como cualquier duda que os surja entre toda esta algarabía de _pa' lante, pa' trás._ Lo que menos me gustaría es que os perdierais. ¡Ya no queda nada! Os pondré al día: vamos por el miércoles de la segunda semana de cautiverio y los Flashbacks acaban en ese viernes...

Sugerencias, dudas, amenazas, poemas, críticas y sobretodo opiniones, se ruega sean depositadas en forma de review para mi lectura y disfrute. ¡Los necesito! O^O Un besazo y nos leemos, ¡pasad buena Semana Santa!


	11. La Trampa

Un poco entrado en viernes ya pero ¡aquí estoy! No os iba a dejar sin capítulo después de la que se avecinaba con el anterior... ¬¬D Como no quiero haceros esperar, aquí os dejo con la lectura. ¿Qué va a pasar con el pequeño frasquito rosa? ¿Será al fin la definitiva...?

* * *

El azul de sus miradas se enfrentó durante unos eternos segundos. En aquellos ojos imbuidos de Mako, Rufus pudo leer perspicacia. Aun así, Cloud parecía reticente a responder. Se limitaba a observarle desde una amplia distancia, receloso y hastiado. Shinra comprendió que esa noche no podría intentar manipularle o jugar con él. Le convenía convencerle. Necesitaba hacerle confiar, sin tretas ni artimañas, sin hacerle irritar como otras veces. Todo lo que hiciera falta para poder reducir esa distancia hasta la longitud de una mano.

Rufus cortó el contacto visual y se dirigió al mueble bar, del que sacó una botella y sendos vasos, valiéndose sólo de la mano derecha. La zurda permanecía en su bolsillo. Llenó ambos recipientes hasta la mitad y alzó uno hacia el ex-SOLDADO, ofreciéndoselo. Cloud no había variado ni su postura ni su expresión. Por unos segundos no pareció que aquello fuera a bastar, pero finalmente levantó un pie y caminó hasta Shinra. Rufus permaneció con la bebida alzada hacia él, sin decir nada. Pero cuando llegó a su altura, Cloud no tomó el vaso; se limitó a clavarle una mirada fría. Rufus ladeó la cabeza.

—Vamos, Cloud —suspiró—. Si quisiera envenenarte, no usaría un licor tan caro. —Acto seguido se llevó la bebida a los labios y tomó un sorbo delante de él.

Se lo volvió a ofrecer. Tras un instante de cavilación, el ex-SOLDADO se dignó a aceptarlo. Rufus cogió el otro vaso, lo golpeó contra el de Cloud y bebió. Al cabo de un momento, éste le imitó.

Al contrario de lo que seguramente esperaba, el presidente no insistió en su comentario. Ya había hecho su oferta, ahora simplemente aguardaba a que Cloud accediera o no, compartiendo tranquilamente un trago con él. La mano izquierda de Rufus seguía dentro de su bolsillo. La distancia entre ambos era aún demasiada y con los reflejos del ex-SOLDADO no alcanzaría ni a alzar la mano antes de que se la parara. Necesitaba hacerle bajar la guardia.

—¿A quién soltarás? —inquirió Cloud de repente.

Su voz sonó rasposa. Sus brillantes ojos se clavaban sobre Rufus con intensidad. El presidente contuvo las ganas de sonreírse, expresándolo sólo a través de su mirada.

—Dímelo tú.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al conjunto de sillones que decoraban un extremo del despacho. Eligió el sofá grande de tres piezas para sentarse, cruzado las piernas y lanzándole desde ahí una mirada con la que le invitaba a acompañarle. No sin reticencia, Cloud acortó la distancia, dejando entre ambos la mesa de café y observó a Rufus desde arriba. Parecía buscar en él algo que no atinaba a encontrar. ¿Soberbia? ¿Burla? ¿Trampas? Por algún motivo desconocido, no las encontraba. Parecía la primera vez que mantenía con Rufus un encuentro normal, como si no tramara nada. No podía estar más equivocado…

—Red XIII —murmuró.

Shinra detuvo la copa antes de que tocara sus labios para lanzarle a Cloud una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿El perro? —inquirió alzando una ceja. Sin embargo, su tono no sonó despreciativo. Hablaba con una voz neutra, igual que aquella vez, la primera noche que le llevó a su dormitorio. Cloud le devolvió una fría mirada, a lo que Rufus se apresuró a rectificar— De acuerdo, no… No tengo nada que decir. Es sólo… que, después de lo de Valentine, creí que sería tu primera elección.

Cloud también lo creyó. Y en un principio, iba a decir su nombre. Pero necesitaba enfocar las cosas de un modo práctico. Y cuando se paró a pensar, Red acabó siendo la mejor opción. Él podía encontrar a Tifa y Yuffie dondequiera que se hubieran ido a refugiar. Además, no olvidaba que, pese a su edad y su forma de comportarse, Nanaki era aún un adolescente. De todos los que restaban, sería quien peor lo estaría pasando. Y así, de paso, le libraba de las garras de Hojo, quien ya había puesto sus ojos sobre el cuadrúpedo tiempo atrás… Quién le decía a Cloud que Rufus no acabara devolviéndoselo al científico.

Vincent podía esperar. Era fuerte, inteligente y pragmático; y sabría mantener la paz entre Cait Sith, Cid y Barret, de ánimo más fácil de calentar. Le necesitaba con ellos aún.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Rufus mirándole por encima de su bebida. Cloud asintió. Shinra terminó su copa de un trago, tras lo que dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de café, hasta ahora sólo ocupada por el tablero de ajedrez. Cloud le imitó, apenas habiendo probado dos sorbos del suyo. Rufus se acomodó entonces mejor en el sofá, apoyándose en el reposabrazos y reclinándose plácidamente en el respaldo— Ven —le llamó con voz queda.

El ex-SOLDADO tensó el gesto. Comprendió lo que venía ahora. Pero, carente de otra opción, rodeó la mesa que los separaba y se acercó a Rufus, topándose con sus rodillas. El presidente le observó entero desde abajo antes de alzar la mano, tomando su muñeca por encima de la esposa y tirando sutilmente de su brazo. Cloud, confuso al principio, le costó entender qué quería, hasta que se vio obligado a subir una rodilla al sofá y a apoyarse con la otra mano en el respaldo, extendiendo el brazo sobre la cabeza de Shinra. Con cuidado, Rufus sacó su zurda desnuda del bolsillo y la llevó a la cintura de Cloud, atrayéndole, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Lenta y pacientemente, consiguió que el ex-SOLDADO apoyara sendas rodillas en el asiento, flanqueando sus caderas. Cloud le observó celoso mientras Rufus acariciaba con sendas manos sus costados arriba y abajo, arrastrando la tela consigo y desnudando su cintura.

La inquietud de Cloud comenzaba a hacerse patente. Y no sin motivos. A juzgar por cómo había sido el último encuentro entre ellos, no era sorprendente que se sintiera amenazado. Pero Shinra deslizó unos dedos suaves y cuidadosos por su cuerpo, masajeando sus tensos músculos para relajarle. El ex-SOLDADO parecía un gato a punto de saltar. Despacio, Rufus estiró el cuello y acercó sus labios al pecho del joven depositando en él un beso delicado. Pudo escuchar sus latidos. Con la misma calma, subió una mano hasta su nuca y le instó a agacharse un poco, obligándole a doblar las rodillas; pero Cloud todavía se resistía a sentarse sobre las piernas de Rufus. Estaba rígido como una tabla. Aunque logró inclinarle lo suficiente para besar su cuello.

—Ah… —Un jadeo traicionero escapó por la boca de Cloud. Shinra sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por entero. Alcanzó a ver el brazo del ex-SOLDADO, con el que se sostenía sobre el respaldo, estremecerse por completo.

—Cloud… —Rufus alzó la mirada, topándose con los ojos contrarios. Ese azul Mako reflejaba confusión e inquietud. El presidente no pudo menos que encontrarlo arrebatador. Llevó los dedos con suaves caricias hasta su rostro, acariciando apenas en un roce los labios del joven, mirándolos como hipnotizado por ellos— Eres perfecto.

No supo decir si su comentario abochornó o molestó más a Cloud. Pero notó rubor acudir a sus mejillas. Muy delicadamente, le atrajo del rostro para que se inclinara más y poder alcanzar sus labios. Cloud, perdido entre tanto desconcierto, accedió separándolos ya para recibirle. Y sin variar su gentileza, Shinra juntó su boca a la de él, regalándose en un beso lento y casi tierno. Inconscientemente, los músculos de Cloud se fueron relajando y, sin casi darse cuenta, acabó apoyando su peso sobre el regazo de Rufus, dejando caer su mano del respaldo al hombro contrario.

Por fin… Le tenía donde quería. A la menor distancia posible, con sus cuerpos casi pegados y tan sumiso como un cachorro. Ahora o nunca.

La zurda de Rufus volvió disimuladamente al bolsillo, rodeando con los dedos la delgada superficie de la jeringuilla. La sacó muy despacio, mientras con la diestra presionaba un poco más en la nuca de Cloud y profundizaba con cautela el beso, reclamando toda su atención. A tientas, destapó la aguja y recolocó la jeringa entre sus dedos con el émbolo hacia el pulgar. Fingiendo abrazarle, rodeó su espalda con el brazo izquierdo, logrando que la arqueara un poco, y abrió los ojos para observar por encima del hombro contrario su siguiente maniobra.

La aguja brilló intensamente en su mano. Como si de un puñal se tratara, apuntó con ella hacia Cloud. No podía arriesgarse a una inyección directa en vena. Quizás fuera más lenta… pero una intramuscular funcionaría también. Y, acercándola lo más posible al deltoides del ex-SOLDADO, imprimió fuerza a su mano… Y la clavó.

—¡Ngh!

Cloud gimió dentro de su boca en cuanto sintió el pinchazo, abriendo los ojos y sacudiéndose para descubrir lo que pasaba. Rufus le agarró fuertemente de la nuca y le retuvo el segundo que le hizo falta para, nada más inyectar, bajar el émbolo y sacar la aguja; lo último justo en el momento en que Cloud lograba zafarse de él.

—Arg… ¿¡Qué coño…!? —El ex-SOLDADO se apartó de Shinra de inmediato poniéndose en pie y retrocediendo. Tropezó con la mesa, que le hizo caer al suelo y derribó todo lo que había en ella. Desde ahí, se llevó la mano al brazo contrario, donde un pequeño punto rojo y un dolor punzante evidenciaban el pinchazo. Miró al presidente con desconcierto y rabia— ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Arg…!

Se oprimió más fuerte el lugar de la punción mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba las mandíbulas, encogiéndose con evidente dolor. Rufus entretanto ya se había puesto en pie y marcando una distancia prudencial con el ex-SOLDADO. El fármaco se absorbía muy rápido, pero no lo bastante como para impedir que Cloud le partiera la cara si quería. Por eso mismo, tomó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el mando de las esposas mientras en la otra conservaba la jeringuilla.

Le vio retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que apretarse el brazo. Rufus alzó la cánula vacía ante sus ojos. Hojo ya le había advertido que vía intramuscular podía resultar irritante y más lenta, de ahí que le sugiriera desde un principio la intravenosa. Pero bueno… No todo podía salir perfecto. Al menos había conseguido inyectarle. Ya sólo era cuestión de esperar… y observar.

—¿Qué me has clavado, hijo de puta…? —gruñó Cloud desde el suelo mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse en pie, fulminándole con una intensa mirada de odio.

—Cálmate —sugirió Rufus con voz tranquila. El ex-SOLDADO tenía la cara encendida de rabia y trataba de levantarse sobre sus pies sin mucho éxito—. Será mejor que te relajes o te resultará más incómodo…

—¡Vete a tomar por culo! —bramó Cloud levantándose de un salto con intención de ir hacia él. Rufus alzó el mando por reflejo… pero antes de tener que activarlo, Cloud se precipitó contra el sofá entre quejidos de dolor— Aagh… Argh…

Con la cabeza contra los cojines, sin poder valerse de las manos, trató de impulsarse para levantarse. Pero le resultaba imposible coordinar las piernas. Desde su brazo sentía extenderse algo parecido a fuego líquido, que discurría poco a poco hacia arriba, penetrando en la vena cefálica. En poco tiempo llegaría a la subclavia y alcanzaría el corazón, propagándose desde ahí al resto de su cuerpo. Fuera lo que fuera esa sustancia, le invadía como un rápido veneno y estaba empezando a afectarle. Se sentía arder.

Shinra guardó la cánula en su chaqueta y, cautamente, bordeó los sillones trazando un círculo en torno a Cloud sin dejar de vigilarle. Por el suelo habían quedado esparcidos sendos vasos ahora vacíos, cuyo contenido goteaba por la mesa hasta la alfombra, y decenas de piezas blancas y negras derribadas de su tablero rodaban entre el alcohol. El ex-SOLDADO jadeaba entre quejidos, agarrándose el brazo como si tratara de frenar el avance de la droga con su fuerza. Se impulsaba contra el sofá para incorporarse y volvía a caer sobre él una y otra vez. Rufus se colocó a su espalda, guardando unos tres metros de separación y le observó. Cloud acababa de caer tumbado al suelo y respiraba como si le faltara el aire. Despacio, buscó la alfombra con las manos para ponerse bocabajo y tratar una vez más de levantarse.

Alzó la mirada entre resuellos y enfocó al presidente. Éste le devolvía la suya entre intrigado y algo inquieto. El ex-SOLDADO comenzaba a notar un calor tremendo extenderse por todo su cuerpo. E, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano entre las piernas, donde la sensación se hacía más intensa.

—… Rufus… ¿Qué… me has puesto? —inquirió con la voz ahogada. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Los quejidos de dolor habían comenzado a volverse distintos, más gimientes y sus jadeos más profundos— Gah… Aaaagh… Ah…

Cloud apoyó la frente contra el suelo, tratando de controlar aquella irrefrenable sacudida. Separó las rodillas y, mientras arañaba la alfombra con una mano, con la otra presionaba su entrepierna. ¿Qué le estaba pasando…?

Shinra permaneció observando en silencio, fascinado. Por su forma de debatirse, Cloud parecía estar luchando contra algo muy poderoso. Pero llegó un momento en que sus contorsiones cesaron, quedándose encogido en el suelo, apoyado en las rodillas y la frente y sin hacer más que jadear. Precavidamente, Shinra avanzó hacia él guardando el mando de vuelta al bolsillo. No creía tener que necesitarlo. Se acercó despacio hasta agacharse a un metro de él para observarle.

—Cloud… —le llamó. El ex-SOLDADO no respondía. Rufus se inclinó un poco más, apoyando una mano en el suelo para buscar sus ojos.

Cloud jadeaba y gimoteaba débilmente por la boca entreabierta. Tenía sus azules ojos desenfocados y un hilo de saliva caía desde sus labios a la alfombra. Al no ver reacción en él, Shinra le cogió del pelo y le levantó la cabeza del suelo, dirigiendo aquella perdida mirada hacia sí. Pareció que al ex-SOLDADO le costaba centrar sus ojos, pero finalmente lo hizo con aspecto aletargado. Acto seguido sacudió la cabeza y trató de empujarle; mas, para sorpresa de Rufus, lo único que hizo fue agarrarle del hombro mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo.

El presidente aguardó, observando que la lucha interna del ex-SOLDADO aún no había terminado. Aferraba la solapa de la chaqueta de Shinra mientras todo su brazo temblaba, jadeando sin parar y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo de cuando en cuando con un gemido más alto. Aún parecía inmerso en tratar de entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y verse incapaz de controlarlo debía ser frustrante. Empujó finalmente a Rufus, alejándole de sí y apoyando esa mano en el suelo para tratar de mantenerse erguido. La otra, permanecía perdida bajo su cuerpo, interna entre sus muslos.

Shinra esbozó una artera sonrisa. Con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y en la otra apoyando un brazo, se inclinó hacia delante y buscó sin ningún temor la mandíbula de Cloud con los dedos, izándole suavemente el rostro hacia sí. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mirada oscurecida de un azul impactante, las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar ahogados jadeos.

—¿Qué nos pasa, Cloud? —preguntó satírico, acercando su rostro al del ex-SOLDADO. Éste pareció temblar más— ¿Te notas algo raro? ¿Hmm…?

Unos escasos cinco centímetros separaban sus bocas de tocarse; Rufus sentía el cálido aliento de Cloud sobre la suya. Le vio contraer la expresión por un breve instante, un resquicio de la poca resistencia que le quedaba ya, pero sin que aquellos asombrosos ojos se separaran un segundo del rostro del presidente. E, incapaz de contener más el deseo, se rendía a aquella apabullante sensación que fustigaba su cabeza, lanzándose con fervor a reclamar esos labios. Shinra se vio presa de la sorpresa por un momento, pero no tuvo reparo en responder a aquel ardiente beso con la misma intensidad, rodeando la nuca de Cloud con los dedos firmemente.

El ex-SOLDADO demandaba su boca con torpeza, fiera y desesperadamente. A los dos segundos lanzó sendas manos a la chaqueta del contrario y la aferró como si la vida le fuera en ello, tirando de Rufus hacia sí para profundizar aquel ávido beso. El presidente le agarró de las muñecas tratando de controlar su impulso, pero Cloud parecía querer devorarle. Literalmente, le mordió la boca en un momento de sedienta pasión. Rufus se separó ante la ferocidad del ex-SOLDADO y recordó las advertencias de Hojo. Efectivamente, al mirar aquellos ojos nublados por el deseo vio lo que le había comentado el científico y que tanto le costó creer: un deseo irrefrenable de lujuria. Y si no se imponía sobre él, corría el riesgo de que Cloud le sometiera.

Tiró del ex-SOLDADO y le puso en pie sosteniéndole con brío y lanzándole una feroz mirada retadora que éste le devolvió. Lo empujó hasta que la espalda del joven golpeó contra la pared. Cloud soltó un quejido ahogado y cerró los ojos por el impacto; Shinra aprovechó para tomarle del cabello, apoyándole la cabeza contra el muro y lanzándose a por su cuello.

— ¡Gah! —Un intenso gemido escapó de la boca de Cloud. Sus puños se aferraron con más fuerza a la ropa del presidente.

Rufus mordió, besó y succionó toda la piel que tenía delante, apresando al ex-SOLDADO contra la pared usando su propio cuerpo. Cloud reaccionaba fantásticamente bien a sus atenciones. Gemía, se retorcía entre el muro y el torso de Rufus y exponía su cuello para que él lo disfrutara. Pero parecía que Shinra no podía confiarse ni un segundo. Pues cuando soltó su cabello para deslizar la mano por el costado del joven, Cloud se lanzó a por su hombro mordiéndole con ferocidad.

—¡Argh! —Rufus protestó por el dolor, pero al tratar de apartar a Cloud de sí se encontró con que no podía. Intentó quitárselo de encima y recibió la fuerza en contra del ex-SOLDADO, que acabó empujándole hacia atrás hasta hacerle chocar contra su escritorio, clavándole el borde en la espalda con rudeza— Ngh…

Tuvo que echar las manos atrás para apoyarse e impedir que Cloud le derribara sobre la mesa. Libre de ellas, el ex-SOLDADO aprovechó la momentánea soltura para tirar de la camisa de Shinra y abrirla, reventando todos los botones. Pasó las manos bajo sus hombros y las ancló a su espalda, lanzándose luego hambriento a por su piel, mordiéndola con ansia. Rufus emitió un nuevo quejido por el brusco trato y los arañados de las uñas de Cloud en sus escápulas. El ex-SOLDADO le cercaba cada vez más contra la mesa, entorpeciéndole los movimientos e impidiéndole escapar. Era hora de hacer algo o en cuestión de segundos ya no podría.

Desesperado por quitarse a Cloud de encima, cruzó el brazo por delante del cuello de éste, presionando en su garganta para apartar sus dientes y le empujó a un lado con el codo al tiempo que con la pierna le hacía una zancadilla. Logró hacerle perder el equilibrio y derribarle al suelo con estrépito, por poco acabando junto a él, pues Cloud se afianzó a su camisa al verse caer.

El golpe dejó al ex-SOLDADO inmóvil en el suelo y a Shinra encorvado sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo contrario y sujetándole del cuello para impedir que se levantara. Cloud yacía de costado pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Rufus, quien había caído sobre una rodilla y estaba muy próximo a su rostro. Por unos segundos ambos no hicieron más que jadear y mirarse, recuperándose del golpe. Los dedos del ex-SOLDADO no soltaban la ajada camisa del presidente.

Rufus le tomó de la muñeca, separándola de su ropa y se la clavó al suelo, buscando velozmente la otra para juntarlas. Sin soltarle, se colocó al final de su cuerpo y se arrodilló, pegando la pelvis al trasero del ex-SOLDADO quien, tumbado de perfil, le ofrecía una posición magnífica. Un gemido escapó de los labios de éste al sentir esa presión y provocó en Rufus un estremecimiento brutal. Se quedó prendado de esos cristalinos ojos cuando le miraron. Aún con la mano de Shinra en su cuello y la otra sujetando sus muñecas, la mirada que devolvían esos ojos era de deseo. Ese gemido era una prueba más de ello. Y Rufus… no se podía resistir.

Movió las caderas hacia delante y, como respuesta, Cloud flexionó la rodilla, levantando la pierna y liberando un nuevo gemido. No se lo impedía; por el contrario, parecía dispuesto a recibirle. Y Shinra desde luego no despreció aquella invitación. Le soltó el cuello despacio, comprobando que, esta vez, Cloud se mantenía quieto. Tomó ahora una muñeca con cada mano y le obligó a apoyar la espalda completa en el suelo, colocándole bocarriba. Se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas y empujó con sus caderas contra las del ex-SOLDADO.

—¡AAAH! Ah… Ah… —Cloud abrió la boca, arqueó el cuerpo y echó atrás la cabeza para liberar unos gemidos demenciales. Rufus notó la fuerza en sus brazos, pero le contuvo con sus manos, descubriendo que, aun así, podía seguir sometiéndole. Las esposas de Mako cumplían su función a pesar de la droga.

Cloud en realidad no parecía querer escapar. Se retorcía con levedad bajo el peso de Shinra, pero del mismo modo que lo haría un gato: buscando el mayor contacto posible. Esa idea se confirmaba del todo por la forma que tenía de mirarle. Rufus se notó temblar de excitación al recibir aquella mirada plagada de deseo, de ardor. Cloud levantó la pelvis en determinado momento, impaciente por más de aquel roce, y ahora le tocó al presidente gemir. Sin hacerle esperar más, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Cloud del mismo modo que si le penetrara lentamente, uniendo sus pelvis, presionando sobre la entrepierna de Cloud, que no dejaba de arquearse y gemir. Abría más sus piernas, elevaba las lumbares, le buscaba… Y tiraba sin cesar de sus manos aferradas por las de Rufus desesperado por arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Shinra descendió en busca de su cuello y atrapó la yugular de Cloud con un feroz bocado. Éste ladeó la cabeza ofreciéndole su piel. Rufus descargó algo más de peso sobre el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO, sin dejar de menear sus caderas contra las de él, deleitándose con los constantes gemidos del joven que le arrastraban a la locura. Nunca se habría imaginado un Cloud tan participativo, tan dispuesto… Era justo lo que había deseado. Y fue cuando su lengua ascendió, siguiendo el trazo de aquella vital vena hasta la oreja, que confirmó el brusco cambio que el fármaco de Hojo había obrado en Cloud. En otras ocasiones apenas le dejaba tocarle esa zona; la sensación que debía producirle era o bien demasiado intensa o desagradable para él… pero no esa noche.

—¡Gaaah! —Cloud pegó un brusco respingo y el gemido que liberó escapó con una voz muy distinta… Aterciopelada, derretida de placer. Y tensando todos los músculos, se encogió bajo el cuerpo de Rufus buscando huir y a la vez intensificar aquella sensación tan viva. Shinra le retuvo y no se privó de lamer, morder y devorar su oreja en busca de esa deliciosa reacción. Mientras el ex-SOLDADO seguía debatiéndose entre oleadas de goce— Aah… Gaah… ¡Aaah!

Cada vez que Rufus daba un paso adelante, esa irrefrenable lujuria en Cloud parecía multiplicarse. Tras aquel último ataque, le veía estirar el cuello intentando alcanzarle entre jadeos desesperados. Cuando finalmente se lo permitió, el joven comenzó a poblar su hombro y cuello de besos ansiosos, emitiendo sin cesar una retahíla de gemidos cada vez más intensos, terminando por morderle de nuevo. Rufus le clavó de vuelta al suelo y mantuvo ocupada su boca con un feroz beso, que más que un contacto amoroso parecía una lucha. Se besaron con fogosidad como si trataran de devorarse mutuamente, hasta que Shinra decidió cortar el contacto. Estiró los brazos separándose del cuerpo contrario todo lo que la longitud de sus extremidades le daba, y le observó unos segundos. La imagen que recibió hizo que Rufus no pudiera esperar más.

Los levantó a ambos del suelo tirando con ímpetu del otro, y esta vez fue él quien empujó a Cloud contra la mesa del despacho. De un barrido apartó todo lo que molestara, sin importarle dónde fuera a parar, antes de izar a Cloud y subirle al pulido escritorio. Automáticamente ambos se echaron los brazos mutuamente, retomando su desenfrenada lucha de comerse el uno al otro. Rufus tiró de la prenda superior de Cloud, obligándole a separarse un segundo para sacársela por la cabeza. El ex-SOLDADO, entretanto, arrancaba la chaqueta y camisa del presidente con tanto anhelo la tela crujió. Shinra terminó de despojarse de ambas, dejando al fin su torso al descubierto y pasó a rodear el de Cloud con los brazos. Sentir piel con piel, el ardor de sus cuerpos, los latidos desbocados del corazón de Cloud… Era delicioso.

Le tumbó sobre la mesa sin despegarse un centímetro de él. Cloud gimió con urgencia y le apresó con las piernas, atrayéndole hacia sí. Enterró los dedos en el pelo de Shinra, arqueándose y gimiendo cuando sintió la boca de éste atrapar su nuez, succionando con fuerza. Las manos de Rufus trazaron un recorrido por todo el torso desnudo de Cloud hasta sus pantalones, donde desabrochó con prisas para empezar a pelearse a tirones con sendas prendas inferiores, separándose de la mesa en el instante que necesitó liberarle una de las piernas. Le tomó de los muslos y volvió a internarse entre ellos, tirando de Cloud y arrastrándole sobre el escritorio hacia sí. El ex-SOLDADO dirigió su ansiosa mirada al punto donde contactaban sus cuerpos ahora y observó jadeante los cómo los dedos de Rufus desabrochaban ahora sus blancos pantalones. Cloud echó atrás las manos y se agarró al otro extremo de la amplia mesa, buscando algo a lo que anclarse.

—Rufus… —jadeó con una ronca voz impregnada de excitación.

Aquello hizo a Shinra levantar la mirada hacia él con un atisbo de sorpresa. La visión que tenía frente a sí era casi quimérica. Cómo imaginar que en algún momento tendría a Cloud Strife tumbado sobre su mesa, abierto de piernas para él, listo para recibirle, jadeando, mirándole ansioso y llamándole por su nombre con semejante voz. Su cuerpo se contraía con espasmos de impaciente ardor, delatando los marcados músculos bajo la piel, especialmente en los brazos, que no dejaba de estirar hacia atrás buscando un mejor agarre para sus manos. Rufus deslizó una mano por su muslo, hasta la pelvis. El miembro de Cloud lucía erecto, excitado. Por primera vez… Ahí se delataba el increíble efecto de la droga de Hojo. Shinra lo acarició, observando de inmediato cómo toda la piel del ex-SOLDADO se estremecía al tiempo que liberaba un hondo gemido. Estaba muy duro. No haría falta que le estimulara.

Y no era diferente en sí mismo, como comprobó cuando terminó de abrir la tela y liberó su sexo excitado que, al roce con el de Cloud, le provocó un tremendo escalofrío. Tomó ambos entre sus dedos, juntándolos y recorriéndolos de arriba abajo. Tuvo que sujetar a Cloud de la cadera ante el arrebato de pasión que le dio, retorciéndose sobre la mesa como un animal en celo, gimiendo y aferrándose al otro extremo con desesperación.

—Aah… Aagh… Ru-Rufus… —le llamó entre dientes, respirando tan agitado que parecía que le faltara el aire. Buscó su mirada con anhelo, suplicante, encontrándose con la de Shinra mirándole a través del flequillo que le caía sobre el rostro. Ninguno podía esperar más. Y el presidente no se hizo de rogar a aquella muda súplica. Tomó su miembro, dirigiéndolo a la entrada de Cloud y, agarrándole de las caderas, penetró su interior— Ah… ¡Gaaaah!

El ex-SOLDADO formó un perfecto arco con su columna. Shinra hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que las vértebras tiraban de él hacia atrás, recorridas por una tremenda descarga de placer. Cerró los ojos y gimió profundamente mientras seguía internándose dentro de Cloud, en aquel estrecho y caliente interior. No era menor la resistencia que otras veces, pero la falta de lucha por parte del joven era una novedad a tener en cuenta. En lugar de huir, contraerse por el rechazo o tratar de empujarle, le recibía… Era mágico. Rufus ancló sendas manos a los coxales de Cloud y comenzó un frenético ritmo de embestidas, sin contenerse en absoluto. Dejando que los gemidos de placer del contrario le embridaran y condujeran hacia el éxtasis.

Gemidos, en realidad, era decir poco… Cloud prácticamente gritaba de goce. Se había abandonado completamente a aquella terrible e irrefrenable sensación que le había invadido desde el pinchazo de esa aguja. Durante unos escasos minutos se había resistido, había luchado, negándose a aceptar lo que su cuerpo demandaba… pero ahora que ese hambre había encontrado lo que necesitaba para saciarse, ya todo lo demás le daba igual.

Y es que aquella droga, si bien privaba de voluntad, no lo hacía de consciencia. Cloud era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de cada una de sus acciones y de su antinatural forma de comportarse… Pero de un modo abstracto, nublado. Era como si alguien dentro de él, una parte de sí mismo que no reconocía, le hubiera susurrado: _¿Por qué no?_ ¿_Por qué no_ dejarse llevar, _por qué no_ hacer por una vez lo que le pedía el cuerpo y abandonarse al placer? Qué más daba que fuera con Rufus Shinra, qué más daba lo mucho que le odiara, lo que le había hecho a él, a los suyos… Si por un solo instante se permitía el lujo de olvidarlo todo y rendirse a la solución más fácil. Era mucho más duro resistirse… Y por dios, que la recompensa era mejor. Ya se arrepentiría cuando llegara el momento. Ahora, sólo quería calmar aquel ardiente deseo que parecía no querer dejarle escapar.

—¡Ah, ah, ah…!

—¡Gah… aah… Ah…!

Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaban, cada vez más altos y más intensos. La mesa temblaba bajo las embestidas de Shinra y los tirones de Cloud, que acabaría dejando la marca de sus dedos del modo en que se aferraba al borde. Rufus se inclinó sobre el cuerpo desnudo del ex-SOLDADO y mordió uno de sus pezones arrancándole un grito. Cloud soltó una mano para llevarla al pelo de Shinra, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se zarandeara más sobre la mesa. Rufus le agarró más fuerte de las caderas y sintió al instante los muslos de Cloud apretarle las suyas. Pero pronto aquella posición se mostró insuficiente para su frenético ritmo. Necesitaba sentirle más, fundirse con él, clavarse en su interior hasta lo más profundo.

Ávido y completamente entregado a ese deseo, Rufus salió de Cloud y tiró de él, arrastrándole hasta bajarle de nuevo los pies al suelo. Brusca y urgentemente, le colocó de cara a la mesa y empujó contra ella al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y dirigía apremiante su sexo de nuevo a la entrada de Cloud. Entre jadeos extasiados, el ex-SOLDADO se apoyó en el escritorio y separó las piernas, anhelante por tenerle de nuevo dentro. Cuando sintió el duro falo de Rufus atravesarle, arqueó la columna hacia atrás liberando un hondo gruñido de placer.

—¡Ugh! —Cloud contrajo los músculos de su interior, apresando el miembro de Shinra. Al instante pudo escuchar cómo éste gemía como loco junto a su oreja. Su brazo le apresó más fuerte y por unos segundos se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que Rufus sintió la urgencia de retomar las embestidas.

Empujó a Cloud y le derribó sobre la mesa. Le tomó de las caderas con sendas manos y arremetió contra él con unas penetraciones salvajes. Cloud estiró un brazo sobre el escritorio buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, pero ya no alcanzaba al otro extremo. Cerró los puños y apretó los dientes, sintiéndose perder en una espiral de placer que amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento. La vista se le nublaba, los oídos se le embotaban, haciéndosele imposible discernir cuál era su voz y cual la de Rufus entre tanto gemido de placer desenfrenado. Y sin ser consciente, comenzó a acompasar a Shinra en las embestidas, retrocediendo cuando él avanzaba, haciendo chocar sus cuerpos con tanta intensidad que sentía la cabeza del sexo de Rufus clavarse en su más profundo interior, en el nódulo de todo su placer.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aah! ¡AH! —La voz de Cloud sonaba desgarrada, agónica de puro éxtasis. Lo que en otro momento habría sido un terrible dolor en sus entrañas, ahora era un demente placer. No podía contener por más tiempo su excitación. Deslizó una de sus manos entre sus piernas y buscó su miembro, que sintió increíblemente duro. E igual de frenéticamente que Shinra embestía en su interior, empezó a masturbarse en busca del ansiado clímax.

Ni su acompañamiento ni su mano buscando placer pasaron desapercibidos para Shinra quien, a su espalda, no perdía de vista uno sólo de sus gestos. Y al ver cómo el ex-SOLDADO se llevaba una mano a su sexo, no resistió la tentación de ser él quien le otorgara tal placer. Agarró su mano, deteniéndola. Cloud emitió un gemido de protesta, pero en seguida se tornó en delicia cuando sintió que era la mano de Rufus la que se deslizaba a un ritmo veloz por su miembro, estimulándolo con el mismo furor que si se tratara del suyo propio. La mano de Cloud no regresó a la mesa, sino que se aferró al pantalón de Shinra, tirando de él reclamando que esas salvajes embestidas se hicieran más fuertes. El presidente se cernió sobre Cloud, juntando su torso a la espalda empapada de sudor del ex-SOLDADO y jadeó de placer sobre su oído. Ahora eran como un solo cuerpo, unidos piel con piel, quemándose mutuamente con su calor, fundiéndose en un placer sin igual como ninguno de ellos había experimentado antes.

Rufus aún quería más. Y apoyó el codo en la mesa para poder deslizar la mano por el torso de Cloud, instándole a erguirse mientras él se asomaba sobre su hombro. El ex-SOLDADO volvió el rostro entre gemidos desesperados, saturado de tantos estímulos. Pero sus ojos lograron hacer contacto con los del presidente. Y aquella mirada que se devolvieron les atrajo irrefrenablemente el uno al otro como imanes. Rufus buscó la boca de Cloud y se deshicieron en besos apasionados, interrumpidos por los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, pero sin descansar de ir a beber más el uno del otro.

Aquello fue lo que hizo rebosar el éxtasis de los dos, incapaces de soportar una provocación más. Cloud llevó la mano a la nuca de Rufus, reteniéndole junto a él pero sin poder continuar un solo beso, pues su boca estaba ocupada en liberar los gritos, casi angustiosos, que avecinaban su inminente clímax en manos de Rufus. Y éste, aferrando el pecho de Cloud con una mano como si le fuera en ello la vida y masturbándole frenéticamente con la otra, rugió de placer sobre su hombro apurando con ferocidad las últimas embestidas en lo más hondo de Cloud antes de alcanzar el orgasmo con un grito.

—Aah, aah… ¡Aaaaaah!

—¡Gaaaaaaahh!

Los últimos estertores de tan intenso éxtasis provocaron aún unos cuantos envites más por parte de Rufus, hasta que la adrenalina y la testosterona de su cuerpo se rebajaron. Esa explosión de energía le dejó consumido en cuanto desapareció, y sólo entonces fue consciente de lo increíblemente intenso que había sido. La impresión se reflejaba en su rostro mientras resollaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento y sintiendo todo su cuerpo palpitar y pesarle como plomo. Cuando consiguió enfocar su mirada, se encontró con el cuerpo de Cloud todavía unido al suyo y derrumbado sobre la mesa, en iguales condiciones de extenuación que él. Veía su espalda subir y bajar con cada forzoso jadeo y un hilo de saliva caer de sus labios.

Rufus desenterró su mano de debajo del cuerpo de Cloud y la llevó al cabello dorado del ex-SOLDADO, apartando el flequillo que no le dejaba ver su rostro. Admiró su piel enrojecida y sudorosa, con la mejilla aplastada contra la mesa, incapaz de levantarse. También tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada desenfocada, presa de la estupefacción y el agotamiento, en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Alzó entonces la otra mano ante sus ojos, la que hasta hace unos segundos se deslizaba a un ritmo frenético por el miembro de Cloud. Y en sus dedos observó la semilla de su placer, inequívoca prueba de un orgasmo. Entre jadeos, Shinra esbozó una leve sonrisa. Con la diestra, acarició vagamente el pelo de Cloud antes de dejar caer la cabeza, apoyando la frente en la espalda del joven. Necesitaba unos instantes para recuperarse antes de ser capaz de moverse de ahí, pues incluso se sentía mareado. Pero había merecido la pena. Vaya que sí la había merecido…

Que no se le olvidara felicitar a Hojo.

.

Fin del undécimo capítulo.

* * *

¿Por qué me saldrán así de largos sólo los capítulos que tienen lemon...? Motivación de la musa, supongo. Bueno, bueno ¡Un hurra por Rufus! Parece que por fin ha conseguido lo que quería... O no. No creáis que la cosa termina aquí, ya veremos qué opina Cloud del asunto cuando se recupere y recuerde la noche de juerga que ha pasado con el presidente... ¡No os perdáis lo que viene ahora!

Agradecimientos de nuevo a mis dos seguidoras más fieles, EloraP y ReijaZ. Un capítulo sin vuestros reviews sería como no haberlo subido... Y al resto mi infinito amor por leer aunque no comentéis, cosa aún así que no estaría mal. Adelante: escribidme vuestras dudas y tribulaciones, pensamientos oscuros, mensajes de amor, mensajes de odio, amenazas de muerte y sugerencias, ya sabéis que los necesito tanto como el aire que respiro. ¡Quiero conocer vuestras opiniones!

Un besazo enorme y buenas semana~


	12. Monstruo

¿12 capítulos ya? Madre mía, esto se me está yendo de las manos... ¿Qué, lo pasamos bien con el capítulo anterior, eh, pillines? ¬¬3 Pues hoy toca pasarlo mal. Ah, se siente, esto es un drama, sabíais en lo que os metíais cuando entrasteis a leer. Disfrutad del capítulo, os leo abajo~ :D

* * *

El sol despuntaba con timidez tras las montañas que flanqueaban el valle, acercándose lentamente hacia la impresionante ciudad de Midgar. Sus rayos anaranjados iban escalando poco a poco las altas torres de los ocho reactores de Mako de la urbe y, en el centro de la vasta estructura, brillaba ya como un faro la cúpula acristalada que coronaba la Torre Shinra. A sus pies, todavía sumidos en la penumbra del crepúsculo, doce guardias sacaban a rastras fuera del edificio a un prisionero poco convencional. Tan poco, como que en lugar de grilletes llevaba puesto un bozal. Tras forcejear con él para quitárselo, lo soltaron apartándose de su rango de alcance, riendo algunos por la hazaña. Entre burlas y aspavientos le incitaron a alejarse y, sin otra opción, la fiera se perdió entre los edificios. Setenta pisos más arriba, un par de fríos ojos azules no perdían detalle de la escena.

La silueta iluminada por el resplandor matutino se alejó del ventanal y paseó por el amplio despacho observando con ojos perspicaces en un plano donde otros no verían, rememorando lo acontecido en aquella misma sala la noche anterior. El albor del amanecer bañaba el lugar con una luz que lo hacía parecer otro, comparándolo con unas horas atrás. Rufus paseó la mirada por el sofá, el suelo, la pared y la mesa. Deslizó los dedos por ésta última, acariciándola como si aún pudiera sentir el calor del cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO retorciéndose sobre la pulida superficie. Ahí mismo, donde se había rendido a él, entregándosele con una pasión desatada y donde finalmente había logrado arrancarle gritos de auténtico placer. Un escalofrío le recorrió el brazo y puso de punta todo su vello. Y una aviesa sonrisa decoró su rostro.

Horas más tarde, sus pasos resonaban por el adusto pasillo de la sexagésimo octava planta, acudiendo a hacer una visita extraoficial al jefe del Departamento Científico. Lo encontró enfrascado en algún tipo de macabro experimento, consistente en lanzar descargas sobre una furibunda criatura dentro de un tanque de contención. Los chillidos del animal, algo amortiguados tras el cristal, llenaban la sala. El presidente entró con paso relajado y las manos en los bolsillos, sin que su presencia alterara al científico.

—Buenos días, Hojo —saludó cordial.

—¿Buenos días? —La voz del aludido sonó áspera a la par que no se molestaba en ocultar un deje sorprendido. No despegó los ojos del cristal blindado mientras hablaba— Algo bueno ha debido de ocurrir para que lo sean…

—Se podría decir que he tenido una epifanía —Mientras respondía con notable optimismo, el presidente paseaba por el laboratorio examinando sin mucho interés los artilugios y aparatos de los que sólo Hojo conocía su función, toqueteando alguno vagamente— y mi fe en algún que otro de tus inventos se ha visto renovada.

Detuvo su paseo apoyándose relajadamente en una mesa, encarando la figura encorvada del profesor, que continuaba dándole la espalda. Mas ello no nubló ni un poco la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba el rostro de Rufus Shinra.

—¿En qué invento, concretamente? —inquirió Hojo, volviendo a soltarle una descarga al pobre animal que se retorcía dentro de la cámara de cristal.

Rufus observó el resplandor azulado que los relámpagos de energía emitían al incidir sobre el cuerpo de la criatura. Su rostro no mostró la menor alteración ante el sufrimiento del sujeto. Esperó a que los chillidos cesaran para retomar la conversación.

—En cierto regalo con que me obsequiaste hace unas semanas.

Hojo permaneció pensativo unos segundos, con la pluma suspendida sobre el papel en que anotaba a saber qué, aparentemente haciendo memoria sobre lo que el presidente le estaba hablando.

—Oh —emitió al caer en ello. La pluma rasgó el papel, retomando sus anotaciones—… Qué bien. Me alegra verle satisfecho.

Sin añadir nada más, ni volverse, ni dar señal alguna de sentirse interesado por el tema, siguió escribiendo en su hoja de datos. Shinra frunció el ceño, desconcertado por la reacción de Hojo. Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Y ya está? —inquirió, confuso— Me parece una respuesta muy pobre, viniendo de ti… Creí que estarías más interesado. Sobretodo habiendo sido tú quien me pidió que le aportara datos del resultado…

El profesor levantó la mirada de la hoja y volvió a enfocarla en el tanque. En su interior, la cada vez más debilitada criatura jadeaba por el dolor mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. Sin responder al presidente, la mano el científico acudió una vez más al interruptor de descargas y activó la máxima potencia. Esta vez, el resplandor fue mucho mayor y más duradero, durante el cual los ojos y la boca del animal se abrieron de par en par mientras sus alaridos de dolor resonaban a través del cristal. Ambos hombres mantuvieron sus ojos fijos sobre éste hasta que el cuerpo acuciado de descargas de la criatura cayó inerte al suelo, echando espuma por la boca. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos.

Rufus clavó su mirada en la chepa de Hojo, aguardando a que se dignara a girarse hacia él. El profesor dejó la hoja sobre la mesa, sin anotar nada más.

—Me temo que una buena noticia no logra desempañar el acumulo de las malas —murmuró con voz lánguida. Hojo apagó el sistema y se apartó, dirigiéndose a otro lado del laboratorio, aún sin conceder al presidente su mirada—. Y digamos que, después de la cortesía que he mostrado solucionándole sus problemas con Strife, esperaba algo más a cambio… Algún _obsequio_ quizás. Supongo que he sido un ingenuo.

Shinra empezó a comprender por dónde iban los tiros. Su mirada se afiló. El buen humor con que había entrado ahí se había esfumado casi por completo.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la bestia de Cosmo Canyon? —preguntó.

—Era un sujeto de experimentación muy valioso que, como sabrá, me fue arrebatado de este mismo laboratorio por Strife y los suyos —respondió Hojo de inmediato, confirmando a Rufus que había dado en el clavo—. Y, en algún momento, confiaba en que su captura me facilitara volver a tenerlo en mis manos. Al menos, cabía esperarlo, sobre todo después del chasco de haber perdido a Aeris Gainsborough, otro valiosísimo espécimen…

Shinra soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Cuánta gente iba a echarle en cara lo de la chica?

—Por favor, ¿tú también? —Se mesó la frente con una mano con gesto de cansancio— Bueno, el asunto del perro de AVALANCHA ha sido algo imprevisto… Cloud lo eligió, ¿qué iba a saber yo que lo querías?

Por fin, algo en sus palabras hizo que Hojo se volviera hacia él. A través de las gafas, sus oscuros ojos fulminaron al presidente con rencor.

—Tal vez podría anteponer las necesidades de uno de sus empleados a las de un vulgar prisionero, Señor Presidente. Si es que posee algo de conciencia moral que le permita tener cierto reconocimiento a mi trabajo.

Qué ironía que Hojo le hablara de moral, pensó Shinra. Realmente, el profesor era el único al que Rufus permitía hablarle de ese modo, y era porque ambos sabían demasiado bien que La Compañía no podía prescindir de él. Por eso, muy a su pesar, Rufus no podía permitirse tenerle descontento. Ambos se mantuvieron ácidas miradas unos instantes, hasta que el presidente desvió la suya con hastío, lanzando un nuevo suspiro. Se apartó de la mesa y aproximó unos pasos a Hojo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Las lentes de Hojo brillaron cuando éste inclinó la cabeza en gesto pensativo. Una sonrisa cruzó su pálida cara por primera vez.

—El único espécimen que queda en este edificio que haya estado en mis manos alguna vez.

—¿Vincent Valentine? —aventuró Shinra. Pero por la risa despectiva de Hojo, dedujo que no.

—Por favor… Valentine no tiene nada más que ofrecerme; todo lo que quise sacar de él ya lo saqué en su momento. No… No hablo de él.

El científico clavó en Shinra unos ojos sagaces. Cuando comprendió, la mirada del presidente mostró un profundo desagrado. Cloud… Hablaba de Cloud. Se guardó la respuesta que habría deseado darle y mantuvo la cautela. Hojo le miraba intensamente, aguardando… Sabía que no podría negárselo. Rufus levantó el mentón altivamente antes de responder, tratando de conservar la autoridad.

—Ya veremos —se limitó a decir.

No pareció una respuesta decepcionante para el astuto científico. Eso era casi como una promesa viniendo de labios de Rufus Shinra, para quien un rotundo «No» no era algo difícil de sentenciar.

—Muchas gracias, señor presidente —musitó, dirigiéndose de vuelta a sus tareas—. Esperaré ansioso su resolución. Mientras tanto, disfrute de mi regalo. Intuyo que con el resultado obtenido, no será la última vez que lo vaya a usar. Que pase un buen día.

Con esa última frase, le invitó a abandonar su laboratorio. El presidente no se hizo de rogar. Pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, Hojo le detuvo con su voz, recordando un último asunto.

—Oh, por cierto… —Su tono sonó serio de nuevo— Dígale a Reeve Tuesti que si vuelve a colarse en mi laboratorio sin permiso, acabará en una de mis jaulas. Ya es la segunda vez. Se creerá que no tengo cámaras…

Rufus chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Otro que no hacía más que dar problemas. Al final tendría que encargarse de él. Sin decir una palabra, fulminó una vez más la espalda torcida de Hojo antes de marcharse. Un desagradable sabor de boca se le quedaría para el resto del día por culpa del irritante científico…

* * *

_Hace una semana._

_Jueves._

_._

_—__¿Cloud?_

_La voz del presidente atravesó el frío y muerto silencio de la habitación. La oscuridad de la estancia impidió por unos segundos a Shinra localizar la silueta de Cloud, hasta que lo halló encogido como un niño en un rincón. El ex-SOLDADO no dio señal de oír su llamada ni sus pasos al acercarse. Parecía ido. ¿Estaría enfermo quizás? _

_—__¿Estás vivo? —inquirió sarcástico. Cloud siguió sin responder. Rufus alzó la cabeza lanzando un suspiro— Creía que después de haberte librado de mí por una noche te encontraría de mejor humor… _

_No había vuelto a visitarle tras aquella inoportuna llamada telefónica a su habitación que frustró su intento de probar la droga en Cloud. El asunto que le sacó de la alcoba había requerido de todo su tiempo hasta entonces. Y ahora, por fin libre, sólo podía pensar en gozar de un merecido momento de placer con el ex-SOLDADO; pero parecía que primero tendría que traerle de vuelta de donde quiera que se encontrara. _

_— __¿Cloud, estás oyéndome? —El tono de su voz adquirió un deje impaciente. Unos segundos después, justo cuando ya pensaba acercarse y reclamar su atención, la voz ronca de Cloud hizo acto de presencia._

_—__¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? _

_La pregunta dejó a Shinra desconcertado, no sabiendo a qué se refería. _

_—__¿De qué, exactamente? _

_—__De esto —musitó el ex-SOLDADO con una voz desprovista de vida, anémica y fatigada— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… desde que nos capturaste? _

_Las cejas del presidente adquirieron un ángulo desigual, fruncidas por la confusión. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Elevó los ojos hacia el techo, haciendo memoria para responderle._

_—__Unos… diez días. Un tercio de mes. Cómo pasa el tiempo —añadió sonriéndose malévolo— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

_Cloud no varió su expresión ausente ni su postura. Sus intensos ojos celestes seguían mirando sin ver la pared frente a sí. Shinra le observó en silencio y lo notó mucho más decaído de lo habitual. No atisbaba en él rastro alguno del sempiterno desafío que había mostrado hasta entonces en todo momento. Parecía sinceramente falto de fuerzas y de voluntad._

_—__No me has dejado verla —musitó el ex-SOLDADO con la misma voz mortecina— ni una sola vez. Desde ese día. No me has dejado hablar con ella, ni siquiera un minuto. _

_Rufus al fin comprendió de qué iba a ir la conversación; no pudo decir que le agradara el tema. Desvió la mirada, aburrido e irritado. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de descubrir que era Aeris lo que ocupaba la mente de Cloud le hizo sentirse resentido. Pero antes de que encontrara alguna respuesta mordaz que darle, el ex-SOLDADO se le adelantó._

_—__No te he pedido nada —aseveró. Volvió levemente la cabeza para observar por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de Shinra tras de sí. Sus ojos mostraron un sutil brillo de ruego—… Es lo único que te pido. Si no vas a dejarla ir ni estás dispuesto a deshacerte de mí… Déjame verla. Por favor._

_La atención del presidente volvió a él con renovado interés al escuchar ese par de palabras y se reflejó en su rostro la sorpresa que le provocaron. Era la primera vez que le oía rogar. Cuando se recuperó del asombro, recobró su semblante habitual, mostrando en sus ojos una altiva maldad._

_—__¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —se burló con crueldad— Con lo mal que te portas, no te mereces un premio, me parece a mí. _

_Cloud le devolvió una mirada derrotada antes de volver a clavarla en la pared. Pero Shinra continuaba intrigado. Y con cierto deje molesto, le inquirió:_

_—__¿Para qué quieres verla?_

_—__Sólo quiero saber que está bien… —respondió Cloud quedamente._

_—__Eso ya te lo puedo decir yo._

_—__No me jodas —increpó, dirigiéndole unos ojos cargados de rencor—… Sólo quiero verla, tan sólo un momento… Estar con ella, hablar con ella unos segundos aunque sea… —Su mirada cayó lentamente hacia el suelo, recogiéndose de nuevo contra la pared. Tomándose un par de segundos, antes de atreverse a soltar una peligrosa proposición—… Luego haré lo que me pidas. _

_Rufus creyó que sus oídos le engañaban cuando escuchó aquello último. Fue una sorpresa mucho mayor que la anterior. Y por eso necesitó confirmarlo._

_—__¿Lo que… yo te pida? —repitió, incrédulo. Muy despacio, acortó la distancia que los separaba. Alargó una mano y recogió con sus finos dedos un suave mechón de flequillo de Cloud, mesándolo entre sus yemas. Sonrió con malicia— ¿Estás siendo consciente de tus palabras, Cloud? —preguntó despacio._

_La cabeza del ex-SOLDADO permanecía apoyada en la pared y sus ojos fijos sobre ésta, dejando que Shinra acariciara su cabello durante unos segundos que se tomó para convencerse de la respuesta. En ese instante, clavó una afilada mirada sobre Rufus, al tiempo que su mano atrapaba la muñeca del presidente._

_—__Muy consciente —gruñó entre dientes, apartando esa impertinente mano de sí— ¿Y tú?_

_Shinra sostuvo aquellos ojos cargados de odio devolviéndole una sonrisa divertida. _

_—__Primero Aeris… comprendo —Asintió con la cabeza. No podía negar que la oferta le parecía muy tentadora—. Y luego… harás lo que yo te pida. Sin rechistar. ¿Son esos los términos? ¿Se acabaron los mordiscos y patadas, o lo de hacerte el muerto? —añadió con voz suave. _

_Cloud asintió mirándole con firmeza. El presidente parecía encantado con aquel giro en los acontecimientos. Sonrió más ampliamente y soltó una nueva risa breve._

_—__Muy bien… Debo reconocer que sabes ofrecer un buen trato, Cloud. Haces que sea difícil rechazarlo —Alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero el ex-SOLDADO le esquivó con brusquedad. Le miraba intensamente a los ojos; parecía aguardar algo más. Shinra entendió que quería una confirmación por su parte—. Bien… Te llevaré a verla mañana. Hoy es tarde._

_Por un momento Cloud pareció a punto de protestar, pero se contuvo. Eso era lo más cercano a una promesa que podía esperar de Rufus Shinra y, si tenía que aguardar unas horas más, con tal de verla, esperaría. Aunque esas horas le fueran a matar de impaciencia. _

_También Shinra comprendió lo que sus palabras se traducían para sí mismo. Prorrogar el tener a Cloud entre sus sábanas una noche más hasta cumplir su palabra. Su mente cambió drásticamente de objetivo. Se olvidó del fármaco y lo enterró en un rincón de su mente, donde no volvería a contemplarlo hasta más de una semana después. Una nueva herramienta de control sobre Cloud había aparecido en escena, y lo mejor era que no otro, sino el ex-SOLDADO, era quien le aportaba la idea: Aeris. ¿Cómo no había caído antes en usarla de esa forma? _

_Pese a marcharse de la celda sin haberle puesto una mano encima a Strife, no lo hizo de mal humor. La expectativa de lo que el día siguiente le iba a deparar le emocionaba. Como un niño la víspera de Navidad. Dejó a Cloud tranquilo por esa noche. Que ansiara el reencuentro… Mientras él ya planeaba un nuevo uso que darle a su principal prisionera de ahora en adelante. _

_Cuán ignorante estaba siendo de lo que unas horas después ocurriría en realidad, de lo torcido que acabaría saliendo ese plan. Que en lugar de lograr acercarle a Cloud, le alejaría tanto que pasaría los siguientes cinco días sin siquiera atreverse a tocarle. Ninguno de los dos podía sospechar lo que esa breve conversación desencadenaría. Pero uno de ellos especialmente… No podría olvidarla jamás. _

_Ni dejar de desear haberse quedado en silencio en su rincón._

* * *

.

Tiempo después, una escena muy parecida a aquella se repetía. Encogido en una esquina, el cuerpo de Cloud se movía sutilmente al compás de una forzosa respiración, que denotaba no sólo el dolor que lo atenazaba, sino la tensión manifestada por la presencia del recién llegado a la habitación. Podía sentir esos pérfidos ojos heladores clavados sobre él, con esa asquerosa expresión impertérrita en su repugnante cara. No necesitaba mirarle para saber que la estaba poniendo. Cuánto la odiaba… Se notó empezar a temblar, cerrando los puños con fuerza para contener la rabia que, como brasas, había prendido la sola aparición de Rufus Shinra en el cuarto.

—Enhorabuena —Una voz cargada de un negro odio salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Cloud, ronca y temblorosa. Sus ojos, brillando en la penumbra con una feroz intensidad, fulminaron la pared de tal forma que podrían haberla derretido—. Ya lo has conseguido. Has logrado que por fin alguien no pudiera resistirse a tus encantos… Aunque hayas tenido que recurrir a las más retorcidas trampas.

El sonido del picaporte de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó que estaban a solas en la habitación. Tras ello, una insolente y leve risa despectiva le hizo temblar aún más de rabia.

—Vamos… No finjas que estás enfadado —La cínica voz de Rufus amartilló sus oídos—. No recuerdo haberte visto pasarlo mal anoche…

Con los ojos refulgiendo un fuego azul salido de las mismas entrañas de la tierra, Cloud clavó en Shinra por encima de su hombro la más furiosa de sus miradas. Y su odio aumentó aún más al ver la provocadoramente tranquila expresión de éste.

—Te destrozaría la cara ahora mismo…

—... Si pudieras, ¿verdad? —completó Rufus, sonriendo con crueldad— Pero los dos sabemos que te quedarás con las ganas.

Cloud apretó las mandíbulas con ira, rechinando los dientes, igual que un lobo en un rincón de su jaula. Pero un repentino vértigo sacudió su cuerpo y le obligó a desviar la mirada. Las jodidas esposas de Mako volvían a hacer de las suyas, reaccionando al aumento de energía en su cuerpo que la ira estaba provocando. Maldijo en su mente en todas las formas que conocía al hijo de puta que estaba tras él. No sólo no podía matarle, sino que ni siquiera podía odiarle.

—Vete al Infierno, quédate ahí y déjame en paz. Es el lugar donde mejor encajas.

—Uf… Cuánta hostilidad —Shinra sacudió la cabeza. El sonido de sus pasos se aproximó a Cloud—. Cualquiera diría que te he estado torturando, en lugar de hacer que te corrieras en mi mano como un adolescente.

—Cállate —ladró Cloud en su rincón. Y luchando contra el vahído que el Mako le provocaba, se volvió hacia él, mirándole a los ojos—. No sabes cómo conseguir que sienta placer al estar contigo y tienes que arrancármelo a la fuerza, ¿verdad? Estás dispuesto a lo que sea para tener esa ilusión, incluso a drogarme —Shinra mantenía una expresión impávida. Como una jodida estatua de mármol. Pero Cloud no se dejó engañar por ella. Bajó un poco el tono de su voz al continuar—… Qué pena me das. Debe ser frustrante. Dime Rufus… ¿Tan mal te sienta saber que lo único que me despiertas es asco?

Los témpanos de hielo que le miraban ocultaron toda emoción a su interlocutor. Con su habitual desdén, Rufus redirigió sus pasos hacia la cama, donde se sentó y continuó observando a Cloud desde ésta.

—Eres un mentiroso —insistió el presidente con arrogancia, sonriendo despiadado—. Oí perfectamente cómo de esa boquita salía mi nombre, gemido de una forma deliciosa… —se regodeó, al parecer insensible a la feroz mirada que de un momento a otro volcó Cloud sobre él. De hecho, la instigó con escarnio— Sí… Creo que nunca podré olvidarlo… «_Rufus…»_ —imitó, insolente.

Aquella provocación fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Cloud no esperó a oír más antes de levantarse de golpe y pararse a menos de medio metro de Shinra. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, le fulminó desde arriba con la mirada irradiando furia, con los dientes y los puños apretados y resistiendo el dolor de su cuerpo, que no estaba en condiciones de permanecer en pie. Y desde la cama, un tranquilo Rufus elevaba la mirada hacia él, ajeno al peligro que corría y aguardando sin una pizca de alarma la siguiente acción de Cloud.

—No te entra en la cabeza, ¿verdad? —masculló éste, furioso— No… claro que no; el amo y señor de Midgar, rodeado de lameculos por todas partes… ¿Tan poco acostumbrado estás a oír un «No» que no lo entiendes cuando te lo dicen? Pues para todo hay una primera vez… Así que óyeme bien, Rufus: Prefiero estar _MUERTO_ que dejar que me toques.

Ahora ya apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Cloud se había ido acercando e inclinándose hacia delante conforme hablaba. Su cara enrojecida de cólera casi tocaba la de Rufus. Las esposas de sus manos brillaban con intensidad, haciendo temblar sus puños; su aguante era impresionante. Pero Shinra permanecía impasible y con los labios ligeramente curvados en una sutil sonrisa.

—Una lástima que no estés aquí para que se cumplan tus deseos. Sino los míos, Cloud —puntualizó Shinra con una mirada implacable—. Y como no pienso matarte, sólo te queda resignarte a la alternativa…

—¡GAARG! —Un alarido de frustración brotó de la garganta de Cloud, gritándole iracundo a Rufus en la cara antes de apartarse de él. Eso era lo único que podía hacer, gritar. Cuando lo que deseaba con toda su alma era poder hundirle el puño en la cara.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose de esa mirada que le ponía enfermo mientras se sentía hervir por dentro de una rabiosa cólera que necesitaba hacer estallar de algún modo. Apoyó los puños en la pared, notando sus venas arder por el Mako. Jadeaba entre dientes furioso, insultado y humillado por ese hombre que poblaba sus pesadillas tanto dormido como despierto. Se volvió hacia él e hizo lo único que podía hacer.

—¿A qué coño estás jugando, eh? ¿Para qué me quieres retener aquí? ¿Sólo para follarme? Si tienes que recurrir a estos trucos tan rastreros, no debe de gustarte ya tanto… ¿No has tenido ya suficiente? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, por qué no te deshaces ya de mí?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, encendido de ira—... ¿A dónde cojones quieres llegar? ¿No ves acaso que te desprecio?

La sonrisa de Rufus había desaparecido. Desde la cama, le observaba con una seria y significativa expresión. Algo de lo que había dicho Cloud le había afectado. Mientras el silencio sólo era roto por los jadeos de Cloud, Shinra introdujo una mano en el bolsillo, buscando algo en lo que hablaba con voz tranquila y sin mirarle.

—¿Que a qué juego? —Su voz brotó considerablemente más seria—Resulta, Cloud, que me gustan los retos. ¿Sabes cuánto tardé en adiestrar a _Dark Nation_, mi perro guardián, hasta que dejó de intentar arrancarme la cara de un mordisco? Tengo mucha paciencia con lo que me interesa —su mano emergió del bolsillo, mostrándole, sostenida entre el índice y el pulgar, la pequeña ampolla con el suero—. Si tengo que valerme de artimañas y ayuda extra para conseguir lo que quiero, no me importa recurrir a ello. Claro que sé que me desprecias… Pero también que esto, hace un mes, no habría funcionado contigo. ¿Me habrías dejado acaso besarte, te habrías estado quieto mientras te comía el cuello? No… Yo a eso, lo llamo progreso.

Cloud le miraba de hito en hito, sin creerse las palabras que con tanta desfachatez salían de la boca de Shinra. Le comparaba con un perro, como si le estuviera domesticando. Pero no se detuvo ahí…

—¿Que a dónde quiero llegar, me preguntas? —Rufus se inclinó hacia delante, mirándole directamente a los ojos— Si en tres semanas he conseguido inyectarte esto, imagínate lo que lograré de ti en un par más. Tú podrás ser una fiera, pero yo soy un domador experto. Voy a hacerte mío, Cloud, y no hablo sólo de tu cuerpo. Conseguiré, sin tener que recurrir a esto —Agitó el botecito en su mano— que vengas a rogarme que te folle. Te lo juro, Cloud. Porque, a partir de ahora, no voy a obligarte más. Vendrás tú a mí, por la cuenta que te trae. Y si eres inteligente, dejarás de intentar negarte y tu vida será más fácil —Shinra suavizó el tono, lanzándole una mirada sagaz—. Yo puedo hacer cosas por ti, Cloud. Puedo hacer que no tengas que volver a luchar por comida ni arriesgar el pellejo por un par de guiles. Y sólo te estoy pidiendo a cambio una cosa…

La expresión de Cloud había pasado de la incredulidad a la indignación. Taladró a Rufus con una mirada asesina, creyendo conocer la respuesta antes de formular la pregunta.

—¿Qué cosa?

Una diabólica sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del presidente.

—Que te entregues por completo a mí. En cuerpo y alma. Tu cuerpo ya lo tengo —Le miró con una expresión perversa, mientras apoyaba el mentón en el puño—… Ahora quiero el resto. Quiero que me ames.

—Estás enfermo —increpó Cloud con desprecio— ¿En qué universo podría yo amarte? A alguien como tú… ¿Quién podría?

—Tienes mucha razón… —Le sorprendió Rufus, relajando su expresión y acariciándose distraídamente la barbilla— He oído las cosas que se dicen de mí… Que si nunca nadie me ha visto llorar o sangrar, o que soy aún más cruel que mi padre…

—Eso no es algo que se diga, es una evidencia… —interrumpió Cloud.

—Así que, ¿quién podría amar a un monstruo desalmado como yo? —prosiguió como si no le hubiera oído— Pero tú ya has comprobado que yo no todo el tiempo soy cruel… Puedo ser bueno contigo. Y podría serlo siempre. Hasta incluso pensaría en quitarte esos grilletes —Los señaló con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo, asquerosa serpiente, dices que has sido bueno conmigo? —gruñó Cloud, cada vez más furioso e indignado— Desde el momento en que me encerraste no he visto una pizca de humanidad en ti.

—Eso es injusto, no es cierto —rebatió Rufus, acodándose en sus rodillas y entrelazando las manos en una postura más cómoda—. ¿Acaso no he liberado a tus amigos, cuando es algo que claramente puede perjudicarme? Sólo lo hago por ti. ¿No te traje a esta habitación, en lugar de tenerte encerrado como a un criminal, para que estuvieras más cómodo? —Sonrió mientras señalaba a su alrededor con las manos abiertas—. Tengo motivos de sobra para juzgarte como terrorista y ejecutarte. Y no lo hago, Cloud. Vamos, si hasta te demostré que puedo ser respetuoso con tu dolor… ¿No me porté bien contigo cuando murió Gainsborough? ¿No fui compasivo?

Cloud había ido desviando la mirada, harto de oír tanta mentira… Hasta que escuchó esa frase final. Las últimas palabras de Rufus le atravesaron los oídos como un rayo y fueron suficientes para volver toda su atención de nuevo hacia Shinra, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

—¿Compasivo? —repitió Cloud con un deje tembloroso en la voz y mirándole lleno de rencor. Las esposas brillaron más. Por ahí sí que no pasaba— ¿Cómo eres tan mezquino? —Su voz se tiñó de rabia y el Mako de sus ojos fulguró con odio— Lo único que hiciste por mí cuando murió Aeris fue dejar de follarme durante cinco días y te sentiste como un santo. Después de haber permitido que la asesinaran…

Rufus desvió la mirada un momento y cambió de postura, al parecer, percatándose de que había dicho una frase de más. Miró a Cloud a los ojos y pareció pensarse mejor las palabras antes de hablar.

—Sabes que intenté evit…

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó el ex-SOLDADO fuera de sí, sin dejarle terminar. Shinra había pisado un terreno por el que Cloud no estaba dispuesto a dejarle pasar. Ni una mentira más. No iba a tragar una sola palabra más que saliera por esa sucia boca— ¡No intentaste nada! Te quedaste mirando y dejaste que ocurriera. Eres el puto presidente Shinra, todos y cada uno de los gilipollas que trabajan para ti responden a una sola de tus órdenes como jodidos robots… Y en lugar de detenerles, lo dejaste pasar. No abriste la boca hasta el último momento, cuando ya era tarde. Yo estaba allí, pude ver que aquello iba a terminar mal, dudo que tú no lo hicieras… Así que no me jodas con que intestaste evitarlo. _Pudiste_ evitarlo. Pero no hiciste ¡nada!

—No puedes culparme —reprochó Rufus muy seguro—. Fue un accidente, lo sabes perfectamente.

—¡Claro que te culpo! —Después de haber soltado todo aquello, Cloud sentía que ya no podía parar. Necesitaba decírselo todo y le daba igual cómo terminara. No le haría callar—. En primer lugar, ella no debía estar aquí. Si Aeris estaba aquí fue porque tú la trajiste. No te escudes con que fue un accidente. Por lo que a mí respecta, tú la mataste.

La mirada del ex-SOLDADO en ese instante podría haber prendido el hielo. Hasta Shinra sintió un ligero estremecimiento al verse atravesado por ella. Cloud temblaba, seguramente resistiendo el efecto de las esposas de Mako, que hervían ante su exaltación. Rufus supo que debía escoger las palabras con cuidado si no quería tener que recurrir al controlador para defenderse de él.

Pero, como solía suceder, su enorme vanidad pudo más que la prudencia. Y herido en su ego de recibir tanta falta de respeto, contraatacó de la forma más cruel.

—¿No sería más acertado decir que la mataste tú? —Sus ojos gélidos se clavaron sobre Cloud con inhumana maldad.

—No te atrevas… —advirtió Cloud lanzándole una mirada feroz. Pero Rufus no se frenó.

—¿Quién me pidió verla? —atacó con un tono incisivo, alzando la voz conforme veía que Cloud trataba de evitar escucharle— ¿Quién necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella, estar con ella unos segundos, saber que estaba bien…? —repitió cada una de sus frases.

—Cállate…

—¿Quién provocó toda esa situación? —siguió Rufus, implacable— _También_ estaba yo allí… Vi lo que pasó. Y si alguien desencadenó que ocurriera lo que ocurrió, sin duda fuiste tú.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Las paredes retumbaron con aquel desgarrador grito, que precedió a un ataque impulsivo por parte del iracundo ex-SOLDADO. Se lanzó sobre Rufus dispuesto a hacerle probar su puño, invadido por la misma ira asesina que, días atrás, le hiciera apretar el gatillo de aquel revolver descargado en la habitación de Shinra. Pero este ataque no pilló al presidente desprevenido. Su mano aferraba dentro del bolsillo el regulador de las esposas mientras hablaba y estaba preparado para subir el nivel. Pero solamente gracias a que Cloud se había alejado unos metros, logró accionarlo a tiempo. De haber permanecido el ex-SOLDADO tan cerca como estaba antes, habría encajado el golpe antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar.

Una potente descarga eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Cloud. Su puño alzado estaba a punto de caer sobre la cara de Shinra, cuando sintió que todo se volvía negro. Abrió los ojos como platos sin ver nada; estos adquirieron un marcado color azul, más intenso aún de lo normal. Y como si le hubiera alcanzado un disparo, Cloud se tambaleó, perdiendo momentáneamente la conciencia y cayendo hacia atrás. Quedó tendido de espaldas en el suelo, boqueando y arqueándose con dolor. Desde la cama, Rufus aguantaba la respiración, aferrando el mando entre los dedos sin poder disimular la tensión en su cuerpo.

Aquel desagradable episodio puso fin a sus ganas de alargar el encuentro. Soltó todo el aire que había reteniendo y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse, airado. Pero un quejicoso sollozo llamó su atención. Al mirar al suelo, descubrió a Cloud haciendo acopio de fuerzas para moverse, colocándose de costado, encogido en postura fetal mientras se debatía entre el dolor físico y el anímico.

—¿Y te atreves… a llamarte compasivo…, hijo de puta? —masculló con sumo esfuerzo.

Rufus le contempló sin moverse. Cloud estaba de espaldas a él, pero las convulsiones de su cuerpo y sus sollozos no dejaban duda de que lloraba, derrotado. Algo entonces se apoderó del presidente Shinra. No supo si ciertamente era esa «compasión» de cuya falta Cloud le acusaba, simple lástima o tal vez algo más. Pero, despacio, se acercó a él, acuclillándose en el suelo y trató de girarle hacia sí. En cuanto notó su tacto, Strife se agitó, debatiéndose contra él. Shinra le sujetó de los hombros con firmeza y, cuando Cloud lanzó hacia él un brazo para apartarle, éste le sujetó de la muñeca. El ex-SOLDADO trató de zafarse, pero no le quedaba ni una gota de fuerza con que luchar contra Rufus. La frustración se vio reflejada en sus sollozos.

Quedó tendido, con el rostro en el suelo cubierto por el flequillo y colgando del brazo que Shinra le sostenía. Rufus se inclinó un poco más y quiso apartar sus cabellos, pero Cloud le rechazó de nuevo, mascullando «_No me toques»_ una y otra vez. Para frenar su incesante lucha, Shinra le tomó del pelo, controlándole al fin y alzándole el rostro hacia sí. El ex-SOLDADO mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con una expresión contraída por el dolor.

Durante unos instantes, Rufus no hizo más que mirarle en lo que Cloud emitía leves quejidos y sollozos, sin importarle ya contener su llanto delante de él, sin fuerza ni voluntad para seguir luchando. Era tanto el dolor en su cuerpo y en su alma, que ya no podía más. Esta roto.

—Basta ya —gimió casi sin voz, entre lágrimas de desolación—… Déjame en paz ya…

—Sshh —susurró Shinra, acallándole. Le sostuvo con firmeza, pero sin más fuerza de la necesaria—. Cálmate… No quiero esto, Cloud. No quiero hacerte daño. ¿Vale?

Los ojos del ex-SOLDADO se abrieron y enfocaron a Shinra entre lágrimas. En un mar de capilares enrojecidos por el llanto, su intenso color azul se veía más hermoso y más letal que nunca. Pues aquella mirada destilaba puro odio y dolor.

—Es lo único… que haces —increpó entre dientes, todavía jadeando, mirando a Shinra directamente a los ojos a una distancia mínima. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el dolor palpitaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sentía que no aguantaría mucho más consciente. Pero antes de sucumbir, reunió la fuerza y el furor necesarios para terminar de hablar—. Eres… un puto monstruo… Shinra. Dolor… es todo lo que puedes ofrecer… ¿Quieres… quieres mi cuerpo? Es todo tuyo. Pero amarte… es lo único a lo que no puedes obligarme.

Ese rostro hirviendo de desprecio se clavó en las retinas de Shinra. Sus dedos se aflojaron y terminaron por dejar libre a Strife, quien, de vuelta al suelo, se encogió sobre sí mismo retorciéndose de dolor y abatimiento. Rufus se incorporó pero no emprendió la marcha aún. Le contempló desde arriba con una expresión fría y reflexiva.

—Me da exactamente igual lo que opines —murmuró con voz altiva, sin apartar los ojos de la figura contraída de Cloud—. Yo no maté a Aeris Gainsborough y nunca lo pretendí. Puedes echarme la culpa todo lo que quieras, eso no va a alterar nada. Ella está muerta y tú aquí —Shinra dejó caer todo su orgullo sobre el ex-SOLDADO como puñaladas. Cada palabra descargada añadía más peso al alma torturada de Cloud—. Y nada de lo que digas o pienses va a hacer que eso cambie. A mí nada se me pone por delante, Cloud. No he tenido suficiente aún. No tendré suficiente hasta que consiga que me ames. Y te juro que lo lograré.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola al salir con un portazo. En la desolación del cuarto, Cloud se rindió a su sufrimiento hasta que su mente no pudo más y desfalleció en el suelo justo donde Shinra le había dejado. En cuanto al presidente, se encerró en su alcoba lleno de ira y la descargó lanzando contra la pared todo lo que estuviera suelto. Todo el buen humor con que había recibido esa mañana había quedado hecho cenizas. El abismo que le separaba ahora de Cloud parecía imposible de salvar.

Apoyó sendas manos sobre la cómoda ahora vacía, con los hombros encorvados. Su mirada se topó con el espejo que coronaba el mueble y su reflejo le devolvió una expresión de cólera. Sus ojos furibundos, su pelo revuelto y su rostro enrojecido. «_Monstruo»_. Cuántas veces lo había oído murmurar. Pero era la primera vez que dejaba que le afectara. Agarró el borde del espejo, imprimiendo fuerza a sus dedos mientras fulminaba esa imagen suya con odio. Y tiró de éste hasta que se desencajó, quebrándose en decenas de pedazos como una telaraña que desfiguraron su reflejo y multiplicaron su rostro en cada pequeño fragmento.

Varios pares de ojos fríos como el hielo le devolvieron la mirada.

.

Fin del duodécimo capítulo.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, la cosa se ha caldeado... Parece que al pobre Rufus no le puede salir nada bien. Pero me da a mí que esta vez el mal trago no se le va a pasar tan fácilmente, no sé... Suposiciones mías desde fuera.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Hartos ya de tanto drama? ¿Deseando que se acaben de una puñetera vez los Flashbacks? Pues tengo una buena noticia si ese último es vuestro caso: el próximo capítulo que luce el número 13 será el que concluya con ellos. ¡YES! Por fin será desvelado, desnudado y expuesto todo lo que nos falta por saber de lo acontecido hasta los cinco días anteriores al capitulo 1 de este fanfic. Hoy ya se han rebelado algunos detalles respecto a la desafortunada muerte de Aeris, pero no querréis perdérosla... O sí. En ese caso, no lo leáis, haced cosas más productivas que bastante tiempo os he robado ya.

Dos millones doscientas cuarenta y ocho mil trescientas dos gracias a todos los que habéis aguantado hasta ahora y una más a los que pensáis seguir aguantando. ¡Que todavía queda mucho fanfic! La musa no para y yo tengo que seguirla... A los que me dejáis reviews ya sabéis: os adoro y os alzaré un altar en algún momento que tenga tiempo, al que rezaré y dará gracias antes de irme a dormir. Mención especial: EloraP y ReijaZ. ¡Sois amor! Y el resto, si queréis recibir una mención especial, pero sobretodo hacerme la mar de feliz y transmitirme vuestras opiniones, dudas, escritos, testamentos, relatos, amenazas verbales o gráficas, cartas-bomba, etcétra, sólo tenéis que escribirlas ahí abajo, que no se tarda ná, y darle al botón de enviar ("Post review" para los amigos). Porque de verdad que me ayudan mogollón y, especialmente, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. ¡Adelante!

Besotes y abrazotes y a pasarlo bien. ¡Hasta el jueves que viene!


	13. Jaque a la Dama

La _triscaidecafobia _es el miedo irracional al número 13. Se considera normalmente una superstición. La fobia específica al viernes 13 se llama friggatriscaidecafobia (de la diosa vikinga Frigga de donde procede la palabra Friday, viernes en inglés).

Hay mucha gente que considera que, en un viernes 13, la mala suerte hará de las suyas y algo malo va a ocurrir. Si sois triscaidecafóbicos os recomiendo que dejéis de leer ahora. Este es el capítulo 13 de este fanfic. Y el Flashback que toca cae en viernes. Entrad bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo...

* * *

El despacho del presidente Shinra tenía una formidable chimenea. Empotrada en la pared, regia pero discreta, sin ornamentación. No era más que un recuadro que se alzaba desde el suelo hasta el metro y medio, sin muebles frente a ella. Su única función era la de calentar el tan amplio despacho cuando el tiempo arreciaba, y con ese fin se hallaba ahora encendida.

Rufus Shinra se apoyaba sobre el ventanal cuyo cristal le protegía de una caída de más de sesenta pisos y de la fría lluvia que caía con vehemencia sobre Midgar. Esa lluvia que llevaba días azotando la ciudad y parecía no tener fin. Resguardado del clima, el presidente había colgado su chaqueta en la silla, luciendo solamente camisa y chaleco y una copa de fuerte whisky en la mano, de la cual iba dando cuenta más deprisa de lo recomendado. Con el otro brazo apoyaba su peso sobre el cristal y oteaba los tejados de la imponente ciudad bañados por la lluvia, mientras trataba de ahogar sus pensamientos con el alcohol y el sonido de la radio, en la que la voz de una impasible locutora informaba:

—«_… La Compañía Shinra asegura que los disturbios del Sector 7 han sido ya controlados. Un contingente de la unidad especial SOLDADO ha sido enviado a mantener el orden en los suburbios. Pese a haber sido detenidos al completo hace varias semanas, tres miembros de la organización terrorista AVALANCHA han sido puestos en libertad bajo estrecha vigilancia de La Compañía. Shinra asegura tener la situación bajo control y afirma que no hay motivos para temer un nuevo ataque de los terroristas mientras el resto de la banda continúe bajo arresto. Aun así, recuerda a los ciudadanos que se trata de activistas peligrosos y violentos y recomienda evitar las calles cercanas a los pilares o circundantes de los suburbios…»_

Rufus alzó la copa en su mano, perdiendo la mirada y el pensamiento en su interior ambarino. Su rostro detonaba cansancio. Ni siquiera ahí, en la torre de su castillo, podía olvidarse de AVALANCHA. El mundo parecía conspirar para no darle ni un momento de paz. Alzó la mirada por encima del vaso, hacia el inmenso vacío lluvioso que se abría al otro lado del cristal de la ventana. Tres miembros libres y correteando por ahí abajo. Cuatro aún encerrados. Uno a quien jamás dejaría salir… Y uno que ya nunca volvería a ver el cielo azul.

Por culpa de este último sus planes se habían torcido. Una ausencia que Cloud nunca dejaría de echarle en cara. Y pensar que siempre creyó que estaba mejor muerta… Ahora, ni desde el otro mundo dejaba de atormentarle su presencia.

Aeris Gainsborough… Qué cara le había salido su muerte.

* * *

_Hace una semana._

_Viernes._

_._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Cloud clavó su mirada sobre las figuras que ingresaban en su habitación hasta que divisó la única que le importaba. Flanqueado por sus hombres y a la contraluz del umbral, Shinra le esperaba con una actitud desganada._

_—__Vamos. _

_Entre temeroso y ansioso, Cloud se puso en pie. Dos guardias se acercaron a él y engancharon sus esposas una a la otra, inmovilizando sus manos de nuevo. Pero los ojos del ex-SOLDADO no se despegaban de los de Rufus. Cuando le guiaron hacia la puerta, Cloud frenó en seco para dirigirse al presidente, mirándole intensamente._

_—__Me has dado tu palabra —recordó._

_—__Que sí, pesado… —masculló Rufus sin mirarle._

_La comitiva avanzó por los pasillos del edificio Shinra en casi absoluto silencio. Tomaron uno de los ascensores y, cinco minutos después, se detuvieron frente a la enorme puerta de acceso de alguno de los muchos departamentos que poseía la compañía. El presidente en persona sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la pasó por un detector. La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo. Ingresaron en una sala más pequeña, austera y fría, con varios monitores apagados y otra puerta metálica al fondo. Los guardias guiaron a Cloud hasta ésta. _

_El corazón le latía nervioso. Confiar en Rufus Shinra era una apuesta arriesgada y no podía negar que todavía a esas alturas, albergaba sus dudas de la veracidad de aquella promesa. Mientras algunos guardias encendían los monitores a su espalda, Cloud buscó a Rufus. El presidente se hallaba a su lado, regio y serio, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y la vista al frente. Se negaba a devolverle la mirada. _

_Uno de los agentes desunió las esposas de Cloud, dejándole las manos libres de nuevo. El ex-SOLDADO se las miró sorprendido._

_—__Tienes quince minutos —La tosca voz de Shinra le hizo volver su atención hacia él. Éste no se había movido un ápice—. Ni uno más._

_Cloud le observó unos segundos, analizando su gesto. Algo molestaba a Shinra y eso sólo podía significar que estaba haciendo algo que le desagradaba. Para Cloud, se traducía en cumplir una promesa que le había hecho. _

_—__Gracias —murmuró, no sin esfuerzo._

_Rufus hizo un gesto con la cabeza semejante a haber recibido una picadura de mosquito. Estaba claro que aquello no le encantaba. _

_—__No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería —musitó con calma mientras bajaba la mirada. El rifle de uno de los guardias que se hallaban tras Cloud asomaba entre ellos dos. Shinra levantó ligeramente el cañón con un dedo—. Media docena de estos ojos te estarán vigilando. Procura portante bien o no volverás a verla. _

_El ex-SOLDADO tragó saliva y encaró la puerta con firmeza. Al fin, ésta se deslizó a un lado y se le permitió la entrada. No pudo evitar la sorpresa al verse dentro de un compartimento estanco, con otra puerta frente a él. Miró atrás con desconcierto._

_—__Esa puerta se abrirá cuando se encienda la luz verde —señaló Shinra, mostrándole un foco que brillaba de un rojo intenso—. Espera hasta entonces. _

_Apenas dijo la última palabra, la puerta se cerró, dejando a Cloud enclaustrado en el compartimento. Al instante, empezó a notarse más nervioso. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra el pecho, empezó a faltarle el aire y a sudar. Cerrando los puños, se colocó frente a la siguiente puerta y clavó sus ojos sobre la intensa luz roja, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Su respiración agitaba fue lo único que escuchó durante unos angustiosos segundos. Por fin, el resplandor que llenaba el diminuto habitáculo se tornó verde. La puerta se deslizó. Y tomando aire, Cloud ingresó por ella._

_Se halló en una sala amplia, de paredes, suelo y techo oscuros, potentes luces alógenas y completamente vacía. A excepción de la persona que se hallaba al otro extremo de la habitación y que, en ese momento, sobresaltada, se giraba hacia él. Le sobraron segundos para reconocer su vestido rosa y su larga trenza castaña._

_—__¿Cloud…?_

_—__¡Aeris…! _

_Se lanzó hacia ella incapaz de creerlo. Todavía una parte de él aguardaba la inevitable decepción de verse en una trampa urdida por Shinra. Y hasta que no la rodeó con sus brazos, no se dejó convencer de que era real. Estrechó su cuerpo con tanto ímpetu que la levantó del suelo. Sintió inmediatamente sus brazos rodearle los hombros y el tacto de su pelo contra el rostro. Hundió la cara en él._

_—__¡Cloud!... Menos mal… Estás bien —La voz quebrada de Aeris le llegaba amortiguada desde su cuello— No sabía nada de ti, no sabía dónde estabas… He preguntado muchas veces, pero no querían decirme nada…_

_—__Tranquila… —Cloud acarició suavemente su cabeza, atrayéndola más. No podía creer que estuviera tocándola, después de doce días sin saber nada de ella— Tú… ¿estás bien?_

_Le costaba hablar; no dudó que Aeris se diera cuenta. Pero sentir por fin el tacto de otra persona que no fuera Rufus era más maravilloso de lo que nunca pudo imaginar. Sentía ganas de romper a llorar. Tanto tiempo confinado soportando a ese cabrón… _

_—__Sí… Sólo… Me dejan en una celda todo el día —musitó ella con un deje inocente y tranquilizador, mientras se separaba. Cloud se apresuró a ocultar su mirada, serenándose. Pero Aeris lo notó; ella lo notaba todo— ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están?_

_—__Están bien —mintió Cloud. No tenía ni idea. _

_— __¿Y tú…? —Una mano de Aeris acudió a su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla y buscando sus ojos, percatándose de que no quería mirarla. Cloud trató de rehuirla, pero fue peor. Al tomar su muñeca para apartarla, ella recayó en la gruesa esposa que lucía— ¿Qué… qué es esto? ¿Qué te han hecho? _

_—__No pasa nada —Él tomó sus manos, acariciándolas entre las propias distrayendo su atención. Tan suaves, tan delicadas… Cómo las había echado de menos. _

_Aeris aún le miraba profundamente preocupada. Sus ojos se centraban ahora en algún punto del cuello de Cloud. Liberó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta allí._

_—__Te han herido… —musitó acariciando una rojez en su piel._

_Rápidamente, Cloud retiró esa mano y ocultó su cuello girando la cabeza. No quería que supiera, jamás... No tenía por qué saberlo. Pero Aeris parecía estar sufriendo al verle así. Ella le notaba débil, cansado, más pálido… Algo le atormentaba y no quería contárselo. La joven bajó la mirada, compungida._

_—__Lo siento… Cloud, yo… Debí ser más precavida, no debí dejar que me cogieran… Todo era una trampa para atraerte y yo no…_

_—__No —El ex-SOLDADO se inclinó buscando sus ojos—… No, Aeris, no fue culpa tuya, fue… —se atragantó, cerrando los ojos. Sabía la respuesta— Fue culpa mía. No actué bien, no te protegí… Debía rescatarte, no acabar aquí también. Me lancé sin pensar, yo… Joder —La última maldición se quebró en su garganta, mientras bajaba la cabeza contrayendo la expresión con dolor. Vincent y Tifa… ¿Por qué no los escuchó?—… Lo siento, Aeris, lo siento tanto… Perdóname… _

_Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro; ella le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándole con ternura. Le consoló con palabras tranquilizadoras, acariciando su pelo y su espalda, refugiándole en esa mágica aura de paz que siempre transmitía. Era una de las mayores virtudes de Aeris: que pasara lo que pasara, todo era bondad y dulzura con ella. Estar a su lado era ver la luz al final del túnel. _

_Tal vez por eso estaba tan enamorado de ella. _

_Al otro lado de la pared, a través de un monitor, dos ojos azules como el hielo observaban la escena con la frialdad de un glaciar. Los dos jóvenes se abrazaban y reconfortaban, ajenos al rencor que desprendían aquellos ojos que los miraban. El amor que invadía la habitación se convertía en veneno para Shinra. Unos nocivos celos atravesaban su negra alma al ver cómo Cloud la abrazaba, la forma en que parecía adorarla… ¿Para eso le pidió verla? ¿Para humillarle? ¿Para demostrarle lo mucho que podía amarla y la manera en que se entregaba a sus brazos, tan deseoso, tan dócil?… Pues se acabó._

_—__Ya es la hora —enunció al escolta que tenía a su lado._

_—__Sólo han pasado siete minutos, señor presidente —expuso éste con cautela tras mirar su reloj._

_Shinra le lanzó una mirada glacial._

_—__He dicho que ya es la hora —repitió en un tono que no toleraba réplica—. Sacadle. _

_El guardia inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente e hizo un gesto a dos de sus compañeros. Rufus volvió a clavar la mirada en los dos jóvenes._

_Dentro de la sala, los dedos de Aeris recorrían el rostro de Cloud con suma ternura, tratando de reconfortar el dolor que percibía a través de los ojos del ex-SOLDADO. _

_—__No te preocupes… Todo acabará pronto —susurró ella, de nuevo ejerciendo ese increíble poder apaciguador—. No es la primera vez, ¿verdad? —Sonrió. Cloud no pudo evitar corresponder del mismo modo—. AVALANCHA siempre encuentra la forma de salir airosa de todo. Por eso me encanta formar parte. Porque los buenos siempre ganan. _

_Cloud liberó una leve risa por la nariz. Esa forma de hablar, siempre tan optimista, como si no existiera nada en el mundo que pudiera perturbarla… Todo lo contrario que él. Irremediablemente le arrastraba en su dirección, consiguiendo que hasta alguien como Cloud lo creyera posible. Miró sus ojos, grandes, verdes y bondadosos. Ahora fue él quien acarició su mejilla. _

_—__Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí…_

_—__Claro que lo harás —sonrió ella, radiante, mientras deslizaba una de sus suaves manos por la muñeca maltratada de Cloud, donde el grillete se clavaba más día tras día—… Eres el héroe. Yo confío en ti. _

_Esas palabras provocaron un enorme vuelco en su corazón. Su ritmo se aceleró de golpe mientras contemplaba aquel rostro que había logrado lo que nadie hasta el momento: sacarle de las tinieblas en las que vivía encerrado. Cuánto la amaba… Jamás se lo había dicho. Y las ganas irrefrenables que sintió de besarla le parecieron la mejor forma de hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia delante obnubilado por sus ojos… Pero el segundo de más que se demoró en mirarlos, le costaría no llegar a rozar sus labios._

_Nunca. _

_La puerta se deslizó y ante el asombro de ambos, tres guardias entraron por ella seguidos de Rufus Shinra. Cloud miró al presidente sin comprender._

_—__Se acabó el tiempo._

_—__¿Qué? —exclamó el ex-SOLDADO con indignación— De eso nada ¡Dijiste quince minutos, Rufus!_

_—__Dije ni uno más, nada de ni uno menos —respondió este con pasividad. Acto seguido, chasqueó los dedos y señaló a Strife._

_Dos guardias se acercaron. Cloud se colocó inmediatamente entre ellos y la joven, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Ella le miró inquieta._

_—__Cloud…_

_—__Vamos, Cloud —musitó Rufus con una mueca de cansancio—, no hagas el tonto…_

_Éste paseó la mirada con nerviosismo de un guardia a otro. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era irracional y no llevaría a ninguna parte. Pero se sentía traicionado por Rufus y no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Tenía la impresión de que, si dejaba que le separaran de Aeris ahora, no la volvería a ver. _

_Rufus lo que veía era un lobo protegiendo a su compañera. Acorralado y furioso. Sin ninguna posibilidad de vencer… pero sin intención de rendirse. Mira que llegaba a ser tozudo…_

_—__Ya basta —repitió Rufus sin alzar la voz—. Con tu actitud sólo conseguirás que esto acabe mal. ¿Es lo que quieres, Cloud? _

_Ambos cruzaron sus miradas. A pesar de esa impasible máscara, el ex-SOLDADO pudo leer en los ojos del presidente el verdadero motivo de aquella furtiva interrupción. Su cara mostraba arrogancia e indiferencia, pero sus ojos emanaban rencor. Le fulminaba con ellos con inquina, directamente a él. Y Cloud supuso el porqué._

_Esos segundos de intercambio de miradas no fueron desaprovechados por los guardias. Valiéndose del descuido de Cloud, uno de ellos alargó velozmente la mano y atrapó a Aeris por el brazo, arrancándola de su lado. Ella le llamó alarmada y estiró la mano hacia él al tiempo que Cloud trataba de recuperarla, pero en seguida fue detenido por otro guardia, que le empujó por el pecho con su rifle. Mientras ambos forcejeaban, Shinra observaba sin intervenir, con las manos en los bolsillos en actitud impasible. Al menos hasta que, de un puñetazo, Cloud derribara al agente y el restante le apuntara con su rifle a la cabeza._

_Todos se quedaron congelados. La batalla se libraba ahora entre Cloud y el guardia que le encañonaba. El ex-SOLDADO, contra toda prudencia, le encaraba furioso y desafiante, con los puños cerrados y los ojos fulgurando de rabia. El guardia, encrespado, amartilló su arma. Aeris ahogó una exclamación._

_—__Como vuelvas a hacer eso, te la cargas, listillo —masculló el agente sacudiendo el rifle, amenazador._

_Shinra observó la escena, tenso. La puerta de la sala se abrió entonces y tres guardias más ingresaron con sus armas preparadas, alertados por las cámaras que monitorizaban la habitación. Antes de que avanzaran más, el presidente los detuvo alzando una mano, pero no intervino en el drama que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, manteniéndose tan sólo vigilante. _

_El agente al que Cloud había derribado se levantó con gesto de dolor, llevándose la mano a la cara. Recibiendo una señal de su compañero, se acercó despacio al ex-SOLDADO y le agarró de un brazo. Otro guardia de los que acaban de entrar acudió para ayudarle, tomando a Cloud del otro brazo y del cabello. A la orden de «¡Andando!» empezaron a arrastrarle hacia la puerta. _

_—__No… ¡Rufus, espera! —Aeris alzó la voz implorando por unos segundos más, tal vez queriendo despedirse debidamente. Pero Shinra no se dignó a mirarla._

_Cloud no luchó ante sus captores, aparentemente resignado. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de salir, clavó los talones en el suelo y detuvo su arrastre; cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Rufus Shinra. El presidente le devolvió ese frío helador que emanaban sus ojos. Cloud le respondió con un furibundo rencor. Su muda conversación duró apenas dos segundos, lo que tardaron los guardias en empujarle y continuar la marcha para sacarle de ahí. Pero algo con lo que no contaban les obligó a detenerse._

_—__¡Argh! _

_Un quejido a sus espaldas hizo que todos los presentes volvieran la mirada. Aeris había aprovechado un descuido del guardia que la sujetaba para golpearle en las costillas y deshacerse de su agarre. Miró a Cloud con ojos anhelantes, le llamó y corrió hacia él. Lo siguiente, ocurrió tan deprisa que apenas se dieron cuenta._

_El agente que encañonaba a Strife en todo momento, volvió su arma hacia Aeris al verla avanzar. En cuanto lo notó, Cloud gritó y se sacudió de sus captores, lanzándose hacia el guardia para impedir el disparo. Atinó a agarrar su muñeca, pero inmediatamente, éste giró el cañón hacia él, apuntándole al pecho a quemarropa. Rufus Shinra, al ver el arma dirigiéndose al ex-SOLDADO, bramó un sonoro «¡No!». Cloud contuvo la respiración, viendo venir el disparo. Pero una milésima de segundo antes, algo le empujó y una sombra cruzó por delante de él. _

_El estruendo de una detonación enmudeció la sala. _

_Cloud abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó inmóvil. Una fuerza empujaba su pecho, amenazando con hacerle caer. Sostuvo aquel peso con las manos antes de darse cuenta de que era el cuerpo de Aeris. Al notar que se escurría entre sus brazos, Cloud la sujetó impidiendo que se precipitara al suelo. Se arrodilló con la joven entre los brazos._

_—__No… no —Un miedo helador comenzó a recorrerle por dentro al ver que ella no se incorporaba—. Aeris…_

_La volteó hacia él con premura, buscando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y le miraban. Sus manos se movían levemente hacia él. Pero en su semblante había una expresión de dolor. Cuando bajó la mirada, los ojos de Cloud se clavaron sobre una mancha escarlata en el vestido de la joven que parecía crecer por segundos, sobre su pecho izquierdo. Palideció de terror._

_—__No… No, no, no, no —Una angustia atroz estranguló su voz mientras llevaba la mano al lugar, intentando taponar la herida. No podía ser verdad. Todo había ocurrido en apenas segundos, ella no podía haber recibido el disparo. Cloud la miró implorante—. Aeris, aguanta, por favor… _

_Ella tenía la boca abierta, parecía intentar hablar, pero no podía. Agarró débilmente la mano de Cloud sobre su pecho. Ante la mirada del ex-SOLDADO, los ojos de Aeris empezaron a opacarse; su brillo se esfumó. Él no hacía más que suplicar, llamándola, rogando que siguiera con él y tratando de detener la imparable hemorragia desesperadamente. Mientras, poco a poco, todo el pecho de la joven y los dedos de Cloud se teñían de sangre en torno a un pequeño roto en su vestido por el que la vida se le escapaba. _

_—__Espera… espera, por favor… Aguanta… —La voz de Cloud se tornaba más ansiosa cada vez, descubriendo con horror que no podía hacer nada. _

_Y en cuestión de segundos, ella se quedó inmóvil._

_Cloud enmudeció. Con la otra mano sostenía su cabeza. La notó pesada. Sacudió con levedad a la joven pronunciando su nombre una vez más. En ese instante, la mano de ella sobre la suya se deslizó y cayó con flacidez. Su rostro sin expresión le devolvía una mirada vacía. Sus brazos colgaban inertes. Sólo entonces comprendió que ya no estaba. _

_–__¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas clavando en ella una mirada de pánico. _

_A ninguno de los presentes dejó indiferente aquel alarido desgarrador. Todos los guardias observaban inmóviles cómo Cloud agitaba, llamaba y abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de la joven implorando sin parar que le mirara, que volviera… El agente que había realizado el disparo sostenía aún su arma, totalmente atónito. Desvió su mirada hacia el presidente. Y palideció al ver la expresión de su rostro. _

_Rufus Shinra dio un paso hacia él y, sin dudarlo, le arrebató el rifle de las manos y le cruzó la cara con la culata brutalmente. El guardia cayó al suelo con un quejido cubriéndose la boca, dejando escapar entre sus dedos un hilo de sangre. Y antes de que pudiera levantarse, recibió otro golpe con el arma en la espalda que lo dejó tumbado. El rifle cayó junto a él. _

_—__Poned grilletes a este idiota y sacadlo de aquí —siseó Shinra lleno de cólera. _

_Mientras los guardias arrastraban al aludido fuera, un doloroso llanto comenzó a escucharse. Totalmente desgarrado, Cloud apretaba a Aeris contra su pecho con el rostro anegado en lágrimas. Los brazos de la joven colgaban exánimes de su cuerpo. Una quemadura se advertía en una de sus manos, con la que había agarrado el cañón del arma para desviarlo antes de que impactara sobre Cloud. Él aún no lo entendía. Todo había sido tan repentino que no le había dado tiempo a asimilarlo y no podía creerlo. Todavía confiaba en que hubiera vuelta atrás, en arreglar aquello de algún modo. Por eso no dejaba de abrazar y llamarla desesperado. _

_—__Aeris… Por favor, por favor, no —Su voz se ahogada en lágrimas. Levantó el rostro de su pecho, con media cara impregnada por su sangre, y la miró con una expresión rota mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. No… Esto no está pasando… Por favor… Por favor, no…_

_Negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, miró sus ojos abiertos y vacíos. Ella ya no estaba allí. Volvió a hundir la cara en su cuello. Y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, lloró desconsoladamente sobre ella, incapaz de moverse y sin querer soltarla, esperando que, de algún modo, ella volviera. _

_Frente a él, Rufus observaba su terrible dolor con distancia. Por una vez en su vida, sin atreverse a interrumpir. Ni siquiera creía que Cloud supiera que estaba ahí; parecía tan inmerso en su dolor que no era consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Ahora mismo estaba muy lejos de allí; siguiéndola, a donde quiera que fuera, tratando de atraparla. En ese estado, nadie lograría separarle de ella._

_Hicieron falta severos minutos y varios hombres para conseguirlo. Cloud luchó como un león entre gritos mientras le arrancaban del cuerpo sin vida de Aeris, hasta que el efecto de las esposas, el dolor y la pena pudieron con él. Desfallecido, le arrastraron lejos de ahí. Lejos de la única persona a la que había amado y de vuelta al infierno del que ya no se creería capaz de escapar._

_._

_Entró entonces en un estado de shock que duraría cinco días, sin querer comer ni beber, ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Cinco noches durmiendo junto a Shinra, junto al hombre que le había arrebatado todo. Y muriendo de un dolor en el pecho como el de un agujero de bala, la bala que no recibió pero que acabó con su vida igual que lo hizo con la de Aeris. Y sólo al qui_nto día, gracias a una pistola entre sus manos que le hizo sentirse vivo de nuevo ante la posibilidad de matar a aquel monstruo despreciable, y a un deseo a conceder por la libertad de sus compañeros encerrados, lograría volver a levantarse.

.

Y una semana más tras esos cinco días, Rufus habría perdido todo el progreso logrado con Cloud. Consiguió que se entregara a él por voluntad a cambio de un deseo. Cuando se negó a pedirle el segundo, tuvo que ponerle en su sitio bajo la amenaza de matar a uno de sus compañeros, y volvió a perder sus avances. Recurrir a la droga mágica de Hojo le devolvió una de las noches más increíbles con Cloud, pero engañarle de aquel modo había vuelto a alejar la confianza del ex-SOLDADO. Y la terrible discusión que habían mantenido unas horas atrás no había hecho sino echarle más tierra encima. Ahora tenía la impresión de estar más lejos de Cloud que nunca desde que le capturase. Era un constante tira y afloja en aquella batalla de ajedrez entre los dos, en la cual, cuando Rufus creía haber avanzado, su estrategia se venía al traste y se encontraba sin saber qué dirección tomar a continuación. Incluso habiéndole dejado sin Dama y separado de su escolta, el Rey de Cloud era más difícil de capturar de lo que había pensado.

Su mente atribulada y nublada por el alcohol le atormentaba con aquellos pensamientos obcecados mientras fulminaba con la mirada su tablero de ajedrez perfectamente colocado sobre la mesa de café. Las formas blancas y negras de marfil y ébano relucían con un brillo inusual gracias a la chimenea, creando sombras extrañas que bailaban sobre las casillas y le empezaban a marear. Rufus dejó la copa de whisky junto al tablero y atrapó entre sus dedos la Dama de negras. Se la acercó a la cara, observándola con unos ojos siniestros y una expresión de rabia dirigida hacia la pequeña pieza de madera como si la hiciera responsable de todos sus males.

A esa hora de la noche y tras pasar varias horas encerrado en su despacho bebiendo, con la tormenta que caía al otro lado de los ventanales y la chimenea encendida, el aspecto que presentaba el presidente era cuanto menos perturbador. Acalorado por el licor, tenía la cara enrojecida, el pelo desordenado y sudoroso, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo apreciable por cómo la camisa arremangada se pegaba a su piel. El aura que le rodeaba era tétrica mientras sostenía la figura de ébano cerrando poco a poco el puño en torno a ésta.

La apretó en su mano con fuerza hasta que la quebró, dejándola caer al suelo en dos piezas rotas.

Todo era por _su_ culpa. Por culpa de esa maldita mujer. Por culpa de su embrujo, de su forma de atrapar a Cloud, que ni muerta podía olvidarla. Cloud… siempre culparía a Rufus, le guardaría rencor y no dejaría que lo olvidara. ¿No veía cuánto le dolía su desprecio? Porque sí, le dolía, le atormentaba de un modo que nunca creyó que pudiera afectarle. Ver en sus intensos y hermosos ojos el resentimiento con que le recibía siempre era frustrante.

Cloud nunca podría amarle. Porque… Jamás le perdonaría.

.

Fin del decimotercer capítulo.

* * *

Señoras y señores... Fin de los Flashbacks.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ahora entenderéis bien ese odio tan acérrimo que profesa Cloud a Rufus desde comienzo de este fanfic... Como para no, ¿eh? ¿De qué parte estáis? ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Fue culpa de Rufus? Relatadme vuestras opiniones, podemos abrir un debate... Ahora eso sí... Aeris va a seguir muerta igual xD

Lo dicho, a partir de este momento ya no habrá más flashbacks y el fic continuará en linea recta con el momento presente. Se podría decir que, desde este punto, la historia entra en una "Segunda Parte". ¡Porque no os creáis que la cosa acaba aquí! Se avecina ahora un nuevo arco que le dará más acción y que espero no os vaya a defraudar. Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber aguantado 13 capítulos, que se dicen pronto, y que no estarían aquí de no ser por vuestro interés y apoyo con esos maravillosos reviews que me mandáis. Un besazo enorme a todos, os espero el próximo jueves~


	14. El Amo y el Perro

Buena noche de jueves/viernes, queridos lectores~ Aquí os dejo sin más preámbulos con el capítulo 14:

* * *

_—Cloud… ¡Cloud!_

_Alguien le llamaba en la oscuridad. Una fuerte ansiedad le atenazó al oír aquella voz. Sonaba a asustada, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Cloud abrió los ojos pero no vio nada; estaba rodeado de negrura. Alzó las manos ante sus ojos, distinguiéndolas en la oscuridad, pero nada más allá de su propio cuerpo._

_—__¡Cloud!_

_Esta vez la oyó a su espalda; se giró con premura. Y abrió los ojos como platos._

_—__¡Aeris!_

_Corrió hacia ella. Antes de darse cuenta la envolvía con sus brazos; sintió cómo ella le rodeaba el cuello con los suyos. Estaba allí, de nuevo, por fin… O eso creyó._

_Una fuerte detonación le dejó sordo y le hizo brincar. Notó que Aeris se separaba y buscó su rostro. Vio sorpresa en sus ojos… y dolor. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada descubrió sangre en su vestido. Y él, en su propia mano… enarbolaba una pistola. _

_—__No… —exclamó Cloud. Él no la había cogido, no la tenía antes, ¿por qué...?_

_—__Tú la mataste —murmuró una voz ajena._

_Soltó la pistola, horrorizado. El arma humeante golpeó el suelo con estrépito. Cloud se llevó las manos a la cabeza, respirando agitadamente. Aeris había desaparecido. La llamó en aquella inmensa oscuridad, pero no la encontró._

_Unos pasos resonaron en el silencio y un par de pies se detuvieron delante de la pistola. Una mano la recogió delicadamente del suelo y su portador se acercó despacio a Cloud._

_—__Prueba otra vez._

_Cloud miró con estupor a la persona que se hallaba ahora frente a él. Rufus Shinra, luciendo una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, alargaba el revólver hacia él con la culata por delante, ofreciéndoselo. _

_—__Vamos, Cloud —le instigó, tomando su mano y colocando entre sus dedos el arma, antes de dirigir el cañón hacia su propia frente. Él mismo la amartilló. Le siguió mirando ladino desde el final de su brazo, sin temor alguno—. Mátame. _

_Cloud se quedó unos segundos paralizado, con el arma a dos centímetros de la cabeza de Rufus. Pero una potente cólera se adueñó de él rápidamente, invadiéndole como un relámpago, tornando su expresión en furia y cargando de fuerza sus dedos para apretar el gatillo. _

_Un chasquido inesperado le sorprendió al disparar. En el rostro de Rufus se dibujó una repugnante sonrisa. Cloud torció el gesto, contrariado._

_—__Está descargada —afirmó el ex-SOLDADO con rabia._

_—__No —rió Rufus. Sin quitarle la pistola, empujó el tambor para sacarlo y dejar que Cloud viera su contenido. Inexplicablemente, estaba lleno. Shinra armó de nuevo el revólver y tomó a Cloud de la muñeca—. Puedes hacerlo si quieres —Bajó la mano del ex-SOLDADO y acortó distancia entre ellos, aproximándose tanto a su rostro que podían respirar el uno el aire del otro. Rufus dejó que la pistola apuntara a su cuello mientras miraba intensamente a los ojos de Cloud—. La cuestión es… ¿Quieres? _

_Unos fuertes latidos palpitaban en su sien. Cloud empezó a temblar. Bajo el influjo de aquellos ojos heladores, empezó a sentirse perdido. Una pregunta tan simple como aquella y era incapaz de responderla. Rufus comenzó a acercarse más. El cañón de la pistola se clavó sobre su nuez, pero no pareció importarle, pues su objetivo estaba fijado en los labios entreabiertos del ex-SOLDADO. Cloud jadeó, nervioso, y pegó un leve respingo cuando los labios ajenos se posaron en los suyos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo la respiración. Apretó el arma entre sus dedos… Pero no logró disparar. _

_Bajó la mano lentamente. La lengua de Rufus se abrió paso a su boca sin obstáculo en el camino. El cuerpo de Cloud comenzaba a relajarse; ladeó la cabeza para acoplarse al beso. En ese momento, algo, no supo qué, le hizo abrir los ojos… Y horrorizado contempló, por encima del hombro de Shinra, cómo Aeris le miraba con un profundo dolor. Se apretaba el pecho con las manos mientras los dedos se le teñían de escarlata y parecía a punto de romper a llorar. Y cuando lo hizo, lágrimas de sangre brotaron de sus ojos trazando sendos surcos por su rostro afligido. Era la viva expresión del desconsuelo. Moría, lentamente, mientras Cloud se entregaba a los brazos de su verdugo…_

.

Despertó entre espasmos y sudor frío. Abrió los ojos con pavor, boqueando, tratando de recuperarse de lo que acaba de ver y asimilar que sólo había sido un sueño. Sintió humedad en su rostro y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la comisura del ojo. Entre la penumbra, distinguió aliviado que eran lágrimas. Había esperado ver sangre.

Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo e intentó tranquilizarse. Aquella última imagen había sido tan horrible que bastó para despertarle. Despacio, se fue incorporando sin dejar de temblar, como si hubiera estado tendido sobre hielo. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo agarrotado; y no sin motivo, pues no se hallaba en su cama. Le costó entender por qué estaba durmiendo en el suelo, hasta que recordó cómo había acabado allí: la discusión con Rufus, cuando intentó atacarle, las esposas…

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, tirando de su cuerpo con movimientos lentos y cautos. Aún se sentía sobrecogido por aquel horrible sueño. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y enfocó el vacío. Todavía podía ver esa mirada llena de dolor en los verdes ojos de Aeris. ¿Por qué su mente le torturaba así? ¿Por qué le hacía ver algo tan horrible? Él nunca quiso que ocurriera, no quería causarle la muerte… ¡Por Dios, la amaba! Pero el terrible sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía. Y le atormentaba aún más insistentemente desde que se lo escuchó decir a Rufus a viva voz.

Odiaba a ese cabrón… Le odiaba con toda su alma, más de lo que nunca llegó a odiar a Hojo, incluso a Sephiroth… Pero entonces, ¿qué era aquella extraña contradicción, qué intentaba decirle su sueño? Su mente parecía haberse quebrado en mil pedazos y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba cansado, tan cansado… Nunca creyó que llegaría el momento que más temía, el de verse vencido. Se sentía roto por dentro. Estaba seguro de haber alcanzado su límite; ya no tenía fuerza ni ganas de luchar más. Rufus había exprimido su último aliento. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿En qué le estaba convirtiendo?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Una serie de chasquidos precedieron al rayo de luz que incidió dentro de su habitación al abrirse la puerta. Una figura en el umbral proyectaba su sombra sobre el suelo. Cloud levantó la mirada hacia él. Un mal presagio le invadió.

.

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Las luces del edificio Shinra no se apagaban en toda la noche. Sin embargo no era tan habitual que, a esa hora, las del despacho del presidente continuaran encendidas. Rufus solía abandonarlo hacia las siete, pero esa tarde se había enclaustrado en él y ni siquiera había salido para cenar. Llevaba más de seis horas encerrado y sin recibir a nadie, con la única compañía de _Dark Nation_, su fiero perro guardián quien, recostado tranquilamente en el amplio sofá de tres plazas, no apartaba la vista de su amo, intrigado con su extraño comportamiento.

La tormenta seguía arreciando en el exterior, golpeando los cristales con tesón. La temperatura fuera debía ser fría, a juzgar por el vaho que empañaba las ventanas, incrementado por el calor casi sofocante que inundaba el despacho. El sudor que se apreciaba en el rostro y la camisa de Rufus evidenciaba que hacía tiempo que debió bajar la potencia de la chimenea. Y quizás, también, dejar de vaciar botellas del mueble bar. Iba ya por su décima copa y no parecía tener intención de parar.

El estado de ánimo del presidente había ido variando conforme las horas pasaban y el alcohol invadía su sangre. Con la primera copa se sintió más relajado. Despejó sus tribulaciones y enfocó las cosas con más confianza, convenciéndose de nuevo de que él llevaba la batuta en aquel tira y afloja y que era cuestión de tiempo que la balanza cambiara. Pero, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, a medida que siguió bebiendo aquella embriagadora sensación de seguridad comenzó a disiparse. Más o menos a partir del cuarto trago, el alcohol se le volvió infecto, envenenándole la cabeza con turbios pensamientos y el alma con un desagradable y ponzoñoso sentimiento. Desde que dejó que su mente se desviara hacia AVALANCHA, Aeris y todo lo que representaba el mundo del ex-SOLDADO fuera de las paredes en las que le retenía. Una irritante voz comenzó a susurrarle ignominias, tildándole de ingenuo y lanzándole a la cara una nueva realidad en la que sus planes no sólo se verían frustrados, sino completamente destruidos.

Esto le sumergió de lleno en un bucle en el cual bebía más para intentar acallar aquella voz, y ésta cobraba mayor fuerza con cada nueva copa. Y ahora, borracho como una cuba, había perdido completamente la razón.

Otro vaso vacío golpeó con estrépito la mesa. Rufus se sujetó a ésta; el equilibrio y la propiocepción empezaban a fallarle. El reflejo del cristal de la ventana le devolvió una imagen de sí mismo en la que apenas se reconoció. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo sudoroso para cerciorarse de que ése era él. Resopló, soltando el vaso. Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se dejó caer a plomo sobre él. _Dark Nation_ se apartó velozmente. Al notar su cuerpo hundirse entre los cojines, se sintió terriblemente cansado. Llevaba tanto rato paseando malhumorado de un lado a otro que podría haber horadado un surco en el suelo.

Ladeó con cansancio la cabeza hacia un lado y enfocó no sin dificultad al perro. Extendió una mano hacia él y recibió un gruñido. Sus toscos movimientos no debían transmitir mucha confianza al animal. Pero esa amenaza no acobardó a Shinra, que terminó agarrándolo por la nuca. Éste le enseñó los dientes, se resistió durante apenas un segundo y luego se rindió. Rufus lo acercó a sí, haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su pierna y se dedicó a acariciarlo. El perro no se movió, completamente sumiso. Rufus se sonrió. No pudo evitar comparar aquella criatura con Cloud. También el ex-SOLDADO se resistía a él y trataba de rehuirle. Ambos eran animales feroces, no aceptaban las caricias ni podía esperar de ellos afecto. Pero respondían igual ante su amo cuando les mostraba autoridad. El resultado en _Dark Nation_ era un fiero perro guardián, para nada una mascota, pero que acataba todas sus órdenes con automatismo. Le había costado meses de trabajo y un poco de ayuda de la fusta, pero finalmente ahí estaba el resultado: ya podría gruñirle y enseñarle los dientes, que jamás se atrevería a morderle. Y si se lo ordenaba, mataría y moriría por él.

Ése era el problema con Cloud; aún no le respetaba del todo. No quería verle ni en pintura, le aborrecía… Y eso tenía que cambiar. Rufus se quedó pensativo mientras rascaba el fino y oscuro pelo de la cabeza de _Dark Nation_. Tal vez… iba siendo hora de cumplir su promesa a Hojo. Quizás una temporada en otras manos, mucho peores que las suyas, enseñara a Cloud a atesorar su protección.

.

Que las luces del edificio Shinra no se apagaran en toda la noche quería decir que siempre había alguien vigilando. Guardias apostados en las entradas, patrullando los pasillos, vigilando a los prisioneros… Y por supuesto, a todas horas alguien estaba a cargo de la seguridad del presidente. Ya fueran SOLDADOs… O los Turcos.

Esa noche, la casualidad quiso que quien estuviera de guardia fuera Tseng, líder de los hombres de negro. Y él fue el primero en escuchar la orden del presidente, a través del interfono de su mesa. Exigió que le trajeran de inmediato a Strife. Aquella demanda no iba dirigida expresamente para él; era el reducido y selecto grupo encargado de la vigilancia y escolta de Cloud Strife quien debía trasladarle siempre que el presidente lo exigiese. Pero esa noche, intrigado, no pudo resistir la tentación de acudir en persona en lugar de desviar la orden. Para ese entonces ya había descubierto la ubicación del muchacho. No en vano, lideraba el servicio de inteligencia de la compañía; ni siquiera el presidente podía ocultarle información. Cuando llegó hasta la alcoba y abrió la puerta, pudo al fin ver, por primera vez en todo el mes que llevaba cautivo, al joven ex-SOLDADO. Le sorprendió, no sólo por no hallarlo durmiendo dada la hora, sino por el aspecto tan consumido que presentaba. Cuando notó sus ojos imbuidos de Mako clavarse sobre él, le pareció que le atravesaban sin mirarle. Y no dio muestras de sorpresa cuando le exigió que le siguiera; simplemente se levantó con movimientos débiles y obedeció sin decir una palabra. Era la viva imagen de un hombre derrotado. Tseng no pudo menos que preguntarse qué habría hecho Shinra con él para lograr quebrar su férrea voluntad.

Acompañado de los dos escoltas que custodiaban la habitación, guio al joven hasta la puerta del despacho del presidente. Llamó educadamente, ésta se abrió y Strife ingresó solo sin hacerse de rogar. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente, dejando a Tseng fuera y más intrigado aún que antes. Mas sus preguntas no tendrían que esperar demasiado para ser resueltas…

.

Cloud sintió un escalofrío nada más cruzar el umbral. La atmósfera que le recibió no le dio buena espina. La luz de la chimenea, la cual veía por primera vez encendida, era abrumadora y lo invadía todo, y el sonido del crepitar del fuego se mezclaba con el repiqueteo de la copiosa lluvia en los ventanales. Un gruñido amenazante le recibió desde una esquina. Al volver la mirada, descubrió al enorme y feo perro de Rufus recostado en el sofá blanco, fulminándole con sus pequeños ojos rojos. Era un animal aborrecible, con aspecto de acabar de salir de una alcantarilla, con más huesos a la vista que pelo. El can hizo amago de bajar del sofá, enseñándole sus formidables dientes, pero, de inmediato, un chasquido de dedos lo detuvo. Dirigió sus largas orejas puntiagudas hacia su amo y volvió a acostarse obedientemente.

Rufus se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a la puerta. Ni siquiera tras detener al perro se dignó a girarse hacia su «invitado». Cloud notó enseguida en él algo extraño, y no sólo por su aspecto desarreglado, luciendo una sudorosa y arrugada camisa arremangada hasta los codos. Había en él un aura siniestra que le puso la carne de gallina. Su postura encorvada, con las manos sobre el escritorio y su silencio sepulcral transmitían una sensación intimidante. Algo malo se avecinaba. Algo que, a todas luces, anunciaba peligro.

Rufus se volvió despacio y mostró un rostro para nada tranquilizador. Su tez pálida y sofocada, sudorosa, sus ojos enrojecidos y su fija mirada ratificaron el mal presentimiento de Cloud. Por primera vez, aunque no conociera aún la razón, pudo decir que le inspiró miedo.

—Buenas noches, Cloud —Su voz sonó mortecina. Apoyó las lumbares y las manos en la mesa con aire relajado.

«No para ti, parece», pensó, pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Ciertamente, el aspecto de Rufus era horrible. Parecía enfermo. Éste ni aguardó respuesta ni pareció que la esperara; continuó, hablándole en un tono de voz bajo y un timbre ronco.

—Lo siento por la hora. Lamento si te he despertado. Pero tengo una buena noticia para ti— Cloud notó que arrastraba mucho las palabras al hablar. Rufus entrelazó las manos por delante de su cuerpo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa—: esta noche decidiré qué voy a hacer contigo.

El ex-SOLDADO sintió un escalofrío nada alentador.

—¿Y qué va a ser? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Pues eso depende de ti —Rufus se sonrió más. Había mezquindad en esa sonrisa—. Verás… dentro de un par de días debo viajar a Junon y estaré allí por un tiempo, aún no sé cuánto. Puede que una semana o dos. Y en ese tiempo en que estaré fuera, puedo hacer dos cosas: mantener nuestro trato de liberar a uno de tus compañeros cada dos días a cambio de tu comportamiento impecable en mi ausencia… —Hizo una larga pausa antes del «o» en la que se dedicó a taladrar a Cloud con una mirada afilada, maligna. El ex-SOLDADO la sintió atravesarle como agujas—… O puedo quitarme de problemas pegándoles un tiro… y entregar tu custodia a alguien que parece muy interesado en volver a echarte el guante… Hojo.

Apenas escuchó el nombre del científico, los ojos de Cloud se abrieron como platos y su corazón pegó un vuelco. Debió quedarse blanco, pues sintió tal frío repentino que notó toda su sangre abandonarle. Si había algo peor en este mundo que ser el esclavo de Rufus, era volver a las garras del profesor Hojo, el hombre que le había arruinado la vida.

—Rufus… —comenzó Cloud, pero en seguida éste le interrumpió.

—Si eres capaz —Alzó la voz para acallarle y que le escuchara bien— de darme dos motivos —Levantó los correspondientes dedos de la mano—, sólo dos, para que no lo haga, tus amigos vivirán y tú no tendrás que verle la cara a Hojo —Shinra se puso entonces más serio y comenzó a pasear por el despacho. Su voz se tornó gélida, rencorosa—. ¿Sabes? Tuviste razón en algo que dijiste esta tarde: creo que sí que me he hartado un poco de ti. Me he cansado de tu constante arrogancia, de tus miradas desafiantes y tus impertinencias. Has agotado definitivamente mi paciencia, Cloud. Tal vez Hojo logre quitarte un poco de esa insolencia tuya… Aunque no puedo asegurar de qué forma lo haga ni en qué estado termines. Pero creo que no te hace falta que te haga un croquis.

Un agobio y una angustia sobrehumanos invadieron cada rincón del cuerpo de Cloud. Sabía que la discusión de aquella tarde le pasaría factura, aunque jamás imaginó un castigo así. Por culpa de su indomable lengua ahora se enfrentaba a su peor pesadilla: no poder salvar a los suyos y volver al mayor infierno que había conocido. Ahora sí que estaba arrinconado. Tenía que salir de esa como fuera, no importaba el precio.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le inquirió con una voz que delataba que haría lo que fuera. Pero Rufus pareció insensible a ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho: dame dos motivos. Es todo cuanto tienes que hacer —repitió mirándole con aquellos extraños ojos que parecían diez veces más fríos de lo habitual—. Dime por qué no debería terminar con todo esto de una vez… Vamos, Cloud, piensa.

Shinra se detuvo frente al sofá y se sentó junto a su horrible perro, al que comenzó a rascar la cabeza. El animal no apartó ni un segundo su mirada fija de Cloud. Ahora, dos pares de ojos le observaban con intensidad. El ex-SOLDADO empezó a notar un sudor frío resbalar por su nuca. Rufus aguardaba cómodamente, esperando curioso y expectante la respuesta que se le ocurriría a Cloud. Ahora mostraba más que nunca la imagen de un amo poderoso y cruel.

«_La próxima vez que te hagas el listo conmigo, bajaré aquí, le volaré la cabeza a cualquiera de tus amigos y te follaré delante del resto»_. La última amenaza proferida por Shinra daba vueltas por la cabeza de Cloud. Había cometido el error que no creerle capaz de cumplirlas. Volvía a sentir el mismo miedo que aquella vez, cuando acabó cediendo a los deseos de Rufus para salvarle la vida a Vincent. Ahora se trataba de todos. Y la culpa volvía a ser suya. No se dio cuenta de que, provocándole, en lugar de cavar su propia tumba, estaba cavando otras cuatro. No atinaba a pensar qué respuesta podía hallar ahora que arreglara aquel desastre.

Inspiró hondo, tratando muy difícilmente de mantener la cabeza fría. Se tomó unos severos segundos para pensar, hasta que encontró un tambaleante cimiento desde el que partir.

—Tú maquinaste todo esto —se aventuró a hablar, con un deje inseguro. Estaba tan tenso que sentía su cuerpo como una estaca. Rufus elevó una ceja, interesado; Cloud continuó—. Planeaste el secuestro de Aeris para atraerme, capturaste al resto para tener con qué chantajearme. Movilizaste SOLDADOs, guardias y Turcos, sólo para conseguirme.

—¿Insinúas que debo tomar eso como un motivo? —Rufus presionó aún más con su heladora mirada sobre los ojos de Cloud. Éste se contuvo de tragar saliva. Durante unos instantes, aquellos témpanos le taladraron, leyendo su miedo, su angustia y haciéndole sudar. Hasta que, finalmente, los cerró suspirando resignado— Bueno… Tiempo y esfuerzo invertidos por mi parte, supongo que es algo a tener en cuenta. Y ya que no me gusta gastarlos en vano, te lo aceptaré —concedió mirándole con desdén—. Llevas uno. Te queda otro. Pero si eso es todo lo que tienes para defenderte, vas muy mal…

Se acomodó más ancho en el sofá, pasando un brazo sobre el cuerpo del perro y cruzando las piernas. Cloud respiró hondo. Había pasado el ecuador de aquella dura prueba, pero ahora se encontraba perdido. Ni siquiera lo primero que había dicho podía considerarse válido, ¿cómo hallar otra razón más? Rufus debió notar su aprieto.

—Está bien, deja que te ayude —Se puso en pie, no sin antes tomar de la mesa frente a él una copa medio vacía de algún licor ambarino. Caminó despacio hacia Cloud—. Te enumeraré los contras, a ver si eso te inspira: me has costado mucho esfuerzo que apenas he visto recompensado —Fue alzando los dedos de la mano libre según contaba—, me has insultado, agredido, desobedecido y toreado a pesar de mis advertencias; has puesto a prueba constantemente mi paciencia y mis nervios; y si nos ponemos a hablar ya de gastos, tanto tú como tus amigos me costáis cientos de guiles al día entre daros de comer y vigilancia… —concluyó lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa— Tendrás que encontrar muy buenos pros que compensen todo eso.

Viéndose acorralado, el ex-SOLDADO sólo halló una salida.

—Si no les haces daño —comenzó, siguiendo a Rufus con los ojos en lo que éste se paseaba y bebía de su copa—… haré lo que me pidas. Libérales y te prometo…

—Hmm, no —le interrumpió Shinra antes de que pudiera seguir—. Ya he oído eso antes y el resultado fue bastante decepcionante —Sin mirarle, continuó con su deambular lento y algo adormecido—. Verás, lo malo de esto es que yo doy el primer paso, ¿entiendes? Primero debo tomar la decisión y después ver los resultados, y eso me da muy poca confianza. Así que nada de promesas ni de ruegos, no te van a servir. Convénceme.

—¿Qué quieres oír? —demandó Cloud, desesperado. Rufus le devolvió una expresión malévola.

—Averígualo… No es fácil, ¿verdad?—inquirió, perverso. Sus ojos gélidos le atravesaron con crueldad mientras sonreía.

Guardó silencio, dándole la oportunidad de volverlo a intentar. Cloud le miró derrotado. Shinra le había cercado esta vez en torno al borde del tablero, sin salida y sin refugio. La única solución era tan sencilla como entregarle una razón para no darle jaque mate. Pero por más que buscara, parecía más fácil simplemente lanzarse al vacío y no prolongar más esa agonía.

—No sabes qué decir —observó Rufus ante su apuro, sin dejar de arrastrar las palabras, que parecían escapar de su boca como volutas de humo—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los dos sabemos que eres incapaz de mentir —Los pasos del presidente comenzaron a trazar un círculo a su alrededor, caminando lenta y exasperantemente—. Y porque sabes que, después de tu comportamiento, no hay nada que puedas decir para salvar tu pellejo… —Su gélida voz le arañó el cuello al pasar por su espalda. Le notó asomarse por encima de su hombro y sintió su aliento contra la oreja— Última oportunidad. Convénceme. O ellos mueren y tú… serás carne de laboratorio.

Cloud se tensó más, conteniendo sus temblores. Fijó la mirada firmemente en algún punto frente a sí y apretó los puños. Tragó saliva. La respiración de Rufus le arañaba la piel, consiguiendo hacerle estremecer. Notar su presencia a la espalda era como sentir a La Muerte tanteándole. Inspiró y espiró varias veces, buscando en los últimos rincones de su mente la respuesta que tanto necesitaba. Apenas halló una tenue luz pendiendo de un hilo, pero fue todo cuanto pudo pensar. Y, confiando su suerte a ésta, ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirar a Shinra por el rabillo del ojo, quien, muy pegado a él, aguardaba con malicia.

—¿Ha merecido la pena… en algún momento? —titubeó.

Sus ojos se cruzaron. Inquietos los de Cloud e inexpresivos los de Rufus. Finalmente, el ex-SOLDADO pudo ver cómo los delgados labios del presidente se curvaban en una sutil sonrisa.

—Sí —admitió en un susurro. Sus ojos expresaron lascivia—. Alguna vez… —Sus dedos acudieron suaves a acariciar el mentón del ex-SOLDADO.

La boca de Rufus se acercaba despacio, tanteando la suya. Cloud liberó un sutil suspiro de alivio y sintió su corazón relajarse un poco. Pero antes de que terminara de creerse a salvo, Shinra pulverizó todas sus esperanzas.

—… Pero no lo suficiente —sentenció, echándole el aliento en la cara. Cloud arrugó la nariz al notar un fuerte olor a alcohol. Shinra le dio la espalda y se alejó—. Has perdido.

—¿Qué? No… —Cloud sintió de nuevo el peso de la angustia— Rufus, por favor, ¡escúchame! —Avanzó hacia él, desesperado.

—¡Cállate! — Esa orden sonó peligrosamente tajante. Rufus se había girado hacia él y le apuntaba con un dedo amenazador. Su expresión volvía a ser glacial—. Sólo tenías una posible respuesta válida y no has acertado. Porque eres tan incapaz de decirlo en voz alta como de conseguir que me lo crea.

Cloud supo a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pero Rufus tenía razón. Ni aunque se forzara a decirlo, conseguiría que sonara a verdad. El ex-SOLDADO le miró lleno de enojo.

—Si lo sabes, entonces, ¿de qué iba esto? Ya habías tomado una decisión; la tenías tomada antes de que yo entrara —masculló con rabia. Ahora lo veía claro. Se sentía de nuevo tan humillado... Ni aunque hubiera conseguido darle dos razones válidas, habría perdonado la vida a los suyos. Le vio beber, negándole la mirada. Aquello le enfureció más—. Aparte de tomarte unas cuantas cosas más... —Rufus le miró enarcando una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Negó con la cabeza para sí, rodando los ojos y volvió a dar cuenta del vaso mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el sofá—Te has tirado la noche aquí, poniéndote como una cuba, planeando cómo podías joderme más para despacharte a gusto… No querías nada; sólo estás borracho —escupió el ex-SOLDADO con cólera contenida. Le miró luego con repulsa—… No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que bebes. Siempre que entro aquí, estás con una copa en la mano…

—Eso no es cierto —refutó Shinra con voz adormecida y burlona—. A veces me la sirvo cuando ya has entrado.

—Sólo querías verme intentarlo, ¿verdad? —La rabia que trataba de contener hacía que le temblaran los puños y le ardieran los ojos.

—Tal vez —musitó Shinra, despreocupado—. Y debo decir que ha sido magnífico ver cómo te desesperabas por salvarles… Casi consigues que me apiade —sonrió, lanzándole una mirada pérfida—. Pero luego me he acordado de todo lo que dijiste esta tarde y se me ha pasado…

—Eres un capullo… —increpó el ex-SOLDADO.

—Cuidado, Cloud —Le advirtió severamente—. Que esté borracho no quiere decir que esté sordo. No eches más tierra sobre tu ataúd.

—No tienes nada más que quítame, cerdo cabrón —espetó, abatido. Mostraba ahora los hombros caídos en una actitud derrotada. Sentía ganas de llorar de rabia… o de destrozar todo el despacho. Si no supiera que ese perro espantoso, cuyos ojos no se despegaban de él, se le abalanzaría en cuanto hiciera un mínimo movimiento.

—Claro que sí. Nunca dudes de eso —señaló Rufus con una voz muy diferente, dejando de avanzar hacia el sofá y girando su cuerpo para enfrentar al ex-SOLDADO—. Puedo hacerte sufrir todavía más, hasta que me supliques que te mate. ¿No es eso lo que se me da mejor? ¿Ser un monstruo? —inquirió con un tono de rencor.

Cloud le lanzó una mirada de odio a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarle en cara sus palabras? Si no hacía más que demostrarle que tenía razón. Rufus se acabó su copa de un trago sin despegar de Cloud una mirada vanidosa y regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a servirse una nueva del mueblebar. Tomó una robusta botella de lo que parecía whisky.

—Pues adelante, haz honor a ese nombre —La voz de Cloud sonó áspera, agotada. No tenía fuerzas de luchar más. Y con Rufus en ese estado, sabía que era inútil suplicar—. Envíame con Hojo. Nada puede ser peor que tú...

Nunca imaginó lo que esa simple recriminación desencadenaría. Un fuerte estallido de cristales hizo que pegara un brinco por el sobresalto. Rufus acababa de romper su copa al estrellarla contra la mesa con una furiosa fuerza. El sonido logró enmudecer a Cloud y advertirle… al ver la iracunda mirada en los ojos de Shinra cuando se volvieron hacia él.

—¡¿Que nada puede ser peor?! —bramó con furia. Incluso el perro se había asustado, poniéndose en pie sobre los cojines del sofá y observando a su amo con inquietud. Rufus sacudió su mano, que no sostenía ya más que cristales rotos, y caminó hacia Cloud con aire amenazador. En la otra mano, portaba la botella— ¡¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?! Sigue diciendo esa gilipollez y voy a hacer que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida —Le señaló con el índice. El ex-SOLDADO recayó en la sangre que teñía sus dedos.

Rufus estaba fuera de sí. El alcohol y la furia habían creado una peligrosa combinación. Su cuerpo entró en la trayectoria de la chimenea y proyectó una sombra grande e imperiosa sobre el suelo. La intensa luz hizo brillar las gotas de sangre que caían desde su mano herida por el vidrio como perlas de rubí. No parecía percatarse de ello; su atención se centraba completamente sobre el ex-SOLDADO.

—¡Haré que vengas a rogarme perdón! —Sus ojos se clavaron sobre Cloud con oscura inquina— Vas a caer en semejante infierno que sólo desearás que baje a rescatarte, porque es la única manera de que aprendas a respetarme de una vez… ¡Y de que aprendas por fin a amarme!

Guiada por la furia, su mano voló con fuerza y arrojó hacia un lado rabiosamente la botella que portaba. El recipiente entró de lleno en la chimenea y ésta, de inmediato, devolvió una violenta explosión, de tal calibre que las paredes temblaron cuando una intensa llamarada salió despedida, inundándolo todo por unas milésimas de segundo.

El calor abrasador y el estallido obligaron a Cloud a cubrirse con los brazos para protegerse. Cuando volvió a mirar, Rufus estaba de pie en el centro del despacho. La llamarada no le había tocado. Pero lo más asombroso fue que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la explosión. Pues sus enrojecidos y brillantes ojos aún continuaban fijos sobre Cloud. El ex-SOLDADO se le quedó mirando, sobrecogido por un temor como nunca hasta entonces le había transmitido el perverso presidente Shinra.

.

Fin del decimocuarto capítulo.

* * *

Psst... Sigue leyendo. La escena continúa en el siguiente cap~


	15. El Amo y el Perro (segunda parte)

Había que tomarse un tiempo para respirar entre tanta tensión... Venga, coged aire que viene la segunda parte del cap:

* * *

Algo cruzando velozmente por su lado le obligó a desviar la mirada. _Dark Nation_ había saltado del sofá y atravesado la habitación, presa del pánico, y ahora se escabullía por la puerta, que se abrió sola dejándole escapar. Justo después, un estridente sonido inundó la sala; el redoble inconfundible de una alarma de incendios. La explosión, si bien fugaz, había tenido la suficiente potencia para hacerla saltar. Y una inesperada lluvia comenzó a caer dentro del despacho.

A través de la cortina de agua, Cloud pudo ver cómo Rufus alzaba la cabeza, recibiendo esa lluvia con un suspiro. Luego, con aire agotado, le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Cloud, todavía sobrecogido, le contempló en silencio mientras ambos se iban empapando poco a poco.

Shinra apoyó sendas manos en el escritorio, agachando la cabeza. El agua echando a perder sus papeles y todo el mobiliario del despacho no parecía inquietarle. Sus ojos recayeron en los restos del vaso roto. Se miró la mano derecha llena de cortes de cristal; el agua hacía discurrir la sangre con mayor fluidez. La contempló unos segundos, sorprendido de lo poco que le dolía. Y con mirada ausente se dirigió de nuevo hacia el mueblebar, como si todo lo que le importara fuera el haberse quedado sin trago que tomar. Sacó otra botella, otro vaso y se sirvió, ignorando la lluvia que caía sobre él y en el recipiente. Pero cuando fue a llevárselo a los labios, una mano le detuvo.

Con un amago de sorpresa en la mirada, observó unos dedos cerrados en torno a su muñeca y siguió la trayectoria del brazo hasta su dueño. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Cloud. Pequeñas gotas de agua se agolpaban en los mechones de su puntiagudo flequillo y caían sobre su rostro. Aquellos ojos de Mako mostraban una expresión inquieta. Rufus le devolvió una inquisitoria y molesta. Para su asombro, lenta y cautelosamente, Cloud le arrebató la copa con la otra mano. Y ante la atenta mirada de Shinra, se la llevó a la boca y bebió un generoso trago, torciendo al instante el gesto con repulsa.

—Joder… —exclamó ante el fuerte sabor— ¿Tienes el esófago de plomo o qué?

Rufus siguió sin apartar la mirada de él, desconcertado con su comportamiento tan dispar. El sonido de la alama de incendios seguía invadiendo la habitación, al igual que la lluvia que expulsaban los detectores de humo. Ahora llovía tanto fuera como dentro del despacho. Pero nada de todo eso era merecedor de atención para el presidente. Sus ojos se concentraban únicamente en Cloud, observando cómo dejaba la copa sobre el mueblebar y se acercaba un poco más a él.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Rufus con recelo.

El ex-SOLDADO ignoró la pregunta. Rodeó el cuello de la botella aún en manos de Rufus y tiró de ésta con sutileza para que la soltara. Shinra, intrigado, terminó cediéndosela. Cloud la dejó junto al vaso, siempre con movimientos lentos y prudentes, como si se hallara frente a un tigre. Buscó los ojos de Rufus y aproximó su rostro despacio, ladeando la cabeza. El contacto entre sus labios no fue más que un suave roce. Un ligero regusto a alcohol se apreciaba en los del ex-SOLDADO. Rufus sintió un dulce escalofrío que le hizo cerrar los ojos y rendirse a ese beso. Alzando la zurda, atrajo la nuca del joven.

Lejos de la percepción del contrario, el corazón de Cloud latía desaforado. Un suspiro interior de alivio se dejó ver en sus hombros cuando observó que su estrategia había funcionado. Tras la explosión, su prioridad estaba en tranquilizar a Rufus antes de que terminara por volar todo el edificio. Y lo primero era evitar que siguiera bebiendo. A juzgar por su estado y el pestazo a alcohol que emanaba, llevaba más copas encima de las que hacían falta para tumbar a un hombre adulto, por lo que esperar a que perdiera el conocimiento no era un opción. Y lo segundo, conseguir que olvidara aquel arrebato de furia. Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de reparar la sentencia que Shinra había dictado sobre sus compañeros y sobre él. Sólo tenía que darle lo que quería… Esperaba que ahora la borrachera jugara en su favor.

Por el momento parecía ir bien. Rufus se había entregado al beso con complacencia y saboreaba los labios de Cloud absolutamente encandilado. Ni siquiera la puerta abriéndose de golpe y la irrupción de una persona en el umbral distrajo su atención.

—¡Presidente! —La voz alarmada de Tseng se hizo oír por encima del sonido de la alarma— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está usted b…?

—¡Largo! —bramó el aludido, separándose de la boca ajena lo justo para hacerse oír.

El atónito Turco necesitó varios segundos para asimilar la extraña escena, pero tuvo que verse obligado a obedecer aquella orden antes de enfurecer a su jefe. Despareció volviendo a cerrar la puerta y dejándolos a solas.

Cloud, azorado, bajó la cabeza liberando un jadeo. Notó el agua discurrir por su rostro empapado. Sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo de Rufus, prácticamente visible bajo la calada camisa. Pudo notar su respiración agitada en la manera en que se movía su torso. La suya no era muy distinta; no sabía qué esperar ni cómo manejar a un Shinra en un estado de embriaguez tan potencialmente peligroso como aquel. Por suerte, parecía que la mezcla de sus besos y el agua fresca habían logrado sosegar a Rufus lo suficiente. Le escuchó soltar una leve risa despectiva.

—Hmf… Experto en ser inoportuno —masculló, notando el acongoje de Cloud y tomándolo por timidez.

La alarma y el chaparrón cesaron de repente; ambos elevaron la mirada comprobándolo con alivio. Shinra desvió entonces su atención a su mano herida, tomándosela entre la otra y evaluando su estado. Lucía un par de cortes limpios en la palma y en dos dedos, nada grave, pero el sangrado era profuso. Había dejado marcados sus dedos en el vaso. Alcanzó del propio mueblebar una blanca servilleta de algodón y procedió a envolverla con ésta. Para su sorpresa, una vez más los dedos del ex-SOLDADO le detuvieron. Rufus le miró con asombro mientras comprobaba cómo el joven usaba el paño para limpiarle la sangre, antes de comenzar a vendar su palma con una seguridad que evidenciaba práctica. Como buen mercenario que era, muchas heridas debía haber tratado peores que aquella.

—Ahora ya puedes decir que tú sí has visto sangrar a Rufus Shinra —bromeó él mismo amargamente. Cloud apenas manifestó escucharle.

Realizó un nudo poco apretado y evaluó el resultado. Mientras lo hacía, un anonadado Shinra no podía despegar los ojos de él. Cuando iba a retirar sus manos, Rufus le agarró de la muñeca con la misma extremidad vendada y acarició gentilmente su mejilla con la otra ante la intrigada mirada de Cloud. El presidente se perdió en aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos que le tenían embrujado. Todo el enfado y la cólera de hacía unos instantes parecía haberse disipado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames? —susurró obnubilado. Fue a besarle pero, esta vez, Cloud le rehusó ladeando la cabeza. Rufus no se rindió, atrayendo su rostro— Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, Cloud… —insistió mirándole con adoración. Acarició su mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano sana— Tan sólo… Te pido a cambio que me ames… Que me dejes… poseerte…

La voz de Rufus sonaba anhelante. Un temblor involuntario sacudió al ex-SOLDADO.

—Tienes un concepto muy equivocado de lo que es querer —susurró con queda voz.

—Yo sólo sé —Rufus le tomó de la nuca para obligar a sus ojos a enfocarle. En su mirada había deseo. Uno oscuro y perturbador que hizo a Cloud estremecerse— que no soporto que me pongan ante los ojos algo que no puedo tener… Cloud —Tomándole del rostro con sendas manos, buscó sus labios, jadeando sobre ellos sin llegar a tocarlos—… Nunca… Había deseado poseer algo con tanto anhelo. Tú… Me desesperas, me vuelves loco… Es un hambre la que siento de ti… Que no podré saciarla hasta sentir que me amas.

—Tú no sabes lo que significa eso —reprochó Cloud en voz baja. Tomó las muñecas de Rufus y apartó sus manos de sí. Evitó mirarle mientras trataba de alejarse de él. Su atmósfera era abrumadora, le asfixiaba y le inquietaba esa forma de agarrarle, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar—. Tú, que mientras el cadáver de tu padre aún estaba caliente, lo apartaste para sentarte en su silla y proclamarte presidente. Jamás había visto una frialdad así en nadie… Es incompatible con querer.

Shinra emitió una leve risa desdeñosa.

—Si hubieras conocido a mi padre como lo hice yo, tampoco le habrías llorado, créeme… —gruñó con desprecio, sonriendo amargamente. Inclinó su rostro en busca de los ojos contrarios, lanzándole una mirada frívola— ¿Acaso eres tú un experto en querer?

Los ojos de Cloud se clavaron sobre los de Rufus con intensidad unos segundos, pero acabó apartando la mirada con dolor. Era inútil gastar saliva cuando ni siquiera comprendía el terrible calvario que le había hecho sufrir. Logró deshacerse finalmente de sus manos y alejarse, marcando distancia y respirando profundamente.

Shinra se lo permitió, observándole en silencio. Ya estaba evitándole otra vez… Como si detestara tenerle cerca. Pero él sabía que no era veraz todo lo que el terco ex-SOLDADO trataba de mostrar… Y podía conseguir que lo reconociera. Decidió probar otra estrategia.

Tomó con la mano sana la copa que Cloud le había arrebatado; en ella aún se apreciaban las huellas de sus dedos ensangrentados. Se acercó hacia donde estaba él, despacio. Sus pies chapotearon en los pequeños charcos que los detectores de humo habían dejado.

—¿Te resulto atractivo? —inquirió de repente. Cloud permaneció de espaldas, sin responder. Shinra tan sólo apreció sus hombros tensarse— De todas las cosas que se dicen de mí, sólo una es buena: que soy… agradable a la vista. Dime… ¿te parezco agradable a la vista, Cloud?

Los pasos de Shinra se acercaban lenta pero incesantemente. Cuando llegó a su altura, se quedó a su espalda, rozándole el cuello con la respiración.

—Sé que sí… —musitó con un tono más bajo. Percibió el nerviosismo en el cuerpo de Cloud— Lo noto cuando no te fuerzo… Te estremecen mis besos y mis caricias —Alzó la mano y deslizó el dorso de los dedos por su deltoides. Inmediatamente, Cloud le esquivó y caminó hacia otra esquina del despacho. Pero esta vez, Rufus no le dejó huir. Le persiguió hasta que el ex-SOLDADO topó con una pared bloqueándole el paso y, al girarse, con Rufus cortándole la retirada. Shinra frustró su último intento de escapar apoyando una mano en la pared, cercándole con el brazo y su cuerpo—. Intentas disimular… Pero no me engañas —Cloud le rehuía la mirada. Rufus insistió inclinándose hacia él— Mírame… ¿Te excito?

Su aliento indició directamente en la cara de Strife, quien arrugó el gesto y le miró con desagrado.

—Me das asco —masculló molesto.

—Mientes… —Rufus no se dio por vencido. Aproximó más su cuerpo al de Cloud— Sabes que sientes algo por mí más fuerte que el odio, pero te da miedo reconocerlo, ¿a que sí?

Cloud se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Sus ojos incidieron sobre la camisa mojada de Rufus y un escalofrío le obligó a cerrarlos. No era normal que Shinra lograra alterarle tanto. Sentía ganas de huir, de escapar de él, pero temía provocarle un nuevo arranque de ira. No obstante, cuando Rufus se aproximó a besar su cuello, no pudo soportar más esa agobiante presión y le empujó, escabulléndose por debajo de su brazo. Sin embargo y a pesar de la embriaguez, Rufus fue más rápido que él y logró agarrarle del brazo antes de que se escapara.

—¡Ni se te ocurra darme la espalda, Cloud! —Le sacudió mientras gritaba.

Los ojos de Shinra volvían a mostrar un peligroso enfado. Le fulminaban mientras apretaba la copa en su mano izquierda y le clavaba los dedos de la diestra en el brazo, sin aparente dolor a pesar de los cortes. Cloud no pudo evitar sentir el temor de que aquel vaso fuera a estrellarse ahora sobre él. Cuando Rufus tiró de su brazo para atraerle, ese miedo se intensificó… Pero con lo que se encontró fue con el rostro del presidente a centímetros del suyo, mirándole fijamente…

—Sí… Esa cara de terror —murmuró Rufus, manifestando algún pensamiento propio en voz alta. Soltó su brazo y le agarró de la mandíbula como solía hacer, con rudeza. Su mirada se perdió en los ojos de Cloud, cavilando para sus adentros—… Todos me miran así —susurró con voz queda, abstraído. No dejaba de mirarle como si pudiera leer en sus ojos algo que sólo él sabía. Cloud aguardó inquieto. Rufus aflojó el agarre y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su piel, acariciándola hasta reunirlos en su mentón. Su expresión se suavizó y negó levemente con la cabeza—… Pero no tú. Tú no… me mires así.

Y con aquel dictamen, reclamó sus labios con la mayor suavidad jamás mostrada. Le besó cándida y dulcemente, mientras su mano iba deslizándose por todo el torso empapado del ex-SOLDADO para acabar rodeando su cintura. Le estrechó contra su cuerpo con un solo brazo con una delicadeza sin precedente. Era la primera vez que parecía no estar actuando. Cloud mantuvo sus brazos en el aire y la tensión de su cuerpo hasta que se cercioró de que Rufus no le haría daño. La lengua de Shinra acariciaba su boca, sus labios le buscaban con gentileza. Era tal la suavidad de aquel beso que terminó haciéndole ceder. Cloud cerró los ojos y correspondió a ese contacto. Y despacio, acabó posando las manos sobre los hombros de Rufus.

No estaba del todo seguro de qué habría cruzado por la cabeza de Shinra, pero le había salvado de su ira. Y decidió abrazar esa fortuita circunstancia, invadido por un sentimiento de alivio esperanzador, confiando en poder así aplacar del todo a Rufus.

Con la misma suavidad con que acudió a ellos, el presidente se separó de sus labios, exhalando sobre éstos un suspiro de goce. Ahora que sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, podía percibir el agitado ritmo del corazón contrario. Todavía estaba nervioso… No se lo reprochó. Cuánto debía haberle asustado… Aflojó un poco su abrazo dejando entre ellos un espacio que le permitiera interponer la copa que aún portaba en su zurda. Solo que esta vez no bebió; se la ofreció a Cloud. Éste la observó un momento con desconcierto y acabó sujetándola cuando Rufus insistió. Sostenida por los dedos de ambos, el ex-SOLDADO se la llevó a los labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo bajo la mirada y la guía de Shinra.

Apenas la apartó de su boca, Rufus se lanzó a sellar sus labios sin darle tiempo casi de tragar. Cloud emitió un leve quejido abrumado antes de ser capaz de corresponder a ese beso. No pudo impedir que un pequeño reguero de licor escapara por la comisura de su boca, que fue recogido por la lengua de Rufus instantes después, retomando el beso al volver a sus labios. Shinra saboreó su boca por entero, degustando el whisky en sus carrillos, su paladar, su lengua y sus dientes, no dejándose un solo rincón sin explorar. Su brazo estrechaba el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO contra el suyo, sus ropas mojadas se pegaban la una a la otra y las manos de Cloud se aferraban a sus hombros como si temiera caer. Embelesado por el ardor, Rufus dejó que su mano cediera al peso de la copa, bajándola distraído, apenas sí escuchando el sonido que produjo un chorro de licor incidiendo sobre la alfombra, previo al del vaso al caer sobre ésta y salir rodando. Sin perder un instante, su ahora libre mano se unió al abrazo.

—¡Hung! —Un quejido ahogado escapó de la boca de Cloud cuando Rufus le empujo contra la pared. Las manos de Shinra le recorrían como culebras mientras su boca aún bebía de la de él, insaciable. Un hormigueo comenzó a correr por sus labios y al instante sintió que le faltaba el aire. Trató de detener esas manos, pero éstas no se rendían y él no se atrevía a ejercer más fuerza. Era como colgar de un acantilado por hilos cuyos extremos sostenía Shinra. Deseaba zafarse de él y al mismo tiempo sabía que, por su bien, no debía hacerlo.

Los dedos contrarios se colaron bajo su empapado jersey y encontraron su piel fría, deslizándose por ella con hambre, entretanto otro apetito era saciado en su cuello. Conteniendo sus jadeos, Cloud aferró la chorreante camisa de Rufus entre sus nudillos blancos mientras éste se le echaba más y más encima, sin brusquedad pero imparable. Apenas dejando espacio entre sus cuerpos, Shinra levantó la prenda de Cloud hasta su pecho y buscó uno de sus pezones para lamer y mordisquear con ardor. El ex-SOLDADO aferró inconscientemente la cabellera rubia del presidente, jadeando acosado por su pasión. La otra mano la terminó echando a la pared, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse cuando Rufus, ávido de más contacto, le separó las piernas para colarse entre ellas y empujar su pelvis. Un gruñido de placer escapó de la boca de Shinra.

—Aahh… Cloud… —gimió su nombre contra su piel mientras deslizaba una mano al interior de sus pantalones, acariciando sus glúteos con deseo. Strife rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, aferrándose a él— Eres… tan jodidamente perfecto… —Continuó succionando sus pezones y mordiendo sus costillas con anhelo—… Cómo echo de menos tenerte a mi lado por las noches… No sé cómo voy a poder alejarme de ti dos semanas… Si hasta cuando me cabreas te deseo tanto…

Una punzada de temor estremeció el corazón del ex-SOLDADO al recordar aquel asunto. Y resistiendo el arranque de pasión de Rufus, se atrevió a indagar lo que esas palabras ocultaban.

—¿Qué vas… a hacer con los demás?

—Ellos no me importan nada… —susurró Shinra volviendo a erguirse para mordisquear su oreja. Cloud se arqueó con un violento escalofrío y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Rufus le abrazó de nuevo estrechándole casi amorosamente—… Sólo me importas tú… —jadeó en su oído.

El alcohol y la excitación jugaban un papel importante en aquellas palabras tan sinceras que escapaban de los labios del presidente, que en otro momento habrían sido ahogadas por su orgullo. Si bien aquel estado podía serle tan beneficioso como perjudicial, Cloud comprendió que sólo tenía esa oportunidad.

—Pues… Hazlo por mí —rogó. Su voz estaba teñida de un deje de temor. Pues esa jugada podía salirle exitosa o funesta.

Rufus se separó de él lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro aún estaba húmedo del reciente chaparrón, lo que acentuaba la rojez de sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro. Era como ver la auténtica cara que aparecía tras el maquillaje de quien Cloud sabía que era en verdad Rufus Shinra. El míster Hyde oculto en el siniestro doctor Jekyll. Pero aquellos aterradores ojos mostraron suavidad cuando una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su portador.

—¿Por ti? —repitió con una voz ronca por la pasión. Su cuerpo le aprisionaba completamente contra el muro, encajado entre las piernas abiertas de Strife, mientras examinaba su rostro minuciosamente— ¿Y no preferirías pedirme que no te entregue a Hojo… hm?

El ex-SOLDADO le miró a los ojos, anhelante, mordiéndose el labio sin saber qué contestar. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. Shinra notó su angustia y sonrió más ampliamente, tomándole del rostro con suavidad y juntando sus frentes, aproximando sus ojos tanto que a Cloud le dolían de tratar de enfocarle.

—Tan altruista siempre… Cuánto te consume ser tan noble. Está bien —susurró Rufus clavando sobre él una mirada aguda y penetrante—. ¿Vas a portarte bien? ¿Serás un buen chico mientras yo no esté?

—Sí… —musitó Cloud cerrando los ojos. Sintió los labios de Rufus rozar su otra oreja.

—¿Y no vas —Mientras hablaba, su mano derecha comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón—… a volver a ponerte chulito conmigo?

—No… —respondió conteniendo un jadeo. La mano de Rufus tiraba de su prenda inferior con insistencia, introduciendo la mano de nuevo en sus glúteos.

—Voy a confiar en ti —Rufus presionó con su rodilla entre las piernas del joven, arrancándole un quejido ahogado—… por última vez —Se separó de su oído para mirarle a los ojos. Clavó en él una mirada al tiempo suave y mortífera. Le acarició el rostro de nuevo hablándole muy despacio—. Y como traiciones mi confianza… Se acabó. Morirán todos. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí…

Shinra esbozó una pérfida sonrisa. Con el pulgar, tiró suavemente de su labio inferior obligándole a abrir la boca mientras le observaba obnubilado.

—Dime que te bese… —ordenó en voz baja.

Cloud se quedó mirando unos instantes esos perversos ojos nublados por el alcohol, leyendo en ellos la crueldad que destilaba su dueño. Aquello era lo que más le gustaba a Rufus: dominarle. Y en ese instante, era consciente de que obedecería cualquier orden que le diera. Cloud cerró los ojos, sometiéndose interiormente a aquella humillación que tanto odiaba.

—Bésame.

La boca de Shinra acudió de inmediato a por la suya. Frotó su cuerpo contra el de Cloud mientras se deleitaba con aquel beso, sobándole intensamente con sendas manos. No duró mucho, sin embargo; los labios de Rufus en seguida buscaron nuevos horizontes que recorrer. Se despegó de su boca pellizcando su labio inferior al hacerlo y trazó un camino de besos por todo su cuello, esquivando su jersey arrebujado a la altura de las clavículas para continuar por su pecho. Sus manos transcurrieron a la par deslizándose por sus costados, recorriendo entre los dedos sus costillas. Terminó arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él cuando alcanzó su vientre. Ancló las manos a los bordes de su pantalón aflojado y lo arrastró despacio por sus caderas llevándose también los calzoncillos. Cloud apoyó sendos brazos en la pared para cargar sobre ésta todo su peso mientras observaba sin perder detalle lo que ocurría más abajo de su ombligo.

Rufus acarició con escarnio sus glúteos con la diestra mientras la zurda tomaba su miembro. Lo envolvió entre los dedos y acarició enérgicamente mientras se dedicaba a mordisquear y lamer sus coxales. Un respingo involuntario sacudió al ex-SOLDADO y provocó una aviesa sonrisa en el rostro de Shinra. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los turbados ojos contrarios y susurró con voz grave:

—Pídeme que te la chupe.

Un intenso rubor impregnó el rostro de Cloud mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con su irregular respiración. No se encontraba en la mejor situación para desafiar a Shinra; más en sus manos no se podía hallar. Y aquellos viles ojos le decían que él también lo sabía.

—Chúpamela —susurró no sin esfuerzo.

El presidente cerró sus dedos en torno al miembro de Cloud ejerciendo una leve presión, mientras su mirada insistía con perfidia sobre los ojos del ex-SOLDADO.

—… Rufus —añadió Shinra a la orden.

Cloud tensó todo su cuerpo ante la presión, cerrando las mandíbulas. Un ligero temblor le sacudió. Sentía ganas de morirse al oírse pronunciar unas palabras que en la vida creyó que escucharía salir de su boca:

—Chúpamela… Rufus.

Cerró los ojos, buscando abstraerse de esa realidad. Pero la realidad le trajo de vuelta de un tirón cuando sintió su falo envuelto por un calor y humedad que le erizaron el vello de todo el cuerpo. Pegó una sacudida y sus dedos se aferraron a la pared como garras, cual felino tratando de clavar las uñas. Shinra engullía su miembro y lo masajeaba con la mano a la vez de un modo grotesco y lascivo. Su otra mano entretanto se deleitaba acariciando los glúteos del joven ex-SOLDADO. Un escalofrío sin igual, que hasta le provocó un temblor, se extendió desde su bien atendida entrepierna y recorrió todo su abdomen hasta el pecho en una fracción de segundo. Cloud golpeó su cabeza contra la pared a causa de ello y liberó un jadeo involuntario. Aquello pareció espolear a Rufus, cuyos favores al sexo del joven eran de lo más entregados. La lujuria que sentía provocada por el cuerpo expuesto del ex-SOLDADO estimulaba sus ansias de devorarle entero y de verle gemir de placer. No contaba con el fármaco mágico que lo había logrado la última vez, pero ello no le desalentó.

Cloud se derretía poco a poco en sus manos. Las piernas no le sostendrían de no ser por la pared que le aguantaba. El agua que le había dejado empapado hacía escasos minutos ya apenas se evidenciaba más que en su ropa, evaporada por el calor que iba aumentando en la habitación. Sin cesar en sus ansiosas atenciones, Shinra concluyó su afán de bajar los pantalones del joven hasta los tobillos. Separó su boca del sexo de Cloud tan sólo para ensalivar a conciencia sus dedos, realizando esta tarea con los ojos fijos en el semblante tembloroso del joven. Acto seguido deslizó esta mano entre sus piernas, tanteando la entrada oculta entre los glúteos del ex-SOLDADO e introduciendo un dedo en ella despacio. La tensión en el cuerpo del joven se elevó notoriamente.

—Ngh… Rufus…

—Ssshh… —le acalló el aludido ante la mirada suplicante que recibió del contrario. E ignorando su rigidez e incomodidad, retomó la felación a la par que tres dedos de su mano se iban introduciendo poco a poco y dilatando el orificio de Cloud. Éste acabó tomando entre los dientes su jersey arrebujado para aguantar el trance.

Con un hondo jadeo, Shinra se sacó su miembro de la boca dando por finalizada aquella tarea, no sin antes recorrerlo una última vez con la lengua, admirando la longitud y dureza que había adquirido. Se incorporó despacio, muy despacio, realizando con sus manos el mismo camino que habían trazado al bajar, esta vez en dirección contraria. Las subió hasta sus axilas y desde ahí tomó sus brazos, alzándoselos con delicadeza y sujetándoselos a la pared en alto. Sus rostros volvían a estar muy próximos. El azul pálido y penetrante de Shinra se clavaba en los orbes estremecidos de Cloud. Rufus pegó su cuerpo al del ex-SOLDADO y se deleitó con un nuevo y recreado beso, antes de dejar libres sus brazos. Pues precisaba de las manos para abrir su pantalón y sacar su endurecido y anhelante miembro. Juntó bien sus cuerpos, empujando las rodillas de Cloud para que se separaran y le dejaran sitio. A pesar de no ser la postura más idónea ni la más accesible, Shinra se afanó en buscar la entrada entre sus glúteos guiándose con la mano, empujándole cada vez más impaciente. Cloud llegó a pensar que no lo lograría y terminaría girándole cara a la pared para tener mejor acceso. Pero aferró con sorpresa su camisa empapada entre los dedos cuando sintió al fin el duro sexo de Shinra penetrar en sus entrañas.

—¡Aagh…! —emitió un quejido que pronto se esforzó en acallar. Oyó a Rufus emitir un profundo jadeo triunfal. El presidente terminó de sumergirse en su interior y le abrazó de nuevo, comenzando a embestirle.

Las acometidas eran intensas y lentas, profundizando en cada una de ellas. Rufus empujaba las caderas contra la pelvis del ex-SOLDADO torpemente, jadeando de goce por cada vez que entraba. La postura bípeda y las piernas poco separadas de Cloud hacían que la estrechez de su interior fuera mayor de lo habitual, proporcionándole un placer sin parangón. Extasiado, mordía el cuello, hombro y oreja de Cloud, quien, con los ojos y las mandíbulas cerrados, alzaba la cabeza por cada embestida conteniendo sus gemidos de dolor.

—Aah… aah… Cloud… ah, joder, Cloud… —jadeó Rufus sobre su oído, lamiéndolo después ávidamente, arrancándole un alto gemido por la impresión.

—¡Aaah! —Cloud sacudió la cabeza alejándose de esa apasionada lengua, estirando el cuello para darle a Shinra un nuevo blanco en que centrarse. Seguía sin poder soportar aquello. Rufus pellizcó su lóbulo con los dientes, tironeando de su oreja embriagado de pasión antes de comenzar a devorar amorosamente su cuello.

Una mano bajó a atrapar una de las nalgas del ex-SOLDADO, apretándola entre los dedos con fervor. Se deslizó luego por el muslo, tirando de éste ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Abre más las piernas —La ronca voz de Rufus, teñida por la pasión, arañó su oído con urgencia.

—No puedo… —gimió Cloud con ansiedad. Los pantalones por los tobillos no se lo permitían.

Rufus, impaciente, salió de él, provocándole casi una caída por el temblor que recorrió sus piernas. A continuación rodeó su cintura con los brazos y le atrajo mientras retrocedía, para luego echarse al suelo, arrastrándole consigo. Cloud procuró no tropezar mientras se situaba sobre el cuerpo de Shinra y éste le liberaba una pierna de las perneras del pantalón, forcejeando con su bota sin perder tiempo en quitársela. Jadeando y sintiendo su interior arder, Cloud aguardó entretanto Rufus le recolocaba, tumbándose él por completo en la alfombra mojada con las piernas flexionadas. Tomó su miembro erecto e impaciente, que parecía buscar por sí mismo la entrada del ex-SOLDADO, y lo dirigió a ésta de nuevo sujetando a Cloud de la cintura. Cuando volvió a introducirse en él, elevando la pelvis, una brusca descarga eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del joven.

—¡Aaaaah! —Arqueó la espalda con un alto gemido, tensando toda su musculatura. La piel se le estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y la vista se le nubló por unos segundos. Y cuando logró recuperarla y bajar la mirada… lo que enfocó hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con atención.

Su mano derecha había ido a apoyarse en la clavícula de Rufus y sus dedos le rozaban la garganta. Era una imagen que le había perseguido en sueños muchas veces. Y su instinto actuó por sí mismo cuando cerró la mano en torno al pálido cuello de Shinra.

El tiempo se paró. La respiración de Cloud había cambiado. Ya no jadeaba; era profunda y tensa. También su mirada era distinta. En sus ojos brillantes como zafiros había una oscura intención. No tardó ni dos segundos más en unir su otra mano a la primera. Shinra se había quedado inmóvil. El fulgor de la chimenea creaba ilusión de movimiento en ambos cuerpos.

Lo había deseado tanto tiempo… Esperando la ocasión perfecta, esa oportunidad… Juró que si alguna vez tenía la garganta de Shinra entre sus manos no se lo pensaría. La posición era además idónea, conteniendo con su cuerpo y su peso cualquier intento de escapar. Y el mando de las esposas estaba en la chaqueta de Shinra… demasiado lejos. Demasiado vulnerable.

El ex-SOLDADO buscó los ojos del presidente sin variar su siniestra expresión, pero el semblante que le devolvió éste no mostraba un ápice de miedo. Como mucho, de ligera sorpresa. Cloud apretó un poco los dedos, forzando que un gemido ahogado brotara de su garganta. Mas no hubo en él alarma. O era increíblemente confiado o estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta del peligro que corría. Apretando los dientes tratando de concentrarse sólo en eso y no en el duro falo que le penetraba, Cloud imprimió fuerza a sus manos, notando en seguida una descarga de Mako desde sus grilletes como advertencia. Pero podía soportarla, se había acostumbrado en cierta medida. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, apretó poco a poco, palpando su tráquea y sintiendo su cartílago tiroides clavársele en las palmas. Tal vez con esas esposas no poseyera toda su fuerza de SOLDADO para romperle la garganta, pero tenía la suficiente para asfixiarle; esa era la amenaza que transmitían sus ojos furibundos. Junto con una muda pregunta: «_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Rufus?_»

Shinra no apartó sus ojos de Cloud incluso cuando comenzó a costarle respirar. Abrió la boca e hinchó el pecho en busca de aire, pero de una manera sutil. No parecía asustado en absoluto, ni siquiera intentó luchar. Cloud notó tan sólo cómo sus dedos le apretaban un poco más en las caderas. Y de repente, un suave balanceo de su pelvis le elevó un poco y provocó en él un jadeo.

—¡Aaah…! —El ex-SOLDADO miró a Shinra con sorpresa. No podía creer que acabara de embestirle. Parecía que al muy cerdo lo único que le preocupaba era terminar lo que había empezado. Eso, o es que le ponía que le estrangularan. Y continuó, como si no le importara en absoluto su potencial muerte. Balanceó a Cloud sobre sí moviendo sus caderas suave y lentamente, sin salir de él, tan sólo ahondando la profundidad de su sexo dentro del joven. Y con ello, alcanzado un punto en su interior que le hizo vibrar— Aaaaahhh…

Cloud elevó la cabeza presa de una mezcla de dolor y escalofríos que le dejó estático. Cuando volvió a mirar a Rufus se encontró con sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca entreabierta y una expresión de puro éxtasis. El muy capullo lo estaba gozando. El corazón del ex-SOLDADO latía desmedido y se notaba temblar entero. Se sintió perdido en un mar de confusión y abrumado por una fuerza que parecía tirar de él fatalmente. Esa fuerte sensación le arrastró… Y antes de darse cuenta, tenía los ojos entornados y jadeaba hondamente al son del movimiento de Rufus.

Igual que en su sueño… Como si de una visión premonitoria se hubiera tratado: en un momento tenía la vida de Rufus en sus manos… Y al siguiente se dejaba vencer por sus seducciones y terminaba de nuevo rendido en sus manos.

«_Puedes hacerlo si quieres. La cuestión es… ¿quieres?_»

Ya no sabía lo que quería… Ni lo que sentía.

Los dedos de Cloud aflojaron su presa. En cuanto la presión se lo permitió, Shinra inspiró una amplia bocanada, tosiendo ligeramente. Acarició los coxales de Cloud sin cesar las embestidas. El ex-SOLDADO gemía con los ojos cerrados y una voz estremecedora. Ya era prácticamente suyo, pero aún faltaba una cosa para coronar esa victoria. Acalorado ante la visión que tenía delante, Rufus se desabrochó la camisa que lucía completamente pegada a la piel y expuso su pecho desnudo. Su zurda se dirigió al lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían y atrapó el miembro de Cloud, comenzando a masturbarlo al son de su vaivén. Una mano engrilletada atrapó su muñeca sin fuerza. Su dueño estaba demasiado ocupado digiriendo las abrumadoras y confusas sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior. Rufus se deleitó con aquella sensual imagen. Buscó la otra mano de Cloud y la colocó en su pecho; el ex-SOLDADO le clavó las uñas. Y envalentonado por el placer de verle de esa forma, Shinra acrecentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones así como de su mano sobre el sexo de Cloud. El ex-SOLDADO emitió un grito ahogado, pegando un brinco y arañando el pecho de Rufus. Su respiración era ahora histérica; aturdido, ansioso y extasiado de placer por más que no quisiera.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah… -los gemidos rápidos y cada vez más altos de Cloud evidenciaban también dolor, pero anclaba sus manos y rodillas a sus respectivos puntos de apoyo aparentando al mismo tiempo querer huir y desear más. Rufus podía sentir en la dureza de su sexo que se encontraba a un paso de sucumbir al orgasmo. Y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Su mano masturbaba el miembro de Cloud tan frenéticamente que sus dedos no eran más que un borrón. El ex-SOLDADO encorvó la espalda mientras liberaba sollozos desesperados al son de las cada vez más fuertes embestidas de Rufus. Llegó un momento en que casi no salía de él; sólo cimbreaba su pelvis contra la del otro, alcanzando un goce tan extremo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía las uñas de Cloud dejarle surcos en la piel. Y cuando los gritos del ex-SOLDADO le indicaron que éste había entrado ya en la corriente del orgasmo, dejó su miembro para aferrar con sendas manos y todas sus fuerzas sus caderas y clavarle contra sí, hundiendo su miembro sin dejar de sacudir la pelvis contra él a un ritmo vertiginoso. Los gritos de Cloud se tornaron tan intensos que Rufus ya no distinguía si eran más de éxtasis o de dolor. Y unió su voz cargada de placer cuando alcanzó al fin el clímax dentro de él con unos últimos golpes en los que sintió las manos de Cloud aferrar las suyas.

—¡NGH! ¡NGH! ¡Nghhhaaaaahh…!

—¡Gaaaaaaaaaaah…!

Tras la explosión de placer casi simultánea, sus profundos jadeos sustituyeron los gemidos previos, llenando el lóbrego despacho. Física y mentalmente agotado y no menos aturdido, Cloud relajó la postura arqueada que había adquirido cuando la tensión de su cuerpo comenzó a abandonarle. Apoyó de nuevo la mano en el abdomen de Rufus, cuya piel estaba ahora impregnada por su semen. Su columna pareció incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole y, entre jadeos exhaustos, fue cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo del otro. Shinra le recibió rodeando su cintura, atrayéndole mientras él, no sin esfuerzo, se incorporaba hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron a medio camino. El presidente se sentó con Cloud en su regazo y le abrazó íntimamente, sintiendo piel con piel los latidos frenéticos de sendos corazones. Notó cómo éste se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Cloud… — Acarició su espalda con una devoción extenuada mientras evocaba su nombre una vez más de forma casi inaudible.

La lluvia había dejado de golpear los ventanales. Igual que si se tratara de un reflejo de su propio estado de ánimo, las nubes en retirada revelaban un cielo nocturno despejado y calmo, tras la explosiva tormenta antes desatada. La noche había alcanzado su cenit. Tal y como él había logrado el suyo.

Rufus estrechó su trofeo entre los brazos, notando cómo parecía pesar más por momentos. Buscó su oreja entre las brumas del cansancio, el asfixiante calor de la habitación y la embriaguez y susurró triunfante:

—… Jamás dejaré que te marches.

.

Fin del decimoquinto capítulo.

* * *

Uff, intenso, ¿eh? Espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo me ha dado más de un quebradero de cabeza... Entre problemas de tiempo por asuntos de la universidad y problemas con la inspiración que no quería llegar, he tardado tanto en escribirlo que ha ocurrido lo que trataba de evitar... Me he quedado sin capítulos de reserva . En efecto, este capítulo se ha comido todo mi colchón y a partir de ahora escribo sobre la marcha. Por lo que, si quiero mantener la calidad, no creo que pueda seguir manteniendo el ritmo de actualización semanal. Quiero publicar capítulos bien escritos, revisados y coherentes con la historia. Así que, si en algún momento veo que no voy a llegar a la actualización del jueves que toca, os avisaré en el capítulo previo. Pero de momento, el de la semana que viene está a salvo ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores asiduos y los nuevos, ya sabéis si sois dados a leer estas mongoladas que escribo aquí abajo, que os quiero y os adoro con toda mi devoción, y mi musa también. Ya hemos entrado en la segunda parte de Jaque al Rey. Espero que consiga que os siga gustando como la primera ^^ Pero para saberlo, ¡necesito vuestros reviews! ¡Vamos vamos, que mi musa necesita ideas, consejos, opiniones y demases para alimentarse! Un abrazo estrujador para todos, pasad buena semana~


	16. Conspiraciones del Alba al Ocaso

Mi lema va a acabar convirtiéndose en _Más vale tarde que nunca_ a este paso... ¡Feliz noche de viernes, mis idolatradísimos lectores! Disfrutad de la lectura y agarraos que vienen curvas~

* * *

Los pasos del Turco resonaban por el desierto pasillo. A través de los amplios ventanales se atisbaba por fin un hermoso cielo despejado, una visión casi quimérica tras los días de continua lluvia que estuvieron azotando la ciudad. La luz del sol matinal proyectaba la sombra del caminante sobre la pared mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho del presidente. No al habitual, que estaba siendo sometido a una intensa operación de limpieza para arreglar los destrozos ocasionados por la alarma de incendios la noche pasada, y no estaría disponible durante un par de días. Seguramente, el presidente no volviera a pisarlo antes de su viaje a Junon. El despacho provisional se había instalado en un estudio de una de las plantas de oficinas de La Compañía. Era pequeño y poco práctico en comparación al original, pero para dos días era lo suficientemente funcional.

El Turco alcanzó la puerta de la oficina y llamó suavemente con la mano libre. En la otra cargaba con un taco de documentos. Una voz al otro lado le dio permiso y Tseng ingresó con cautela. En interior estaba en penumbra; las persianas estaban bajadas, dejando entrar apenas luz por sus rejillas y por la puerta ahora abierta. Rufus Shinra se hallaba sentado al escritorio, acodado sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

—Buenos días, señor Presidente —saludó cortés el Turco. No recibió respuesta. Tseng le ojeó discretamente, notando su malestar. Desde primera hora, el presidente había anunciado que sufría jaqueca y pedido que no se le molestara si no era de extrema importancia.

Tseng se aproximó al escritorio dejando sobre la mesa el montón de folios con suavidad, procurando que no hiciera excesivo ruido.

—El informe sobre las investigaciones en Junon, señor —anunció el Turco—. Todo está listo para el viaje, a la espera de que usted dé el visto bueno.

El presidente no respondió, la única señal que dio de oírle fue un leve asentimiento. Su rostro quedaba oculto por la mano en su frente. Lucía un vendaje ligero en la palma y algunos dedos.

—Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? —inquirió Tseng con cautela— Tal vez debería ir a descansar.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Shinra emitió un profundo suspiro de cansancio y alargó la mano hacia un papel que tenía a su izquierda. Se lo tendió al Turco por encima de la mesa.

—Entrégale esto a Hojo —musitó con voz ronca. Tseng tomó el papel examinando su contenido. Cuando concluyó de leer, buscó la mirada de Shinra con un deje de sorpresa.

—¿Está seguro?

Pareció que se tomaba un segundo para pensar en la respuesta. Tseng notó que vacilaba.

—Completamente.

Intrigado por su resolución pero sin osar poner en duda la decisión del presidente, el Turco inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y guardó el papel en un bolsillo de su solapa.

—Y esto —El presidente le tendió otro papel que acababa de terminar de firmar, imprimiendo en él el sello de La Compañía, dando a entender que se trataba de un documento de vital importancia— a los guardias.

Tseng lo tomó y examinó con interés. Se trataba de la lista de prisioneros de AVALANCHA con fecha y hora para su liberación escrita al lado de cada nombre, con una diferencia de dos días entre ellas.

—Debe cumplirse mientras yo esté fuera. Y en ese orden concreto —añadió Shinra mientras rebuscaba en el cajón de la mesa. Sacó un frasco de píldoras—. Empezando por Barret Wallace hoy. Lo quiero fuera de mi edificio lo antes posible.

El Turco observó cómo el presidente sacaba uno de los comprimidos y se lo tomaba con ayuda de una botella de agua. Suspiró con gesto agotado después.

—¿También Cait Sith? —advirtió Tseng, cuya fecha estaba fijada como la penúltima— Mis hombres aún están investigando a Reeve Tuesti. ¿No es arriesgado, hasta que nos cercioremos realmente de su lealtad?

Shinra posó al fin sus ojos sobre él mientras cerraba el frasco de píldoras y lo volvía a guardar.

—Ya lo he tenido en cuenta —musitó con desdén. Acto seguido tomó una carpeta con una pegatina de «confidencial» en la cubierta. La abrió y fue pasando folios hasta que dio con el que buscaba, extendiéndoselo también al Turco—. Ten. Asegúrate que Reeve halle esta información. Pero no se lo entregues tú, sólo encárgate de que la obtenga. Que no sepa que queremos que esté al tanto de esto, ¿entendido?

El Turco leyó velozmente el contenido del documento. Al descubrir la naturaleza de la información que recogía, no pudo por menos que sentirse intrigado ante los planes que cruzaban por la cabeza del presidente. Le miró por encima del papel con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Es falsa?

—No exactamente.

—¿Se trata entonces de una trampa?

—Sólo si es tan estúpido como para caer en ella —puntualizó Shinra. Se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla con aspecto agotado y sacudió la mano—. Ahora vete. Luego te llamaré por lo del viaje.

Tseng hizo una corta reverencia antes de obedecer. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejándole a solas en la sombría habitación. Mientras abandonaba el área de oficinas, no dejó de preguntarse por qué querría Shinra seguir adelante con el viaje a Junon, cuando estaba claro que lo único que ocupaba su mente eran AVALANCHA y Cloud Strife. Todos los documentos que le había entregado giraban en torno a ello. Y desde lo que había presenciado la noche anterior en el despacho del presidente con su inoportuna irrupción, el asunto había adquirido unos tintes realmente intrigantes. No estaba en su naturaleza cuestionar los motivos de las órdenes del presidente, simplemente, las acataba. Pero desde esa noche, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había visto y las preguntas se agolpaban sin cesar en su mente, comenzando a dudar de si, tras el secuestro de Aeris Gainsborough y la captura de AVALANCHA, no habría un mero capricho personal y no un asunto de interés para La Compañía. Rufus Shinra era célebre por su férrea gestión de la empresa, cuidando de no derrochar el dinero de la forma en que lo había hecho su padre y dedicando cada guil a un propósito bien estudiado. Esta forma de actuar, en cambio, era de lo más impropia en él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron aparcados cuando, al llegar a los ascensores, las puertas del primer elevador se abrieron, revelando a un ocupante cuya expresión demostró que se sorprendía tanto de verle a él como el Turco.

—Director Tuesti —saludó Tseng, sin hacerse a un lado para dejarle salir del ascensor— ¿Sube o baja?

—En realidad bajaba aquí —respondió Reeve, mal disimulando un deje de nerviosismo. Seguramente la última persona a la que habría deseado encontrarse sería a un Turco. Intentó esquivar al hombre de negro para continuar su camino, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué busca en esta planta?

—Vengo a ver al Presidente —contestó éste con cierto tono molesto.

—El Presidente no se encuentra bien. Ha solicitado que no se le moleste.

—Lo sé, pero necesito hablar con él urgentemente… —Reeve dio un paso al frente con intención de salir del ascensor. El Turco interpuso su brazo apoyando bruscamente la mano en el dintel, provocando que las puertas del elevador vibraran. Le clavó una mirada de advertencia.

—Me temo que debo insistir.

—Pero, ¡¿qué…?! —Reeve se vio presa de la mano del Turco, que le empujaba de vuelta al ascensor mientras entraba con él. Tseng le arrinconó al fondo del habitáculo y presionó el botón de bajada. Tuesti le miró con cólera— ¿Se puede saber por qué no se me permite ni pasear por el edificio?

—Tengo órdenes estrictas de impedir que se moleste al Presidente —musitó sobriamente el Turco, entrelazando las manos a la espalda.

—Querrás decir, de impedir que le moleste _yo_ —increpó Reeve. Recibió una mirada fría por parte del otro que no le hizo rendirse—. Tseng, necesito verle, es importante.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con AVALANCHA o Strife? —aventuró éste.

—Claro que tiene que ver, soy su espía —contestó con impaciencia.

El elevador se detuvo en una planta y las puertas se abrieron ante una ejecutiva que trató de entrar. Pero para su sorpresa, el Turco la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y, musitando un «coja el siguiente», presionó el botón de cerrar puertas. Cuando el ascensor retomó su marcha, Tseng activó el sistema de parada, dejándolos a ambos encerrados en el estrecho espacio. Se volvió hacia Reeve con una mirada más severa.

—Para serlo, permíteme decirte que descuidas mucho las formas —señaló el Turco con severidad, dejando las formalidades—. Y cuando el Presidente advierte sospecha y nos envía a nosotros, es que las cosas van muy mal.

Reeve abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa revelación.

—¿Los Turcos me están investigando? —inquirió llevándose una mano al pecho. Tseng no respondió, pero su silencio decía mucho. Reeve se acercó más — Mira, Tseng… Hay algo que Rufus me oculta, no sé por qué ni sé qué es, pero hasta ahora, había tratado todo lo referente a AVALANCHA conmigo en primer lugar. Ni siquiera me comentó que Aeris había muerto. Y algo raro ocurre con Cloud. Sólo quiero saber qué hay detrás de todo esto para que lo mantenga en secreto hasta para mí —Se inclinó hacia delante buscando su mirada— ¿Tú sabes dónde está, verdad?

—El Presidente no me ha dado esa información —contestó escuetamente.

—Con eso no respondes a mi pregunta —refutó Reeve—. Nada ocurre en Shinra sin que tú y los tuyos lo sepáis. Por favor, si no puedo hablar con Rufus, sólo dime dónde está Cloud y qué están haciendo con él.

—No te inmiscuyas —respondió simplemente.

Presionó de nuevo el botón de bajada, reactivando el movimiento del ascensor y dando por zanjada así la conversación. Pero apenas un segundo después, Reeve lo detuvo otra vez. Él no había terminado.

—¿Que no me inmiscuya en qué? —insistió Tuesti acercándose aún más a Teng para evitar que rehuyera su mirada— Le da un golpe maestro a AVALANCHA encerrando al grupo entero y luego empieza a liberarlos. ¿Y por qué mantiene apartado a Strife? ¿Qué puede querer de él? No puedo hacer mi trabajo si no me cuenta nada.

Reeve no pudo continuar hablando, pues sintió de pronto las manos del Turco agarrando con fuerza las solapas de su traje. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tseng le aprisionaba contra la pared. Tuesti emitió un leve quejido por el golpe. El ascensor entero tembló.

—¿Y para quién trabajas realmente? —La pregunta del Turco sonó tan amenazante como el brillo de sus negros ojos. Reeve le aguantaba la mirada conteniendo la respiración. Pero logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para volver a hablar.

—Para el mismo que tú. Dime que nunca has puesto en duda una sola orden del Presidente. Tanto de Shinra padre como de Rufus —provocó—. Tan sólo intento averiguar qué huele tan mal detrás de todo esto. No me digas que a ti no te escama.

Los oscuros ojos de Tseng se clavaron sobre los de Tuesti durante unos eternos segundos, sin dejar de empujarle contra la pared. Si confesara los pensamientos que habían estado cruzando por su cabeza desde la noche anterior, sin duda no le quedaría más remedio que darle la razón. Pero no era su cometido cuestionar nada. Era cumplir con sus órdenes. Aflojó el agarre sobre Reeve, liberándole y recobrando el semblante serio y estoico que le caracterizaba.

—No es de mis hombres de quien debes preocuparte más. Hay otros ojos puestos sobre ti. Y como sigas haciendo ruido, se te echarán encima —le advirtió, sin responder a sus insinuaciones. Volvió a reactivar el ascensor y se giró hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda—. Ten cuidado con las averiguaciones que tratas de hacer. Tal vez haya algo que prefieras no saber.

—¿Qué…? —Aún apoyado en la pared, Reeve frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. Aquella respuesta era muy intrigante— Tseng, ¿qué sabes?

Pero el ascensor había llegado a su destino y abierto la puerta. El Turco hizo caso omiso de las preguntas de Tuesti, dejándole en el ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban. Reeve jadeó, con la mirada perdida, más intrigado y frustrado que antes. Pero cuando bajó la vista, sus ojos recayeron en algo a sus pies. Un papel. Se agachó a recogerlo, suponiendo sin otra posibilidad que se le habría caído al Turco al forcejear con él. Y cuando leyó lo que contenía, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Pero qué…? —escapó de sus labios mientras revisaba el escrito una y otra vez— No me jodas… Cloud…

.

Con uno de los tres documentos ya entregado, Tseng se encaminó por el sombrío pasillo hacia su segundo destino. Entró sin llamar a una amplia sala repleta de mesas y estanterías con libros y frascos de contenido dudoso. Entre los varios hombres con bata blanca que pululaban por ella, sus ojos buscaron a uno en concreto, hallándolo sentado frente a un microscopio, absorto en su visión. El Turco se acercó quedando a su espalda.

—Profesor —llamó para hacerse notar.

Hojo se volvió, examinándole tras sus gafas con gesto torcido. Cuando le reconoció, su expresión molesta no cambió demasiado, aguardando con una ceja arqueada inquiriéndole en silencio. Tseng sacó del bolsillo de su solapa un pequeño papel escrito a mano y firmado con la rúbrica de Rufus Shinra.

—De parte del Presidente.

El científico acentuó su ceño fruncido. Giró del todo la silla hacia el Turco y tomó el papel que le tendía. En cuanto leyó, una pérfida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—Bueno… Esto sí que son buenas noticias… —murmuró mientras se levantaba de la silla con el papel entre las manos. Se dirigió a uno de sus ayudantes— Preparad la sala tres para un nuevo espécimen —Cuando el muchacho asintió, Hojo se volvió hacia el Turco con aquella siniestra expresión de satisfacción y las manos entrelazadas a la espalda—. Transmítele mi agradecimiento al Presidente…

El sol trazó su arco competo sobre la ciudad de Midgar. La tarde caía y los rayos de sol poniente se colaban por el pequeño ventanuco de la celda, ocupada solamente ya por tres prisioneros. El cuarto hasta entonces restante había sido liberado esa misma mañana. Cid aspiró el aire viciado de la ciudad que llegaba hasta ahí arriba. El humo de los reactores era lo más similar a su anhelado tabaco. Había pasado unos días terribles resistiendo el mono y, ahora que ya no iba a estar Barret, de repente echaba de menos alguien con quien discutir pata aliviar su frustración. Vincent era mucho mejor compañía, sí… Pero con él no podría descargar sus gritos. Ojalá supiera cómo lo hacía el pistolero para mantener aquella sempiterna calma. Si no, siempre podía darle patadas a Cait Sith.

—En fin… —suspiró el aviador, separándose de la minúscula ventana y volviéndose hacia el interior de la celda. El pequeño gato robot se hallaba desconectado en un rincón. Vincent, reposando en uno de los camastros— Parece que esto se acaba. Primero las chicas, luego Red, ahora Barret… Si no me equivoco, en dos días soltarán a otro —Se dejó caer en el jergón de enfrente. En la estrecha estancia, solo tres metros los separaban—. En seis como máximo, estaremos todos fuera.

Gracias a Cait Sith podían tener la certeza de que, realmente, sus compañeros eran puestos en libertad una vez salían de aquella celda y ello resultaba tranquilizador. Pero todavía había algo inquietante respecto a ese tema.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —La profunda voz de Vincent surgió de repente, sobresaltando a Cid. El piloto le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —Vincent no respondió. Se limitó a transmitirle sus pensamientos a través de sus rojizos ojos y a esperar a que el otro los captara. Cid alzó el mentón y aventuró una respuesta— Hm… El motivo…

Vincent asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada. Cid pudo percibir su turbación. El pistolero llevaba días encerrado en un meditabundo silencio aún más prolongado de lo habitual. Se le notaba sinceramente intranquilo.

—A mí también me preocupa —reconoció el piloto— ¿Por qué crees que lo hace?

—Creo que tiene que ver con Cloud —musitó el hombre de la capa roja.

—Sí, yo también lo he pensado —coincidió Cid. Se acodó sobre las rodillas, inclinándose más hacia Vincent y buscando su mirada— Pero no alcanzo a entender por qué… Es decir, si nos suelta porque Cloud se lo pide o algo… ¿Qué obtiene él a cambio? Porque algo estará consiguiendo a cambio. El Diablo nunca da sin recibir —añadió con desprecio. Vio que Vincent seguía absorto en su propia mente; no le escuchaba. Quizás éste tenía una idea más acertada de lo que ocurría. Se atrevió a indagar en ello— ¿Qué notaste cuando les viste?

El pistolero volvió su atención de forma repentina hacia su compañero. Los grises ojos de Cid esperaban una respuesta. Una que Valentine se negaba a expresar en voz alta desde que presenciara lo que presenció, hace casi una semana.

—Nada… —mintió, desviando los ojos de nuevo.

—Algo tuviste que notar —insistió Cid más impaciente— ¿Dijo Shinra algo concreto, le exigió algo?

—No lo sé…

—Joder Vincent, algo se dirían, ¿de qué hablaron? ¿Qué coño le pidió a cambio de no matarte?

—No lo sé —Esta vez sonó más contundente. Su mirada se clavó sobre Cid con cierta fiereza. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa que éste le devolvía, trató de explicarse—. Fue muy rápido, Cid. Apenas hablaron y desde luego de nada que yo pudiera interpretar. Fue muy confuso… —concluyó con sinceridad, arrebujándose en su capa— Pero recuerdo que Cloud me dijo «saldréis de aquí pronto, te lo prometo».

—¿Cloud dijo eso?

—Sí... Y es lo que más intranquilo me tiene.

—O sea que sí es cosa suya —murmuró Cid mesándose la perilla—. ¿No te mencionó nada del porqué?

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

—No tuvimos tiempo de decirnos más. Yo le inquirí sobre Aeris y esa fue su respuesta. Eso es todo —musitó abatido. Todavía recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Cloud cuando le tomó del brazo y la forma en que dijo aquello. Miró su mano, con la que le había agarrado. Y recordó algo más—. Estaba débil… —Cid le miró con interés. Vincent no hacía más que observarse las manos— Recuerdo que llevaba unos extraños grilletes… Uno en cada muñeca, pero sin estar encadenados. Tenían un insólito brillo verdoso. Como de…

—… Mako —completó su compañero. Vincent le miró a los ojos y asintió. El piloto desvió la mirada lanzando un bufido despectivo—. Hijo de perra… Así es como le domina. Sabe que con toda su fuerza, Cloud le arrancaría la cabeza de una simple bofetada —Volvió a centrar sus ojos inquietos sobre Vincent— ¿Estaba herido?

—No me lo pareció. Sólo muy debilitado.

—¿Crees que le habrá torturado? —aventuró Cid con reserva.

Esta vez, Vincent prefirió guardar su opinión. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sin querer presagiar nada en ese respecto. El piloto resopló y se echó hacia atrás, haciéndose almohada con las manos tras la cabeza y se dispuso a hacer repaso de lo poco que sabían.

—Shinra retiene a Cloud y nos utiliza a nosotros como moneda de cambio para conseguir algo de él... ¿Pero _qué_? —Puso énfasis a la incógnita— Te juro que por más vueltas que le doy, no logro entenderlo. Ya nos ha cogido, no tenemos nada. No hay nada que Cloud pueda decirle que él no sepa y menos aún que darle… En qué coño estará pensando ese desgraciado de Rufus…

Los ojos carmesí de Valentine miraron de reojo al piloto. Respiró profundamente para sí. Vincent tenía un dato más que no había compartido con nadie, pues su propia mente bloqueaba el hilo de pensamiento que se formaba cuando evocaba… Aquel beso. No había sido algo puntual. No hubo sorpresa en Cloud; pareció esperarlo. Eso le decía que no era el primero. Y resultaba inquietante pensar qué se escondía detrás de ello. La clave estaba en la cuestión _¿qué quería Shinra de Cloud? _Pero la posible respuesta que se dibujaba en la mente de Vincent era tan perturbadora que se negaba a pensar en ella. Simplemente, porque no quería contemplarla.

—Bueno, mira —Cid se levantó del camastro y se acercó al moreno mientras se mesaba la espalda—, no importa el motivo. Cuanto antes estemos todos fuera, antes podremos ayudarle. En cuanto nos reunamos, trazaremos un plan, uno bien trazado —puntualizó— y sacaremos a Cloud de aquí de una puta vez. Seguro que los demás ya están planeando algo. ¿No es verdad, gato de mierda?

Inquirió hacia Caith Sith, aún en _standby_ en su rincón. Lo que no esperaba era que, al momento, el pequeño robot sacudiera la cabeza y se levantara, reactivándose.

—Coño… —masculló Cid con ligera sorpresa.

Ambos hombres volvieron su atención hacia el robot mientras éste se acercaba con aspecto exaltado.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡He descubierto algo! Lo descubrí esta mañana, pero he necesitado tiempo para contrastarlo… No estaba seguro de su veracidad, pero ahora sí, y es muy importante, tengo que decíroslo, y a los demás…

—¡Pero dilo ya, joder! —gritó Cid, exasperado.

El gato se cubrió la boca con las manos, interrumpiendo su verborrea. Cuando se hubo centrado, se acercó a los dos hombres. Atendió con una de sus orejas a la puerta para cerciorarse que no los escuchaban, y pasó a contarles lo que había descubierto gracias a cierto documento que cayó en sus manos. Cid y Vincent intercambiaron sendas miradas de inquietud cuando terminó su relato.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Cid señalándole con el dedo.

—Completamente. Lo he comprobado en los archivos.

—¿Has dicho dentro de siete días? —habló ahora Vincent. El gato robot asintió. El pistolero miró a su compañero— Ya nos habrán liberado a todos…

—Y Rufus Shinra no estará aquí —añadió Cait Sith—. Va a viajar a Junon y estará fuera una semana o dos. Creo que ha adelantado el viaje; pretende salir esta misma noche.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento.

—Es la oportunidad perfecta —murmuró Cid, irguiéndose con los brazos en jarras—. No habrá otra mejor. Hay que comentárselo a los demás; iremos macerando el plan mientras esperamos —Los otros dos asintieron. Cid puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vincent, transmitiéndole confianza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante—. Vamos a sacar a Cloud de aquí.

.

El sol ya se había puesto. Apenas un resplandor anaranjado quedaba de su trazado, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Un cielo de tonalidades cálidas se observaba desde una sala de estar de la septuagésima planta. Dos ojos azules, fríos e impávidos, centraban su atención en la ventana, dejando que su mente divagara por sentimientos contradictorios, comprendidos entre lo que debía y lo que deseaba hacer. Se dijo a sí mismo por enésima vez que había tomado la decisión correcta. Cerró los ojos liberando un suspiro. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención; tras la orden de «adelante», una figura ataviada en traje negro se asomó por ella.

—Todo está listo, señor Presidente —anunció una vocecilla aguda y femenina—. El helicóptero espera.

Rufus volvió su mirada hacia la joven Turco que aguardaba en el dintel. Aún no se movió. Con las manos en los bolsillos, contempló el último estertor de la puesta de sol. Junto a él, una maleta esperaba para emprender el viaje.

—¿Señor…? —La joven insistió, notándole ausente.

—Lleva mi equipaje al helicóptero, Elena —murmuró el presidente sin volverse—. Yo iré en diez minutos.

—Muy bien —La Turco se adentró, tomando la pequeña maleta de ruedas y llevándosela consigo.

Sólo una vez la joven hubo desaparecido, Shinra apartó su mirada de la ventana y salió de la sala también. Con paso lento, sin prisa alguna, recorrió el pasillo de su residencia hacia otra habitación. Le quedaba algo que hacer antes de irse.

.

Olor a sábanas limpias. Tacto suave bajo la piel. Fue lo primero que notó mientras se abría paso por las brumas del sueño y regresaba a la realidad. Cloud abrió los ojos con placidez, descubriéndose entre blancas sábanas y blancos almohadones. Estaba acostado bocabajo sobre una amplia cama con dosel, enfocando el otro extremo vacío de la misma. Por reflejo, deslizo el brazo sobre éste, notándolo frío. No había yacido nadie en esa cama salvo él, al menos durante las últimas horas. Que, hablando de eso… ¿cuántas horas habrían sido? Giró el cuello con pereza hacia el otro lado, buscando en la mesilla el reloj que recordaba que estaría allí. Las agujas marcaban las siete. Y como la luz de las ventanas no transmitía la impresión de que fueran las siete de la mañana, dedujo que eran de la tarde. Había dormido todo el día. Después de lo poco y lo mal que llevaba descansado las últimas noches, su cuerpo se había rendido al agotamiento y restaurado su energía por medio de un larguísimo sueño. Se sentía renovado, descansado. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía inerte.

Se incorporó con un quejido, sintiendo sus huesos crujir. Levantó su cuerpo del colchón estirando los brazos y con la cabeza gacha, dejando que su flequillo cubriera toda su visión. Cuando se hubo estirado un poco, se echó hacia atrás para sentarse. Se sentía muy aletargado, como aturdido. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación de Rufus, pero sin hallar rastro de él. Poco a poco, comenzó a recordar cómo había llegado hasta ella.

Debido a su estado mental terriblemente aturdido por el cansancio, el Mako de sus esposas y las abrumadoras sensaciones de esa noche, tenía algunas lagunas de lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber tenido el cuello de Shinra entre las manos, pero todo se volvía borroso a partir de ahí; su mente se nublaba cuando intentaba evocar porqué le había soltado. Por ejemplo, no recordaba el trayecto pero sí haber llegado a la habitación de Rufus sin oponer resistencia. Como tampoco la opuso cuando éste, con la excusa de la ropa mojada de ambos, comenzó a desnudarle. Mientras Shinra acariciaba su cuerpo con ávidas manos y su deseo despertaba de nuevo, Cloud había insistido una vez más por la seguridad de sus compañeros. Y finalmente, conseguido que Rufus le diera su palabra. Pero, dado el avanzado estado de embriaguez de Shinra, el ex-SOLDADO desconfió de que pudiera recordarlo, y logró que Rufus, para calmar al fin sus inquietudes, acabara entregándole un papel donde le hizo escribir el orden en que quería que sus compañeros fueran liberados. Tuvo que hacerlo mientras el presidente se deleitaba con su cuerpo, algo que se apreció en su letra temblorosa. No se resistió entonces tampoco ni cuando le tomó de nuevo en su cama.

Cloud se mesó el cuello, quejicoso. Le dolía todo. Lucía marcas por toda la piel; incluso sentía aún los brazos de Rufus abrazándole durante la noche. Era una extraña sensación, pues no sentía la misma repulsa que las últimas veces. Sería que se estaba inmunizando… Se levantó desnudo de la cama, buscando su ropa; no le agradaba seguir en ese estado en la habitación de Shinra. Sus prendas estaban tiradas por el suelo, por fortuna, ya secas. Pero apenas se puso los pantalones, volvió a dejarse caer en la cama como si se quedara sin fuerzas, mirando el dosel con ojos perdidos. Se sentía muy extraño, algo no iba bien. No se encontraba a sí mismo. Era como hallarse en un cuerpo vacío, sin emoción, sin pensamiento… No sentía odio, asco, repulsión, arrepentimiento, cansancio… Simplemente, no sentía nada.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse atrajo sus ojos un segundo. Una voz muy conocida le llamó por su nombre.

—¿Cloud? —Rufus se paró en el umbral, observándole. El ex-SOLDADO yacía en la cama de lado a lado, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Shinra le observó en silencio antes de entrar al cuarto, dejando abierta la puerta.

Se adentró hasta la cama, sentándose junto a Cloud. Éste tenía un brazo alzando y flexionado por detrás de la cabeza, la otra mano sobre el vientre y la cabeza ladeada hacia el cabecero, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Respiraba pausadamente, sin alterarse por su cercanía; se podría decir, ignorándole. Rufus alargó la mano derecha vendada y acarició su pectoral desnudo, notando su piel caliente y su corazón relajado. Cloud no reaccionó ante el contacto; estaba ausente. Pero Shinra no tardó en captar su atención.

—Salgo ahora mismo para Junon —anunció—. El helicóptero está esperando arriba.

Cloud volvió la cabeza y centró de inmediato sus intensos ojos celestes en él, observándole sorprendido y con cierto deje de inquietud. En teoría, tal viaje no estaba previsto hasta dentro de dos días, le extrañaba que lo hubiera adelantado. Shinra acarició su rostro con aire tranquilizador, sin dejar de mirarle con expresión seria pero obnubilada. Tendido entre las blancas sábanas de su cama, con los cabellos dorados revueltos, su piel nívea bajo aquella tenue luz y sus arrebatadores ojos mirándole, se veía encantador y fascinante. Rufus suspiró posando la mano al otro lado del cuerpo del joven.

—Tranquilo —musitó con voz cansada—. Nuestro trato seguirá en pie. Ya he dejado instrucciones.

Notó un suspiro de alivio en el sutil movimiento del pecho de Cloud. Shinra se recostó sobre el cuerpo del joven de un flanco al otro, apoyándose en el codo para evitar cargar todo su peso sobre Cloud. En ese momento, el ex-SOLDADO pareció tensarse un poco por la cercanía y, en especial, por la confianza de Rufus. Su forma de echarse sobre él transmitía un nivel de intimidad que en nada reflejaba la relación que existía entre ellos dos. Aún a pesar de la cruda realidad, parecía que a Rufus le gustaba fingir que las cosas eran como él las imaginaba.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme en esta cama contigo otra noche —musitó sin sonreír. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano para observarle con calma—. No soporto la idea de dejarte ahora mismo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Rufus no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la pregunta. Pero en los ojos de Cloud no había emoción alguna. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del presidente. Por un momento, le habría gustado imaginar que el joven le iba a echar de menos… En lugar de contar los días que podría estar sin verle.

—Una o dos semanas. Depende de cómo vayan las cosas. La cuestión es que te librarás de mí durante un tiempo —musitó. De pronto su sonrisa se congeló y una sombra cruzó sus ojos; su mente pareció evocar algo turbador. Cloud lo notó y le miró intrigado. Pero, tras tomar aire, aquella expresión en el rostro de Shinra había desaparecido—. Aunque yo sí te voy a echar de menos…

Rufus se inclinó a besarle con suavidad, distrayéndole de aquel lapsus. Despacio, se fue cerniendo sobre él. Cloud posó las manos en los brazos de Shinra, permitiendo el beso y respondiendo de forma ya automática cuando el presidente lo profundizó. Apenas duró unos segundos; Shinra se separó con un jadeo y dejó caer el rostro sobre el cuello de Cloud. Con su respiración le estremeció toda la piel.

—O tal vez sí lo hagas… —La voz de Rufus sonó distinta, abstraída.

Cloud sintió un escalofrío. No supo por qué, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró de repente y buscó por el rabillo del ojo a Shinra. Éste estaba prácticamente echado encima suyo, rehuyendo el momento de marcharse. Pero había algo más. Algo en su tono de voz, su manera de hablar y de abrazarle. Podía notar que su mente estaba lejos. Y que le ocultaba algo.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —indagó Cloud en un susurro.

Muy despacio, Rufus se separó de su cuello y sus ojos se clavaron en los contrarios. Los orbes pálidos del presidente se mostraban inexpresivos, pero los del ex-SOLDADO supieron ver entre aquellos fríos témpanos. Leyó que había una respuesta.

—Lo siento, Cloud… —musitó en un susurro casi inaudible mientras ladeaba la cabeza lánguidamente— Créeme que lo siento mucho…

Se separó, incorporándose despacio y alejándose de él. Aquella extraña respuesta logró hacer que Cloud también se irguiera sobre los codos, persiguiendo su mirada con inquietud. Rufus no cortó el contacto visual mientras se apartaba de la cama, devolviéndole una enigmática expresión. Cloud frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, la respuesta llegó por sí misma. Sólo que no vino del presidente.

Cloud volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia la puerta abierta. En el umbral acababan de aparecer varios guardias armados. El ex-SOLDADO miró con sorpresa alternativamente a éstos y a Rufus, quien en ese instante intercambiaba su mirada con el capitán de la patrulla. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Y éste dirigió a sus hombres hacia Cloud.

Ante su cara de asombro, los soldados le agarraron, levantándole de la cama y poniéndole en pie. Sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, Cloud se resistió mientras éstos le aferraban de los brazos y le tiraban del cabello. Entretanto Shinra observaba la escena sin intervenir.

—¡Rufus…! ¿Qué estás haciendo, qué es esto? —inquirió Cloud empezando a ponerse seriamente nervioso.

Pero el presidente no se dignó a contestarle. Mientras forcejeaba con los soldados, pudo captar cómo éste hurgaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando el puño cerrado en torno a un pequeño objeto. Cuando sus dedos se abrieron y Cloud pudo ver que se trataba del regulador de las esposas, un severo estremecimiento le recorrió, haciéndole tensar todo su cuerpo con pavor. Pero para su mayor sorpresa, en lugar de accionarlo, Rufus se lo entregó en mano al capitán, murmurándole algo que arrojó luz al fin a lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—Dáselo a Hojo.

Cloud se sintió de repente quedar sin aire. Dejó de luchar, invadido por una impresión demasiado grande para ser capaz de reaccionar a ella. Según veía como el capitán asentía y guardaba el mando en su bolsillo, algo dentro de Cloud comenzó a hervir. Y en cuanto notó que los ojos de Rufus incidían durante un segundo sobre él, usó toda su fuerza para arrojarse hacia éste, aún con dos soldados sujetándole firmemente que impidieron que avanzara más de la cuenta.

—¡¿Qué haces!? —le increpó, lleno de pánico y de indignación— ¡Me diste tu palabra!

La expresión en el rostro de Shinra no fue ni mucho menos la que habría esperado ver. No había orgullo ni jactancia en su mirada. Todo lo contrario. Parecía inclusive… afligido cuando se acercó a él. Cloud jadeaba entre dientes, mirándole intensamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta al porqué de semejante incongruencia. Rufus suspiró apesadumbrado y alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro con suma gentileza.

—Créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti… —susurró con voz queda, mirándole a los ojos con lo que parecía sincera consternación. Pero para Cloud apestó a hipocresía.

En los ojos del ex-SOLDADO se pudo leer estupor, confusión, angustia… y un rencor colosal. No podía creer que después de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, ahora se atreviera a hacerle aquello… Le había traicionado. El muy cerdo, pese a todo, le había vendido a Hojo.

Estaba tan atónito que no pudo abrir la boca. En su cabeza los insultos se agolpaban, su voz gritaba y maldecía una y otra vez el nombre de Rufus Shinra y el suyo propio por haberse dejado engañar una vez más. El presidente deslizó los dedos por su mentón con delicadeza y terminó dejándole libre, apartando la mirada con aflicción. Aunque Cloud no supo discernir hasta qué punto era fingida. Sólo mientras los soldados lo arrastraban fuera de la habitación, el peso de la angustia cobró en él la suficiente fuerza para, sin dejar de mirar a Shinra, gritarle entre forcejeos desesperados. Mientras, éste no hizo más que mantener la vista apartada, tratando de hacer oídos sordos en un pueril gesto de remordimiento.

Durante todo el trayecto, Cloud no dejó de resistirse. El pánico que durante mucho tiempo había logrado contener afloraba ahora como un géiser, respondiendo a su desesperada llamada de socorro. Hizo todo lo que pudo por tratar de escapar para martirio de sus captores, quienes, a pesar de bregar con un ex-SOLDADO con las fuerzas mermadas, se vieron en dificultades para reducirlo. Al final, cuatro agentes le llevaban literalmente a rastras por los pasillos y ascensores de Shinra, hasta llegar a su destino. Completamente inmovilizado y con los brazos, las costillas y el cuero cabelludo terriblemente doloridos, Cloud fue conducido directamente hasta la sala de experimentación del Departamento Científico. Nada más entrar, le obligaron a ponerse de rodillas, mientras un soldado le clavaba una rodilla entre las escápulas y otro le levantaba la cabeza tirándole del pelo. Emitió un leve quejido apretando con fuerza los dientes. Y aguardó lo que ya era inevitable.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mi preciado espécimen…

Cloud abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquella aguda y desagradable voz. Desde su rígida postura, buscó con los ojos a su dueño. Y a los pocos segundos, unos lentos pasos cercanos colocaron en su campo de visión una figura encorvada que conocía muy bien. Le gruñó enseñándole los dientes mientras recibía de éste una sórdida sonrisa.

—Profesor Hojo —El capitán de la patrulla se adelantó—. El Presidente nos ha ordenado que le entreguemos en custodia al preso…

—Sí, sí, ya lo estoy viendo, gracias —interrumpió Hojo sin mucho interés. No despegaba su mirada de Cloud.

—También me pidió que le entregara esto.

El capitán le extendió el objeto que portaba. Por fin, los ojos del científico le prestaron atención y tomó el pequeño instrumento. En cuanto lo hubo examinado entre sus largos y delgados dedos, una sonrisa artera se dibujó en sus labios. Miró a Cloud alzando el objeto y notó por su reacción que lo reconocía. El ex-SOLDADO se sacudió y empezó a respirar más deprisa.

—Supongo que pensó que lo necesitaría para hacerme contigo, ¿hm? Qué considerado por su parte… —A través del brillo de sus gafas, Cloud pudo notar los oscuros y crueles ojos del científico clavados con sadismo sobre él— Veamos qué tal funciona… Atrás, caballeros.

Según terminó de hablar, posó el pulgar sobre el regulador y lo elevó un par de centímetros. Cloud no tuvo ni tiempo de verlo venir antes de que una intensa descarga le sacudiera. Los agentes que le sujetaban le soltaron de inmediato cuando vieron cómo el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO se agitaba violentamente y sus músculos se tensaban en hiperextensión, arqueando la espalda. Los ojos se le abrieron tanto que parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, mientras un fulgor azul intenso los invadía. Cloud sintió aquel fuego líquido recorrer sus venas desde el corazón hasta la cabeza, notando ésta a punto de estallarle. Y cuando creyó que ya no aguantaría más sin desmayarse, la descarga cesó. Cayó como un fardo inerte al suelo, donde, cuando logró al fin hacer uso de sus pulmones, comenzó a respirar con notable dificultad. Una risa desdeñosa se hizo oír por encima de sus jadeos.

—Maravilloso… —La insidiosa voz de Hojo denotaba orgullo mientras observaba al joven ex-SOLDADO retorcerse en el suelo— Pueden irse, caballeros. Creo que me basto para controlarle.

El suelo retumbó en los oídos de Cloud cuando varios pares de pies emprendieron la marcha para salir de la sala. En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, hizo acopio de fuerzas para incorporarse, pero su cuerpo aún no le respondía con normalidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor no había terminado de disiparse. Logró encontrar con sus ojos la figura de Hojo y vio cómo éste guardaba el mando en el bolsillo de su bata.

—Veo que las pulseras que fabriqué para ti funcionan a la perfección… Tal como imaginaba. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de probarlas. Debo decir que me asombra hasta a mí su efectividad —El científico avanzó un paso hacia él. Cloud trató de dominar sus brazos y piernas para alejarse, pero no lo logró—. Pero tranquilo… En realidad no creo que vaya a necesitarlo. No… Yo tengo otros medios para doblegarte mucho más eficaces y lucrativos…

Tendido irremediablemente sobre el frío suelo, Cloud percibió a través de su vista nublada cómo Hojo sacaba la mano del bolsillo portando otra cosa… Al mostrársela al joven, la luz de un reflectante del techo incidió sobre el pequeño objeto que sostenía entre índice y pulgar manifestando un revelador brillo rosado. Cloud abrió los ojos con pavor.

—Durante una semana eres completamente mío, muchacho —Mientras hablaba, la otra mano del científico se mostró portando una jeringa, y la fue acercando despacio hacia la pequeña ampolla con el suero—. Y tengo luz verde para hacer contigo lo que quiera…

Pinchó la cápsula y cargó la jeringuilla, enarbolándola luego con jactancia sin abandonar aquella asquerosa sonrisa. La respiración de Cloud era histérica.

—Nos lo vamos a pasar bien, ¿verdad?

.

Fin del decimosexto capítulo.

* * *

Mucho secundón chupando plano en este capítulo, ¿eh? Espero no haberos aburrido. Pero los necesitaba para asentar las bases de lo que va a venir ahora... No vayáis a perderos. ¿Qué contendrá ese extraño documento "accidentalmente" hayado por Reeve y que parece ser la clave para liberar a Cloud? ¿Qué macabras perversiones estarán cruzando la mente del simpaticuelo Profesor Hojo con respecto a nuestro pobre y sufrido ex-SOLDADO? Sólo lo averiguaréis si seguís pendientes~

Y hablando de eso, me temo que tengo malas noticias... Este era mi último capítulo colchón. Y a pesar de que he tratado de evitar que ocurriera, me veo obligada a avisaros de antemano que... El próximo jueves no habrá capítulo T_T Un oportuno examen ese día me impedirá escribir y tener el capítulo a punto. Lo siento mucho. Sólo espero que comprendáis que realmente vuelco todo mi interés en cada actualización, procurando que sean siempre lo mejor posible, no escribiendo si no me siento inspirada para no tener que arrepentirme luego y repasando cada capítulo siempre antes de subirlo en busca de errores o mejoras. Si me emperrara en entregaros un capítulo a toda costa la próxima semana, estaría haciendo lo que no quiero: escribir rápido y mal. Puede que esto sólo sea un fanfic y lo haga por puro entretenimiento, pero para mí merece la pena dar lo mejor de mí.

Un millón de gracias a todos los que me seguís y otro millón por vuestra comprensión, especialmente si os dignáis a leer todo este tochaco. Y ahora, ya sabéis: acepto críticas, amenazas, injurias, adulaciones, declaraciones de amor, declaraciones de odio, recetas de cocina, consejos y opiniones en general de toda índole. Si bien me encanta ver cómo sube el contador de visitas, me gusta aún más conocer vuestra opinión sobre la historia de primera mano con un review ;)

Un besazo enorme y que paséis buen puente y buen finde siguiente. ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas! ^0^/


	17. Infierno

_Infierno: en ajedrez, se llama **infierno** a aquella situación en la que la mejor jugada es abandonar._

¡Hola holita! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Espero que sí porque yo a vosotros mucho T3T Sólo confío en que la espera merezca la pena.

Si no es mucho pedir, la estiraré unos segundos más para hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre este cap. Debido a que tengo una musa de lo más cabrona, a veces me da la sensación de que me complico mucho la vida con algunas escenas... Espero que no vayáis a perderos. Pero es que tal cual la musa me las lanza, las tengo que escribir: Hay un par de flashbacks en este episodio que se cuelan, como solía ocurrir al principio del fic, en medio de un momento presente. Y se diferencian por letra cursiva y no cursiva ;)

Y segunda cosa: vuelvo a hacer uso de la barra horizontal pero NO para separar momentos temporales, sino escenas que tienen lugar al mismo tiempo. Y ahora, confiando que las aclaraciones no os hayan liado más en vez de ayudaros, sin más dilación, os dejo con el cap. Hasta ahora~

* * *

Movió los dedos con debilidad, volviendo a ser consciente de ellos. La sensibilidad comenzó a retornar poco a poco a sus manos dormidas conforme la sangre circulaba de nuevo. Y con ella, volvió el dolor. Cloud emitió un quejido ahogado, apenas audible, sintiendo cómo los grilletes mordían sus muñecas como dientes de acero. Abrió los ojos con debilidad, retornando a la realidad de la que el sueño había logrado evadirle por unas horas… Pero de la que desde luego no podía ayudarle a escapar.

Seguía en la misma sala oscura y en la misma incómoda postura en las que se hallaba desde hacía horas, con la única compañía de sus propios pensamientos y el sonido de las cadenas. Intentó mover el cuello, pero la barra metálica que cruzaba tras su nuca no se lo ponía fácil. Ese acero pasaba por detrás de sus hombros y los extremos terminaban en sendas esposas de sus manos, manteniéndole los brazos en cruz y sin posibilidad de doblar los codos. Sus tobillos también se hallaban engrilletados y unidos por otra barra más corta, que le obligaba a permanecer de rodillas y limitaba su movilidad. Hacía mucho que ya no sentía las piernas, completamente dormidas de aguantar su peso en esa posición durante horas. Pues para rematar el invento, todo el cepo estaba unido mediante cadenas a la pared, dejando a Cloud en una inmovilidad casi total. No había ventana alguna que le diera una pista de la hora que era. No sabía si era de día o de noche, ni cuánto tiempo habría pasado dormido, que podía ser desde minutos hasta horas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta el punto en que ya no sabía cuántos días llevaba ahí metido, desde que Rufus se marchara a Junon y lo dejara en las asquerosas manos de Hojo.

Un chirrido prolongado rompió el silencio. Un haz de luz penetró en la oscuridad lamiendo el suelo y haciéndose más grande conforme la puerta se abría. Una sombra se proyectó sobre éste, recortando la silueta de un hombre. El sonido de unos zapatos mocasines se internó, avanzando a pasos lentos hacia el prisionero.

Hablando del Diablo…

—Buenos días —saludó una voz que cargó de insidiosa malicia aquellas dos palabras.

Cloud se tensó, pero no se movió un ápice. Se negaba a satisfacer al pérfido científico con su sola mirada. Hojo se acercó hasta quedar justo delante de él, observándole con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

—¿Qué tal hemos dormido? ¿Te resultan cómodas mis instalaciones? —inquirió con malévola burla mientras evaluaba el intricado cepo en que el ex-SOLDADO se hallaba inmovilizado— Confío en que así sea. Está especialmente diseñada para especímenes como tú. De esos con un exceso de energía que requiere ser sometida convenientemente. Y tiene otra función además… —Le dio un puntapié en una rodilla, percibiendo por la nula respuesta de Cloud que no lo había sentido; se sonrió— Parece ser que ejerce un gran poder sedante. Es por la falta de sangre en las extremidades, lo notas, ¿verdad? Me ahorra mucho en drogas.

Una desagradable risa siguió a esa última frase. Cloud continuaba sin moverse, hablar o mostrar el más leve signo de escuchar a Hojo. Mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, clavándola sobre éste con tanta intensidad que podría perforarlo.

—Tengo una buena noticia para ti —continuó el profesor con una voz más seria—. Te alegrará saber que he terminado mi trabajo contigo. Ya he extraído todo lo que quería de ti…

Su tono fue bajando conforme formulaba aquella frase, al tiempo que tomaba al joven del mentón. Le levantó el rostro, haciendo tintinear las cadenas.

—… Con creces —concluyó con un tono lascivo. Le acarició el mentón con el pulgar, acercándose un poco más. El cierre de su pantalón quedó justo a la altura del rostro de Cloud, cuya mirada permanecía apartada.

Hojo se sonrió, jactándose con esa imagen. Entretanto, su voz y sus palabras despertaron en la mente del ex-SOLDADO los recuerdos de lo acontecido junto al maníaco científico desde su llegada allí. Desde el primer momento, cuando quedara tendido vulnerable a sus pies nada más ser arrastrado hasta el laboratorio.

.

_—__Veamos… Qué es lo que tienes que fascina tanto al niñato de Rufus… _

_La rodilla de Hojo presionaba sus escápulas. Le retorcía el brazo hacia atrás para terminar de inmovilizarle. Cloud tenía la cara contra el suelo, jadeando mientras trataba en vano de recuperar la movilidad tras la descarga de Mako. Sintió el pinchazo de la aguja en el cuello; se tensó. Sacudió con debilidad su cuerpo, nada que Hojo no pudiera contener moviendo un poco la rodilla hacia su nuca. Sin poderse defender, recibió la inyección completa en su vena yugular. Para cuando el profesor retiró la jeringuilla, la respiración de Cloud ya estaba cambiando. _

_—__Muy bien… —musitó con su ladina voz mientras le dejaba libre. Hojo examinó la cánula entre sus dedos antes de cubrir la aguja y guardarla en su bolsillo— Probemos con una dosis más baja… Sólo para que te portes bien. Tampoco necesito que te arrastres a mí como un animal en celo. Además… un poco de resistencia siempre lo hace más interesante… _

_Lo último lo murmuró con un deje obsceno. Cloud sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y un calor abrasador a su alrededor. Trató de incorporarse, sólo logrando quedar bocarriba y seguir jadeando a un compás más lento. Reconocía aquella sensación. No era tan fuerte como la primera y última vez que la experimentó en el despacho de Rufus, pero sí estaba siendo mucho más rápida. Vio a Hojo situarse al final de su cuerpo y arrodillarse entre sus piernas flexionadas sin perder tiempo. En un intento de evitarlo, Cloud buscó echarse atrás y el científico le sujetó de una rodilla para impedírselo, separándole al instante las piernas y colándose entre ellas. Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón. El ex-SOLDADO echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando controlar el avance de aquella potente sensación, más fuerte de lo que su mente se hallaba en ese momento para combatirla. Mientras, sentía las manos de Hojo deslizarse por su pantalón, abriéndolo, bajándolo. _

_Hojo terminó de desnudarle sin ninguna resistencia por parte de Cloud, que yacía en el duro suelo incapaz de oponerse. Un gemido proveniente del científico precedió al roce de su falo contra la entrepierna del joven. Pero la tenacidad del ex-SOLDADO volvió a aflorar cuando sintió los largos y huesudos dedos contrarios envolver su miembro, lanzando la mano a agarrar la opuesta para impedirlo. Una risa malévola llegó hasta sus oídos._

_—__Pobre muchacho… Debe ser frustrante no ser dueño de tu cuerpo, ¿a que sí? —se burlaba el infame científico ante los intentos desesperados de Cloud de dominar su voluntad. Hojo le tomó de la muñeca para retirar esa mano que trataba de interponerse— ¿Cómo se sentirá el placer cuando se lo arrancan a uno por la fuerza… hm? Ju, ju, ju… —se jactó, acariciando lascivamente el sexo de Cloud entre sus huesudos dedos— Por lo pronto… yo voy a degustar lo que tanto hechiza a Rufus… Y a comprobar si realmente vales todo lo que el muy necio paga por ti… _

_Le ancló la muñeca al suelo al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Y con la otra mano guió su erección al interior de Cloud, hundiéndose lentamente en él con un gemido placentero. El ex-SOLDADO arqueó la espalda y emitió un grito ahogado. La receptividad que la droga le hacía sentir no era suficiente para eclipsar el dolor de sus entrañas abriéndose al paso del miembro de Hojo. Una extraña mezcla de deseo y horror se entrelazaban de forma aberrante en su interior, incapaces de unirse y batallando la una contra la otra. Sentía que le estallaría la cabeza por semejante caos. _

_—__Aaaahhh… Vaya… —La gimiente voz de Hojo sonó por encima de él. _

_El profesor bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo desnudo del joven que, con la respiración entrecortada, se retorcía bajo el suyo presa de unas sensaciones que no podía dominar. Deslizó una mano por su torso, notando al instante cómo se estremecía y el descontrolado latir de su corazón. Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. _

_—__Tal vez debí haber centrado mis investigaciones contigo en este campo desde el principio… Ju, ju, ju… —se burló. Acto seguido cerró sus dedos sobre la cadera del joven y procedió a embestirle con empeño, hundiéndose en su caliente y estrecho interior acompasado por los gemidos quejicosos del muchacho. Música para sus oídos—Aaahh, sí… Eso es…_

_Se cernió sobre él y se dejó envolver por el placer. Entre dientes, Cloud logró acallar la mayoría de sus gemidos. Débil, extenuado y terriblemente aturdido quedó a merced del deseo del repugnante científico. Ninguno de sus endebles amagos de resistencia fue rival para Hojo. Pero si creía que aquello era lo peor que le tenía preparado para sufrir, estaba muy equivocado…_

.

Y es que si algo caracterizaba al perverso científico, era que sabía sacar el máximo partido de cada uno de sus especímenes. Tras violarle tan cómodamente el primer día, para el segundo le tenía reservada una tortura muy distinta. Cloud despertó en el interior de una cámara octogonal intensamente iluminada. Lo primero que vio fue su propio reflejo devolviéndole una mirada de inquietud, pues cada uno de los siete paneles de cristal de las ocho paredes que conformaban la sala se comportaba como espejo. Pese a ello, juró sentirse observado tras su blindada seguridad.

.

_—__Experimento de resistencia del sujeto C, comienzo. Primera prueba —Una voz tronó en la sala con el característico eco de megafonía, y Cloud pudo reconocer en ella a Hojo. Aunque no pudiera verle, el científico le observaba desde alguna parte—. Adelante._

_Nada más oírse la orden, la única pared de la sala que no era de cristal se abrió y entró por ella una fiera de aspecto canino, que nada más ver a Cloud le reconoció como enemigo, lanzándose a por él con las fauces por delante. El ex-SOLDADO se colocó en guardia y recibió al animal con una patada en la boca en cuanto se acercó, lanzándolo contra el otro extremo de la sala. Pero en cuanto se recuperó del golpe, la bestia enseñó su ensangrentada dentadura rugiendo fieramente y volvió a arrojarse contra Cloud. Éste comprendió que no cesaría hasta dejarla inconsciente o matarla. _

_Consiguió mantenerla a raya aventándola de una certera patada cada vez que se ponía a su altura, hasta que a la tercera, ya no se volvió a levantar. Jadeando y con el corazón a cien, Cloud aguardó en tensión la resolución de aquel «experimento», oteando a su alrededor con los nervios de punta. Pero de ningún modo vio venir lo que sucedió entonces, cuando sus esposas brillaron y una descarga rápida y corta sacudió su cuerpo, derribándole de rodillas con un grito. Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Hojo mientras el dolor se disipaba._

_—__Primera prueba superada. Sujeto sometido a descarga de Mako. Segunda prueba. Adelante. _

_Jadeando en el suelo y sin tener tiempo de recuperarse, Cloud observó con su mirada desenfocada cómo la puerta se abría se nuevo y otra criatura igual que la anterior entraba en la sala. El animal se detuvo mostrando una pose amenazadora, con los hombros encorvados y el pelo del lomo erizado mientras gruñía. Cloud se puso en pie despacio, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos, fijando los ojos en el animal mientras trataba de recobrar rápido el normal funcionamiento de su cuerpo. Pero la bestia se lanzó a por él sin darle tregua y, esta vez, no le fue tan fácil evitarla. La criatura saltó sobre él, placándole y tirándole al suelo mientras trataba de morderle; Cloud sólo tuvo tiempo de agarrar sus fauces con las manos, clavándose sus dientes en los dedos. Forcejeó con él hasta que logró golpearle con la rodilla en las costillas, arrancándole un gemido y consiguiendo entonces asestarle un puñetazo. La pelea fue más larga esta vez; no concluyó hasta que el ex-SOLDADO logró estampar al animal contra una de las paredes, noqueándolo, derrumbándose sobre éste después jadeando copiosamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía terriblemente fatigado. Pero la cosa aún no había concluido._

_Otra descarga. Cloud se irguió arqueando la espalda involuntariamente y conteniendo un grito tras sus dientes apretados. Cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, quedando tendido igual que las dos fieras a las que había vencido y apenas sí escuchó la megafonía de nuevo._

_—__Segunda prueba superada. Sujeto sometido a segunda descarga de Mako. Tercera prueba. Adelante._

_La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Cloud ladeó la cabeza para enfocar entre un terrible dolor al tercer enemigo. Apretó los dientes e intentó incorporarse, no lográndolo antes de que el monstruo se lanzara sobre él. _

_Al otro lado del cristal blindado, dos oscuros ojos tras unas redondas gafas observaban sin perder detalle de la lucha. A su alrededor, dos ayudantes anotaban todo lo que ocurría y acataban sus órdenes. Hojo observó sin alteración alguna en el rostro cómo el joven ex-SOLDADO combatía al agresivo animal con bastante más dificultad que con los dos anteriores. Esta vez recibió un mordisco en la pierna y varios arañazos por el resto del cuerpo durante más de diez minutos de lucha. Por un momento, Hojo pensó que no lo lograría. Se quitó las gafas, suspirando con cierto aire decepcionado y limpió las lentes con el dobladillo de su bata, permitiéndose distraerse de la pelea unos segundos. Cuando se las recolocó y volvió a enfocar la escena, Strife estaba enfrascado en el suelo con el animal, con una fiera expresión en el rostro mientras rodeaba el cuello de la bestia con el brazo y hacía fuerza. Tras unos segundos de pugna, sonó un crack, la cabeza del monstruo dio una sacudida y quedó inmóvil. Cloud lo soltó, jadeando exhausto a cuatro patas._

_Hojo elevó una ceja, interesado. No pudo evitar admirar la fuerza demostrada por el ex-SOLDADO pese a las dos descargas. A su espalda, sus ayudantes articularon sendas exclamaciones de asombro y procedieron a tomar las notas pertinentes. El profesor observó en su mano el controlador de las esposas, rodeado por sus huesudos dedos. Acarició con el pulgar el pequeño botón que regulaba la intensidad, cavilando para sí. Su atención se desvió de Strife, quien continuaba resollando junto al muerto animal, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sudando y temblando de pies a cabeza. _

_Cloud sabía que se avecinaba otra descarga. Y era consciente de que no la iba a resistir. Observó las pulseras en sus manos, brillando con un ligero fulgor verdoso. Y de repente, como si algo zumbara en sus oídos, su atención se concentró una de las paredes, devolviéndose a sí mismo la mirada. Pero no era su reflejo lo que estaba observando. Acaba de captar algo… al otro lado del cristal. Durante una fracción de segundo. Se levantó despacio._

_—__Listo, profesor —murmuró uno de los asistentes cuando concluyeron las anotaciones y prepararon el siguiente espécimen. _

_Hojo asintió apenas volviendo su mirada hacia él, pero lo suficiente como para no percatarse de lo que se avecinaba. Un enérgico golpe sobresaltó a todos los presentes, incluido el profesor, quien, al volver sus ojos hacia la sala de contención, se encontró de lleno con los encolerizados de Strife fulminándole al otro lado del cristal blindado. Había estrellado sendos puños contra éste, haciéndolo vibrar. Hojo se quedó mirando aquellos fulgurantes ojos y esa expresión de rabia sin poder contener una de sorpresa. El ex-SOLDADO no podía verle desde dentro, pero juraría que le estaba mirando. No sabía cómo… pero le había localizado._

_Cloud abrió los puños apoyando las manos abiertas en el cristal, impregnando las huellas sanguinolentas de sus dedos. Desde su lado, podía atisbar una oscura silueta difuminada tras su propio reflejo iracundo. No le quedarían fuerzas para luchar más… pero le sobraban para demostrarle a Hojo que no se dejaría domar fácilmente. Echó atrás la cabeza y escupió con rabia al cristal. _

_—__¡¿Te diviertes?! —masculló entre dientes, lleno de coraje. _

_Desde dentro, un impresionado Hojo se sonrió._

_—__Extraordinario —murmuró mientras observaba a Strife jadear y separar finalmente las manos del cristal, pero sin apartar la mirada de dónde sabía que se encontraba él. _

_Sus asistentes seguían conmocionados, observando al ex-SOLDADO con temor desde detrás del profesor. Éste no despegó sus ojos de Cloud. _

_—__La prueba ha concluido —anunció. Acto seguido activó el controlador, viendo cómo el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO se sacudía por la descarga antes de caer desplomado al suelo, finalmente inconsciente._

_._

Los dedos de Hojo recorrieron su mentón con una prolongada caricia antes de soltarle definitivamente. Cloud volvió a dejar caer la cabeza, centrando de nuevo su mirada en el suelo, observando los zapatos de Hojo.

—Es una lástima… Normalmente llegados a este punto, el siguiente paso sería hacerte una necropsia para culminar mi investigación contigo. Pero no puedo —se lamentó— dado que no me perteneces. Y tu amo fue muy explícito respecto al estado en que debías quedar… —Se acuclilló, ladeando la cabeza como un buitre, examinando el rostro de Cloud mientras esbozaba una desdeñosa sonrisa— Creo haber sido bastante cuidadoso en no estropear esa cara… —Le levantó el mentón de nuevo con el índice, evaluándole.

Cloud mantenía su actitud lo más ausente que le era posible. No miraba en ningún momento a Hojo, no alteraba su respiración ni emitía el más leve sonido, tratando de ignorar lo más que podía la presencia del científico. Algo difícil de lograr cuando por dentro se sentía arder.

Durante todos esos días en el laboratorio, no había conocido más que torturas. Aquel primer macabro experimento no fue el último al que le sometió Hojo. Cada vez que recobraba la consciencia se hallaba en medio de otro perturbador estudio que la enferma mente de Hojo quisiera llevar a cabo con él. Despertó maniatado a una camilla con agujas en los brazos, extrayéndole e inyectándole a saber qué bajo un dolor atroz. Otra vez, lo hizo colgando de las manos por cadenas mientras el profesor le sometía a una serie de martirios para probar su resistencia.

.

_—__¡NGGGHH…! ¡Gaaah!_

_Su capacidad para mantener selladas las mandíbulas y evitar proferir grito alguno llegó a su fin con el atizador. Era como si el dolor penetrara en los músculos de su cara y tirara de cada extremo de su mandíbula para abrirla, deseando escapar por su boca en forma de alarido. Hojo retiró el hierro candente de su costado, evaluando la marca que había dejado sobre la piel ahora quemada. El ex-SOLDADO quedó colgando de las cadenas, sin fuerza en las piernas para mantenerse erguido. _

_—__No está mal… Pero esperaba un poco más —masculló el profesor con cierta decepción, dejando el instrumento a un lado._

_Cloud resollaba y gruñía entre dientes, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y lanzarle una mirada envenenada. _

_—__¿Por qué no te lo metes por el culo y me cuentas después? —rugió casi sin aliento._

_En seguida recibió una sacudida en la cara con la fusta. Emitió un jadeo por la impresión, pero al segundo casi lo estaba agradeciendo. Ahora le dolía menos la quemadura en las costillas. Hojo se acercó y le cogió del pelo, atrayendo su rostro._

_—__Si dejaras de proferir vulgaridades, a lo mejor ahorrabas las energías necesarias para soportar este dolor y me ofrecías un buen resultado —reprochó mientras incidía con el extremo de la fusta justo sobre el lugar en que acababa de estar el atizador candente. Cloud cerró los ojos y los dientes mientras se retorcía de dolor ante la impasible expresión de Hojo. El científico apartó el instrumento, recogiéndolo bajo su axila y centrando su atención en el rostro del joven. Una pequeña marca evidenciaba el reciente latigazo, luciendo algo levantada la piel del pómulo—. Uh, vaya… Esto no será del agrado del Presidente…_

_Sacó del bolsillo de su bata una Materia Cura y dirigió su magia a la pequeña marca. En seguida, la abrasión desapareció. Pero nada hizo por la quemadura en sus costillas. _

_—__Así, mejor. Y tú procura no crisparme más los nervios o al final acabarás con un diente menos. Y eso es más difícil de arreglar._

_Concluyó la frase dedicándole una socarrona y desagradable sonrisa. Cloud no pudo contener el deseo de escupirle. Y no lo hizo. Hojo se quitó las gafas tras recibir de lleno el esputo en una lente, guardándolas con molestia en su bolsillo superior. Pegó entonces un fuerte tirón del cabello del muchacho y se situó a su espalda, obligándole a erguir la columna mientras se pegaba a ella y susurraba junto a su oreja:_

_—__Muy bien, ya que te veo con pocas ganas de trabajar, vamos a tomarnos un descanso, ¿hm? _

_A base de tirones y sujetándole con fuerza del pelo, le bajó los pantalones hasta dejar sus glúteos al descubierto, internando después la mano y tanteando entre ellos el orificio. Cloud se tensó, sacudiéndose y comprimiendo los músculos para tratar de impedírselo, pero Hojo no tuvo demasiados problemas para controlarle. Podía escuchar su repulsiva risa junto a su oído. El profesor introdujo los dedos en su interior y se recreó masajeando su entrada, pegando todavía más su cuerpo al de Cloud y emitiendo gemidos de goce provocados por la visión del sufrimiento del joven. _

_—__¡Ghh…! Arg… ¡Ngh! —El ex-SOLDADO aguantaba como podía, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y su interior arder ante la intensa fricción de los dedos del científico, que entraban y salían cada vez más rápido. Hojo gemía contra su oreja, disfrutándolo._

_—__Ah, sí… Esto te gusta más, ¿eh? —se burló con lascivia, mordiéndole el lóbulo. _

_—__¿Haces esto… con todas tus cobayas? —gruñó entre dientes Cloud, furioso, mirándole de reojo._

_—__Con todas no… Sólo con las más interesantes —confesó Hojo con una repulsiva y lujuriosa voz —. Una pena que no tuviera la oportunidad con tu amiga la Cetra… Pero bueno, para el caso, tú no estás mal… _

_Una violenta cólera sacudió a Cloud al oírle referirse de eso modo a Aeris. Se revolvió con fiereza, deseoso de quitarse a Hojo de encima y molerle a patadas. En respuesta, el profesor clavó más los dedos en su interior, levantándole incluso hasta ponerle de puntillas y arrancándole un grito. Una risa ladina por parte de Hojo lo siguió. _

_Le soltó y se acuclilló tras él, separando sus glúteos con las manos e internando su nariz entre ellos, procediendo a lamer con voluptuosidad su entrada. Cloud dio un brinco y lanzó hacia él una coz, tratando de apartarle, repugnado. Hojo recuperó la fusta y le golpeó de nuevo en el costado herido, arrancándole un grito y haciendo que se le doblaran las piernas por el dolor, que se multiplicó en sus muñecas engrilletadas al volver a cargar con su peso. El profesor pudo entonces recrearse en su tarea, introduciendo la lengua, mordiéndole los glúteos y acariciando con sus largos dedos entre ellos, camino al miembro de Cloud. Entre jadeos y quejidos, el ex-SOLDADO bajó la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos, temblando de pies a cabeza ante la impotencia. No era agradable, ni mucho menos. Todo lo que sentía era un profundo asco, especialmente escuchando los grotescos gemidos provenientes de Hojo…_

.

Así solía ser. Entre experimento y experimento, cuando la obstinación de Cloud se volvía insostenible para proseguir o cuando, simplemente, le apetecía, Hojo tomaba de él lo último que le quedaba por obtener: su cuerpo. Y no solía contentarse con violarle sin más, sino que le hacía soportar sus depravados gustos. Algunas veces, especialmente cuando requería algo de colaboración por parte de Cloud o para prevenir sus ataques, utilizaba su denominado «suero mágico». Pero siempre que podía evitarlo, en realidad prefería no usarlo. Pues cuanto mayor era la reticencia y terquedad de Cloud, más despertaba la libido de Hojo. Los recuerdos de aquellas veces recorrían la piel del ex-SOLDADO como si aún pudiera sentir esos dedos cual arañas trepando por su cuerpo y aquella repulsiva lengua degustando cada rincón. No podría librarse de esa sensación ni aunque se enterrara en arena durante una semana. Y notar ahora su aliento tan cerca, su repulsiva voz hablarle sin cesar pese a fingir no escucharle, especialmente con aquella calma, hacía insoportable la presencia del científico para Cloud en aquella oscura habitación. Había hecho bien en encadenarlo a aquel cepo. Pues lo único que deseaba ahora era despedazarle, como denotaban sus brillantes y fijos ojos que ni siquiera parpadeaban.

—Bueno, muchacho… es hora de despedirse —Hojo continuaba de cuclillas frente a él, ajeno a los tormentosos recuerdos que flotaban por la mente del ex-SOLDADO. Le tomó suavemente del mentón buscando esos penetrantes ojos azules que se negaban a mirarle—. Espero que me eches tanto de menos como yo a ti…

Sus labios se curvaron en una repulsiva sonrisa. Acto seguido sacó su asquerosa lengua y lamió la mejilla de Cloud. En ese momento puso a prueba todo el talante del joven para no girar la cara y arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco. Pero le notó temblar tratando de mantenerse firme y no reaccionar. Ello le provocó una risa y una expresión de admiración.

Se incorporó y procedió a soltar sus ataduras. Al liberar sus esposas de los extremos de la barra de acero que mantenía rectos sus brazos, el joven se precipitó al suelo, sin fuerza suficiente para interponer sus manos antes de estrellarse de cara contra éste, emitiendo un quejido y quedando tendido. Hojo soltó los grilletes de sus tobillos y tiró ligeramente de una de sus piernas, deshaciendo la posición fija en la que llevaban desde hacía horas y restableciendo así la circulación en ellas… Y la sensibilidad. Sintiendo como si miles de agujas atravesaran sus músculos repentinamente, el ex-SOLDADO comenzó a retorcerse débilmente en el suelo presa del dolor, tratando de hallar una postura para sus lánguidos miembros en la que mitigar aquel suplicio. No podía ponerse ni siquiera a cuatro patas. Hojo le observaba desde arriba con una expresión de nuevo seria y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ha sido un placer… Cloud —concluyó, utilizando su nombre por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Aquello despertó de algún modo la furia del ex-SOLDADO, que finalmente se dignó a dirigir sus ojos hacia él fulminándole con una ira desmedida. El profesor le devolvió una sonrisa de las suyas mientras se hacía a un lado y permitía que dos hombres uniformados entraran en la cámara, tomaran a Strife de los brazos y, literalmente, lo arrastraran fuera. Hojo no salió con ellos, sino que permaneció inmóvil observando cómo sacaban al joven de su laboratorio. Alzó el mentón recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y murmuró para sí—. Disfruta de tu alivio pasajero, muchacho. Muy breve va a resultarte, me temo…

* * *

.

Las calles de Midgar se abrían ante él, al fin. Nunca creyó que respirar aquel aire viciado le resultara tan reconfortante. Pero después de prácticamente un mes de encierro, cualquier cosa podía considerarse un soplo de aire fresco.

Vincent Valentine echó la vista atrás por última vez, observando el coloso que se alzaba sobre el centro y corazón de la ciudad, del cual acababa de ser liberado. Él era el último; sus compañeros estarían ya reunidos y trazando un plan para rescatar a su amigo, su compañero y su líder, de quien estaban convencidos no saldría de ahí sin su ayuda. Pero, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlos? Gracias al destino, no tuvo que plantearse esa duda mucho más.

—¡Vincent! —Una voz susurrante le llamó.

Al girarse, descubrió en las sombras de una esquina un ojo brillante y amarillo observándole intensamente. La luz incidió sobre su hocico peludo y rojizo al asomarse.

—Red…

—Sígueme.

Sin perder tiempo en saludos ni cumplidos, el cuadrúpedo se puso en marcha, guiando al pistolero por las oscuras calles. Tras veinte minutos y una buena caminata, llegaron a un lugar que no le era en absoluto desconocido. Vincent se detuvo antes de cruzar las magulladas puertas de la iglesia medio en ruinas que se alzaba en mitad de los suburbios.

—Así que aquí… —musitó con su profunda voz. Red se volvió hacia él.

—Sí… Tifa juzgó que volver al _Séptimo Cielo_ era peligroso.

—Una sabia decisión —alabó Vincent. Ambos entraron al templo.

Una tenue luz proveniente de varios faroles portátiles alumbraba la estancia de piedra, cuyas grandes lámparas de hierro colgando del techo habían conocido tiempos mejores, y hacía mucho que perdieron su funcionalidad. En el centro de la zona iluminada, un grupo variopinto se giró hacia los recién llegados. Valentine pudo apreciar sus gestos de alivio al verle.

—Vincent… Colega —El primero en saludarle fue Cid, que se acercó a estrechar su mano, atrayéndole para palmear su espalda amigablemente—. Al fin.

—¿Todo bien, Vincent? —inquirió Barret con su abrupto tono habitual. El pistolero asintió escuetamente.

Se sentaron en círculo sobre las tablas de madera que cubrían el suelo. La oscuridad envolvente y el frío que se colaba a través de las paredes agrietadas les obligaron a encender un pequeño fuego. A lo largo de esos días, Yuffie había hecho sus incursiones al _Séptimo Cielo_ y traído algunas cosas necesarias y otras no tanto, y gracias a eso pudieron calentarse y compartir un té en torno a la hoguera. Todos agradecían poder llevarse algo caliente a la boca en compañía los unos de los otros. Salvo Cid, que la tenía demasiado ocupada con los cigarrillos que absorbía uno tras otro sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cuándo terminaba el anterior y se encendía el siguiente.

—Bien… ¿Estamos todos al tanto? —inquirió Tifa paseando su mirada de uno a otro, hasta Vincent. Todos, incluido el pistolero, asintieron.

—¿Tenéis un plan? —preguntó Valentine.

Cait Sith dio un paso al frente, con un papel entre las manos.

—He copiado el documento que encontré hace seis días, para que pudierais verlo con vuestros propios ojos. Es una orden de traslado —procedió a recordar los datos esenciales. Resultaba oportuno ahora que todos estaban reunidos de nuevo—. Y está firmado por Rufus personalmente. En él establece cuándo y dónde debe ser trasladado Cloud y exige que se cumpla rigurosamente en su ausencia, por lo que entendemos que no planea volver antes de esta fecha. Según este papel, esta noche la custodia de Cloud pasará de manos, y hasta dice exactamente la celda en la que se encontrará hasta que el presidente regrese y los nombres del personal encargado de su vigilancia.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —inquirió Vincent.

—En el Departamento Científico. Bajo custodia de Hojo.

Un silencio general se instaló entre todos los presentes. Pero la reacción más notoria la tuvo el de la capa roja, quien, de haber podido, se habría quedado más pálido.

—¿Con Hojo? —La expresión de su rostro denotaba lo horrorizado que se sentía ante esa idea— ¿Y por qué hemos esperado hasta ahora? Lleva en manos de Hojo seis días…

—Por dos razones —continuó Cait Sith—: La primera, no podíamos arriesgarnos a un rescate quedando todavía alguno de los nuestros ahí dentro. Shinra ya amenazó con ejecutarnos, a ti de hecho; irrumpir en el edificio y tratar de sacar a Cloud podría llevarnos a lamentar alguna muerte. Y la segunda —El pequeño gato robot bajó la cabeza y las orejas con gesto avergonzado, haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar—… el Departamento Científico es impenetrable. Y me temo que yo tengo parte de culpa… Debido a mis incursiones allí, Hojo ha duplicado la seguridad. Es imposible entrar. Y aún más imposible salir.

Vincent bajó la mirada, suspirando interiormente. Red, sentado junto a él, notó su turbación.

—Vincent… No eres el único consciente del peligro que corre Cloud allí —Su mirada de comprensión denotaba que entendía los temores del pistolero. No en vano, ambos habían sido víctimas de la perversa mente del científico en algún momento—. No creas que no hemos sopesado los riesgos y amenazas… Todos tememos lo que pueda sucederle en manos de Hojo. Pero si existe una posibilidad de rescatarle, debemos tener las máximas opciones de nuestra parte.

—Exacto —asintió Cait Sith—. Y la oportunidad perfecta es ahora. Su nueva ubicación es más fácil de acceder, tanto para entrar como para salir. He accedido a los planos y puede hacerse. El único problema que se plantea es la guardia que le custodiará…

—¿Por qué? ¿En qué departamento ha caído? —Vincent frunció el ceño temiendo la respuesta. Esta vez no fue el gato quien contestó. Barret volvió sus ojos hacia el pistolero y respondió significativamente:

—En SOLDADO.

* * *

.

Aún no había recuperado la entera movilidad de sus extremidades cuando los guardias le arrojaron a aquella habitación. Cloud emitió un quejido extenuado mientras los notaba marcharse y dejarle solo. Con una debilidad y agotamiento desmesurados, se retorció vagamente tratando de incorporarse, buscando una pared sobre la que apoyarse. Necesitaba estar sentado, con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza erguida. Dio un largo suspiro cuando lo logró, sintiendo su cuerpo palpitar todavía por el martirio pasado. Pero todo había terminado… Al menos, en lo referente a Hojo. Rufus había acertado. Era sin duda el peor de todos los infiernos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, permitiéndose relajarse y con la guardia irremediablemente baja. Por eso, no vio ni oyó la puerta abrirse, y sólo se percató del sonido que produjo ésta al cerrarse, cuando la presencia en la habitación era ya ineludible. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enfocó no sin confusión a las tres figuras que acaban de hacer su aparición en la sala. Frunció el ceño, pues tanto la apariencia como la actitud de los recién llegados le resultaban extrañas y confusas. Una sensación de peligro le instó a encogerse vagamente sobre sí mismo.

—Bienvenido a tu antigua casa, Strife —Una voz extrañamente familiar surgió de uno de los tres hombres. Cuando la distancia le permitió examinar sus rostros, Cloud se puso pálido al reconocerlos—. Esperemos conseguir que te sientas cómodo…

La expresión de Cloud reflejaba pánico en ese momento, mientras sus inquietos ojos pasaban de uno a otro agente de SOLDADO. Y no eran sólo sus uniformes la razón de su nerviosismo. Eran exactamente los mismos tres tipos que se colaron en su celda y le pegaron una paliza al segundo día de ser capturado. No dudaba lo más mínimo que, tras la escena que aconteció con el presidente, le guardaran rencor por aquel bochorno y el castigo que debió caerles.

Cloud reaccionó deprisa y, aun sin contar con fuerza suficiente, trató de levantarse de inmediato. Pero ellos fueron más rápidos. Uno de los tres se acercó velozmente y le agarró del jersey, levantándole con brusquedad. Al momento, otro acudía a ayudarle a sostenerle, cogiéndole firmemente de los brazos. Los tres formaron un apretado círculo en torno a él, lanzándole miradas cínicas ante su claro aprieto.

—Veo que te acuerdas de nosotros —dijo el más alto, que se encontraba justo frente a él—. La última vez nos cayó una buena bronca por pasarnos a visitarte sin avisar. Pero, buenas noticias: esta vez, estás tú en nuestro departamento… Y nosotros somos oficialmente tus escoltas. ¿Qué te parece?

Acto seguido le hundió el puño en el estómago. Cloud abrió los ojos y la boca por la impresión sin ser apenas capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Los otros dos le sujetaron fuertemente para evitar que se desplomara. El más alto le cogió entonces del pelo.

—Vas a probar lo hospitalarios que podemos llegar a ser aquí en SOLDADO.

—Cuidado, Jasper —le advirtió uno de sus compañeros con un deje de burla—. Recuerda que muerde más que un perro salvaje.

—Sí, Hojo nos ha advertido que no nos dejemos engañar por su apariencia —comentó el tercero—. Le ha definido como un ángel por fuera que se convierte en demonio en cuanto abre la boca.

Los tres se echaron a reír con socarronería. El más alto, el tal Jasper, pegó un tirón de su cabello para erguirle la cabeza. Para entonces, el temor en el rostro de Cloud había sido sustituido por fiereza.

—Bueno… a mí no me importa que la abra… De hecho creo que me va a gustar mantenérsela abierta —rió con malicia mientras le acariciaba rudamente la cara con el dorso de la otra mano. Cloud fijó sus ojos furiosos en él mientras éste acercaba su rostro—. Nos ha contado un pajarillo… que te gusta recibir favores del Presidente. En ese caso… Trataremos de que no le eches de menos hasta que vuelva —Le sostuvo la mirada destilando a través de sus intensos ojos azules, iguales a los de Cloud, una inmensa maldad—. Sobre la mesa —ordenó.

Automáticamente los otros dos agentes le arrastraron hacia un extremo de la habitación. Cloud no se había percatado hasta entonces del escaso mobiliario que la ocupaba; a juzgar por éste, delataba que se trataba de una especie de sala de interrogatorios. Los SOLDADOs desde luego supieron aprovecharse de las circunstancias. Le empujaron abruptamente contra la mesa, clavándole el borde en la pelvis y tiraron de sus brazos hasta que Cloud notó la tirantez de sus hombros a punto de dislocarse. En ese momento, uno de ellos sacó inesperadamente unos cables de acero de aspecto resistente y entre todos le ataron las muñecas y anudaron los extremos a las patas de la mesa, dejando su tronco completamente estirado sobre ésta. Desde atrás, alguien le agarró de las caderas, tirando de él hacia sí, pero recibió una coz que le hizo apartarse precavido.

—¡Las piernas también!

Igual que hicieron con sus manos, ataron sus tobillos a las otras dos patas de la mesa, dejándole de puntillas y completamente inmovilizado, echado sobre la tabla sin poder hacer más que pegar tirones desesperados de sus ataduras. El corazón le latía desaforado al percatarse de lo vulnerable que se hallaba en ese momento. Sus ojos volvieron a expresar un profundo temor.

—Muy bien, campeón —El tal Jasper se colocó tras él, posando una mano en sus caderas y pegando su pelvis al trasero del ex-SOLDADO. Agarró con los dedos su pantalón fuertemente—. La última vez fuimos muy desconsiderados… Pero ya verás como ahora… lo pasamos bien —murmuraba mientras iba pegando fuertes tirones de su prenda hasta bajarla. Las risas de los otros dos se escuchaban de fondo.

Cloud respiraba agitadamente entre dientes, sintiéndose al borde del colapso nervioso. Creía haber salido de una y ya se encontraba en otra mucho peor. Y esta vez, no vendría Rufus a salvarle el pellejo.

—Hay una cosa que no cambia —murmuró iracundo, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz mientras notaba al SOLDADO maniobrar a su espalda—. Seguís siendo tres y yo estoy atado. No sois más que unos jodidos cobardes.

Sintió peso recargarse sobre su columna. La voz del agente sonó ahora mucho más cerca de su oreja.

—Pues este jodido cobarde va a hacerte ver las estrellas, campeón.

Una presión mayor se dejó notar contra sus nalgas desnudas. Y no se detuvo al encontrar resistencia, penetrando indolente en su apretado interior.

Un grito atronador sacudió toda la planta.

.

Fin del decimoséptimo capítulo.

* * *

Éste ha sido sin duda el capítulo más sufrido para Cloud... A aquellos que esperabais ver un poco más de su estancia con Hojo, mis disculpas. Pero no me sentía capaz de alargarlo más de un capítulo xD Es un personaje realmente difícil de retratar y me llega a poner hasta mal cuerpo... Y si habéis echado de menos a Rufus no os preocupéis, que no acusaréis su ausencia mucho más ;)

Y dicho y hecho, me veo en la obligación de advertir que posiblemente **no habrá capítulo el próximo jueves** tampoco. Y digo posiblemente porque lo dejo sujeto a las circunstancias. Estoy en plenos exámenes, tengo que estudiar, una musa que va y viene cuando le da la gana y una inspiración defectuosa... Así que prefiero no decepcionaros y, en tal caso, daros una sorpresa con el capítulo si llegara a tiempo. Pero por si acaso, dejémoslo en que el próximo llegará el jueves 29 de Mayo.

Un millón de gracias, abrazos y besos a los que me seguís y os preocupáis (incluso en exceso) por la actualización de este fic. Ver vuestras ganas de saber la continuación de la historia me hace ilusionarme más con ella ^^ Vuestros reviews la mantienen viva, ¡ya lo sabéis! Así que por fa plis, dejadme vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo, si os ha gustado, si os ha horrorizado, si éste tendrá la culpa de que no volváis a leerme nunca más o si me recomendáis que deje la escritura xD Tanto los que me escribís asiduamente como los que aún no lo habéis hecho ¡vamos! Si estáis leyendo estas notas idiotas hasta el final, cuando ya no hay motivación alguna para hacerlo, podéis alargar un poco más vuestro tiempo y dejarme un review ¡que es gratis!

¡Un besazo y hasta dentro de dos semanas! (o no~)


	18. Ahogado

_Ahogado: En ajedrez, el **ahogado** es una situación en la que el rey no puede moverse y no tiene otras piezas que puedan hacerlo._

Hello there! Aquí seguimos, una semana más. Que disfrutéis del cap~ ^3^

* * *

La gruesa puerta de metal se abrió con violencia, impactando contra la pared con el estrepitoso ruido de los goznes oxidados. El causante de tan busca entrada se alejó del umbral, buscando el extremo más apartado en aquella azotea. La luz del atardecer obligó al presidente Shinra a hacerse visera con la mano para evitar que el reflejo del sol sobre el océano le dejara ciego. Comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos con aspecto inquieto y malhumorado, hallando al fin un estuche metálico que reveló un interior lleno de cigarrillos. Tomó uno, guardó el estuche y se colocó de espaldas a la brisa, cubriendo el pitillo con la mano para poder encenderlo. Una vez logrado, tomó una amplia calada y alzó la cabeza para expulsar el humo, cerrando los ojos con aire al fin relajado.

Necesitaba ese momento de silencio. Estaba harto de reuniones interminables, de leer informes y de oír los insoportables peloteos de sus adinerados socios. Por lo que, aprovechando un receso de la última reunión, se había escapado lejos de miradas indiscretas y compañía insustancial para tener un momento propio. Rufus se apoyó en la barandilla y contempló el vasto océano que se abría ante él, bajo la inmejorable vista del cuartel general de Junon. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa marina sacudiera su cabello, aspirando ese aire con diferencia mucho más puro y limpio que el de Midgar. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y tomó otra calada, observándolo luego con disgusto.

—Preferiría que fueras una copa… —suspiró contrariado. El tabaco no era su mejor aliado cuando se encontraba tenso o ansioso, pero era mucho más discreto que llevar una botella de whisky y más elegante que sacarse una petaca del bolsillo. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Golpeó el pitillo con el dedo para retirar la ceniza sobrante, que de inmediato fue arrastrada por el aire. Dio otra calada y lo retiró despacio de sus labios, observando los dibujos que trazaba el humo al salir por su boca y encontrarse con el viento. Sus ojos enfocaron el cigarro… y recayeron en las pequeñas cicatrices que surcaban los dedos que lo sostenían. Giró la mano para observar su palma, donde algunos cortes más ya curados evidenciaban las heridas sufridas una semana atrás. Repasó abstraído las marcas con los dedos de la otra mano, llevando su mente lejos de allí, de vuelta a Midgar. De regreso a aquella última noche marcada por cristales rotos, sangre, calor abrasador, alcohol, lluvia y sexo. La primera vez que había logrado transportar a Cloud hasta el orgasmo sin valerse de trampa alguna… Y quién lo hubiera dicho, con lo mal que comenzó el encuentro. Con intento de estrangularle y todo…

Alzó la mirada y siguió fumando, perdiendo sus ojos en el extenso mar teñido de tonos naranjas. Cuando notó la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza para bloquearlos. Por su propia salud mental, evitaba pensar en el joven. Un sabor amargo remordía su conciencia cuando lo hacía, y no era algo ni que le gustara ni a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Lo que en cambio no podía evitar, era aquella ansiedad por regresar lo antes posible a Midgar… Y volver a sentir en sus carnes el calor del ex-SOLDADO.

—Cloud… —Su nombre escapó en forma de suspiro por sus labios.

Dio una última honda calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra la baranda y arrojarlo al vacío. El viento soplaba hacia el continente, llevándose el humo, la ceniza y sus divagaciones tierra adentro. Hacia Midgar.

Cómo iba a imaginar que, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, otra mente también pensaba en él.

.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Los ojos le ardían del esfuerzo que le suponía retener las lágrimas de dolor que pujaban por salir. De no ser por las cuerdas que le mantenían sujeto, las piernas no serían capaces de aguantar su peso.

¿Cuánto más iba a durar aquello?

Nunca en su vida había deseado más perder el conocimiento. Pero incluso entonces y a pesar de los grilletes de Mako, su fortaleza le hacía aguantar hasta donde otro ya se habría desmayado. Su resistencia era su maldición. Y sabiendo que la extenuación no llegaría, sólo podía rezar para que aquello terminara de una vez. Pero, con no uno sino tres SOLDADOs deseosos de obtener su parte, era una esperanza lejana.

Una arcada le sacudió al sentir cómo entraba más de la cuenta ese miembro dentro de su boca, mientras su dueño no dejaba de emitir gemidos cada vez más ansiosos y de tirarle del pelo con vigor. No pasaron dos segundos más antes de sentir cómo se le llenaba la boca de un fluido denso y viscoso que casi le hizo vomitar. Cuando el SOLDADO se dignó a sacar al fin su sexo, Cloud lo escupió todo y tosió profusamente, notándose ahogar. Unas risas crueles se dejaron oír por encima de sus expectoraciones.

—Cómo eres, chico… —Al instante, notó una presión en la comisura de los labios que le hizo abrir sus enrojecidos ojos para enfocar al SOLDADO que tenía delante. Éste, con una rodilla subida a la mesa a la que se encontraba atado para llegar mejor hasta él, le ofrecía de nuevo su sexo recién aliviado mientras le levantaba la cabeza, tirando de su cabello— Vaya desprecio… ¿No te gusta el sabor de mi verga?

—A lo mejor es que quiere que se la chupes tú también —río otra voz.

Cloud taladró con la mirada al que tenía delante mientras el semen seguía discurriendo por sus labios. Pareció que aquella imagen gustó al SOLDADO, pues se sonrió más ampliamente mientras le repasaba la comisura de la boca con el glande.

—¿Es eso, Strife? ¿Te sientes desatendido? Parece que no disfruta lo suficiente contigo, Gerald… —insinuó al compañero que, en ese momento, disfrutaba de su turno de ensartar al ex-SOLDADO.

—Es normal; después de haber abierto yo el camino con la mía, la tuya ahora le sabe a poco —se burló también el tercero, que observaba la escena cómodamente desde una silla.

—Bueno, eso puede arreglarse… ¿Te aburres, chaval? ¿Quieres un poco de atención tú también ahí abajo? —inquirió el aludido de las bromas, deteniendo sus embestidas sobre Cloud un momento para colar la mano entre las piernas del joven y tomar su miembro. Todos rieron al ver al chico tensarse y tratar inútilmente de evitar su mano— ¿O prefieres que te lo haga más fuerte?

Pegó una brusca sacudida con la pelvis, hundiéndose profundamente en su interior. El ex-SOLDADO apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos con dolencia. Las ataduras de sus manos temblaron cuando estrujó los puños con fuerza.

Cierto era que el dolor había mermado con el paso de los minutos. Cuando le poseyó el primer SOLDADO o, como éste se jactaba de decir, «abrió camino», había sido mucho peor. Ahora, con el segundo, apenas sentía una intensa quemazón… Y la sangre ayudaba bastante. Manando del desgarro que sufrió en el primer trance, actuaba como lubricante y desensibilizaba en gran medida. Pero el dolor volvía de forma aguda con cosas como esa: una embestida más fuerte, unas penetraciones más profundas… Y entonces se sentía morir.

Más risas maliciosas tronaron en sus oídos, jocosas ante su sufrimiento. Resollando y sacudido de temblores, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, volviendo a repetirse que aquello acabaría pronto.

—Aparta, Rosh, es mi turno —El que permanecía observando se levantó de la silla, mostrando su miembro erecto asomando por la bragueta del pantalón, mientras lo masajeaba con la mano. Empujó al que seguía frente a Cloud para colocarse en su lugar.

—Tranquilo, Jasper… Hasta que vuelva el presidente, es todo nuestro. Tenemos más ocasiones para repetir.

—Ya, pero… No puedo irme hoy sin probar esa boca tan sucia —murmuró el SOLDADO mientras subía la rodilla a la mesa y acercaba su sexo a Cloud. Sin dejar de sonreírle con mordacidad, le agarró del pelo—. Abre la boca, mamón…

Cloud se negó. Mantuvo los dientes cerrados, mientras soportaba las incesantes acometidas del tercero y sus dedos clavados sobre las caderas. El tal Jasper le miró contrariado y alzó la mirada hacia su compañero.

—Gerald… oblígale.

—¡Gaah…!

Otro violento empuje terminó por hacerle gritar. El SOLDADO no lo desaprovechó y se introdujo en su boca hasta la campanilla.

—Eso es, campeón… Ahora, no muerdas —añadió, burlón.

Ante las arcadas de Cloud, le sujetó firmemente la cabeza obligándole a aceptarlo, sin pensar por un instante en retirarse, indolente frente a sus toses y aspavientos de ahogarse. Procedió a embestir en su boca a la par que su compañero lo hacía al otro extremo. Largos minutos de tortura que soportar de nuevo para Cloud, atrapado entre dos cuerpos e inmovilizado por la mesa, con cada extremidad amarrada a una pata. Pasados más de diez, las manos de Gerald le agarraron más fuerte de la cintura, hundiéndose en su carne y tirando de él hacia sí al tiempo que tornaba esas acometidas frenéticas, gimiendo alto y apenas saliendo de su interior. El miembro de Jasper se endureció e hinchó progresivamente en su boca hasta casi hacerle vomitar, antes de terminar viniéndose en su garganta, casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero lo hacía dentro de él. Cuando ambos SOLDADOs se retiraron, Cloud estaba casi inconsciente. Resbaló por la mesa y cayó como un peso muerto al suelo en cuanto liberaron sus manos de las ataduras.

—Buen chico… Te has portado bien, campeón… —Una jadeante y socarrona voz se escuchó sobre su cabeza.

Desataron también sus tobillos y le subieron los pantalones antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo de las manos. Apenas se le oyó quejarse mientras lo sacaban de aquella sala por una puerta contigua hasta una diminuta habitación sin ventanas. Lo sentaron contra una viga anclada al suelo y ataron sus manos tras ésta. Notó cómo uno de ellos le jalaba del pelo.

—Ya no estás tan respondón, ¿eh? ¿Demasiado llena esa boca? —se jactó otra vez la voz del más alto, Jasper. Le revolvió el cabello antes de dejarle. Riendo y burlándose sin parar, los tres abandonaron la estancia, cerrando tras de sí— Hasta mañana, Strife. Recupera fuerzas…

Las voces y las risas socarronas se apagaron poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó silencio. Pudo comenzar a oír sus propios jadeos, su tiritar y el castañetear de sus dientes. Recogió un poco sus doloridas piernas para intentar sentarse mejor, arrepintiéndose en cuanto el movimiento le devolvió una terrible punzada de dolor en sus entrañas. Notó la sangre resbalar, mezclada con semen. Estaba hecho un asco… Y pensar que sólo unas horas antes celebraba el librarse de Hojo… Quién imaginaría que todavía podía caer más bajo.

Un hilo de saliva colgaba de sus labios. Hasta escupir al suelo le supuso un esfuerzo. Alzó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, sin poder contener un segundo más el llanto. Tenues y ahogados sollozos escapaban de su garganta dolorida mientras unas amargas lágrimas dejaban surcos en su rostro. Liberando con ese lloro todo el pesar que arrastraba en su maltrecho interior.

¿Para qué continuaba luchando? ¿Por qué seguía resistiéndose? ¿Era ese instinto innato en él de no dejarse dominar, de pelear y de seguir mordiendo aunque se quedara sin dientes? Ya lo veía hasta absurdo. ¿Dónde estaban sus motivos para seguir luchando? Ya no protegía a nadie, estaba solo… Se había acabado. No había luz al final de aquel túnel ni recompensa a su perseverancia. Ni siquiera una vida a la que regresar… ¿Cómo hacerlo, después de aquello? Se sentía tan vapuleado y humillado, tan destruido desde dentro, que volver a casa le resultaba impensable… Habían destrozado su orgullo. Ya ni eso le quedaba.

Se acabó. Estaba cansado, abatido. ¿Dónde estaba el interruptor que decía «Rendirse»? ¿A quién tenía que decir «Basta, hasta aquí he llegado, me rindo»? Ya no quería luchar más.

—Rufus… —Su subconsciente evocó aquel nombre en un susurro lloroso, sin siquiera percatarse de hablar. Su nombre era como una tenue luz brillando en medio de la oscuridad. Una luz fría y temible, pero la única que había.

_«Vas a caer en semejante infierno que sólo desearás que baje a rescatarte_»; aquella voz resonó en su cabeza.

Si había una persona capaz de sacarle de ese abismo de tinieblas y dolor, era Rufus Shinra. El hombre que, con chasquear los dedos, podía hundirle en las brasas del averno o envolverle entre sábanas de seda. Pero, a fin de cuentas… ¿A quién más podía pedir ayuda, en el Inferno, que al mismo Diablo?

* * *

Los SOLDADOs doblaron la esquina, sin dejar de reír y bromear, compartiendo entre los tres un humor que, como poco, se tacharía de peculiar. La noche había caído ya sobre Midgar. Por todo el piso cuarenta y nueve, conocido como la «planta de SOLDADO», agentes y trabajadores se preparaban para marcharse a casa. Solamente uno en que nadie recaía parecía demorar a propósito su marcha. Apostado tras una puerta, observando por el dintel a los tres SOLDADOs que salían del pasillo de celdas. No alcanzaba a oír la completa naturaleza de su charla, pero dos palabras y el tono empleado le fueron suficientes para confirmar lo que necesitaba saber.

Reeve sacó discretamente el intercomunicador de su bolsillo, acercándolo a sus labios.

—Está aquí —susurró.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, su voz salía distorsionada por la boca de un pequeño robot con aspecto de gato, en un tono agudo y extravagante. En torno a éste, seis pares de ojos y orejas prestaban total atención.

—… En la sala de celdas de SOLDADO —continuó hablando el pequeño robot.

—¿Le has visto? —inquirió Yuffie, excitada, acercándose más al autómata.

—No. Pero no tengo la menor duda —Incluso con aquella peculiar voz, todos notaron que el tono de Cait Sith decaía al pronunciar esas palabras—. Han salido tres SOLDADOs. Les he oído hablar. Está aquí.

Miradas significativas cruzaron entre los miembros de AVALANCHA. Era al mismo tiempo la noticia que esperaban y la que más temían.

—No podemos demorarlo más —sentenció Tifa seriamente—. En SOLDADO no se toman nada bien a los desertores o renegados. Y ya puede jurar Cloud todo lo que quiera que nunca lo ha sido, pero el color de sus ojos no miente. Corre tanto o más peligro ahí dentro como con Hojo. Se le van a echar encima como perros.

—Si Shinra lo ha dejado ahí, sin duda es lo que esperaba —masculló Barret, escupiendo después al suelo con desprecio—. Valiente hijo de puta… Lo van a matar.

—¿Qué les has oído hablar? —Esta vez fue Nanaki quien inquirió al robot.

—No mucho… Pero en contexto general, puedo aseguraros que hablaban de él y que venían de verle —Miradas preocupadas cruzaron entre todos los presentes— Oh, rayos… Dadme un minuto, tengo que esfumarme.

Cait Sith bajó la cabeza y quedó colgando de sus hombros, inerte. Parecía ser que Reeve no estaba en condiciones de seguir con la conversación en ese momento.

—Bueno, pues ya está ¿A qué cojones esperamos? ¡Vamos! —Cid se quitó el cigarro ya casi consumido en sus labios y lo arrojó al suelo con vigor, levantándose de su asiento de un salto.

—Espera, Cid, no podemos arrancarlos a lo loco —Tifa extendió las manos hacia él al ver que el piloto emprendía la marcha hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

—¿Quién habla de arrancarse? —Cid se giró alzando los brazos, mirando a todos como si estuvieran locos— Digo de ir a buscar el transporte. Que me imagino que no querréis presentaros en la misma puerta de edificio con un ramo de flores y una tarjeta de visita… ¡Vamos, joder!

Según terminaba de hablar, se giraba hacia la salida, haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo para que los demás le siguieran. Tifa se le quedó mirando de hito en hito, pero en cuestión de segundos, todos caminaban en pos del piloto a través del destartalado barrio de los suburbios. Red XIII se detuvo a recoger al inactivo Cait Sith y lo llevó entre sus fauces.

No tuvieron que andar mucho hasta que hallaron lo que Cid andaba buscando.

—Aaahh… Aquí estás. Mi preciosa —saludó a la inmensa nave que se hallaba emplazaba en un claro de ruinas tras el templo. Se acercó y besó la chapa con infinito amor.

—¿A esto llamas tú ser discreto? —reprendió Barret. El piloto se giró hacia éste mirándole como si acabara de insultar a todo lo que amaba.

—Disculpa, jodido ignorante, pero yo puedo hacer que esto se vuelta invisible si me lo propongo —aseguró con un tono enigmático y una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras palmeaba la nave.

—¿Qué te propones? —Tifa le miró con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos con intriga.

—Ya te digo yo lo que se propone… ¡Volar todo el edificio! —arremetió Barret— O que nos vuelen a nosotros por los aires, porque es lo que conseguiremos si nos acercamos con este trasto… ¿Es que crees que no nos van a ver?

De todos, el único que aún no había abierto la boca clavó sobre el piloto una mirada aguda a través de sus ojos rojos. Vincent sabía que Cid era impulsivo y temperamental, pero también muy astuto. Y le bastó observar la manera altanera en que éste se apoyaba sobre su adorada nave para comprender que tenía un plan en mente.

—Creo que entiendo lo que pretendes —murmuró con su voz de ultratumba. Todos salvo Cid observaron a Valentine con sorpresa. El piloto le sonreía arrogante.

—Por lo menos hay uno que confía en mí… ¡Andando pa' dentro!

—No ha dicho nada de que confíe… Sólo que entiende tu demencia —corrigió Yuffie mientras todos seguían al piloto al interior de la _Highwind_.

—No seas impertinente, princesa, que a ti te toca una parte importante en mi plan… —señaló Cid.

—¿Qué…? —La joven ninja se detuvo mirándole desconcertada y con cierto tono asustado.

—Tranquila… te lo pasarás bien. Ya verás... —aseguró el mayor, desapareciendo ya por la portezuela.

Vincent posó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, empujándola suavemente hacia delante.

—Confía en él. Sabe lo que hace.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —acusó ella.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Vincent se limitó a guiarla adentro, seguidos del resto.

Como todos, el de ojos rojos estaba preocupado. Ese rescate no iba a ser sencillo y nada aseguraba de hecho que fuera a salir bien. Pero todos, incluido Cid, eran conscientes de una cosa: que más oportunidades como aquella no iban a tener. No podían desperdiciarla. Vincent estaba convencido de que su amigo había tenido tiempo de concebir y madurar aquel plan. Ahora era cuestión de hacer partícipes al resto y terminar de pulirlo.

—La última vez lo intentamos bajo tierra y fue un fiasco… Ahora lo haremos a mi manera —sentenció Cid, una vez reunidos todos en el puente de mando.

—Cid, no es por menospreciar tu plan, sea cual sea, pero no me parece que usar la _Highwind_ vaya a ser una buena idea —opinó Tifa con un deje intranquilo. Barret, a su lado y cruzado estoicamente de brazos, asintió con energía—. En cuanto la vean aparecer, nos acribillarán… No podremos acercarnos.

—Ya os he dicho que no la van a ver aparecer —insistió Cid mientras se colocaba detrás del timón. Recibió cinco miradas escépticas. El piloto apoyó sendas manos sobre el gobernalle y les devolvió una cargada de astucia—… Porque no nos vamos a acercar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Barret, exasperado, alzó una mano bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Cuántos cigarrillos llevas, tío…? —se burló Yuffie, alzando una ceja con incredulidad— ¿O es que se te ha acabado el tabaco y te has fumado otra cosa?

—¡Será posible! ¡No se puede hablar con vosotros! ¡Haced el favor de cerrar el jodido buzón y abrir las orejas de una vez! —bramó el piloto perdiendo la paciencia— Ya veo la fe que tenéis en mí…

—Cid —La voz de Vincent acotó al fin la discusión. El ex-Turco miró fijamente al aviador—, por favor. Dinos en qué consiste tu idea.

Éste alzó el mentón y soltó todo el aire por la nariz con gesto orgulloso antes de responder. Gracias a Valentine, parecía que por fin estaban dispuestos a escucharle.

—Lo que yo propongo —comenzó más seriamente— es usar la _Highwind_ de plataforma… Para lanzar un proyectil…

—¡¿Vas a tirar una bomba?! —exclamó Yuffie a voz en grito.

—No exactamente, princesa —Cid la señaló con el dedo y le lanzó una mirada audaz—. El proyectil que tengo en mente es mucho más pequeño, más ligero y absolutamente invisible a sus radares y a sus ojos. Y me alegro que me hagas precisamente _tú_ esa pregunta. Porque lo que pretendo lanzar… Es a ti.

Las caras de asombro que prosiguieron a sus palabras no fueron nada comparadas con la de la propia ninja. Sus grandes y negros ojos se abrieron con infinita sorpresa, mientras trataba de procesar esa inesperada aseveración. Pero en cuanto lo hizo… Una sonrisa aviesa y emocionada se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Dónde hay que firmar?

.

Fin del decimoctavo capítulo.

* * *

Sé que ha resultado un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero así me los lanza la musa... Y lo que va ha venir ahora requería un capítulo a parte bien estudiado y ejecutado... (no sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que intento picar vuestra curiosidad para el próximo ¬¬D Van a pasar cosas~~~)

Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando esa pseudo cosa medio escrita que yo llamo fanfic y que vosotros no sé como llamaréis, pero que agradezco infinitamente que os guste ^^ Desgraciadamente sigo y seguiré de exámenes finales una temporada, así que de momento mis actualizaciones continuarán siendo tardías. Espero recuperar el ritmo de un capítulo semanal en cuanto acabe. Con suerte para entonces logro llevar escritos varios y volver a tener en la reserva ^^

Un beso enorme a todos por seguir leyendo y dos besos más enormes a los que me dejáis reviews. Si queréis tener dos besos virtuales la próxima vez, ya sabéis, ¡animaros a dejarme vuestra opinión! La valoro muchísimo, especialmente ahora que ando de musa caída por culpa de los Jod*** exámenes . Un abrazo si estáis igual que yo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Promoción

_Promoción del peón: en el ajedrez, cuando un peón alcanza el otro extremo del tablero y puede reclamar el rescate de una pieza mayor._

¡Hola hola! Buenas, idolatradísimos lectores, aquí os dejo un capitulillo recién sacado del horno. ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

El viento azotaba tan furiosamente contra la costa que llegaba a mover las aspas del helicóptero que aguardaba en la pista. Una pequeña comitiva encabezada por Rufus Shinra se dirigía hacia el aparato mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente tras el océano. Siguiéndole muy de cerca, un hombre gordo, que parecía tener serios problemas para mover sus piernas al ritmo de las del presidente, se afanaba en detener su marcha.

—P-pero, Presidente, reconsidérelo… ¿no puede esperar un par de días más? El acuerdo aún no está cerrado…

—Por eso he dicho que te dejo encargado de ello, Palmer —sentenció Shinra sin aminorar sus pasos ni volverse siquiera para mirarle.

—P-pero… los socios… Prefieren que sea usted quien hable con ellos… —Entre resuellos, Palmer trataba de exprimir los últimos segundos que restaban antes de que Rufus se subiera al helicóptero, desesperado— ¿Qué voy a decirles? Se molestarán… ¿Cuál es la prisa por regresar a Midgar?

El Turco que esperaba junto al aparato abrió la cabina para permitir subir al presidente. Mientras se agarraba para tomar impulso, se volvió un instante hacia el sudoroso ejecutivo que aguardaba tras él con el gesto de un perro siendo abandonado por su amo.

—De lo que digas depende que este trato se cierre y, extendiéndonos más, de que yo siga considerado tu continuidad en esta empresa —sentenció Shinra con peligrosidad, ignorando por completo la segunda pregunta—. Por una vez en tu miserable vida, Palmer, utiliza el cerebro. Más vale que se te ocurra algo bueno; te interesa mucho que esto salga bien.

Se giró hacia el piloto y le gritó un sonoro «Arranca» mientras entraba en la cabina. Tseng fue a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano del presidente se interpuso, inclinándose hacia el Turco para que le escuchara por encima del sonido del motor.

—Llama a Midgar. Prepara todo para mi vuelta —El Turco inclinó la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y cerró la cabina. Shinra procedió a colocarse los cinturones mientras se dirigía al piloto una vez más—. Vámonos ya; se avecina tormenta.

Tseng, Palmer y el resto de los presentes se vieron obligados a apartarse conforme las aspas cobraban velocidad y el helicóptero se ponía en marcha, elevándose entre sacudidas por el azotador viento. Y con aquella premura, inexplicable para muchos de los que se encontraban en Junon, emprendió el vuelo de regreso al cuartel general de La Compañía Shinra.

.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre Midgar más temprano de lo habitual. Un cielo de nubes negras abovedaba la urbe, amenazando con dejar caer una nueva tormenta. Parecía que la tregua que había concedido el cielo los últimos días terminaría esa noche… Aunque no para todo el mundo eran malas noticias. Un grupo de interesados veía en aquella repentina oscuridad una enorme ventaja… y la invisibilidad que tanto necesitaban, mientras, amparados por las nubes y una luna ausente, se cernían sin ser vistos sobre la torre que coronaba la ciudad.

.

—_Aproximación a objetivo de cuatro mil metros. Reducir velocidad tres nudos._

_._

Cid desplazó el cigarrillo de una comisura de su boca a la otra. Llevó la mano a la palanca que tenía en frente y la fue bajando muy despacio, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del radar.

.

—_Aproximación a objetivo de mil doscientos metros. Distancia máxima alcanzada. Detener aproximación._

_._

El piloto bloqueó la palanca de velocidad fijándola en cero. Apagó los propulsores y dejó tan sólo los motores principales para mantener la nave en vuelo. Una amplia bocanada de humo salió despedida de sus labios.

—Bien, hasta aquí podemos llegar. A partir de ahora estás sola, pequeña —murmuró Cid a través de su interfono, sin poder ocultar un deje de nerviosismo.

Barret se acercó a la boca su intercomunicador.

—¿Lista, Yuffie?

.

Varios metros más abajo, en el compartimento de carga de la nave, la joven ninja se colocaba las gafas protectoras sobre los ojos antes de responder. El pinganillo que colgaba de su oreja y el micrófono que partía de éste hacían más fácil la comunicación.

—Nací lista —alardeó con un tono guerrero.

—_Eso lo pongo muy en duda_ —La voz de Barret respondió con hosquedad en su oído.

.

_—__¡Lanzadme ya!—_El grito de protesta de la ninja se escuchó por toda la cabina de mando.

—A mandar —Cid llevó la mano al control de apertura de la carga. En el puente, todos los presentes contenían el aliento.

.

La compuerta de carga comenzó a descender, revelando bajo el vientre de la nave las luces nocturnas de Midgar. Y casi justo debajo en línea diagonal, la cresta del Edificio Shinra. Yuffie se deslizó hasta el borde donde el abismo se abría. Se ajustó bien el paracaídas de la espalda.

—_Tienes un kilómetro de caída desde aquí, recuerda no abrir el paracaídas hasta pasados al menos quinientos metros._

_—_Está controlado, jefe_ —_se impacientó la ninja mientras sentía el viento azotarla desde la compuerta abierta.

_—__Ten mucho cuidado Yuffie, por favor —_Oyó ahora la voz de Tifa en su oreja.

—Je… La Gran Ninja Yuffie no conoce esa palabra. Ahora no es momento de tener cuidado… ¡Es momento de volar! —se chuleó la más joven, rebosante de coraje.

_ —__Adelante, pues —_Escuchó la voz de Cid—. _Liberando carga_. _Todo tuyo, princesa._

—¡Yuffie-bomba vaaaaaaaaaa!

Una diminuta figura, completamente invisible en medio de la noche, saltó de la nave y fue engullida por la oscuridad. El aire la sacudió, rodeando su cuerpo y creando en torno a él una burbuja de tensión irrespirable. Podía ver el mapa de Midgar mejor de lo que nunca lo había visto, pero no pudo recrearse demasiado con las vistas. El medidor de distancia que portaba en su muñeca avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y en pocos segundos alcanzaría los quinientos metros. Espero un poco más… y tiró de la cinta, liberando el paracaídas. Lo escuchó salir despedido a su espalda y deslizarse por el aire una fracción de segundo antes de sentir el busco tirón que pegó de su cuerpo cuando la tela se desplegó completamente. Se quedó sin aire unos instantes y notó que se elevaba, observándose los pies planear por encima de las luces de la ciudad. Y cuando al fin el parapente se estabilizó, pudo comenzar a pilotarlo.

Ahora venía lo realmente difícil: conseguir gobernar aquel artefacto para que la dejara en algún punto entre los pisos cuarenta y cincuenta del Edificio Shinra. Podía parecer un margen muy amplio a simple vista, pero cuando se trata de bregar contra una bolsa de tela llena de aire muy fácilmente sacudida por el viento, la cosa se volvía complicada de narices. La cúpula del coloso se acercaba muy deprisa y Yuffie empezó a preocuparse. Si no reducía un poco la velocidad, se estrellaría contra el edificio o conseguiría que la lona se enredara en alguna viga. La ninja apretó los dientes, tiró de los mandos y preparó los pies para el impacto cuando la pared empezó a aproximarse muy deprisa hacia ella…

—¡UGH!

El aterrizaje no fue precisamente grácil y delicado. Sus pies frenaron en gran medida en golpe, pero nada la libró de acabar con la cara contra el muro. Se recuperó rápidamente y procedió a librarse del paracaídas antes de que volviera a inflarse y la arrastrara. Del arnés que llevaba en la cintura tomó un mosquetón con el que se enganchó a la pared para maniobrar sin matarse, pues la caída desde ahí era cuanto menos interesante. Asegurada su supervivencia, procedió a atar el paracaídas a la viga más cercana, dejándolo ahí y esperando que no se enredara demasiado, pues con él debían contar para escapar después.

—_Highwind a Yuffie, ¿me recibes?_ —El pinganillo tronó en su oreja.

—Alto y claro, viejales —copió la ninja—. He hecho blanco.

—_Ya lo vemos. Según el radar has ido a caer al piso cuarenta y tres. Una marca impecable, princesa. _

_—_Suenas sorprendido… —reprochó ella con un deje altanero.

—_Menos alardear y más trepar, pequeña. Tienes que subirte seis plantas, ¡así que tira!_

_—_Tsk… Pues por qué no viene él y lo hace…

_—__El pinganillo sigue encendido, Yuffie… _

—¡A callar!

Procedió a escalar la torre mientras el viento húmedo de la inminente tormenta la sacudía. Las enormes vigas de hierro que sostenían el edificio constituían una excelente escalera y, para un ninja, moverse por ellas era pan comido.

—Vale… Creo que estoy. Piso cuarenta y nueve —comunicó a través de su micrófono—. Pasadme a _Bola de Pelo_.

—_Muy bien, princesa, presta atención_ —decía la aguda voz de Cait Sith desde la nave mientras, dentro del propio edificio, su auténtico orador escrutaba sobre la mesa de una oscura sala de oficinas, iluminada tan sólo por la luz de un flexo, los planos del Edificio Shinra_—. Estás en la cara opuesta de la planta SOLDADO al pasillo de celdas. Para llegar hasta ahí tendrás que moverte por los conductos de ventilación. Si no me equivoco, tienes una abertura a cinco metros. _

Yuffie buscó con la mirada, localizando la rejilla del susodicho conducto. Llegó hasta ella de un brinco.

—Aquí lo tengo. Lista para entrar.

—_Bien… Te iré guiando por los conductos, pero mantén la frecuencia del comunicador lo más baja posible. Hay inhibidores por toda la planta, es posible que no nos lleguemos a escuchar bien en algún punto._

—Oído cocina —murmuró jovial la ninja mientras desatornillaba la rejilla de ventilación.

La dejó caer al vacío y desenganchó el mosquetón que la mantenía a salvo, internándose ágilmente en el conducto. Era mucho más amplio de lo que habría esperado y desde luego le sobraba para desplazarse a cuatro patas por él.

—_Continúa todo recto hasta que encuentres una bifurcación. Toma la de la izquierda y sigue de inmediato por la de la derecha… —_Las precisas indicaciones de Cait Sith pilotaban su paseo a través de toda la planta SOLDADO, completamente invisible a los pocos trabajadores que quedaran en ella a esas horas_— ¿Has llegado al pasillo de rejillas?_

—Pdf, puaj… Sí —respondió la ninja mientras escupía una telaraña adherida a su cara.

—_Vale… Cada una corresponde a una celda. Cloud está en la número dos. Asómate antes de dejarte caer, recuerda: puede haber SOLDADOs. Una vez entres, espera ahí con él unos minutos, yo acudiré en seguida, volamos la puerta y nos largaremos los tres de aquí. _

_—_Recibido.

—_Corto la transmisión. Voy para allá._

Un «cjj» en el pinganillo indicó a la ninja el fin de la comunicación. Yuffie enfrentó el largo conducto que se abría ante ella, dónde cinco focos de luz emergían del suelo a través de sus correspondientes rejillas.

—Allá voy, Cloud…

Se arrastró hasta la número dos. A través del enrejillado sólo podía observar una pequeña fracción de suelo. Pegó la oreja a la superficie esperando escuchar voces, pasos o cualquier indicio de presencia amenazante en la celda. Tras cerciorarse de su ausencia, procedió a desatornillar la trampilla, la hizo a un lado y se dejó caer en su interior con sigilo felino.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando aterrizó en una sala completamente vacía.

Yuffie paseó la mirada de un lado a otro, contando las esquinas totalmente desconcertada. Cloud debería estar ahí… «_No puede ser»_ murmuró para sí, empezando a preocuparse. ¿Reeve se había equivocado? Se llevó la mano al pinganillo, reactivando la comunicación.

—Cait… Cloud no está aquí —susurró. No recibió por respuesta más que un eco sordo. Lo volvió a intentar— ¡Cait! Esta celda está vacía.

_—… __¿Qué? —_escuchó al fin.

—Que aquí no hay nadie. Cloud no está —insistió la ninja con premura— ¿Te has equivocado?

.

Reeve se había detenido en medio de su carrera por los desiertos y oscuros pasillos del edificio. Bajo el brazo portaba el plano con el que había estado guiando a Yuffie. Lo desplegó y examinó con urgencia, desconcertado por la revelación de la ninja. Vio el número que había anotado en el margen, copiado de la orden de traslado que obtuvo de Tseng y que había revisado una y otra vez hasta memorizarlo. En el plano, la celda que se correspondía con ese número no podía ser otra que aquella. No tenía sentido.

—Yuffie, ¿estás segura? —preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado.

_—__¡¿Cómo que si estoy segura?! ¡¿Tú qué crees?! Esta celda mide tres metros cuadrados y sólo tiene cuatro esquinas, ¿crees que si Cloud estuviera aquí me pasaría desapercibido?_

—Vale, vale, perdona… Espérame, voy para allá —se disculpó, presuroso. Enrolló el plano y corrió hasta el ascensor. Ahí había algo que no encajaba.

.

Yuffie chasqueó la lengua, frustrada. Se cruzó de brazos. Estúpido Reeve, Cait Sith o cómo prefiriera que le llamara. Sólo tenía un trabajo, ¡uno! Y la había pifiado. Que le esperara, decía… Como si simplemente se hubieran equivocado de andén al quedar en una estación de tren.

Hubiera seguido despotricando mentalmente contra él, pero algo reclamó bruscamente su atención: el sonido de voces cercanas a la puerta de la celda. La ninja abrió los ojos con estupor y puso pies en polvorosa en cuanto escuchó los sistemas de cierre siendo manipulados. Veloz como un rayo, se impulsó con la pared para alcanzar el agujero del techo por el que se había colado y desapareció en el preciso instante en que cuatro SOLDADOs irrumpían en la pequeña habitación.

Yuffie se tumbó en el conducto, tratando de mantener su cuerpo lo más alejado de la abertura mientras contenía la respiración, escuchando las voces de los agentes bajo ella.

—No hay nadie…

—Quizás aún no han entrado.

—Revisad las demás, tienen que andar por aquí.

Yuffie reparó en la tapa de la rejilla; estaba junto a ella pero lejos del alcance de su mano. Si se movía ahora mismo para intentar cogerla, la oirían… pero como los SOLDADOs repararan en el conducto abierto, estaba perdida. Apretando los dientes, estiró los dedos tratando de alcanzarla, tocándola con las yemas. Fue entonces que ocurrió lo que más temía.

—Eh… —Uno de los SOLDADOs llamó la atención de sus compañeros mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el techo— Por ahí…

En cuanto Yuffie notó una sombra ocluyendo la luz que penetraba por la abertura, supo que no le quedaba más remedio. Cesó en su intento de alcanzar la tapa y llevó la mano a su cinturón, tomando un pequeño objeto esférico que arrojó por el agujero. Una pequeña explosión y unas toses precedieron al humo, brindándole a Yuffie la retirada.

—¡Están aquí! ¡En los conductos de ventilación!

La ninja gateaba a toda prisa, alejándose lo más posible de los guardias. Un chasquido tronó en su oreja.

_—__¡Yuffie...! _

—¡Cait! —La joven se refugió en un recodo ciego para poder hablar en susurros— Hay SOLDADOs aquí… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Nos han descubierto?

.

Reeve mantenía el comunicador atrapado entre su hombro y su oreja mientras revisaba una y otra vez el plano entre sus manos. El ascensor nunca le había parecido más lento mientras ascendía hacia la planta cuarenta y nueve. Pero gracias a ello, tuvo tiempo de pensar… Y de caer en algo terrible.

—No, no nos han descubierto —musitó con un tono ausente. Acabada de darse cuenta—… Nos esperaban.

El papel, la orden de traslado con el número de la celda y las fechas exactas, hasta los nombres del personal encargado… Eran unas instrucciones perfectas para llegar hasta Cloud, tan detalladas… Que sólo podía ser una trampa.

—¡Yuffie, tienes que salir de ahí ya! —bramó.

_—__¿Qué? … Pero, ¿qué pasa con Cloud? ¿Dónde está?_

—¡No lo sé, pero no está ahí, no está en ninguna de esas celdas, nos han tenido una emboscada, vete! ¡Sal de ahí!

No había terminado de hablar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Reeve se quedó blanco ante la comitiva que le recibió, perfectamente alienados frente al elevador y apuntando con sus rifles a la cabina. Una figura destacaba entre todas ellas. La de una voluptuosa mujer ataviada en un escotado vestido rojo.

—Buenas noches, Reeve —saludó Scarlet con una malévola sonrisa— ¿Te importa colgar?

.

Lejos de allí, en el puente de mando de la _Highwind_, el gato robot blanco y negro, locutor en todo momento de la voz de Reeve, sufrió una repentina sacudida, se puso rígido y dejó caer muy lentamente la cabeza hasta quedar inmóvil. Ante los ojos de todos, se apagó por completo. Aquello no podía ser una buena señal.

—Reeve… —musitó Vincent con profunda inquietud.

.

Yuffie perdió la señal del comunicador. Por más que lo intentó, no logró volver a establecer contacto con Reeve. Maldijo por lo bajo y se arrastró por el conducto unos cuantos metros más, buscando alejarse del sonido de voces y pasos que seguían escuchándose bajo el techo. Recalibró la frecuencia del aparato y probó de nuevo la transmisión.

—Yuffie a _Highwind_, ¿me recibís? Cambio —Un ruido blanco continuo respondió en su oreja. Insistió—. Yuffie a _Highwind_, tenemos problemas, ¡responded, idiotas! ¡Cambio!

Nada. La joven ninja soltó una maldición airada. Los condenados inhibidores impedían la comunicación con la nave. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba sola.

Una vibración a lo largo del túnel le alertó de que algo andaba mal. Durante una fracción de segundo, pudo captar cómo una cabeza se asomaba por la rejilla abierta de una de las celdas, pero se apresuró a ocultarse en un recodo antes de que la vieran. Recogida como un contorsionista contra la pared, su mano palpó una abertura a su izquierda hacia la que dirigió su mirada. Lo que descubrió fue una nueva rama de los conductos oscura y de diámetro mucho menor. Fue cuestión de segundos que tomara su decisión y se internara por ésta.

.

Reeve bajó despacio su comunicador, apretando el botón de apagado mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre los afilados ojos de Scarlet. La mujer le devolvía una cruel expresión de triunfo.

—Buenas noches —correspondió Tuesti, tratando de tragar saliva con la mayor de las dificultades.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo, Reeve? —inquirió la directora con un tono insidioso.

—¿Amigo? —balbuceó éste, expresando sorpresa— ¿Qué amigo?

—Corta el rollo, cariño… Has metido a alguien de AVALANCHA en el edificio, no mientas —atajó Scarlet.

Reeve mantuvo la expresión ingenua en su rostro unos segundos más, mientras ponía en marcha la maquinaria de su cerebro intentando hallar la mejor respuesta que le sacara de ahí. Finalmente, bajó la mirada, liberó un suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amarga. Al darse cuenta de que no había posibilidad de escapar.

—Vaya… —musitó volviendo a enfocar sus ojos sobre Scarlet sin dejar de sonreír tristemente— Estoy muy jodido, ¿verdad?

—Mucho, cielo. Estás con el agua al cuello —corroboró la mujer, saboreando cada palabra con maldad. Se cruzó de brazos, alzando su generoso busto y caminó lentamente, como una modelo, hacia Reeve—. Alguien dejó un pedazo de queso maloliente tirado por ahí… Un trozo que cualquier ratón habría rechazado. Y que sólo una sucia rata mordería —se ufanó, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra «rata». Saltaba a la vista que estaba disfrutando—. Has pecado de listo, la trampa ha saltado y te ha pillado el pescuezo. No puedes escapar de ésta…

—Ya me lo temía —asintió Reeve con un tono aséptico, resignado, sin dejar de esbozar una sardónica sonrisa.

Lo que le hacía sonreír, era la ironía de verse atrapado en una treta tan simple. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él había logrado hacerse con aquel papel magistralmente? Peor aún, ¿cómo se le ocurrió creer que un Turco extraviaría jamás un documento? Bueno, puede que Reno, tal vez… Pero no Tseng. Le habían puesto a prueba, todo eso era por él. Y se había descubierto ante ellos como un mago barato.

—Mi querido Director Tuesti —Scarlet llegó hasta él y le clavó la más pérfida de las miradas. Si una serpiente venenosa y una araña concibieran alguna vez, seguramente saldría un ser muy parecido a Scarlet—… ¿Qué sientes sabiendo que por tu culpa va a morir uno de tus amiguitos?

—Nada, querida —se burló Reeve, devolviéndole una mirada segura y tranquila—, porque no lo vais a encontrar. Ahora mismo ya habrá abandonado el edificio.

—No estés tan seguro. ¿Alguna cosa más antes de que te arresten? —inquirió deletérea, alzando una ceja. Los guardias tras ella se movieron ligeramente.

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas —Por primera vez en presencia de la mujer, Reeve adoptó una actitud de lo más relajada. Era la pérdida del miedo ante la evidencia de que nada puede ir ya peor—. Siempre he deseado poder decirte a la cara que eres una puta y la mayor zorra que he conocido —declaró con la voz más afable y educada que era capaz.

Scarlet aguantó su arrogante sonrisa unos segundos más, antes de cruzarle la cara con tanta furia que le arañó con sus largas uñas y le hizo trastabillar sobre sus pies.

—Ríete en el calabozo, payaso. ¡Encerradlo! —Le dio la espalda mientras los guardias le apresaban y no volvió a dedicarle su atención. Ésta se centraba ahora en otro hombre, un SOLDADO de Primera Clase que se erguía con orgullo frente a ella— ¿Habéis encontrado al intruso?

—Aún no, pero no puede andar lejos. En los conductos de ventilación no tendrá escapatoria —Uno de los guardias le pasó el plano de la planta que acababa de serle arrebatado a Reeve y éste lo desplegó ante la directora y le señaló la ubicación—. Está atrapado en este circuito. Mis hombres ya lo están registrando.

—¿Y éste? —Scarlet reparó en otro circuito que partía del señalado por el SOLDADO— Podría escapar por aquí. Registradlo también.

—Es imposible que pueda ir por ahí, créame…

—¿Es que hablo para las paredes? ¡Registradlo, he dicho! —repitió la directora acercando su rostro al del SOLDADO con ira. Éste la miró temeroso y se apresuró a aclararlo.

—Directora, por favor, se lo aseguro, es imposible. No puede haber ido por ahí. No hay ser humano que quepa en esos conductos…

.

—Joder… ¡no hay humano que quepa por aquiiiií!

Las maldiciones de la airada ninja dentro del conducto evidenciaban que su huida por el sistema de ventilación acababa de sufrir un espinoso contratiempo. Ni siquiera su delgada y menuda figura se las arreglaba para pasar por un túnel tan angosto, teniendo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para seguir arrastrándose como una culebra por una tubería. Pero temía que como aquello siguiera estrechándose más, acabaría atascada y, teniendo en cuenta que nadie sabía que estaba ahí ni nadie acudiría en su rescate, sólo la hallarían meses después gracias al olor.

Con aquellos pensamientos tan positivos en mente y sin dejar de maldecir, una sudorosa Yuffie reptaba por el pasadizo cuando unas voces amortiguadas llegaron viajando a través del túnel. Se detuvo a escuchar, primero temerosa y luego intrigada al reconocer hasta tres voces distintas que parecían sonar divertidas. Nada que ver con las que aquellos que la perseguían. Reptó un poco más, impulsándose con los codos hasta que las voces pasaron muy cerca de ella. Justo a su frente, a menos de un metro, una abertura enrejillada parecía ser el origen del sonido. Con suma cautela se acercó hasta poder asomarse por ella.

A diferencia de las anteriores, el interior de éste se hallaba en penumbra. Apenas podía distinguir las figuras de hasta tres hombres arrastrando una cuarta persona. La hicieron chocar contra un pilar y rieron entre sí. Todos reían menos el que parecía ser víctima de aquella especie de maltrato. Y por muy mala visibilidad que tuviera Yuffie desde ahí, aquellas aristas puntiagudas de cabello eran inconfundibles.

—Cloud… —susurró sin apenas producir sonido.

Vio cómo los tres SOLDADOs le sentaban contra el pilar sin dejar de proferir bromas, pero su conversación resultaba incomprensible para la ninja. Tras unos segundos más, se alejaron de él, dedicándole algún insulto y despedida mordaz antes de, para sorpresa de Yuffie, proceder a abandonar la habitación. La puerta quedaba lejos de su vista, pero pudo escucharla abrirse y cerrarse y las voces de los SOLDADOs perder intensidad. Sólo cuando se apagaron del todo, se atrevió a moverse.

Escudriñó a través de la rendija la figura del joven sentado contra el pilar, que yacía completamente inmóvil y en silencio. Esperó unos segundos, terminando de creerse la inmensa suerte que acababa de tener. Y sin perder ni uno más, se apresuró a maniobrar en aquel angosto espacio para abrir la tapa. Asomó primero la cabeza, volviéndola a uno y a otro lado, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más ahí dentro antes de dejarse caer.

Sabía que era admirablemente sigilosa, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que su caída no alertara al joven. Yuffie contuvo la respiración, acuclillada en el suelo mientras escrutaba el rostro medio oculto de la persona que tenía frente a sí hasta que estuvo convencida de que era él.

—Cloud —le llamó en un susurro. Éste no respondió. Parecía tener las manos atadas a la espalda, tras el pilar sobre el que se apoyaba. Sus piernas se extendían lánguidas frente a él y tenía la cabeza gacha. Aparentaba inconsciencia—. Cloud…

La ninja se acercó muy despacio. Con suma cautela, alzó una mano y la aproximó a su cabeza. Y cuando le tocó, éste pegó una sacudida que la hizo brincar del susto, antes de que los ojos de ambos se encontraran al fin.

—¡Cloud! Cloud, soy yo… —declaró tratando apaciguar su reacción.

Los brillantes ojos azules del joven la contemplaron llenos de pánico al principio y con una intensa confusión después. Le costó unos segundos asimilar a quién estaba mirando.

— ¿Yuffie…? —Su voz sonó ronca. El deje poco convencido dejaba claro lo atónito que se hallaba de encontrar ahí a la ninja— Q… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Paseó la mirada por la habitación en un intenso de averiguar por dónde había entrado, descubriendo boquiabierto el agujero del techo.

—¿Qué crees tú? He venido a rescatarte, imbécil… —aseveró la ninja esbozando una sonrisa sin poderlo evitar. Pero la reacción de Cloud a su proposición no fue en absoluto la que esperaba.

—¿Qué…? No, no, Yuffie, tienes que irte de aquí… —Los ojos confusos e inquietos del ex-SOLDADO no mostraban alivio en absoluto, sino que seguían observándola con miedo.

—¿Estás chalado? No voy a irme a ninguna parte —aseguró la ninja con un tono de sorpresa. No entendía a qué venía aquella reacción, pero se apresuró a desatar las muñecas de Cloud. Para más asombro suyo, éste pareció tratar de impedirlo.

—Yuffie, no, escúchame —la llamó con un deje impaciente, sacudiéndose y mirándola por encima de su hombro intentando llamar su atención—: no puedes estar aquí, tienes que marcharte antes de que vuelvan…

—Vale, me marcharé, pero tú vas a acompañarme —aseveró tajantemente ella mientras examinaba las extrañas esposas que engrilletaban a Cloud— ¿Qué es esto…?

—No vas a poder soltarlas…

—Tú déjame a mí… —alardeó la joven haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias y quejas de Cloud.

Hasta que percibió algo en el suelo. La penumbra le había impedido verlo antes, pero acababa de advertir un rastro oscuro que se extendía por el suelo hasta el joven. Cuando lo tocó con los dedos y se miró las yemas, las halló impregnadas de una sustancia oscura y rojiza. Palideció al reconocer en ella sangre.

—Cloud… Estás herido… ¡Estás herido! ¿Dónde? —Yuffie entró en pánico y comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de su amigo en busca de heridas o lesiones. Pero éste no se lo ponía fácil, zafándose de sus manos e intentando impedírselo.

—Yuffie, no, para…

—¡Déjame ver! —La ninja insistía tratando de hallar dónde acaba exactamente el rastro de sangre del suelo.

—Yuffie, ¡para! —bramó Cloud.

En ese justo momento, el ex-SOLDADO pegó un brinco y lanzó un quejido, contrayendo la cara de dolor. Sus piernas temblorosas se flexionaron y apretó la espalda contra el pilar, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Yuffie buscó el lugar que tanto parecía dolerle y observó con extrañeza que elevaba la pelvis. Insistió una vez más llevando las manos a la pierna de Cloud con intención de apartarla, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—¡No! —Un nuevo pinchazo de dolor se evidenció en su rostro cuando apartó a Yuffie.

Su intento fue en vano. En el forcejeo, la mano de la menor acabó bajo el cuerpo de Cloud y, cuando la sacó, descubrió sus dedos tiznados de sangre fresca. Los miró estupefacta, pues la sangre procedía de los pantalones de Cloud. Tras seguir la dirección y fijarse mejor, pudo apreciar que, el lugar en que había estado sentado, mostraba un surco oscuro.

Buscó los ojos de su amigo con una mirada interrogante, mas éste se había apresurado a apartar la cabeza, temblando y jadeando levemente por el dolor. Por la forma en que rehuía sus ojos, no cabía duda que se había percatado del descubrimiento de la ninja. Y, temeroso o avergonzado, le negaba la mirada. Yuffie entretanto, trataba de sacar las conclusiones ella sola, pero algo espeluznante se abría paso por su cabeza y comenzaba a aterrarla.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —inquirió en un susurro temeroso.

Cloud cerró los ojos con consternación. Su actitud no hacía sino sustentar las sospechas de Yuffie. El ex-SOLDADO percibió la ansiedad de la menor, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Simplemente, susurró con una muy queda voz:

—Tienes que irte… Por favor.

—No —protestó ella.

—Yuffie…

—¡NO! —bramó con rotundidad, agitando las manos— ¡No voy a hacerlo dos veces!

Cloud la miró por el rabillo del ojo. El rostro de Yuffie se contraía de angustia, observándole llena de congoja. Pero él insistió con apremio.

—Yuffie, tienes que irte ahora, si te cogen no podrás salir —Mientras hablaba, ella no hacía más que sacudir la cabeza hacia los lados, negando una y otra vez. Cloud comenzó a impacientarse—. Te matarán, o algo peor ¡Vete!

_«¿Algo peor?»_ pensó ella volviendo a mirarle. Sus grandes ojos castaños reflejaron una profunda inquietud.

—¡No, no! —exclamó tajante— Ya lo hice una vez, no voy a volver a dejarte tirado, ¡no pienso hacerlo! Por mi culpa estás aquí, porque te dejé atrás, por mi culpa ha pasado todo esto y por eso he venido… ¡He venido a sacarte de aquí, a enmendar mi error!

Hacia la última frase, su voz se quebró y terminó rompiendo a llorar. Cloud sintió que se le partía el corazón. Todo ese tiempo… ¿Yuffie se había estado culpando por dejarle atrás? Había estado tan sumido en su propio sufrimiento que no evocaba la forma en que se sentirían sus compañeros. Pero ver a una muchacha tan brava y arrogante como Yuffie llorar de esa manera por él, era desgarrador.

—No cometiste un error… —musitó, tratando de consolarla— No fue un error, yo te lo pedí, te pedí que te fueras. Y te lo vuelvo a pedir ahora, Yuffie, tienes que irte —ella siguió negando con la cabeza enérgicamente, sin dejar de llorar. Cloud se inclinó un poco hacia delante intentando hacer que le escuchara, usando un tono más exigente—. No puedo dejar que te cojan, Yuffie, no te expongas… Por favor… Por favor, te pido que me obedezcas otra vez; vete.

La ninja levantó despacio la mirada hacia él, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el rostro quebrado por el llanto. Era una mirada suplicante; le rogaba que no se lo pidiera. Pero la realidad era innegociable.

—Yuffie, no puedes hacer nada… No podrás romper estos grilletes y, aunque lo lograras, yo no quepo por ese conducto —expuso Cloud, señalando con la cabeza hacia el techo. Cada evidencia que dejaba caer pesaba como una losa sobre el alma de la ninja. Por fin le encontraba, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle, pero una vez más se veía obligada a dejarle atrás—. Escúchame… Escúchame, Yuffie —se inclinó un poco más, aguantando el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo—, no pasa nada… Vete sin mí.

Ante el asombro de Cloud, la ninja apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, sollozando con una inmensa desazón. El ex-SOLDADO cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los párpados y apoyó la mejilla en su pelo mientras sentía los brazos de Yuffie rodeándole. Era la primera vez que compartían un abrazo, que conectaban de aquella forma, pues su relación era más bien distante. Por lo que ambos atesoraron aquel momento íntimo lo máximo que pudieron. Fue Cloud quien lo cortó, empujándola con la cabeza para que le soltara.

—No pierdas más el tiempo, márchate ya. Pueden volver.

La ninja se enjugó las lágrimas, serenándose. Había asimilado la situación, pero sus piernas se negaban aún a moverse. Dejarle ahora era más duro de lo que lo fue la primera vez. Mientras se debatía en aquella dura lucha interna, la voz de Cloud la sorprendió de nuevo.

—Yuffie… ¿Puedes hacer una cosa por mí? —Ella asintió enérgicamente, mirándole ansiosa. No deseaba poder hacer nada más. Y precisamente por eso, Cloud supo que no podría negarse— No les cuentes a los demás lo que has visto.

Ella frunció gravemente el ceño, confusa.

—Pero… Cloud, estás…

—A ninguno, Yuffie —insistió el ex-SOLDADO, lanzándole una mirada severa—. No les digas nada.

—¡Pero estás herido! —exclamó la menor, llevando inevitablemente sus ojos al surco de sangre del suelo que acababa en él.

—No —negó él, tajante—. Por lo que a ti respecta, no has visto nada. ¿Vale? No se lo digas, no les hará ningún favor —Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Cloud no se lo permitió—. ¡Prométemelo!

Ella quedó petrificada por su intensa mirada, que al mismo tiempo transmitía orden y ruego. Él no quería que los demás supieran… Lo que le habían hecho. Y con todo su dolor, la ninja acabó asintiendo, dándole su palabra. Pero aún se negaba a marcharse sin antes tratar de hacer algo de verdad por él.

—Ten —Sacó de su cinturón un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido verdoso: una poción. Cloud negó con la cabeza.

—No… Sabrán que has estado aquí.

—Ya saben que estoy aquí —replicó ella, abriendo la botella y acercándola a los labios de Cloud.

Éste dudó un instante antes de ceder a la insistencia de la menor. Yuffie le ayudó a beber sin poder evitar fijarse en lo demacrado que estaba. Se le veía delgado, débil, pálido y agotado. Puede que aquel brebaje no sanara completamente sus heridas, pero mitigaría el dolor y ayudaría a la cicatrización, y a la vista estaba que le hacía falta. Cloud liberó un jadeo tras tragar todo el contenido del frasco y comenzó al momento a sentir sus efectos, empezando por un aliviador calor.

Un sonido cercano a la puerta obligó a ambos a volver su atención. Al segundo, Cloud ya espoleaba a Yuffie.

—¡Márchate, rápido! —La vio dudar y la empujó con la rodilla, apartándola de sí, lanzándole una insistente y firme mirada— ¡Vete ya!

Yuffie se levantó sin más remedio, pero sus ojos siguieron prendados de Cloud. Unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta; quedaba poco tiempo.

—¡Corre! —insistió el ex-SOLDADO, desesperado.

Una última mirada mortificada más y la ninja se valió del pilar al que estaba atado para impulsarse hasta el conducto. No dio tiempo a una despedida más, ni siquiera a un último vistazo. La puerta se abrió y Yuffie se esfumó como el humo.

Cloud se encogió sobre sí mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió la figura de un hombre en el umbral de la puerta. Sus pasos lentos se aproximaron hasta él.

—¿Cómo sigues, Strife? —La voz de Jasper, uno de los tres SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase que habían estado haciendo de él su juguete sexual y saco de boxeo particular los últimos días, saludó desde su imponente altura— Sólo he vuelto para informarte de que, según parece, uno de tus amigos ha conseguido colarse en el edificio y anda por aquí…

Se inclinó sobre él; Cloud sintió su aliento en la cara. Mantuvo la mirada apartada.

—¿Le has visto, por casualidad? —inquirió con un tono sórdido volviendo a erguirse— ¿No habrá venido a hacerte una visita, hm? —le tomó del pelo, obligándole a alzar la cabeza, apoyándosela contra el pilar. Su entrepierna quedaba a la altura del rostro de Cloud—… Si así fuera, tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad, campeón?

Deslizó la otra mano por su cuello hasta su mentón. Cloud comenzó a temblar inconscientemente y a respirar más aprisa. Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer frente a los nervios conforme sentía esos dedos repasar su piel, rezando porque no quedara en ella gota alguna de la poción que le había dado Yuffie.

—Eres un buen chico… —Jasper le acarició el pelo mientras le giraba sutilmente la cabeza hacia él. Cloud mantuvo los párpados sellados— Ahora que todo el mundo anda ocupado cazando a tu colega, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos un momento a solas? —El ex-SOLDADO notó que le temblaba el labio. Jasper se acercó más; su respiración sonaba ansiosa— Ya sabía que te gustaría la idea…

Repentinamente, Cloud escuchó un quejido ahogado procedente del SOLDADO. Los dedos de éste se aflojaron sobre su cabello y, al abrir los ojos, le vio derrumbarse de rodillas frente a él antes de caer como un peso muerto sobre su regazo. Cloud se sacudió tratando de quitárselo de encima con apuro, invadido por el pánico. No se dio cuenta de que una tercera persona entraba en la habitación. El cuerpo de Jasper se retiró de repente de encima suyo y Cloud notó un agarre en su hombro. Se debatió histérico contra él, reacio a dejar que otro de aquellos hijos de puta le tocara, pero una voz y una llamada particular le detuvieron en seco.

—Cloud…

Abrió los ojos como platos. Frente a sí vio el rostro de la persona que le sujetaba del hombro. En la otra mano enarbolaba una pistola con un larguísimo cañón que sugería un silenciador.

—Tranquilo, Cloud… Se acabó.

Rufus Shinra estaba frente a él. Su cara mostraba una expresión apaciguadora, sus ojos heladores penetraban en los de Cloud hasta su mismísima alma. Le miró con el pulso y la respiración contenidos y un alivio que jamás pensó que sentiría.

—Rufus…

.

Fin del decimonoveno capítulo.

* * *

Aunque no lo creáis, llevaba con esa escena entre Yuffie y Cloud mucho antes de ponerme a escribir el fic, sólo espero haber logrado plasmarla bien ;)

Mucho más largo esta vez, ¿eh? Confío en que os haya gustado, llevaba esperando este capítulo con ganas, así que estoy deseando conocer vuestras impresiones al respecto: si os ha gustado, si ha sido un bodrio, si os ha resultado infumable tanto secundón chupando plano o si estáis ya hasta las pelotas de mis refencias al Ajedrez (ui, pues no quedan ni ná xD)... ¡Preciso, urjo y devoto vuestras opiniones! No me dejéis con las ganas de conocerlas, que le alegran a una el día y alimentan el motor de la musa.

Próxima actualización: Jueves 25 de Junio (que sigo de exámenes y escribiendo de a poquitos). Que tengáis buena semana~ ¡Besitos!


	20. Secretos y Mentiras

¡Buenas! ¡Aurel vuelve a la vida! :D Lo sé, lo sé... Esta tardanza no tiene perdón, y aceptaré y encajaré todos los tomatazos que queráis lanzarme, me los merezco. Pido mil perdones, estas últimas semanas entre Junio y Julio han sido mi recta final de exámenes de la uni y se comieron todo mi tiempo libre, tanto que tuve que dejar el fic completamente apartado para poder centrarme. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y nada me impedirá retomar esta partidita de ajedrez y seguir trayéndonos frescos capítulos de Cloud y Rufus ^3^

* * *

—Rufus…

Su nombre se le atragantó al intentar decirlo en voz alta. Sus ojos desorbitados expresaban una sorpresa inconmensurable que, mezclada con el miedo y la conmoción que le invadían, había dejado paralizado su cuerpo.

—Sí, Cloud —la voz suave y tranquilizadora de Rufus dio confirmación a lo que sus ojos veían. La mano de Shinra acarició gentilmente su cabeza—. He vuelto… Tranquilo. Todo ha terminado.

Cloud seguía temblando, manifestándose también en su convulsiva respiración. Era como un animal asustado, demasiado conmocionado aún para calmarse. Todavía sentía corriendo por su piel el pánico que le atenazó al ver entrar al SOLDADO y advertir sus intenciones. Buscó el cuerpo de éste, inmóvil en el suelo junto a él. ¿Muerto…? En la puerta, descubrió varias siluetas que aguardaban en el umbral. Sus ojos intranquilos se centraron en ellos, pero la voz de Shinra trajo de vuelta su atención.

—Cloud… Estás a salvo. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí…

La mano enguantada de Rufus se deslizó por su pelo, tratando de infundirle calma. Pero en el interior de Cloud, una encarnizada lucha de emociones no dejaba lugar para el sosiego en ese momento. Enfocó a Shinra, atónito.

—¿Qué…? —logró articular, con los ojos llenos de incredulidad. ¿Cómo que «_estaba a salvo»?_ ¿Qué quería decir con «_estoy aquí»_?

… ¿Y dónde estuvo Rufus mientras Hojo le torturaba, mientras los SOLDADOs se divertían con él? ¿Quién le había traicionado entregándole a su peor pesadilla tras prometer que no lo haría? Evocó su cara cuando se lo llevaron a rastras de la habitación… Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle. ¿Y ahora tenía que agradecerle que estuviera ahí? ¡¿Por qué?! Si era la causa de todo, precisamente…

—Tú…—intentó hablar entre jadeos, empezando a notar que le faltaba el aire bajo el abrasador torrente de rabia que iba invadiendo sus venas, mientras observaba aquellos ojos impávidos y llenos de mentira—… Hijo de… Puta…

Vio cómo Rufus bajaba la mirada momentáneamente con aflicción.

—Lo lamento, Cloud… No tenía opción. Si supieras lo duro que me resultó… —Alargó la mano para volver a acariciarle pero Cloud la rechazó como si le quemara.

—¡No me toques! —Se revolvió. Apenas logró levantar la voz; le temblaba.

¿Acaso sabía cuánto dolor había soportado? ¿La de veces que rogó por que apareciera y le sacara de ahí, que parara aquella tortura? ¿Y dónde estaba? ¡¿Dónde estaba el muy cabrón?!

—Tú… tú…

Deseaba poder decirle todo aquello, pero se vio incapaz. Mientras intentaba formar una sola frase, sintió que estaba empezando a ahogarse. No sólo no podía reunir suficiente aire para hablar… tampoco le llegaba bastante para respirar. Comenzó a jadear de forma intensa, tratando de inflar sus pulmones, pero sentía como si se hubiera acabado el oxígeno a su alrededor. Y a los pocos segundos, estaba hiperventilando.

—Cloud… —Preocupado, Rufus puso la mano en su hombro, inclinándose hacia él para observarle mejor al ver que el joven parecía asfixiarse— Cloud, cálmate… —le habló con voz sosegada— Estás sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, tienes que tranquilizarte…

—No… —Jadeo el ex-SOLDADO encorvándose hacia delante sin dejar de dar bocanadas, intentando deshacer con angustia el nudo en su garganta que estaba ahogándole— No… No puedo respirar… —Estaba histérico; todas aquellas apabullantes emociones se le habían echado encima tan de golpe que le asfixiaban— Sa… Sácame de aquí… Necesito aire…

Sus jadeos eran cada vez más rápidos y angustiosos, y Shinra supo que no podía ignorarlo más.

—Está bien, cálmate, te sacaré de aquí —aseguró antes de volverse hacia la puerta— ¡Venid! –mientras los guardias se acercaban, Rufus se apresuró a liberar sus esposas del pilar al que le habían atado— ¿Te tienes en pie? —le preguntó. Cloud negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar— ¡Levantadle!

Sintió cómo dos escoltas le cogían de los brazos y le elevaban; emitió un quejido de dolor cuando le pusieron en pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se estaba mareando. Entretanto, Rufus se volvió hacia alguien a quien tomó de la manga de su chaqueta de traje negro. Le entregó la pistola que portaba mientras señalaba con la cabeza el cuerpo del SOLDADO que yacía en el suelo.

—Ocúpate de esto.

Tseng asintió con sobriedad, quedándose en la habitación mientras los demás la abandonaban llevándose a Cloud casi a rastras.

Con Shinra a la cabeza, llegaron hasta los ascensores; la luz repentina incidió sobre los ojos del ex-SOLDADO, cegándolos, acostumbrados demasiado tiempo a la penumbra. Durante el trayecto, no dejó de hiperventilar de forma agónica, bajo la atenta mirada de Rufus y sus palabras de aliento, dedicándole algún «aguanta» o «ya llegamos» conforme el ascensor descendía. Cloud apenas se dio cuenta de que cruzaban el enorme vestíbulo. Estaba tan mareado, casi desfallecido por la disnea, que no se enteró de que atravesaban las puertas principales del edificio hasta que notó el aire frío y se halló ya en la calle.

Abrió los ojos como platos, enfocando el oscuro exterior. Una fina cortina de lluvia caía iluminada por las farolas. Los guardias descargaron los brazos del joven de sus hombros, manteniéndolo agarrado mientras él, sin dejar de jadear ahogadamente, paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro. Se zafó entonces de las manos de los guardias y dio un par de pasos vacilantes. Éstos fueron a atraparlo, pero una señal de Shinra los detuvo. Y, junto al presidente, observaron en silencio al débil ex-SOLDADO avanzar hacia la nocturna calle lluviosa.

Sus frágiles piernas no le llevaron muy lejos. Apenas se distanció unos metros de la escolta, deteniéndose y observando el Sector 8 que se abría ante él, desierto y silencioso, con el único sonido de las gotas cayendo en el brillante y mojado suelo. Lo contempló aturullado, costándole creer que estuviera realmente en la calle. Era la primera vez, en un mes de encierro, que se asomaba al exterior. Treinta días sin poder sentir el aire en la piel, respirarlo y no tener un techo sobre su cabeza ni paredes enclaustrándole. Elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo y al instante sintió las gotas de suave lluvia golpear su cara. Una le hizo guiñar un ojo y a los pocos segundos cerró los dos. Oxígeno, frío, agua… Su respiración se tornó más lenta y más profunda, tomando aire con ahínco, llenando su pecho… Hasta que estalló buscando por dónde salir.

—¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…!

Alzando los brazos, estirándolos hacia esa lluvia sanadora, desató en un grito toda su rabia, su angustia, su dolor y su miedo pasados. Pero tenía tanto que soltar tras una semana acumulando que, apenas recuperaba el aire, volvía a liberarlo en otro grito, y no pudo parar hasta sentir que se arrancaba de dentro aquel terrible dolor. Cuando concluyó, estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Y poco a poco, se fue quedando sin energía, disipada junto a todo lo demás. Bajó despacio los brazos y la cabeza entre un llanto desgarrado; las piernas terminaron por fallarle. Cayó de rodillas al encharcado pavimento.

Aquel torbellino de sentimientos que antes le asfixiaba, se concentró ahora en su pecho. Se llevó la mano a éste, ahogándose en su propio angustioso llanto del esfuerzo que le suponía liberarse de esa opresión. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia que caía sobre él, llevándose el dolor y limpiando su alma atormentada. Terminó encorvado, con un puño contra el suelo y apretándose el pecho con la otra mano.

A su espalda, unos penetrantes ojos azules no perdían detalle de su reacción. Desde la muerte de Aeris no habían visto al ex-SOLDADO exponerse así. Semejante reacción no dejaba indiferente a nadie; era sobrecogedora. Tanto, que incluso el pétreo corazón de Rufus Shinra se sintió estremecer ante la visión de lo que había provocado. Estaba viendo a un hombre totalmente derrotado, hasta el punto de perder la capacidad de pensar en escapar pese a tener la posibilidad a sólo unos pasos. Aunque era bien probable que no tuviera fuerzas para volver a ponerse en pie.

Cuando notó que el llanto había disminuido y las convulsiones del cuerpo de Cloud cesaban, comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Protegido de la lluvia por un paraguas negro, llegó a su altura, donde pudo percibir su abatimiento. Jadeaba tenuemente, inclinado sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sin gota de energía. Ni siquiera pareció notarle. Shinra se colocó a su lado, cobijándole de la lluvia bajo su paraguas. No dijo nada, tan sólo esperó a que terminara de calmarse.

Cloud levantó la cabeza despacio; el agua discurría por su piel, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara. Enfocó con ojos rojos y agotados la resplandeciente calle nocturna, con la mirada perdida y desubicada, deslizando por el suelo mojado sus dedos conforme se incorporaba y terminado por juntar las manos en el regazo. Las sempiternas esposas seguían engrilletando sus muñecas. Pero, por primera vez, se sentía libre, lejos de cualquier factor que lo contradijera. Se sentó sobre los talones, respirando más relajado. Ya no caía lluvia sobre su cabeza. Percibió la presencia de Rufus a su lado. Y una repentina extenuación que hizo que se le nublara la vista y perdiera el equilibro, precipitándose despacio hacia atrás.

Un oportuno brazo impidió su caída. Shinra se había agachado a su lado y rodeaba su espalda. Cloud abrió los ojos desorientado, buscándole.

—Te tengo —susurró Rufus, tranquilizador. El ex-SOLDADO dejó que sostuviera su peso, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Sintió la nariz de Shinra rozar su pelo—. Ya está… Se acabó.

Aquellas palabras administraron la última dosis de sosiego que precisaba. «Se acabó»… Necesitaba oírlo.

Rufus hizo una señal desde ahí a la escolta, que se apresuró a acercarse. Entretanto, le sostuvo con más fuerza al notar que Cloud no hacía ninguna. El chico terminó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—… Te aseguro que pagarán lo que te han hecho. Hojo… Y todo aquel que haya osado tocarte —La suave voz del presidente surgió cargada de un tinte siniestro. Pero el ex-SOLDADO estaba demasiado agotado para inmutarse por ello. No tenía fuerzas ni para pensar. Sólo quería descansar. Oyó pasos rodeándoles y sitió los labios de Rufus acariciar su frente—. No volveré a dejarte, Cloud… Te lo prometo.

* * *

.

—¡Bajadla, deprisa!

Un ajetreo frenético se vivía dentro de la nave. Pasos apresurados subieron corriendo a la batayola para recoger a la persona que acababa de aterrizar en ella. Mientras, un estruendo de alarmas tronaba por todo el puente de mando.

_—¡La tenemos, Cid! ¡Sácanos de aquí! _—informó una voz a través del comunicador.

—¡Largándonos! —verificó el piloto sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces, haciendo girar el timón todo a babor.

La nave se elevó dando un brusco giro sobre su eje y huyó a toda máquina, alejándose del radio de alcance de las defensas del edificio Shinra, que caían sobre ellos como una ametralladora. A los pocos segundos, las puertas del puente de mando se abrieron, dejando ver a Barret y Tifa cargando con una tercera persona. La ayudaron a librarse de su enredado paracaídas, tan empapado como ella misma.

—Yuffie, ¡¿qué ha pasado?! —preguntó la morena con gran inquietud.

La joven ninja jadeaba, derrumbándose a cuatro patas sobre el suelo y dejando sobre éste un charco de agua. Las alarmas de daños en la nave aún no cesaban, pero todos estaban pendientes de la menor del grupo. Todos, a excepción de Cid, se acercaron, expectantes de que les contara qué había sucedido ahí dentro y por qué volvía sola.

—Yuffie… ¿dónde está Reeve? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y Cloud? —Tifa insistió con urgencia, agachándose frente a ella y cogiéndola de los brazos. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que Yuffie no estaba jadeando; sollozaba.

—No pude… —se lamentaba la ninja, sin mirar a su amiga— No pude hacer nada…

Estaba demasiado conmocionada para responder a sus preguntas; sólo lloraba como una niña, sin hacer fuerza siquiera para sostenerse, arrodillada en el suelo y dejando que Tifa la sujetara. Una intensa preocupación se instauró en el rostro de la mayor, que buscó ayuda en los demás. Vincent se acuclilló junto a ellas y posó una mano en el hombro de la más joven, inclinándose para que le escuchara.

—Yuffie —la llamó con su profunda y calma voz—, dinos qué ha ocurrido ahí dentro.

La joven ninja elevó la cabeza despacio, tomando aire a sorbos entre el llanto, y enfocó su mirada sobre Vincent.

—Era una emboscada —logró balbucear con un hilo de voz—. Ellos lo sabían… Sabían que teníamos el papel, lo sabían todo… El plan se fue a la mierda…

Un estremecimiento general cruzó a cada uno de los miembros de AVALANCHA, como si una ola fría acabara de atravesar la nave. Intercambiaron miradas de espanto entre ellos.

—¿Qué ha sido de Reeve? —inquirió Red XIII, asomándose tras el pistolero. La ninja negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé… Le perdí…

Nanaki volvió su mirada hacia cierto punto de la sala. Tirado como un muñeco de trapo, Cait Sith yacía en el suelo completamente inerte, sin haber vuelto a dar una sola señal de Reeve desde que se apagara. Nada bueno.

—¿Y Cloud? ¿Le encontraste? —volvió a insistir Tifa.

—Sí… Pero… —Aquel «pero» provocó que todos se tensaran. En él estaba la respuesta de por qué el ex-SOLDADO no había abandonado el edificio junto a Yuffie, como dictaba el plan. Y empezaban a temerse lo peor— No estaba donde debía estar y… Todo salió mal…

—¿Cómo? —La congoja tiñó la voz de Tifa— Espera, ven aquí, siéntate…

Levantó a la menor del suelo y la guio hasta una silla ubicada frente a un panel de mandos. Yuffie estaba aún demasiado alterada; si no conseguían que se tranquilizara un poco no sería capaz de relatarles lo ocurrido. Barret trajo una manta para echársela por encima, pues continuaba empapada.

A medida que la nave se alejaba a toda potencia abandonando Midgar y Cid se hacía con el control de los monitores, las alarmas fueron cesando y la calma retornó, contribuyendo a tranquilizar a la menor. Yuffie les describió lo sucedido desde que lograra internarse en el edificio hasta que perdió la comunicación con Reeve, es decir, todo lo que ellos no pudieron escuchar. Pero cuando llegó el momento de contarles su encuentro fortuito con Cloud, la lengua volvió a trabársele y pareció escasear en memoria. Por ello, Tifa trató de esclarecer más datos.

—¿Estaba herido?

Aquella simple pregunta provocó una reacción inesperada de sobresalto en Yuffie. Miró a su amiga con una expresión de profunda inquietud y paseó luego los ojos de un presente a otro, antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

—No sé… —musitó, insegura. Se arrebujó en la manta mientras se encogía sobre sí misma y evitaba adrede los ojos de la mayor— Estaba oscuro… —Fue toda su justificación. Aunque a nadie pareció convencerle.

—Pero, ¿no viste sangre… o moratones, o notaste que le doliera algo? ¿No le preguntaste? —inquirió ahora Barret con un tono algo incrédulo.

—No lo sé, ¿vale? No vi nada —reiteró Yuffie con aparente incomodidad por su insistencia—. Estaba oscuro, él estaba atado y no me dejaba tocarle…

—¿Que no te dejaba tocarle? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué es esto, un juicio? ¡Dejad de hacerme preguntas tontas! —estalló la ninja con furor, dándose cuenta de que se le había soltado la lengua— ¡Todo eso da igual, tenemos que volver!

—No podemos… —murmuró Cid desde el timón con pesadumbre. Sus ojos observaban los monitores que parpadeaban en rojo indicando los daños de la _Highwind_.

—¡Pero hay que sacarle de ahí! —La voz exasperada de la ninja sorprendió a todos. Ella se había levantado y miraba a Cid como si estuviera loco— ¡Da la vuelta, no podemos dejarle ahí dentro!

—Yuffie, lo sabemos… —Con el rostro compungido, Tifa tomó de los hombros a la menor e intentó aplacarla— Pero hoy no podemos hacer más, ya nos han visto… Si nos acercamos, nos derribarán —También a ella le dolía saber que, después del esfuerzo invertido, de poner todas sus esperanzas, tuvieran que rendirse y abandonar a Cloud. Pero no era lo mismo que parecía afligir a Yuffie.

—¡No! No lo entendéis, es…

La ninja intentó explicarse, pero se mordió la lengua mostrando una angustiada expresión, como si luchara contra una fuerte presión que le impedía hablar. Estaba tremendamente alterada y ansiosa, lo que hacía sospechar que sabía algo que ellos ignoraban. Ante aquello, Tifa buscó sus ojos con intriga.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Cuéntanoslo…

—No puedo… —confesó, sorprendiéndoles.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—¡Se lo prometí!

—¿A quién?

—¡A CLOUD!

Aquella aseveración dejó de piedra a todos. Vincent, detrás de la mayor de las chicas, observó en silencio empezando a hacer unas espeluznantes conjeturas. El nerviosismo de la joven y sus evasiones le habían indicado desde el principio que ocultaba algo. Algo que no quería contar por el motivo que fuera. Lo reconocía porque él mismo sufría de dicho dilema.

Yuffie se zafó de las manos de su amiga y se echó hacia atrás, mientras todos los ojos de la nave se clavaban sobre ella.

—Me… me pidió… Que no os dijera nada… —Sucumbiendo a la presión, comenzó a confesar. Se abrazó el cuerpo como si tuviera frío y mantuvo gacha la cabeza.

La confusión dejó mudos a todos. Sólo Vincent se aventuró a indagar.

—Está herido, ¿verdad? —Yuffie asintió con aflicción—… Y temes que vuelvan a hacerle daño.

El silencio de la joven fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Vincent ya estaba dibujando en su cabeza los detalles del escenario. Pero sus inexpresivos ojos color sangre no dejaban entrever lo que pensaba, intrigando aún más al resto. Tifa miró alternativamente a uno y a otro antes de acercarse de nuevo a la pequeña. Esta vez la tomó del rostro, obligándola a enfrentar sus ojos.

—Yuffie… Cielo… Sé que se lo has prometido y que no quieres traicionarle… Pero si está en peligro, tenemos que saberlo, para poder ayudarle. Dinos qué viste, sólo eso.

Los vidriosos y grandes ojos de la ninja se clavaron con angustia sobre los de su amiga.

—Vi… —empezó con un hilo de voz, concentrando su mirada en la de Tifa— Vi sangre… Sangre en el suelo. Llegaba hasta él. Había sangre… en sus pantalones —Le salían gallos al hablar de puro nerviosismo. Su rostro se contrajo con angustia—. Entre sus piernas. Sangraba… por debajo.

En el mortal silencio que siguió a la última frase de la ninja, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Cid y Nanaki tuvieron tiempo de asimilar el significado de esas palabras y lo que implicaban. Y aunque ninguno quería reconocer lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, intercambiando miradas entre sí leyeron la misma deducción en la mente de todos.

—No quiso que lo viera… Intentó evitarlo… Yo sólo quería ayudarle, no lo sabía… —Yuffie rompió a llorar del todo y una aún aturdida Tifa la envolvió en su abrazo. La menor del grupo no había tenido valor para expresar en voz alta lo que ahora el resto procedió a constatar.

—Hijos de perra… —La voz lenta y sombría de Cid interrumpió el silencio, quien miraba al vacío con expresión aturdida.

—No creeréis… ¡¿Creéis que esos hijos de puta han sido capaces de…?! —tronó Barret paseando la mirada de uno a otro, aun sin querer acabar la frase.

—Son capaces de eso y de cosas peores.

Nanaki, tras Yuffie el más inocente del grupo, miraba con su ojo único alternativamente a uno y otro con expresión de temor. Su mirada se detuvo sobre Vincent. El pistolero mantenía sus ojos en el suelo con gesto reflexivo y silencioso.

—Cabrón de Rufus… —ladró Barret, a quien cada vez le costaba más hablar a través de sus dientes apretados— Seguro que lo sabía. O que lo ordenó él, el muy miserable… ¿Hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar a ese bastardo por joder a Cloud?

—Yuffie, ¿cuántos SOLDADOs había con él? —inquirió Cid.

Más incapaz de hablar ahora que antes, la menor apenas pudo responder entre lágrimas, hundida en el abrazo de Tifa.

—Tres…

Exclamaciones de pasmo e indignación siguieron a su respuesta. Cid se llevó las manos a la cabeza, profiriendo una maldición de lo más ocurrente.

—Tres… Me cago en la hostia… ¡¿Pero qué coño le pasa a Shinra?! Una cosa es querer hacerle daño, pero esto es repulsivo…

—En SOLDADO están enfermos… —escupió Barret.

El llanto de culpabilidad y desasosiego de Yuffie se incrementaba con cada palabra. Tifa la abrazaba tratando de consolar su pena a la par que ella todavía asimilaba el shock, con el susto pintado en la cara e incapaz de decir una palabra.

Otra persona se enfrentaba ahora a una gran presión. Al igual que Yuffie, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y a la vez una ardorosa sensación de deber le presionaba para hacerlo. Vincent tragó saliva con sumo esfuerzo antes de reunir el valor para encontrar su voz.

—Puede que no sólo en SOLDADO.

Varios ceños fruncidos se posaron sobre él.

—¿Qué dices, Vincent? —preguntó con hosquedad el piloto. Ahora todos le miraban intrigados. La actitud del pistolero era extraña.

—Hay algo que debí contaros —confesó con su lúgubre voz, sin mirar a nadie ni deshacer su postura de brazos cruzados, apoyado en un pilar del puente de mando— que ahora tiene más sentido. No fui completamente sincero acerca de lo que vi cuando Cloud y Shinra bajaron a las celdas.

—¿Qué…?

Cid y Barret cruzaron miradas. Nanaki rodeó a Vincent para colocarse ante sus ojos, mirándole con inquietud. Yuffie también centró sus orbes llorosos en él con sorpresa. La tensión de sentir tantas miradas ancladas a él obligó al pistolero a bajar de nuevo la suya, revolviéndose con levedad, incómodo. Sabía que debió contarlo hace mucho y que no se lo perdonarían. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho… Y era el momento de hablar.

—Vi algo extraño, que me ha estado perturbando todo este tiempo. No lo compartí con vosotros en un intento egoísta de fingir que no lo había visto…

—Deja de joder y dilo de una vez. ¿Qué te has callado? —se impacientó Cid, cuya mirada era ahora agresiva.

Vincent enfocó esos ojos con arrepentimiento.

—Vi a Shinra besar a Cloud —reveló sin más preámbulos.

Las reacciones de desconcierto no se hicieron esperar. Mudos de asombro, reclamaban con sus miradas una explicación más detallada.

—Pero, ¿cómo, besar? En plan…

—En la boca. Con vehemencia —se apresuró a dejar claro. Tenía que reconocer abiertamente lo que había presenciado, aunque también a él le costara—. Y me dio la sensación de que quiso asegurarse que yo lo viera bien. Y por lo que vi y la reacción de Cloud… Me hicieron pensar que no fue algo aislado.

Y ahora, a esperar el chaparrón, se dijo. Inconscientemente, pese a su apariencia siempre estoica, no pudo evitar encogerse ligeramente en su capa ante la glacial mirada que le dedicó el piloto desde el gobernalle.

—O sea —comenzó éste entre dientes—, que cuando te pregunté la semana pasada en la jodida celda si habías visto algo raro —la irritación de su voz iba creciendo y convirtiéndose en algo más peligroso— y tú dijiste «nada»… ¿De verdad que no se te ocurrió mencionar que habías visto al mamonazo de Shinra comiéndole la boca a Cloud? ¡¿Pero de qué coño vas?!

Estalló en cólera, alzando los brazos con exasperación. Los otros cuatro también le miraban con incredulidad. Vincent, consciente de que nada podía justificar su mala actuación, se limitó a murmurar una disculpa que no hizo sino enfurecer aún más a su compañero.

—No comprendía del todo lo que había visto. No quería… creerlo.

—¿Que no querías creerlo? ¡Qué hostia tienes, Vincent! —Cid abandonó de inmediato el timón y se dirigió hacia el pistolero hecho una furia, pero fue detenido por Barret y Nanaki antes de que llegara hasta él. Aunque no le cerraron la boca— ¿Nos has tenido en la inopia mientras tú sabías esto? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

—¡Basta ya!

El grito de Tifa puso fin a la disputa. Cuando se volvieron, descubrieron a Yuffie llorando angustiosamente contra el pecho de la mayor mientras ésta le cubría la cabeza con sus brazos. La intensa mirada que les dirigió, cargada de dolor y de autoridad a la vez, bastó para que Cid se calmara y Barret y Red XIII le soltaran. Luego, la clavó sobre Vincent.

—Ya ha habido bastantes secretos por hoy. Somos compañeros, por Dios, ¡no podemos ocultarnos cosas! Esto no es por nosotros; se trata de Cloud. Vincent… ¿Qué más te has callado?

Nadie podría negarle a Tifa en ese instante lo que demandaba. Sus ojos decían que le cosería a patadas si no empezaba a hablar ya. De perdidos al río, se dijo el pistolero, antes de comenzar a hacer memoria y relatar, esta vez sin dejarse nada, todo lo que aconteció al otro lado de la puerta de la celda el día en que por poco perdió el cuello. Les contó tanto lo que presenció cómo sus percepciones al respecto.

—… Susurraron gran parte del tiempo, no alcancé a oír nada que me diera a entender de qué iba aquello. Sólo pude deducir que se trataba de algún chantaje.

—¿Qué le pidió Shinra?

—Nada —Lo tajante de su respuesta les desconcertó sobremanera—. En ningún momento… Pero creo que Cloud sabía el qué. La segunda vez que amenazó matarme, Shinra dijo algo extraño… Cuando Cloud pidió que me soltara, él le preguntó «¿Es un deseo formal?». Y al asentir, Cloud parecía… resignado. Derrotado. Fue entonces cuando Rufus le besó y abofeteó después, sin que Cloud moviera un músculo. Algo implicó esa pregunta.

—¿Un _deseo_? —Cid frunció el ceño. Vincent asintió con la cabeza. El piloto reflexionó sobre aquello, haciendo sus conjeturas— Le obligó a aceptar algo... Y no quiero imaginarme el qué…

Ninguno quería. Ahora que las cosas parecían estar claras, el escenario era tan perturbador que les daba miedo expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Mi impresión —retomó Vincent— es que esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. No fue por Aeris, ni por AVALANCHA, ni por nuestra lucha, ni siquiera por la de ellos.

—Es decir —continuó Nanaki, paseando una aturdida mirada por el suelo—, que la respuesta a la pregunta que nos hemos estado haciendo, «qué quiere Rufus de Cloud» es, simplemente… A Cloud —concluyó con desazón, lanzando una mirada interrogante a los demás.

Aunque todos desearían poder rebatir esa respuesta de algún modo, nadie fue capaz. La exposición de Vincent arrojaba una repentina luz demasiado brillante para ignorarla.

—¿Estáis diciendo —comenzó Barret, sentado sobre una de las sillas de controles con una expresión estupefacta— que hemos estado prisioneros… que Aeris ha muerto… Sólo para que Rufus pueda… tirarse a Cloud?

El pistolero le devolvió una significativa y silenciosa expresión a través de sus sangrientos iris. La forma en que Barret lo había expresado era la más simple y clara posible. Una verdad tan hiriente que resultaba demoledora.

* * *

.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, regresando bruscamente a la realidad. Una extraña claridad le rodeaba, haciéndole difícil enfocar la vista. Escuchaba el rumor del agua, suave y relajante, tanto como el agradable calor que le envolvía todo el cuerpo.

—Eh, hola… Has vuelto.

Cloud echó atrás la cabeza, buscando al dueño de esa voz. No alcanzó a verle, pero sí distinguió un brazo emergiendo a su derecha. Descubrió que aquel calor que le envolvía era el agua de la bañera en la que se hallaba sumergido. Estaba completamente tendido, con la cabeza apoyada en el extremo de la pila.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió con voz ronca, adormecida. No recordaba cuándo había cerrado los ojos.

—Te has ausentado un momento —respondió Rufus con gentileza, por encima de su cabeza— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —contestó tras meditarlo un segundo.

—¿Cómo va el dolor?

Los ojos de Cloud captaron un extraño verdor en el agua. El brazo de Rufus volvió a aparecer, con la manga de la camisa recogida hasta el codo y aun así algo mojada, portando un brillante objeto en la mano. Cuando lo dejó caer al agua, discernió que se trataba de una Materia. Al pasear los ojos de un lado a otro, descubrió varias esferas verdes brillando en el fondo de la bañera, rodeando su cuerpo desnudo. A juzgar por su resplandor, eran Materias Cura en su máximo nivel.

Rufus se movió y Cloud pudo localizarle mejor. Estaba a su espalda, sentado o arrodillado fuera de la pila y manteniendo la cabeza de Cloud apoyada en su pecho. Apenas recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño. Pero no apreciaba nada de dolor… Por el contrario, lo que sentía ahora era una relajación embriagadora.

—Me noto muy cansado —musitó cerrando los ojos. Se consideraba incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Notó la mano de Rufus deslizarse por su cabello mojado.

—Es normal. Te has quedado completamente agotado. Tu cuerpo se está recuperando. Cuando las Curas terminen de actuar, te sentirás mucho mejor. Por ahora, relájate.

Cloud liberó un suspiro extenuado, ladeando la cabeza. Sonaba muy tentador. El vapor inundaba gran parte de la estancia, de ahí que le resultara difícil enfocar bien, pero podía hacerse una idea de las grandes dimensiones de la bañera por el hecho de que no alcanzaba a tocar los bordes con los brazos ni con los pies. Era como flotar en una nube cálida y placentera.

El sonido y la ondulación del agua a su alrededor le transmitieron movimiento de la mano de Rufus. Vio que recogía del fondo una de las Materias y la dirigía hacia otro lugar. Cuando Cloud vio a dónde, pegó un brinco y atrapo su muñeca con premura.

—No… —musitó con un deje de temor al percatarse que aquella mano se internaba entre sus piernas.

—Tranquilo… —susurró Rufus con una voz increíblemente apaciguadora— No te dolerá. Te lo juro.

El corazón de Cloud latía con fuerza, inquieto. Rufus no insistió, tan sólo aguardó a que le soltara. Y cuando, despacio, el ex-SOLDADO aflojó sus dedos, su nerviosismo no se había disipado del todo, conforme veía esa mano sumergirse en el agua. Era palpable en su respiración agitada y la tensión repentina de todo su cuerpo. Shinra se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, sustituyendo su pecho por su brazo izquierdo como almohada para Cloud y buscó distraerle besando suavemente su cuello. Un estremecimiento penetrante recorrió su piel desde el punto donde esos labios hicieron contacto, provocando que cerrara los ojos y echara atrás la cabeza, presa de un escalofrío. Los dedos de Rufus ni siquiera le rozaron; emplazó con cuidado la Materia contra sus glúteos, dejando que la magia curativa obrara en su maltratado interior. Cloud sintió al instante sus efectos, estremeciéndose.

—Ugh… —Se le escapó un leve gemido.

Rufus soltó la esfera y acarició suavemente la cara interna del muslo de Cloud, provocándole un respingo involuntario. Con extrema lentitud y suavidad, fue escalando por su pierna al tiempo que poblaba de besos su hombro y cuello. Antes de que el ex-SOLDADO se diera cuenta, aquella mano envolvía su miembro entre sedosos dedos. Cloud la detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces…?

—Shh… —lo acalló con suavidad, besando su oreja— Relájate.

Era difícil cumplir aquel propósito si no dejaba de tocarle… Pero la insistencia de Rufus acabó venciendo... Y las cartas jugaban a su favor: la magia curativa, el agua caliente y su extenuación habían derribado todas las defensas de Cloud. Pero su cuerpo había conocido demasiado dolor en aquella semana; cualquier contacto le hacía temblar, bajo una sombra de vulnerabilidad. Sentir unas manos suaves y delicadas, un trato gentil, después de lo pasado los últimos días, era casi quimérico para él y hacía que le escociera la piel de puro vértigo. Shinra rodeó su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo, posando la mano en su frente y continuó con sus tiernos besos.

—Aah… aahh… —El ex-SOLDADO sentía que el corazón le explotaría en el pecho. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan intenso? Tal vez porque nunca había sido así de delicado, así de suave… En el fondo, le daba miedo— R-Rufus… ¡Aah…!

Un leve mordisco en la articulación de su mandíbula le acalló. Sacudió el agua al llevar una mano hasta la que cubría su frente; ésta tiraba sutilmente de él obligándole a echar más atrás la cabeza, arqueando y exponiendo su cuerpo. Los labios de Shinra bajaron hasta su clavícula, posándose sobre su piel húmeda con extrema lentitud. La diestra se deslizaba por sus genitales al mismo ritmo, sin casi mover el agua a su alrededor. Pero por delicado que fuera, no evitaba las sacudidas de Cloud, que agitaban el agua por cada respingo. Shinra le estrechó en su abrazo, atrayéndole al borde de la bañera para frenar sus temblores. Sus labios atendieron la garganta del ex-SOLDADO, atrapando muy levemente la piel en cada beso y deleitándose con los gemidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos.

—Aaah… A-aah… ah —El temblor en la voz de Cloud parecía reflejar sus ganas de huir. Pero los dedos del ex-SOLDADO se aferraban a Shinra como su fuese su cuerda de seguridad. Aún demasiado agitado, nervioso, pareciera incapaz de asimilar poder sentir placer de nuevo, tras tanto maltrato.

—Calma, Cloud, calma… —La misma suavidad que movía sus dedos aterciopelaba la voz de Rufus, susurrando directamente sobre la oreja contraria— Estás muy tenso…

Paró hasta que sintió cómo éste hacía el esfuerzo por cumplir su mandato. Cloud hinchó su pecho, todavía bajo una temblorosa respiración, antes de liberar todo el aire y hacerse visible la disminución de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Sólo entonces Shinra pudo oír auténticos suspiros de placer escapar de aquellos labios. El miembro de Cloud había comenzado a endurecerse bajo sus dedos, sucumbiendo al fin a sus atenciones. No dejó de cubrir de besos su nívea piel mientras lo masturbaba, estremeciéndose con la melodiosa y erótica voz del ex-SOLDADO. No pudo resistirse a atrapar su boca.

Los excitados gemidos de Cloud se ahogaron contra los labios de Rufus. Pero justo cuando sentía cerca el orgasmo, aquellas gloriosas atenciones cesaron. Se agitó, sintiendo la terrible urgencia, pero el presidente le contuvo, aferrando su cadera y reteniéndole en el beso hasta que sintió que se calmaba. Cloud liberó un hondo jadeo contra su boca cuando cortó el contacto. Shinra aflojó su abrazo y le empujó sutilmente con el brazo con el cual le acomodaba para incorporarle. Acarició su cabello dorado con mimo, inclinándose para robarle un último y apacible beso, sintiendo el intenso calor que desprendía el rostro sofocado de Cloud.

—Ya está. Ven —susurró sobre sus labios, ofreciéndole su ayuda para salir de la bañera.

Con cautela y ayudado por el presidente, el joven ex-SOLDADO se puso en pie, sintiendo al instante estremecerse su piel desnuda al abandonar la calidez del agua. Rufus le asistió para apearse de la amplia bañera de mármol y le puso un albornoz sobre los hombros que a Cloud se le antojó increíblemente suave y confortable, a pesar de la persistente erección que cargaba entre sus piernas. No dejó de mirar a Rufus mientras éste le ayudaba a colocarse el batín y se lo ataba a la cintura con una inusual delicadeza.

—Vamos. Despacio.

Sin soltarle, le guio para salir del gran baño. Tras cruzar la puerta, el ex-SOLDADO se sorprendió al hallarse en la habitación de Rufus. Gracias a la intensa magia curativa, ya sentía sus piernas más fuertes que antes y no le resultó una tortura caminar. Pero lo que no desapareció fue su letargo; continuaba algo aturdido y se sentía lento y torpe. Rufus le detuvo frente a la enorme cama de dosel negro y procedió a desatar el cinto del albornoz. Lo abrió despacio y se inclinó a besar su hombro cuando estuvo expuesto; Cloud elevó la cabeza con un suspiro y sintió un hormigueo bajar hasta su erección. Shinra le abrazó, colando sus manos bajo la prenda y acariciando su suave y limpia piel. Y sin poder resistirse, Cloud se asió a sus hombros, atacado por un intenso escalofrío.

Con el mismo mimo, el presidente le tendió sobre la cama, donde terminó de abrir la prenda, dejándole tan sólo las mangas puestas y el resto extendido bajo el cuerpo de Cloud como un manto. La respiración del ex-SOLDADO volvió a tornarse agitada, más aún cuando Rufus se colocó entre sus piernas. Pero el presidente le sorprendió tomando su miembro erecto para metérselo en la boca.

—¡Aaaah! —La voz y el brinco sobresaltados de Cloud culminaron con su mano sobre la cabeza de Shinra. Con paciencia, Rufus agarró la muñeca engrilletada y la posó sobre la cama para seguir con sus atenciones.

Engulló su miembro, cuya erección algo disminuida no tardó en recuperarse, y lo chupó con suavidad ante los sobrecogidos ojos de Cloud. Sin ninguna prisa, sin ninguna atención para sí mismo… Totalmente entregado sólo a darle placer.

—¿Por… por qué haces esto? —consiguió articular entre temblores el ex-SOLDADO.

Rufus deslizó su mano izquierda por la piel aún húmeda de su cadera, delineando su coxal mientras se sacaba el henchido falo de la boca.

—Por ti —susurró sin mirarle—. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Cloud sabía que tenía un argumento de peso en su cabeza que rebatiría aquella aseveración, pero fue incapaz de recordarlo. Durante una fracción de segundo, su mente hirvió de ganas de impugnar las palabras de Shinra… Hasta que esa boca y esas manos le amordazaran saturándole de placer y haciendo de nuevo estallar su corazón en palpitaciones enloquecidas. Al cabo de unos instantes, el goce se tornó tan embriagador que Cloud se sometió a él por completo, echando atrás la cabeza, liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones y posando sendas manos en el pelo de Shinra, pero para acariciarlo esta vez. Abrió más las piernas, ofreciéndose sin resistencia ni tensión alguna en su cuerpo.

Sus suaves gemidos de placer se sucedieron por varios minutos, ahora sí, completamente relajado y seducido por los esmeros de Rufus, que hacían el deleite de sus sentidos. Shinra lamía su sexo con absoluta devoción, mamando de él como si se tratara del más delicioso de los manjares y deslizando su mano de cuando en cuando a lo largo del torso desnudo del ex-SOLDADO, por el goce de sentirlo estremecer bajo sus dedos y arquearse anhelando sus caricias. No hubo un instante en que buscara su propio disfrute, no le pretendió con violencia ni tan siquiera mordió o arañó su piel. Tampoco sus dedos se acercaron al orificio entre los glúteos de Cloud, mas sí lo hizo su lengua, momento en el cual pudo regalarse los oídos con el apasionado gemido del joven. Fue en ese punto, que los dedos de Cloud aferraron con fuerza el cabello de Shirna y las convulsiones de su cuerpo retornaron, sacudiendo la pelvis como si tratara de embestir contra la boca contraria. Rufus frenó un poco su entusiasmo sujetándole levemente pero sin aminorar el brío en sus atenciones. Y cuando notó ya venir el orgasmo, retiró su boca y deslizó briosamente los dedos por el miembro de Cloud hasta que éste empapara el vientre del joven con su simiente, acompañado por la contracción simultánea de todo su cuerpo y el aullido de su voz.

Jadeos placenteros, tiznados de cansancio y satisfacción escaparon por la boca del rubio ex-SOLDADO, mientras Rufus se incorporaba para besar su abdomen caliente, trepando por él en lo que éste subía y bajaba con su sofocada respiración. Fue recibido gustosamente por las caricias de los dedos de Cloud en su pelo, hasta llegar al cuello del ex-SOLDADO y depositar en él un dócil mordisco. Tomando la solapa del albornoz, limpió el vientre de Cloud antes de instarle gentilmente a deshacerse ya de él.

Cloud yacía en una nube. Aquella larga y frenética noche tocaba a su fin, permitiéndole su ansiado descanso. La lluvia había limpiado su alma, el baño limpiado su cuerpo y Rufus le había devuelto la vida cuando casi estaba exangüe, llevándose definitivamente su última gota de aliento. Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo incapaz de bregar ni un segundo más contra el cansancio, y entregándose a ellos con anhelo.

* * *

.

Rufus lo contemplaba dormir, sentado en la esquina de la cama de la lóbrega habitación. Parecía descansar tranquilamente, envuelto entre las sábanas, con el rostro sosegado y la respiración plácida. Sin hacer ruido ni encender una luz que pudiera importunar su sueño, se levantó dejándolo tranquilo y salió de la alcoba. Recorrió los oscuros pasillos hasta una amplia puerta de cristal que llevaba a la terraza. El techo que la cubría protegía su cuerpo de la lluvia que arreciaba en el exterior y que golpeó su rostro con un revitalizante frescor en cuanto puso un pie fuera. Con movimientos relajados, buscó en su bolsillo el tabaco y el mechero y se encendió un cigarrillo, fumándoselo tranquilamente mientras observaba la vasta ciudad iluminada por sus luces nocturnas, de la cual tenía en aquel enclave la mejor vista de todo Midgar.

A los pocos minutos, el sonido deslizante de la puerta precedió a los pasos de un visitante que se acercó a su espalda. Shinra siguió consumiendo el pitillo sin volverse hacia su acompañante.

—¿Quería verme, Señor Presidente?

No sin antes dar una larga calada, Rufus se giró para encarar al hombre de figura encorvada, casi chepuda, lacio pelo negro recogido en una coleta y ojos ocultos tras unas lentes, que aguardaba tras él. Alargó hacia éste la mano en la que portaba la pitillera, ofreciéndole un cigarro. El otro alzó una mano en gesto negativo.

—No, gracias, no fumo —declinó Hojo—. Procuro no tener vicios que puedan matarme.

Shinra cerró el estuche, devolviéndolo a su bolsillo y girándose de nuevo hacia la baranda.

—De algo hay que morir —susurró el presidente—. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que a manos de un vicio.

El científico esbozó una ladina sonrisa. Se acercó también hasta la balaustrada.

—¿Larga noche, hm? —comentó. Shinra siguió fumando, distraído—Al menos confío en que haya sido provechosa…

Rufus dejó escapar una larga bocanada de humo antes de tornar sus ojos hacia el científico con una oscura mirada. Ambos se la sostuvieron hasta que el presidente esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa que acentuó aún más la de Hojo.

—Desde luego… Buen trabajo, profesor. Estoy satisfecho con sus servicios.

—Lo celebro —Los labios de Hojo dibujaron una sonrisa pérfida llena de orgullo, divertido al notar el cambio en la forma de dirigirse de Rufus hacia él— ¿Ha obtenido los resultados que esperaba?

—Mejores… —musitó distraídamente. Apoyó los codos en la balaustrada, sosteniendo el pitillo entre dos dedos mientras perdía sus helados ojos en el abismo de luces verdes que se abría bajo ellos— ¿Sabe cómo se doman chocobos salvajes en las islas de Mideel, Hojo?

—No estoy familiarizado en ese campo —murmuró el científico con un deje sarcástico.

—Cuando los nativos capturan un chocobo especialmente bravo, le atan dos sogas al pico y lo sumergen en el río, con un hombre o varios en cada orilla sosteniendo las sogas. El ave intenta luchar contra la corriente para salir, pero su plumaje empapado pesa demasiado y está obligado a nadar, algo que le resulta agotador. Cuando al cabo de una hora lo sacan y lo montan, el animal de repente se ha vuelto dócil. Está tan agotado y tan agradecido por haber salido del agua que no se revuelve, y el jinete puede domar un chocobo cansado y manso, facilitándose mucho las cosas. Porque para esa ave al borde de la extenuación, ese hombre es su salvador.

—Fascinante… —musitó Hojo con sincera admiración, comprendiendo el símil que trataba de hacerle. Sonrió y recitó con la mirada perdida:— Jamás se penetra por la fuerza en un corazón, menos aún en uno tenaz. La clave es abrirse camino despacio, para que él mismo, sin saberlo, te deje entrar —Volvió sus ojos hacia Shinra—. Tiene usted una mente perversa, Señor Presidente —elogió.

Éste se sonrió orgulloso haciendo un gesto altanero con la mano, retomando el cigarrillo.

—Ya tenemos algo en común. ¿Y usted? ¿Satisfecho por fin?

—Oh, sí, sin duda. He obtenido lo que esperaba. A mí puede darme por pagado —respondió Hojo con total complacencia, sacudiendo la mano en ademán desinteresado. Pero Shinra le lanzó una mirada de reojo al tiempo que sus labios dibujaban una sutil sonrisa.

—Bueno… Quizás reciba una inyección extra de fondos. Por las molestias.

—Es usted muy considerado, presidente —dijo Hojo con una satisfacción interior que no pudo ocultar. Entrelazó los dedos a la espalda y quedó pensativo un segundo, antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente a Shinra con interés— Por cierto, ¿qué hay… de los otros implicados en esta «doma»?

Le intrigó el modo en que Rufus se tomó su tiempo para inhalar una nueva calada, reteniendo el humo por largo rato antes de soltarlo con parsimonia, demorando su respuesta.

—Han obtenido también su recompensa —susurró. Su voz salió cargada de un tinte siniestro. Hojo frunció el ceño, pero no tardó en comprender lo que se ocultaba tras esas palabras.

—No deja usted cabos sueltos, ¿eh? —sonrió. La maldad del cabeza de La Compañía no dejaba de asombrarle— Pero… ¿Tres SOLDADOs? ¿Puede permitírselo La Compañía?

—Tres Segunda Clase, con menos seso que sentido común. No es una gran pérdida —puntualizó el presidente mientras ojeaba el pitillo entre sus dedos. Hojo percibió un matiz de antipatía en sus palabras—. Yo cumplo lo que prometo. En toda empresa, ante una falta se siguen tres pasos: advertencia, sanción y despido. Yo ya dejé bien clara mi advertencia en su momento.

—Me parece que no hubo sanción…

Shinra elevó sendas cejas en gesto de sorpresa. En uno muy mal fingido.

—¿Ah, no? Vaya. Fallo mío. Por desgracia el despido es ya inexorable…

A la mañana siguiente, el mismo aviso pudo leerse por todos los activos de SOLDADO y directores de La Compañía.

Tres nombres, de tres agentes de SOLDADO de Segunda Clase, con el mismo pie de nota que rezaba: _Muerto en acto de servicio_.

.

Fin del vigésimo capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 20, ¡sí! (_descorcha una botella de champán del barato_). Espero que este capítulo largo y jugoso haya compensado la espera. Si esa escenita primera entre Cloud y Rufus os ha recordado un poco a cierto momento de la película V de Vendetta, no es casualidad. Me encanta esa peli *3* Y me pareció que le venía al pelo. Respecto a Yuffie, me da la sensación de que la hago demasiado llorona... La verdad es que sólo intento retratarla como creo que realmente es, una niña inmadura aún, aunque espero no pasarme ^^U Pero si recordamos sus berrinches en Crisis Core o durante la muerte de Aeris en el juego, ahí sí se refleja como la niña que es en realidad. Pobrica, la estoy martirizando xD

Bueno, bueno, ya están las cartas sobre la mesa, no quedan secretos para AVALANCHA. ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Y qué hará Cloud, quien parece que definitivamente ha caído en las redes de Rufus? ¿Y qué ha sido del pobre Reeve, del que nadie se acuerda? Respuestas y nuevas preguntas vendrán en los próximos capítulos, ¡no perdérselos! Beso a todos ^3^


	21. Fisura en las Filas Blancas

_Una tumba solitaria yace en medio de un secarral, con una discreta lápida que reza "AurelGweillys" y sobre la cual alguien ha dejado una corona de flores con la inscripción "Gran persona, mala estudiante, peor escritora". De repente, la tierra se agita y una mano sale de ella con gesto victorioso..._

¡Estoy VIIIIIIVAAAAA! Pero como deduzco que va a durar poco... (se echa al suelo y reverencia de rodillas una y otra vez hasta que le sangra la frente): dos millones de disculpas a todos... Tenéis derecho a odiarme, yo misma lo hago también. Seis meses de ausencia, Wow... Es para prederme fuego. Pero aunque sé que estáis deseando arrojar las antorchas, leed primero el capítulo, y ya abajo si queréis os dejo la justificación de mi larguísima ausencia, para no aburriros antes. Que disfrutéis de la lectura~

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe en medio de una oscuridad inusual. Su corazón latiéndole desbocado le despertó. Deslizó un brazo a un lado haciendo un barrido, tratando de averiguar sobre qué estaba tumbado, y acarició la suave superficie de unas sábanas. Suspiró aliviado, cerrando los párpados y hundiéndose en su confortable extensión. Su corazón se relajó. Por un instante, temió que despertaría en alguno de sus últimos «dormitorios». Después de pasar tantas noches maniatado en las más incómodas posturas o en la frialdad de una celda de duro suelo, aquejado de dolores, en la que dormir y descansar no eran lo mismo -y lo primero prácticamente imposible-, durante la espera entre una tortura y otra, aquella cama se sentía como el Cielo. Siguió disfrutando de su tacto y su comodidad varios minutos sin querer salir de ahí, dejándose atrapar. Podría pasar el día entero en ella…

Pero volvió a abrir los ojos, intrigado. Levantó la cabeza y miró en derredor. Todavía no estaba seguro de poder sentirse a salvo. ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? Alargó una mano hacia el borde de la cama y rozó una cortina con los dedos. El dosel. Negro. La cama de Rufus, claro… Lo descorrió un poco, dejando que de inmediato entrara una deslumbrante claridad que le obligó a guiñar los ojos. ¿Por qué le habría echado el dosel? Y hablando del diablo… ¿Dónde estaba Shinra?

Con movimientos lentos y pesados, se sacudió la sábana de encima y bajó las piernas de la cama. Estaba desnudo. Se observó un momento el cuerpo, repasándose la piel con los dedos. Tuvo la impresión de que le faltaban lesiones. No le dolía nada, no había heridas a la vista, ni tan siquiera los más recientes cardenales, y sentía su piel de una suavidad insólita. Un fugaz recuerdo del instante antes de caer dormido volvió a su mente y casi pudo percibir los besos de Shinra recorriendo su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío que le obligó a soltar un suspiro.

No había rastro de Rufus en la habitación, y con ello quería decir que ni tan siquiera había señal en la cama de que hubiera dormido con él. En una silla frente al armario había varias piezas de ropa perfectamente colocadas; todas de Cloud. Limpias, sin rastro de sangre ni descosidos. Se vistió y fue hacia la puerta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al tomar el tirador y ver que cedía sin impedimentos. ¿Había olvidado el presidente encerrarle, acaso? Se asomó al exterior con cautela y su asombro fue a más al no ver soldado, guardia o escolta alguno flanqueando la puerta. Nadie que le impidiera salir. Una extraña mezcla de ánimo y desconfianza le invadió.

Dejó atrás la habitación y se internó cauto por los pasillos en busca de algún alma. Se sentía como un ladrón, un intruso indeseado, deambulando nada menos que por los pasillos de la lujosa y privadísima residencia del presidente de La Compañía Shinra. Continuaba teniendo una persistente sensación de peligro… hasta que alcanzó una amplia y bien iluminada sala. Por la larga mesa que la ocupaba, dedujo que se trataba del comedor. Sus pies le internaron en él como si supieran dónde ir. Mientras cruzaba la sala, observó con el ceño fruncido un plato y sus respectivos cubiertos servidos a la mesa, tapado el primero por un cubreplatos. Reusó la tentación de levantarlo y siguió adelante, hacia una gran cristalera que parecía dar paso a una terraza, donde una silueta se asomaba de espaldas a la habitación.

—Buenos días —La voz de Rufus le saludó apenas puso un pie en el balcón. Ni siquiera se giró.

Cloud no devolvió el saludo; se acercó despacio. El cielo estaba cubierto por la habitual cúpula de nubes grises que apenas dejaba pasar el sol. Rufus las observaba apoyado en la baranda de cristal mientras daba caladas a un cigarrillo casi consumido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —inquirió cordial, al tiempo que espachurraba el pitillo contra el engarce metálico de la balaustrada y lo arrojaba luego al vacío. Se volvió hacia él con aire relajado y le evaluó de arriba abajo con una sutil sonrisa— Tienes mejor cara.

No lo diría por su expresión, seguramente, pues en ese momento el rostro de Cloud no manifestaba precisamente gentileza. Pero no pareció alterar a Rufus, que siguió hablando como si nada.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Despacio, se acercó a él, expresando en todo momento un gesto amable en su cara— Parecías tan cansado que no quise despertarte, perdona si te alarmaste al encontrarte solo —Cloud se limitaba a seguirle con los ojos, sin pronunciar aún palabra. Shinra llegó hasta él, le sonrió, alargó una mano y acarició levemente su cabello, mirándole con afecto mientras ladeaba la cabeza—. Pero veo que el descanso y la magia Cura te han hecho bien.

Los orbes zafiros de Cloud temblaban en sus órbitas, moviéndose inquietos escrutando sin cesar el rostro de Rufus. Un manojo indescifrable de emociones se apelotonaba en su pecho, costándole saber qué debía sentir ahora hacia el presidente Shinra. Pero le ayudó a averiguarlo que éste se inclinara gentilmente hacia su rostro, con intención de depositar un beso suave en sus labios, quedándose con la sorpresa pintada en la cara al vérselo negado por Cloud. El ex-SOLDADO había echado atrás el cuello y le miraba ahora con unos ojos entrecerrados que expresaban inquina.

—Me entregaste a Hojo.

No era una pregunta, aunque sí parecía llevar una implícita. Ante aquella fría mirada acusatoria, el presidente bajó la suya lanzando un sutil suspiro. Marcó distancia, alejándose hasta regresar a la barandilla, dándole la espalda unos instantes antes de volverse, apoyando las manos sobre ésta. Parecía estar meditando la respuesta, repasando el suelo con los ojos como si la fuera a hallar allí, mientras sentía los de Cloud siguiéndole tenaces. Tomó aire antes de levantar la mirada, elevando hacia él el mentón.

—Sí —admitió sin excusas. Sin salirse por la tangente. Sin defenderse. No lo iba a negar. Cloud le miró con más rencor.

—Después de prometérmelo —arremetió—. Dejaste que me lo creyera.

—Y no me resultó nada fácil —musitó, hablando lentamente y con aspecto pesaroso—. Nunca quise hacerlo. Aunque te pueda resultar increíble, Cloud, te juro que no tuve opción.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú? —increpó el ex-SOLDADO sin dar crédito— Eres el puto presidente.

—Sí, y hasta el puto presidente tiene que ceder ante Hojo —expuso alzando un poco la voz, molesto. Clavó sobre Cloud una mirada fría que se apresuró a relajar antes de seguir hablando—. No hace falta que te diga el poder que ostenta en esta empresa. Un poder que mi padre le concedió imprudentemente y que ahora ni siquiera yo puedo revocar —Agitó una mano con hastío, desviando la mirada y volviendo a darle la espalda. Paseó distraído los dedos por la baranda—. Desgraciadamente, me guste o no, tengo que darle cuanto me pida...

—Incluso si es a mí —asestó Cloud.

Rufus no supo cómo rebatir aquello. Le observó por encima del hombro y se quedó petrificado por la expresión que mostraban los intensos ojos del ex-SOLDADO, pues estos no sólo emanaban rencor, sino también un dolor inmenso. Se sentía traicionado.

—Cloud… —suspiró con ruego, bajando la cabeza y soltándose de la balaustrada.

Caminó sin rumbo por el balcón balanceando los brazos antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos, guardando silencio unos segundos mientras buscaba las palabras acertadas para aplacar la cólera que seguro atenaza a Cloud.

—Intuía que tendrías esta reacción cuanto te recuperaras —musitó resignadamente. Redirigió al fin sus pasos hacia él, mirándole de nuevo—. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo —Un bufido despectivo salió del contrario, pero Rufus no dejó que le impidiera seguir— y no puedo pedirte que me perdones inmediatamente. No te voy a obligar —Su voz bajó el tono a uno más suave. Sus dedos se aproximaron lentamente al rostro del joven ex-SOLDADO con intención de tomarlo entre sus manos—. Pero Cloud, si supieras cuánto me duele lo que te he hecho…

Se interrumpió ante la brusca reacción del otro. El joven apartó sus dedos de un manotazo y dio un paso atrás, alejándose a su alcance como si le quemara. Sus ojos destilaban rabia.

—No me vengas con esas —gruñó Cloud entre dientes— ¿Vas a decirme que no sabías lo que iba a pasar?... ¿O es que no conoces a Hojo tanto como yo?

—Sí, lo sabía, y no he dejado de pensar en ello. Todos los días —murmuró Rufus con insistencia, sin rendirse—. Cada día me sentía más miserable sabiendo lo que estarías pasando, consciente de que yo te había metido en ello…

—¿Y a mí qué coño me importa lo que tú sintieras o dejaras de sentir?... ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado mientras tú «te sentías miserable»? —espetó sin apenas separar los dientes, temblando de cólera.

—Tranquilízate —pidió Shinra, apaciguador. Le miró seriamente a los ojos—. Te puedo asegurar que han pagado por ello. Tanto esos SOLDADOs como Hojo por haberte dejado con ellos; yo nunca habría permitido que te pusieran la mano encima y lo sabes. Nadie volverá a tocarte. Me he asegurado que recibieran el mayor castigo…

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —aguijoneó Cloud.

Rufus se quedó sin habla. Parecía sinceramente consternado por su iracunda mirada. Sacudió la cabeza y agitó las manos para disipar el tema.

—Vale, vale… está bien. Vamos a hacer una cosa —Su voz volvía a sonar suave. Le miró con algo que podría calificarse de dulzura mientras sonreía con levedad—. Voy a compensarte por esto, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que ahora no estás muy receptivo conmigo, por eso… Déjame que lo arregle.

Cloud no se fiaba ni un pelo. Que Rufus hubiera sido tan amable con él la noche anterior, incluso rescatándole de aquel SOLDADO, no cambiaba que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre. Le conocía demasiado bien para saber, ahora más que nunca, que no podía confiar ni un poco en su palabra, pues cada una que salía de su boca estaba envenenada.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Rufus se atrevió de nuevo a llevar una mano al rostro del ex-SOLDADO.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Esta noche —susurró enigmático mientras deslizaba el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla de Cloud. Éste frunció el ceño, receloso—. Ahora tengo trabajo que atender… pero vendré a buscarte a las ocho —Se remangó ligeramente la muñeca derecha para mirar su reloj de pulsera—. Son las dos de la tarde. Te sugiero que comas algo; tienes un plato preparado ahí dentro —Hablaba relajadamente, con renovado buen humor, sin dejar de sonreír—. Lo mandé calentar hace poco, pero si vuelve a estar frío sólo dilo y te lo calentarán de nuevo. Espero que te guste.

Al terminar de hablar, posó un beso fugaz sobre los labios de Cloud, tan rápido que esta vez no pudo esquivarle. Rufus se sonrió con picardía antes de dirigirse a la puerta del balcón, pero Cloud le detuvo, mostrando un gesto confuso.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿No vas a llevarme a…?

Shinra se detuvo agarrando el dintel y girando medio cuerpo hacia Cloud. Observó divertido su expresión desorientada.

—No. No vas a volver a esa habitación; olvídala. Espero que no la eches de menos —añadió con sorna—. Eres libre de andar por esta planta. Nadie te lo impedirá. Tienes seis horas, haz lo que quieras… Hay una biblioteca… O ve la tele… Aunque, en tu caso, te sugiero que eches un vistazo a la tercera puerta al final de este pasillo. Creo que ahí encontrarás algo que te gustará más.

Y se fue. Cloud se quedó parado solo en medio de la terraza, de perfil a la puerta, más desconcertado aún que antes. Cuando logró hacer reaccionar de nuevo las piernas, regresó al salón y se acercó al cubierto que seguía aguardando sobre la mesa. Posó casi con temor los dedos en el cubreplatos y lo levantó. Un plato de pescado y verdura de aspecto enormemente apetecible esperaba debajo. Y parecía caliente. Sin salir de su estupor, Cloud dio un último vistazo a la puerta por la que Rufus acababa de irse antes de devolver sus ojos a la comida. Ya sí que no sabía que esperar del Shinra…

Devoró el plato con ansias, convencido de no haber probado algo tan rico jamás, aunque tal vez el hambre y la comparación con el último mes influyeran en parte. Cuando terminó, se atrevió a seguir la propuesta de Rufus y explorar la que parecía ser ahora su nueva «celda». El apartamento privado del Presidente de La Compañía de Energía Eléctrica Shinra era un título más que impresionante para cualquiera que supiera de quién se trataba… Y no había nadie, desde Midgar a Wutai, que no lo supiera. Seguramente no habría casa en todo el mundo más lujosa y exclusiva que aquella pues, para empezar, nadie en Gaia tenía más dinero. Desde luego no sólo cumplió las expectativas de Cloud, sino que las superó hasta lo inimaginable. Muebles de un aspecto carísimo, obras de arte, lujo y modernismo inundaban la casa, todo con un toque sobrio y elegante, sin barroquismos, y abundando en colores oscuros. Y todo aquello… para una sola persona. Cloud no sabía si sentirse más sobrecogido o asqueado. Después de vivir tanto tiempo las penurias de los suburbios de Midgar, aquello era como una bofetada de opulencia. Le sorprendía, comparando _El Séptimo Cielo_ con aquel lugar, que no hubieran muerto ya todos de tétanos.

Pero lejos de pararse a admirar la biblioteca, el comedor, el salón principal o las dos o tres salas de estar y dormitorios, se dejó llevar por el consejo de Shinra y acudió a aquella misteriosa puerta al final del pasillo. No le costó saber a cuál se refería Rufus, pues lo supo nada más verla. Sus dedos se posaron sobre el picaporte de una gran puerta con cristalera y empujó hacia dentro… Conteniendo al instante la respiración. Lo último que habría esperado encontrar en un piso setenta sería un jardín… pero ahí estaba. Un inmenso patio cerrado, en el cual una enorme cristalera dotaba de luz natural a toda la estancia y la difundía al apartamento por las ventanas que daban desde ahí al interior. El suelo de mármol no era impedimento para que dejara crecer césped en algún espacio e incluso árboles de tamaño mediano perfectamente cuidados. Sillones, macetas, enredaderas, pasarelas de madera, gravilla y hasta un estanque rectangular con una cascada de pared eran algunos de los elementos que completaban aquel pequeño reducto natural, todo exhibiendo el mismo estilo modernista y elegante que en el interior de la casa. Cloud se sintió casi desmayar y entendió por qué Rufus le había sugerido ir ahí. Después de más de una semana encerrado entre cuatro angostas paredes, sin ver la luz del sol ni oler el aire, debió imaginar que aquello le sentaría bien.

¿Era aquella su forma de comprar su perdón?

* * *

.

Nada más abandonar a Cloud en el comedor, el presidente se encaminaba por el pasillo sin prisa. Tomó aire relajadamente y lo liberó con suma calma, cerrando los ojos un instante. Cuando los volvió a abrir, un azul gélido brillaba en ellos, tan malicioso como la sonrisa torcida que se pintó en sus labios. Una expresión de la que sólo él fue testigo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta que marcaba el final de la que era en esa planta su residencia, y daba paso de nuevo a los dominios de La Compañía. Dos guardias le saludaron respetuosamente al verle salir. El siguiente ser vivo con el que se cruzó de camino a su despacho fue con _Dark Nation_, su fiel y monstruoso perro guardián, que levantó las orejas y se detuvo con una firme postura al verle, como otro soldado cuadrándose en su presencia. Rufus sonrió y le saludó con una caricia en la cabeza; el animal correspondió frotándose contra su mano.

—¿Tú también me has echado de menos? —musitó mientras rascaba su corto pelo negro.

El can le siguió pegado a su pierna cuando retomó la marcha e ingresó con él a su despacho. Rufus se sentó tras su amplio escritorio, con _Dark Nation_ a su vera y giró su silla hacia el ventanal, observando cómodamente todo Midgar extenderse a los pies de su trono. Alargó la mano para seguir rascando la cabeza del perro. A los pocos minutos, el interfono de su mesa reclamó su atención.

—_La Directora Scarlet ha llegado, señor Presidente._

—Hacedla pasar.

En seguida la puerta se abrió, recibiendo en su despacho a la altiva mujer de vestido rojo. Rufus se giró en su silla y la saludó con gesto afable.

—Ah, Scarlet… Justo a quien quería ver. Dime… —Se acodó en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, mirando a la mujer con una expresión de pura maldad— ¿Qué se ha hecho de mi desleal espía?

* * *

.

Un trueno sacudió el cielo gris. Dos ojos rojos como la sangre asomaron bajo una capucha y enfocaron hacia arriba. La última semana de glorioso cielo azul que había obsequiado a la ciudad tocaba a su fin. El aire se sentía enrarecido, perturbado por una presencia recién llegada que parecía contaminar el clima como un veneno ponzoñoso.

—El hijo pródigo ha regresado… —mustió para sí el encapuchado con un ronco murmullo sarcástico.

Continuó su marcha por la lóbrega calle. Los charcos del suelo evidenciaban el reciente chaparrón de aquella noche. La misteriosa figura se cobijaba entre las sombras, pasando desapercibida como un mendigo entre la gente que deambulaba en torno al edificio más imponente de la ciudad. Nadie parecía recaer en su presencia en el distinguido Sector 8, donde la más alta sociedad de Midgar se codeaba. Aquella soberbia indiferencia era lo que amparaba y permitía al encapuchado llevar a cabo su investigación sin ser detectado. Bastaba con bajar la cabeza y apoyarse con aire lánguido contra una pared cuando veía aparecer alguna patrulla.

Vincent se levantó ligeramente la capucha de aquella raída capa gris por la que había optado ese día, más discreta que su túnica escarlata. Se escurrió por una callejuela y continuó su camino con intención de regresar a los trenes de vuelta a los suburbios, desanimado por su infructuoso paseo. Pero, oportunamente, una tos cercana le detuvo antes de que saliera del callejón y le obligó a volver sobre sus pasos. Habría jurado que alguien le llamaba. Con cautela, se acercó al origen del sonido y escudriñó el interior de un recodo sombrío, donde lo único que apreciaba eran unos cuantos cubos de basura… hasta que algo se movió. El pistolero sacó veloz su arma y encañonó a la silueta que emergía de entre los contenedores.

—Vincent —Una voz rasposa y débil le llamó por su nombre. El ex-Turco abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras el desconocido se acercaba, apoyándose penosamente contra las paredes. Finalmente, la luz indició en su rostro—… Soy yo.

—¡Reeve!

El pistolero se apresuró a ayudarle en vistas de lo que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Reeve emitió un quejido y se apoyó en él. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, sucio y lleno de magulladuras. Sus manos estaban engrilletadas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —inquirió preocupado. Parecía seriamente herido.

—Les… les he dado esquinazo —Una débil sonrisa orgullosa se mostró en los labios de Reeve.

* * *

_._

_Doce horas antes._

_._

_Las luces verdes arrancaban destellos sobre la cortina de lluvia cada vez más espesa que golpeaba Midgar. Debían ser cerca de las dos o tres de la madrugada. Desde aquella ventana, unos ojos castaños observaban el exterior con aire melancólico. El sonido del cerrojo le hizo volver su atención hacia la puerta, sintiendo un extraño alivio por dejar de encontrarse solo. Incluso a pesar de la compañía de quien se trataba._

_—__Scarlet… —saludó Reeve desde el fondo de la sala, esposado y con las marcas aún evidentes de las uñas de la mujer en su cara, pero una actitud totalmente relajada. Hasta sonrió al verla. _

_Ella se limitó a devolverle el gesto con cierto desdén. Cerró la puerta donde dos escoltas vigilaban al detenido y avanzó despacio hacia él._

_—__He oído el helicóptero —volvió a hablar Reeve— ¿Ha vuelto Rufus?_

_—__Sí… Pero ahora mismo tiene asuntos más urgentes que atender. Se ocupará de ti cuando considere oportuno —masculló la mujer con una desdeñosa sonrisa que no pareció afectar esta vez a Reeve. Pues él le devolvía una expresión aún más arrogante que la de ella._

_—__¿Habéis atrapado al intruso?_

_Por la forma en que Scarlet congeló su sonrisa, pudo deducir lo mucho que le molestó la pregunta. _

_—__No… —admitió, tratando de disimular su frustración desviando la mirada y paseando por la sala. No se trataba de una celda ni de ningún otro tipo de calabozo. Puesto que no consideraban a Reeve alguien peligroso, se habían limitado a encerrarle en un despacho de la planta de oficinas, a la espera de que el presidente dictaminara qué hacer con él. Scarlet se acercó a la amplia ventana por la que él había estado oteando y perdió su malévola mirada en el lluvioso exterior— Pero no importa. Era a ti a quien queríamos pillar. Y te tenemos. _

_Reeve lanzó una leve risa despectiva. La mujer volvió sus ojos hacia él con sorpresa. _

_—__¿Qué te hace gracia? ¿Acaso no has tenido tiempo de asimilar lo jodido que estás o es que ríes por no llorar? _

_—__No… Río porque me parece curioso —musitó el hombre con absoluta calma. Dirigió también sus ojos a la ventana. Si no fuera por las esposas de él, darían la impresión de ser dos colegas manteniendo una relajada charla. No había atisbo de preocupación en el rostro o la voz de Reeve— ¿Sabes? Durante todo el tiempo que he estado jugando a dos bandas, sentía como si me faltara el aire. No podía dormir, apenas podía comer… Hasta he perdido pelo y me salió una piedra en el riñón. Me pasaba el día entero de los nervios, acojonado de que acabarais por descubrirme. Y ahora que ha ocurrido… Me siento extrañamente bien. Como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. El peso de tener que fingir ser alguien que no soy, supongo —Centró su mirada en Scarlet, quien le observaba con una ceja arqueada con escepticismo—. Debe ser lo que se siente cuando tienes al fin la certeza de estar en tu sitio. Es una paz… Maravillosa._

_—__Vaya, así que al final sí te has vuelto un idealista redomado…_

_—__Más bien diría que me he quitado la venda de los ojos. He trabajado para Shinra toda mi vida pensando que hacía lo mejor para Midgar, protegiéndola de los que parecían amenazarla, cuando la realidad era que yo le daba de comer al monstruo. Ahora sé que, por primera vez, estoy en el bando correcto. Y te diré una cosa, Scarlet —La miró con placidez—, al final, los buenos siempre son los que ganan. _

_—__Eso sólo en los cuentos, cariño —rebatió ella con una afilada sonrisa —. En la vida real, gana el que tiene más poder._

_Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un tenso silencio. Al final, Reeve desvió la suya sonriendo amargamente. Tomó aire y lo soltó con serenidad, volviendo a enfocar la ventana._

_—__No siempre gana el que tiene más poder. A veces gana el más listo… ¿Sabes qué he descubierto en las dos horas que llevo aquí? —Su tono de voz mutó de repente, como si acabara de cambiar radicalmente de tema, mientras elevaba sus ojos observando el amplio ventanal._

_—__¿Algo más?_

_—__Sí… Lo primero de todo, la increíble vista que hay desde este piso —Se asomó un poco más, oteando hacia abajo—. Estamos en la planta cuarenta y cinco, así que la perspectiva del suelo sería fabulosa, de no ser por esa escalera de incendios del piso cuarenta y tres que la estropea. También me he fijado en que la ventana no es de doble cristal, razón de que se cuele tanto el frío por aquí, y que está fijada a la pared con tornillos de cabeza plana, que son mucho menos resistentes que los que hay en las plantas superiores. _

_—__¿Vas a darme una lección de arquitectura a estas horas de la noche? _

_—__No… —La sonrisa de Reeve se amplió más. Parecía tener algo divertido en la cabeza que sólo él comprendía. Miró a Scarlet con una ceja alzada al tiempo que retrocedía, caminando hacia atrás— Lo que quiero decir, es que tenías razón… Tenías toda la razón en lo que me dijiste hace un par de semanas —Observó con deleite la expresión confusa en el rostro de la mujer antes de clavarle una mirada orgullosa—… Y que esta ventana no está hecha a prueba de impactos._

_Antes de darle tiempo a comprender sus intenciones, ya estaba corriendo hacia el cristal, con la suficiente carrerilla para lanzarse contra éste y hacerlo saltar en pedazos, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Sobresaltada, Scarlet se protegió la cara de los restos de cristal antes de asomarse presurosa por la ventana rota. Vislumbró entre la lluvia cómo, dos pisos más abajo, Reeve luchaba por incorporarse dolorido tras aterrizar en la escalera de incendios. Sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo antes de que éste emprendiera una torpe huida. Scarlet lanzó una maldición airada y golpeó furiosa el suelo con sus tacones mientras se dirigía a la puerta y bramaba a los dos escoltas que esperaban en ella._

_—__¡Dad la alarma! ¡Ha huido! ¡Atrapadlo! —Los empujó con apremio, fuera de sí de la cólera—¡Atrapadlo ahora mismo si no queréis ir detrás! —Volvió su iracunda mirada hacia el cristal roto por donde la lluvia se colaba— No te vas a escapar, rata…_

* * *

.

La sonrisa de Rufus había desaparecido por completo. Se hallaba de pie junto al ventanal, con las manos en los bolsillos y dándole la espalda a la mujer que trataba de mantener la compostura mientras temblaba de miedo. Su nerviosismo estaba justificado. El presidente no era la clase de persona que se tomaba bien las malas noticias ni perdonaba fácilmente un error.

—Scarlet… —Su llamada le provocó un brinco por la tensión, pese a que la voz de Rufus no se había elevado más de lo necesario— ¿Puedes recordarme qué fue lo que te pedí antes de irme a Junon?

La directora tragó saliva, sin atreverse a responder. El presidente ofrecía una imagen atemorizante, con su regia figura erguida frente al amplio ventanal y ocultando su expresión. Scarlet bajó la mirada, encontrándose con el feroz perro de Rufus cómodamente acostado en la alfombra. Ese animal era como una prolongación de Shinra, amplificando el poder intimidante de su amo con sólo hallarse junto a él. A una sola orden suya, podía arrancarle la cara a quien fuera. Sólo saberlo hacía que uno midiera con cuidado sus palabras.

Pero Scarlet debió sobrepasar el tiempo límite, pues ante su silencio, el presidente volvió sus ojos hacia ella con peligrosidad.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —reclamó con un tono amenazante. Ella fijó su mirada de nuevo en él, sobresaltada—. Respóndeme cuando te hablo —demandó autoritariamente. Sus ojos fríos como témpanos le helaron la sangre— ¿Podrías repetir, lo más cercano a mis palabras textuales, lo que te ordené que hicieras?

Shinra no le dejaba escapatoria, aguardando su respuesta. La amonestaba como a una niña pequeña que no había cumplido el mandato de su padre, sabiendo lo que le costaba a la orgullosa mujer reconocer un error. Pero algo le dijo sabiamente a la directiva que era mejor no estirar más la paciencia del presidente.

—«Que el traidor sea capturado» —recitó.

Rufus asintió una vez con la cabeza, desviando la mirada al suelo y manteniéndose unos segundos en tenso silencio, como si cavilara para sí. Luego comenzó a deambular a pasos muy lentos por el despacho.

—Solamente te encargué una cosa —habló muy despacio y sin alzar el tono, asegurándose de que cada palabra llegaba clara hasta su interlocutora—… No tenías más que un trabajo. Todo lo demás que hicieras a lo largo de la semana dentro de tu departamento me importaba una mierda, yo sólo te pedí _una_ cosa —enfatizó con vileza—. Ni siquiera te dije que te aseguraras de que no escapara, porque lo veía tan inverosímil que ni lo contemplé… Pero ahora me entero no sólo de que ha escapado, sino que lo ha hecho delante de tus mismas narices.

Los pies de Rufus se detuvieron y giraron sobre sus talones para encarar a la ahora empequeñecida Scarlet. Posiblemente él fuera el único ser humano en la faz de la tierra capaz de amedrentar a la cruel y despiadada directora del Departamento Armamentístico. Tal vez porque él era veinte veces más despiadado y cruel que ella.

—Dime, Scarlet, ¿posee Reeve Tuesti alguna habilidad especial sobrehumana que yo desconozca?

—No… —admitió con atrición, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—Explícame entonces cómo puede ser que un ejecutivo trajeado, una rata de oficina, compañero tuyo a quien conoces bien, saltara por la ventana de una habitación cerrada en la que nada menos que te encontrabas tú dentro, con las manos esposadas, y nadie lo haya podido detener —El perro levantó de pronto la cabeza y miró a su amo con sus pequeños ojos rojos y el cuerpo en tensión. Aquello le dio a Scarlet la inequívoca señal de que el humor de Rufus estaba tornándose peligroso. Y no erró, al notar la inmediata brusquedad en su voz— ¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo? ¿Me explicas por qué no lo encerraste en una celda? ¿Es acaso él increíblemente inteligente o eres tú la que es rematadamente estúpida?

—Rufus, era imposible que escapara sin más, yo no...

No le dio tiempo a decir una palabra más. Una mano había volado hasta su cuello y cerrado firmemente en torno a su garganta. Abrió la boca en busca de aire y agarró esa muñeca mientras enfocaba frente a sí unos ojos que brillaban con furia.

—No era tan imposible, si es precisamente lo que ha logrado, ¿no te parece? —siseó Shinra entre dientes, con un notable y aterrador enfado— No te atrevas a mentirme a la cara…

—N-no te miento, Rufus… por favor… —balbuceó Scarlet mirándole implorante y muerta de miedo, mientras trataba de retroceder y zafarse de esa firme mano que la ahogaba.

—¿Pretendes tomarme por gilipollas, acaso?

—No, yo… R-Rufus, no… —Notó sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de puro pánico, sin saber qué decir—No… No puedo… respirar…

El agarre se hizo más firme un segundo antes de liberarla, empujándola hacia atrás. Scarlet se tambaleó sobre sus tacones y cayó al suelo, agarrándose la garganta mientras resollaba penosamente entre roncos jadeos y toses. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Shinra darse la vuelta con parsimonia.

—Me siento terriblemente decepcionado —murmuró el presidente con total calma mientras le daba la espalda—. De todos los imbéciles que podían haberme fallado, tú eras de la que menos lo esperaba…

Un gruñido gutural se dejó oír. Aún recuperando el aliento, Scarlet enfocó con temor y entre lágrimas al presidente. Su horrendo perro se había puesto en pie y enseñaba los dientes a la mujer en el suelo con pose amenazante. Rufus se situó junto a él y le acarició vagamente el lomo. Al volver su mirada hacia Scarlet, posó sobre ella unos gélidos ojos que la hicieron temblar aún más. Pero, sin caber esperárselo, Shinra lanzó un suspiro de tedio y se acercó a ella. Le tendió la mano con desgana.

—Vamos, levanta. Que no es tu ejecución —ordenó con pereza, como si le molestara su actitud.

Sobrecogida, aceptó su mano y se incorporó cautelosamente. El perro subió el tono de su gruñido, pero Shinra lo calló con un chasquido de dedos. Ambos quedaban ahora frente a frente, con la antes orgullosa mujer hecha un manojo de nervios, temblando como un flan ante su jefe. Éste no había soltado su mano; se la apretaba con presión, sin dejarla escapar de su glacial mirada.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me pide el cuerpo ahora, Scarlet? —Prácticamente susurró, con la seriedad de un amo despiadado—Deshacerme de ti igual que hago con los que me fallan y los que me traicionan. Pero eso, por desgracia, no va a arreglar mi problema. Has cometido un error irreparable y ya no puedo pedirte que lo enmiendes. Pero tampoco puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar…

La soltó para regresar a su mesa, con la misma tranquilidad de antes, sin prisa, mientras continuaba hablando. Scarlet se mesó los dedos doloridos sin despegar sus ojos de él.

—… Así que, como creo que echarte es quizás demasiado drástico, lo que haré será ponerte a trabajar en algo más acorde a tus posibilidades —dijo enigmático, al tiempo que se detenía junto al escritorio y paseaba distraídamente una mano por un montículo de papeles. Como si lo que estaba por decir no tuviera la menor importancia—. Desde ahora, dejas de dirigir el Departamento Armamentístico.

—¿Q-qué? —Scarlet sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Le buscó ansiosa con su mirada descompuesta, sin que él le concediera la suya— Pero, entonces, ¿quién…?

—Heidegger ocupará tu lugar.

—¡¿Heidegger?! ¡¿Ese idiota?! ¡No, no puedes, Rufus…!

Iba a seguir dejándose llevar por su ataque de rabia cuando una mirada más afilada que un puñal la hizo al momento quedarse muda. Si en lugar de limitarse a mirarla, la hubiera disparado, no habría surtido mejor efecto. En aquellos ojos bullía una amenaza.

—Menos confianzas conmigo, señorita Scarlet. Le recuerdo que soy el presidente de esta compañía —La voz de Rufus había bajado una octava y, con ella, también parecía haber disminuido la temperatura de la habitación—… y usted una mera empleada. Retírese de mi despacho.

Deseaba suplicar, pedir disculpas, arrodillarse y humillarse si era necesario… pero estaba paralizada. Era como si el aura de Rufus le advirtiera que estaba a una sola palabra más de caer al vacío. El presidente no desvió esta vez su inclemente mirada ni un segundo hasta que, sabiamente, la mujer del vestido rojo optara por obedecer. Retrocediendo muy despacio, salió por la puerta del despacho con la sensación de llevar agujas clavadas por todo el cuerpo que la impedían moverse con propiedad. Hasta que se hallara fuera, a salvo de aquellos implacables ojos… Donde lanzó un aullido de rabioso dolor mientras se derrumbaba contra la pared.

* * *

.

La luz había ido disminuyendo progresivamente. Unos discretos farolillos se habían encendido y alumbraran ahora el jardín, aumentando su intensidad conforme menguaba la que aportaba la cristalera. Cloud apenas se había percatado. Se encontraba acostado sobre el césped, habiendo caído en el sueño sin pretenderlo. Podía parecer extraño, dado lo mucho que había dormido aquella noche, pero teniendo en cuenta el poco descanso que le fue concedido los últimos días, sumado al sonido relajante del agua y el frescor de la hierba, no había podido resistir. Sintió su cabello moverse ante lo que parecía una caricia, lo que le arrancó bruscamente del sueño y le hizo sacudirse, abriendo los ojos buscando el origen de ese contacto. Se topó con el rostro de Shinra.

—Hola… Veo que te ha gustado mi sugerencia.

Su voz sonaba suave y amable, como aquella mañana, y su rostro expresaba la misma sonrisa calma. Cloud se giró hacia él y se incorporó, pasándose una mano por el cabello para despejarse. Rufus se irguió de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —inquirió el ex-SOLDADO con voz ronca, sentado en el suelo.

—Sólo unos segundos. Ya son las ocho —informó mientras le observaba desde arriba, notando cómo Cloud miraba de un lado a otro comprobando el cambio de luz— ¿Has estado aquí toda la tarde?

—Casi toda —contestó escuetamente.

Shinra alzó la cabeza y paseó la mirada por el hermoso jardín. Unas pequeñas mariposas resplandecientes flotaban en el aire aleteando con soltura, casi sin desplazarse. Vio que Cloud las miraba con sorpresa, sin haber recaído antes en ellas. Rufus soltó una leve risa desdeñosa por la nariz.

—Son artificiales. Fue una idea de mi padre, igual que todo esto. A mí no es que me encante… No uso este sitio demasiado —murmuró distraído. Su tono hizo que Cloud le buscara con la mirada, intrigado. Se había puesto algo serio—. Si te gusta, es todo tuyo. Ven.

Giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió a la puerta, cambiando bruscamente de tema. Al notar que Cloud no le seguía, alzó la mirada por encima del hombro, dirigiéndole una invitadora sonrisa mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza.

—Sígueme. Tengo una cosa para ti.

El ex-SOLDADO obedeció al fin. El presidente le guio por la lujosa mansión hasta un dormitorio en el que no había estado antes. Shinra abrió la puerta y la sostuvo, invitándole a ingresar primero. Cloud le dirigió una mirada recelosa antes de hacerlo, examinando la habitación con desconfianza.

A unos pocos metros de la puerta, un elemento significativo parecía aguardar a que recayeran sobre él. Cloud frunció el ceño nada más verlo y volvió sus ojos hacia Rufus, que ya se aproximaba con una sonrisa vanidosa en el rostro.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Cloud con hosquedad.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —sondeó Shinra, relajado, mientras alargaba la mano hacia el perchero galán que sostenía un perfectamente colocado y planchado traje. Tomó una manga de la chaqueta y la manoseó levemente entre los dedos— Mi regalo para ti.

—No pienso ponerme eso.

—No puede hacerte ningún mal —arguyó Rufus con total calma, enfrentado la mirada de rechazo del ex-SOLDADO—. Vamos… Pruébatelo. ¿Qué puedes perder? —A continuación se acercó a él, bajando el tono de voz— Además, no es lo único que tengo para ti esta noche. Y te hará falta.

Esa última frase pintó la intriga en el rostro de Cloud, mas Shinra no se dignó a añadir nada que lo aclarase.

—Diez minutos.

Salió cerrando tras de sí. Cloud se quedó mirando la puerta, perplejo. ¿Iba en serio?

.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello… Pero lo cierto era que, diez minutos después, un Cloud en el que no se reconocía le devolvía una atribulada mirada desde el otro lado del espejo. El atuendo que le había proporcionado Shinra consistía en un conjunto enteramente negro de camisa, chaqueta, pantalones, zapatos y corbata, la cual seguía en el galán tras tres intentos fallidos de anudársela al cuello. Nunca había tragado ese invento absurdo. Sin apartar la vista de su reflejo, Cloud giró de un lado, giró del otro, se observó de arriba abajo, tironeó de las prendas… Y terminó por lanzar un bufido de despecho, nada convencido con el resultado. Jamás se había enfundado en uno de esos caros e incómodos trajes y jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. Y no era porque le quedara mal precisamente, no… Rufus había tenido buen ojo para la talla. Pero vestirle a él de etiqueta ofrecía el mismo resultado que vestir de etiqueta a un perro: se mirara por donde se mirara, algo no encajaba.

Unos delicados golpes en la madera sonaron a su espalda, obligándole a desviar su atención del infame espejo, encontrándose con el presidente asomando la cabeza por el dintel de la puerta.

—¿Estás presentable? —Sin esperar respuesta, clavó sobre él una mirada de admiración y se adentró en el cuarto— Guau… Estás arrebatador —alabó con voz grave, embelesado.

Cloud sintió un repentino ardor de estómago y la urgencia incrementada de deshacerse de ese traje, si no fuera por lo violento que resultaba ver cómo Rufus le desnudaba con los ojos.

—Parezco un capullo —constató con aversión, lanzándole a Shinra una mirada reprobatoria.

—Entonces no destacarás —bromeó éste alcanzándole y comenzando a adecuarle el cuello de la camisa y las solapas de la chaqueta.

Cloud le observó con recelo. Pero el presidente parecía demasiado absorto en la imagen que tenía delante para prestar atención a su humor. El ex-SOLDADO examinó el atuendo de Shinra: lucía un traje blanco similar al habitual, pero destacablemente más fino y elegante, con corbata y chaleco pateados y el resto en color marfil.

—Definitivamente, el negro es tu color —aseveró Rufus, enigmático.

El presidente se apartó un poco para evaluar el resultado. Con el esmoquin y ese pelo lleno de aristas puntiagudas y la fiera expresión de su rostro, el ex-SOLDADO ofrecía un contraste de lo más sugestivo.

—Ahh… No sabes el esfuerzo que me está costando no arrancarte ahora mismo esa ropa —Rufus se inclinó sobre su oreja, deslizando por ella el dorso de su mano en una vaga caricia. Cloud se abstuvo de reconocer lo que deseaba él también deshacerse de aquel traje, por el malentendido que pudiera causar.

—¿Puedo saber para qué el disfraz de payaso?

Shinra se dignó a mirarle a los ojos, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa. La incomodidad e inquietud en la mirada zafiro del otro eran más que notorias.

—¿No querrás que estropee la sorpresa? —La respuesta no satisfizo en absoluto a Cloud, cuyo recelo iba en aumento a cada segundo. En cambio, Rufus se veía a la legua que estaba disfrutando—… Y, aunque por mi parte no necesitarías nada más para mejorar lo presente —Alargó una mano hacia el galán, recogiendo de éste la corbata que Cloud había dejado de lado—, me temo que la etiqueta es la etiqueta.

El ex-SOLDADO arrugó el ceño en expresión de repulsa.

—Ni hablar.

—No es negociable.

A Cloud le sorprendió la tajante respuesta de Rufus. No había variado ni el tono ni la expresión de su rostro, pero sus ojos emitían una orden clara. Se recordó entonces que, pese a esa máscara de pura amabilidad, seguía estando frente al mismo hombre a quien conocía muy bien. No discutió, tomándolo Shinra por sumisión. Para sorpresa momentánea de Cloud, dejó la corbata en el perchero y tomó en su lugar otra prenda en la que éste no había recaído, debido a que ni siquiera conocía su uso, y la alzó ante él.

—Puede que te resulte un poco incómodo al principio, pero te olvidarás de él en unos minutos. Levanta los brazos —Sin darle tiempo a apartarse, Rufus introdujo las manos bajo la chaqueta de Cloud y rodeó su cintura con un pedazo de seda negra, abrochando los extremos sobre su ombligo. Ajustó el fajín y luego lo fue girando despacio para dejar el enganche a la espalda de Cloud, bien oculto por la chaqueta. Durante el proceso se aseguró de juntar su cuerpo al de él más de lo necesario; el ex-SOLDADO observaba tenso e incómodo. Colocado el fajín, Shinra cogió de nuevo la corbata. La pasó bajo el cuello de la camisa del joven, pero se detuvo ahí—. Date la vuelta. No se me da bien hacer el nudo así.

No sin reservas, Cloud le dio la espalda. Las manos de Rufus aparecieron sobre sus hombros y tomaron los extremos del lazo. De nuevo de cara al espejo, tuvo una visión perfecta del presidente pegado a su espalda, casi abrazándole, asomando la vista por encima de su hombro mientras manipulaba la prenda, bajo la abrumada mirada de Cloud. Shinra subió despacio el nudo hasta la nuez del joven, haciéndole tragar saliva. Una discreta sonrisa se atisbaba en los finos labios del presidente. Aflojó un poco el nudo y lo bajó de nuevo unos centímetros, ahuecando de paso el cuello de la camisa, dejando a la vista gran parte de su piel.

—Mejor —susurró más para sí que para él. Despacio, fue bajando las manos por los brazos de Cloud sin apartar los ojos del reflejo de ambos— ¿No es increíble el efecto que causa un simple esmoquin? Parece que lo hayas llevado toda la vida…

—El hábito no hace al monje.

—Pero lo finge muy bien.

Las manos de Rufus habían alcanzado las muñecas del ex-SOLDADO. Al notar cierto detalle, bajó la mirada a éstas. Instó a Cloud a girarse de nuevo hacia él, tomándole del brazo. La robusta esposa de Mako abultaba bajo la manga de la camisa. Cloud la alzó ante Shinra.

—¿Y esto no arruinará el disfraz? —insinuó el ex-SOLDADO, mirándole a los ojos.

Rufus esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Por respuesta, le arremangó la chaqueta y desabrochó el puño de la camisa para colocarlo concienzudamente por encima del grillete, haciendo que lo cubriera por completo. Amoldó luego la manga de la chaqueta, terminando de disimular la esposa bajo ambas prendas.

—No hay por qué precipitarse —concluyó mientras hacía lo mismo con la otra manga, devolviéndole al ex-SOLDADO una mirada artera, recibiendo de sus ojos una de rencor. La ignoró, pellizcándole fugazmente el mentón con ánimo— ¿Nos vamos?

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Aguardó sosteniéndola, sin abandonar su aviesa sonrisa, a que Cloud saliera. El ex-SOLDADO tomó aire a conciencia, armándose de valor, y obedeció.

Salieron por la puerta principal del edificio. Para no variar, llovía. Un coche esperaba fuera, flanqueado por los Turcos en pleno. Cloud se quedó un momento parado, observado el escenario. ¿Iban a salir?

—Vamos —le llamó Shinra al notar su inseguridad.

El fornido Turco negro, Rude, se acercó con un paraguas para acompañar al presidente hasta el vehículo; Cloud le siguió sin molestarse mucho en no mojarse. El Turco le abrió la puerta a Shinra para que pasara, guiando luego a Cloud al otro lado del coche. Ahí recibió una malévola mirada por parte de su compañero, Reno, el pelirrojo de los hombres de negro, quien sostenía el tirador de la puerta sin prisa por abrir. Le dedicó a Cloud una larga y burlona sonrisa.

—_Mademoiselle_… —saludó socarrón mientras abría, haciendo una sutil reverencia sin despegar sus afilados ojos de Cloud.

Éste prácticamente le gruñó antes de entrar, llegando a oír la risa guasona que profirió el Turco previa a que cerrara la puerta. Se dejó caer en el amplio asiento trasero del coche, junto a Rufus, cuya mirada notó de inmediato posada con regodeo sobre él. A la orden del presidente, el vehículo se puso en marcha.

.

Fin del vigesimoprimer capítulo.

* * *

_Mira al infinito, con un dedo metido en la nariz hurgando distraídamente hasta que se da cuenta de que alguien está leyendo..._

_¿_Eh?... ¡Oh! ¿Habéis aguantado hasta el final? Qué valor... Tal vez este capítulo os haya resultado un poco flojo para la larga espera que habéis tenido de soportar, pero eso es porque lo emocionante viene en el siguiente ¬¬D Ahora sí, por si a alguien le interesa, dejo aquí el **por qué de tan larga desaparición**:

El último capítulo lo dejé antes de irme de vacaciones de verano, a una maratoniana sesión de ir y venir de todas partes y en la que era imposible encontrar tiempo para pararme a escribir. El capítulo estaba a medias, pero era imposible terminarlo. Cuando regresé en Septiembre, pensé que sería mi momento... Pero vino lo difícil, pues he entrado en el último curso de mi carrera y arrasó con todo mi tiempo libre de una forma que no me esperaba, además de una serie de asuntos familiares con los que no voy a aburriros... Como entenderéis, la carrera y mi vida personal son siempre lo primero, y si tenía que sacrificar algo, lamentablemente le tocó al fanfic.

La cuestión es que la musa desapareció, mi tiempo libre desapareció y yo misma creo que también he desaparecido... Pero ahora que ya he me vuelto a encontrar, le he quitado el polvo al fic y puesto en orden mis ideas para poder continuarlo con las mismas ganas que antes. A ver si tras este enorme paréntesis consigo volver a enganchar a los que seguíais esta cosa y a captar nuevos lectores ;) No puedo pasar por alto todos los mensajes que me han ido llegando, tanto en **reviews** como en **correos**, preocupándoos por la continuación de la historia y hasta por mi propio bienestar ^v^ Sois encantadores y me halaga ver que os interesa tanto esta cosa -y yo misma 8D- así que mil gracias a todos y, de nuevo, disculpas.

Y ahora, sólo **una última cosa** para los que habéis tenido el valor de leer esta mierda hasta el final: Como ofrenda de paz y compensación por haceros esperar tanto, os traeré un **regalo especial**. Pero tendréis que esperar a la próxima actualización para averiguar qué es... ¡Seguid pendientes!


	22. El Amo del Mundo

No, no estáis teniendo una visión... ¡Soy yo! Ese ser despreciable al que parece que se le ha comido la tierra. ¿Alguien más está teniendo un déjà vu? Creo que podría repetir el mismo mensaje del capítulo anterior exactamente igual, pero... nah, para qué xD Total, ya tengo el Infierno ganado.

"_Pero... ¿hay dos capítulos nuevos? Yo sólo veo uno..."_ Tranquilos, no os habéis vuelto locos. Si no os salen las cuentas es porque he resubido TODO el fanfic. No por cambiar nada, simplemente he resuelto faltas de ortografía y de redacción que ver ahí me ponían de los nervios, y además dividido el ingentemente enorme capítulo de _El Amo y el Perro_ en dos... Sí, soy muy quisquillosa.

No mentiré, tenía algún capítulo listo que podía subir, peeerooo... No quería hacerlo hasta tener lista esa **pequeña sorpresa** que prometí en el anterior cap y es otro de los motivos que han retrasado tanto esta actualización... ¡Pero aquí está! **¡EL FANFIC TIENE PORTADA! **Quería que hubiera coincidido con el primer aniversario del fanfic, que fue allá por enero, pero ni me esperaba la que se me iba a venir encima por culpa de la universidad, que me ha vapuleado por todos lados y dejado a vuestra amiga Aurel hecha una masa desfigurada de neuronas muertas en el suelo...

Bueno, pues esta es mi ofrenda de paz y regalo para vosotros, habemus portada, pero por si es muy pequeñita y no la veis bien, o invito a entrar en mi galería de Deviantart y verla ahí en grande (link en mi perfil). Os dejaría el link directo aquí, pero el formato no me lo permite... Espero que os guste, he puesto todo mi amor en ella ^3^

Ahora, como supongo que estaréis deseando -más que leerme a mí-, os dejo con este ansiado cap. ¡Que aproveche! :D

* * *

El viaje en coche no duró demasiado; apenas cinco minutos después de haber arrancado, el vehículo se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y un paraguas apareció al momento sobre la cabeza de Cloud, sostenido por la mano de uno de los Turcos. Rufus le esperó bajo el suyo mientras el ex-SOLDADO rodeaba el coche y se colocaba a su lado, observando a su alrededor. Estaban en la Avenida Loveless, la más opulenta del selecto Sector 8, frente a lo que parecía un lujoso restaurante. Gente muy bien vestida iba y venía sin que, al parecer, la lluvia fuese un problema para salir a hacer vida social por la zona más fastuosa de Midgar.

—¿Ésta es tu gran sorpresa para mí? —inquirió Cloud mirando despreciativo a su alrededor— ¿Vestirme de payaso para exhibirme frente a otros payasos?

—Te gustará, créeme.

—Lo dudo muchísimo…

—No te voy a obligar a entrar, Cloud —le sorprendió Shinra. El ex-SOLDADO le miró extrañado—. Hagamos un trato: en el momento en que no aguantes más ahí dentro, nos iremos. Prometido.

Parecía inverosímil que Rufus se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en preparar aquella comedia, para después arriesgarse a mandarlo todo a paseo dándole a Cloud la opción de decidir. Éste le dedicó una mirada recelosa antes de enfocar con tedio la puerta del local que los aguardaba.

—Ya estoy deseando salir de este traje… No creo que te haga esperar mucho. Te ahorraría la molestia de cruzar la puerta.

—Ah, Cloud… —Shinra emitió un suspiro, esbozando una sonrisa y negando para sí.

Apartó su mirada del ex-SOLDADO y se dedicó a observar las decenas de ojos que habían comenzado a posarse sobre ellos. La gente que paseaba a su alrededor había empezado a recaer en el coche y en los hombres de negro que los flanqueaban y, poco a poco, podía percibirse cómo el movimiento de transeúntes iba ralentizándose. Manteniendo la distancia, cuchicheaban entre sí, señalaban al presidente… Como si fuera una visión quimérica.

—Fíjate cómo miran hacia aquí —susurró a Cloud—. Son como borregos… Toda esta gente le debe a La Compañía Shinra lo que son y lo que tienen, sin la energía que suministramos no tendrían nada. El día que yo decida cerrar el grifo, todos morirían, incapaces de subsistir. Me temen, me odian y me idolatran a la vez. Resulta, cuanto menos, irónico.

—Te oí decir que la mejor forma de dominar a la gente es con el miedo —recordó Cloud, evocando las primeras palabras que escuchó del recién nombrado nuevo presidente de La Compañía Shinra.

—Y lo mantengo —afirmó con dureza—. Si sólo les das dinero, como hacía mi padre, alimentas su codicia. Tarde o temprano te piden más, no se sacian, son volubles y desleales… Pero si les das algo sin lo que no pueden vivir y además ciernes sobre ellos la amenaza de arrebatárselo, nadie alza la voz. Me odian porque me temen y me temen porque puedo ser su dicha o su ruina. Igual que a vosotros —Tornó su indolente mirada hacia Cloud—: AVALANCHA… Los defensores del Planeta. Queréis hacer lo mejor para la gente, pero a riesgo de dejarles sin lo que tanto les gusta, la cómoda vida que yo les proporciono. Por eso os aborrecen tanto —Sonrío con cierta vileza volviendo a enfocar a los viandantes—. Ambos estamos en una intersección. En cada extremo de una sociedad que nos rechaza. No somos tan diferentes tú y yo al fin y al cabo...

—Somos tan diferentes que asusta, Rufus —rebatió Cloud mirándole con indignación—. Prueba de ello es que pienses que traerme a mí aquí pueda ser una buena idea.

—Vaya, parece que no acierto nunca cuando intento complacerte, ¿verdad? —inquirió con ligera indiferencia, sin mirarle.

—Si esto es lo que mejor se te ocurre para «complacerme», me conoces muy poco.

El ex-SOLDADO se arrebujó en la chaqueta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encarando con desprecio todas esas miradas de asombro y recelo que se posaban sobre el Presidente Shinra y su acompañante. Detestaba estar ahí, nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar en su vida. Sentía que no era merecedor de esas miradas, esas que iban dirigidas a Rufus, el amo del mundo y de toda esa ególatra y falsa morralla que comía de su mano por un poco de energía Mako.

—Por un momento olvídate de todo, ¿de acuerdo? —La voz de Rufus llegó a sus oídos de nuevo— Olvídate de lo mucho que me odias a mí, o de lo que odias esta sociedad y a estos capullos que la componen… No te he traído para hacerte sufrir, Cloud, todo lo contrario. Date una oportunidad de intentar relajarte y disfrutar. O si quieres, considéralo un estudio de campo. Saber cómo vive esa gente que tanto asco os da ahí abajo, en los suburbios. Te ofrezco una oportunidad única, ¿no crees?

Cloud frunció el ceño, pensativo, ante esa última observación. Por supuesto, no era ingenuo y sabía que no era más que otro ardid de Shinra para llevarle a su terreno de propia voluntad, pero, desde el ángulo que le proponía, aquella horrible idea podía tener un pase. O al menos, un sentido. Lo sopesó en silencio durante unos breves instantes, antes de inspirar aire a conciencia, alzando el mentón con resignación. Lanzó sobre Rufus una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Tengo que cogerme de tu brazo?

Su mordaz respuesta hizo sonreír al presidente. Concluida la negociación, echó a andar hacia el restaurante. Cloud lo siguió.

—No te vas a arrepentir —susurró Shinra cuando ya se acercaban a la puerta, escoltados bien de cerca por los Turcos.

—¿Cuánto apuestas?

.

El ambiente dentro del restaurante era tan acogedor que resultaba hasta pretencioso. Un refinado vestíbulo les dio la bienvenida; partiendo de éste un amplio umbral daba paso al salón comedor. Un metre muy bien vestido que aguardaba plantado tras un atril, casi se cuadró al verlos llegar.

—¡Presidente Shinra! —saludó con un mal disimulado sobresalto. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, sin duda comprobando que llegaban tarde, pero ni por asomo se atrevió a mencionarlo.

—¿Está preparada mi reserva? —demandó Rufus con imponente seriedad. Cloud no pudo menos que mirarle de reojo, asombrado por el cambio de tonalidad y expresión. Parecía hasta varios centímetros más alto.

—Por supuesto, Señor Presidente. Acompáñenme.

El metre cogió dos cartas del atril y, con un servicial gesto de la mano, les guio hacia el comedor. Cloud notó el nerviosismo que no lograba esconder el camarero. Rufus lo seguía moviéndose con frialdad y desenvoltura, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, con la elegancia de un regio dignatario. A su paso por el salón, no tardaron en volcarse sobre ellos todas las miradas de comensales y camareros. Antes de que llegaran a su destino, no quedaba nadie sin enterarse de que Rufus Shinra estaba en el restaurante.

El metre les llevó hasta la que sin duda era la mejor mesa del salón. Céntrica aunque resguardada, aprovechando la arquitectura de la sala, con sus grandes macetas y columnas, para crear un espacio algo más íntimo sin por ello aislarla del resto del salón. Rufus tomó asiento con toda naturalidad, no así Cloud, para quien todo aquello seguía siendo tan extraño como complejo. Para evitar perderse más de lo que ya lo estaba, seguía a Rufus en lo que él hacía. Al sentarse en su silla, descubrió que la escolta ya no los acompañaba, pero no tardó en ubicarlos. No era difícil localizar a cuatro Turcos apostados en las esquinas del salón, vigilantes como perros. Rufus, entretanto, miraba con desdén la carta de vinos y le indicaba uno al metre, quien, con una inclinación de cabeza e indudable alivio, se marchó con la comanda.

Cloud ya estaba entretenido en otra cosa. Acodado sobre la mesa, encogido en una postura defensiva, lanzaba sus ojos por todo el salón a la caza de las miradas indiscretas que no dejaban de perseguirles. Algo que pareció divertir a Shinra, pues escuchó de inmediato su leve risa.

—Relájate —le sugirió con un tono conciliador. Cloud fijó sus intranquilos ojos en él; Rufus tenía la carta en las manos y fingía ojearla en lo que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al ex-SOLDADO. Parecía ajeno a toda esa atención que acaparaba, posiblemente de lo más acostumbrado.

Cloud suspiró con hastío y resignación y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. En ese instante se topó con otro hallazgo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Delante de él no sólo había un plato, una servilleta y una copa… Sino todo un ejército de cubiertos. Rufus notó de inmediato su confusión y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, es fácil. De fuera hacia dentro.

Esquivó la mirada molesta que Cloud le devolvió enfrascándose de nuevo en la carta. El metre regresó con la botella de vino, realizando a continuación un estudiado ritual sin decir una palabra ni dirigir una sola mirada a Shinra o a su invitado, con diligente profesionalidad. Cloud lo observaba todo desde su descuidada postura, echado hacia atrás en la silla, con un brazo sobre la mesa y el otro desprendido, creando un claro contraste entre ambos. El camarero vertió una pizca de vino sobre la copa de Rufus, quien dio un sorbo desinteresado sin soltar el menú y apenas despegando la mirada de éste y asintió, dejando que la rellenara. El metre llenó también la de Cloud, dejó la botella en una cubitera y se marchó con otra servicial inclinación. Una vez se fue, el presidente tomó su copa y la alzó ante su invitado.

—Salud.

—No bebo —declinó Cloud.

—Creía que vivíais en un bar… —ironizó Rufus.

—Pues no bebo _vino_.

Shinra dejó escapar una breve risa antes de encogerse de hombros, brindar contra la copa inmóvil de Cloud y tomar un sorbo.

—Beberé yo por los dos entonces.

.

El ruido de cubiertos, la suave y discreta música y los reservados murmullos del salón fueron la banda sonora que acompañó casi la totalidad de la cena. Apenas se dirigieron la palabra entre el ir y venir de platos a cada cual más variopinto, unas exquisiteces que ni en sus mejores sueños habría pensado Cloud probar jamás. Al principio, como con todo, se sintió incómodo ante aquella muestra de opulencia, pero el hambre pudo más que su sentido de la moral y terminó devorando todo lo que le ponían delante, con bastante menos clase que su compañero de mesa. Hacia el quinto de los platos, cuyo pequeño tamaño había hecho creer erróneamente a Cloud que se quedaría con hambre e incitado a comer con mucha ansia, ya no podía tragar más, pero se afanaba en terminar aquel solomillo en salsa de _no-se-qué_ y acompañado de a saber qué pijada.

Rufus, de quien su entretenimiento principal toda la noche había sido observar atentamente a Cloud con una sonrisa perpetua, parecía ahora aún más divertido si cabía. El ex-SOLDADO no tenía ni idea de lo que eran modales en la mesa; si alguien se los había enseñado alguna vez, había decidido que no iban con él. No adoptaba una postura adecuada en la silla, apoyaba los codos en la mesa y su actitud para con el orden y el decoro era prácticamente invisible, por no hablar del lío que se había hecho con los cubiertos… Y ahora, tratando de acabarse aquel plato costase lo que costase. Shinra encontraba todo aquello de lo más gracioso.

—Si no puedes más, déjalo…

Cloud le lanzó una mirada de reproche, más de lo esperado para aquel simple comentario.

—Lo tirarán —expuso.

Rufus comprendió. Cloud estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambre y ello le había enseñado a no desperdiciar la comida. Pero él no podía evitar encontrar ridículo su afán por terminarse el plato, como si no fuera a volver a comer en semanas.

—¿Y qué más te da? Ése no es tu problema —musitó Rufus con dejadez.

—Nunca ha sido el tuyo.

El tono abrupto que empleó el ex-SOLDADO congeló la sonrisa de Shinra y le hizo mirarle fijamente. Cloud le devolvía una expresión resentida, retomando de nuevo su imposible tarea de meter en su estómago más de lo que podía abarcar. Rufus se recuperó del corte y sonrió con donaire.

—Vamos, no puedes culparme por algo de lo que no soy responsable… Yo no elegí nacer donde lo hice, igual que tú —Cloud le ignoró, fingiendo no escuchar mientras seguía peleándose con su saciedad. Shinra suavizó el tono—. Ésta es la clase de problema que podría dejar de preocuparte…

Cloud de pronto dejó los cubiertos, posando las manos en la mesa y suspirando sutilmente con la mirada gacha, antes de elevarla hacia el otro.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó tras un breve silencio. Rufus pareció haber estado esperando esa pregunta toda la noche, pues sonrió truhán y jugueteó con la copa de vino.

—Para que vieras lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Tras un áspero vistazo a Shinra, el ex-SOLDADO paseó la mirada por la sala durante unos instantes, analizando todo a su alrededor: la pomposa estancia, la fastuosa comida, aquella ridícula tenue iluminación y el incansable jazz suave que se escuchaba de fondo, tan propio para un restaurante de lujo como para una película porno. Cuando regresó sus ojos a Rufus, su expresión no había variado en desagrado.

—No veo _nada_ que puedas ofrecerme.

—Te quedas en lo superficial —corrigió Shinra sin contrariarse por su respuesta. Señaló con la palma abierta aquel trozo de carne que Cloud no podía acabarse—: buena comida, y en abundancia —A continuación le señaló a él—, ropa… Un techo, cero inquietud por el dinero… En resumen: comodidad. Lo que yo puedo brindarte es la posibilidad de que no vuelvas a pasar hambre, ni frío, ni escasez. Que no tengas que ser más ese mercenario que malvive aceptando trabajos de mierda por un sueldo de mierda, cuya vida seguramente acabaría pronto y mal. Puedo hacer que todos los problemas que te han perjudicado hasta ahora desaparezcan de un plumazo —Chasqueó los dedos al decir aquello, sonriendo vanidoso—. Es lo único que quiero que veas… Y consideres sus ventajas.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos instantes, dejando Rufus al otro tiempo para pensar en su propuesta. Aunque ciertamente, no era una propuesta como tal… No existía la alternativa. Lo que le ofrecía era aceptar esa cómoda vida de buena gana o de mala gana, lo que prefiriera. Pero Cloud volvió a centrar su mirada en su plato a medio terminar, concentrando sus ojos en él por unos largos segundos… Y la expresión de su rostro se tornó con cada cual más indignada.

—Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Rufus. Que un problema no me afecte directamente, no quiere decir que me importe un puto carajo.

La heladora mirada que recibió por parte de Strife comenzó a fastidiar al presidente. El joven ex-SOLDADO llevaba de morros toda la velada, pero Shinra había sido paciente y comprensivo, encontrándolo incluso divertido… Mas ahora comenzaba a rayar el límite de lo irritante.

—Basta, Cloud —reprendió con un tono exigente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El otro en seguida desvió su mirada—. Hasta ahora lo estaba tolerando, pero estás alcanzando un nivel de impertinencia esta noche que ya ha dejado de resultarme simpático —Cloud se echó hacia atrás en su silla, apoyándose sobre la chaqueta negra que se había quitado hacía rato y colgado en el respaldo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en actitud insolente. Shinra se inclinó un poco hacia delante para hacerse escuchar—. Ya sé que sigues cabreado, pero creo que he dejado clara mi intención de redimirme y podrías apreciar eso un poco. Te he dejado salir, te he ofrecido una excelente cena e intento demostrarte cuánto más puedo hacer por ti. Sé que éste no es tu ambiente y que no es lo que más te gusta, pero no veo qué parte de todo esto pueda ser tan mala… Eres dificilísimo de contentar.

Cloud continuó rehuyendo su mirada un poco más. Al cabo de unos instantes, volvió a centrar sus azulísimos orbes en Rufus y a inclinarse sobre la mesa, hablando con una voz tranquila aunque arrogante.

—Tal vez ése sea el problema, Rufus, que éste no es mi ambiente. Mi ambiente es muy distinto. Es húmedo y oscuro, donde cuando hace frío de hielas el culo y cuando hace calor te asas vivo. Donde si un día no ganas pasta, esa noche no cenas y das gracias si encuentras un mendrugo de pan abandonado con gusanos, porque te lo comes de la puta hambre que tienes. Eso no lo cambias por muchos trajes caros que me pongas. Mi ambiente está justo aquí debajo, en lo que habéis convertido en las cloacas de esta jodida ciudad, viviendo igual que las ratas —El joven ex-SOLDADO hablaba calmo, pero con un claro tono acusatorio en su voz—. ¿Y sabes a quién se lo debemos todo? A tu noble apellido. Desde que os hicisteis los putos dueños del mundo. No eres responsable de lo que hayas heredado, por supuesto… Pero desde que la palmó tu viejo, todo lo demás te lo has currado tú solito y no se puede decir precisamente que hayas arreglado sus desastres. De eso sí te hago responsable. La parte mala de todo esto, Rufus, es que pienses que yo pueda ser como tú…

Las copas y los platos vibraron con estruendo cuando la mano de Shinra se estrelló contra la mesa. Cloud enmudeció inmediatamente, conteniendo el impulso de tragar saliva y forzándose a sostenerle la mirada a Rufus. Éste no se había movido apenas, seguía aparentemente tranquilo… de no ser por los amenazadores ojos que clavaba sobre Cloud. En las mesas colindantes, varias miradas se habían posado sobre ellos y se dejaban oír susurros de intriga e inquietud.

Durante unos segundos, esa lucha de poder continuó sin que ninguno apartara los ojos del contrario. Hasta que la mano con que Shinra había golpeado la mesa buscó su bolsillo, sacó algo lentamente y lo depositó sobre el mantel. Cloud abrió los ojos con temor al ver aparecer nuevamente el mando controlador de sus grilletes. Le recorrió un escalofrío. Rufus parecía de nuevo sereno cuando habló.

—¿Estás esperando que lo use, verdad? —dedujo, fijándose en la reacción del ex-SOLDADO, quien no podía ocultar la enorme tensión que había adquirido su cuerpo— Porque eso es lo que hago yo… Es lo que mejor se me da. Ser el malo.

Cloud apenas respiraba, concentrando toda su voluntad en no temblar. No quería darle esa satisfacción a Shinra. Le mantuvo la mirada con firmeza sin apenas parpadear. Rufus continuó hablando sin despegar los ojos de él.

—… Claro que también puede que estés pensando que no me atreveré a usarlo en una sala llena de gente —Todavía quedaba algún vecino de mesa que les miraba de reojo, curioso e inquieto por el arrebato del presidente—. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no me iba a detener —Tamborileó sobre el artefacto con el dedo índice, poniendo más nervioso al ex-SOLDADO. El tono de su voz continuó tranquilo, impasible—. No me importan las cosas que se dicen de mí. De hecho, siempre procuro alentarlas. Podría castigarte aquí, delante de toda esta gente, y mi reputación sólo se vería enaltecida. Podría hacerlo, como ya lo he hecho otras veces, simplemente porque no me ha gustado la forma en que me has hablado. Así soy yo.

Sus dedos jugueteaban con el mando. Cloud notó un sudor frío recorrer su nuca y creyó imaginarse un severo escozor en sus muñecas, aferradas por las endemoniadas esposas de Mako. Rufus continuaba exasperantemente inmutable; bajó la mirada para observar el aparatito, guardando silencio unos instantes antes de proseguir.

—Puedo castigarte sin ningún reparo… Pero no sé qué iba a ganar haciéndolo ahora mismo, la verdad —Aquel giro sorprendió al ex-SOLDADO, que frunció ligeramente el ceño. Los pálidos ojos de Shinra volvieron a enfocarse sobre los suyos—. Que pueda hacer una cosa, no implica que quiera hacerla. Tal vez te resulte increíble, Cloud, pero no me levanto por las mañanas pensando en hacer el mal. Sin embargo, eso es lo que tú ves en mí…

De repente, con los dedos posados sobre el mando, deslizó la mano y el aparato en dirección opuesta a él, hacia Cloud. Los ojos zafiros del joven ex-SOLDADO se abrieron en demasía al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Si quieres que sea el malo, seré el malo, Cloud. Pero esta vez, tú eliges a quién prefieres.

La estupefacción pintó el rostro de Strife. Su mirada era un océano de preguntas e intrigas. Pero no pudo soltar ninguna. Oportunamente, el metre reapareció y preguntó amablemente si podía retirar los platos. Sin apartar la vista de Cloud, el presidente asintió y el camarero procedió a recoger la mesa. El intercambio de miradas entre ambos no cesó ni después de que éste desapareciera.

—¿Qué coño pretendes? —inquirió Cloud algo agresivo. No había tocado el controlador— ¿Asustarme?... ¿«Usar el miedo para controlarme»?

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —insinuó Shinra alzando una ceja. Había vuelto a coger su copa y bebía tranquilamente. Cloud arrugó el ceño molesto; no había querido dejar entrever eso. Rufus soltó la copa y le habló con un tono sorprendentemente razonable— Cloud, te lo he dicho antes de entrar… No te he traído aquí para hacerte sufrir. Y creo que revolverte el Mako de las entrañas para ver cómo te retuerces entre espasmos, sería lo contrario al objetivo de todo esto. Te pedí que intentaras relajarte y disfrutar, sólo eso… Tan sólo dime qué es lo que anda mal.

Los pulmones de Cloud se desinflaron, expulsando el aire muerto que habían retenido por largos y peliagudos minutos. La tensión de todo su cuerpo pareció aflojarse un poco. Desvió la mirada por la amplia y elegante sala.

—¿Crees que esto me seduce? —inquirió con un deje ofendido—No me vas a ganar con… un restaurante caro, una cena jodidamente impresionante, de platos que no sé ni pronunciar… Yo sé lo que es comer gusanos. Eso no se te olvida de un plumazo, no te lo hace desaparecer un bistec de veinte mil guiles. Yo no voy a ser un puto florero, Rufus… No voy a derretirme ante la vida de lujo que puedes ofrecerme, como todos estos lameculos. No puedes convertirme en algo que no soy...

—No quiero convertirte en eso, ni por asomo —afirmó Shinra con contundencia—. Tú vales por cien de estos imbéciles. Lo que me atrae de ti es tu fuego… Tu valor para decirme lo que te da la gana sin importarte las consecuencias. Eso es lo que me fascina.

—¿Te gusta que te insulte? —ironizó Cloud.

—Me gusta tu espíritu. No quiero que dejes de ser tú. Es precisamente lo que me gusta… ¿Por qué iba a querer cambiarlo?

El ex-SOLDADO frunció el ceño, receloso aún. Había algo en Shinra esa noche, no sabía el qué, que le tenía intrigado. Parecía otro desde que había vuelto de Junon. Con la imperiosa palmada que había dado en la mesa, creyó que regresaba el monstruo irascible al que conocía tan bien, pero lo que había venido después le tenía extremadamente confundido. Miró el mando de los grilletes, todavía en la mesa, frente a sí.

—Si quieres salir de aquí, no tienes más que decirlo.

La invitación de Rufus le sorprendió justo en el momento en que el camarero regresaba y, con gesto solícito, se paraba frente a Shinra.

—¿Les sirvo el postre, Señor Presidente?

El aludido no respondió; aguardaba la respuesta de Cloud, mirándole intensamente. El ex-SOLDADO se vio atrapado por sus enigmáticos ojos, sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza.

—Sácame de aquí —respondió al fin, en apenas un murmullo.

Shinra esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—No. Nos vamos —dijo al metre—. Traiga la cuenta —Aunque algo confuso, el camarero inclinó la cabeza y se marchó a buscar la nota. Rufus, que parecía animado por la respuesta de Cloud, se inclinó un poco hacia él— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Le costó un poco dar con la respuesta a tan inesperada pregunta. Pero, finalmente, un destino se abrió paso en su mente, uno impulsivo y necesario:

—Lejos de Midgar —contestó sin más. A donde fuera, le daba igual. Sólo quería alejarse. Alejarse de todo. Rufus volvió a asentir.

—Bien. Pediré un transporte.

* * *

.

—¡Agh!... La madre que me…

La maldición enmudeció en su boca antes de terminar de mascullarla. El sonido del metal siendo cortado por los potentes alicates y el posterior repiqueteo que produjo al caer al suelo, acallaron la voz de Reeve. Las esposas dejaron ver la piel enrojecida y lacerada de sus muñecas en cuanto fueron removidas. Tuesti se permitió suspirar de alivio.

—Ah… Gracias. Ya me estaban mordiendo —agradeció a Cid, el portador de los alicates que acababan de liberarle de aquellos grilletes infernales que llevaban torturándole desde la noche anterior. El piloto se cargó la herramienta al hombro y se quitó el pitillo de la boca.

—No hay por qué darlas —murmuró mientras recogía los restos de las esposas y se levantaba del taburete— ¿Te apetece un té? —Reeve, que en ese momento retiraba las manos del borde de la mesa donde las había estado apoyando, frotándoselas aliviado, miró al piloto con ligera sorpresa ante el ofrecimiento. Cid añadió con voz cansada— Lo digo porque yo sí necesito uno… Por si preparo dos.

—Eh… Sí, gracias.

—Que sean tres —intervino Barret, levantando lánguidamente su mano metálica.

—Traeré la tetera… —rezongó el piloto, dirigiéndose perezoso hacia la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, otro miembro del grupo le seguía.

—Voy a buscarte algo de hielo para ese ojo —ofreció Tifa según salía de la sala.

—¿Cómo va esa costilla? —inquirió Barret.

—De momento, resistiendo las ganas de meterse en mi pulmón —bromeó amargamente el ahora ex-directivo de Shinra, cuya tensión corporal evidenciaba el dolor que le ocasionaba el susodicho hueso fracturado.

—Habrá que hacer algo con ella —calculó el fornido minero. Echó la cabeza atrás y llamó con voz ruda—. Yuffie, tráete una Materia Cura.

La menor del grupo, que permanecía apartada de los demás desde el comienzo de aquel reencuentro, apoyada en el umbral del puente de mando, se irguió con sobresalto al oír su nombre y torció el gesto en un mohín.

—No tengo ninguna…

—No son horas, princesa —acotó Barret, mirándola por encima del hombro con gesto cansado. Yuffie le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

—Sanguijuelas… —masculló por lo bajini antes de meter la mano en su bolsa y sacar una brillante esfera verde.

Se acercó al grupo al fin, congregado en torno a la silla donde habían hecho sentar a Reeve después de que Vincent lo encontrara malherido. El taciturno pistolero no se había separado de su lado desde entonces, aunque permanecía en severo silencio. No era el único que parecía tenso. En general, la tensión podía palparse en cada miembro del grupo. Pero Yuffie parecía sin duda la que más sufría de aquel mal. Cedió la esfera a Barret, posándola con reservas en su enorme mano.

—Gracias, Yuffie —murmuró Reeve con un tono suave. Pero lo que recibió de la ninja fue una mirada dura y fría antes de retirarse en completo silencio y salir de la sala sin mirar atrás. Reeve la contempló con tristeza, liberando un suspiro abatido—… Está muy enfadada, ¿verdad?

Tifa, que regresaba en ese instante con el hielo, se cruzó con la menor en el umbral y la siguió con una mirada confusa al principio y afligida después. Le tendió gentilmente la bolsa de hielo a Reeve para que se la pusiera en el ojo que lucía terriblemente amoratado, resultado de su caída y penosa huida por las escaleras de incendios del Edificio Shinra. El resto se acomodó en derredor, aparentando agotamiento y un pesar común.

—Sí, lo está —respondió Barret mientras ayudaba a Reeve a desabrocharse la camisa para exponer su magullado costado, donde una costilla había decidido salirse de la formación. Acercó la Materia a su piel—. Pero no contigo. Sino consigo misma.

La expresión confundida de Reeve mudó en cuanto la magia comenzó a hacer su efecto, obligándole a contraer el rostro con un ligero y momentáneo dolor al sentir el hueso volver lentamente a su posición anatómica normal. Pero ello no le impidió regresar a la duda a los pocos segundos.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué? —inquirió mientras se sostenía la bolsa de hielo contra la cara, buscando las miradas de los demás. Notó en seguida que todos eludían la suya. Incluso Red XIII, lánguidamente tumbado en el suelo a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada entre las patas delanteras.

En vistas de que ninguno parecía por la labor de ser el primero en hablar, Barret tomó aire, lo soltó en un largo suspiro y miró de soslayo a Reeve.

—¿Te ha puesto Vincent al día?

El mencionado no movió ni un músculo. Tan sólo miró una fracción de segundo a Tuesti, quien ya buscaba sus rojos ojos con intriga, para después apartar la mirada sin abrir la boca. Por tanto la respuesta recayó sobre Reeve.

—No… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una inquietud creciente se dejó notar en su voz. Los ojos de Barret, Vincent, Tifa y Nanaki se cruzaron entre sí en muda conversación. Esa pregunta era difícil y dura de responder.

—Mejor espera al té…

* * *

.

—¿Es esto lo bastante lejos para ti?

El viento azotó su cara y sacudió su cabello nada más pisar tierra. Era una brisa fresca y húmeda, pero no de lluvia como la que seguía castigando Midgar. Habían dejado atrás la tormenta con el veloz vuelo del helicóptero; el cielo nocturno lucía ahora sólo salpicado por unas escasas nubes disueltas. Aquella brisa olía a salitre y a arena. Cloud no tardó en reconocer dónde estaban.

—¿Costa del Sol?

Volvió el rostro para ver a Rufus apearse en ese momento del aparato. El presidente se abrochó la chaqueta para evitar que el aire de las hélices se la volara por los aires. Mostraba una sonrisa vanidosa mientras se acercaba a Cloud.

—Dijiste que querías alejarte… Y no sé por qué supuse que lo que buscabas era un poco de aire fresco —Se posicionó a su lado, dirigiendo sus ojos en la misma dirección que Cloud, hacia el oscuro océano que se abría ante ellos— ¿He acertado esta vez?

El ex-SOLDADO miró de reojo a Shinra, descubriendo la sagaz expresión que éste le devolvía, mostrando unos ojos altaneros bajo el arco de su ceja. Cloud no dijo nada, se limitó a soltar aire por la nariz y volver la vista al frente. El mar estaba revuelto aquella noche debido al viento, que traía hacia el helipuerto del muelle el fuerte sonido de las olas. Un sentimiento inesperadamente reconfortante comenzó a filtrarse por el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO, descubriéndose al instante aspirando con los ojos cerrados aquel aroma a mar. Dejó que el aire se colara bajo sus brazos y sacudiera la chaqueta y la camisa negras que lucía, envuelto aún en aquel elegante atuendo, pero consiguiendo por primera vez en la noche que no le molestara.

El pequeño pueblo de Costa del Sol aguardaba cruzando el muelle. Oscuro y desierto, alumbrado apenas por un par de farolas, sin un alma transitando. No parecía el mismo de siempre, tan tranquilo y silencioso. Un halo de misterio e intimidad lo envolvía.

No le dio el gusto a Rufus de oírselo decir… Pero sí. Aquello _sí_ era lo que necesitaba

Mientras paseaba la mirada, se percató de que Shinra ya no estaba a su lado. Al buscarle, lo encontró a su espalda, enfrascado en el móvil que sostenía en la mano, con los ojos fijos en la luminosa pantalla. Una sombra de desánimo cruzó la expresión de Cloud.

—¿Toca volver? —inquirió tosco, con cierto tono amargo.

Rufus levantó la mirada hacia él con sorpresa, esbozando después una media sonrisa. Guardó el móvil de vuelta al bolsillo y se acercó con parsimonia.

—No hay prisa —susurró. Se quedó junto a él, ambos enfocando el vasto mar que los separaba ahora de Midgar.

… Pero ni a un continente de distancia conseguía la mente de Cloud desligarse completamente de la endemoniada ciudad. Pues ahora que se encontraba lejos, su mente le encadenaba a ésta, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en de quiénes se estaba alejando cada vez más…

Una punzada de dolor constriñó su pecho, desterrando aquel sosiego tan breve. AVALANCHA… ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese preciso instante? Confiaba en que Yuffie hubiera logrado escapar sana y salva del edificio; Rufus no le había mencionado nada al respecto, lo que parecía una buena señal. Bajó la mirada, consternado, lamentando aquel reencuentro tan breve. Ojalá hubieran sido otras circunstancias para haber podido atesorarlo más…

Cada nuevo día que pasaba se sentía más lejos de ellos. Su corazón latió con fuerza, ardiendo en deseos y a la vez temor de volverles a ver. ¿Qué pensarían si le vieran ahora mismo, vestido de aquella guisa, ejerciendo de acompañante de Shinra de lujo en lujo, como una especie de geisha, mientras ellos se inquietaban por él? Pensarlo le hacía sentirse despreciable…

Su cambio de actitud no pasó desapercibido al hombre que estaba a su lado. Sus perspicaces ojos se posaron sobre él con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos. No preguntó. Sólo alargó la mano y rozó suavemente su nuca con las yemas de los dedos. De inmediato obtuvo la atención de esos hermosos y brillantes zafiros. El semblante de Shinra expresaba una suavidad inusual. Igual que la nimia fuerza que sus dedos ejercieron cuando tiraron de la nuca de Strife, al tiempo que avanzaba la cabeza, reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros. Cloud lo vio venir y por impulso se fue alejando tantos centímetros como éste ganaba hacia él… Pero esta vez no bastó para frenar a Rufus. Y antes de darse cuenta, la boca del presidente ya había alcanzado la suya.

En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto, Cloud se vio ridículamente inmovilizado. Era incapaz de retroceder, retirarse o apartar a Shinra. Desde que se recuperó de la brutal experiencia sufrida, Cloud no le había permitido a Rufus ni un solo contacto. ¿Por qué cedía ahora? ¿Tendría que ver con el inusitado comportamiento del presidente? Las entregadas atenciones de la noche anterior, su complaciente actitud a lo largo de todo aquel día... Extrañamente gentil y encantador, ni tan siquiera explotando ante la conducta irritante de Cloud. Tan insólito como peligroso. Pues comprobado tenía de sobra que, cuanto más amable y dulce era Rufus con él, peor era la trampa que le tenía preparada…

¿Pero y si esta vez era diferente?

¿Sería veraz todo lo que le había dicho en la cena? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a cambiar? Resultaba tan seductor creérselo…

Los labios de Rufus acariciaban los suyos con tanta suavidad que hacían a los de Cloud hormiguear. La lengua del presidente comenzó a presionar con cautela en la boca ajena, pidiendo permiso para entrar. No había pizca de exigencia en aquel gesto. Y un gemido traicionero escapó de la garganta del ex-SOLDADO, dejando que la húmeda del contrario se colara en su cavidad y procediera a recorrerla con maestría, produciéndole un delicioso cosquilleo. Los dedos de Shinra en sus cervicales le atraían para profundizar el beso pero sin la menor brusquedad, sin mandato, más bien solícito. Bebiendo de su boca con una pasión comedida. Cloud se deshizo en escalofríos.

Rufus interrumpió el beso separándose con delicadeza, milímetro a milímetro, arañando hasta el último segundo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfrentarse, deslizó los dedos de la nuca al mentón del joven, acariciando éste con dulzura mientras miraba con la cabeza ladeada esos arrebatadores zafiros entrecerrados.

—Por fin me has dejado —murmuró con un deje sorprendido—. Ya me esperaba la tercera cobra del día… Eso es que estoy haciendo algo bien, ¿no?

Cloud apartó la cabeza ruborizado e incómodo por el comentario. Rufus emitió una leve risa y buscó uno de sus mechones largos, acariciándolo entre dos dedos mientras lo miraba embelesado.

—No hay por qué volver esta noche a Midgar —dejó caer en un susurro, sorprendiendo al contrario. Cloud volvió a mirarle—. No hace falta que te diga que tengo una casa aquí…

El ex-SOLDADO rompió su silencio con un breve bufido y una mueca.

—¿Dónde no tienes una?

Rufus rió con falsa modestia, enfocando sobre él sus sagaces ojos grises y una sonrisa pícara. Dejando que su cabeza fuera lo último en girarse, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el helicóptero, al pie del cual esperaba Rude, firme y con las manos a la espalda, como una estatua. Cloud se había olvidado de que la escolta seguía ahí, y un fugaz bochorno le invadió. Vio a Shinra dirigirse al Turco con autoridad, y cómo éste asentía con una inclinación de cabeza. Acto seguido, regresó junto a Cloud y le hizo un gesto cómplice para que le siguiera, encaminándose ambos hacia las oscuras y silenciosas calles del pueblecito costero.

—Arreglado —dijo simplemente.

* * *

.

La tetera reposaba en una de las mesas de paneles de control del puente, que ahora hacía las veces de repisa para varias tazas de porcelana. Unos dedos magullados rodeaban la suya, humeante e intacta. Los ojos de su dueño atravesaban el recipiente sin verlo, clavados en una expresión estupefacta. Con la otra mano, tomó la bolsa de hielo que había permanecido sobre su órbita izquierda y la dejó temblorosamente en la mesa. Se echó el húmedo cabello hacia atrás mientras liberaba un suspiro atónito.

A su alrededor, los ojos de sus compañeros se posaban sobre él, a la espera de su reacción, reunidos todos salvo Yuffie, quien no había regresado desde que salió. Reeve se sostuvo la frente con los dedos, digiriendo el relato que acababa de oír.

—Así que a eso se refería Tseng… —dejó escapar en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Cid se inclinó hacia delante con el ceño fruncido; la misma reacción tuvieron los otros cuatro. Reeve se quitó la mano de la cara, echándose atrás en la silla y volviendo a suspirar con cansancio antes de hablar.

—El día que me encontré con él, cuando le robé el… Hmf… Cuando me _proporcionó_ el papel —se corrigió con amargura en la voz—, me instó a que no metiera las narices. Me advirtió que tal vez descubría algo que «prefería no saber».

—¿Lo saben? ¿Los Turcos lo saben? —se exaltó Cid, buscando las miradas de los demás.

—Poco hay que lo Turcos no sepan —murmuró la grave voz de Vincent.

—¿Y cómo lo consienten?

—Cid, no digas memeces… —masculló Barret— ¿Qué crees que van a hacer? Lo que les parezca a ellos es irrelevante, obedecen órdenes, punto. Ni que a Shinra le importe un huevo su opinión…

—O que ellos se atrevan a darla… —añadió Tifa, lánguida.

El piloto dejó caer la cabeza, abatido.

—¿Y los SOLDADOs? —inquirió esta vez Nanaki tras una pausa silenciosa, paseando por el grupo una expresión de temor a través de su ojo único— Los que le han custodiado… Ellos le…

Barret interrumpió con un brusco golpe sobre el brazo de su silla con su implante armado, clamando toda la atención.

—¡Puto cabrón! ¡Lo ordenó él! —conjeturó con furia.

—¿Por qué iba a ordenar una cosa así? —Tifa miró a su compañero con incertidumbre.

—¿Que por qué? Porque es un hijo de puta y un cabrón mezquino ¡por eso! ¿Necesitas más razones?

—No lo digo por eso, Barret, sino porque estamos hablando de Rufus Shinra; no hay hombre más posesivo y egoísta en el mundo. No compartiría ni un mendrugo de pan, ¿va a dejar que otro tocara a Cloud…?

—No, no, espera… Es factible —interrumpió de pronto Reeve alzando la mano para pedir silencio. Sus ojos miraban al infinito, como si acabara de descubrir algo revelador—No es tan impropio de él… —Dejó su intacta taza de té a un lado y procedió a explicarse— Pensadlo, ¿a quién se lo dejó en custodia cuando se fue a Junon? A Hojo y a SOLDADO, los que más daño podían hacerle, los que más ganas le tienen. Cloud podría haber muerto a manos de cualquiera de ellos. Pero pudo ser parte de una estrategia… Rufus es inteligente, muy inteligente, y además es, como bien has dicho —Señaló a Barret—, un cabrón mezquino… Un cóctel peligroso. Si se arriesgó a dejar a Cloud con quien más peligro corría, sería porque esperaba…

—… Que le trataran peor que él —completó Vincent, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, antes de que Reeve asintiera.

—Exacto.

—¿Pero para qué? —insistió Tifa con la voz tomada, visiblemente alterada— Si ya le tiene, ¿qué más busca? ¿Por qué le tortura así?

—Por el mal menor —continuó Reeve—. Ponte en el lugar de Cloud: si lo que creías que era malo, se vuelve aún peor, ¿no te sentirías aliviado de volver a lo de antes?

—¿Qué quiere? ¿Que Cloud se alegre de volver a verle? —preguntó Cid con sorna— Cloud no se va a dejar engañar por algo tan absurdo, no es estúpido…

—No es estúpido, pero… ¿alguno podemos asegurar en qué estado se encuentra ahora mismo?

Tras la pregunta de Reeve, los seis se miraron con aflicción… y cierto temor. La última en verle había sido Yuffie y lo que había contado al respecto no era nada halagüeño. Reeve sabía que pedir a AVALANCHA que asumieran a su líder como una persona frágil y fácil de manipular no era sencillo. Pero la realidad había que afrontarla: nadie es invencible y Cloud no era la excepción.

—Oíd… Lleva encerrado ahí más de un mes —continuó—. Está solo. Está débil. Y sometido a la retorcida mente de Rufus. Y arrastrando la muerte de Aeris para más inri, que no sabemos en qué circunstancias se dio, pero apostaría mi mano izquierda y la derecha también a que Cloud estuvo envuelto. Cuando te someten a semejante presión y estrés, dejas de ser tú mismo y de pensar con claridad. ¿Quién de nosotros aguantaría esa situación sin derrumbarse? ¿Sin rendirse? —Ahora casi todos rehuían la mirada. Ninguno podía decir eso de sí mismo, así que tampoco podían culpar a Cloud— Por eso os digo que Rufus sabe muy bien lo que hace… Si este ha sido su plan, ha trazado muy bien sus movimientos. Todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora es ser sólo un poco mejor que los últimos carceleros de Cloud, y le tendrá en sus manos.

De repente, Vincent liberó un bufido hastiado, se sacudió y se apartó del pilar sobre el que había estado apoyado, alejándose hasta uno de los ventanales del puente de la _Highwind_. La inesperada reacción del taciturno pistolero no dejó indiferente a nadie, pero ninguno le dijo nada. Hasta para el callado y metódico Vincent, aquella situación era inaguantable.

Tifa se cubría el rostro con las manos, acodada en sus rodillas. Barret alargó el brazo y le frotó reconfortantemente la espalda con gesto dolido. Red XIII miró a la morena fugazmente con lastima y apoyó la cabeza en su pie. Cid, cuyo pitillo se había extinguido mucho tiempo atrás y era ahora apenas un canuto mordisqueado, se lo quitó de la boca arrojándolo al suelo y cambió de postura con expresión cansada, pero regresando sus ojos a Reeve.

—¿Por qué piensas todo esto? —A Tuesti le sorprendió la pregunta y el piloto se apresuró a corregirse— No es que no te crea… Lo entiendo todo. Pero… ¿qué piensas que está cruzando por la cabeza de Shinra para hacer todo esto? Es lo que dice Tifa, ya tiene a Cloud, nadie se lo va a quitar… Si yo tuviera lo que quiero, ya me daría por satisfecho. ¿Qué más puede querer?

Reeve comprendió las tribulaciones del capitán de la _Highwind_. Acordándose de repente, recogió la taza de té que éste le había servido, tomándola con ambas manos y apoyándola en su regazo mientras meditaba su respuesta, mirando distraídamente el interior rojizo del recipiente.

—Conozco a Rufus desde hace tiempo. Fue vicepresidente de la empresa durante varios años. Y no era precisamente el ojo derecho de su padre… Hacía las cosas a su manera, sin responder ante nadie. Creo que en todos esos años, su único afán fue quitarse a su padre de en medio… Sephiroth le hizo un favor. Eso dice mucho de cómo es —Se detuvo un momento para tomar un sorbo del té, ya medio frío, y tuvo que contener el gesto de repulsa que le atenazó para no ofender a Cid. Pero aquello estaba malo de veras… Dejó la tacita con discreción a un lado y continuó con un carraspeo—. Ejem… Lo que quiero decir… Es que es orgulloso y muy avaricioso. Siempre consigue lo que quiere y no conseguirlo le pone furioso. Aunque ya tenga a Cloud a su merced, imagina cómo le sentará su actitud, no debe ser gratificante para él… Porque todos conocemos a Cloud, no es precisamente encantador, menos lo va a ser con Shinra —El piloto hizo un gesto afirmativo con las cejas—. Ahora que ya le tiene, el siguiente paso sería conseguir amansarle. Bueno, no estoy en la cabeza de Rufus y todo esto son conjeturas mías… Pero… A ver, no sé cómo explicarlo sin que suene horrible…

Se interrumpió un momento para pensar las palabras adecuadas… pero al final fue Cid quien se las proporcionó. Aunque desde luego no del modo que él lo hubiera expresado:

—Vamos, que no es lo mismo tener una puta que escupe y muerde, que una que se deja follar —masculló con toda la calma, con los brazos cruzados. Una horrorizada Tifa clavó sus ojos abiertos como platos sobre él.

—¡Cid!

Al volver la cabeza hacia ella y encontrarse aquella mirada indignada y furibunda, el piloto casi saltó de su silla.

—¡No, a ver…! Coño. No he querido llamarle… No iba con esa intención, pero —Buscó apoyo en Reeve, cuya expresión también era atónita—… Era eso más o menos, ¿no?

Tuesti se encogió de hombros y asintió a medias. Era justo el modo horrible de decirlo que quería evitar. Barret le lanzó al piloto una mirada de reproche y éste pareció comprender que era mejor cerrar el pico por el momento.

—A ver si el malo ahora voy a ser yo… —murmuró para sí. Al desviar la mirada se encontró con los ojos inyectados en sangre de Vincent atravesándole con recriminación desde el otro lado del puente. Cid resopló y decidió mirar al suelo.

—Se te da bien meterte en la cabeza de la gente, Reeve —comentó Nanaki, tratando de desviar el tema—. Tal vez debiste ser psicólogo en vez de arquitecto…

—Bueno… Soy espía, ¿no? Es mi trabajo. Tratar de ponerme en la piel de otro —respondió amargamente.

De repente una mano enorme se posó sobre su hombro. Fue un contacto fugaz, pero con ese simple gesto por parte de Barret, Reeve comprendió que todo aquel asunto estaba olvidado. Sonrió ligeramente. El fornido minero carraspeó y trató de dar la vuelta al depresivo ánimo instaurado.

—Si lo que pretende el mamón de Shinra es convertir a Cloud en su perro faldero, se ha equivocado de tío. Nunca lo va a conseguir. Le deseo suerte al muy imbécil —masculló con sorna antes de escupir.

Cid dio un respingo y le miró con reproche observando el esputo en el brillante suelo de su nave. Pero no abrió la boca a tiempo de recriminarle, antes de que otra garganta interrumpiera el silencio. Alguien no compartía el optimismo de Barret. Desde el vértice del puente, la cruda voz de Vincent desmenuzó su esperanza.

—Me temo que la suerte ya está de su lado —Los brillantes ojos del pistolero no dejaban el ventanal, como si hablara para sí en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia sus pensamientos—. Cloud no tiene ni idea… De lo que se le viene encima. Que el hombre que con una mano le ha arrojado a las llamas, es el mismo que le tiende la otra para salir.

* * *

.

—Cloud… Ven aquí.

La voz de Shinra le sonó distante. Se permitió el lujo de ignorarla, pues tenía un asunto predilecto que atender. El balcón de la lujosa morada tenía una vista inmejorable del mar y una posición perfecta para el viento con olor a sal que traían las olas. Con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla y los ojos cerrados, el joven ex-SOLDADO dejaba que el aire sacudiera su cabello y su ropa, envolviéndole en aquella agradable brisa nocturna. Sólo el inesperado escalofrío que le produjo un contacto en el cuello le hizo volver a tierra.

—Vas a coger frío aquí fuera —susurró una voz dulce junto a su oído, mientras unos labios tanteaban su nuca. Sintió los dedos de Rufus apartarle el pelo para besar su yugular.

No se detuvo. Uno tras otro y tras otro le fue poblando de besos. La piel de Cloud se tornó un hormigueo constante. Cuando los dedos del presidente comenzaron a trepar por sus costados, sintió ponerse toda su carne de gallina. Rufus le giró muy despacio entre sus manos. Cloud despegó las suyas de la balaustrada y le enfrentó lentamente; los labios de Shinra se posaron en su mandíbula, en la comisura de sus labios… Y finalmente en éstos. Había tanta delicadeza en sus gestos que apenas eran roces. Ni siquiera pegó sus cuerpos ni le acorraló contra el balcón, dejando que corriera el aire entre ellos. Sus manos no le abrazaban, tan sólo paseaban por encima de la ropa negra que seguía cubriendo el cuerpo de Cloud, palpando su cuerpo bajo ésta. Tres o cuatro delicados besos después, se separó de la boca del ex-SOLDADO y acarició sus labios fugazmente con el pulgar, recogiendo los restos de saliva.

—Vamos dentro —invitó, pellizcándole el mentón antes de soltarle.

Se adelantó, dejándole espacio. Cruzó la cortina que no cesaba de agitarse con el aire y desapareció en el interior de la habitación. Cloud se encontró con el corazón latiéndole a cien y la necesidad de apoyar las manos de nuevo en la baranda, a su espalda. Se notaba nervioso… pero, ¿por qué? Era el mismo hombre de siempre…

¿O tal vez no?

.

Fin del vigesimosegundo capítulo.

* * *

¡TACHÁAAAN! ¡Avanzamos la historia! Quién lo hubiera imaginado... porque parece ser que he cambiado mi inicial costumbre de actualizar una vez por semana a hacerlo una vez al año. Quizás más de uno haya tenido que releerse todo el fic para acordarse de qué iba la cosa, o lo haya dejado por aburrimiento... Comprensible. Pero tengo buenas noticias: ¡Dispongo de capítulos en la reserva! :D Eso quiere decir que, AHORA SÍ, puedo prometer que actualizaré de nuevo en breves, porque el siguiente cap (y el siguiente, y el siguiente...) ya están escritos. Sólo tengo que seguir con el hábito xD ¡Cruzad los dedos por mí!

De nuevo, me conmueve la de gente que, a pesar de todo, ha seguido interesada por el fanfic y por mí misma dejándome reviews... Muchas gracias a **Kenia Abraxas** por su detallada opinión, siempre es genial recibir un comentario como ése. Espero poder seguir manteniendo tu atención. A **Selkis1701**, también gracias por tu interés, ya ves que tu deseo se ha cumplido ;) Y al resto, disculpas, agradecimientos y, por favor, si no dudéis en dejarme un review. Acepto opiniones, críticas, cestas de navidad y patas de jamón, pero tampoco rechazaré una carta bomba o un paquete de ántrax, me lo merezco... ¡veintitrés abrazos virtuales a todos, hasta la próxima!


	23. Con vino todo sabe mejor

Volvemos a las viejas costumbres... Es jueves y aquí viene el nuevo cap~ ¡Que aproveche!

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, Rufus le esperaba sentado despreocupadamente en la enorme cama con una copa de vino en cada mano. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, dejándose el chaleco y la camisa. Al verle entrar, le ofreció uno de los vasos; como un autómata, Cloud lo tomó. Pero no podía despegar los ojos de aquel par de luceros grises que parecían comérselo con la mirada.

¿Qué intención había detrás de esos cristales de hielo?

—¿Ya has encontrado una botella? —inquirió sardónico Cloud alzando una ceja, observando su copa. El otro le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa, señalando con la mirada hacia la mesilla de noche, donde una de éstas, negra y sombría, reposaba abierta.

—Siempre guardo alguna. Y ya que no hemos tomado postre…

Shinra se echó hacia atrás en la cama, dejándole hueco a Cloud. Con la mano libre, buscó su cintura y le atrajo hacia sí, instándole a posar una rodilla en el colchón, entre sus piernas separadas. El ex-SOLDADO se dejó llevar con la guardia no del todo baja, pero innegablemente transigente. Rufus bebió sin apartar los ojos de él, tras lo cual le indujo a hacer lo mismo empujando con el cáliz de su copa el pie de la de Cloud, hacia los labios de él. El ex-SOLDADO aceptó la indirecta y tomó un sorbo. Mientras lo hacía, la palma izquierda de Rufus no dejaba de pasear por su cintura.

Ascendió con ella lentamente hasta su hombro, donde comenzó a retirarle la chaqueta del traje. Cloud se lo facilitó dejando que la manga se deslizara por su brazo; Rufus le cogió la copa cuando tocó hacer lo propio con el otro. Una vez la prenda cayó al suelo, se la devolvió y apuró la suya hasta vaciarla, dejándola luego rodar por el colchón sin mirar a dónde paraba, pues su atención estaba puesta en el cuerpo del joven. Llevó sendas manos a las caderas del ex-SOLDADO y juntó su cabeza al cuerpo de éste, aspirando su olor con pasión. Cloud arqueó la espalda por su agarre, liberando un involuntario jadeo. Comenzó a notar su respiración más acelerada mientras observaba a Rufus abrazándole devotamente, deslizando las manos como serpientes por su espalda y frotando el rostro contra su abdomen. Al instante quedó claro que algo comenzaba a molestar al presidente y le notó buscar con los dedos el enganche del fajín, retirarlo y dejarlo caer también.

Desde ahí, comenzó a desnudarle. Tirando muy despacio de la tela, le sacó la camisa del pantalón y procedió a desabrochar uno a uno los botones. Cloud jadeaba levemente. No sabía de dónde procedían aquellos nervios, pero sintió la necesidad de darle un trago a su copa, retirando sus ojos de Rufus. Aunque irresistiblemente los volviera a centrar en él tras notar el frío contacto de su nariz en el abdomen.

—Nh… —Se le escapó un quedo gemido y descubrió a Shinra sosteniendo ambas solapadas de la camisa con sus manos mientras con los labios trazaba un dibujo de besos y suaves mordiscos por la blanca piel de Strife. Rufus parecía en trance… Como cuando, soltando la prenda, ascendió con sendas palmas abiertas por todo su tronco, ocupado sólo por la negra corbata que pendía floja de su cuello, hasta los pectorales del joven, arrancándole un nuevo y más sonoro gemido— Ngh…

Los témpanos azules de Shinra se clavaron en los zafiros de Cloud. Sin decir nada, llevó la diestra hasta su mentón, acariciándolo con gentileza, mientras la zurda se ubicaba en la espalda del ex-SOLDADO y le empujaba suavemente hacia sí. Cuando el equilibrio se hizo insostenible, Cloud se vio obligado a apoyar la mano libre en su hombro y subir la otra rodilla al colchón. El líquido bermellón bailó en su copa, amenazando con derramarse. Shinra se tomó su tiempo para estirar cuello y alcanzar los lejanos labios contrarios.

Las caricias de los dedos del presidente no cesaron durante todo el beso. El ex-SOLDADO sintió esas manos apresarle, recorrerle, repasar cada músculo como si trazaran un mapa. Pero su lengua y sus labios acaparaban casi toda su atención. La húmeda del presidente acariciaba su boca casi tan bien o mejor que sus hábiles manos su piel, logrando en cuestión de segundos que un hormigueo general se instalara en la cavidad del joven. Un estremecimiento inusitado descendió velozmente por toda la línea media de Cloud hasta perderse más allá de su ombligo, lo que le hizo alarmarse. Cortó él mismo el beso con un brusco jadeo e irguió la espalda para alejarse del alcance del otro.

El presidente le miró con sorpresa pero, para mayor de Cloud, retiró las manos de su cuerpo.

—¿Voy muy deprisa? —inquirió con un tono gentil. Cloud quedó tan cohibido que no supo qué responder. En verdad no, no iba rápido… De hecho iba increíblemente despacio para ser él, así que no era ésa la razón. ¿Qué le pasaba entonces, por qué tanta inquietud? Rufus volvió a sorprenderle tres segundos después— Está bien… Dime lo que quieres. Lo haremos como tú quieras.

A Cloud no le cupo en todo el cuerpo la perplejidad que le causaron esas palabras. La reflejó en su rostro mientras examinaba los ojos contrarios en busca del propósito de semejante oferta. Pero la expresión gentil e inocua de Shinra no variaba. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan amable? No pudo aguantarse el preguntar.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado? —Su tono expresaba una visible desconfianza. Parecía hasta asustado. Recibió una inocente sonrisa como respuesta.

—Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien. Es lo que llevo intentando toda la noche… ¿o aún no te ha quedado claro? —añadió con un deje de guasa.

—Es algo nuevo… —justificó Cloud.

—Hoy estamos haciendo los dos cosas insólitas. Tú me dijiste que no bebías vino —bromeó Rufus, sin abandonar aquel tono despreocupado.

Sin desfruncir el ceño, Strife bajó los pies de vuelta al suelo. Rufus le observaba atento, mas sin atisbo de contrariedad; Cloud no dejó de vigilar su rostro en todo momento. Se apartó unos pasos de la cama, entretanto Shinra se reclinaba y acodaba en el colchón en actitud relajada… Esperando, sin más. Parecía intrigado.

Cloud no sabía qué hacer; Rufus nunca le había expuesto a esa situación. Si quería, le tomaba y ya está. ¿Que cómo lo quería hacer? Buena pregunta… Ni siquiera sabía si lo quería hacer realmente. En teoría, no debería querer. Abrumado, sus pies le llevaron hasta la mesilla de noche donde permanecía la botella de vino. Tenía la copa aún en la mano… Y como buena excusa para rehuir por unos instantes la mirada de Rufus, llenó su vaso, vaciándolo casi al momento en su boca. Tragó con dificultad. Un calor instantáneo le invadió y se sintió algo más tranquilo.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

No se giró para oír la respuesta. Esperó, tenso, poniendo a prueba aquella supuesta condescendencia por parte de Shinra.

—Bueno… No diré que me alegre de oírlo, pero si es lo que deseas… Lo respetaré.

Una sensación muy extraña llenó la habitación. Un estremecimiento repentino sacudió toda la piel de Cloud. ¿Quién era _aquél_?

Escuchó los muelles de la cama crujir al levantarse Rufus de ésta. Al instante le sintió a su espalda. Cloud no soltó la copa, sosteniéndola a centímetros de su boca.

—Aunque —Los dedos de Rufus se pasearon por la columna vertebral de Cloud, cubierta por la camisa desabotonada, y trazaron una lenta línea desde cervicales a lumbares— lamentaría que no me dejaras mostrarte lo que puedo hacer por ti… Por tu placer —El poder de esas simples palabras y el tono bajo de Rufus bastaron para despertar un excitante calor en la entrepierna del ex-SOLDADO, encendiéndole velozmente de un modo inesperado. Se descubrió jadeando silenciosamente por sus labios entreabiertos, dejando la marca de su aliento en el cristal de la copa. Los dedos de Shinra se internaron bajo la tela a la altura de la última lumbar de Cloud. Comenzaron a ascender de nuevo— ¿No te gustó lo de anoche…?

Sentía el calor de su voz contra la nuca. Al cabo de unos segundos, todo el tronco de Cloud se agitaba bajo su respiración. Shinra le hizo evocar con sus palabras el goce de aquel momento al que se refería… Y lo reflejó en su piel de gallina. Cerró los ojos, abrumado, excitado… Claro que le había gustado. Como nunca. Quería volver a sentirlo, pero… Su mente le decía que no era una buena idea.

—Cloud… —le llamó más cerca del oído. La diestra de Rufus apareció sosteniendo la de él, aferrando los dedos que se cerraban sobre la copa, reclamando así su atención. La zurda le rodeó bajo la camisa para abrazarle. Cloud cerró más fuerte los ojos ante la sucesión de escalofríos que le envolvieron— No tienes que hacer nada que no desees. Pero si lo deseas… Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

El aliento de Shinra chocó contra su oreja. Jadeante, Cloud ladeó la cabeza en busca de aquella inusitada y sensual voz. Apenas notó el roce de sus labios, abrió más los suyos, anhelándolos… Y Rufus le complació. Mientras bebían mutuamente de la boca contraria, los dedos del presidente arrebataron la copa de cristal de los ajenos, dejándola en la mesilla. Con la misma suavidad posó ambas manos en sus hombros, procediendo a quitarle la camisa desabotonada y girarle hacia sí al mismo tiempo. Ninguno interrumpió el beso cuando las mangas se atascaron en los grilletes. Tras un breve forcejeo, la prenda cayó al suelo y pudo Cloud aferrarse al chaleco de Shinra.

Rufus le fue guiando de vuelta a la cama, depositándole en ella con cuidado. Sin embargo, en cuanto notó las sábanas en su espalda, el ex-SOLDADO agarró al presidente de la ropa e intercambió posiciones. Rufus le dirigió una mirada conforme y se lo permitió. Pero no perdió el tiempo y cazó la persistente corbata negra que colgaba del cuello de Cloud, de la que tiró con sutileza para atrapar de nuevo sus labios.

—Nghh… —Cloud ahogó un gemido ronco contra la boca ajena. Sus dedos no tardaron en hallar los botones del chaleco plateado y desabrocharlos, presurosos. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa y apartó la tela, exponiendo el pecho desnudo de Rufus. Apenas lo hizo, Shinra cortó el beso y fue a por su cuello, atrapando su piel con dulzura, sin soltar el lazo negro que lo circundaba— Aaah… ah…

Sosteniéndose sobre los codos, Cloud se sometió a aquellas atenciones durante unos minutos de completa sumisión, gimiendo de placer. El presidente le abrazó, atrapó sus piernas con las propias, acarició su cabello y su espalda… En algún momento se deshizo de su corbata plateada y la arrojó por ahí, y con la misma gentileza y suavidad, instó a Cloud a rotar posiciones. Strife se dejó esta vez, demasiado embaucado para negarse. Shinra aprovechó al erguirse para despojarse de la ropa suelta.

Liberó un suspiro maravillado al enfocar bajo sí el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO, pero sus ojos pronto hicieron blanco en otro lugar. Localizó la copa que anteriormente dejó caer por la cama y la recogió. A escasos centímetros de su mano derecha quedaba la mesilla; alargó el brazo y tomó la botella de vino, llenando el recipiente de cristal. Cloud le miraba intrigado. Shinra dio un sorbo sin apartar los ojos de él y, con la boca llena, se aproximó a la del contrario, compartiendo la bebida con él. Irremediablemente, parte escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, pero Rufus se prestó a recogerlo con la lengua. El ex-SOLDADO echó la cabeza atrás con un jadeo. Y una interesante idea cruzó por la cabeza del presidente.

Dejó el vaso un segundo y desanudó la corbata de Cloud, regalándole algún beso por el cuello de pasada. La estiró entre sus dos manos y la aproximó al rostro de Strife, quien de inmediato frenó los brazos contrarios al verlo venir con una mirada inquieta. El presidente sonrió con un gesto tranquilizador.

—Confía en mí… Te va a gustar —Su suave voz fue lo bastante persuasiva para que Cloud dejara de hacer fuerza y permitiera, no sin recelo, que el otro le vendara los ojos. En cuanto se vio privado de visión, su respiración se agitó profusamente y buscó el hombro de Rufus con una mano, apretándole fuerte. Shinra le acarició el rostro con dulzura—. Relájate…

—¡Ah…! —Un gemido de sorpresa acompañó al respingo que pegó el cuerpo de Cloud cuando sintió cómo algo tibio se esparcía por su pecho. En cuanto lo siguió la lengua de Rufus, comprendió lo que había sido. El penetrante olor a vino se dejó notar más cercano. Y pronto, aquel juego se tornó enormemente estimulante para ambos. Pues privado de visión, Cloud no podía adivinar dónde sería el próximo ataque de la lengua de Shinra— Aah… ahh…

Copa en mano, Rufus iba dejando caer un pequeño reguero por torso, cuello y brazos desnudos de Cloud, que recogía al instante con deleite. Bebiendo directamente de su piel, recorriendo y aprendiéndose el mapa de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada cicatriz, cada lunar y cada hoyo, de una forma totalmente nueva. Las manchas rosadas que iban impregnando las sábanas no parecían perturbarle.

Cloud se veía al borde de un ataque al corazón. No soltaba a Shinra, como si necesitara tenerle localizado, pero jadeaba y gemía loco de pasión, aferrando fuertemente con la otra mano las sábanas por encima de su cabeza. El presidente pronto subió el nivel del juego… Cuando Cloud escuchó desabrocharse el cinturón de su pantalón, su nerviosismo aumentó. Hundió la cabeza en el colchón, aguardando en la negrura mientras notaba los dedos contrarios manipular sus prendas inferiores.

Aun habiéndolo palpado por encima de la ropa, Rufus no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante la dureza de la erección del joven. Su miembro estaba casi totalmente erecto y de su punta goteaba el delator líquido pre-seminal. Esbozó una taimada sonrisa aprovechando que no le veía. Y no se hizo de rogar. En cuanto bajó del colchón, arrodillándose en el suelo entre las piernas de Strife, derramó unas pocas gotas de aquel néctar escarlata sobre su glande y lo engulló por completo antes de que el reguero se perdiera. El alto gemido de placer que brotó de labios del ex-SOLDADO bien hizo que mereciera la pena… Y le instara a continuar.

Cloud sentía la sangre hervir dentro de sus venas, su corazón desbocarse en latidos desenfrenados… Nunca había estado tan excitado. Salvo una vez… pero bien sabía que no fue voluntario. No, aquello era distinto, era otra cosa. Ni siquiera le parecía estar con Rufus. Era como una persona completamente distinta, con el mismo rostro y el mismo nombre, pero alguien a quien Cloud se entregaría sin dudarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser el mismo? Sus dedos localizaron el suave cabello ajeno y se hundieron entre las hebras, rogándole silenciosamente por más. Todo lo silenciosamente que podía ser profiriendo aquellos gimoteos…

De un tirón, la improvisada venda de sus ojos subió hacia arriba, regresándole la visión y encontrándose repentinamente con los cristalinos ojos de Rufus sobre los suyos. Jadeante, pobremente correspondió al beso con que le abordó. En cuanto liberó sus labios, Cloud dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama con un hondo suspiro y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué has parado…? —se lamentó.

—No seas impaciente.

El ex-SOLDADO notó su cuerpo deslizarse ligeramente hacia el borde la cama; elevó la cabeza para ver cómo Shinra estaba terminando de desnudarle, quitándole los zapatos y sacándole los pantalones y la ropa interior, sin urgencia pero sin perder el tiempo. Aguardó tendido con los ojos fijos en él, observando a Rufus desprenderse después de sus últimas prendas. Los ojos de Cloud se posaron irremediablemente en su erección. No tenía nada que envidiar a la de él… Y algo al verla sacudió al ex-SOLDADO por dentro. Un repentino vértigo… acompañado de un inesperado pánico vestigial, que le hizo encogerse de forma refleja y perturbó su respiración.

Las manos del presidente estaban desnudas, ya no portaba nada en ellas. Las dirigió a los costados de Cloud y le izó, instándole a meterse más adentro de la cama. El joven apoyó la cabeza en las mullidas almohadas con los músculos del cuello tensos como tablas y el resto del cuerpo como mármol. Rufus le regaló unos cuantos besos en la nuez intentando relajar esa tirantez, antes de pedirle dulcemente que se tumbara bocabajo. Pese a resultar difícil negarse bajo tanto arrumaco, ese temblor incesante que se había instalado en su piel y la fobia repentina le complicaron mucho la tarea… por no hablar de la incomodidad que le supuso la tremenda erección que persistía entre sus piernas. Se abrazó a la almohada y aguardó, viendo cómo Rufus volvía a coger y a llenar la copa antes de perderse de vista tras su espalda. Cloud le siguió con la mirada por encima del hombro y lo que vio hizo que otra oleada de temor sacudiera su cuerpo.

Rufus estaba arrodillado tras él, entre sus piernas, e inclinaba la copa en ese momento sobre sus glúteos. Un fino reguero de vino se deslizó entre sus nalgas, notándolo Cloud al instante resbalando por su piel… Y la caliente lengua de Shinra siguiéndolo. Pegó un brusco respingo echando un brazo atrás, mas no detuvo a Shinra. Una mano de Rufus en su espalda le incitó a calmarse y confiar… Pero era difícil cuando no cesaba de lamer, succionar e introducir la lengua en su caliente entrada con cada gota de vino que dejaba caer, poniendo a prueba hasta el último de sus nervios.

Imágenes traumáticas se colaban en la mente de Cloud sin poderlas evitar, empañando la que debiera ser una sensación de placer. Que todos los últimos encuentros sexuales que tuvo estuvieran plagados de un dolor atroz, de odio y de angustia no ayudaban a relajar su rechazo a Rufus. Era como una pesadilla recurrente… El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para sacarla de plano fue soberano… Tanto que acabó derramando un par de lágrimas angustiadas.

—Ag-agh… Nhff —Cloud terminó hundiendo la cara en la almohada para acallar sus gemidos, que hasta a él le abochornaban. Pero había otro que no era de su misma opinión… Pues bien parecía que Shinra se afanaba en conseguir hacerle gritar. Su espalda también fue blanco de aquel obsceno juego, impregnándola del alcohol y acudiendo en su busca con lengua y dientes, momentos en que era su mano libre la que seguía estimulando el orificio del joven. Cloud se fue deshaciendo en temblores de placer— ¡Nghhh…! Nghhf…

—No te olvides de respirar —sugirió Rufus con sorna al verle con la cara totalmente hundida en la almohada.

—Cállate… —increpó ahogadamente.

No le dio un respiro. Tras un pícaro mordisco en su costado, Shinra volvió a atacar su entrada. Le hizo flexionar una pierna, apartándola lo bastante para que el orificio quedara más expuesto y repitió el juego lamiendo a conciencia, sólo que esta vez acompañándolo de un dedo intruso. Ahí Cloud estuvo a punto de parar el juego… Pero Rufus supo persuadirle. Por más que, irremediablemente, aquello le recordara a sus últimos episodios en manos de Hojo, de los SOLDADOs, el trato era tan distinto que sus nerviosos latidos pronto se transformaron en palpitaciones de placer. Aferró la almohada como si la vida le fuera en ello, jadeando y gimiendo, sin saber bien cuánto de él quería y cuánto rechazaba ese contacto. Se descubrió a intervalos tratando de alejarse y dejándose retener sin luchar cuando Shinra le sujetaba, tensando y destensando sus músculos en un caos sinfónico. Pronto se encontró gimoteando débilmente con la cabeza alzada y los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de sentir su cuerpo recorrido por incesantes cosquilleos, conforme la lengua y los dedos de Rufus se sucedían entrando y saliendo suavemente de él.

—¡Ngh… Nghha… Gaah…! —Sus gemidos sonaban forzosos, como si le costara dejarlos salir… Pero esa voz aterciopelada por el placer hacía las delicias de los oídos del contrario, quien no tardó demasiado en sentir la urgencia de su propio ardor.

Ya le había costado muchísimo aguantar las ganas el día anterior y dejar disfrutar sólo a Cloud; aquella noche no estaba dispuesto, por más que supiera que debía ser cuidadoso… Iba muy bien, pero un paso en falso y Strife no volvería a dejar que le tocara.

Se separó con un jadeo y respiró hondo un par de veces mientras observaba la entrada rosada y caliente de Cloud frente a sí, las convulsiones de su cuerpo, sus músculos tersos… Se llevó la mano a su miembro y lo recorrió, ansioso. Tantas ganas… Tantos días sin él… Apenas una semana y media y le parecían meses. Sólo Cloud conseguía provocarle tamaña ansiedad.

La copa ya vacía acabó rodando hasta una esquina de la cama. Con manos delicadas, Rufus agarro a Cloud de las caderas y le instó a levantar la pelvis. Éste le miró alerta por el rabillo del ojo; Shinra le calmó con palabras tranquilizadoras, manejándole muy despacio. Rufus deslizó sus rodillas bajo el cuerpo de Cloud y le hizo apoyarse sobre ellas, dejando que la pelvis del ex-SOLDADO descansara en su regazo. A continuación tiró de las piernas de Cloud para que flanqueara con ellas sus caderas. A pesar de la enorme rigidez del contrario, consiguió pacientemente colocarle como se propuso.

Su miembro reposaba en las nalgas del joven. Las acarició suspirando interiormente y grabándose en las retinas esa imagen. Pero Cloud estaba visiblemente intranquilo… Se había levantado sobre los codos y no le perdía de vista, vigilándole por encima del hombro. Lentamente, con suaves susurros y caricias en sus piernas, que le bordeaban como si le llevara a carretilla, logró que Cloud volviera a tumbarse y abrazara la almohada, aun con una inquieta expresión en el rostro. Shinra ya no podía esperar más… La visión de ese cuerpo extendido frente al suyo, su musculosa espalda, el sensual movimiento de ésta bajo esa respiración convulsa… Envolvió con los dedos la longitud de su impaciente sexo, tan endurecido por la larga espera que lo sentía palpitar. Ahuecó con la otra mano uno de los glúteos de Cloud y acarició con el glande el orificio expuesto unas cuantas veces, para prevenirle y tantear la zona. Pudo notar cómo los hombros del ex-SOLDADO se tensaban. Pero como no hizo ninguna señal de obligarle a parar, Rufus alineó su miembro y presionó suavemente para entrar.

—Aaahh… —Liberó un ronco gemido impregnado de placer en cuanto sintió el calor de Cloud empezar a envolverle. Advirtió por el quejido contrario su desagrado y, antes de que decidiera detenerle, lo hizo él, posando una mano en su columna para calmarle— Sshh…

Cloud jadeaba estrujando la almohada y emitiendo quejidos de sufrimiento tanto físico como mental, luchando contra el fantasma de los pasados días. Shinra esperó todo lo que hizo falta para que se acostumbrara a su presencia antes de continuar la penetración con atenta lentitud, dando tiempo a sus paredes para distenderse a su ritmo. Pero pareció que al final el deseo sexual del ex-SOLDADO fue más fuerte que el trauma… Una vez se vio sumergido completamente en el ardiente interior de Cloud, ambos unieron su voz en distintos gemidos, de goce el de Shinra y de incomodidad el de Strife. La piel del ex-SOLDADO volvió a ser blanco de besos y caricias; Rufus no se permitió ningún movimiento más que los requeridos para éstos, hasta que notó que la disposición de Cloud para seguir era completa. Sólo entonces emprendió el vaivén.

La postura era perfecta, pues obligaba a Shinra a moverse muy despacio dentro de Cloud y con un balanceo obligatoriamente suave, sin empujar. Sentía su sexo deslizarse en el caliente y húmedo interior del ex-SOLDADO con tal lentitud que le permitía apreciar sensaciones nuevas, como la manera en que sus paredes se dilataban y contraían a su paso. Y también era increíble para Cloud… era tan suave que prácticamente le acariciaba por dentro, permitiendo a su interior amoldarse a la presión y reduciendo el dolor, logrando que el placer se volviera doble. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una penetración y le estaba haciendo derretirse.

Acabó con la frente apoyaba en el colchón, no en la almohada, la cual terminó arrebujada bajo su pecho. Con los hombros encorvados y la columna ondulando al paso del miembro de Shinra, acogiéndolo por cada entrada. Tenía toda la carne de gallina y los dedos de los pies de puntillas. Gemía placenteramente, sin alzar apenas la voz, y deseando por primera vez que aquello no acabara.

Y casi fue así… Aquel placer se prolongó por largos minutos, disfrutando el uno del otro, llenando la habitación de sonidos de placer. Shinra se sujetaba a las caderas ajenas para ayudarse en el suave movimiento, sin ejercer ninguna fuerza. Con el paso de los minutos, las penetraciones se tornaron más profundas; Rufus entraba lentamente, se deslizaba hasta hundirse por completo en Cloud, sin brusquedad… Incluso se detenía si escuchaba salir de su boca algún quejido más alto, preocupándose de no hacerle daño.

Toda aquella amalgama pronto hizo que el cuerpo de Cloud pidiera más. Se vio incapaz de limitarse a estar tumbado y dejarse hacer. Empezó a acompasar el movimiento de Rufus levantándose sobre los codos, demandando mayor presión, mayor velocidad… Y no sólo con sus gestos.

—Más… Más fuerte, Rufus… Más fuerte…

En cuanto Shinra comprendió, apretó sus caderas y respondió con embestidas más seguidas y más potentes. Una mano de Cloud apareció aferrando ansiosamente la de él.

—Ah, aah, aah… —Aquel sonido que fascinaba a Shinra volvió a brotar de boca de su amante, teñido de un placer y un deseo incontrolables. Rufus sintió la necesidad de morder y arañar de nuevo la espalda de Cloud, consiguiendo que éste se levantara sobre las manos, curvando la columna en busca de mayor cercanía. Los dientes de Rufus hicieron blanco en su hombro— ¡Gaaah!

Un gruñido de placer proveniente de Shinra respondió a aquel último gemido de Cloud. Oírle era el mejor estímulo que podía pedir, desataba toda su pasión como ninguna otra cosa. Buscó el miembro de Cloud, firme y duro, que reposaba encima de sus piernas. Las separó para poder masturbarlo mejor. El ex-SOLDADO pareció agradecer aquella estimulación elevando la cabeza y gimiendo placenteramente, pues debido a la postura no podía prescindir de ninguna de sus manos para sostenerse.

Los brazos le temblaron al sentir la boca de Rufus en su cuello. Cuando esa lengua trató de colarse en su oreja, emitió un sonido más alto y, como siempre, quiso apartarse para impedírselo, pero se vio sorprendido por la mano libre de Shinra sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no pudiera huir, obligándole a acoger esa sensación que siempre rechazaba por su abrumadora intensidad. Fue un caos para él… Sus gemidos acabaron convertidos en sollozos urgentes y angustiados. Rufus terminó dejándole tranquilo al ver que parecía a punto de darle algo, pero él ya había obtenido lo que quería…

Aquella sinfonía de eróticos gritos fue suficiente para desatar el éxtasis de Shinra, quien se entregó a éste jadeando con la boca casi pegada a la oreja del ex-SOLDADO. Incrementó la fuerza de sus embestidas, dejó de masturbarle para aferrarle mejor, con una mano en su cadera y otra en su pierna. Y con fuertes y rápidas penetraciones liberó su simiente dentro de Cloud, emitiendo un hondo gruñido de pasión. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, entre resuellos descubrió que éste se había dejado caer y resollaba contra las sábanas, pero aún no había alcanzado el orgasmo. Sin perder tiempo, antes de que se le pasara aquella intensa subida de endorfinas, salió de su interior, le giró sobre el colchón y le cubrió de nuevo, volviendo a penetrarle. Cloud, sobrecogido, le regaló un prolongado gemido.

Shinra envolvió el miembro endurecido del joven y retomó el masaje que había interrumpido. Para hacerlo más cómodamente, no se echó por completo sobre Cloud, sino que se mantuvo algo ladeado, mas sin dejar de penetrarle con la dureza remanente de su sexo. Pasando un brazo bajo sus hombros, le inmovilizó lo suficiente para que no se escapara mientras volvía a comerle la oreja.

—¡Aaaah! —Un grito animal brotó de la garganta del ex-SOLDADO al tiempo que echaba las manos al cuerpo ajeno y clavaba en él las uñas. Con tanta instigación y ese sorpresivo afán de Shinra por hacerle llegar al clímax aun habiendo terminado ya él, su placer se vio desbordado y sintió descender veloz como un torrente el culmen de su excitación— ¡Ah, ah… R-Rufus…!

Esa provocadora lengua en su oreja, ávida e incesante, fue sin duda el colofón. Se aferró a Shinra sin poder dejar de gimotear casi a voz en grito, acogiendo sus penetraciones con mayor deseo que nunca, y cuando sintió que entraba en la corriente del orgasmo, giró el cuello buscándole y exigió su boca. Rufus selló sus labios con un ardiente beso que ahogó los últimos gemidos de Cloud, roncos y profundos, de lo más pasionales, al tiempo que eyaculaba en su mano. El cuerpo entero del joven se arqueó y dejó marcadas sus uñas en la piel de Shinra y en su cabello, del cual tiraba fuertemente. No quedaba claro quién estaba más en manos de quién.

El placer se dispersó en forma de hormigueo por cada nervio de su cuerpo, disipándose poco a poco. Temblando tanto en la piel como en la voz, Strife abrió los ojos, encontrándose aquellos orbes de hielo a escasos centímetros mirándole fascinados. Sus respiraciones jadeantes chocaban la una contra la otra. Cloud se sorprendió estudiando ese rostro por largos minutos de silencio mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban, perdiendo fuerza lentamente.

Notó la mano de Rufus soltar su miembro y acariciarle la cadera con suavidad; se juntó más a él. Y de forma inconsciente, como si fuera algo natural, unieron sus labios una y otra vez, sin cesar, sin estar poseídos ya por aquel salvaje ardor, pero incapaces de frenar. Shinra sacó su erección casi exangüe del ardiente y húmedo interior de Cloud impregnado por su semen, y se colocó sobre él envolviéndole por completo. El ex-SOLDADO le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acogió sin queja. Y en aquel suave y sofocante abrazo, siguieron comiéndose a besos delicados, mientras la fresca brisa de la noche hacía ondular la cortina hacia el interior de la habitación, refrescando sus cuerpos perlados de sudor.

—Te haría el amor toda la noche… —La tenue voz de Rufus encontró un hueco entre beso y beso. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel del cuello a Cloud.

Continuó poblando éste de arrumacos, trazando un recorrido de lado a lado, atacando cualquier resquicio de piel que se hubiera dejado sin probar. Cloud suspiró hundido en una nube de sensualidad, enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Shinra mientras dejaba caer la otra mano a su vera. Pronto la del contrario la buscó, recorriendo todo su brazo como una carretera hasta enredar los dedos en los ajenos, sintiendo el tacto del robusto grillete bajo su piel.

—No creo que vaya a aguantar —dijo Cloud casi sin voz. El efecto de aquellos artilugios estaba comenzando a notarse. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, se le iba la cabeza. Pero Shinra pareció no recordarlo.

—Hoy has dormido mucho… Quizás aguantes —insinuó esbozando una pícara sonrisa, alzándose para volver a mirarle a los ojos mientras estrechaba amorosamente esa mano con la propia. Echó un vistazo de reojo a la mesilla de noche—. Aunque… no nos queda vino.

Rio. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar una risa ajena unirse a la suya. Agotado y relajado, Cloud ni se había percatado de haber dejado escapar aquella muestra de distensión delante de Rufus. Pero él sí lo hizo.

—Vaya… Si tú también eres humano —comentó con sorna. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró lleno de fascinación—. Es la primera vez que te oigo reír…

Susurró al hacer aquella observación, como temiendo romper ese mágico hechizo. Pero, percatándose de esas palabras, Cloud congeló su expresión y fijó sus ojos sobre los contrarios con deje azorado. Ajeno a ello, Shinra recorría delicadamente su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sin que una tenue sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

—Tienes una risa maravillosa —musitó embelesado, deslizando con suavidad los dedos por el rostro de Cloud. Pero ni la falta de respuesta ni la mirada apocada del ex-SOLDADO turbaron a Rufus, quien se inclinó de nuevo buscando la articulación de su mandíbula para morderla con dulzura—… Como todo lo que hay en ti.

Besó, lamió y cubrió de mimos su piel de nuevo. Estrechó más ese abrazo, soltando su mano para deslizar ambas bajo el cuerpo ajeno y juntarlos más sin que hiciera falta, pues, tendido entre las piernas ajenas, poco espacio existía entre ambos. El corazón de Cloud dio un pequeño vuelco y, sin capacidad para pensar, volvió a rodear la espalda de Rufus con sus brazos. Sus ojos miraban sin ver por encima del cuerpo contrario, vislumbrando apenas por el rabillo cómo la cortina se agitaba con la suave brisa. Pronto esas incesantes carantoñas le hicieron sucumbir… Y bajó los párpados liberando un hondo jadeo.

.

Cloud se equivocó. Unos largos minutos más tarde yacían abrazados bajo las sábanas tras una segunda ronda, más suave, pausada y sin vino de por medio… Pero igual de intensa. Eso sí, la energía del ex-SOLDADO no dio para una tercera y cayó finalmente en brazos de Morfeo. El otro ocupante de la cama, que no tenía que sufrir unas esposas de Mako que absorbieran su resistencia física, se dedicaba a observarle en silencio, enredado en su cuerpo y contemplándole dormir con placidez. Le acarició el rostro, cautivado por la belleza que resaltaba a sus facciones juveniles la tenue luz plateada que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Cloud ni lo notó; estaba exánime. Rufus sonrió antes de, con sumo cuidado, desenredar sus cuerpos para levantarse de la cama.

Desnudo, salió a la terraza, donde la noche cada vez más cerrada engullía el pequeño pueblo costero con su manto de estrellas y su hermosa luna. La brisa le puso velozmente la piel de gallina, pero la recibió gustoso dejando que agitara su cabello. Cogió la pitillera y el encendedor que descansaban en la mesita de hierro del balcón y se dio el gustazo de prenderse un cigarrillo, exhalando su humo con un jadeo placentero. Apoyó sendas manos en la balaustrada y contempló el paisaje marino.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa tan suya como la sangre que circulaba por sus venas se pintó en sus labios e inundó su rostro. Una mueca de cruel victoria le arrancó a sus facciones verdaderos rasgos de perversidad.

Así que _nada podía ser peor que él…_

Conque _ni en sus mejores sueños conseguiría que le rogara… _

Sin terminarse el pitillo, lo alzó ante sí, lo contempló atrapado entre dos dedos y le sonrió con vileza antes de estirar despacio el brazo y lanzarlo de una toba al mar.

—… _Jaque Mate_.

.

Fin del vigesimotercer capítulo.

* * *

Que no os asusten esas últimas palabras... Aunque Rufus lo crea, esto aún no se ha acabado. Queda mucha partida de ajedrez todavía que jugar.

Bueeno, este lemon tan especial se merecía un capítulo para él solo. Creo que los caps anteriores sólo fueron una excusa para llegar a esa escena de la corbata xD Son uno de mis fetiches, necesitaba usarla. Pero, ¡oh dios mío! ¿Estará Cloud empezando a sucumbir a las artimañas de Shinra? ¿Habrá logrado éste engañar completamente a nuestro ex-SOLDADO? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas de las que conozco la respuesta al final de cada cap? Dos de esas tres dudas se resolverán en los siguientes episodios, ¡no os los perdáis!

As always, mil agradecimientos aproximadamente a los que me dejáis reviews e incluso comentarios en la imagen de la portada en Deviantart xD ¡Por favor, no dudéis en seguir transmitiéndome vuestras opiniones, críticas, consejos, críticas, valoraciones, impresiones y, por supuesto, críticas! Un besazo y nos leemos~


	24. Fianchetto

_Fianchetto: movimiento especial único del **Alfil** con el cual se coloca en la fila de peones y domina toda la Gran Diagonal del tablero, controlando así el juego._

Ya sé, ya sé, es imperdonable este retraso... Pero seamos sinceros, ya deberíais estar habituados a que incumpla mis promesas, no os hagáis los sorprendidos xD Así que voy a dejar de prometer nada. La uni no perdona, chicos.

En fin, mis queridísimos lectores, reanudemos esta partida de ajedrez que parece que se va a poner de nuevo interesante...

* * *

Una suave melodía de piano sonaba en la pequeña radio para un único par de oídos. Aquel domingo por la mañana no había más personal en el Departamento Científico que su propio director. Y aunque no le disgustara en absoluto la soledad —incluso en ocasiones la prefería—, había veces que se sentía como un esclavo… Prácticamente vivía ahí. Emplazado en aquel laboratorio día y noche, desarrollando para La Compañía todo aquello sin lo cual ésta nunca habría llegado a ser lo que era.

¿Se lo agradecían, acaso? Había quien aún le tildaba de loco y excéntrico, en vez del genio que realmente era. Habría que ver cómo se las arreglaban en SOLDADO, en el Departamento Armamentístico o el propio Presidente sin su ayuda… ¿Se lo agradecía Rufus, el muy resabido…?

Bueno… Por lo último que había hecho por él sí que había obtenido recompensa. Y vaya si la había sabido aprovechar…

Ante sus ojos, bajo la lente del microscopio, analizaba el valioso material por el que tanto había peleado. Como a todo gran artista, no había cosa que enorgulleciera más a Hojo que contemplar su propia obra. Se había asegurado de obtener de Cloud Strife todo lo que pudiera antes de tener que devolvérselo a su «dueño»… y alguna comisión extra no declarada. Pero aquel pequeño abuso no le preocupaba; todos estaban satisfechos: él tenía material para futuras investigaciones, Shinra a su tigre amansado… Bueno, quizás el menos contento fuera el propio Strife. Pero seguro que acababa por aprender a aceptar su condición, y si no, el profesor estaba más que dispuesto a volver a ajustarle las tuercas… Ah, cómo se le revolvían las carnes de placer cuando recordaba esos gratificantes días en que lo tuvo en sus manos… Casi deseaba que la cosa se torciera para que Rufus volviera a enviárselo.

Una brusca intrusión interrumpió abruptamente la concentración y los pensamientos del científico. La prisa y la fuerza con que golpearon el suelo los pasos del visitante le indicaron un sentimiento de urgencia y de ira. El sonido característico de unos tacones, además, que era mujer.

—¡Hojo! —Una voz airada y conocida bramó su nombre a su espalda.

—Buenos días a usted también, directora Scarlet —Y sólo porque aquella furtiva forma de entrar en sus dominios le causó el suficiente desagrado, se molestó en añadir:—. O debería decir… _Ex_-directora Scarlet. ¿Cómo por aquí en domingo?

Aquello bastó para dejarla durante unos segundos muda de rabia y seguramente de sorpresa, no esperando que Hojo estuviera al tanto de su degradación.

—Vete al infierno, escoria humana; dime —Hechos los pertinentes saludos, apoyó con fuerza sendas manos en la mesa donde Hojo estudiaba el microscopio, reclamando su atención—: ¿dónde guardas las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad? Sé que tienes esto plagado. Las necesito. Dámelas.

—No tengo que hacer nada de eso, mi muy poco apreciada _ex_-directora… De hecho, no sé ni qué hace usted aquí. Si no me equivoco, debería haber devuelto ya su tarjeta de acceso a los ascensores superiores, puesto que ya no forma parte de la junta directiva…

—¡No me vengas con gilipolleces! ¡Las necesito! Tengo que encontrar al mamón de Reeve…

—¿Y cree que lo va a encontrar aquí? —Ya cansado y no queriendo que aquel encuentro se alargara más, el profesor apartó al fin los ojos del microscopio y se volvió hacia ella mostrando una postura holgada sobre su silla. Se acomodó de nuevo las gafas sobre los ojos, previamente recogidas en su frente— Desconozco cuál es su actual designio en La Compañía, pero le sugiero que se dedique a él. De la búsqueda de Tuesti ya se están encargando otros.

—¿Otros? —En su voz se reflejó asombro.

—Sí, otros, otros… Así que, como esto ya no le atañe, agradecería que se marchara de mi laboratorio y me deje trabajar. Me está haciendo perder el tiempo—Se subió las gafas de nuevo y volvió a engancharse al microscopio—. Y yo no soy tan prescindible como usted…

Aquella bofetada de soberbia casi provocó que Scarlet respondiera al engreído científico con una real, pero cerró el puño a tiempo para contenerse. Hojo era un enemigo poderoso que no quería ganarse, menos ahora que su situación era tan precaria. En lugar de descargar su rabia contra él, barrió con el brazo un montón de papeles y libros que había sobre el tablero, tirándolos al suelo. Pero no logró, al parecer, molestar lo bastante al profesor, quién dibujó una ligera sonrisa de burla en la comisura de sus delgados labios y continuó a lo suyo. Scarlet resopló de furia, frustrada, posando las manos en sus caderas e intentando recobrar la compostura. Paseó los ojos por la mesa de trabajo tratando de averiguar qué tenía tan concentrado a Hojo y su atención se vio centrada en un frotis de sangre.

No supo por qué despertó su interés pero, al cogerlo y acercárselo a los ojos, comprendió la razón. El código de la etiqueta rezaba: «Sujeto C. Humano, S1, 21, AB».

—¿Y esto?… ¿Es de Strife? —Hizo un análisis de la mesa con la mirada y comprobó que había más muestras iguales, con la misma etiqueta y parecían todas muy nuevas— ¿Ha estado aquí? —La falta de respuesta de Hojo no impidió a Scarlet seguir formulando sus conjeturas— ¿Cómo lo has obtenido?

—Esa cuestión ya la responde usted con su anterior pregunta —habló Hojo al fin con un tono exasperado, sin despegarse de la lente.

—Creí que estuvo en la planta SOLDADO todo el tiempo… ¿Lo has tenido tú aquí? —La mujer comenzó a pasear tras la silla del profesor, ojeando aquellas numerosas placas— Vaya… ¿Y sabe Rufus esto?

—_Él_ me lo entregó en custodia. Cómo no va a saberlo…

—No digo eso… Digo _esto_ —La mano de Scarlet apareció tomando de la mesa un pequeño frasco con un contenido blanquecino— ¿Cómo has obtenido esto, viejo verde? ¿Qué le has hecho?

Hojo se dignó a separar los ojos del microscopio, intrigado. Esta vez, ni se colocó las gafas de nuevo; reconoció rápido aquella muestra concreta y mostró una actitud indiferente, retomando su trabajo.

—Tengo muchos métodos diferentes para la obtención de muestras…

—Sí, estoy segura, pero a ti esos no te van —siguió insistiendo ella apoyándose con arrogancia en la mesa, sin soltar el frasco aquél—. Tú eres más de… involucrarte.

—Preveo que ahora viene una insinuación…

—Te lo has follado.

—Vaya, ha sido menos sutil de lo que esperaba.

—Creo que te has tomado un exceso de confianza, profesor —La voz de Scarlet sonaba ahora mucho más altiva. Ya parecía ella de nuevo—… Me pregunto qué opinará Rufus al respecto.

—Repito: él me lo entregó —Hojo pareció comenzar a hartarse de su visita; su voz sonaba más impaciente—. Me dio permiso para utilizarlo como considerara conveniente para mis experimentos.

—¡Vamos! No me hagas creer que estaba de acuerdo en que te lo tiraras. Los tres desgraciados de SOLDADO recibieron permiso, o más bien orden, de sobrepasarse con él… Y como recompensa por su excelente labor, Rufus les metió una bala en el cerebro. Pero a ti… te regala juguetes nuevos. ¿Cómo es posible? Me juego lo que sea a que no lo sabe… No sabe que te lo has estado follando día sí y día también todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí. Menuda niñera estás hecha…

Aquello pareció bien colmar la paciencia del científico o captar su curiosidad. Con un suspiro, se separó del aparato, se acomodó las gafas y se giró en su silla cruzándose de brazos para encarar a Scarlet con una altiva mirada.

—¿Cómo está tan segura?

—Oh, por favor… Rufus es el hombre más egoísta del mundo. Y tú eres… En fin, por dónde empezar: repulsivo, desagradable, difícil de mirar… Sólo de imaginar que ha compartido el mismo culo contigo, creo que se la cortaría. O a ti…

—Hmm, interesante hipótesis —El profesor se quitó las lentes y procedió a limpiarlas con el dobladillo de su bata mientras hablaba—. Veo que está al tanto del uso que hace el Presidente de Strife…

—Olvidas que no eres el único con ojos y oídos por todo el edificio, Hojo —fardó Scarlet. Depositó el frasco de nuevo en la mesa y se apoyó más cómoda, mirándose las uñas con desdén— y tampoco es que Rufus se haya molestado mucho en ser discreto…

—Ya, bueno, no es un hombre que se caracterice precisamente por su mesura o pudor… Ventajas de ser el amo y señor del mundo, no tener que responder ante nadie. Y bueno, ¿qué planea hacer ahora con esta información, mi sagaz _ex_-directora? Tal vez… ¿intercambiarla por algo? —sugirió con un tono burlesco, al tiempo que se recolocaba las gafas y la miraba con insidia— Supongo que me propondrá que le facilite ayuda para capturar a Tuesti, ¿no? Es lo suyo en los chantajes.

—Tú verás… Yo ya tengo poco que perder, pero podría irme de la lengua delante de Rufus…

—Oh, jojo, sí, estoy deseando verme en ese aprieto —se mofó con un tono agudo y pérfido, juntando las yemas de sus dedos—. Estoy que tiemblo; su palabra contra la mía… O lo que es lo mismo, la palabra de la persona que más ha defraudado recientemente a Rufus Shinra, contra la de quien más le ha ayudado. Sí, me pregunto cuál va a creer…

Esas palabras provocaron la regresión del estado de ánimo de Scarlet. Dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa y se levantó de ésta, cerniéndose sobre Hojo, amenazadora.

—¡Cállate, cucaracha! Él te conoce tanto como los demás… Sabe que eres un degenerado, no me va a hacer falta ni _esto_ para que me crea —Hizo un gesto con dos dedos para darse énfasis.

—Eso suponiendo que pueda hablar con él, querida mía. Porque, ¿va a concederle audiencia el Presidente a una simple empleada relegada a un puesto administrativo? —Se acomodó la patilla de las gafas mientras decía aquello, mirándola con pérfida maldad. Sonrió repulsivamente— Hay demasiadas suposiciones en su plan, Scarlet, flojea en exceso. Le sugiero invertir todo ese ingenio en capturar a Reeve Tuesti en lugar de a mí.

Ella se vio sobrepasada. Todo lo que decía Hojo era muy cierto. Acorralada, fijó su atención en la mesa y arrancó de ésta el frasco que antes sostenía. Aquella sospechosa muestra de semen.

—¿Y si le entrego esto a Rufus?

—Adelante, le invito a hacerlo. Lléveselo, por favor —Sacudió la mano con ademán alentador, sin dejar de sonreír—. Como ya le he dicho, tengo mil métodos de obtención de muestras, eso no constituye prueba alguna de su acusación. Hágalo si quiere humillarse. Aún más.

Ella mostró sus dientes apretados de rabia. Tiró el botecito al suelo, que se perdió rodando por la sala. Le sostuvo la mirada a aquel par de pequeños ojos negros, viles y repulsivos.

—Te vas a arrepentir, saco de pus.

—Estoy aterrado. Adelante, querida, abra juego.

Con un nuevo bufido colérico, Scarlet giró sobre sus tacones y se marchó a grandes zancadas del laboratorio hecha una leona. Hojo siguió su camino con la mirada hasta que desapareció, concentrándola luego en su regazo. Empujó suavemente el puente de sus gafas con el dedo corazón antes de levantarse con pesadez a recoger el pequeño frasco del suelo.

—Aahh… —Se agachó a por él con un quejido de cansancio, alzándolo luego ante sus ojos. Dejó escapar una leve risa por la nariz— Los hay que todavía no saben con quién juegan…

.

Los pasos de la furibunda mujer resonaban con violencia por el pasillo, taladrando el suelo con sus tacones. Se sentía tan humillada… y por aquel engendro repulsivo. Necesitaba entregarle a Rufus la cabeza de alguien, la de Hojo, la Reeve, quién fuera, si quería recuperar la confianza y el respeto del presidente… y así su antiguo puesto. ¿Pero cómo? No podía contar con nadie, ni siquiera obligar a Hojo a que le diera las jodidas grabaciones de las cámaras…

Las cámaras. Se detuvo en el pasillo; delante mismo de ella tenía una. Permaneció mirando el pequeño aparatito, tratando de recuperar la chispa que se acababa de encender en su mente al evocarlas. Las cámaras de seguridad…

«_Sé que tienes esto plagado… Dámelas_», "_No tengo que hacer nada de eso, mi muy poco querida _ex_-directora… No sé ni qué hace usted aquí"._

Evasivas.

"… _Desconozco cuál es su actual designio en La Compañía, pero le sugiero que se dedique a él_".

Cambio de tema.

«_Rufus es el hombre más egoísta del mundo_», "_Me dio permiso para utilizarlo como considerara conveniente para mis experimentos",_ «_No sabe que te lo has follado_», "_Adelante… Lléveselo, por favor… No constituye prueba alguna…"._

Prueba alguna… Cámaras de seguridad…

«… _Tienes esto plagado…_»

Scarlet se sonrió. Sus pérfidos ojos se clavaron en la pequeña cámara que formaba parte de la inmensa red instalada por Hojo en toda la planta. En _toda_ la jodida planta. Obseso de la vigilancia y el orden, tremendamente desconfiado, no había dejado rincón sin marcar, ni un solo punto ciego. Ahora entendía mejor por qué no quería darle las grabaciones… Nada tenía que ver con Reeve.

—Pero qué torpe has sido, Hojo… —Miró atrás y de nuevo a la pequeña cámara. Sonrió con mayor perfidia— Te crees muy hábil y muy listo desde tu palco, ¿verdad? Pues prepárate, cucaracha. Voy a por ti.

* * *

.

—Posponla… No, hoy no. Hasta mañana… Pon cualquier excusa…

La habitación recibía el cálido fulgor mañanero. El olor a sal y a arena se colaba por la ventana abierta. Sentado a la mesa del pequeño salón, Rufus Shinra centraba toda su atención en la conversación telefónica que mantenía. Los dedos de su otra mano jugueteaban con un encendedor plateado, manoseando la pulida superficie donde se leían las iniciales R.S. y el escudo de la compañía.

—… Que el helicóptero esté listo para dentro de media hora —Un sonido a su espalda le hizo volver la cabeza, dejando de escuchar lo que la voz al otro lado de la línea respondía.

La puerta del baño se abría en ese momento y su ocupante emergía de éste entre una nube de vapor. El escaso atuendo que lucía hizo que una sonrisa artera se dibujara en los labios del presidente. Su mirada repasó de arriba abajo el cuerpo ajeno únicamente cubierto por una toalla de la cintura a las rodillas, sin contar con la que rodeaba sus hombros y de la cual se valía para secarse el pelo.

—Tseng… Que sea en una hora —corrigió Shinra a su interlocutor, sin apartar la mirada de los zafiros que le observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo cerró en su mano sin aguardar confirmación.

Dejando el aparato en la mesa, se levantó y caminó a pasos lentos hasta eliminar la distancia que le separa del joven ex-SOLDADO. Cloud le devolvía una expresión seria y algo apocada, sin duda debida a la mirada lasciva con que lo contemplaba Shinra. El presidente se detuvo frente a él y lo evaluó de la cabeza a los pies lanzando un jadeo.

—No sé si lo haces sin pensar… o realmente quieres provocarme un ataque al corazón…

Cloud, abochornado, apartó los ojos con un suspiro esquivo, pero Shinra atrapó su mentón suavemente antes de que huyera del todo y se inclinó para buscar sus labios. La dulzura de aquel beso le atrapó y anuló su anterior mohín. En un segundo toda su piel expuesta lucía de gallina. Los dedos del presidente no tardaron en deslizarse por ella, delineando su cuello, clavícula y pectorales.

—Lo de anoche —susurró la voz de Rufus. Los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, a una distancia tan próxima que sus alientos chocaban— fue increíble —Rufus aguardó respuesta pero ésta no llegó. Notó bajo sus dedos cómo Cloud tomaba aire pero lo liberaba casi al instante, con la mirada de nuevo evasiva. Shinra rió por lo bajo y le dejó libre—.Tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada. Sé que no es tu estilo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona antes de apartarse de él, volviendo a la mesa. Sabía lo mal que Cloud encajaba los cumplidos y los halagos y no quería abrumarle en exceso. Mas al cabo de un silencio, una voz ronca le sorprendió.

—Anoche —Rufus detuvo sus pies y se volvió para mirarle. Cloud no se había movido. Elevó la mirada en ese instante, dedicándole sus hermosos ojos serios—… Vi otra parte de ti —confesó.

Shinra le observó con actitud coqueta, con las manos en los bolsillos y movió sus pies lánguidamente de regreso a Cloud.

—Y esa parte… ¿te gustó?

La expresión del ex-SOLDADO no se suavizó ni un poco. Rufus casi juró que se endurecía.

—Lo que me gustaría es que no fuese la excepción.

—No lo será. Te lo he prometido, ¿recuerdas? —aseguró al tiempo que llegaba hasta él de nuevo y acariciaba su rostro con la palma abierta. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Luego otro en su mejilla, en su mandíbula— De ahora en adelante —Descendió hacia su yugular, hablando entre beso y beso— será distinto. Ya lo verás.

Continuó por su cuello, concentrando sus arrumacos en este último blanco y rodeando su nuca con la mano. Cloud sintió un escalofrío tal que tuvo que echar mano al cuerpo de Shinra. Éste lo interpretó como una autorización y deslizó la otra por la cintura del ex-SOLDADO, estrechándole en un abrazo amoroso. Cloud jadeó, cerrando los ojos y elevando la cabeza para dejar espacio a esa boca. La toalla cayó de sus hombros al suelo. Suerte que la otra no la siguió.

—¿Cómo de distinto? —logró articular a duras penas entre las caricias del otro, pues la aseveración de Rufus dejaba abierta una gran incógnita. Ahora que Shinra estaba de regreso y ninguno de sus compañeros entre rejas…— ¿Qué va a pasar… a partir de ahora? —No recordaba haber aceptado su trato. Pero tampoco recordaba demasiado, así que… ¿Cuál era el plan de Rufus? Las esposas de Mako permanecían inamovibles en sus manos— ¿Vas a dejarme salir… o sigo siendo tu prisionero?

—Ahora no estás encerrado, ¿verdad? —susurró la dulcificada voz de Shinra sobre su oído, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Y esquivando su pregunta con descaro— No estamos en Midgar… Ni eres mi prisionero.

—Sabes… sabes de qué hablo —atajó Cloud tratando de no dejarse vencer por sus evasivas ni sus mimos. Pero Shinra fue más hábil. Súbitamente se detuvo y le miró, sonriente.

—¿Desayunamos?

Su jovial tono le sorprendió previamente a su retirada. Las manos de Shinra le soltaron y le vio caminar dignamente hacia la mesa donde antes estuvo sentado, en la cual descubrió Cloud un desayuno servido. Rufus permaneció junto a su silla sin tomar asiento, esperando a que se acercara. El gesto nada discreto de desconcierto que se pintó en el rostro del joven ex-SOLDADO no pasó desapercibido para éste, que arguyó:

—Que sea rico no significa que no sepa preparar yo solito el desayuno, Cloud. Tengo dos manos.

Con un gesto de la zurda, le invitó a tomar asiento. Cloud decidió otorgarle una tregua y accedió, inclinándose primero a recoger la toalla del suelo y echándosela al hombro. Rufus esperó hasta que él hubo ocupado su silla para hacer lo mismo.

—Como no sé lo que te gusta, he dispuesto un poco de todo…

En la mesa había expuesto todo un buffet para elegir… o eso le parecía alguien que estaba acostumbrado a una taza de café requemado o _nada_ por las mañanas. Zumo, té, leche, café, tostadas, fruta, fiambre, bollos… empezó a marearse.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé —farfulló Cloud, abrumado. Probó a coger un pequeño bizcocho con mano indecisa y se sirvió un café.

A los pocos segundos, ambos daban cuenta de aquel pequeño festín sentados uno frente al otro. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo… Aquella situación. Salvando la incómoda cena de la noche anterior, Rufus y Cloud nunca habían compartido ninguna comida… ni siquiera mesa. Lo único que habían compartido era la cama. Ese trato más «humano» que estaba teniendo Shinra hacia él traía consigo una extraña sensación. Cloud no quería sentirse demasiado cómodo… había algo en ese nuevo escenario que le hacía verse vulnerable. Una sensación de peligro. Como la impresión de que todo aquello estaba envenado, pero no de forma literal. Sino más al estilo… al estilo de Rufus Shinra.

Cloud no dejaba de observarle. A pesar de todo lo dicho y demostrado la noche anterior, no podía evitar sentir que se hallaba ante una falsa imagen de Shinra, algo que tarde o temprano se desvanecería para dejar volver al monstruo cruel al cual conocía tan bien. Costaba mirar ese rostro sosegado, esos labios que la noche anterior le besaban con tanta dulzura, esos ojos que le contemplaban con candor y encontrar en él al mismo hombre que le violara brutalmente la primera noche de su encierro… y las consiguientes.

Ante tanta inquisitiva mirada por parte del ex-SOLDADO, Shinra comenzó a notar esos ojos imbuidos de Mako clavándose en su piel. Le miró de soslayo, obligando a Cloud a desviar su vista y seguir desayunando con mal disimulo. Rufus sonrió ante su transparencia y se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo parte de sus enseres vacíos. Al volver de dejarlos en la pila, fijó su mirada en la espalda descubierta que le ofrecía su acompañante. Los ojos de Shinra analizaron ese cuerpo semidesnudo recorriendo con sus pupilas cara músculo marcado, cada línea, cada cicatriz… Hasta que los detuvo en una concreta sobre el costillar, llamativa y grande. La apariencia que luciría habría sido mucho peor de no haber sometido al joven a aquella intensiva sesión de magia curativa, pero se evidenciaba aún la gravedad de la quemadura que fue.

Se acercó despacio hasta él y llevó la mano a su piel, rozando con los dedos su omóplato de forma distraída. Notó el inmediato brinco en la musculatura de Cloud, aunque por toda reacción el joven se limitó a buscarle por el rabillo del ojo. No le apartó ni le rechazo de modo alguno. Tenerle ahí, así, era como un sueño… Ni el propio Rufus podía creerse lo bien que le había salido aquella apuesta, más aún cuando todo pudo troncarse la noche anterior durante la cena. Tenía que felicitarse a sí mismo. Pero, para asegurarse, decidió tantearle un poco.

—Nunca debí aceptar ese trato con Hojo… Debí haberte protegido —susurró con un tono doliente que sonó bastante convincente hasta para los escépticos oídos de Cloud.

—No, no fue tu más brillante idea. Y sin duda la peor de tus promesas.

Seguía cabreado, sin duda… pero ya no era tan agresivo como el día previo. Ello hizo a Rufus esbozar una sutil sonrisa. Sus dedos seguían paseándose por la espalda de Cloud con suavidad.

—No volverás a ser su cobaya, te lo aseguro.

De repente, Cloud se quito de encima la mano de Shinra de una sacudida y siguió desayunando, pero en su actitud se notaba lo mucho que le había molestado esa última frase. Rufus le miró descolocado.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Es gracioso que uses esa palabra para definir lo que, desde mi punto de vista, ha sido más bien el alquiler de mi trasero…

—Para, para… ¿Qué dices? —En la voz de Shinra emergió una nota de desconcierto. Cloud seguía sin mirarle; su actitud era ahora mucho más fría. Los ojos de Shinra analizaron esa aspereza y creyó dar con la punta del iceberg que asomaba. Bajando el tono, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que temía— ¿Llegó Hojo a ponerte la mano encima?

Y pareció dar en el clavo. Cloud no se movió, pero se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Las manos, la boca, la polla… ¿Tú qué crees? Me dejas con él una semana y le das luz verde para que haga conmigo lo que quiera… ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? No me jodas…

—¿Como que «luz verde»? —Esa expresión no parecía casual. El silencio del ex-SOLDADO lo confirmaba— ¿Él dijo eso? —Un inicio de enfado comenzó a brotar en el interior de Rufus— Esas palabras no salieron de mí.

Cloud soltó de pronto una despectiva risa. Alzó la cabeza, mirando al frente sin fijar la vista en nada en concreto y luciendo una sonrisa mordaz.

—Si esperas que me lo crea, tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor —Bebió de su café con una actitud arrogante, sin querer enfocar a Rufus—. Verás, a raíz de tus… últimas actuaciones, me he vuelto escéptico.

Shinra dejó pasar aquella impertinencia, pues otra cuestión ocupaba su mente. Su ceño no se desfruncía aún; veía ahora el mismo profundo rencor que había visto en los ojos de Cloud cuando volvió de Junon… Le vinieron a la mente las palabras con que le increpó entonces:

_«¿Vas a decirme que no sabías lo que iba a pasar?... ¿O es que no conoces a Hojo tanto como yo?_»

No parecía estar refiriéndose sólo a la retorcida mente científica del profesor. No lo habría expresado así… Y precisamente porque, como bien expuso Cloud, Rufus conocía a Hojo lo suficiente, sólo le impuso una condición al entregárselo, condición implícita en la nota que le hizo llegar de manos de Tseng: que no le permitía usar a Cloud más que para experimentos concernientes a su investigación… Bajo ningún concepto como capricho sexual. Hojo sabía leer y lo habría entendido perfectamente. Por tanto, haberse pasado de la raya, era una desobediencia directa. Sobra decir la indignación que comenzó a atenazar al presidente.

Esa tensión repentina pronto dejó de pasar desapercibida para Cloud quien, ante el silencio de Rufus, se volvió en la silla para mirarle con curiosidad.

—Vaya… así que no es mentira. No lo sabías —Un ligero tono insidioso afiló la voz del ex-SOLDADO mientras buscaba los ojos de Shinra. El fastidio se hizo corpóreo en ese par de iris glaciales y Cloud no pudo menos que sentir cierto regodeo—. Esto debe ser incómodo para ti…

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los labios del ex-SOLDADO mientras se levantaba de la silla. Todas esas falsas disculpas que el presidente no había dejado de vomitar y la vanidad permanente en su cara habían hecho que Cloud deseara darle un puñetazo desde que volvió. Ahora el remordimiento de Shinra iba a ser real.

—Dime, Rufus, ¿qué se siente al saber que has metido la verga donde él la metió? ¿Asqueroso, tal vez? —Se notaba a la legua que aquello desagradó a Rufus hasta lo inimaginable, pues consiguió provocar que volcara sobre Cloud esa expresión que llevaba tratando de evitar todo el tiempo. Ahí estaba otra vez el Shinra que conocía… Ver en su cara ese desagrado instigó al ex-SOLDADO a seguir aguijoneándole, descargando contra él todo el resentimiento que esquivó el día anterior— ¿Te «duele» más ahora que te atañe el asunto? Puedo contarte un montón de cosas más que hizo conmigo mientras tú no estabas. Es un hombre con mucha imaginación…

—Para, Cloud —pidió sin alzar la voz. Se notaba que deseaba con todas su fuerzas hacerle callar. Precisamente por eso no lo consiguió.

—… ¿Por dónde empiezo? Tal vez por el mismo día que te largaste, en cuanto pisé su laboratorio. Esa fue buena. Follándome contra el suelo y ¡oh! usando las mismas trampas que tú, esa mierda rosa que os vuelve irresistibles… Si es que en el fondo sois los dos igual de…

No vio cuánto se la estaba jugando hasta que le cruzó la cara. No se lo esperó. Pero parecía que la comparativa con Hojo había sido más de lo que Rufus estaba dispuesto a oír. Tras enmudecer unos segundos, la sorpresa dio paso a la indignación en los ojos de Cloud conforme volvía el rostro de la posición a la que Shinra se lo había girado.

Mas el gesto que le devolvió el presidente no fue en absoluto el que esperaba… Rufus parecía más sorprendido por su reacción que el propio Cloud.

—Nfh… —Shinra suspiró con aflicción, llevándose la misma mano agresora a los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro con ella unos segundos. Cuando la apartó, su expresión se mostraba arrepentida— Lo siento… No… No he debido hacer eso. Perdóname…

La mejilla de Cloud ardía contra sus yemas cuando la acarició delicadamente. El ex-SOLDADO retrocedió; tenía en sus ojos un semblante de absoluta inquina. Aún así, Rufus estaba dispuesto a hacer como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido, pasando de acariciarle la zona magullada a abrazarle, venciendo la reticencia de Strife. Cloud, todavía conmocionado, se vio envuelto por esos brazos, temblando de rabia. Las disculpas de Rufus se sucedían.

—Perdóname… He perdido los estribos. No volverá a ocurrir. Es sólo que… me he puesto furioso, pero… no contigo. No tienes la culpa.

Cuando le soltó, notó que Cloud evadía su mirada con aversión. Shinra suspiró apesadumbrado. Se apartó de él, consciente de que no deseaba su contacto.

—Me parece que voy a tener unas palabras con Hojo —dijo con un cambio de voz tan significativo que hizo que Cloud le echara un vistazo de reojo. Rufus observaba por la ventana con la mente distante y una dura mirada—. Vístete.

El ex-SOLDADO no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada al ver a Shinra apartarse de él y salir de la habitación a zancadas. Permaneció observando su recorrido incluso después de haberse ido, con la intriga pintada en el rostro, tanto por lo poco que esperó oír esa orden como por la actitud que mostraba.

¿Era su imaginación o Rufus parecía sinceramente cabreado?

.

El helipuerto se sacudía con el viento de las aspas. En cuanto los patines del aparato tocaron el suelo, el Turco abandonó su cuadrada pose y avanzó para recibir al presidente. Rufus Shinra se apeaba de la cabina en ese momento. Tseng inclinó la cabeza con el pertinente saludo, sin recibir por parte de éste ni una mirada.

—Señor Presidente —El repentino cambio de planes del cabeza de La Compañía no traía consigo explicación alguna, de modo que Tseng se limitó a informarle de la situación, como siempre—. La señorita Scarlet ha expresado su deseo de hablar con usted…

—Ahora no —interrumpió Shinra con aparente prisa—. Llama a Hojo. Quiero hablar con él.

—El profesor Hojo se ha marchado hace cosa de una hora, señor.

Shinra se detuvo en seco y le miró de hito en hito.

—¿Que se ha ido? —Sus ojos expresaron un enorme desconcierto. Hojo salía menos del laboratorio que las propias paredes. Miró al infinito con un brillo de sospecha— ¿Precisamente hoy…?

—¿Desea que le haga llamar?

—No… Tampoco vendría. Es igual, sígueme; quiero hablar contigo —ordenó con una sacudida de la cabeza retomando su caminar. Antes de seguir volvió ligeramente la vista hacia el helicóptero, de donde acababa de salir el otro ocupante—. Escoltad a Strife, llevadle al salón principal.

Tseng miró de reojo al ex-SOLDADO. Éste bajaba del aparato con aire inseguro y desconfiado. El Truco se inclinó ligeramente para susurrar al presidente:

—¿No es… arriesgado dejar a Strife libre por la planta, señor?

Shinra le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa pero continuó cruzando la azotea.

—No le interesa escapar. Y aunque quisiera, lo tiene difícil. No puede utilizar los ascensores… ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Descolgarse de una planta setenta?

El Turco no hizo más comentarios. Lanzó una rápida orden a la escolta congregada en el helipuerto y los guardias se apresuraron a rodear a Strife. Cloud lanzó miradas de advertencia a los soldados pero, para su sorpresa, nadie le agarró. Se limitaron a ordenar que les acompañara. Los brillantes ojos del ex-SOLDADO se detuvieron sobre la lejana espalda de Shinra antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras en compañía del trajeado Turco.

.

El presidente parecía descentrado esa mañana. Estaba claro que algo ocupaba su mente pero, fuera lo que fuera, no lo compartió con su subordinado. Tseng esperó pacientemente a que ojeara los documentos de su mesa, recolocara un pisapapeles en la posición que consideraba correcta y se detuviera tras el escritorio sin tomar asiento, pasándose una mano por el pelo con gesto hastiado. Finalmente habló.

—¿Cómo va el asunto de localizar a Reeve Tuesti?

El Turco se abstuvo de tragar saliva, pues no tenía buenas noticias que relatar y no sabía qué reacción esperar ante el cambiante humor del presidente.

—No hay señales de él, señor. Sospechamos que AVALANCHA ha podido dar con él antes —confesó con la mayor firmeza que pudo imprimir a su voz.

Los ojos de Shirna se abrieron con interés. A continuación asintió, bajó la mirada y golpeteó dos veces la superficie de su escritorio suavemente con el puño. Empezó a caminar a pasos lentos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que se os han adelantado? —inquirió con una sorprendentemente serena voz, suave incluso. Siguió andando deslizando las yemas de los dedos por la mesa hasta llegar al borde— Perfecto… Es perfecto. Un ex-directivo de esta compañía, un arquitecto que se conoce el edificio de arriba abajo y que tiene información privilegiada acerca de nosotros, en manos de los terroristas que intentan derrocarnos. Me parece perfecto...

Repentinamente, dio un fuerte manotazo y derribó el interfono de su mesa causando un gran estrépito, al tiempo que volcaba sobre Tseng una expresión iracunda.

—¡¿Para qué cojones os pago?! —Empezó a gesticular airadamente con un brazo— ¡Necesito personas capaces de cumplir con las tareas que les encomiendo! —bramó fuera de sí, logrando que hasta el estoico Turco se achantara ante la furia de su jefe. Sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, Shinra recobró la compostura, irguiéndose despacio y bajando el tono de voz— Pero parece que no estoy rodeado más que por incompetentes. Y al final, tengo que acabar haciéndolo todo yo mismo. No sé qué me hizo pensar que iba a ser distinto esta vez, que podía confiar en los tuyos para esto —Guardó silencio unos segundos, como dándole la oportunidad a Tseng de decir algo si es que se atrevía. El Turco permaneció rígido, sin mirarle a los ojos ni abrir la boca, de modo que Rufus concluyó—. Quiero que registréis esta ciudad hasta sus cimientos, me da igual cuánto os lleve, ¡Dad con él! Ya podéis empezar.

Tseng no esperó a que se lo repitiera dos veces. Hasta la inclinación de cabeza procuró hacerla deprisa para no perder tiempo. Cuando salió por la puerta del despacho, halló apostados en el pasillo a sus tres subalternos: Reno, Rude y Elena. El primero se mantenía con aire desgarbado y la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras Tseng pasaba frente a ellos. Esa actitud y la expresión burlona de su rostro le hicieron vaticinar un comentario insolente. El pelirrojo no le decepcionó.

—Está muy cabreado, ¿verdad?

El líder de los hombres de negro se detuvo en el pasillo y, con clara falta de previsión por parte de Reno, posó sobre él su fría mirada y el dedo índice.

—Vais a recorrer la ciudad palmo a palmo y no vais a volver a menos que tengáis alguna pista sólida del paradero de Reeve Tuesti.

—¿Palmo a palmo? ¿Estás de broma? —exclamó el pellirrojo. Su expresión había mutado drásticamente a una atónita al separarse de la pared para encarar a su jefe, contra la cual Tseng volvió a clavarle de un empujón.

—¿Te parece a ti que esté de broma? —Su firme mano se cerraba sobre el cuello del traje del contrario y sus negros ojos le taladraban con inquina— ¿Por qué no entras tú ahí y le dices que no vas a hacer tu trabajo?

Apreció el pánico en la mirada de Reno. Tratando de desviar la conversación, el pelirrojo alzó sendas manos y exclamó con reproche:

—Eh, eh, fue Scarlet quien la cagó, no nosotros…

—Nosotros somos los encargados de arreglar los desastres —insistió Tseng sin soltarle—. Y te aseguro que el Presidente no está satisfecho sólo con el castigo de la Directora Scarlet. Si reclama otra cabeza por la de Tuesti, yo ya tengo una en mente que entregarle —Reno tragó saliva—… A trabajar.

Le liberó bruscamente y permaneció clavado en el pasillo, instando a los tres a partir. Los otros dos giraron sobre sus talones sin decir ni mu y enfilaron el pasillo, seguidos por un cohibido Reno. Cuando se hallaban a salvo de los oídos de su jefe, Rude musitó sin apenas mover los labios:

—Eso te pasa por bocas.

—Cállate…

.

Fin del vigesimocuarto capítulo.

* * *

Lo sé... Os estaréis preguntando, indignados, "_¿Nos tienes esperando casi dos meses para un capítulo tan soso? ¿Cómo puedes mirarte al espejo?"_ Con vergüenza y mucho sueño, sobretodo sueño. Pero no desesperéis, mis amados lectores -si es que aún me queda alguno-, que este capítulo venía a cuento de preparar el terreno para los siguientes acontecimientos... Y que una no siempre puede mantener el listón igual de alto xD

Me humillo ante vosotros con reverencias avergonzadas y disculpas infinitas, y al mismo tiempo os doy ocho mil doscientas elevada a la Pi gracias por seguir ahí (_el que siga... -contempla una planta rodadora pasar por delante-_) y seguir mandándome reviews con vuestras impresiones. Aún no sabéis lo importantes que son para mí esas opiniones y críticas, así que, si os sobran dos o tres minutos de vuestra vida, por favor, comentad, criticad, reseñad, divagad pero sobretodo dadle al botón de ENVIAR al terminar y dejádmelo en forma de Review, que lo agradeceré eternamente. Un besazo a todos, nos leemos~


End file.
